Tears of Crystal
by Stayka
Summary: This story depicts an AU in which Kunzite saves Zoisite from Queen Beryl's wrath and they escape into the Earth Realm. With some unlikely allies including Nephrite, Jadeite and the Senshi, they take on Beryl who tries to hunt them down. Shounen ai content
1. Prologue: The Darkening of the Light

**The Darkening of the Light**

**(Tears of Crystal - Prologue)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta**

**Author's Notes (sorry, a bit longer)**

_Tears of Crystal_ is a continuation of the _Tales of the Dark Kingdom_ and some things referenced here are described in depth in the _Tales_, although you can read _ToC_ on its own, too. Except for three chapters, the whole story is co-authored by Shavana Rhea.

Even though I am currently in the process of re-writing the story, I decided to put it up here in its current state as I hope I will get some reviews that point out glaring errors I haven't caught yet. The most current version and accompanying fanart of scenes and characters is always available on my website http/www.dark-kingdom.de

This story is solely based on the first season of the Anime and ignores the later seasons, practically all of the Manga and definitely all of PGSM (heck, it was originally conceived in 1997). Zoisite and Kunzite-sama are both male in my stories, so if you are bothered by homosexual topics, you are advised not to read further.

Originally, _Tears of Crystal_ started out on a whim when I watched episode #035 (Yomigaeru kioku! Usagi to Mamoru no kako) of BSSM again and just couldn't understand how Kunzite-sama could stand idly by when Queen Beryl blasted poor Zoisite into oblivion.

I decided it could be interesting to let them run away for a change.

By the way, the initial dialog between Beryl and Zoisite is taken from the German dub, so it might be different from either the Japanese original or any of the other dubs.

When I completed the first part _A Narrow Escape_, I suddenly got a revelation and wrote a short text fragment, _The Darkening of the Light_ which initially didn't have to do anything with part 1.

I only wondered where that silver crystal thingamajig (aka _ginzuishou_) originally came from, and suddenly I thought up an astonishing solution for this question.

Shortly after, another flash of inspiration hit me, and I asked myself why not combine the two trains of thought into one story, as that might be more interesting than each of them alone.

When I worked on chapter 2, _Hunters Hunted_, I encountered one big problem, though. It's no big secret that I just can't stand the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru, and I realized that it is incredibly difficult for me to write them (grin, that's why I love the _Tales of the Dark Kingdom_ so much - no need for the Sailor brats at all).

So I put the story on ice for a while, until I asked Shavana, if we could work on _Tears of Crystal_ together as we alread did on the second cycle of the _Tales_. Obsidian still had to be around somewhere in the DK, and so we could use him to invoke his powers (well, he really has some, although deeply buried under a thick layer of laziness) and call back some deceased or otherwise canned DK celebrities.

Well, she agreed, and now you can read the result from chapter 3, _Rebirth_, on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tears of Crystal - Prologue**

The woman stumbled over the broken plains of a desolate landscape that once had been a blooming meadow. Now only the broken bones of the Inner Earth pierced the burned soil and wilted remainders of trees. The air was thick with death and decay, and all over the place she could see the rotting corpses of the animals that had inhabited this territory.

Her palace lay in ruins just as the towns and villages of the Crystal Kingdom.

The sky was filled with black clouds, and the Inner Sun had lost most of its brilliance. Every glance at the darkened sky gave her hate more power and drove her on her way to seek revenge.

She cursed the power hungry wretch who had caused the downfall of her realm and the death of hundreds of thousands of her loyal subjects. Not all of them had been killed when the Inner Sun had flared once before darkening, many had committed suicide when they saw their homeland in ruins with no hope of ever being resurrected again.

Only a couple of miles more, she told herself, when she fell again, bruising her knees and hands on the sharp edges of the raw stones. Her once beautiful robe was dirty and torn, hardly fit to be worn by the Crystal Princess - no, Queen, now, she thought bitterly, as her parents King Heliodor and Queen Morgana were among the dead.

When the rage and hate had tried to consume her, she had dared to step down into the deepest dungeons of her ruined palace where she hadn't been allowed to go in the times of light and peace.

The secret magickal library of her uncle wasn't touched by the destruction as it had been cut into the massive rock of the world. He had told her of the books he had collected, and he had warned her never to open certain volumes, lest it might cost her heart and soul. But now her uncle was dead, and what was left of her heart anyway?

So she had dared to open the first of the books, an ancient tome that felt strangely alive to the touch, and the letters that were etched in the parchment were of a black that seemed to suck in her soul. The deeper she submerged herself in the writing, the more she felt a power within her grow, a power that fed on her hatred and despair.

Once she had known what she had to do, she had set out on the way to the smoking crater in the middle of the volcanic Earthblood Range where she would invoke the new found powers to conjure up an entity that might be a match for the destroyer of the Crystal Kingdom.

After she had completed the steep climb, she looked down into the crater where a strange black lava glowed. In the night it would be dark red, she knew, and that was the time of her Sacrifice.

Not even a fleeting moment she hesitated when the time was right. She was dead already, heart and soul, so why should it matter if her body followed suit? She spoke the powerful words in the ancient tongue and jumped head first into the sea of molten rock.

The horrible agony that set in seemed to last for eternities. She felt not only burned and dying, but torn apart, every molecule and even the fabric of her mind. Then another presence engulfed her, saved her from the pain, remade her in another form, made her whole again. Relieved, the former Crystal Princess swore that she would serve her saviour for all eternity.

A horrible laughter filled her mind, but she felt no fear or revulsion, it just complemented her own new twisted self that was formed after the needs of the conjured entity.

"Free again!" Metallia's bodiless voice thundered through the realm of the Inner Earth. "I will grant you your dearest wish for giving me back the access to the realm of the living. Speak, little Beryl!"

"I only want revenge. Help me to bring down the Moon Kingdom and retrieve the silver crystal which is mine by rights!"

- - -

Unfortunately the first assault of Beryl's and Metallia's forces wasn't crowned with success, and it only led to the defeat of the freshly christened Dark Kingdom which had replaced the Crystal Kingdom of the Inner Earth, and Metallia was imprisoned again.

The Moon Kingdom was even worse off, though. The place was in ruins, Queen Serenity dead, and while the souls of the Moon Princess and her Senshi slept and waited for reincarnation, life in the Dark Kingdom went on.

Queen Beryl had managed to rebuild her body from the black energy that permeated her realm, but she had lost much of her memory. She only knew that she had to try to retrieve Metallia who had been sealed into a soul cocoon that had disappeared after the shattering of the Moon Kingdom.

For long years she had sent her troops on the search until they found Metallia's prison and installed it in the depths of Beryl's palace. Now she only had to find a way to revive her ruler. Beryl was sure that she would regain her lost memories with her help, and so she sent her minions on the search for human energy that could be used to weaken the soul cocoon that kept Metallia in stasis.

Some time later another memory fragment resurfaced. Beryl knew that she had to find the so-called silver crystal which could aid her in reawakening Metallia, and she commanded her underlings to find this object as well.

The search for the energy went better than the retrieval of the silver crystal. Unfortunately some enemies had appeared on the scene who seemed vaguely familiar to Beryl, even though she couldn't place them exactly. These 'Senshi' had thwarted lots of the plans of her most powerful minions, and with Jadeite and Nephrite she had even lost two of the commanders of her forces.

Things didn't go as well as she would have liked, especially as she had now been dealt another blow. The silver crystal had reappeared, but unfortunately it had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

Beryl had the uncanny feeling that it had all happened once before, and slowly but surely even more pieces of memory seeped into her mind...

The End of the Prologue

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	2. Chapter 1: A Narrow Escape

**A Narrow Escape**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.1)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta**

Queen Beryl was furious, even though she didn't show it much outwardly. How could this insubordinate King dare try to kill her beloved Prince Endymion? She explicitely had demanded that he be returned unharmed - and there he was, mortally wounded by one of Zoisite's ice crystals.

It was a kind of disobedience she couldn't allow, lest others of her subjects followed suit. Furthermore Endymion was hers, since the time of the Silver Millennium, and she wouldn't allow anyone to stand between her and her Prince.

"Zoisite, are you prepared to die?"

The delicate figure standing before her met her gaze with horror, obviously realizing that this time he had dared too much.

"I have only one request - please give me another chance..."

"What for? You have opposed my orders - you have tried to kill Tuxedo Kamen."

"But I..."

"You do not believe you can cheat Queen Beryl, do you?"

Kunzite followed the dialog with growing terror. It appeared as if Queen Beryl wanted to make an example of Zoisite. He remembered the look of horror on Jadeite's face when he was frozen in eternal sleep and encased in crystal to warn everyone to fail the Queen. Beryl started to wave her hands in a certain pattern to conjure up the deadly energies.

Suddenly Kunzite felt something break deep inside, and he realized that somehow Beryl's hold on him was replaced by the fierce resolve to save his beloved. Without further thought he invoked a teleport field that surrounded both Zoisite and him, and they both dissolved just as the deadly blast went through the place where Zoisite had stood only a second before.

They materialized in Kunzite's home, where the silver-haired man pulled Zoisite in a tight embrace. Tears flowed down the face of the younger man, and he shook violently.

"She actually would have killed me," he sobbed.

"Shhh, little rat." Kunzite held him close and stroked his coppery golden hair. "I won't allow _anyone_ to harm you." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately this means we should make a run now as fast and far from here as possible," he sighed. "I can imagine that Queen Beryl is completely beside herself with rage, and she is more powerful than even both of us combined."

"But where can we go?" Zoisite wiped the tears from his face. There were matters of greater importance now than wallowing in self-pity.

"Good question. I would suggest the Earth Realm for starters - and we should move pretty fast at that, as I fear Beryl will send at least a small army of youma after us."

"Okay, then let's get some things packed," Zoisite pulled out of his embrace and looked for a bag where he could put the stuff he didn't want to leave.

Kunzite watched him lovingly. That was what he admired in Zoisite - the ability to put his mind to the things of importance with a fierce determination when it counted, even though he had been in a completely different mood only a moment before. Kunzite started to throw some stuff into a bag, too. Unfortunately he had to leave quite a bit of his things as they were too unwieldy, such as his numerous books on magickal techniques.

"I will keep the house sealed with a self-sustaining version of the teleport ward you discovered," Kunzite announced. "If we're lucky no one will be able to break in, and we can fetch the rest of our things later."

"Later? You mean after we have found a way to kill Queen Beryl?"

"Exactly. I only wish we had worked harder on the plan to get rid of her before."

"It's no good to brood over things not done," Zoisite remarked. "I'm ready. - What about you?"

"The same." As last piece he took up the picture of him and Zoisite and stowed it in the bag. He didn't want to leave it behind as it had taken quite a while to get it right. Kunzite smiled at the memory of how many attempts the youma Bandana had needed until Zoisite was at least halfway satisfied with the result. With a glance towards his beloved he opened a doorway to the Earth Realm.

Kunzite decided to point it to the area they were most familiar with and where the energy emissions of others might obscure their trace - Tokyo. Admittedly, he didn't care to run into the Sailor Senshi at all, but if Beryl sent any youma in pursuit of him and Zoisite, the probability was high that the Senshi would discover them and take care of the youma before they even reached their objective.

They went through the doorway and appeared in the town. It was dark down there.

Zoisite looked around and grimaced. "It seems our timing was less then perfect," he sighed while he levitated next to his bag.

"I can't agree more." Kunzite looked around. "I'd say first we should try to find some place to stay," he suggested. "Although where to start I honestly don't know."

Kunzite felt completely at a loss, and he didn't like it at all. Until now he had considered the Earth Realm only as a viable source for the energy their great ruler demanded, or as a battlefield between him and these annoying Sailor Senshi. He became aware that he hadn't wasted even one thought on the people here and why and how they lived.

Especially the _how_ would be of major interest if they wanted to hide on Earth until they could retaliate. Maybe Nephrite had a point when he built up his secret Earth identity.

"Zoisite," he began. "You have been around here more often than I - do you have any idea where we could stay at least tonight?"

Zoisite made a face. "Actually there is one place that should be vacant right now - Nephrite's mansion in the forest. But I must warn you - the decorators must have been on strike when he wanted to furnish the house. Can you imagine - there's absolutely nothing in there!" At least that was true for the hall that Nephrite used to consult the stars, and Zoisite didn't see much more of the house during his visits to taunt the now deceased King.

"I _can_ imagine it. Nephrite had always been weird, although it was you who finally drove him over the edge."

Zoisite looked perfectly innocent. "But all I did was make a little fun of him! Besides killing him, I mean."

"Besides that, yes", Kunzite chuckled.

They teleported to the remote mansion. It was hidden in a dense forest and looked like an odd cross between a large house and a cathedral.

"It's warded, of course," Zoisite declared, "but not very aptly." Actually the wards were rather good, but during his short intermezzo as Nephrite's student he had had the opportunity to analyze them so that he could circumvent them later on. Much to Nephrite's chagrin it had never been a problem for Zoisite to appear right in the middle of the mansion anytime he wished and annoy the hell out of him.

Strange, Zoisite thought, sometimes he missed the second of the Kings - as much as he had disdained him, Nephrite had been such a wonderful victim. He swore to himself that - should he ever find another nice toy like Nephrite - he would keep it a bit longer to prolong the fun of torturing it.

"Well, let's get in," Kunzite said.

The main part of the mansion was a single, empty hall with multicoloured windows that could have adorned any church. Kunzite looked around. Hm. If he was honest, he hadn't imagined the house being _that_ empty.

"Did I mention that I think Nephrite was weird?" He shook his head. "Is here at least a bathroom with a shower in the house? If not, I'd say tomorrow we should go and find something more suitable."

"We haven't checked the outer wings, and there's still the second floor. I suggest we should renovate the mansion. Queen Beryl doesn't know of its existence as far as I know, and she couldn't locate Nephrite when he was here."

"That might be an option," Kunzite agreed. He only hoped they would find a bathroom. How could he maintain his perfect appearance without being able to wash his hair? The shining silvery white colour did not come from nothing.

Zoisite started to giggle. "Well, if Nephrite slept here on the ground then it's no wonder he always saw stars."

"I always thought it was the result of all the wine and liquor he drank," Kunzite laughed. He suddenly became aware that he had never before felt so free in his life. When he listened into himself he couldn't find anything left of the compulsion that had bound him to Queen Beryl before. Maybe that was why true emotions were frowned upon by the Queen - they threatened her hold on her subjects.

He swept a surprised Zoisite in his arms and whirled him around. "I love you, my little rat," he whispered. Zoisite chose not to answer verbally but kissed him passionately.

"Let's try to find a place where we can stay for the rest of the night," Kunzite said when he had regained his breath.

"Good idea." They left their bags in the hall and began to explore the mansion. Much to their relief there were livable rooms in the other parts of the building including a bathroom. The furnishings reminded them of the usual décor in the Dark Kingdom.

"Kunzite-sama," Zoisite looked expectantly up to him. "I'd love to redecorate the whole house - what do you think?"

"Then do it. - But tomorrow, will you?" He gently stroked Zoisite's neck. "Although I'll make an exception with the bedroom."

Kunzite invoked his powers and transformed the interior of the room to make it look like the bedroom they had left behind. He refused to sleep in Nephrite's bed, and he was sure Zoisite agreed with him, even though it was a more taxing magickal work than conjuring for example a rose. Thinking of roses... He smiled and created a perfect blossom that he gave his beloved.

Zoisite returned a blissful smile and snuggled closer to him.

"Let's go to sleep, little rat. I fear tomorrow we will have quite a lot to think about and to do."

"You're right." Zoisite concentrated and called their bags to him. The luggage appeared in a sphere of reddish energy and landed only a step away from them. "And now..." He used his levitation skills to transport them into bed.

- - -

To say that Queen Beryl was furious when Kunzite disappeared with Zoisite was more than only a slight understatement. It was a miracle that she didn't tear her palace apart with the energies she invoked through her orb and that she used to fry the foremost rows of her underlings who stood in attention in the throne room.

Suddenly the presence of Queen Metallia called to her, and she hurried to the hall where the still half asleep entity resided. The large room was eerily illuminated by stray energies emitted from the deadly, malevolent being who was the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom.

Beryl kneeled in front of the cocoon from which the reddish sheen emanated.

"My great ruler, what is it that you wish?"

"Don't squander precious energy in useless outrage," Beryl was reprimanded by Metallia. "You will save Endymion now or bear the consequences. He might be of great use to us."

A wave of agony searing through Beryl reminded her that there was actually one being far superior in power to her. She put on a properly chastened mien. "I hear and obey, Queen Metallia."

Beryl hurried to the room where she had left Endymion in the stasis chamber. He was barely held alive by the dark energy she had poured into him. Beryl still wondered how Kunzite had managed to break through her enchantment which should have sealed him to her and the Dark Kingdom for all eternity, and she swore that Endymion would never get the chance after she was finished with him.

It certainly was all Zoisite's fault, she mused. The young man somehow had managed to defy her all along - not in big ways, but the way he had slightly varied orders she had given him, shown open disrespect in questioning her commands while Nephrite was still alive.

Actually, when he killed Nephrite, it hadn't been completely to her liking either. It definitely wasn't a good idea to discard the most powerful tools one had before they fulfilled their usefulness to the last.

She could go on and on in her list, and she wondered why she left him alive at all. And now he had even corrupted her strongest minion, Kunzite!

Beryl frowned. When she was finished with Endymion she could send him to retrieve the fugitive Kings. After a brainwashing they might even become usefool tools again. She smiled evilly. After she had punished them properly, of course. It would be a pleasure to break Zoisite.

- - -

"Why?" Zoisite asked curiously. He had been awake for quite a while now and pondered over the events of the day before. There was one thing he didn't understand.

"Hm - what?" Kunzite yawned. It was so early in the morning. Absently he stroked Zoisite's back.

"Why did you save me? By doing this you sacrificed your rank, your status - everything." Zoisite could very well remember when Kunzite told him that he didn't need any rivals for power, and that he would have killed him without thinking, if he stood in his way.

There was a long pause. 'Good question', Kunzite thought. It had just been the _right_ thing to do, and the thought of losing Zoisite was unbearable. Not even the greatest amount of power would make up for this. "It was... I can't imagine my life without you anymore," he finally said.

The truth of this statement surprised him as much as it did Zoisite who stared at him in wonder. This was definitely the sweetest remark Kunzite had ever made. He curled up in his arms and enjoyed the feeling of security and warmth that spread through him. For a while they merely relished in their closeness until they let passion rule again.

"Isn't it wonderful," Zoisite said some time later. "No calls from Queen Beryl at the most improper moments!"

Kunzite chuckled. "That's true. - But we should get up anyway. Didn't you want to redecorate the house? And we still should try to get our hands on the silver crystal. With it we could not only get rid of Queen Beryl, but take care of the Senshi as well, and then we would have the Dark Kingdom _and_ the Earth Realm in our hands."

"Sounds good to me." Zoisite tried to untangle the worst knots in his mass of coppery golden curls with his fingers. "Why do you have to mess up my hair that badly _every_ night?" he sighed. "Tomorrow I'll braid it," he threatened.

"You've tried that already," Kunzite grinned and disappeared in the bathroom. Zoisite gazed after him before he dug the brush out of his bag and worked on the tangles.

When Kunzite came back, he was already clad in the usual grey uniform. Zoisite shook his head. "If we want to stay a little longer in the Earth Realm we had better dress accordingly," he said. "Just wait for me to shower, then we can figure out something nice to wear for you."

As Zoisite returned, Kunzite couldn't help but stare. Zoisite wore tight white jeans and a matching jacket, and his hair flowed loosely down his back like a cascade of liquid fire.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked and turned around.

"You look stunning." Kunzite admired him duly. Without the uniform and his hair tied back, Zoisite looked even more effeminate than usual, but more beautiful as well. "And what would you suggest for me?"

After some attempts they settled on a similar outfit for Kunzite. His was in black, though, to set off the silvery white colour of his hair.

"You look wonderful," Zoisite declared. "Now let's jump into the city that I can show you off."

Kunzite laughed. "Actually this was what I had in mind with you, too. By the way, you still have the black crystal, do you?"

"Of course. Although I'll have to re-adjust it to find the silver crystal. Beryl tuned it to locate the rainbow crystals, but as you know they aren't the issue anymore."

"Well, we can do that later." Kunzite opened a doorway leading into the city and held out his hand to Zoisite who took it. "Now I want to take a closer look at the Earth Realm."

- - -

Mizuno Ami - otherwise known as SailorMercury - was just on the way to cram school when she noticed a couple that attracted quite a lot of attention. The man was handsome, tall and silver-haired while his companion was an angelic beauty with flowing coppery golden hair.

Ami squinted her eyes and peered closer at them. Could that be? They _did_ look a lot like Kunzite and Zoisite, but somehow she couldn't imagine them on a stroll through the city - especially when the last time she saw them was only a day ago, when Zoisite stabbed Tuxedo Kamen with one of his ice crystals and Kunzite teleported them away - and certainly not in civilian clothes and appearing as if they were a pair of turtle doves.

Anyway, Zoisite couldn't be that beautiful lady, could he? He _was_ a guy after all, albeit a very effeminate looking one. On the other hand he _did_ dress as SailorMoon, too, and even managed to deceive Tuxedo Kamen.

Ami slipped in a corner and changed into SailorMercury. Now she could turn on her visor that came with the Senshi outfit and take another look. Unfortunately the result of the scan was the same - she just stumbled into the two remaining Dark Kings who recognized her in the same instant. Maybe she should have stayed in her normal persona, she thought wryly, the Sailor outfit was a bit too well known.

Immediately after Zoisite had discovered SailorMercury, he lifted his arm and prepared to attack her with a blast of energy, but Kunzite caught his hand.

"Don't! Remember - they might be useful for our plans." He kissed Zoisite's fingertips.

SailorMercury watched the display open-mouthed. Plans? What did Kunzite talk about?

"I have decided to let you live a little longer," the silver-haired King said generously. "Currently we have things of greater importance to attend to." He opened a doorway and pulled Zoisite with him. They materialized only three streets away from their former location.

Zoisite gave him a puzzled look. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, first to maintain appearance, and second because the Senshi fight Queen Beryl, don't they? Should they actually manage to weaken her, we could take the chance to strike when both parties are low in power."

"This sounds as if it could really work." Zoisite looked at Kunzite with admiration.

"It should. But something else occurred to me. Each use of our magickal abilities could give us away if Beryl thinks of posting youma in the Earth Realm to look for us. So I will set up a net of detector crystals in the town that passively scans for the energy signature of youma. As soon as there are some in the area, we'd get warned and would know when we have to be more careful."

"We should think of a way to get some money, too," Zoisite added. "If we steal everything we need we'd get more attention than it is wise. The best thing would be to conjure some precious stones and turn them into the local currency."

"Then let's do just that." Kunzite conjured both detector crystals and a variety of gemstones. The first detector crystal he placed within the wall of a nearby house. "And now let's get back to our tour through the city." Kunzite wrapped his arm about Zoisite's shoulders. They began to equip themselves with everything they needed for their stay in the Earth Realm and Kunzite placed the detector crystals, too.

- - -

Ami pulled out her communicator and called her friends.

"SailorMoon? I just ran into Kunzite and Zoisite. It seems they plan something sinister. I suggest we meet tonight at the Hikawa Shrine."

Tsukino Usagi and the other Senshi agreed. They still had to punish the Dark Kings for wounding and abducting Tuxedo Kamen.

The End of Pt.1

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	3. Chapter 2: Hunters Hunted

**Hunters Hunted**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.2)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta**

"Endymion!"

The call reached him in the depths of darkness. What did the strange sound mean?

"Endymion, wake up!"

He floated in a starless night, alone with his thoughts and the voice. It was a command, so it seemed that Endymion was a name - his name, as there was no one else around.

He soared towards higher levels of consciousness. Dark energy began to fill his mind, and he felt strangely revived. He opened his eyes and saw another kind of darkness which was pierced by an eerie, duskily coloured light.

Feeling returned to his body, and he discovered that he was lying on a hard surface, held by chains of dark light. Rings of energy pulsed over his unmoving form and filled him with renewed strength.

"Finally you are awake." That voice again, female, seductive and infinitely powerful. Knowledge seeped into his mind. It was Queen Beryl, his Queen, his mistress, the one he had to follow without question.

He felt the chains dissolve and got up. When he looked down his body he saw that he wore a black uniform with a long cape. In front of him he could see a majestic woman with fiery red hair sitting on a throne - Queen Beryl. Immediately he knelt and bowed deeply before her.

"I appoint you to be the commander of my forces, Prince Endymion," she announced. "Your task is to hunt down two traitors and retrieve the silver crystal from our enemies." She gave him the details of the job, and he knew that it was his destiny to fulfill her wishes without hesitation or doubt.

"I hear and obey, my Queen." Prince Endymion turned and went away to gather a task force of youma.

Beryl sighed. She should have interrogated him before the mind wipe, she thought, angry at her omission. Now his knowledge of the Sailor Senshi had gone with the rest of his memories.

- - -

"Somehow we have to free Tuxedo Kamen!" Tears streamed down Usagi's face, and her friend Rei tried to calm her down, to no avail.

The five Senshi had gathered in Rei's room at the Hikawa Shrine and tried to figure out a way to release their hero Tuxedo Kamen from the clutches of the Dark Kingdom.

Ami's information that she had seen Kunzite and Zoisite in the city only complicated the situation. The Dark Kings certainly were peeved because they had lost the rainbow crystals and with them the silver crystal.

The cats Luna and Artemis looked worriedly at Usagi. In her current state she was prone to inconsiderate actions, and fighting both Kunzite and Zoisite was something that needed thorough planning.

Kunzite almost managed to kill four of the Senshi on his own, and if it had not been for SailorVenus' surprise appearance, he might very well have succeeded. Zoisite on the other hand gravely wounded Tuxedo Kamen twice, and he would have finished him, had he not been called back by Queen Beryl.

"I just don't understand how we can be useful for Kunzite's plans," Minako wondered. "I admit I don't like this at all!"

"You may call it farfetched, but I have the impression he had things in mind that weren't related to his usual job," Ami said thoughtfully. "Neither he nor Zoisite wore their usual uniform."

"Jadeite and Nephrite disguised as normal humans, too," Rei observed.

"But they didn't hesitate to attack us immediately when they encountered one of us," Ami said. Actually she was even more perplexed about the fact that they had acted like a couple of lovers. The inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom were supposed to be utterly heartless creatures, weren't they? And the fact that they were two guys only added to the confusion.

"They abducted Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi cried angrily. "In the name of the Moon I will punish them! - Where have you seen them? We should go there and challenge them!"

"Usagi! I don't think that's a good idea," Luna squealed. Makoto also made a face. She vividly remembered how her Supreme Thunder had been effortlessly absorbed by the powers of the silver-haired King, and she really disliked feeling that helpless.

"But I have to do something!" Usagi almost broke down again.

"We still don't know where the entry to the Dark Kingdom is located," Minako sighed. "The Kings can open their own doorways - maybe we should try to lay a trap for them and force them to let us in."

"Do you think we can leave the Dark Kingdom again once we've entered it? I do not even speak of how we could overcome all the youma, Beryl and the two Kings to free Tuxedo Kamen." Ami looked doubtfully.

"As Tuxedo Kamen is still there we _have_ to rescue him!"

The others sighed audibly. Usagi was rather single-minded when it came to her beloved hero.

"I suggest we first try to figure out what Kunzite and Zoisite are up to," Ami said. "If they're still around in Tokyo, I mean. When we observe them we might even figure out a way to enter the Dark Kingdom stealthily."

"As much as I would like to strike directly, this is the best idea yet," Rei agreed.

- - -

"Only one more room!" Zoisite wrapped his arms around Kunzite's waist and gazed up to him expectantly.

Kunzite sighed. Conjuring things demanded quite at lot of energy, but unfortunately he couldn't deny Zoisite anything, especially when his beloved looked at him like this. Kunzite almost lost himself in these wonderful emerald eyes again. He smiled and gave Zoisite a gentle kiss on the lips before he went back to the task of redecorating the next room.

By now they were a third through with Nephrite's mansion, and it definitely looked much nicer in the parts that they had finished. Of course a lot of small things were still missing, but Kunzite decided they could obtain them in the mundane way. It was much too energy consuming to conjure devices with lots of details such as technical equipment.

"This was enough for today," he finally said. Exhausted he brushed back some strands of his long silvery hair that had fallen into his face. "I really should teach you to conjure something other than ice crystals or fire, little rat. Actually it's not too difficult."

"I know - I _have_ already managed to conjure clothing for me! - but somehow my power level is quite a bit lower than yours. We should rather train _that_," Zoisite said sulkily. Even though he sincerely loved Kunzite, it still rankled that his mate was much more powerful than him.

"We will - in due time," Kunzite promised. Playfully he curled a strand of Zoisite's coppery golden hair around his index finger. The colour always reminded him of the burning fire that Zoisite embodied and that he had grown so fond of.

"Okay. What about dinner? You must be starving after all the magickal work."

"Only if I don't have to teleport."

"I think I should be able to open a doorway that bridges the distance to the city."

"Just a moment. I want to check the detector net I left in the city to see whether there are youma around who might detect us." Kunzite concentrated and set up the connection which was a tiny tendril of magickal energy that should go unnoticed even if there were youma out in search of them. "Okay, everything is still quiet. Then let's go."

Zoisite opened the doorway and they arrived in the city and steered into a nice little restaurant. Fortunately money wasn't an issue as they had turned some conjured gemstones into a more than sufficient amount of the local currency.

"I wonder why Beryl hasn't sent any youma to catch us yet," Kunzite remarked.

"Maybe she's occupied with her dear Tuxedo Kamen." Zoisite grinned wickedly. "If he's still alive, that is."

"Probably."

They ordered an opulent meal and indulged in their feast. The Earth Realm had a lot of amenities to offer, they discovered. Zoisite gave Kunzite a beatific smile, grasped his hand and laid it against his cheek.

"We should have done this a long time before," Kunzite said and caressed him tenderly. "As soon as we have overthrown Queen Beryl we should introduce a couple of changes in the Dark Kingdom."

"I vote for some nice Japanese restaurants," Zoisite grinned.

"Just what I had in mind."

When they had finished their dinner, the Kings decided to return to Nephrite's - or rather now their - mansion. They left the restaurant only to run into Aino Minako.

Of course they didn't recognize her in her civilian outfit, but probably they wouldn't even have noticed her, had she been clad in her Senshi fuku.

Minako was rather amused when she saw the affectionate looks the two exchanged. One could almost forget that they were evil and had to be fought. For a moment she considered turning into SailorVenus and challenge them, but alone she didn't dare. And anyway, she agreed to follow Ami's idea of observing them to find out what they were up to.

The Kings looked rather strange without their usual uniforms, but Minako had to admit they were really handsome. It would be especially a pity to blast Kunzite into oblivion, she mused. Quietly she followed them until they reached a small deserted street where they conjured a doorway of black energy and disappeared.

Minako frowned. What _were_ Kunzite and Zoisite up to? She only wished she could find out where this doorway led to. Well, the least she could do was to check the restaurant if they left some youma there to gather energy or whatever.

The blonde girl returned to the restaurant. It was a really nice place, a bit on the expensive side, to be precise. Under the perplexed looks of waiters and patrons she examined the interior, but to her surprise she couldn't sense any negative energies around. It became more and more puzzling.

- - -

Endymion sat in the quarters he had been given and thought on a promising strategy. Beryl was utterly displeased with the performances of his predecessors, and he wanted to show her that she could trust him to succeed where the others had failed her.

Unfortunately he had even two tasks at the moment, none of them easily accomplished. The silver crystal was on Beryl's wanted list for quite some time now, while the two traitors were the former commanders of the youma task force. Endymion feared that there were several youma who still were loyal to Kunzite or Zoisite which might complicate his job even more.

The next problem was that no one seemed to know where they had fled to. Beryl had tried to locate them, but much to her anger they seemed to have dissolved completely. Cowards! Probably they hid in the Earth Realm where Beryl's powers were comparably weak.

Much more obvious were the five Sailor Senshi who stood against him when it came to retrieving the silver crystal. He reviewed recordings of their appearances that Beryl hat conjured in her orb and wondered how those pathetic girls had managed to thwart almost every action the Dark Kingdom had taken.

They were ridiculously weak - he was sure he could blast every one of them single-handedly - and still they had overcome all of the youma and Kings that were sent against them. He had to try something new and unexpected to emerge victorious.

- - -

"So they haven't done anything to the restaurant," Rei said, "but that doesn't mean they're _not_ up to anything evil."

"Maybe they make a vacation," Makoto proposed. The others looked at her and just shook their heads. Normally comments like this should have come from Usagi, but SailorMoon was still on her revenge trip.

"Why can't Ami locate them so that we can surprise them together? If we join our forces..."

"...we will still be overpowered by Kunzite, that's for sure," Rei said frustratedly. "Remember - my Fire Soul attack was sucked up by the force field dome he had created, just as the attacks of Makoto's."

"Well, I managed to hurt them with my Crescent Beam," Minako said smugly. "Maybe you should bait them into an ambush so that I can hit them from behind."

"Minako!" Makoto looked at her with shock. "We're supposed to be the good guys, and such an insidious attack doesn't befit our reputation at all!"

"But I guarantee you that it would work."

"We first have to find Kunzite and Zoisite before we can do anything," Ami said. "When we only run into them by chance we're never prepared to attack. We should dig out their hiding place and take the battle to them. That way we hopefully won't endanger innocent bystanders either."

"In theory that plan sounds great - but how can we go about it? It's not as if we could just ask them 'Hey, where are you going?'," Minako commented ironically.

"Can't you get a reading on them via your computer?" Rei asked Ami.

"That would be possible if they were in the vicinity, but it seems their base is farther away than my scanner reaches."

"It was much easier when the Dark Kingdom just sent some youma that we could simply blast apart," the black-haired girl grumbled. "I feel pretty uneasy imagining what things they are stealthily setting in motion behind our backs."

"I'm sure they will torture Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi sobbed. "And I can't do anything to help him!"

Further planning was stalled when the Senshi tried to calm down their leader, a task that wasn't too easily accomplished.

- - -

Prince Endymion finally settled on a tactic. He ordered a small legion of energy sensitive youma to occupy some strategical locations in Tokyo.

Hopefully either the Senshi or the traitors would trigger the sensor net - or maybe even both - and he could spring the trap and teleport them into the Dark Kingdom where Queen Beryl would take proper care of them.

Now all he could do was wait until someone used his or her powers.

- - -

"Don't you think it's awfully quiet?" Zoisite looked out of the window of their house. The dark forest outside reminded him a bit of the gloomy landscape of the Dark Kingdom. "Normally I ran into those Sailor brats every time I appeared in the Earth Realm, and now we're here for several days, and except for that Mercury girl we haven't seen any of them."

"Maybe they went on a vacation?" Kunzite shrugged and stepped behind him. "I won't complain that they didn't disturb our shopping trips." After the first visits in town they had tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and refrained from using either doorways or teleport spells.

Zoisite had convinced Kunzite that he should try out the red Ferrari which stood in the garage behind the house. After a time of trial and error, Kunzite had even managed to drive the car out of the garage, but not without demolishing the rear bumper when it accidentally started in reverse.

But shortly after he was able to steer the automobile halfways securely through the streets, and Zoisite declared that he wanted a car, too, but one that didn't have any dents and scratches in the varnish. (Well, the garage door wasn't as wide as Kunzite would have liked.)

By now they had also finished the renovation of their house - or rather Kunzite finished it. Zoisite had been irresistible when he convinced him that he, Kunzite, could do it much faster and better than him.

This threatened to become a habit, Kunzite thought wryly. He really should try to withstand Zoisite's enchanting smile and teasing kisses once in a while. Although, if he actually managed to do so, his beloved would certainly pout, and that was even worse.

Kunzite wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"What about the silver crystal?" Zoisite asked and leaned back against him. "It's still in the possession of SailorMoon. If she doesn't show up anymore, how are we supposed to get our hands on it?"

"Currently I worry more about the fact that we haven't seen or heard anything from Queen Beryl and her troops," Kunzite remarked. "And I'm likewise astonished that Obsidian hasn't shown up yet to harass us."

"Well, first they have to find us. As long as we stay here, or don't use our powers while we're away from the wards of the house, it should prove rather difficult for them to locate us. Although I hate it that we have to hide from Queen Beryl." He turned to face Kunzite and looked up to him. His lover's cool platinum eyes always had a soothing effect on him.

"I don't like it either - but I must admit I don't want to try out if I have managed to break her hold on me permanently, or if she can control me again once I'm back in her reach. I wonder anyway how you have managed to defy her so often, little rat."

"Must have been my bad temper," Zoisite grinned. "You know I don't listen to logical or other arguments if someone gets me mad."

"Hm, as far as I know there are _some_ arguments that never fail to get your attention." With a smile the silver-haired King tenderly caressed the nape of Zoisite's neck, and the young man couldn't help but melt against Kunzite's body.

"But that's your privilege only," Zoisite purred.

"I hope so."

"And what are we going to do now?" As he did most of the time, Zoisite looked up to Kunzite for guidance. It was always much easier to let him decide what to do.

"We could walk a bit around the city and check the detector crystals I set up so that we can be sure they work properly and we could visit our favourite restaurant. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

They dressed for their trip. Zoisite had grown rather fond of colourful clothing since he didn't need to wear his dull grey uniform anymore, and he put on a combination of red shirt, blue jeans and a white jacket, while Kunzite chose an outfit in dark blue and black.

When they mounted the Ferrari, Kunzite sighed. The car was in a bad shape from his first driving experiments, and he wasn't sure if glossing over the dents with a magickal spell would suffice to get everything in order again. He had the feeling the chassis was slightly contorted, too. Nonetheless, he repaired the scratches and dents in the varnish with a flick of his hand.

"What about buying a new car?" Zoisite asked. "I'd like to have a small one in green or white."

"I think you're right. This car draws too much attention."

They drove into the city and got rid of the damaged Ferrari. Shortly after they owned a nice white Toyota.

"And now let's get something to eat," Zoisite proposed. "By the way, do you sense any youma in the vicinity?"

"I have the impression there is a whole horde around, although currently they don't seem to be active." At least the crystals detected a considerable amount of dark energy in the area.

"How touching that Queen Beryl wants to get us back that badly," Zoisite said ironically.

"I wonder if we could not convince at least some of the youma to join us," Kunzite pondered. "I know there are several of them who should still be loyal to me."

"No wonder if you consider the rate at which our beloved Queen fries them whenever something doesn't work out to her liking."

"Exactly. We can use that to our advantage and turn the balance a bit more to our favour."

"It's too bad that some of my best youma were obliterated by those Sailor brats, among them Grape, Suzukan and Housenka." Zoisite grumbled. "And if Nephrite were still alive, I would kill him for frying Yasha."

"Unfortunately we don't dare trust Obsidian, for he's a bit peeved at you since you ordered Nephrite's death and he got this new nursemaid, but there are some youma among my troops that we might contact," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Bandana certainly, and maybe Burizaa and Shakoukai. We shouldn't get in touch with too many of them anyway as they could give away our hiding-place."

"That would be prudent. Now that we renovated our home, I'd like to stay there for a while." Zoisite took Kunzite's arm. "Let's go to the restaurant. I'm hungry, and we can think about a plan much better when we sit down in nice surroundings with a good meal and something tasty to drink."

"Good idea. I still wonder how I can contact my future 'allies' without alerting the rest. Especially as the setup of all these youma here reeks of a trap."

They went to their restaurant and enjoyed a grand meal.

"The main problem is that we can't use our powers actively at the moment," Kunzite pondered. "If I could figure out something to shield our powers from the youma! It's absolutely annoying that we can't risk a teleport or conjuring here in the city anymore."

"You're so right," Zoisite sighed. "Even one of my ice crystals would give us away, and this makes me feel utterly unarmed."

"You could resort to more mundane weapons. Knives would do almost as well."

"But my trademark attack _are_ ice crystals and fire beside telekinesis! What will the people say if I suddenly start to throw around knives? No way! You will have to devise something that allows us to work our magick again."

Kunzite sighed. This was typical. _He_ had to devise something.

"Well, you are stronger and everything," Zoisite gave him his best enchanting smile, as he knew the current facial expression of his lover too well.

"Yeah, and you know how to twist me around your little finger, little rat." Kunzite closed his eyes and pondered how he could get a message to Bandana without triggering the trap. Maybe he should check her civilian persona Asahina Nana. "Are you finished with your meal? We have to make a visit."

"A visit?" Zoisite looked wonderingly.

"Correct. When we're lucky we will meet a certain reporter in her house."

"Oh, you mean Bandana?"

"The same. Only that she goes under the name of Asahina Nana when she's in the Earth Realm."

They paid and went to the youma's house in Tokyo.

- - -

Kunzite rang at the door, and a brown-haired human female in colourful clothing opened. When she recognized the silver-haired King and his companion, she smiled and saluted.

"Lord Kunzite! You know that Queen Beryl sent Prince Endymion with a veritable army of youma to retrieve you?" She waved them into her house. It was elegantly furnished, and they took place in the living-room, Kunzite and Zoisite on the sofa and Bandana opposite them in an arm-chair.

"Of course. I assume your loyalty does not lie with Endymion?" Kunzite concentrated to sense if the youma lied.

Unfortunately he couldn't weave a real truth spell for fear to be discovered, but he was sure that he could tell any falseness Bandana spoke as she had been in his service for many years now.

"Certainly not," she assured. "I won't forget that you have always treated me fairly and even saved me from Queen Beryl's wrath more than once."

"Good." Kunzite relaxed. She had really spoken the truth as far as he could tell without the spell. He would have hated to destroy this particular youma.

Zoisite looked askance at him. What did Kunzite have in mind? His lover smiled and stroked his neck.

"Would you like me to take another photo of you?" Bandana asked amusedly.

"Maybe later. For now I'd like you to inform me about the plans of Prince Endymion and try to find out who is still on our side."

"You might be surprised - there are more youma on your side than you would guess. Queen Beryl's last rages cost lots of loyal minions their lives, and they grow more and more malcontent. The only thing that prohibits an uprising is the fact that they aren't organized and they fear Beryl's power."

"Well, that's something one can work with," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "We only have to find a way to contact the rebellious youma back in the Dark Kingdom without being noticed. I suspect that Queen Beryl is well aware of dissatisfied minions and has them under surveillance."

"And I can't ask too openly either," Bandana warned. "The Queen knows that I belonged to your troops and will watch every suspect move I make."

"Then we'll have to find someone who's innocuous enough and who still won't betray us," Kunzite pondered. "It might be amusing if we could catch Endymion and brainwash him again to serve our side."

"I don't have to remind you that Endymion's power is probably as great as yours, Lord Kunzite?" Bandana raised her eyebrows.

"No. But Beryl mind-wiped him only a short time ago, and no one can tell me that this wouldn't affect his abilities as well. He may know how to use his powers in general, but everything that needs training should be difficult to master for him for a while."

"You shouldn't forget that you have me to back you up, too," Zoisite said slightly pouty. "Remember, I almost got the twit in his Tuxedo Kamen alias."

"Of course, little rat." Kunzite gave him a consoling smile and tousled his hair. Actually he would prefer Endymion alive and mind-wiped again and not dead with an ice crystal in the back. "From today on we'll become the hunters' hunters," he declared with determination.

Zoisite and Bandana looked expectantly at Kunzite to hear what he had in mind.

The End of Pt.2

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	4. Chapter 3: Rebirth

**Rebirth**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.3)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

'A plan - I only wish I had a plan', Kunzite thought desperately, while he still maintained his usual demeanor of calm and superiority. He didn't want to alarm either Zoisite or the youma Bandana that he was utterly clueless how to begin the fight.

Kunzite and Zoisite still sat on the sofa in the elegantly furnished living room of Bandana's human alter ego Asahina Nana, and the youma had taken place opposite them in an arm-chair.

Well, the silver-haired man thought, he would make them believe that he knew what to do and make up his steps as he went along. After all, it had worked the other times, too, and no one had noticed. He gave Zoisite a confident smile, and his lover looked back comfortedly.

"It's too bad that we can't open a doorway or teleport to the Dark Kingdom without being noticed," Kunzite mused. "Of course there is the permanent doorway at the North Pole, but we still have to get there somehow."

"Why don't we just catch Endymion while he's in the Earth Realm?" Zoisite asked. "I must admit, I wouldn't even mind having to resort to knives if I could get him that way."

"I thought we agreed that we want him alive so that we can mind-wipe him for our purposes?"

"Awww, Kunzite-sama! _You_ have agreed on that. I've seen how you looked at him when you teleported him back to the Dark Kingdom. I'd rather eliminate the temptation before he has a chance to spirit you away from me."

Kunzite sighed. True, Endymion was somewhat good-looking, but he lacked the catlike grace and fiery temper of Zoisite. How could he convince his beloved that his jealousy was absolutely unnecessary? Well, for starters, he had better refrain from using Endymion's name as far as that was possible.

"Zoisite, have you already forgotten that I decided to be exiled from the Dark Kingdom rather than to be without you?" Of course it was a bit unfair to remind him that he saved his life, but it was equally unfair that Zoisite always threw his jealous tantrums.

"Of course not!" The young man immediately snuggled closer to Kunzite who smiled inwardly. That was much better than having to endure Zoisite's unjustified accusations.

"I love you, my little rat," he assured him. "I promise that you can do whatever you wish with Endymion once he has lost his usefulness to us."

"Whatever I wish?" Zoisite's emerald eyes lit up as he imagined some creative new methods of torture. "You're always so good to me, Kunzite-sama."

When he looked up to his lover with affection, Bandana couldn't help but take a new photo of them. She grinned and gave it to Kunzite. "You two always make a wonderful motif."

"Thanks - now we can finally replace that old picture you did so long ago."

"Let me see, too!" Zoisite gazed at the image. "Don't you think my hair is too messed up? Let me brush it, and Bandana can take another picture."

"Oh no, you look just right. This time we don't let Bandana take two or more dozens of photos until you're satisfied with your appearance." Kunzite kissed him.

"All right."

The youma smiled. "I don't mind taking some more pics of you."

"But _I_ do," Kunzite sighed.

"Oh. I see," Bandana giggled.

"Well, back to business," the silver-haired man said. "Do you have an idea of where we can set up a trap for Prince Endymion, Bandana?"

"I can try to find out where his headquarters are. Then we could either try to assault him there or call him to lure him into an ambush."

"An ambush sounds good to me," Zoisite remarked.

"Why does this not surprise me in the least?" Kunzite commented amused. "Good. - Bandana, I order you to seek out Prince Endymion's hideaway in the Earth Realm. Report to me at once when you have succeeded."

He gave the youma the location of the Japanese restaurant that he and Zoisite visited almost every day. If they weren't there the youma should check in again some time later.

- - -

Obsidian sighed. He was abysmally bored.

Now his oh so dear 'nursemaid' Antimony forced him to learn a couple of spells from this thick volume of which he couldn't even read the title as it was painted in some weird symbols that were absolutely unlike any writing used today. Blasted Old-Kesshana, he thought, a language that was dead already in the days of the Crystal Kingdom, but still used to record magickal spells and procedures.

Somehow Antimony was worse than Nephrite had ever been. When Beryl had given him Nephrite as mentor, he had hoped that he had seen the last of his old nursemaid who had looked after him since he was a small child, but when Nephrite had been killed on Zoisite's orders, Beryl gave him back into Antimony's care for want of a better solution.

It was worse than boring, he thought, when he studied the pages he was supposed to learn, as he would never need these silly spells in his future life. Listlessly he leafed through some pages further on.

Suddenly something caught his attention. The spell's title said something about conjuring disembodied spirits, if he deciphered it correctly.

Obsidian smiled and started to read the spell aloud. He understood only about every third word of the sermon, but he wanted to see what happened when he was through. When he ended, nothing occurred, though.

Disappointed, Obsidian called for Antimony, when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to try out spells on his own. Well, now it was too late.

Antimony stormed into the chamber. She was a petite, lithe blonde with a long ponytail that reached down to her knees. As she didn't belong to the officers of Beryl's army, she wore light blue leggins and a long-sleeved, thigh length tunic of darker blue.

"What do you want?" she asked. Beryl had made it clear to her that she was personally responsible for Obsidian's well being, and so she had better look after him.

Unfortunately she herself had no magickal powers anymore, so everything relied on her force of personality and the underlying threat that Beryl would be really angry if Obsidian didn't obey her.

"Why doesn't this spell function properly?" Obsidian pointed to the page.

Antimony looked at the title, and her blue eyes widened in shock. "Promise me not to use this spell _ever_! It's much too dangerous as the spirit you call will slip into the next available body."

"Aha?" Obsidian looked at her thoughtfully and decided to repeat the spell. This time he supplied a name for the spirit, and the first deceased person that came to his mind was Nephrite.

Before Antimony could react, a bright flash shot through the room, and a shockwave hurled Obsidian into the far wall. When the smoke cleared, Antimony still stood in front of the book, although she looked a little shaken by the events.

Obsidian waited patiently for the dressing down, but Antimony stayed silent. Curiously, the violet-haired man stepped nearer.

"What's happened?" Antimony asked in utter confusion.

"There was a flash and smoke," Obsidian said with his best innocent look.

"A flash?" Antimony looked horrified at her hands and the rest of her body. "What have you done," she suddenly shouted at Obsidian. "What have you done to me?"

"Er, nothing," Obsidian said perplexed. He didn't know what she meant. Okay, she looked a little dishevelled, and her clothes were slightly burnt, but she was healthy and alive, wasn't she?

"I'm not _me_ anymore," Antimony cried.

"Huh?" Obsidian didn't understand even one word.

"The last thing I remember is that I was killed, and then there was silence. And now?"

Obsidian's confusion grew.

"Why am I in this body?" Now Antimony's gaze fell on the book. "Conjuring disembodied spirits! Don't tell me you have used this spell?" He always thought this spell was lost with a lot of other important spells when the Crystal Kingdom was destroyed.

"Er, well, yes..." Obsidian said hesitatingly. "Was that wrong?"

"By the stars, I thought at least in death I would be safe from you!"

"A-hem..." Suddenly Obsidian had a flash of insight. "Nephrite? Is that _you_?"

"Who else? What have you done to me?" the former second of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom lamented.

- - -

Zoisite and Kunzite were back in their house, and the younger man occupied himself with throwing knives at the door of the living room, where he had put up a lifesize image of Endymion.

Some of the sleak throwing knives stuck in the prince's eyes, throat and heart. Kunzite sighed, but decided to say nothing.

"So, what do you think?" Zoisite said smugly when he collected his knives.

"You ruined the door."

"Awwwww, Kunzite-sama, I _have_ to exercise a bit!"

"There are other, less destructive things you could exercise - some of which I'd be delighted to assist you with." Kunzite bowed down to him and kissed him on the neck. Zoisite smiled at him.

"But we have to be prepared when we lure Endymion into our ambush."

"True. Although I still think you shouldn't kill him immediately."

Zoisite threw his knives again, this time each of them hitting a non-vital spot of the Endymion image. "Don't worry, Kunzite-sama. Didn't I tell you I wanted to torture him a bit for starters?"

"Zoisite, you know that I dislike it when you cause such a mess with your victims." Kunzite preferred to work more cleanly. He held out his hand and telekinetically collected all of Zoisite's knives and put them into a drawer. The small man pouted.

"You _do_ have a soft spot for Endymion, don't you?"

"No, little rat," Kunzite sighed and pulled Zoisite into his arms to comfort him. They sank down on the sofa, and Zoisite enjoyed his lover's attentions.

- - -

Obsidian looked thoughtfully at Antimony - or rather Nephrite. Hm, when Nephrite was in Antimony's body now - where was she? When he sensed around he couldn't feel any spirit or energy signature of her. Had she simply dissolved? Obviously Nephrite's energy pattern had been too strong and probably overpowered hers.

Well, at least that meant she couldn't force him to learn any more stupid spells he didn't need, and he hadn't forgotten the spankings she had given him when he was a small child and played some tricks on her.

But what what should he do with Nephrite now? His new outer appearance was slightly unsettling, and when Beryl discovered what had happened, she would certainly be furious. He had to get rid of Nephrite as fast as possible.

The best idea would probably be to send him to the Earth Realm where he could get to terms with his new look. He/she still stared down at him/herself in shock. Obsidian opened a doorway and shoved Nephrite through; he should appear somewhere in the area of Tokyo where he had this house of his.

Just when Nephrite was gone and Obsidian's big spellbook hidden, a call of Queen Beryl's reached him, and he teleported into her audience chamber.

Fortunately she didn't know of the book that was the only legacy left by his father. It was bad enough that she knew that the Great Mage Amethyst had decided to put him into suspended animation just after the fall of the Crystal Kingdom, so that he might wake up in a better world in the future.

"Obsidian."

"At your service, my Queen." He bowed his head.

"What have you done in your rooms? I sensed a magickal explosion."

"Er, nothing, Queen Beryl. I only did my exercises as I was told, and it seems I botched a spell. But nothing happened..."

Queen Beryl looked as him sternly. "If your late father knew how incompetent you are in magickal matters, he would weep in his grave!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Obsidian looked properly chastened. "I will try to do better in the future."

"I hope so. You are dismissed!"

Obsidian teleported back to his quarters to think about his next steps. Probably he should go to the Earth Realm and try to find Nephrite.

The 'reborn' King had decided to go to his mansion, where he hoped to find the quiet and solitude to think about his current situation. He would ask the stars, as they knew everything, and that was best done in the chapel of his home.

- - -

"Did you hear that?" Zoisite looked up and frowned.

"What?" Kunzite was ripped from his reverie and disentangled his fingers from Zoisite's wonderfully soft, coppery golden hair.

"I think I heard a sound - there's someone sneaking around in our house."

"Hm." Kunzite concentrated and widened his senses to encompass the whole mansion. "I feel a familiar energy pattern," he said perplexed. "But that's impossible..."

Just in this moment Nephrite stormed through the door into the living room. He noticed the changes in his house and didn't like it at all, especially as the unwelcome visitors seemed to have taken over his mansion for good.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

A petite blonde woman stormed into the room. Kunzite let go of Zoisite and jumped to the feet.

"Shouldn't rather _you_ tell me what _you_ are doing here? - Who are you anyway?"

"This is _my_ house, and no one is allowed to enter it uninvited!" Nephrite seethed.

"_Your_ house?" Kunzite asked incredulously, before he checked the energy pattern of the strange woman. His eyes widened in shock, and he fell back onto the sofa. "Is that really you, Nephrite?"

"Nephrite?" Zoisite echoed unbelievingly.

"Yes, it's me. What have you done to my house?"

"Well, as you're dead - ah, well, as you _were_ dead - we figured that you wouldn't need it anymore." Kunzite got up again and examined Nephrite's new body with interest. He was quite pretty now, and Kunzite had the vague impression he looked somehow familiar, although he couldn't place it.

"Before I forget it - we have to settle a certain score, my dear Zoisite," Nephrite fumed. "And about _my_ house... You shouldn't consider enemies be gone so fast."

"Awwww, Nephrite," Zoisite giggled. "Stop complaining! I think this new outfit is definitely an improvement. You should rather thank me."

Nephrite growled and jumped at Zoisite to strangle him, but Kunzite pulled him effortlessly away from his beloved. Antimony's body was even smaller than Zoisite and more delicately built.

"I won't allow you to hurt Zoisite," Kunzite declared coolly. Nephrite was irritated that Kunzite was far more than one head taller than him now and so much stronger physically. This weak female body was a punishment, he thought angrily.

And anyway, he should have called in the power of the stars to blast Zoisite. It was unnerving, somehow this body seemed to react differently than he would have liked.

It was all Obsidian's fault, he thought sulkily. Well, maybe not, or he would be still dead for good. But his pupil could have given him a more fitting body! He had to come to terms with the new circumstances, before he tried anything, Nephrite decided. First of all, he needed a good glass of wine, and anyway, Zoisite certainly wouldn't run away. He could still punish him when Kunzite wasn't around some time.

"Well, how _did_ you manage this most unusual rebirth?" Kunzite asked curiously. 'He has really nice legs', he thought.

"I'm not quite sure, but it seems Obsidian succeeded in calling me back from the dead." Nephrite tried to appear as calm as possible. He couldn't do anything against the two of them anyway.

"Obsidian? How?" Kunzite shook his head. Nephrite's former pupil was a walking catastrophe when it came to magickal work. Well, maybe this accounted for Nephrite's interesting reincarnation.

"Obsidian read a formula from an old book."

"Intriguing." Kunzite sighed. He had to leave almost all of his books in the Dark Kingdom when he fled with Zoisite. If only he could retrieve them...

"But would _you_ please tell me why you have occupied my house?" He took a deep breath. If he was a bit stronger in power, he would blast first Zoisite and then Kunzite. Ah, wishful thinking!

"You weren't supposed to return from the dead," Zoisite grumbled.

"But now I'm here." His deadly gaze should have felled Zoisite, but the young man only made a face.

"And we are here as well," Kunzite stated. "And we won't go away."

Nephrite stood in front of him, arms akimbo, and looked angrily from him to Zoisite and back. "Wait and see," he threatened.

"Well, try me," Kunzite said with raised eyebrows.

"Graaa!" Nephrite stamped on the ground, and immediately wondered about this atypical behaviour. It seemed this body had some weird built-in reactions that he would have to get used to.

"Cute" Zoisite commented. "Nephrite you look really sweet in this body. You should have tried that before."

Of course this only prompted Nephrite to jump Zoisite again.

"Na!" Kunzite said and plucked him away from the copper-gold haired man. "I thought you knew that Zoisite isn't interested in women."

"I only want to show him how it's like to be dead", Nephrite fumed.

"I won't allow you to kill my beloved," Kunzite declared, and Zoisite gave him an affectionate smile, before he grinned evilly at Nephrite.

"Let him try. I'd love to return the favour a second time."

Nephrite couldn't decide whom he should kill first, but unfortunately he was much too weak for such actions anyway. He clenched his fists in an act of futility and grumbled something.

Kunzite grinned and examined him from the dishevelled blonde head to the shoes. Nephrite looked really sweet that way.

"Don't even think about that," Zoisite warned his beloved and put a hand on his arm. It was really unfair that Kunzite liked both men and women, for that meant he had to be doubly careful where his partner put his eyes.

Nephrite had the feeling they wanted to make fun of him, and he gave them deadly looks. "So you really want to stay here?" He tried desperately to stay calm.

"You got the point." Kunzite put his arms around Zoisite's middle and looked at Nephrite. "But you may take a suite in the other wing of the house, and we will stay in this wing."

With another murderous gaze, Nephrite invoked his powers and disappeared.

"Where has he gone?" Zoisite wondered.

"To the other wing, just as I told him."

"It seems he's a tad angry," Zoisite giggled and turned around to face Kunzite.

"Indeed. I shall put up some new wards around our bedroom, just to be sure."

"He has nice legs, though," Zoisite mused.

"Little rat, don't tell me you find a _woman_ attractive?"

Zoisite grinned sprightly. Was there a little jealousy in Kunzite's voice? That served him right. "You know, somehow there's a man within that body."

"Don't you dare look at him as you look at me!" Kunzite said sternly.

"Lord Kunzite, you know I would _never_ do that." Zoisite smiled at him. "You're much too powerful as that I'd ever want to let you go. Who else would protect me like you do?"

"Good." Kunzite kissed him tenderly.

- - -

Nephrite stood in one of the empty rooms of the other wing of his mansion and conjured fragile things that he could smash against the wall.

With satisfaction he watched as the heap of splinters at the ground grew. Suddenly he became aware what he was doing, and he stopped, blushing deeply. This body sometimes seemed to have its own notions of proper behaviour.

Nephrite conjured a tall mirror to study his new appearance. It was horrible! He had to find a way to get back _his_ body as fast as possible. This was more than a punishment! He had to get a whole new stock of clothes.

Well, but first he definitely needed a bath. _If_ he had to live with this impractical kneelength mane, it had to be at least washed and combed. And this tunic had seen better days, too. If he was lucky, at least some of his clothes should be still here in the house.

When he lay in the bath tub of one of the guest bathrooms and soaked in the hot water, he tried to figure out a way to get his hands on Obsidian's spellbook. When it contained the formula to put him into this body, there should be a way to get him out of this condition as well.

At least he could be sure that Obsidian would appear sooner or later. His student never missed an opportunity to make fun of other people's misfortunes.

- - -

"Do you think he will want to live here in the house again?" Zoisite looked at Kunzite with a gaze that begged the older man to tell him it was not like that.

"I fear that's exactly what he wants to do," Kunzite sighed, though.

"I'll kill him again," Zoisite threatened. He was pretty peeved that he hadn't managed to off Nephrite properly the first time. One should never give such important tasks to subordinates.

- - -

Obsidian expected that Nephrite had reached his house by now, and so he materialized in the chapel. When he spread his senses, he was surprised to feel more than one person in the mansion.

Curiously he followed the patterns and discovered the fugitive Kings in the living room. Kunzite sat on the sofa, Zoisite snuggled close to him, while he played with his beloved's gold-copper hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Obsidian queried. So this was where they hid from Queen Beryl!

"Well, we _thought_ we had a chance to live in peace and harmony," Kunzite said. He closed his eyes and buried the face in Zoisite's silky mane. 'While we figure out a plan to overthrow Queen Beryl and assume the power in the Dark Kingdom', he added mentally.

"I was bored stiff in the Dark Kingdom after Nephrite's death and when you were gone as well," Obsidian remarked. "But now I know where I can find you," he grinned.

Kunzite and Zoisite exchanged a stressed look, and the young man laid his head against his lover's shoulder. Kunzite would certainly take care that everything would become good again.

Obsidian sank into the armchair and sprawled all over it, while he examined the happy couple and smiled contentedly. The time of boredom was finally over! Especially, as Nephrite was here, too. He wondered if they had seen him already.

Kunzite thought about blasting Obsidian to oblivion, as the violet-haired man might give them away. He lifted his hand, but Obsidian noticed the gesture immediately.

"Don't even think about it," he grinned. "I have found an interesting spell that would reflect every attack at me back to you, and I guess that certainly won't be fortunate for you." At least he hoped it would work that way. To be honest, he didn't care at all to test his claim, but if Kunzite actually wanted to fry him, he had nothing to lose.

Kunzite gave him a deadly look, but decided not to take his chances, as his own attacks certainly could be dangerous for him. "By the way, what did you do to your nursemaid?" he deliberately changed the topic.

"Nothing," Obsidian replied innocently.

"Antimony said she was Nephrite, and the energy signature backed her claim."

"Hm, that may well be."

"So what have you _done_ to her or him - or rather both of them?"

"I just read something aloud, then there was a flash and smoke, and it had just happened."

"You don't want to tell me you played with a magickal spell that you didn't understand?"

"Me? Certainly not!"

"He did," Zoisite contradicted with conviction and played with Kunzite's silver strands.

"So what?" Obsidian sulked. "I was bored."

"Poor boy," Zoisite sneered.

"What _exactly_ have you done?" Kunzite wanted to know.

"As I have already told you - I read something aloud."

"And what was it that you have read?"

"A book."

"Cut that," Kunzite said icily. "Name the spell."

"Well, it said something about conjuring spirits or the like."

Kunzite blanched. "You actually invoked the great conjuring of disembodied spirits?"

"What's that?" Zoisite asked.

"A powerful binding spell that calls to disembodied spirits and is able to pull them into a host body and bind them there."

"Well, there were so many words I didn't know," Obsidian admitted his ignorance.

The silver-haired man sighed. "Unfortunately it's enough to say the words, as the underlying pattern bends reality. You've imprisoned Antimony's mind and channeled Nephrite into her body."

"I never liked her anyway."

"If it is correct what I remember about this spell, it means that Nephrite will be bound to Antimony's body until it is destroyed." Kunzite wondered where Obsidian had gotten the spell from. All of his books only had mentioned it and some of its properties, but they agreed upon the fact that the formula was lost since the time of the Crystal Kingdom.

"Well, I haven't planned that, but I think it serves him right. Now he's paid back that he always forced me to do these stupid exercises," Obsidian said smugly. "Anyway, he should be glad that he isn't dead anymore."

"Well, I _could_ do something about _that_," Zoisite said thoughtfully and played with an ice crystal. Fortunately he could conjure things in the house without drawing unwanted attention here.

"If you do that I will simply call him back," Obsidian grinned. "The spell wasn't very straining."

"Oh, it's no fun killing someone when you know that he'll come back anyway," Zoisite pouted, before a wicked gleam lit up his intense green eyes. "Although, then I could try out several methods of torture on him..."

"For the time being we will have to live with him as he is," Kunzite decided. If Obsidian called Nephrite back every time Zoisite killed him, they could better try to come to terms with the situation of him staying here.

"Well, maybe I can turn him into something more agreeable," Obsidian mused. "In that book there were quite a lot of spells I didn't know."

"And what book would that be?"

"It's got no title, but it is rather large and thick. It's black with strange golden symbols on it." Obsidian projected a three dimensional picture of the tome's cover in the room, and Kunzite looked at it incredulously. He had heard and read of this masterpiece of ancient magick lore, but...

"_This_ book has been lost for over a millennium," he breathed. "Where have you found it?"

"It's mine. It always was."

"But who gave it to you? This treasure was once compiled by the Great Mage Amethyst who died during the Crystal War."

"I know. That's what the book says."

"Pardon! How did you come into the possession of it?"

"Who else should have gotten it?" Obsidian looked questioningly at Kunzite.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Kunzite asked. He suddenly had a suspicion. Zoisite followed the dialog with fascination.

"From the Dark Kingdom, what did you think?"

"Cut that! Who are your parents?"

"Why do you want to know this?"

"Because it might clear up some things, such as your relationship to Queen Beryl." He tapped his fingers on the sofa's armrest. "Tell me," he commanded, and his platinum eyes started to glow in the iciest blue. "_Now_."

"If I tell you, I'll only get into trouble," the young man moaned.

"If you _don't_ tell me, you'll get into even more trouble," Kunzite said icily.

Obsidian sighed. "You are pretty mean," he complained. "All right. My mother was Galena and my father Amethyst. Are you satisfied now?"

"Just a moment - you don't want to tell me that you're the son of the Great Mage Amethyst?"

Obsidian's enervated look spoke volumes.

"Why didn't you perish in the destruction of the Crystal Kingdom like the others?"

"I have been told that I was put in suspended animation together with my nursemaid Antimony. Queen Beryl found us only fourteen years ago and freed us from the cold sleep chambers."

"Intriguing." Kunzite examined the violet-haired man thoughtfully. He was pretty sure that Nephrite didn't know of Obsidian's heritage, and now some of his behaviour made sense, too.

"So what?" Zoisite asked with a frown.

"According to some ancient books - that unfortunatelly still are back in our house in the Dark Kingdom - the Great Mage Amethyst was the brother of King Heliodor, the last ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, who happened to be the father of our dear Queen Beryl."

"Is your curiosity satisfied now?" Obsidian inquired impatiently. Now he really would get into trouble, for Beryl didn't want others to know too much about her wayward cousin.

"It is," Kunzite nodded. Finally he knew Obsidian's secret.

"And now?" Zoisite demanded. "We still have to deal with Nephrite."

"Why?" Obsidian wondered.

"He wants to reclaim his house," Zoisite sulked. "But it's ours now!"

"If he stayed in the other wing of the house, I could live with it," Kunzite stated, although Zoisite didn't look very happy about this.

"Well, _I_ don't mind where you are living," Obsidian grinned. "But now that I know where I can find you, I'll certainly visit you more often."

"I fear we can't hinder you," Kunzite sighed. At least it seemed that Obsidian didn't want to betray them to Queen Beryl.

"You don't want to spoil me the fun, do you?"

"But you won't visit us when we're otherwise occupied," Zoisite demanded. He gave Kunzite a loving look, took his hand and and laid it against his cheek.

"And how am I supposed to know that you're 'otherwise occupied'?"

"Well, when we have retreated to our bedchambers," Zoisite declared, slightly blushing.

"I bet you spend 95 percent of your time there," Obsidian said amused.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to," Zoisite sighed dreamily and nibbled at Kunzite's earlobe. "Unfortunately, Kunzite-sama much too often has other things to do."

Obsidian looked at them doubtfully.

"By the way, Obsidian, what do you think of Queen Beryl?" Kunzite changed the topic.

"Beryl? I don't like her very much."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Asking hypothetically... Whom would you prefer on the throne of the Dark Kingdom - her or me?"

"Neither. I don't think _anyone_ is qualified to take this place."

"But the Dark Kingdom _has_ to be ruled by someone," Zoisite interjected. "I think Kunzite-sama would be the perfect choice." He looked up to him with utter devotion.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me at all."

"But what do you have against him?" Zoisite looked poutily at Obsidian.

"Why should I support him?"

"Just _look_ at him!"

Obsidian grinned. "I thought you forbade me to do right this?"

"Hm. Yes. I think you have a point. - But my beloved is strong, intelligent, rational, loving and just plain wonderful", Zoisite enumerated, and Kunzite gave him an affectionate look. "And what arguments do you have against him?"

"He orders me around!"

"A true ruler _needs_ a strong commanding presence." Zoisite positively melted against Kunzite's side, when the older King caressed his neck. "So, do you help us getting rid of Queen Beryl?"

"Well, I won't do anything against you."

"That's all we ask." Zoisite beamed at him. Obsidian examined the two of them thoughtfully. He just didn't know what to do.

"Obsidian, do you know where Endymion's base in the Earth Realm is located?" Kunzite inquired.

"Don't you have any spies?"

"Of course we have. But I prefer to verify their findings."

"And who tells you that I say the truth?"

"I will know."

"How?"

"I can sense it," Kunzite lied without missing a beat. He wasn't sure he could overcome Obsidian's natural defenses, but the boy didn't have to know that.

Obsidian frowned doubtfully.

"Try me," the silver-haired man challenged and gazed at him with his best icy stare.

"But I don't know it," Obsidian hurried to say.

"Then find it out!"

"As you wish." Obsidian was a little peeved how easily Kunzite managed to make him obey.

"By the way, how many youma has Endymion at his disposal?"

"All of them, I think."

Kunzite sighed; but that was to be expected.

"Well, Beryl is livid with rage."

"So am I," Kunzite said icily. "No one tries to kill my love and lives for long to gloat about it."

Obsidian looked at him and decided that it would be really unwise to cross Kunzite in any way.

"I wonder what Nephrite is doing right now," Zoisite mentioned.

"When I last saw him, he was sitting in the bathtub," Obsidian replied.

"I wonder if he might help us to get rid of Beryl." Zoisite looked at Obsidian.

"Well, if he doesn't kill you first, he might even support you."

"Kunzite-sama will protect me," the copper-gold haired man smiled confidently and snuggled closer to the subject of his affection.

"You might try to bribe him with some bottles of good wine," Obsidian suggested. "Or promise him new clothes. He might be in need of some."

"Well, I have a couple of nice dresses in my wardrobe." Zoisite blushed slightly.

"I think they might look wonderful on Nephrite in his current state," Obsidian giggled.

"I agree," Kunzite said. "I'd really love to see him in this alluring short red dress of yours."

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite pouted.

"I'd say currently he has just the right curves for it."

"But I looked nice in it too, didn't I?" Zoisite looked up to his lover.

"Indeed, my little rat." Kunzite tenderly caressed his cheek.

"Yeah, your legs are much longer and nicer," Obsidian nodded.

"Exactly," Kunzite agreed and stroked Zoisite's thighs.

"Although the fact that Nephrite currently looks like my nursemaid lessens my interest in his appearance a bit," Obsidian remarked.

"That reminds me," Zoisite laughed gleefully. "Wasn't there some mortal chick Nephrite had fallen in love with? I think it might be fun to introduce her to the new Nephrite!"

"Sounds like fun," Obsidian agreed.

Zoisite's eyes gleamed wickedly. "I can see wholly new ways to torture him."

"And what are we going to do now?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Well, I know a couple of things." Zoisite curled up against Kunzite.

"We should wait for Nephrite," Kunzite decreed. "And then we will plan the downfall of Queen Beryl!"

The End of Pt.3

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	5. Chapter 4: Who's that Girl?

**Who's that Girl?**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.4)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Nephrite didn't want to return from his bath, and so Obsidian decided to check on him. The violet-haired man teleported into the other wing of Nephrite's - well, now obviously Kunzite's and Zoisite's - house, where the formerly dead King tried to get used to his new body.

"I'll be back later."

"Great," Zoisite smiled. He really needed some privacy with Kunzite. "'Later' means _when_?"

"Oh, ten or fifteen minutes."

Zoisite sighed disappointedly. "Only ten minutes?"

"What did you think? I don't need more time to check on Nephrite."

"Not? You might consider seducing him. That'd take some longer."

"Yuck!" Obsidian looked at him in utter disgust. "Not likely!"

"At least that might take longer than ten minutes."

"Forget it!"

"That's unfair," Zoisite sulked, and Kunzite chuckled. The little rat was absolutely sweet in his devotion to him.

"Till then," Obsidian grinned and teleported right into the bathroom where Nephrite still splashed around.

"Don't you think it's enough by now?" Obsidian asked his former mentor and studied the naked body that formerly had belonged to his nursemaid Antimony. S/he was slender and nicely proportioned and had gold-blonde hair that reached down to hir knees and floated around in the water.

"No, I don't think so," Nephrite snapped. "How could you do this to me? You could have at least found a better fitting body for me!"

"You should rather be glad that you're alive again. But I'm sure I'll find a way to transform this body into your old one - some time or other."

"Why are you so sure that you can do it? I've never had a worse pupil than you in all my life!"

"Do you have a choice?" Obsidian looked at him with a self-satisfied grin.

"Unfortunately no," Nephrite admitted grudgingly. "And until then I will have to live with _this_."

"Cheer up, Kunzite and Zoisite think you look cute."

"I can very well live without that!"

"But they are waiting for you."

"What for?"

"They want to hatch some plans against Queen Beryl."

"Okay, I will join them shortly," Nephrite decided. "And now get out," he shouted when he became aware of Obsidian's interested gaze. He really had to get used to having a female body.

Grinning, Obsidian teleported back to the living room.

- - -

When Nephrite's student materialized, Kunzite and Zoisite, who sat on the sofa with their arms tightly round each other, were ...occupied again. They only broke their kiss, when they needed some air.

"Oh, Obsidian - you're back already?" Kunzite observed.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a while, but I didn't want to disturb you. You really look sweet together."

Zoisite blushed and lowered his gaze.

"Really," Obsidian grinned. "By the way, Nephrite will show up in a couple of minutes."

"Great. And - _does_ he want one of my dresses?" Zoisite looked down on himself. Currently he wore deep red trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt, and he was quite happy about it. He didn't really want Obsidian - or worse Nephrite - to see him in a dress again.

"I didn't ask him, but then, he was still in the bathtub."

"Well, that's a sight I wouldn't mind either," Kunzite said with a grin, and Zoisite bit him lightly in the earlobe.

"Hey, little rat," the silver-haired man protested. "Believe me, I don't intend never betray you."

"I hope so," Zoisite pouted.

"Well, I must admit, though, that Nephrite is rather pretty at the moment," Obsidian stated.

"In terms of appearances he can't hold a candle to Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite said devotedly.

Obsidian laughed. "I'd rather not comment on that."

Finally, Nephrite entered the room. Somewhere in the cellar he had found some overlooked clothes of his which of course were much too large for his small frame. Furthermore he hadn't managed to tame his hair that was at least twice the length of his former hair-do.

Obsidian was quite amused.

"Perfect," Zoisite grinned. "Next time if someone has to disguise as SailorMoon we can take Nephrite!"

"I don't know how _anyone_ can live with such impractical long tresses!" He pulled at the shaggy strands.

Zoisite stood up from the sofa, held out a hand and conjured a brush. "I just can't stand by and watch this." Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do anything you want if you free me from these tangled things!"

"Anything I want?" Zoisite looked at him curiously.

"Of course _not_!" Nephrite fumed, "but you could help me anyway."

"Oh, I'd be delighted to help you out of your misery." The brush turned into an ice crystal.

"Zoisite," Kunzite said quietly with a menacing look at his lover. "You will immediately cease threatening Nephrite. We may need him for our plans."

"But Kunzi-"

"_No._"

Zoisite lowered his gaze. "As you wish, my Lord," he said meekly, and Nephrite almost couldn't believe it. How _did_ Kunzite manage to make Zoisite obey so effortlessly? The fact that they were lovers couldn't fully account for Zoisite's reaction, he was sure.

The small man fumed internally. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything against Kunzite, not even if he treated him that badly. He cursed the damned oath that hindered him to attack Kunzite in any way. Well, he did love him, even desperately so, but sometimes he would like to teach him a lesson, nonetheless.

Zoisite turned the ice crystal back into the brush and went defiantly to Nephrite. Then he would turn to other means, and making Kunzite jealous to hurt him a bit might do, too.

Nephrite had watched the exchange of looks with fascination. Zoisite always reminded him of a volcano short of a devastating eruption, and he still couldn't understand how Kunzite could cope with him. _He_ definitely wouldn't stand him for too long.

With a suspicious glance he watched Zoisite coming nearer.

"Don't worry, Zoisite won't harm you for the time being," Kunzite said flatly.

"Thank you very much," Nephrite replied wryly. Kunzite gave him an icy stare.

"Now keep still," Zoisite demanded and started to work on the long, gold-blonde hair. He absolutely loved long hair, there were so many things one could do with it.

"I'm finished," he declared after a while.

Now Nephrite's hairdo was the exact copy of SailorMoon's, only without the red ornaments that normally adorned her odangos.

Nephrite conjured a mirror and discovered Zoisite's handiwork. He sighed tragically. "Great! Now I'm just as blonde as SailorMoon," he said self-ironically.

Kunzite almost fell from the sofa, doubling over from laughter, and Obsidian grinned broadly as well.

"Now all I need is such a Sailor fuku, and I can join the competition."

"If he does, do you allow me to hunt him down?" Zoisite looked at Kunzite with his puppy-dog gaze.

"Of course, my little rat." The tall man smiled placatingly and held out his arms to him. Obediently Zoisite went to him and sat down on his lap. Immediately he was rewarded by a tender kiss.

Nephrite lowered himself in a chair and carefully arranged the long ponytails over the armrests. "Why do you want to talk with me?"

"I plan to dethrone Queen Beryl," Kunzite announced and absently stroked Zoisite's hair.

"So what? What do I have to do with it?"

"Beryl has Prince Endymion on her side, as well as the whole youma army. If I am to triumph against her, I need all the support I can get."

"Why do you tell me that? I don't want to return to the Dark Kingdom."

"And what do you intend to do?"

"I will try to exchange this," he pointed to himself, "for my real body. That's my foremost concern."

"As far as I heard your body disintegrated," Kunzite remarked.

"Well, I'll be content with a simile of my body. Everything is better than _this_!" Nephrite loked down at Antimony's body.

"You should be lucky that Obsidian didn't have some pet around," Kunzite grinned.

"I don't think that would have been worse."

"Well, you might have looked cute as a little piglet," Zoisite giggled.

"Pah!" Nephrite pouted.

"If you don't want to work _with_ us, I advise you strongly not to work _against_ us. Or I might ask Zoisite to take care of you again. I'm sure he'd be delighted." Indeed the young man nestled up to him, before he gave Nephrite an evil smile.

"I can't wait that Kunzite-sama allows me to get at you again."

Nephrite returned an angry look to Zoisite as he couldn't do anything else. Kunzite sighed.

"Please, why don't you just _try_ to get along in the meantime?"

"_I_ would go along with it," Nephrite claimed.

"Zoisite?" Kunzite lifted his lover's chin so that he could look into his eyes.

"I... might try it", the young man said hesitantly. "But still..."

"What?" To his surprise he discovered a single tear running down Zoisite's cheek, and Kunzite tenderly wiped it away. He really wanted to know what had happened between Zoisite and Nephrite in the past.

"I guess you wouldn't understand it anyway, my love." Zoisite curled up in his arms, and Kunzite gave Nephrite an icy glare for having caused his beloved so much pain, even though he didn't know what had occurred.

Unfortunately he knew that Zoisite would never forgive him, if he forced him to tell the whole story, so he had to wait until Zoisite managed to relate the happenings by himself.

"If there's nothing more to talk about, I'd like to go. There are some things that I have to take care of," Nephrite said.

"As you wish," Kunzite allowed him graciously. At least Zoisite had had his revenge once.

Nephrite looked at him disapprovingly. "I'll go shopping," he declared.

This statement led to one of Zoisite astonishing mood swings, and he suddenly beamed at Kunzite. "My Lord, I think I could need some new clothes, too!"

"Little rat, you have more than enough."

"Awwww, Kunzite-sama, pleeeease!"

Obsidian watched the two with amusement. Zoisite's measures of persuasion were cute.

"Well", Kunzite said thoughtfully. He had to give in to Zoisite's wishes once in a while, then he could be sure that all the important things were done as he wanted.

"Please?" Zoisite caressed Kunzite's cheek.

"Good," he finally said, and Zoisite kissed him exuberantly.

"How sweet," Obsidian grinned, and Kunzite gave him an icy stare. Zoisite stood up and stretched.

"Let's go shopping!" He took Kunzite's hands and pulled him up. "You also need some new outfits, my Lord." Currently the silver-haired man wore black jeans and a white shirt, that he had left partly unbuttoned as usual. "Don't forget to take enough money with you - I'd like to buy _several_ things."

"Everything you say, my little rat."

"I can just see it," Obsidian commented. "You'll buy whole stores empty."

"Of _course_!" Zoisite assured, and Kunzite sighed. It seemed that his partner indeed wished to go along with Nephrite and Obsidian. Well, at least he didn't intend to kill either of them for the time being.

"Does this mean that we can finally go?" Grumbling Nephrite tugged at the badly fitting clothes.

"Okay, I'll take the car out of the garage." Kunzite fetched his black denim jacket.

"You really want to go by car?" Obsidian asked.

"If we either open a doorway or teleport, we will alarm Endymion's troops, and this is too dangerous at the moment. I set up detector crystals, and they showed some youma watching the area."

"Who drives?" Obsidian had heard enough about Nephrite's driving skills to be wary.

"I do. What did you think?"

"Er, I'd rather not think anything at all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Obsidian immediately assured him.

"Good." Kunzite went to fetch the car, and Obsidian gazed at him doubtfully.

Zoisite sighed. "Well, at least the new car hasn't gotten any bumps yet."

"What about _my_ car?" Nephrite asked anxiously.

"Oh, you mean the red one?"

"Exactly."

"Er, you don't want to know." Zoisite blushed.

"Are you sure?"

Zoisite emphatically shook his head.

"If it didn't survive Kunzite's first driving experiences, I'll kill him," Nephrite threatened.

"Well, it didn't, but I would suggest that you calm down. You can't harm Kunzite-sama anyway."

Nephrite took a deep breath. He stood just before a big explosion, but unfortunately Zoisite was right. Okay, he thought resigned. He could always buy a new car.

"Don't despair, we have a nice white Toyota Corolla now."

Nephrite made a face. A car that wasn't a sport car was no car for him.

A horn sounded, and Zoisite put on a white jacket, while Obsidian stayed in the usual uniform of the Dark Kingdom, his with violet piping. They left the house and climbed into the car. At least it was fairly comfortable for four passengers, unlike Nephrite's deceased Ferrari.

Kunzite drove into the city, while Nephrite fidgeted on the seat. It took so long! Why had Kunzite to drive so slowly?

Finally they arrived and parked the car in a multi-storey car park. From there they walked to one of the shopping malls where Zoisite knew several boutiques.

Obsidian looked curiously around, while Nephrite grumbled and tugged at his much too large trousers. The first way was into a women's boutique, Zoisite decided. Nephrite desperately needed something better fitting, and while they were there he might try one one or the other nice dress, too.

Nephrite gazed doubtfully at the women's clothing. Somehow he couldn't get to like the thought of being a woman now.

Zoisite had found some fashionable short summer dresses. One particular dress in violet and light blue overcame his resolve, and he went to a mirror and held it in front of himself.

Obsidian had followed Zoisite and looked at him. "Do you really like to wear something like this?"

The pretty man blushed. "Well, don't you think it would fit me perfectly? Oh, I _have_ to try it on!" He looked around furtively and slipped into a changing room.

Obsidian waited curiously until he reappeared, and Kunzite joined Nephrite's student. At last Zoisite stepped out of the cubicle. He had taken the ribbon out of his hair and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Not bad," Obsidian commented. "Turn around."

Zoisite whirled around and his coppery golden locks flew. Kunzite shook his head with amusement. He had thought Zoisite didn't want to show himself in a dress in public again, but obviously his desire for new clothes had won over his resolve.

"You look really sweet," Obsidian grinned, and the comment prompted a frown from Kunzite. Not that he wouldn't agree, but Zoisite still was his personal property.

Zoisite blushed and cast down his eyes, then he remembered a certain promise, blushed even deeper red and fled back into the changing room. Now he had shown himself in a dress before Obsidian again! But he would buy it anyway. It really fit him perfectly.

Obsidian shook his head and decided to turn his attention to Nephrite who had chosen a pastel yellow and white outfit that certainly would look rather bland on him.

Now Zoisite returned in his trousers and shirt. He also had caught his hair in the ribbon again, Kunzite noticed regretfully. The small man gave Kunzite the dress. "Hold that, please. I want to look for something else," he said in high spirits. Without waiting for a response, he dived into the store again.

Nephrite still fought with his dress and wondered why it had the zipper on the back. How was he supposed to close it that way? He stuck his head out of the cubicle. "Could anyone help me please?"

Obsidian went to him. "Help with what?"

"The zipper of this dress."

"I see." He worked at the zipper, but the dress was pretty tight. "Maybe you should try a larger size."

Nephrite sighed. "Sounds reasonable." He wondered again what he had done to deserve this.

Furtively Zoisite rushed into the adjoining cubicle; he had found another interesting dress that he _had_ to try on. "Kunzite-sama!" he chimed and presented himself in a stunning green evening gown that exactly matched the colour of his eyes.

Nephrite raised his eyebrows when he saw Zoisite. "Elegant."

"Thanks." Suddenly he squealed when he realized that it was _Nephrite_ in that woman's body. He fled into the cubicle and cursed himself that his love for beautiful dresses always got the better of him. The next stop would be a men's boutique, he promised himself.

Obsidian brought Nephrite the pastel yellow dress two sizes larger and helped him again with the zipper. Critically Nephrite gazed at his mirror image.

"I think I'll take this. At least it's comfortable."

When Zoisite spotted Nephrite, he shook his head. "No way that you buy _this_ one," he decreed. "Wait a moment."

Only two minutes later Zoisite returned with an arm full of clothes. He threw him a bright red dress. "You have to try on this one."

"If you say so." Nephrite stared at the dress as if it might bite him, but complied. The result was stunning. Obviously Zoisite really had a knack for finding fitting clothes. Nephrite admired himself in the mirror. It really looked better than the first one.

"Nice," Kunzite commented. "You'd better let Zoisite choose your clothing."

Nephrite also tried the other pantsuits and dresses Zoisite gave him without complaints. Obsidian was amused, but Zoisite's taste in clothing was really better than Nephrite's. Kunzite had the honourable task to carry everything, as he was the one who would pay for it, too.

"I _hate_ shopping," Kunzite declared fervently when his lover was away looking for some further pieces. "Especially when Zoisite wants to buy clothing!"

Obsidian shook his head. "And why are you doing it anyway?"

"Well, some time or the other I have to do the things Zoisite wants, or he'll sulk for weeks. And anyway, he _does_ look beautiful in these outfits, doesn't he?" Kunzite looked affectionately to his beloved who just returned.

Obsidian tsked and wondered where Kunzite took his patience from. He already started to get bored again.

"I have bought enough for now," Zoisite announced. "Let's find some nice clothes for you, too, my Lord."

The silver-haired man sighed. It had been so much easier in the Dark Kingdom where he only had to wear his uniform and everything was perfectly fine.

"It seems now it's your turn," Obsidian grinned at him.

"You're right. I wish I could get back to my uniform. I especially miss my cape," he sighed.

"Well, it looked nice," Obsidian agreed. "But wasn't it much to impractical?"

"It's only a matter or practice," Kunzite said.

Nephrite decided to wear one of the dresses right away and turned around in front of the mirror. He still hadn't gotten used to his new look.

"Where are we going now?" he asked after Kunzite had paid.

"Over there!" Zoisite pointed at a men's boutique. "Kunzite-sama needs some clothes, too."

Zoisite shoved Kunzite into the store and chose a completely new wardrobe for him as well, while Nephrite and Obsidian leaned against a wall and tried to fight their boredom. Finally the young man was satisfied, and Kunzite paid before they left the store with another couple of plastic bags.

Kunzite decided to put all their purchases into the trunk of the car, before they did anything else. The others waited for him until he came back.

"I suggest we should find something to eat," Obsidian said and looked at his belly. "I'm hungry."

"I agree," Kunzite nodded and pulled Zoisite into his arms. "We are done buying clothes, aren't we, little rat?"

Zoisite looked up to him and discovered that Kunzite had put on his no-nonsense face that said he really was fed up with running around and doing the shopping.

"Yeah, I guess so," he complied. He could have gone on trying more clothes and other stuff for some more hours, but it was better not to try Kunzite's patience too much.

They looked around for a restaurant and took the nearest one.

- - -

"I don't believe it!" Mizuno Ami and her four friends strolled through a shopping mall, when the blue-haired girl discovered two familiar figures. But this wasn't was caused her incredulous shout. "Do you also see what I'm seeing?"

She pointed at a certain tall, silver-haired man who was this time not only accompanied by his partner, but also by an unknown violet-haired youth in the usual uniform of the Dark Kingdom and a blonde young woman in a blue dress who sported exactly the same weird hairdo as Tsukino Usagi.

"Waaaaah!" Usagi couldn't believe it either. There was someone who shamelessly copied her.

Kino Makoto looked fascinated at the violet-haired young man, and two big hearts appeared in her eyes. "He looks just like my old senpai," she sighed.

The other girls looked tragically heavenwards.

"Hm." Aino Minako looked from the unknown blonde to Usagi and back. "I always thought only one person would wear her hair that way."

"At least voluntarily," Hino Rei said acidly.

Of course Usagi immediately pounced on Rei and stuck her tongue out at her, which caused Rei to do just the same, until Ami stepped between them.

"Usagi, Rei, do I have to remind you that we have just discovered some bad guys? Shouldn't we do something about it?"

"Oh, yes." Embarassedly, Usagi tread from one foot on the other one. "What are we going to do now?"

"What about transforming and challenging them?" Ami asked wryly.

"But the cute guy with the violet hair just can't be evil," Makoto sighed dreamily. At least he hadn't crossed their way until now.

"Tell me, have you hidden some sister from us?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that lady over there pretty much resembles you, odangos and everything?"

"But I'm much prettier," Usagi protested.

"I fear something else," Rei interjected. "Usagi might have started a new fashion trend. "

"Me? Why?"

Rei slapped a hand to her forehead, but stifled a comment.

"They're gone," Makoto sighed. She _had_ to meet that violet-haired guy again.

"They've only gone into the restaurant," Ami told them.

"What are we waiting for?" Usagi jogged to the restaurant. The others exchanged quizzical looks, but followed her nonetheless. Unfortunately Usagi _was_ the Moon Princess and thus their leader.

"I still want to know what they have done to Tuxedo Kamen," she panted and stormed the restaurant. Suddenly she stopped when she noticed that all the guests directed their attention at her because of her vehement entrance.

Minako, who was right behind her, ran into her and threw her down. Promptly the others stumbled over them as well, and a heap of five girls lay on the ground.

A waiter looked curiously down on them. "I take it you want a table for ...five?" he asked when he had managed to figure out the number.

- - -

Obsidian watched the knot of girls with fascination. "The restaurant seems to be popular," he observed. "There's a real run on it."

"Interesting," Kunzite commented. "Wouldn't you say that the girl at the bottom of that heap has just the same hairdo as Nephrite currently has?"

"What?" Nephrite stared at the girl Kunzite had pointed out. "But... That's SailorMoon - I mean, Tsukino Usagi."

Shortly before his death he found out her true identity, but never had the chance to reveal it to anyone. Anyhow, he remembered darkly that he told her that her secret was safe with him - but then, he hadn't thought he'd come back from the dead, either.

"Pardon?" Kunzite asked incredulously. "That blonde clutz is SailorMoon? Well, the hairdo does fit. - But, wouldn't that mean the others are the rest of the Senshi?"

"It's reasonable to assume that," Nephrite agreed. "One can't even eat without being disturbed by them."

"SailorMoon?" Obsidian asked curiously. He had only heard the stories about the 'highly dangerous girl-soldiers' that Jadeite, Nephrite and some youma had told him. "_This_ is SailorMoon?" Obviously they had exaggerated hopelessly to cover their own incompetence, he thought.

"Actually, I doubt it, but obviously Nephrite has some information we lack," Kunzite stated.

"If they are truly the Senshi, I'd really like to fry them," Zoisite hissed. If SailorMoon hadn't intervened, Tuxedo Kamen would have been dead twice, and Beryl would have never found out that he was Prince Endymion.

"Zoisite," Kunzite laid a hand on his lover's arm. "You know that we'll have to deal with Endymion and the youma army as well if you invoke your powers here."

"That's so unfair," he sighed, and Kunzite gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips.

"We should disappear before they have managed to get up," Nephrite suggested.

"I agree," Kunzite said. They stood up, and Kunzite left an ample amount of money on the table to pay for whatever they had ordered. It was enough if the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom were after them, they didn't need to be pursued by the local police, too.

"We should split," Nephrite told Kunzite. "I think they will be mostly after you and Zoisite."

"Probably. Although Obsidian's uniform will have given him away as well."

"Well, then he should be able to lure them away."

"Hey, I'm no potential suicide," Obsidian protested. "If they are really the Senshi, they are dangerous!"

"I'd say if we split, they'll split as well, and if they are separated, we are stronger," Kunzite said. The power of the Senshi came mostly from working together, while he and the others were comparably stronger on their own. "We'll go that way."

Under the puzzled looks of waiters and cooks they ran through the kitchen and left the house through a backdoor.

When Kunzite and Zoisite were away, Obsidian was left confused in the restaurant. This was a little too fast for him.

The girls were still in the process of disentangling themselves from each other, but in their eagerness to be as fast as possible, they just crashed down again.

"Take your foot out of my face, Usagi," Rei hissed.

"Waaaaaah," the blonde squealed and tried to free her ponytails from under Minako.

Makoto tried to crawl out of the heap when she had discovered that the cute violet-haired boy still stood in the middle of the room.

Nephrite took his chance and ran to the exit. With a long leap he jumped over the girls and cleared off. Obsidian felt somehow left alone, although he still couldn't believe that these silly girls were the Sailor Senshi.

Finally Makoto managed to get free and stood up. She straightened her skirt and gazed enraptured at the young man. "You look just like my old senpai," she managed to say.

"What?" Obsidian didn't trust his ears.

"You have exactly the same hairstyle as he had," she noted dreamily.

Obsidian looked at her unbelievingly. This couldn't be true, could it? No, it was impossible, these girls _couldn't_ be the Senshi.

"Ahm, I'd like to invite you to a cup of tea," she said, slightly blushing.

"Tea?" Obsidian mouthed. He still didn't get it.

"Or do you prefer coffee?" This cute guy couldn't be evil, Makoto was absolutely sure.

"I... I don't know," Obsidian replied in confusion.

"We could settle on hot chocolate, too," Makoto pressed on.

"Er, I like all of it," he said and made a step backwards.

"Wonderful!" Makoto smiled. She only hoped this cutie wouldn't reject her because of her size. At least he was a little taller than she was. "By the way, I'm Kino Makoto."

"Aha." Obsidian cautiously took another step backwards.

"And what's your name?" She followed him step by step.

"My name?" He withdrew a further step.

"Yes, your name." She came nearer still.

"Obsidian." When he tried to retreat even further, he felt the wall at his back. Uh-oh. He just wanted to get away from here.

"That's an interesting name." Makoto examined him from head to toe. Actually he looked even more handsome than her old senpai, she thought.

- - -

Finally Usagi managed to get up as well, and she stormed after that impertinent copy of hers. Minako immediately followed suit, but Nephrite had quite a lead.

Rei and Ami decided to come to Makoto's aid, but somehow there didn't seem to be any battle. Actually it looked more as if Makoto had cornered a frightened animal which desperately sought for a way to escape.

"Makoto?" Rei asked unbelievingly. "Do you need help?"

Obsidian found it absolutely unfair that he had no one who came to his aid. Maybe these girls were dangerous after all.

"No," Makoto replied and tried to shoo them away. "He looks even better than my old senpai," she sighed.

Obsidian stared at her in shock. What did she want to say with this?

"But he belongs to the Dark Kingdom," Rei chided her. "They're all evil."

"Nephrite also turned good in the end," Makoto stated. "At least according to Naru."

"Who is Naru?" Obsidian wanted to know. Nephrite had never told him about someone called Naru. Although, didn't Zoisite mention something about a mortal girl Nephrite had fallen in love with?

"A school-friend of mine who fell in love with a ...colleague of yours." Makoto sighed. "This proves again that love can conquer everything."

Obsidian cursed himself that he had let her maneuver him back to the wall. How could he flee now without invoking his powers?

"Well, you're right that this guy looks quite nice, Mako," Rei agreed, "but he _is_ from the Dark Kingdom, so you really should be careful."

"I'd still like to invite you to a cup of tea, Obsidian," Makoto reminded him.

Ami was fascinated that this young Dark Kingdom guy almost looked a little frightened. Weren't they supposed to be cool and arrogant all the time?

"Good," Obsidian gave in. Probably this was the fastest way to get out of here.

With a triumphant smile, Makoto tugged him to a free table and ordered a large pot of green tea. Obsidian was curious what the tall, brown-haired girl had in mind. The other girls sat down as well and watched Makoto worriedly, who only had eyes for her target.

Rei couldn't believe that Mako was interested in a member of the Dark Kingdom, although this might open up some whole new possibilities. Maybe she could convince him to tell her the location of the entrance?

Slowly but surely the attention of the other guests turned back to their tables, and Obsidian relaxed. "Okay, what do you want of me?"

"I... I only want to talk to you." Makoto blushed deeply red. He was so cute!

"About what?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, about you for example. How old are you?" Makoto looked deep into his blue-violet eyes.

"A-hem, I think I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen. That's perfect." She smiled. "I'm fifteen. - Do you also go to school? I mean, _are_ there schools in the Dark Kingdom?"

"Aren't there schools everywhere?" Obsidian asked back.

"So the Dark Kingdom isn't too different from the Earth, it seems."

"It's darker," Obsidian volunteered.

"Well, it's the _Dark_ Kingdom after all," Ami commented amused.

"Exactly," Obsidian grinned.

"So why do you have to be evil? I mean, you hurt people when you draw the energy from them."

"And what about the humans? Don't they hurt themselves all the time, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we are worse than the humans."

"But you want to attack the Earth," Rei accused him. "Why don't you take the energy from another source?"

"And what would you suggest?"

"There's geothermal energy, tidal power plants, nuclear energy," Ami enumerated.

"I don't think that would work," Obsidian suspected. "But I'm no scientist."

"You should try to find it out. If you wouldn't attack the Earth to collect energy we could live in peace."

"I don't attack anyone," Obsidian pointed out.

"That's true," Makoto agreed. He only drank his tea. "I really don't think he's evil," she told Ami and Rei.

"I'd better go now," Obsidian said and stood up. "The others will wonder where I've gone."

"Could we meet again some time?" Makoto asked wistfully.

"Why not?" Obsidian replied.

"What about sunday? We could watch a movie in the cinema."

"Perhaps."

"Please - sunday afternoon at the cinema complex. I'll wait for you."

Rei looked heavenwards. She couldn't believe it - Makoto actually intended to date a member of the Dark Kingdom.

"Until then." Obsidian waved at her and left the restaurant. Makoto followed him with the eyes and had hearts in them again.

- - -

Obsidian immediately set out to look for Nephrite. It didn't take long for him to find him. He was still running from the two blonde girls, and by now he was pretty much exhausted, so they slowly but surely gained on him.

Obsidian had found a good observation post and amused himself watching his former mentor.

"Hold!" Usagi panted. "I'll get you anyway."

Kunzite and Zoisite had arrived as well, and when they heard the sound of a fast pursuit, they hid in a house entrance to let the three blondes run by. It was an amusing sight how their hair blew about.

Now Obsidian discovered Kunzite and Zoisite when they stuck their heads out of the entrance to look after the three girls.

Suddenly Nephrite stopped in his tracks and turned to face his pursuers. "Would you please tell me what you want of me?"

"Ahm," Usagi panted heavily. "Er, what _did_ we want of her?"

"I thought you had a plan," Minako replied in surprise.

Obsidian, Kunzite and Zoisite stalked a little closer, but still tried to stay hidden. Kunzite was badly out of breath. He really should have trained a little more and not relied so much on his magickal powers to float around, he thought wryly.

When they studied Nephrite, SailorMoon and the other blonde - who probably was SailorVenus - it was almost uncanny how much they resembled each other. Especially SailorMoon and Nephrite-Antimony almost looked like twin sisters.

"What I wanted to know," Usagi began. "Why do you run around just like me?"

"I could give the question back to you," Nephrite retorted and folded his arms. "Well?"

"Ahm, I don't know, I always look like this," Usagi said surprised.

"What is going on anyway?" Minako wanted to know. "I thought we pursued someone from the Dark Kingdom?"

"You're right," Usagi nodded. "I think we should transform."

"Usagi!"

"Aha," Kunzite, who had strained to overhear the conversation and succeeded, observed. So it was true and they _were_ two of the Sailor Senshi.

"I can't believe that those two dumb blondes have given us such difficulties," Zoisite whispered into Kunzite's ear and took the opportunity to kiss him briefly on the check. Kunzite smiled and tousled his lover's hair affectionately.

"Transform into _what_?" Nephrite asked innocently. Maybe they should try to transform into brunettes - that might heighten their intelligence quotient.

Minako tugged at Usagi's sleeve. "We'd better go."

"Why? I thought we wanted to interrogate her?" She frowned. "Although I don't know anymore what I wanted to ask her."

Minako looked heavenwards.

Nephrite looked from SailorMoon to the other girl and grinned. He couldn't believe that the former was the leader of the much feared Sailor Senshi. She really was only blonde.

"Kunzite-sama, I want to frighten them a bit - may I?" Before the older King could answer, Zoisite stepped behind Usagi.

"_Boooo_!" he said loudly.

Usagi jumped almost three feet high and looked utterly shocked. Zoisite laughed his best evil laugh. "Well, well. Whom do we have _here_?" He made a threatening step towards her.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" As she hadn't transformed into SailorMoon, Usagi decided it was the best course to flee full speed, and she tugged Minako along.

Zoisite almost doubled over and laughed gleefully.

"Now they are all gone," Obsidian said regretfully. "Are you sure these were the Sailor Senshi?"

"One of them was definitely SailorMoon," Nephrite assured him.

"Strange," Zoisite mused, when he had calmed down. "Normally SailorMoon should have babbled something about 'punishing us in the name of the Moon' or so."

Kunzite stepped behind Zoisite and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'd say you shocked her too badly," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I had the impression she had something against my hairdo."

Zoisite giggled. "I know. She was likewise furious when I masqueraded as SailorMoon to lure the Senshi into a trap."

"_You_ masqueraded as SailorMoon?" Nephrite looked at Zoisite and tried to imagine him with odangos and in a Sailor fuku.

"Well, you should have seen the face of Tuxedo Kamen when he thought that it was his sweetheart who stabbed him with an ice crystal!" He laughed wickedly.

Obsidian shook his head. He really couldn't imagine Zoisite as SailorMoon. "Anyway, I can't understand why Jadeite and some other guys back home claimed that these Senshi were dangerous."

"In my eyes they are more an annoyance," Kunzite said. "I didn't have any problems bringing them to their knees. If Queen Beryl hadn't called me and Zoisite back, we would have already eliminated them."

"I'd really like to see them in their nice little fukus one day," Obsidian mused.

"Sooner or later we'll run into them again," Kunzite suspected.

"Yeah, and then I'll blast them one after the other," Zoisite promised with a nasty gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Reserve me a place on the grandstand."

"You don't want to join me in fighting them?" Zoisite frowned at the violet-haired man. _He_ still had a score to settle with them.

"Actually, no," Obsidian said. "They haven't done me any harm, and I don't like to fight anyway."

"Coward," Zoisite spat.

"I don't care what you think of me"

"Zoisite." Kunzite caressed the young man's neck. "Temper, temper, little rat!"

"As you wish, Lord Kunzite." Zoisite decided to ignore Obsidian for the time being.

"And what are we doing now?" Obsidian nagged. "I'm still hungry."

"We could either go to another restaurant or buy some foodstuffs and cook something at home," Kunzite proposed.

"Is here anyone who can cook?" Obsidian looked pointedly at Zoisite.

"Don't look at me."

"Well, I thought when you run around in dresses all the time you might be able to-"

Zoisite shot him a furious glance. "Well, if I fry you, you can experience my cooking skills first-hand."

"Okay, okay. But I still want something to eat."

"Then it's settled; we'll look for another restaurant," Kunzite decreed, and this time they actually managed to eat without disruption.

The End of Pt.4

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	6. Chapter 5: Awakenings

**Awakenings**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.5)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

The five Sailor Senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine. As Rei wanted to do a reading at the holy fire, the others sat in her room and waited for her. Usagi had a large box of _daifuku mochi_ sitting on her lap and one after the other of them disappeared into her mouth.

Ami used the time to hack something into her computer, while Minako brushed her golden hair. She really had to try out Usagis hairdo, too. Artemis and Luna looked at her wonderingly.

Rei saw strange things flickering up and down in the flames, visions she couldn't understand. A white winged regal woman who looked a lot like Usagi soared in the air, her hair the colour of the moon. She held a shining jewel in the hand and faced another woman who looked like a mirror image of the first one, only that her hair glistened like the sun. There seemed to be a horrible fight, until the sun-haired woman fell down into a dark abyss.

Rei returned to her room, and her first sight was Usagi who looked disappointedly into the box.

"It's empty," she complained.

"I wonder if he'll really meet me at the cinema complex on sunday," Makoto sighed dreamily.

"Who?" 'He' meant there was some boy involved, and that immediately caught Usagi's attention.

"Obsidian. A more than kawaii boy with long, dark violet hair who doesn't mind that I'm so tall."

"Oh," Usagi was fascinated. "Where have you met him? Where does he go to school?"

Makoto enumerated the answers at her fingers. "I met him in the restaurant yesterday, he's seventeen, I think he said something about going to school, but not to any school here of course." She sighed enraptured. "We want to go to a movie."

Usagi jumped around. "Makoto has a date!" Then she suddenly remembered something else. "And what about me," she sniffed. "My Tuxedo Kamen is still imprisoned in the Dark Kingdom. I want him back! - Waaaaaah..."

Ami turned off her computer. "I can't find any hints about that blonde woman," she said. "The Dark Kingdom probably wants to discredit SailorMoon with a new fake. At least this time it isn't Zoisite who masquerades as her."

"True," Minako agreed. "But he was also there, just as Kunzite was." Dissatisfied, she examined the result in the mirror. Her hair was a bit too short.

"What are you doing, Minako?" Makoto wanted to know when she discovered the odangos on Minako's head.

"I wanted to try whether this hairdo suits me, too."

"You look ridiculous," Rei commented.

"Minako?" Usagi squeaked. "Do you want to copy me, too?"

"Okay, okay." Minako took out the odangos and brushed her hair in the proper hairstyle.

"One meatball head is more than enough, two are an imposition, but more would be a catastrophe," Rei quipped, and Usagi stuck out the tongue at her.

"Not again," Ami sighed.

"And what shall we do against this shameless copy?" Minako wanted to know. "I agree that one SailorMoon is fully sufficient."

"I really want to know who the woman is," Ami mused. "She resembles Usagi in more than only the hairdo. Then there is the question - how do Kunzite and Zoisite fit into the picture? And last but not least I'd like to know more about this Obsidian-guy. Is he another King as well?"

"I thought there were only four of them," Rei pointed out. "After all, they call themselves the _Shitennou_, and the syllable 'shi' translates to 'four'. On the other hand, he wore the same uniform. Well, actually he was the only one who wore a uniform." She frowned.

"I don't think he is a new King," Makoto said. "He's much too young, and he wasn't arrogant at all. He was only cute."

"All Dark Kingdom members are evil," Usagi contradicted. "I'm sure they're torturing Tuxedo Kamen!"

"If only we could find the entrance to the Dark Kingdom - or if we could force one of those guys to open a gate for us."

"Well, when Makoto meets this Obsidian guy, she might try to interview him," Minako proposed.

"No, we will capture him and exchange him for Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi demanded.

"I refuse to give you Obsidian. I saw him first, so he's mine," Makoto grumbled.

"But I want my Tuxedo Kamen back," Usagi cried. "We have to free him!"

"First we need a plan," Ami pointed out. "We can't just stumble into the Dark Kingdom - if we ever find the entrance, that is - and demand the release of Tuxedo Kamen. They would immediately imprison us and they'd certainly do unspeakable things to us."

"So what is your plan?" Usagi wanted to know.

The others looked at each other and groaned.

"Exactly _that's_ the point," Rei said.

- - -

Endymion, report, Beryl called telepathically.

The black clad prince immediately appeared in the audience chamber and bowed.

"At your service, my Queen."

"Have you finally found a trace of the traitors? I want them back to punish them _immediately_."

"Not yet, my Queen." He carefully studied the tips of his boots.

"You have disappointed me, Endymion," Beryl reproached him and gave him a stern look. "I demand that you increase your efforts. I haven't given you the command over the whole youma army for nought."

"I have set a number of traps, but they seem to move very cautiously. Maybe there are also traitors among the youma."

"Then find them and terminate them."

"Your wish is my command, Queen Beryl"

"You are dismissed!"

Endymion bowed again and disappeared in a sparkle of energy. Slowly but surely he was stumped. The traitors obviously either were somewhere else in the Earth Realm, or they didn't use their powers, or they should have sprung his traps.

- - -

"We have to find a way to locate the whole net of youma that Endymion has deployed," Kunzite said. "The crystals I distributed are not sufficient to pinpoint the exact locations of the youma or their identity, only the fact that there are some around." The silver-haired man sat together with Zoisite, Nephrite and Obsidian in the living room of their house.

More than a dozen take-away boxes were strewn over the table, and Zoisite chewed listlessly on a double cheeseburger. He hated this American stuff, but Obsidian absolutely wanted to try it. Next time they would go to a Japanese restaurant again, Zoisite vowed, and if it had to be over Obsidian's dead body.

"When we have taken out the youma, we can finally use our powers fully again," Kunzite continued his train of thought. "I really hate to run around on foot."

"I noticed," Obsidian grinned and wolfed down his third Big Mac.

"It's a disgrace," Kunzite declared. "How does it look when I can't float around dramatically?" He sighed. By now everyone would take him for a powerless mortal.

"Face it, you're spoiled and unathletic," Obsidian mocked.

Nephrite picked at his salad. He just thought about Naru. He really would like to see her again, but she would be in for quite a shock if he met her in Antimony's body.

"I never needed to jog around before, why should I begin now?" Kunzite told Obsidian indignantly.

"If you ask me, his stamina is quite satisfactory," Zoisite grinned and fished with his chop-sticks for some cucumber slices that had escaped one of the burgers.

"I guess you have to know that," Obsidian commented. "But how are we going to find out which youma are where? It's too bad that we aren't allowed to invoke our magickal powers."

"Actually, _you_ could do it," Kunzite said. "Remember, you are still a loyal member of the Dark Kingdom, as far as Queen Beryl or Endymion are concerned. So why don't you spy on Endymion and make him tell you which youma he sent out?"

"But I can't stand him," Obsidian moaned.

"I don't like him either," Zoisite agreed. "But I would even allow you to kill him if you like - even though I have already thought on some interesting torture methods that I would love to try out on him."

"I don't take delight in killing or torturing."

"Then you miss the greatest fun." Zoisite smiled cruelly.

"Not everybody can be like you."

"You're right. I need some victims, too."

Obsidian tsked. "Well, as long as you leave me alone."

"We'll see." Zoisite went over to Kunzite and sat down on his lover's lap. The thought of torturing someone always aroused him.

"Maybe you should spy on Endymion anyway," Kunzite suggested while he stroked Zoisite's neck.

"Endymion can't stand me either," Obsidian pointed out. "And if he discovers my intentions, he'll be very mean."

"Well, if we are discovered here, Queen Beryl certainly will be much meaner," Kunzite commented. Zoisite played with his long, shimmering silver strands and gazed lovingly at him.

"But I don't want to go spying," Obsidian nagged.

"Nephrite, he's _your_ student!" Kunzite rather wanted to turn his attention at the little rat who currently caressed his cheek.

"I refuse to be burdened with him again in my new life," Nephrite declared.

Kunzite sighed. "But we _have_ to get rid of Endymion and the youma. Unfortunately I can't risk an open confrontation. I fear that Beryl will get me back under her control immediately if she gets her hands on my again. I don't think you would like me to fight for the wrong side, do you?"

"Certainly not," Nephrite emphatically shook his head. "In that case we may as well give up."

"So it's Obsidian who has to do the spy work. I still haven't figured out how Beryl managed to get me under her control in the first place," he mused. "I can't believe she only hypnotized me or something - but whatever means she used, I'd really like to get rid of it permanently."

"Well, I'll try to find out what's going on," Obsidian yielded. "But don't expect any miracles."

"That's good enough," Kunzite nodded and pulled Zoisite closer. He was more than glad that he had managed to break Beryl's hold on him, and he definitely had no desire to be her henchman again. Now _he_ would be the only one in command.

"I'll go then," Obsidian announced.

"Good." Kunzite hoped that Nephrite former pupil was able to locate Endymion's troops. "You should be careful, though, that no one follows you here."

"I'm always careful. There are too many people who bear a grudge against me."

"I'd like to return only once to fetch my books," Kunzite said wistfully. "Unfortunately my house will be under strict surveillance, I surmise."

"Actually it's not always under observation," Obsidian remarked. "Endymion needs lots of youma for his search."

"I'd love to slip in and-"

"It's too dangerous, my Lord," Zoisite interrupted him worriedly and wrapped his arms around Kunzite's neck. "I wouldn't survive it, if Queen Beryl reclaimed you." He looked deep into his beloved's platinum eyes.

"I wouldn't try it," Obsidian warned, before he returned to the Dark Kingdom.

Kunzite sighed and buried his face in Zoisite's silky gold-copper hair. Today he had used the cherry shampoo, he discovered.

"I wouldn't put too much hope in Obsidian," Nephrite commented. "He's incapable in every regard."

Kunzite looked up and directed his thoughtful gaze at Nephrite. Obviously his collegue wasn't aware of Obsidian's heritage.

Where am I? Suddenly a female voice sounded in Nephrite's head.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"I haven't said anything," Kunzite replied likewise puzzled.

What happened to me?

Nephrite shook his head. Where did this voice come from?

"Nephrite?" Kunzite looked quizzically.

"I think I hear a voice," the other King replied.

"What kind of voice?" Kunzite inquired.

Hey! I want _out_!

"I think it's in my head."

Zoisite giggled. He always knew that Nephrite was nuts. Kunzite, though, had a suspicion. "Would you say it's a female voice?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I'd say you should say 'hello' to Antimony."

"Huh? Where is she?"

"As you may or may not remember, Obsidian used a powerful spell to call you back from the dead. Obviously it neither erased Antimony's essence nor did it pull her out of the body, but it imprisoned her in a remote area of her brain," Kunzite formulated a hypothesis based on the stuff he once had read about spells like this. "The shock of the displacement seems to have put her in a kind of mental catalepsy from which she only now recovered."

"That was all I needed - not only that I can't stand this body anyway, now I even have to share it!"

"At least currently you're stronger," Kunzite stated. "Although I wouldn't be so sure that it stays that way."

"Then I should hurry to find a body for myself."

"It might be wise," Kunzite agreed. "But where do you want to find one - especially a body that isn't inhabited by someone else?"

"I don't know."

"Shall I kill someone for him?" Zoisite asked and stretched lasciviously.

"Little rat, I don't think that would help. If Obsidian performs the spell again, the spirit of that person would probably still be around, and the result would be pretty much the same as now. Another problem is the fact that Nephrite currently is no disembodied spirit anymore, and I don't know if the spell would work properly in that case anyway."

"Actually, I don't want to return to that state anymore."

"Somehow you have to be pulled out of this body first if you want to get into another."

I want my body back _immediately_!

Nephrite held his head. "Never!"

"But how do you want to get into another body otherwise," Kunzite asked.

"A-hem, I didn't talk to _you_."

Who is responsible for this misery?

"Was it Antimony again?"

"Yes."

Yes? What kind of answer is this?

"I just can't talk to two people at once," Nephrite wailed.

Zoisite looked at him and giggled. "I think we should leave him to Antimony," he proposed and tousled Kunzite's silver hair with affection. "And in the meantime we could spend some time together - especially as Obsidian isn't around to disturb us either."

"Shall I tell you something, little rat? I like this idea a lot." Kunzite put Zoisite to the ground and stood up. "Have fun with Antimony," he grinned.

"Wonderful - now I'm left to talk with a ghost."

I'm no ghost - _you_ occupied _my_ body, so _you're_ the ghost.

The other two Kings grinned once more at Nephrite-Antimony, before they retired to their private chamber.

"I'm sorry, but I _am_ in here," Nephrite retorted.

Thanks to Obsidian. Where is he anyway? And where are _we_?

"He's in the Dark Kingdom, and we're in my house in the Earth Realm."

In your house? So why are Kunzite and Zoisite here? As far as I know Queen Beryl wants them back and punished rather badly.

"They squat in my house, and I can't throw them out."

Obviously they thought you were dead and wouldn't need it anymore.

"Haha," Nephrite laughed humourlessly. "But now I'm alive again."

Unfortunately, Antimony grumbled. Or I would still own my body alone.

"It wasn't my fault, you know."

When I get my hands on Obsidian again, he'll get a thorough spanking, she threatened. You will have to assist me in that, as currently you seem to have more control over my body than I do.

"But at the moment he's much stronger than I am."

That's a minor problem. I spanked him before. It's just a matter of will.

"I guess then my will is too weak."

I can assure you, you develop a strong will when your other powers are taken from you and you still want to settle the score with those responsible for it.

"We will see."

- - -

Queen Beryl sat on her throne and tapped her long fingernails impatiently on the armrest.

Order deteriorated rapidly.

The worst thing was that she currently didn't have any capable commander of her forces left. She sighed. Endymion was a nice addition for her bedchambers, but he showed no real leadership abilities.

It was annoying, but she had to admit that the loss of Kunzite had weakened her army considerably. She _had_ to get him back somehow.

Who would have thought that he would react thus weirdly at Zoisite's just punishment? On the other hand, she _had_ to state an example with the insubordinate fourth King.

When she got her hands on them again, she would take care to brainwash and re-program Kunzite thoroughly, and then _he_ would carry out the punishment of Zoisite, preferably in a long, agonizing and final way.

But until then she had to figure out another way to make some new officers for herself. Maybe she should kidnap some humans and turn them into obedient tools.

Humans were more creative than youma, and when she altered them magically, she could turn them into quasi-immortal magickal beings, just as she had done with Jadeite and the others - except for Kunzite, that is. The oldest of the Kings didn't need her spells as he had already been a Master Mage in his own right.

Yes, she would send Endymion to find some appropriate victims.

- - -

Obsidian sulked. He found it absolutely unjust that he had to do the spying. This was sooooo boring.

By now he hadn't been able to figure out Endymions plans - if he had any, that is. The youma didn't know anything, and Obsidian didn't dare ask the Prince.

He had found some of the positions where the youma were deployed, but this wasn't enough, he knew. Aimlessly, he wandered through the palace.

'Where am I now?' he wondered. He seemed to walk deep down through some unused dungeons. The dusty corridors were unlit, and he had to rely on his magickal powers to give him sight. To each side one could see thick doors to cells. When he looked through a peephole, Obsidian discovered even some skeletons hanging around, still chained to the walls.

Then he came to a large storage area with boxes and shelves. The stuff stored here was ancient, some of it had even already crumpled to dust.

Suddenly something blue sparkled in a remote corner. Curiously, Obsidian went nearer. It was a large, dirty crystal, about the same height as himself. He fetched a rug from a shelf and rubbed some of the dirt away.

The crystal was light blue in colour, and a blonde man in the grey uniform of a high-ranking officer was imprisoned in it. His handsome face was contorted in a grimace of pain, and he looked badly battered.

'Interesting', Obsidian thought. This was Jadeite, the third ranking King of the Dark Kingdom, whom Beryl had punished with eternal sleep. He never had much contact with him, as Jadeite usually was occupied with schemes in other areas, while he was stuck with Nephrite.

Maybe he could free him from his crystal prison? Obsidian was curious if he was able to counteract a spell wrought by Queen Beryl. He put his hands on the cool surface and analyzed its structure.

The crystal consisted of rather ordinary matter. A simple desintegration spell would shatter it completely, he discovered. Only the sleep spell would be a challenge. But first he had to destroy the prison.

With a mental impulse he let the crystal vibrate. A short blast of energy, and it shattered into a myriad of splinters, and Jadeite's unconscious form crashed down into the sharp crystal shards.

'Ouch', Obsidian thought. It was definitely better for the third of the Kings that he wasn't conscious yet, as the shards had cut his face and hands, and thin rivulets of blue streamed from his wounds.

The violet-haired man bowed over Jadeite and poured a massive amount of energy into him to revive him from his stasis.

- - -

The last thing he remembered before an eternity of darkness was Beryl's furious attack. And now he writhed in agony again, as thousands of needles pierced his body and caused him excruciating pain. He screamed like a frenzied animal.

Wasn't it enough that Queen Beryl had put him into eternal sleep, eternal non-existence? And now she had woken him up to torture him, it seemed.

"Please, Queen Beryl," he whimpered, "have mercy! Give me one more chance... I found out the identity of the Sailor Senshi." When he moved, sharp blades cut into his skin again.

"Do you really think it's necessary to call me Queen Beryl?" Obsidian protested.

"Huh?" Jadeite opened his eyes. Something glittered right in front of him, hundreds or more of light blue crystal splinters sprinkled with darker blue. He tried to get up and succeeded, but not without cutting his hands and knees even more.

Finally Jadeite staggered to his feet. He bled from numerous wounds, and his uniform was tattered, but he had calmed down considerably. He squinted his midnight blue eyes and tried to pierce the darkness the gloomy room. "Who are you?" The young man in front of him appeared vaguely familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place him.

"I'm Obsidian." He examined the man who looked the worse to wear. Jadeite hadn't been around much when he was Nephrite's trainee, so the King probably didn't remember him.

"Did _you_ free me from that crystal?"

'Is there anyone else around?' Obsidian thought. Probably the eternal sleep had a bad influence on his intelligence. "Yeah."

"Does Queen Beryl know?" Jadeite decided he would only thank him if he was sure that he wasn't brought to an even worse fate.

"Of course not. I don't think she likes it when someone rescinds her punishments."

"Indeed." Jadeite looked down on himself. He looked horrible. "Thank you, Obsidian. - Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jadeite."

"I know. Or did you think I'd free every weirdo hanging around in a crystal?"

Jadeite chose to ignore the insult. He was too happy to be conscious and released from the crystal. "Hm. And why _did_ you free me?"

"I was bored."

"Why, thank you," Jadeite said ironically. He tried to heal himself, but the long time in the crystal had weakened him considerably. He desperately needed some youma or humans to replenish his energy.

"We should go before Beryl finds out."

"Indeed - but where to?"

"I'd say, let's join the others in the Earth Realm."

"What others?" Jadeite frowned and the cuts in his face began to throb again. He had the vague impression that somehow he had missed quite a lot during his sleep. "How long was I stuck in this crystal?"

"Dunno. Longer. - By the way, you have something sticking to your back." Obsidian removed a paper from Jadeite's uniform jacket that looked like one of Rei's ofuda.

Jadeite frowned. So this was why he suddenly couldn't concentrate anymore when he fought the Sailor Senshi. Grudgingly he admired the clever move of the Mars girl.

"What's happened when I was asleep?" he continued the interview.

"With whom?"

"In general."

"Hm." Obsidian tried to remember when Jadeite was put into the crystal and what he knew. "By now there are five Sailor Senshi, Nephrite was killed, the Moon Princess reawakened, Beryl tried to kill Zoisite, but Kunzite saved him and they fled to the Earth Realm, Nephrite was called back from the dead and is in the Earth Realm, too."

"Damn, it seems I missed out on quite some fun! I should kill Queen Beryl for that."

"Welcome to the club. Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite are in it as well."

"Wow, if Zoisite and Nephrite have one common goal for once, it must be serious. Where can I sign up?"

"Follow me." Obsidian opened a doorway.

- - -

"Do you think Nephrite has come to terms with Antimony by now?" Zoisite asked and sat up. He looked down on Kunzite and traced some random figures on his lover's bare chest.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kunzite stretched lazily. "We could go downstairs and look after him."

"If you wish - although I'd like to stay here with you for a little longer."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," Kunzite chuckled, pulled him down again and kissed him deeply. "But we should still get up now. Maybe Obsidian has returned."

"Then I don't have a choice?"

"No." Another long kiss consoled him a bit.

They got up and dressed, before they returned to Nephrite/Antimony.

The second of the Kings spent the last time sulking, and Antimony did the same - at least she stayed silent.

"Hi Nephy - still talking to Antimony?" Zoisite chimed in high spirits. He slipped his arm through Kunzite's and laid his head against his shoulder.

"I think she's pouting," Nephrite remarked.

"Oh. Did you argue?"

"What did you think?"

"I didn't think anything - I had other things in mind."

"What else?"

Suddenly a doorway opened, and Obsidian and Jadeite stepped through. The other three looked incredulously at Jadeite.

"Obsidian - what have you done _now_?" Kunzite demanded.

"I found him in the cellar of the palace."

"He bleeds on the rug," Zoisite complained.

"When I smashed the crystal, he fell into the shards. Well, I'm no nurse."

"I'm sooo sorry about your rug," Jadeite grumbled. This was typically Zoisite - he only needed to open his mouth, and in the same instant Jadeite felt the need to strangle him. "I'm afraid, but currently I don't have enough energy to heal myself."

"So everything is left to me again," Kunzite sighed, lifted the free arm and invoked his powers. Immediately Jadeite's wounds disappeared, although the dried blood remained, and the uniform was still in tatters.

"It's not _my_ fault that you are the strongest of us," Obsidian said cheerfully.

"Okay, would someone here _please_ tell me what's going on? Who's that girl? And where is Nephrite?" Jadeite inquired.

"I'm in here," Nephrite grumbled.

"Huh? Nephrite? Since when are you a girl?"

"Since I was dead somewhere in between - and later it turned out that certain persons weren't able to read properly."

"That's an insult! I _can_ read properly," Obsidian retorted indignantly.

"So what are your intentions, Jadeite, now that you're back among the living?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, first I'd like to get out of this ruined uniform, and a bath would be nice, too. Second, I heard you want to kill Queen Beryl. If that's true, consider me in. I've got a score to settle with her. Third - Nephrite, you _really_ should take these odangos out of your hair. Has nobody told you yet that you look pretty much like SailorMoon?"

Nephrite shot Jadeite a deadly gaze. "It's none of your business how I look!"

"Well, it's only that I'm a tad allergic to those annoying Sailor brats. They're the cause that Beryl put me into that bloody crystal, remember?" He grimaced as he thought that now there were even five of them.

"I suggest you get cleaned up now," Kunzite told Jadeite and described where he could find a bathroom. "Afterwards we'll have dinner and try to figure out what we can do about Queen Beryl."

The End of Pt.5

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	7. Chapter 6: The Gathering

**The Gathering**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.6)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Queen Beryl grinned malevolently. She had found the perfect target to turn into a new commander of her forces. As this commander's most important task would be the retrieval of Kunzite and Zoisite, she deemed it to be the best choice to pick someone who had a personal score to settle with them - or at least one of them.

And who was better suited than the mortal girl who had fallen in love with Nephrite and who had witnessed his murder from the hands of Zoisite's servants?

"Endymion!"

"Yes, my Queen - you have called?"

"Indeed. You will go to the Earth Realm at once and bring me the girl Osaka Naru."

"What for?" Endymion asked in surprise. He couldn't understand why Queen Beryl wanted this little school girl.

"She will be trained as another commander of my forces. I want her to find Zoisite and Kunzite, as you seem to be incapable of doing so."

"At your service, my Queen," Endymion replied. He didn't know how Beryl intended to turn Naru into an officer of her army. It would be as unlikely a job for her as for Queen Beryl to turn into a member of the Salvation Army.

"When you have managed to acquire her, I will indoctrinate her properly, and after that you will immediately see to it that she becomes a worthy addition to my troops."

"Your wish is my command." Endymion wasn't sure if the defection of Kunzite had caused Beryl a severe mental disorder.

"Then go!" The Queen impatiently waved her hand.

Endymion bowed deeply and left the audience chamber. It shouldn't be too big a problem to catch Osaka Naru. Turning her into an officer of Beryl troops was something else completely, though.

- - -

Kino Makoto stood in front of a mirror and checked her appearance for the bazillionth time. She wore a kneelength dark green skirt and a white blouse, and her hair was caught in the usual ponytail.

"I'm so excited," Usagi chimed and jumped merrily up and down.

"I don't need any nursemaids," Makoto grumbled.

"Remember, the guy you meet belongs to the Dark Kingdom and is therefore evil," Rei warned her.

"We'll watch you and take care that nothing happens to you," Minako promised.

Makoto sighed heavily. "If it's your fault that my date disappears, then I will punish you in the name of Jupiter," she threatened.

"You're mean," Usagi moaned. "We want some fun, too."

"You could watch the movie," Makoto suggested.

"But they are right, you _have_ to be careful," Ami cautioned.

"Which film do you want to watch anyway?" Usagi asked curiously.

"There's that new action movie that just came into the cinemas."

"But I'd rather watch the new love film," Usagi nagged.

"You can watch that if you like - I will go to the other movie. I don't think Obsidian is fond of love flicks."

"Do you think he'll invite us?" Usagi wondered. "My pocket-money for this month is already spent."

"I fear then you'll have to wait outside," Rei grinned. "It may be better for us anyway."

"Waaaaaaaaaah," Usagi wailed. "You are so mean!"

"You should have tried to do without all the _daifuku mochi_, and ice-cream, and..." Rei sneered.

"But I was hungry," Usagi defended herself.

"You're _always_ hungry," Minako observed.

"Well, _I_ will go now," Makoto declared. "You can stay here if you like and continue to argue. I want to meet Obsidian."

"We're coming with you." Usagi fetched a jacket and put it on.

"Yes. It's too dangerous for you to go alone," Minako said. "I'm sure he wants to kidnap you."

"Someone who's _that_ cute wouldn't need to kidnap me," Makoto sighed dreamily and earned scandalized looks from the other girls.

"Now hurry, we're late," Usagi cried.

"We're late?" Makoto looked shocked and scooted out of the door, and the others hurried to follow her.

Some minutes later they reached the cinema complex, where quite a lot of people stood around and waited to get in.

"Where is he?" Usagi asked, badly out of breath. She looked curiously around.

"I don't see him yet - I only hope he'll come." Makoto searched the crowd.

"I think we're better off if he doesn't appear," Ami said.

"But I want to see him," Usagi whined. "He belongs to the evil guys, and we have to observe them."

"Don't make eyes at him," Makoto warned. "I saw him first, and that means he's mine!"

Usagi pouted. Makoto stalked along the crowd and tried to get a glimpse of Obsidian somewhere. Rei shook her head. She had been so sure that at least Makoto was a bit more sensible than Usagi.

Obsidian was late as usual. It wasn't easy to put aside old habits, and of course he had to change into something more suitable for Earth than his drab uniform. Now he wore black jeans, blue T-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"There he is!" Exitedly, Makoto jumped at least one meter high. "Obsidian!"

The violet-haired young man turned around when he heard the shout and discovered the tall Senshi who beamed at him.

"You really showed up!" She ran over to him, while the others decided to watch them from a little distance.

"Didn't I tell you so?" Obsidian cocked his head.

"You said 'perhaps'."

"Well, I had to ask first if I was allowed to come."

"Oh. Whom did you have to ask?"

"My supervisor."

"So you aren't one of those Kings?"

"Of course not," Obsidian laughed.

"Good." Makoto was relieved. "I think the others aren't as opposed to you when they hear that you aren't one of the big bad guys."

Obsidian grinned. "Tsk, then I'm only a small bad guy."

"Hm. How evil are you anyway? You don't want to do me any harm, do you?"

"As long as I'm not threatened I won't do anything," Obsidian assured he. After all, he wasn't Zoisite who might kill someone just for the fun of it.

"Great," the girl smiled. "So, which movie are we going to watch?"

Obsidian shrugged. "I'm not overly familiar with movies. Take your pick."

"Would you prefer action, or comedy, or horror, or love?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Well, I'd like to watch that new action movie."

"Then let's go." Makoto smiled soulfully and took Obsidian's arm. "Where can we buy the tickets?"

Makoto directed him to the box office, and he bought two tickets.

Now Usagi discovered where Makoto had gone, and when she saw Obsidian, she looked appreciatively at him. "He's really cute," she breathed and stalked the two of them as silently as she could.

Of course she wasn't inconspicuous enough, and Makoto looked back and gave her and the others a warning look. Rei didn't waver in her attention, though. She suspected others from the Dark Kingdom in the vicinity who wanted to lure them into a trap.

"I have the impression we're being watched," Obsidian stated and looked around carefully.

"Just ignore them. These are my friends who want to chaperone me."

Unbeknownst to Makoto, there were even some more curious watchers around, as Kunzite and Zoisite had decided to keep an eye on Obsidian as well. He knew where they were hidden, and if he inadvertently betrayed them, they had to take immediate action.

"That's not so easy," Obsidian said uneasily. There were just too many people who watched his steps.

Nephrite had found a way up to the roof of an adjoining building and watched the cinema complex from above.

"Oh well, I just want to enjoy the movie," Makoto said. Obsidian took her arm, led her into the cinema and to their seats. In the gloomy light of the cinema, Obsidian couldn't make out his pursuers at first.

Kunzite bought two tickets for the last row. From there he could watch everything, and he could dedicate his attention to his beloved who clung devotedly to his arm.

When Obsidian let his gaze wander over the other cinemagoers, he discovered Kunzite and Zoisite in the last row. He felt pretty uncomfortable, knowing these two at his back.

- - -

Usagi sulked. She still stood in the foyer of the movie theater as she had not enough money to buy a ticket. It was so unfair!

Minako had watched Kunzite and Zoisite enter the cinema and told the others about them. Rei decided they had to follow them, lest they wanted to kidnap Makoto. Of course this meant they had to buy a ticket for Usagi, too, and Rei grudgingly lent her the money.

"Usagi!" A familiar voice called to them. It was Naru, whom Umino had invited to the new action movie. "Wait for us!"

"Hi Naru, hi Umino," Usagi greeted her friends. "Do you also want to watch that action movie?"

"Yeah." Umino beamed at her. "It's the flick with that karate ace."

"Then let's go in. Afterwards we can sit down in the ice-cream parlour and talk about it," Minako suggested.

"Oh yes. Ice-cream," Usagi shouted enthusiastically.

"But you don't have any money left," Ami told her.

"Hmph."

Finally they went into the projection room as well. Their seats were somewhere in the middle between Obsidian and Makoto and the two Kings.

- - -

Endymion cursed as Naru always seemed to be a step ahead of him. He had ordered the youma to watch out for her, but not to try to get her. Youma often had the tendency to get a little carried away when attacking someone, and it was of no use to bring her back dead when Beryl wanted her to be trained.

And as Beryl didn't seem to expect a success in his pursuit of Kunzite and Zoisite anyway, he canceled the search for them. Why should he do more than he had to?

Now the red-haired girl disappeared into the cinema complex and Endymion hurried to follow her.

Unfortunately she had already entered one of the cinemas, and so he had to think about his further steps. He teleported from one of the cinemas to the next.

His first try was this awful love film, but after he had endured a couple of minutes while he probed the audience, he was sure she wasn't in here.

When he finally picked the right cinema, he discovered her amidst a crowd of people who seemed to be her friends. It was impossible to kidnap her without causing a commotion, so he'd better wait until the movie was over.

Endymion sat down in a seat from where he had a good view at her.

- - -

"Isn't that Makoto with this violet-haired guy?" Naru wanted to know when she discovered a familiar tall girl with a reddish brown ponytail. "Is that her new boyfriend?"

"She would like to see him as her boyfriend," Usagi said grumbling. It was unfair, Makoto had someone, and her Tuxedo Kamen was away. She sniffed, and tried to fight back her tears.

"Oh." Naru looked at him again and thought that he was rather handsome as far as she could see. Well, she had Umino now, even when he didn't look like much - at least his heart was in the right spot.

Makoto laid her head against Obsidian's shoulder. She had decided not to let her conquest get away at any cost. The young man found it amusing and wondered what she intended to do.

"Do you like this movie?" she asked.

"Till now nothing's happened," he pointed out. Actually not even the opening credits were over.

"Oh, sure." Makoto blushed slightly. Obsidian grinned and watched the screen, while his companion ignored the movie, but studied his profile.

"Obsidian seems to have a good time," Zoisite remarked and absently twisted a strand of Kunzite's shimmering silver hair around his index finger. "Although I honestly can't understand what he wants from this Sailor brat."

"Ask him," Kunzite grinned and caught Zoisite's hand to kiss his fingertips.

"Not now. I'm occupied."

Obsidian found the movie extremely boring. It seemed to solely consist of people who beat each other to unconsciousness, and that in pretty unbelievable ways. _This_ was supposed to be entertainment in the Earth Realm?

Zoisite was glad that he had Kunzite with him. This flick was more than boring. Where was the blood? The senseless butchering? The torture? Or to say it in one word: the _fun_? He decided to climb onto his lover's lap and kiss him passionately.

The Senshi were occupied to watch Obsidian and Makoto, but as they didn't do anything forbidden, Usagi soon whined for some popcorn to eat.

Makoto was a bit peeved that it was so dark in the cinema. She would have loved to exchange longing looks with Obsidian, but now that had to wait at least eighty more minutes until the film was over. Obsidian didn't have such problems; he could see in the dark as well as in bright daylight.

It took only ten more minutes, and Obsidian was so enervated that he decided to do something about it. He wanted to get a little closer to Makoto to find out what the Senshi planned. He remembered that time when Kunzite had conjured a rose for Zoisite and decided to try something similar, although he didn't want to be so kitschy (a rose!). So he conjured a pink gerbera blossom and levitated it onto Makoto's lap.

When the girl discovered the blossom, she looked at Obsidian. "Oh! Did _you_ do that?"

"Who else?" he asked back with amusement.

"Oh, of course." She smiled at him. "Thank you." She laid her head against his shoulder again. "I was right - you can't be evil, even though you're from the Dark Kingdom."

"Maybe I'm an exception."

"I'm glad about that," she sighed. "If you were evil I would have to fight you after all."

"That might be interesting."

"Are you serious? I don't want to fight you. You're much too cute."

"Well, you're cute as well," he smiled and played with her ponytail.

"Really?" Makoto blushed.

"You're the prettiest of them all," Obsidian complimented her. Not long, and she would eat out of his hand.

"You flatter me." Makoto cast down her tourmaline green eyes.

"I like tall girls."

"You _do_?" Makoto almost couldn't believe it. Normally the boys preferred smaller girls, as she had found out.

"Well, then I don't have to bow down so deeply," he grinned. Makoto sighed and smiled at him.

"Do you always wear your hair caught up like this?" Obsidian tugged lightly at her ponytail.

"It's more practical."

"That's a pity. I'd love to see you with your hair loose."

"Really?" She moved to take the ribbon out.

"No, let me do it." Obsidian took out the ribbon, and Makoto blushed again, when she felt him arranging her hair. "Nice," he remarked.

"Obsidian." Makoto sighed.

"What are they _doing_?" Rei hissed, when she watched Obsidian busy himself with Makoto's hair.

"Yeah - what _are_ they doing?" Ami asked.

"I can't see anything," Usagi whined. "Someone turn on the lights!"

"Shhhhh," someone hissed from the row behind.

"What?" Usagi jumped up, and Minako pulled her down in the same instant.

"Be quiet!"

"We have to _do_ something about it," Rei declared.

"Exactly. That's just not done," Usagi shouted.

Now even Kunzite, who had Zoisite securely wrapped into his arms and who had been quite content up to this moment, was ripped from his reverie.

"I still can't understand how these Sailor brats have managed to be victorious over us so many times," he wondered.

"If I kill them here and now, it'll be quiet again," Zoisite suggested.

"Don't, little rat. Endymion might sense the energy and send in his youma."

"Awwww, Kunzite-sama."

Of course Endymion heard the shouting as well - actually he was only a couple of seats away from the commotion. He wondered what was going on and hoped it wouldn't make it more difficult for him to abduct Osaka Naru.

Makoto looked furiously back to her friends. How dared they disturb her? She was just on the right way to conquer Obsidian. Obviously they were plainly jealous.

"It seems your friends have a problem with me," Obsidian remarked.

"I told you - they think you are evil and they want to save me from you, even though I don't want to be saved."

"What would you say if I led you away from this envious display?"

"And where to?"

"Wherever you wish to go."

"What about the ice-cream parlour?"

"Your wish is my command. Come!" Obsidian got up and tugged Makoto with him. The people behind them hissed angrily until they were gone.

Kunzite was astonished. "Where are they going?"

"Dunno. I'd like to stay. It's much too comfortable here."

"On the other hand we might be charged with offending public decency if you continue like this," Kunzite chuckled and caught Zoisite's hand that had slipped under his shirt again.

"They try to escape," Usagi shouted. A Coke can and some crumpled papers flew in her direction and hit her. "Aaaagh," she wailed. "Someone throws garbage at me!"

Ami shook his head, stood up and tugged Usagi behind her out of the cinema. "You are an embarassment," she chided her angrily.

"Why? I haven't thrown anything."

"But you _caused_ the uproar! - Oh, hi Mako..."

"Hi," Makoto replied, not very delighted.

"Hello," Obsidian said. He had hoped for some time with Makoto alone, as it was easier to work on a single girl. When her friends were around, too, it would only make it more difficult.

When Ami and Usagi left the cinema, Rei, Minako, Naru and Umino decided to follow them. They didn't see much of the movie anyway. They gathered in the foyer and tried to figure out if they wanted to strangle Usagi or peacefully go to the ice-cream parlour.

Endymion followed Naru stealthily. Unfortunately she was still in the flock of her friends, and so he hid behind a corner and watched them.

Kunzite decided to pursue them as well. If they overpowered Obsidian and forced him to tell them the location of their hideaway, they might get into trouble, especially as he couldn't invoke his powers here to fight them off. Currently everything relied on stealth and gathering intelligence.

Zoisite sulked, but stayed close to him. They hid in the dark entrance way to the cinema and observed the foyer, where the Senshi and the others stood together.

Suddenly Kunzite discovered a person he definitely hadn't expected. Zoisite saw him in the same instant, and before Kunzite could react, his lover had conjured an ice crystal and hurled it at Endymion. Kunzite looked tragically at Zoisite. Now their cover was blown, especially as the crystal obviously didn't hit a truly vital part of the prince.

Endymion howled when he got hit and jumped out of his cover. Without thinking twice, he grabbed Naru and opened a doorway to take her to the Dark Kingdom. In the heat of the moment he didn't notice that Umino tried to hold her back and was tugged through the gate as well.

"Damn!" Zoisite hissed. "I haven't hit him fatally."

"Indeed." Kunzite raised a brow and couldn't help but grin. The sight of Endymion clutching at the steaming ice crystal buried deep within his backside had been too amusing. "Although I don't understand why he didn't try to catch _us_."

Nephrite who had gotten bored standing on the roof, just entered the cinema when Endymion tugged Naru through the doorway. He ran over to Kunzite and Zoisite; they had to do something, _now_.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Rei asked incredulously. "Was that really Zoisite trying to hinder Endymion kidnapping Naru?"

"Hm. I saw that, too," Minako wondered. "I thought they were all evil!"

"But they seemed to be on different sides," Usagi remarked in a rare flash of insight. They were still so shocked that the fact of Naru's abduction hadn't hit home.

"That's strange," Ami said. "But as they don't wear their uniforms anymore - maybe they have been kicked out of the Dark Kingdom? But why did they grab Naru and Umino? We have to figure out a way to get them back!"

"I can't believe that they suddenly turned good," Rei declared. "Especially not that slimy little weasel Zoisite."

"I heard that!" Zoisite fumed, ran over to the black-haired Senshi and slapped her face. "Weasel, huh?"

Obsidian looked from one to the other and decided, he'd better get away as fast as possible, before real violence erupted.

Rei was too shocked to reply anything and gingerly touched her smarting cheek.

"Zoisite, calm down." Kunzite said sternly and wrapped his arms around him, not so much for comfort, but to hinder him to do further harm. "We'd better go before Endymion returns. I wonder anyway why there aren't already youma all over the place."

"But we have to rescue Naru first!" Nephrite shouted.

The five Sailor girls looked perplexed at the blonde woman. What interest had _she_ in Naru - and why did she ask Kunzite and Zoisite to do something about it?

"We can't follow him right now as you very well should know," Kunzite told his collegue. "First we have to figure out a plan."

"Why would _you_ want to save Naru?" Rei demanded from the unknown blonde. "Who are you anyway?"

"As you haven't done anything, someone else has to step in," Nephrite retorted angrily.

"We have to go now," Kunzite said with his usual calm.

"Not so fast! I demand answers. Now!" Rei shouted. She was much too angry to think about the fact that she currently faced Kunzite and Zoisite alone.

Now Jadeite joined the group. He had been to the bathroom and missed all the uproar. "What's happened?" he wanted to know when he saw the Kings amidst the group of girls among whom were the three Sailor Senshi he knew. He surmised that the other two girls were the Senshi he hadn't met yet.

"That's Jadeite!" Ami discovered. "Wasn't he supposed to be dead or something like that?"

"You can continue to chat if you wish," Makoto interrupted. "Obsidian and I will go to the ice-cream parlour now and try to find out if we can save Naru."

"Yes! Endymion has abducted Naru! Now we have to get him _and_ her back," Usagi whined. "By the way, has anyone seen Umino?"

"And I still want some answers," Rei grumbled.

"I'd rather find a way to get Naru out of Beryl's clutches," Nephrite said.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Jadeite inquired again.

Makoto and Obsidian didn't wait any longer and went to said ice-cream parlour. Rei decided to go after them, as she was sure the others would follow anyway.

"Later," Kunzite said to Jadeite. He still had to keep an eye on Obsidian, and he wanted to leave the cinema complex, as Endymion certainly would return as soon as he had healed his backside. Zoisite trailed along, as usual.

The others followed suit, and so the ten people stormed into Makoto's favourite ice-cream parlour. Jadeite didn't understand why neither the Senshi nor the Kings had blasted each other by now, but well, he wasn't told anything anyway, it seemed.

They sat down at two tables.

"And now I finally want to know what's going on," Jadeite demanded.

Usagi studied the ice menu. She hoped that someone would invite her. Rei stared darkly at the three Dark Kings and the unknown blonde.

"So, now I'd like to know who you are," she told Nephrite.

"I am Sa...to Keiko," he claimed. He had almost used his usual Earth name 'Sanjouin Masato', but fortunately he had remembered that he looked pretty different now.

"Ah." Rei frowned. The name didn't tell her anything.

"He's still alive," Zoisite said miserably and sat down on Kunzite's lap. "I missed him. I don't know how this could happen."

Nephrite shot him an angry look. "Our foremost concern has to be to rescue Naru," he stated.

Minako wondered what the blonde wanted from Naru.

"Could someone tell me now what's going on?" Jadeite interjected, by now looking somewhat annoyed.

"What do _you_ want with Naru, Keiko?" Rei asked.

Jadeite had the impression he was invisible. It was somehow uncanny, he thought.

"By the way - who are you anyway?" Minako asked him suddenly. She examined him from head to toes and thought he was quite a hunk.

This was too much. He puffed himself up. "I'm Jadeite, one of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom!" he declared in a huff.

"Ah, I remember. Ami told me about you - you're the chauvinist bad guy who had a thing with airplanes."

Jadeite folded his arms and sulked. Minako thought that he looked really cute that way and not really like a chauvinist bad guy.

"Could we please return to our main problem?" Nephrite nagged.

"You're right," Zoisite agreed. "I'd like to know why this twit Endymion is so lucky that he's still alive."

Nephrite glared angrily at the pretty boy and took the ice menu from Usagi. "Why don't _you_ say anything?" he asked her. "I thought Naru was your best friend?"

"Well, she is, really. But what can I do?"

"What about 'punishing whomever in the name of the Moon'", Zoisite sneered.

"I don't care about this brat," Kunzite declared. "Give me the menu!"

"We have to free her," Nephrite urged and gave Kunzite the menu. Maybe he'd get into a better mood when he had eaten something.

After a short glance, Kunzite decided to order one of these sundaes for two. Zoisite had the tendency to eat up _his_ stuff, and that way he might be able to get his share in spite of that.

"So, and what would you say are we supposed to do about the abduction?" Kunzite asked.

Jadeite shook his head. "Don't ask me, I'm no one."

"We need a plan," Nephrite urged. "A good plan."

"Exactly! I want Naru back," Usagi declared. "I wonder why Tuxedo Kamen kidnapped her."

"This is something I'd like to know, too," Minako nodded.

"Maybe Queen Beryl is fed up with Endymion and wants to try something new," Zoisite laughed wickedly. Jadeite, Nephrite and Obsidian were scandalized.

"What should Queen Beryl want to try with Naru?" Ami asked wonderingly.

"You don't want to know," Rei stated.

"Don't worry, that'll never happen," Nephrite declared, and Kunzite chuckled. He wasn't that sure about Beryl.

Finally Kunzite's sundae arrived, and he fed Zoisite a generous spoonful of ice-cream to silence him. Usagi gave them an envious look. Why didn't anyone invite _her_ to an ice-cream?

All eyes of the Senshi were currently directed at Zoisite. They just couldn't believe it - normally the pretty King was mean, nasty and cruel, but currently he seemed to be as meek as a kitten and gazed affectionately at Kunzite.

"Well, does anyone have an idea?" Nephrite asked.

"Never mind, I'm continuously being ignored, too," Jadeite grumbled.

"So you're really lovers?" Ami asked fascinatedly. Somehow she still couldn't believe that beings as heartless as these Dark Kingdom Kings were actually romantically involved, although the picture the two presented was pretty explicit.

"Hey! I always thought you Senshi would fight for love and justice and all that crap - and not hang around without doing anything while a friend of yours was abducted," Nephrite tried again.

"I don't believe it." Jadeite shook the blonde head. "Where have we come to that a Dark King has to remind the Senshi of their duties."

"A Dark King?" Usagi echoed. "But she's a girl!"

"So who are you _really_?" Rei asked Nephrite again.

"I've already told you. And by the way, you had better try and rescue Naru."

"You know that I can't risk going back," Kunzite said. He had just finished his sundae - or rather Zoisite had. "Queen Beryl would sense me immediately."

"We _would_ go to save Naru if we knew where the entrance to the Dark Kingdom is located," Rei said.

"It's at the North Pole," Nephrite declared impatiently. He wanted to get the show on the road.

"At the North Pole?" Ami was surprised. "Well, that's a location we haven't checked yet."

"Why do you tell us that?" Rei wanted to know. "Do you want to lure us into a trap?"

"You want to get Naru back, don't you? I also want to free her from Queen Beryl's clutches."

"But - you belong to the Dark Kingdom," Ami said frowning. "Why would you tell us something that enables us to go there and probably defeat Queen Beryl?"

"Little Senshi, don't overestimate yourself," Kunzite said amused. "You haven't even been able to defeat me, so what makes you think you could defeat Queen Beryl?"

"I still think it's a trap," Rei stated.

Zoisite laughed gleefully. "A trap? We don't need to set up a trap for you - if we wished, you'd all be toast by now." His emerald eyes sparkled cruelly.

"Toast?" Obsidian sighed. "This whole talk of toast makes me hungry." He looked for the menu.

"Why should we set up a trap? We'd be glad if you would tidy up the Dark Kingdom a bit," Nephrite declared.

"To be precise, we wouldn't mind if you did away with Queen Beryl," Kunzite stated. "After that's done and I have assumed the throne, I might even allow you to return to the Earth Realm." Kunzite vowed he would never take orders from anyone else again, and if that meant he'd have to assume the throne himself - so be it.

"Don't think we'd support a power hungry usurper," Rei hissed.

"We could force you to do it," Zoisite mused while he played with Kunzite's long, silvery white hair.

"I have the impression we will never find a common base," Obsidian sighed and ordered the largest sundae he could find.

"But we _have_ to free Naru," Makoto said and looked at Obsidian. "Maybe the two of us could do something about it?"

"You have an idea? You see, Endymion is very strong."

"Maybe we could sneak in without being seen."

"It might be possible, yes," Obsidian admitted. "But I think it's way too dangerous."

"Do you know what they might do to Naru?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Dunno. What might one do with a school girl?"

"Humph," Makoto grumbled. _She_ was a school girl, too.

"Never mind."

Hino Rei was still peeved. She couldn't stand Zoisite at all. This effeminate pretty boy was a nuisance, and she was sure that the world would be much better off without him. He was even worse than this chauvist bad guy Jadeite. She gave him a deadly glare. Zoisite smiled back sweetly, while his eyes sparkled plain murder. Jadeite couldn't help but admire the fire in Rei's dark amethyst eyes.

Usagi sulked. She wanted an ice-cream, too.

Nephrite looked tragically heavenwards. He was sure they'd never manage to do anything as long as Zoisite stayed with them. He would never get along with the Senshi and vice versa.

Kunzite sighed. He was well aware that Zoisite had his usual problems with the rest of the world - or rather the other way round. But on the other hand, he would never leave a meeting that involved a plan to overthrow Queen Beryl and/or Endymion. Maybe he could take Zoisite's mind off his dislike for the others. Kunzite smiled at him and gently caressed his lover's neck. Immediately Zoisite snuggled against him and closed his eyes to enjoy the attentions. Now he really looked like an angel, Kunzite thought lovingly.

The Senshi were speechless at the display. Obsidian shook his head. Zoisite just couldn't behave himself.

"Well, back to our initial problem," Ami finally managed to say. "We still have to sneak into the Dark Kingdom to rescue Naru. And while we're at this, we could even try to free Endymion."

"Endymion is really dangerous," Nephrite said. "And I don't think anyway that he would like to be freed."

"But we _have_ to get my Tuxedo Kamen back," Usagi whined.

"He's been brainwashed," Kunzite pointed out. "I don't think you'll get him back - or if you do that he wants to stay here."

"Who wants this jerk back anyway?" Jadeite muttered, more to himself. He didn't even expect to be noticed anymore, so he was pretty surprised, when Usagi wailed again.

"_I_ want him back!"

"Next time I'll get my hands on him, he's toast," Zoisite promised. Kunzite had looked much too fondly at Endymion, so the Prince had to be disposed of at the next occasion.

"Before I let that happen, _you're_ toast," Rei threatened and pointed her hands in the typical Fire Soul gesture at Zoisite.

"I hate it when you talk of toast while I'm so hungry," Obsidian sulked. Where was the sundae he had ordered? He waved the waitress and the woman finally brought the large portion for him. He grinned and dug into the ice-cream.

"I'm hungry, too," Usagi pouted. "Who wants to invite me?"

"I thought you wanted to rescue your friend," Nephrite reminded her.

"Well, yes," Usagi admitted, "but before we can do that I _need_ something to eat."

"What about a day of fasting," Minako suggested. "Maybe then you would be in better shape."

"Waaaaaah!"

"I wonder how we can get to the North Pole anyway," Ami said thoughtfully.

"What about an airplane?" Jadeite said, and Nephrite snickered.

"But I don't have any money to buy a ticket," Usagi stated. "And I think the others haven't either."

Kunzite sighed. Obviously the real thinking was left to him, as usual. "I don't know why you want to make it so difficult anyway. It would be easiest if Obsidian opened a doorway, and everyone who wants to save this Naru-girl steps through." He turned his attention back to Zoisite and his wonderful coppery golden hair.

"I _knew_ it," Obsidian moaned. "All the work is left with me!"

"You're the only one who can do it without immediately alarming Queen Beryl," Kunzite told him.

"I know," Obsidian nodded. "But what do I have to do with this Naru? I don't even know her."

"I demand that you do it - and you have to obey my orders," Nephrite said sharply.

"You're nuts! I don't have to obey any traitors!"

"Traitors?" Rei looked from Kunzite & Zoisite to Jadeite, the blonde woman and back.

"I'm no traitor," Zoisite snapped. "Beryl started it all when she tried to kill me."

"What a surprise," Rei mocked. "But you're such a sweet and lovable person that no one would ever consider harming you."

"Lord Kunzite, she continuously mocks and insults me," Zoisite sniffed and looked poutily at his lover. "Please, let me kill her."

"Not now, my little rat," the silver-haired man soothed him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Currently they seem to be on our side. Well, at least partly."

"'Little rat'! That's a sneaky weasel," Rei snorted.

"If you utter one more insult, I'll consider punishing you myself," Kunzite said with the iciest voice he could muster, and Rei decided that it would be prudent to obey for once.

"I want to save Naru now, before it's too late for her," Nephrite demanded angrily.

"I really wonder how anyone here managed to do anything at all," Jadeite commented, shaking his head.

"_You_ of all people have to say that?" Zoisite sneered. "You were the least successful of us all."

Jadeite was fascinated - finally someone acknowledged that he said something. This was an opportunity he didn't want to pass. "You never managed to accomplish anything of worth either," he claimed. It was a random shot, but obviously it did hit some nerve.

"I was able to acquire all of the rainbow crystals," Zoisite protested. "_You_ only played with wrecked ships and airplanes - and not very successful at that!"

"And you are only here because you have found yourself a strong protector."

"That's not true," Zoisite sulked. "I'm not too bad on my own either." Kunzite chuckled at the exchange.

"Obsidian, would you open the doorway now?" Nephrite insisted. The violet-haired man studied the heap of ice-cream on his spoon and decided not to hear the request.

"Well, I won't join you on that mission," Kunzite declared. "The risk is too high that Beryl senses my signature and puts me directly under her control again."

"If Kunzite-sama stays here, I'll stay with him," Zoisite said.

"Then stay back," Nephrite looked contemptously at them.

"I didn't know that you are all such cowards," Rei snorted. "Obviously it's easier for you to take on 'school girls' than the real enemy."

"That's not the point," Kunzite said coldly. "I have no intentions to be used by Beryl again."

"I wouldn't survive it if you were turned against me." Zoisite looked at him tragically.

"Poor little pretty boy," Jadeite gibed.

"Can't you masquerade somehow?" Minako wanted to know. Their chances would be higher if they had the strongest of the four Kings on their side.

"Queen Beryl knows my energy signature, and as soon as I'm back in the Dark Kingdom, she can home in on me without any problems. The same goes for Zoisite. Jadeite and Nephrite are considerably safe as she won't expect them, and so she won't look for them."

Nephrite? Rei and Ami exchanged a puzzled glance. Wasn't he dead? But before they could ask about it, Obsidian spoke up.

"Lord Kunzite, would you please come outside for a moment. I think I read something that might help."

"Wait here," Kunzite ordered the others and waved his hand that Obsidian should follow him. Zoisite came along as well. They went around the corner into a sideway. "So, what did you read?"

"One of the things I read about was a spell that can swap the bodies of two persons."

"Well, I don't think it'll gain us anything when I'm in another body and my energy signature is just the same."

"Hm," Obsidian said. "But I won't set out alone with these idiots to save this Naru-whoever."

"Nephrite seems to be intent on doing right that."

Obsidian frowned when he thought about the other stuff he read in his father's spellbook. "I read another spell about how to disembody spirits - do you think that could be of help?"

"You don't want to disembody either Zoisite or me, do you?" Kunzite looked darkly at the young man.

"Why not disembody Nephrite again," Zoisite grinned malevolently. "He doesn't like Antimony's body anyway."

"And what advantage would I have by that?"

"Dunno. But Nephrite as ghost might be fun," Zoisite giggled. "He could haunt Queen Beryl's palace."

"I don't think she would mind. Anyway, I don't think I'd like it if Antimony became normal again," Obsidian said. He vividly remembered the last spanking she had given him.

"True. Who knows into whom Nephrite would slip if he's free of her," Zoisite shuddered. "It would be horrible if he suddenly landed in Kunzite-sama!"

Kunzite didn't look amused either. The thought of maybe sharing his body with Nephrite was disgusting.

"Actually, I don't think that's so bad an idea," Obsidian mused.

"Pardon?" Zoisite gazed at him in shock. "That would mean, if I'm together with Kunzite-sama, I'd be together with Nephrite, too? No thanks!"

"It might be a wholly new experience for you - especially as you and Nephrite are such wonderful friends."

Zoisite shot Obsidian a murderous glare, before he threw his arms around Kunzite's waist and laid his head against the tall man's shoulder. He wanted his lover all for himself! Kunzite smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Obsidian took advantage of their fit of passion and slipped back into the ice-cream parlour to convince Nephrite to join the 'meeting'. The idea of putting Nephrite into Kunzite's body had more and more appeal to him. It would be a fitting revenge on Zoisite, for the times when he had tried to kill him or show him in an unfavourable light.

On the way back to Kunzite he murmured the disembodiment spell. It was nice that he had such a good memory, even though he didn't understand _what_ he actually said.

Nephrite suspected nothing, until he felt a horrible suction tugging him away from Antimony. He fought desperately, but suddenly everything turned dark around him again.

Antimony collapsed in the same instant and lay prone on the ground. Obsidian tugged her into the sideway, before he started to recite the other spell that would allow a disembodied spirit to enter a person in the vicinity. He was curious where Nephrite would end up. Either choice promised fun. Fortunately the two Kings were fully absorbed in each other, so that they didn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Suddenly Kunzite felt an intruder in his mind. He let go of Zoisite and looked horrified around. "Obsidian!" he shouted enraged. He was pretty sure he knew what had happened.

"Kunzite-sama? What is it?" Zoisite asked confusedly.

"I'll kill him," Kunzite said menacingly, and his eyes glowed seethingly white-blue. Zoisite made a step backwards. He had rarely seen Kunzite that angry.

"No, I'll do that for you," a furious female voice cried. Antimony, now herself again, had regained her consciousness and ran over to them. "Obsidian!"

"Er, I think, I'd better go." Obsidian teleported away.

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite looked worriedly at his beloved. "What did he do?"

"He's done the same to him that he did to me," Antimony hissed.

"Nephrite?"

"No. I'm Antimony."

"Pardon?" Zoisite looked from Kunzite to Antimony and back.

Where am I? Nephrite's voice sounded in Kunzite's mind. He had recovered faster from the displacement than Antimony when he was thrown into her mind.

Guess where, Kunzite thought back. Obsidian transferred you into me. I guess he thought it was a nice joke.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

I wholeheartily do agree.

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite put his arms around him again. Nephrite was horrified. Being that close to Zoisite was torture. Frantically he fought for the control of Kunzite's body.

Kunzite felt that Nephrite tried to push him away, and he defended himself mercilessly.

"Kunzite-sama? What's the matter with you?"

"Just a moment, my little rat," Kunzite replied absently. He needed his concentration to erect barriers against Nephrite's take-over attempts.

I want out!

And I want nothing more than you being gone, too, Kunzite agreed. But I fear we have to find Obsidian to achieve this goal. "Zoisite," the silver-haired man turned to his lover, "we have to find Obsidian _immediately_. He bound Nephrite to me."

"He did _what_?" Utter shock stood in Zoisite's emerald eyes.

I bet he hides in the Dark Kingdom.

But I can't go there, Kunzite replied despairingly. Beryl will find me and put me back under her control.

"You don't want to imply that everytime I kiss you, I'll kiss Nephrite as well?" Zoisite whined.

A wave of mortification reached Kunzite, when Nephrite heard Zoisite's comment.

"Little rat, it seems Nephrite likes the thought even less than you," Kunzite sighed.

We have to end this situation as fast as possible, Nephrite yammered. I want to get out of here!

Quit the whining. I agree with you, Kunzite thought. He desperately needed comfort, and he pulled Zoisite close to him. The young man looked quizzically up to him. Was it really Kunzite now, or was it Nephrite who wanted to mock him?

Nephrite struggled wildly around in his host mind. Kunzite had to let go of Zoisite, he demanded angrily. He didn't want any part in this, he _hated_ Zoisite more than anything else on the world.

Cut that! An angry thought of Kunzite lashed out to him like a whip. You're only a guest, so keep quiet. He let go of Zoisite and looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, my love, but Nephrite disturbs me more than I thought."

"Awww, Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite looked longingly up to him.

Now that's better, Nephrite said with satisfaction.

But I refuse to let you dictate what I have to say or do, Kunzite snapped telepathically.

Then you should help me to get out of you.

With pleasure! - "We _have_ to find Obsidian," Kunzite groaned.

So what are you waiting for? I don't think anyone will identify your energy signature, now that it's overlapped with mine.

I hate to admit it - but I think you are right, Kunzite agreed. "Zoisite, Antimony - come! We have to join the others, then we can go to the Dark Kingdom and retrieve Obsidian."

And while we're at it, we can free Naru, too.

I don't care about the brat, but if she wants to come back with us I won't hinder her.

But _I_ care, Nephrite nagged.

The three persons entered the ice-cream parlour, and Kunzite decided to pay his sundaes. If Obsidian got banned from the parlour because he hadn't paid for his ice-cream, it was his problem.

"Let's go," Kunzite said without preamble. "We need a secure place where we can open a doorway to the Dark Kingdom without being disturbed."

The Senshi looked at him as if he were a ghost. How had this change of mind come about?

"Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?" Jadeite wanted to know.

"We're on the way to punish Obsidian," Antimony hissed furiously.

"If I catch him, I'll fry him slowly until he's well done," Zoisite threatened.

"Well, we could go to the Hikawa Shrine," Rei suggested. She didn't trust any of them, but they knew their identities anyway, and Jadeite even lived there as Shrine attendant for a couple of weeks before they defeated him.

"Why do you want to punish Obsidian?" Jadeite looked quizzically at Antimony.

"Because he did it again!"

"What?" Jadeite had the impression he didn't know anything about nothing, and he didn't like it at all.

"Obsidian played around with some ancient spirit spells," Kunzite grumbled.

"And what does it have to do with you?"

"Ask Obsidian when we meet him again," Kunzite said darkly.

Jadeite still couldn't make anything out of it.

"Well, let's go," Rei urged. "I want to retrieve Naru, Umino and Endymion - and maybe kill Queen Beryl in the process." She stood up and left the parlour, and the others followed her.

"Does anyone know what exactly is going on?" Usagi suddenly asked. Jadeite grimaced and shook his head.

The End of Pt.6

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	8. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.7)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"Celestine."

She awoke slowly, when someone called to her. A soft, female voice that sounded warm and comforting. Where did she lie? The ground was hard, but not cold. It felt strangely alive and pulsing with energy.

"Celestine, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and a soft, dusky gloom filled her vision. A majestic woman with long, flowing hair the colour of ruby looked down on her. Her eyes were strange, a glowing orange-red, and they looked worriedly down on her.

"My child, do you remember what happened?"

Celestine tried to shake her head, but she felt dizzy and confused.

"You were attacked by a traitor who succeeded in killing your ...mate." Queen Beryl almost stumbled over the word. She still thought that love was an invention sent by beings who wanted to destroy the order in the Dark Kingdom, but if she wanted to turn this girl, she should best use the already existing emotions and twist them to her purpose.

"Yes. I was attacked." Celestine squinted her eyes.

Beryl looked down at her and lifted the staff with the crystal ball. Energy streamed out of it, and black tendrils entered the girl's body.

Celestine screamed when she was attacked by returning memories. "Nephrite!" Her beloved was run through by wooden spears of a traitorous youma, and a girlish looking young man floated in the vicinity and laughed at them as he stole the black crystal that was by right Nephrite's.

"I can see it that you remember." The soft voice soothed her. "Don't be afraid, I'm with you."

The scenery changed and three girls in Sailor outfits appeared. They immediately started to attack the already wounded auburn-haired King who was defended by her, Celestine, and two youma who were on their side. "I wasn't able to save him," Celestine sobbed. "He died and I couldn't do anything..."

"The traitors were too strong, Celestine, it wasn't your fault."

"Now there's nothing left but revenge," she whispered.

"I will help you to get your revenge, my child," Beryl promised.

The brainwashing was far from over, the Queen knew, but she had achieved the first important breakthrough. Now she had to strengthen the concept of the enemy, while continuing to transform the girl's human body into the quasi-immortal magickal form that she also had given Jadeite and the other Kings so long ago.

- - -

The five Sailor Senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine. Much to the shock of their feline guardians they had brought four unlikely allies with them.

Luna and Artemis eyed Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Antimony with utter mistrust. Especially Zoisite's presence incurred Luna's displeasure, as the pretty young man had attacked her violently to get one of the rainbow crystals not too long ago.

The three men and Antimony sat on the floor of Rei's room and tried to formulate a plan together with the five girls. It wouldn't be easy to find a way to retrieve Naru, Umino and Endymion, while punishing Nephrite's student Obsidian and simultaneously overthrowing Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia in the process. Kunzite suspected they wouldn't agree on one plan anyway.

"We should transform," Ami suggested. "They already know who we are, and we can't use our powers in our Earth identities."

The others nodded.

"Well, hurry a bit," Kunzite growled. "I desperately need to get my hands on Obsidian to strangle him or worse." He really had to get Nephrite out of his mind again.

"I agree." Zoisite looked longingly at his beloved. Unfortunately Nephrite could see, feel, hear and sense everything just as Kunzite did, and somehow he had a little problem with the idea.

I can't tell you how much I want to get out of you, Nephrite yammered.

Why can't you just go to sleep or look elsewhere? Kunzite thought gruffly. Nephrite's presence absolutely poisoned his mood. How could he have any privacy with Zoisite when the spirit of his collegue always hung about within him?

Because it would only lead to you smooching around with your little pet, and I'd have to endure this captivity even longer.

Kunzite sighed. "Are you ready at last?" he asked the Senshi who had just pulled out their transformation pens.

"How could he do that to me?" Makoto asked. Obsidian was so cute, and she had had the impression he liked her somehow, but now he had gone back to the Dark Kingdom without even saying good-bye to her.

"Ask him when we find him - that is, if there's something left of him afterwards," Zoisite grinned cruelly.

With their usual power up formulas, the girls transformed into their magickal seeming, and the Kings plus Antimony waited impatiently until they were all clad in their scanty Sailor fukus. When Jadeite watched the display, he asked himself again why they had to wear such impractical dresses. But they did show off very nice legs that way, and the fiery black-haired girl was the cutest of them, he judged, even though it had been her who brought about his demise with her ofuda.

In the meantine, Kunzite wove a shield that would make sure that Zoisite's signature couldn't be picked up by Beryl either.

"Are you finished now?" Zoisite said contemptously when the flickering energies had dissolved.

"What did _you_ think," SailorMars snapped. "That we would additionally sprout some wings or other stupid stuff?"

"One never knows."

I want to go now, Nephrite nagged.

Shut up! Kunzite waved his hand and opened a black energy doorway. "There you go."

"I only hope it's not a trap after all," SailorMercury hesitated.

Kunzite desperately tried to maintain his cool and composed demeanor, which was no small feat faced with both Sailor brats and Nephrite. "Girls, either come or stay," he said coolly.

"And what shall we do?" SailorMoon wondered.

"Well, _I_ will go now," Venus decided and shoved Usagi in front of her through the doorway. "You have to save Endymion and Naru, remember?"

"You're right," she cried. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish Endymion for abducting Naru and bring them both back!"

The others only shook their heads, and Kunzite directed an icy glare at SailorMoon. So this was the Dark Kingdom's most dangerous nemesis!

"Now let's go," Jadeite demanded and looked at the remaining three girls. He made an inviting gesture towards the gate of black energy.

"Indeed," Kunzite sighed and continued to maintain the doorway. "I feel like I'm the gatekeeper."

He sensed Nephrite grinning in his mind. That's just the perfect job for you.

Just wait until we're in separate bodies again, Kunzite threatened. How long did it take until the Senshi passed the gate? Finally the Kings and Antimony could follow, and Kunzite closed the doorway.

They appeared in a deserted part of the Dark Kingdom, a small cavern that was gloomily lighted by some greenish shimmering fungi. Several likewise lighted corridors led in different directions.

"So, what's the plan?" Jadeite asked. He recognized the place; it was a disused storage area some miles away from the inhabited regions. "I mean other than working real fast, so that Beryl won't know what hits her."

"Well, first things first." Kunzite waved his hand, and the three Kings were clad in their uniforms again. The tall man flourished his cape. This was what he missed most in the Earth Realm.

"Where can we find Naru and Endymion?" SailorVenus wanted to know. Kunzite shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Endymion is in Beryl's audience chamber or in his quarters. And Naru? Perhaps the Queen wants her as a maid."

"Great," SailorMars grumbled angrily. "I had thought at least you would know your way around here."

"Actually I do, but I have other matters to attend to," Kunzite declared haughtily. "_You_ want to take care of Endymion and this Naru girl. _I_ want to find Obsidian to punish him."

"Well, it seems then we will go separate ways," SailorVenus stated. She wasn't too glad about it, because now they were on their own in enemy territory, and they didn't have the slightest idea where they were headed.

Kunzite strode into the tunnel that led to the large cavern where his house was located. Unfortunately they couldn't just teleport around as the danger of being sensed and located that way was too high, so the only choice was walking on foot and teleport only in case of emergencies.

But if he was here he could as well try to retrieve his books. He just hoped Nephrite's unwelcome presence would mask his signature well enough so that they won a little time until Beryl found out what was going on. Zoisite would take care of Obsidian's punishment with pleasure. Jadeite followed him as he considered it safer in Kunzite's company than staying with the girls, and so did Antimony.

- - -

"They are _all_ gone," SailorMercury commented worriedly. "I don't know if we can find Endymion and Naru on our own. Maybe we should try to catch up with the Kings and continue with them."

"I prefer not to stay too close to Zoisite," SailorMars grumbled.

"True, he's much too mean," SailorMoon agreed. "But what can we do? It's cold and dark in here."

"Yeah, and we have to be careful not to be discovered by Queen Beryl's troops."

"Usagi, can't you use your transformation pen to change us into less conspicuous outfits?" Ami asked.

"I can try it."

"Maybe we should change into a uniform like the one the Kings wear," the blue-haired girl suggested.

"Do you think it would suit me?" Doubtfully, SailorMoon looked down on her fuku.

"Just try it."

SailorMoon pulled out the pen and spoke the formula. "Power of the Moon, transform me into a pretty Dark Kingdom warrior!"

After the usual display of colour and energy flows, Usagi wore a grey Dark Kingdom uniform with white piping and a matching long, white cape. Rei grinned when Usagi looked fascinated down at herself.

"Do you want to imitate Kunzite?"

"Well, I'm the leader of the Senshi, am I not?"

"Now let me try it!" Ami stretched out her hand and took the transformation pen from SailorMoon. To her relief it worked on her, too, and she turned out in a similar uniform with blue piping, but without the cape. The others followed suit and immediately were clad in uniforms with piping the same color as their Sailor fuku.

"And now?" SailorMoon flourished her cape and discovered that it was fun to have such a garment.

"Now that we're so ...perfectly disguised," SailorMercury looked at Usagi's trademark odangos; the transformation only had changed their clothing, not their hairstyles, "we can try to find Endymion, Naru and Umino."

"But where? I can see five corridors that lead to different directions."

"Let's take one and find out where it leads," Rei said and tugged at her uniform jacket. It was not too comfortable, but at least it was warmer than the Senshi fuku.

SailorMercury activated her visor and scanned the corridors. "The Kings went through this one," she pointed to the left.

"I suggest following them as they want to find Obsidian," SailorJupiter proposed.

"I disagree. I don't want to find Obsidian, and I don't want to meet the Kings again," Rei remarked. "We should take the opposite direction."

"But I like to take this one," Usagi pointed to the next corridor, and Minako decided to choose even another. Ami sighed.

"When we stay here much longer we cede the initiative to our enemies," she declared. "I will pick a random number, and you will all pick a number between one and ten, too, and who is closest to my chosen number will lead the way."

"One, no - ten," Usagi started.

"Only one number," Ami sighed. The other said their numbers, and SailorMercury nodded. "I had picked a three," she claimed. "It's the same as Makoto's, so we will follow her corridor."

She didn't tell the others that she had considered Makoto's choice best anyway and thus let her win. A discussion certainly would have taken an hour or longer, so this was the fastest way to get moving.

"What are we waiting for?" SailorVenus asked and they stormed into the corridor Kunzite and the others had taken. Only SailorMars grumbled something under her breath that she didn't like it.

- - -

Immediately after his return to the Dark Kingdom, Obsidian reported to Queen Beryl.

"Can you imagine," he told her, "the traitors have allied themselves to the Senshi and want to take on Endymion."

"This is unfortunate news." Queen Beryl tapped her long fingernails on the armrest of her throne. "It won't take long, though, and I have another worthy officer for may army who will lead the youma in the fight," she said. "Celestine!"

A small red-haired girl appeared. She wore a uniform with turquoise piping and bowed before the Queen.

"You have called, my Queen?"

"Indeed. This is Obsidian who will supervise your training from now on." Beryl looked from Celestine to the violet-haired man. "Obsidian, I'm well aware that your own training isn't completed yet, but unfortunately I need Endymion for another task. So you will teach Celestine to use her powers to the best of her abilities."

"As you wish, my Queen," Obsidian replied automatically. This girl was SailorMoon's friend Naru, he thought perplexed.

"You are dismissed. But I demand results as soon as possible!"

Obsidian and Celestine bowed again and left the audience chamber. Obsidian sighed. What was he supposed to do with her?

"My Lord, what is my first task?" Celestine asked him. She wanted to learn how to master her powers as fast as possible to take revenge on the traitors. She was aware that it had been partly her fault that Nephrite died - if she had trained properly before the attack, she could have defended and saved him.

Obsidian thought a moment. "Er, what about a little target practice?" This was never wrong, and anyway he had to do it as well all the time.

"Your wish is my command." Celestine bowed her head. Now that was something he could get used to, Obsidian thought. It was great that he wasn't the lowest member of the chain of command anymore and being called 'Lord' was really cool.

"Let's proceed to the training range."

"Yes, Lord Obsidian."

They went to the practice area, and Celestine had to show him her skills. The red-haired girl was only moderately successful when she directed her attack of dark red drops of energy at the targets.

Obsidian frowned at her. This was fun, he thought, when she cast down her eyes.

"Forgive me, Lord Obsidian, I will aspire to do better," she said meekly.

"I hope so," he said sternly and tried to hide his amusement. Queen Beryl had been really successful with her brainwashing, it seemed. He didn't know if and how one could reverse it, but he couldn't return her to her friends like this; who knew what she might do to them in her present state.

Celestine returned to her training. It turned out that Beryl's manipulations had given her additional powers that could influence the weather, such as conjuring small storms and hail. Obsidian watched her thoughtfully. He had to get rid of her; he couldn't spend all his time training her. Slowly he understood Nephrite's attitude towards him.

"Lord Obsidian, do you have any further orders?"

"Follow me. You will spend the next time studying some important books about magickal theory."

"Yes, my Lord." Celestine trailed along behind Obsidian who lead her into one of the larger libraries of the Dark Kingdom. There he pulled out some of the books that Nephrite had ordered him to read as well and gave them Celestine who took them to the quarters she had been assigned. To Obsidian's relief, Beryl's brainwashing had included knowledge of the written language of the Dark Kingdom, too, and so she started obediently to read through the volumes.

Obsidian returned to his rooms as well. He wanted to retrieve the crystal that enabled him to locate the Kings. They would certainly appear in the next time, he thought.

- - -

I wonder where Obsidian hides, Kunzite said mentally to Nephrite.

He's either in his quarters or in the library, the disembodied King replied. I don't think we will find him at the training range or somewhere else.

Where does he live? It's too dangerous to check out the library.

Nephrite described the way.

"Kunzite-sama, what are we going to do?" Zoisite asked. He hung at his lover's arm and laid his head against his shoulder.

"We'll go to Obsidian's quarters," Kunzite told him.

"And then I will spank him," Antimony said grimly.

"Could someone please tell me what we are going to do and why?" Jadeite demanded.

Kunzite sighed. "First - we want to find Obsidian. Second - we want to punish him. Third - we want to overthrow Queens Beryl and Metallia. Fourth - we will rescue my books. And fifth - I will assume the throne of the Dark Kingdom with Zoisite by my side."

"Ah," Jadeite commented. He was sure Kunzite wanted to make fun of him.

"Now let's go. We're about to accomplish the first of our goals." Kunzite started in the direction of Obsidian's rooms and lead the group with blowing cape.

- - -

As Obsidian had discovered the Kings' approach, he decided to check on the Senshi for a change. It seemed they were still wandering through one of the corridors. He teleported behind them and followed them silently.

"No wonder it's the _Dark_ Kingdom," SailorMars commented. The fluorescent moss and mushrooms at the walls of the corridor dispersed only an eerie greenish-blue light. "They should put up some lamps."

SailorMoon stumbled over some stones again and cursed. "They could tidy up the ground a little," she complained.

"If you would look where you put your feet you wouldn't have these problems," SailorMars mocked. SailorMercury had put on her visor and thus she had no difficulties with the feeble lighting at all.

Obsidian shook his head. The Senshi looked utterly ridiculous in the Dark Kingdom uniforms. Especially SailorMoon was a riot with the long white cape over which she constantly stumbled.

"Wow," SailorMars exclaimed when she had reached the end of the corridor and looked at a cavern so large that it seemed to have no ceiling at all.

The ground was overgrown with strangely shaped plants that sported dark colours interspersed with fleshy, garishly yellow, orange and red flowers that looked suspiciously carnivorous. The sky was dimly lit and streaked with misty cloud veils. In the distance there was a dark and gloomy castle, and some mist collected on the ground. Farther away one could make out some more twisted, uncanny buildings.

"Where _are_ we?" SailorJupiter asked with fascination. When she looked up to the sky she was sure there was no ceiling, but then, she couldn't imagine a place on earth with a sky like this.

"If you ask me," SailorMercury said, "this has to be the fabled realm called _Hollow Earth_ about which several authors in wrote in the past. The fact that the entrance to it is located at the North Pole also points to it. But I must admit, I always believed it was a figment of some writers' imagination. I'd never have thought that the Dark Kingdom was in fact a realm in the Hollow Earth."

"And where are we going from here?" SailorMoon asked.

"What about setting out to the castle over there and check whether it is Queen Beryl's residence?" SailorMars proposed.

"But it is sooooo far away," SailorMoon complained.

"Well, where would _you_ like to go?" SailorJupiter wanted to know. SailorMoon pointed to a small group of trees in the vicinity. "And what do you hope to find there?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to walk that far."

"I don't care," SailorMars declared. "We will go to the castle and you can either go or stay."

"Okay, okay!" SailorMoon ran after the raven-haired Senshi and the rest of her friends. Staying back alone was even worse than walking a bit.

"It really looks sad here," SailorMercury stated and looked at twisted flowers and wilted grass. "No wonder that they want to collect energy - somehow they have to find a way to revive their realm."

"I wouldn't want to live here," SailorVenus shuddered. "It's all so drab and grey."

"Yeah. I'll be glad when I'm back in our world, too," SailorMars declared.

"Somehow I pity the people living here," SailorMercury said.

- - -

When they arrived at Obsidian's quarters, the Kings discovered that he wasn't there.

"And what are we going to do now?" Jadeite asked.

"_Now_ I'll put up some wards that'll trap him in his rooms should he try to return." Kunzite declared. "Or do you want to set them up, little rat? As I still vividly remember, you are quite adept in this."

"Yeah," Zoisite grinned and blew Kunzite a kiss, before he started to seal the walls with the ward he had discovered a while ago.

"Perfect," Kunzite acknowledged Zoisite's handiwork and pulled him into his arms. Exactly this type of trap had marked the beginning of their relationship.

Nephrite had been quiet all the time, but he had to object when Kunzite neared Zoisite again in such indecent manner. He absolutely hated it.

Shut up! Kunzite thought angrily. He decided to kiss his beloved to make his point. Nephrite was furious. There was a limit to everything.

You might consider looking elsewhere, Kunzite thought annoyedly. Why couldn't Nephrite just dissolve into thin air?

As if that was possible, Nephrite growled mentally.

Unfortunately not. But I won't let you endanger my relationship with Zoisite.

"Kunzite-sama? What's our next move?"

"We will check what they did to our house, little rat."

"And that's why we went here?" Jadeite inquired.

"First we want to find Obsidian, but several other things are likewise important."

"If you say so," Jadeite sighed.

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean, there will be guards," Zoisite stated.

"We have to be stealthy."

"I only want to catch Obsidian," Antimony remarked.

"What is it about this guy?" Jadeite wondered. At least he did free him from the sleep crystal.

"If you had Nephrite sitting in your mind and nagging around all the time, you'd want to kill him, too," Kunzite growled.

"Really? Nephrite is with you? I thought he was in her body!"

"Not anymore," Kunzite sighed. He buried his face in Zoisite's silky mane.

"And how did this happen?"

"Obviously Obsidian knows some potent magickal spells and loves to try them out."

Zoisite looked up to his lover. "We'll kill him together, yes?"

Kunzite smiled. "It'll be a pleasure."

"I didn't know that Obsidian knew such powerful magick." Jadeite was fascinated.

"I didn't know either," Kunzite said darkly.

"We should be really careful that Beryl's troops won't find us while we stalk around in the Kingdom," Jadeite warned. "I have no intentions to meet her again."

"Don't worry," Zoisite said with a dangerous glint in his emerald eyes and played with a freshly conjured long, ragged ice crystal. "If I see her again I will kill her. That bitch wanted to fry me!"

"How could she do _that_," Jadeite commented ironically.

"Exactly," Zoisite sulked. "Only because I almost offed Endymion."

"Hm, as far as I'm concerned he's really useless."

"That's exactly my point!" Zoisite laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder again. "Fortunately Kunzite-sama saved me." He sighed affectionately.

Slowly but surely Jadeite managed to piece the bits of information together. Now it wouldn't take much longer, and he was fully informed, he thought with satisfaction.

"I couldn't let her kill you, my little rat." Kunzite tousled his hair.

Hey! We should go now! Nephrite nagged. He was frustrated that he had to play the watcher in the dark. He needed a body of his own, preferably his old one.

"He's right," Kunzite said.

"Who?" Zoisite wondered.

"Nephrite. He said we should go."

"I agree," Jadeite chimed in.

They set off in the direction of Kunzite's house. The silver-haired King extended his senses. "There aren't any youma in front of us," he said with surprise.

"Maybe they are occupied elsewhere," Jadeite suspected.

"Hm. But with whom or what?" They had reached the large house that looked like a gloomy, uncanny castle. Kunzite laid his hand against the door. "The wards are still intact." He closed his eyes and concentrated to deactivate them.

"Maybe they are hunting for the Senshi," Jadeite remarked.

"Well, that would be no loss on either side. - You may enter now."

When they stood in the entrance hall, Kunzite resealed the house, just to be on the safe side. The hall was dimly lit, and the walls consisted of bluish black stone. A wide flight of stairs led up to the first floor, and Kunzite floated upstairs.

"What does he want?" Jadeite asked.

"He wants to fetch his books. You wouldn't believe how much of his time he spends with books and not with me," Zoisite sighed.

"Little rat, you don't want to accuse me of neglecting you, do you?" Kunzite called from above.

"Well, not exactly." Zoisite followed him into the large library and blushed when he discovered that it looked just like on the day they had fled. Some parts of one of his uniforms lay still on the floor where he had dropped them.

Jadeite sank down in a chair and waited. Nothing would surprise him anymore, he decided.

Kunzite went to a shelf and took out some books that he put into a freshly conjured bag. He sighed. He still could take only a select few books with him this time. He discovered something dark green lying on some smaller volumes and couldn't suppress a smile. "Zoisite!"

"Yes?"

"I told you at least a thousand times not to throw your clothes everywhere." He let the sock drop to the ground and shook his head.

Interesting, Nephrite commented. Is he that sloppy, or was it only the urgency?

Kunzite blushed slightly when he remembered that particular evening before their flight. I bet you don't want to know.

Of course I want to know, Nephrite claimed. And if it's only because you seem to be a bit embarassed.

Well... Kunzite smiled inwardly. He was sure Nephrite would be even more embarassed when he had to witness it, and so he projected the happenings in all detail before his mind's eye.

Nephrite shuddered mentally. But on the other hand, as long as he wasn't directly involved, it was actually rather interesting, he discovered. How sweet, he thought. Are you always in such a hurry to get your little pet into your bed?

Well, sometimes. Kunzite gave Zoisite a loving look. He's just plain wonderful, he thought.

He's pretty, but dangerous.

Exactly _that's_ the point, Kunzite declared dreamily.

I still wonder how you have managed to get him under your control. Nephrite was fascinated. And you really _do_ love him. I always thought you only said so to ensure Zoisite's loyalty to you.

Certainly not. Kunzite gazed at his beautiful beloved with the long, coppery golden locks and shining emerald eyes. I guess I fell in love with him when I first saw him, he mused. And now Zoisite was even more important to him than his rank and status, he thought wryly. Well, everything had its advantages and disadvantages.

You have to know what you're doing, Nephrite commented. He certainly wouldn't forgive Zoisite for killing him that easily.

Kunzite smiled at Zoisite before he turned back to his books. Slowly but surely the first bag filled, and a second had to be conjured.

"We shouldn't stay here too much longer," Jadeite warned. Kunzite agreed, and they left the house. Of course it was sealed again, before Kunzite dared to open a doorway and transported his bags to the Earth Realm. He chose a hiding-place in North America, as he was sure that the youma were located around Tokyo, as usual.

Soon he returned, and they considered their next moves.

- - -

Obsidian still trailed the Senshi. They needed a really good plan to save Naru, he thought.

"We need a plan," SailorMars said. "If this is really Queen Beryl's palace, it'll be madness to simply walk in. We need a way to enter stealthily so that we can take her by surprise."

"But we don't have a plan, have we?" SailorMoon stated. "How can we get in?"

"Exactly that's the point," SailorMars sighed when they had reached the uncanny building. "Hm, what's this?" The castle glowed with black energy that seemed to permeate the walls and everything. SailorMercury activated her visor and scanned the building.

"It seems to be the same type of energy that Kunzite used to trap us in his dome," she commented.

"Then we should be doubly careful," SailorVenus cautioned.

"I fear we won't be able to enter at all when the energy surrounds the whole castle. I hate to remind you, but that dome also managed to absorb all of our attacks," SailorJupiter stated.

"Yes, even my Fire Soul was useless against the barrier," SailorMars agreed.

"Well, then we should rather go somewhere else," SailorMoon turned around to leave, but Rei caught her and turned her back to face the building.

"We have to find out if Queen Beryl is in there and challenge her," she said.

"Okay, okay. But do you have any idea of how to get into the castle?"

"First we will check all sides of the building, and then we will look at the windows."

"You don't want to say we have to run around the whole castle? My feet ache!"

"Crybaby!"

"Baaah!" SailorMoon stuck her tongue at SailorMars, who returned the gesture. SailorMercury shook her head and scanned the building more thoroughly.

"It seems to be warded all around. Even the windows are behind an energy barrier."

"Then it will be difficult to get in," SailorVenus remarked thoughtfully.

"Obviously," Ami agreed. "But this also means it's highly improbable that it's Queen Beryl's castle. I mean, she's a queen, and so she certainly holds audiences, and thus there should be people coming and going all the time."

"Then her castle, palace or wherever she reigns has to be somewhere else," SailorVenus commented.

"We should ask someone who knows the place," SailorMoon suggested.

"You're free to find and ask someone," SailorMars mocked.

"Well..." SailorMoon looked around. "I'll ask the first person we'll meet for the way."

"We should have stayed with the Kings. _They_ know their way around," SailorMercury said dryly.

"If you want to risk staying in the vicinity of that despicable weasel Zoisite?" SailorMars grimaced. "I prefer that we get rid of Queen Beryl ourselves. Then the Dark Kingdom will hopefully collapse and we don't have problems with energy collecting youma anymore."

"And what about Kunzite? Didn't he say he wants to assume the throne when Beryl is gone? I fear that our problem only shifts to another adversary," SailorMercury pondered.

"Well, we can take care of him as soon as we have finished off the queen. By the way, if he fights against Beryl, we can even wait until they weaken each other and then get rid of both parties," SailorMars suggested.

"Sounds reasonable," SailorVenus agreed. "But now we should get away from here and try to find the real castle of Queen Beryl."

SailorMoon whined again when they set out for the next large building that could be seen far in the distance. She hated long walks.

- - -

"The Senshi are here," Kunzite discovered when he returned. Jadeite, Zoisite and Antimony waited in the vicinity of his house, but fortunately they were on the opposite side of the five girls at the moment. Kunzite went a bit in their direction to get a look at them.

"Yes, they tried to break into our house," Zoisite stated, "but they haven't managed to overcome the wards."

"They don't seem to know what to do - as usual," Jadeite grinned. "But then, what do you expect of silly little girls?"

And they look absolutely ridiculous, Nephrite commented when he had seen their uniforms via Kunzite.

Indeed, Kunzite grinned. "SailorMoon wants to copy my outfit, it seems." He flourished his cape.

"But it looks much better on _you_," Zoisite admired him.

I agree. SailorMoon's silly hairdo ruins _every_ outfit.

Kunzite smiled at Zoisite. "Everything else would worry me."

"I wonder where they want to go now," Antimony said.

Jadeite's gaze followed the walking girls. "I'd say they wander towards the entertainment complex."

Kunzite grinned. "I guess they'll have much fun when they enter the bar."

Do _you_ know why these Senshi ever were a danger to us? Nephrite asked.

_I_ never considered them to be a danger, Kunzite thought contemptously.

"Why don't we follow them?" Zoisite laughed gleefully. "I _have_ to see them there."

Yeah, we shouldn't miss this.

"Exactly." Kunzite put his arm around Zoisite's shoulders. "Come on."

They followed the Senshi inconspicuously.

- - -

"Great," Prince Endymion thought. Now he had led the youma army to the Earth Realm, and Zoisite and Kunzite were nowhere to be found.

But he _had_ to take revenge on Zoisite for the humiliating hit with the ice crystal. He had some interesting ideas of what he wanted to do with the nasty pretty boy, most of them ending quite fatally for Zoisite.

- - -

It didn't take long, and Obsidian was bored again when he followed the Sailor Senshi. He still didn't understand what the girls actually wanted to accomplish.

They went to Kunzite's house, looked at it, talked a while and then went on, this time in direction of the entertainment complex.

Obsidian hid behind a gnarled tree and watched as the Senshi went by. Then he joined the girls and stalked after them. Especially SailorMoon looked amusing, how she shuffled along at the rear of the row, cape and head hanging limply down.

He grinned evilly and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I ask where you want to go?"

"Waaaaaaah!" SailorMoon jumped at least four feet high.

- - -

"There's Obsidian!" Zoisite hissed when the violet-haired man appeared behind the Senshi. Immediately he held a ragged, two feet long ice crystal in his hand.

"You won't hit him at that distance," Kunzite cautioned. "You'll only alarm him."

"Well, then I have to get closer."

Zoisite crept in Obsidian's direction.

- - -

"What are you doing here?" Obsidian asked again. "You should be more careful who stalks you, too. If I'd have been Zoisite, you'd have a problem now."

"We're trying to find Endymion," SailorMars explained. "As the castle over there seems to be too heavily warded, we decided to try this building." She pointed at the large complex of dark shimmering stone.

"I wouldn't look there for Endymion," Obsidian remarked.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't find him there."

"But _where_ is he? My Tuxedo Kamen," SailorMoon whined.

"He's in the Earth Realm, hunting for Kunzite and Zoisite."

"But aren't they here in the Dark Kingdom?" SailorMoon wondered.

"Sure, I and you know that, but neither Queen Beryl nor Prince Endymion do," Obsidian sighed. The leader of the Senshi shone with abundant intelligence, as usual.

"And what about Naru and Umino?" SailorMercury interjected. "Do you happen to know where we can find them?"

"If I remember correctly, Umino should be in that complex. Naru is somewhere else."

"Well, then let's get him first before we fetch Naru," SailorMars suggested. "Afterwards we can still get back to Earth and look for Endymion."

"That's your business," Obsidian shrugged and scanned the area around, just to be sure. It was not a second too early, as he discovered a sharp ice crystal flying towards him, and he teleported away.

The ice crystal just barely missed SailorMars and buried itself in a gnarled tree. Zoisite cursed maliciously.

Obsidian materialized behind the small King and gave him a slap on the backside. "You get on my nerves!"

Zoisite whirled around, and his eyes sparked the desire to kill. "Obsidian! How dare you! You will _immediately_ pull Nephrite out of Kunzite-sama's mind or you'll regret it a million times over!"

"Are you sure that I should do it right now?"

"Why _not_ now?"

"I'm sure Queen Beryl will notice him immediately when Nephrite's presence doesn't mask Kunzite's energy signature anymore."

"Hm." Zoisite blushed deeply red when he became aware of the fact that it would have been a bad idea to kill Obsidian right now, and it was likewise bad to force him to separate Kunzite and Nephrite here in the Dark Kingdom. "I hate to admit it, but it seems you have a point."

"I'll do it as soon as we are back in the Earth Realm. Promise!"

"Really?" Zoisite cocked his head. "Then I promise not to attack you anymore while we're here." It would be hard, but on the other hand, sharing Kunzite with Nephrite for much longer would be worse.

"Great. I'm too curious what they are going to do." Obsidian pointed at the Senshi.

"What do they _want_ to do?"

Now Kunzite and the others reached Zoisite and Obsidian. They were astonished that no one had gotten hurt yet. Kunzite put his hand at Zoisite's nape of the neck and gently caressed him.

"Have you finally seen some reason, little rat?"

"Hm-hm." Zoisite closed his eyes and enjoyed his lover's caress.

"They look for Endymion, Naru and Umino, not necessarily in that order," Obsidian answered Zoisite's question.

"And why are they on the way to the entertainment complex?" The copper-gold haired man wondered and thought that Kunzite really could continue for a while.

"Because Umino is there, and they decided they might save him en passant."

"Why is this Umino-guy in the entertainment complex?"

"Because he wasn't useful for anything else. Beryl decided not to turn him into a warrior, but to let him work as a barkeeper."

Zoisite grinned when he tried to picture the clumsy fellow as a warrior. It would look as ridiculous as his appearance as 'Tuxedo Umino Kamen'.

Kunzite sighed and examined Obsidian thoughtfully. Unfortunately is would be grossly unwise to force him to separate him and Nephrite while they were still in the Dark Kingdom. And killing Obsidian would not help him either at the moment.

"How is Nephrite?" Obsidian asked with interest.

Oh, someone remembers that I still exist, Nephrite sulked.

"He says he's glad that you remember him," Kunzite prompted.

"Somehow I don't believe it," Obsidian grinned. "But I found a new spell that might help him to get a new body."

"I'm sure he'd be delighted," Kunzite said. "I'll be even happier when he's gone for good. You can't imagine him nagging around when I merely _kiss_ Zoisite."

"I can very well imagine it. He's _always_ nagging around."

I'll kill him!

I'll help you - _when_ you're in another body, Kunzite sighed. He desperately longed to hold Zoisite in his arms, to be comforted by his beloved, but somehow Nephrite was a nuisance.

Obsidian looked thoughtfully at Kunzite while he tried to figure out how to conjure a new body for Nephrite. He had some problems to create something larger than a cat.

Antimony examined Obsidian sternly. She still had to spank him when the opportunity arose.

"Is there something," the violet-haired man asked his former nursemaid.

"We still have a score to settle - keep that in mind!"

"As usual," he sighed. "What do you all have against me?"

"_I_ don't have anything against you," Jadeite stated.

"Then you're the big exception."

"Well, maybe you should think first about what you're doing and act then," the blonde King stated.

"Certain other persons don't do this either." Obsidian glanced at Zoisite.

"Well, they have more convincing arguments and stronger backup."

Obsidian grumbled something incomprehensible. Jadeite sighed. This was the course of the world, and as usual the world was really unfair. Kunzite held Zoisite close again, actively ignoring Nephrite's snide remarks.

"By the way, what are _you_ doing here?" Obsidian asked the Kings.

"Actually I intended to kill you," Zoisite said, "but right now I'm otherwise occupied."

"I still have a certain score to settle," Antimony grumbled.

"Don't ask me," Jadeite replied. "I'm just here."

"Aha. But as you obviously don't want to kill me here on the spot - what do you want?"

"I want to obliterate Queen Beryl," Zoisite declared. "I have to kill _someone_."

"That's okay with me," Obsidian commented. "I don't like her either."

"Good." Zoisite laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder and imagined how he could best destroy the Queen slowly and painfully.

"I think _you_ need a spanking, too," Antimony told Zoisite. "There are other things in life than running around and killing people."

"Well," Obsidian said thoughtfully. "Slowly but surely I have the feeling that killing off people is the only thing that's really fun."

"That - and being together with Kunzite-sama," Zoisite sighed dreamily.

"That's something I'm in no position to judge."

"Your luck. Otherwise it would be back to killing and torturing you," Zoisite smiled evilly.

"He _really_ needs a sound spanking," Antimony remarked.

Obsidian ignored Antimony - as usual. "Maybe I should try to take you as an example after all," he said to Zoisite, who promptly beamed at him.

"Really? - But you keep away from Kunzite-sama!"

"We'll see."

Zoisite's mien darkened immediately, and his eyes sparkled deadly poison. "You _will_ keep your fingers from him." He wrapped his arms possessively around Kunzite's waist to drive his point home.

"Temper, temper, little rat," Kunzite groaned. "I'm no teddy bear."

"These two are just too cute," Obsidian grinned. "Especially when Zoisite proudly demonstrates his ownership of Kunzite."

"Well, he _is_ all mine," Zoisite declared. Kunzite decided better not to contradict his lover, because then he would pout all the time, but on the other hand it would be as unwise to agree.

"Cute," Obsidian grinned.

"I think they should try to behave a bit more in public," Antimony said gruffly.

"You're boring as usual," Obsidian stated.

"I don't have to be interesting, I just have to teach you manners - and the others, too, if possible."

"I'm much too old for a nursemaid."

"But you still behave like a baby."

"Really?" Obsidian pouted.

"Indeed." Antimony gazed at him angrily, while Kunzite looked both amused and affectionately at his beloved.

"I'm glad that I'm a) grown up and b) not so madly in love with someone," Jadeite grinned.

"What do you want to say?" Obsidian hissed.

"I'm the only reasonable person around," the blonde man claimed.

"You're as boring as Antimony," Obsidian replied.

The Senshi just stood around and watched the exchange with fascination. So these were the terrible evil guys that continuously threatened the Earth Realm? Okay, Zoisite _was_ evil, but the others?

"Pah," Jadeite grumbled. Zoisite and Kunzite were currently ...occupied again. Nephrite had given up to comment on their behaviour for now, they would ignore him anyway.

"Why are you still standing around?" Obsidian asked the Senshi. "I thought you wanted to save your friends?"

"Well, we need some more information about the Dark Kingdom, and you give us lots," SailorMercury said.

"But I have already told you where you can find Umino," the violet-haired man remarked. "You don't have much time."

"Won't you accompany us?" SailorJupiter asked and looked at Obsidian. He was still cute, but somehow he wasn't nice anymore, it seemed.

"Why? I don't think you'll get too many difficulties."

"But you know your way around!" the brown-haired Senshi looked at him from her tourmaline green eyes.

"You just have to go there." He pointed in the right direction.

"And when we're in the building?"

"Just straight forward and you should see him behind the bar."

"Pardon?" Antimony looked at him with a deep frown. "I forbade you to go there!"

"I haven't been there. It's boring anyway."

"Good," the nursemaid said.

"I want to get my hands on Beryl," Zoisite sighed when he parted from Kunzite and regained his breath. "We should sneak into the palace now."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Obsidian agreed. "Beryl should only have her bodyguards and the usual courtiers in the palace. The youma army is with Prince Endymion in the Earth Realm, if I remember correctly."

"Wonderful! I want to catch her unawares. She has to suffer - long and painfully." Zoisite smiled cruelly.

"Do whatever you wish," Obsidian shrugged.

"You should rather try to keep your temper in check, little rat," Kunzite warned. "Queen Beryl is too dangerous to play around with."

"That's all very nice," SailorVenus interjected. "But what about going on before the youma return and catch us here?"

"I agree," SailorMars said. "I want to get out of this uniform as fast as possible."

"It doesn't suit you at all," Obsidian remarked nastily.

"Haven't I said so?" SailorMoon sighed. "We didn't have to disguise anyway, or do you see someone who cares that we are here?"

"At least the uniforms are warmer than our fukus," SailorMercury stated matter-of-factly.

"I find it embarassing that SailorMoon of all people chose to wear a cape like mine," Kunzite sighed.

"She only stumbles over it anyway," Obsidian commented.

Zoisite grinned evilly and made some threatening steps towards SailorMoon who shrieked and tried to step backwards. Of course she only tripped over her cape and crashed down with a strangled noise. "Obviously!" He laughed gleefully before he went back to Kunzite and slipped his arm through his beloved's.

"We should let the little girls go to retrieve this Umino while we take revenge on Queen Beryl," Kunzite decreed. "Let's go to Beryl's palace."

Good idea. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Nephrite still felt absolutely uncomfortable with the fact that Kunzite always stayed so close to Zoisite, even though the vicious little weasel seemed to be nothing but utterly devoted to him.

The Kings set out on their way and left the Senshi behind. Kunzite cast a spell around them that made them less noticeable - people who looked in their direction would just get the feeling there was nothing of importance and look elsewhere.

- - -

"And what about us?" SailorJupiter asked. "Shouldn't we follow them and try to take care of Beryl as well? If the evil Queen is obliterated, we might be able to return Endymion and Naru without a fight."

"But I thought we wanted to save Umino first," SailorMoon pointed out.

"Well, you're the leader - you have to decide," SailorMercury said.

"Er... Then let's follow the Kings. Where are they anyway?"

"A moment before they were still there. But they went there, I'm sure." Rei pointed vaguely into the direction where they disappeared.

"I hope we don't get lost," SailorVenus worried.

SailorMercury activated her visor. "Okay, it seems they set up some kind of invisibility spell. But I still can trace them by their body heat."

"Okay, then let's go," SailorJupiter said.

Led by SailorMercury, the girls ran after the Kings, Obsidian and Antimony.

- - -

After he had waited quite a while in the Earth Realm, Prince Endymion decided to return to the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite and Zoisite seemed to have vanished without trace, and not a single youma found a hint where the Senshi or the fugitive Kings hid.

He reported to Queen Beryl who was pretty peeved at his failure. But when she looked into his dark sapphire eyes, she decided to give him a couple more chances to redeem himself, and so she ordered him to take over Celestine's training.

The red-haired girl sat in a heap of books and read quietly when Endymion materialized in her quarters.

She stood up immediately and bowed as it was proper.

"Prince Endymion, I'm honoured. How can I be of service?"

"Your skills have to be properly trained. We will go to the training range where you will go through some exercises."

"Your wish is my command, Prince Endymion." Without being aware of the fact that she hadn't been able to do so only a short time ago, she teleported with her teacher to the training range.

On his orders she completed the usual training cycle. Celestine was proud that she had improved quite a bit since the last exercise, but she had still to do some work to be as good as most of the youma that trained beside her.

Endymion still wondered what Queen Beryl planned to do with the girl. She was no match for any of the youma, and so he dressed her down accordingly.

Celestine sighed and tried again. Endymion watched her only half interested, while he tried to figure out a plan how to pay back Zoisite for his underhanded attack with the ice crystal. When he turned his attention back at her, he found that at least now she didn't hit the wall anymore.

"Are you satisfied with my performance?" she asked.

"Well, you seem to improve. But you should concentrate better in any case."

"I will aspire to do my best."

"Queen Beryl expects no less from you."

- - -

The Kings and the Senshi finally arrived at the entertainment complex which looked as dreary from the outside as the rest of the Dark Kingdom.

Only the music that streamed out of the building told them that something was going on inside. It sounded unusual to the ears of the Earthers, but Zoisite recognized it as one of his favourite songs and hummed the melody.

Kunzite was about to pass the building to go further on in direction of the palace, but SailorMoon tugged at his cape. "Can't we just save Umino while we're here?"

The tall man whirled around. How had the girls been able to follow them that easily? As they halted now and knew the Kings were there, the spell lost most of its effect on the Senshi. Kunzite gave the girls an impatient gaze from his icy platinum eyes. "You are free to do so, but we have another agenda."

"Why can't we take some drinks on the way?" Jadeite asked.

That would be really nice, Nephrite nagged. I really regret to stick here within you.

You would only drink yourself senseless, Kunzite commented in his thoughts, before he answered Jadeite. "Because we don't want to point each and every off-duty youma to our presence. We are already more noticeable than I would like."

But I need a drink really badly.

Sorry, I won't do it, Kunzite declared. I prefer to stay sober.

I feared something like that.

"Are we going to save Umino or not?" SailorVenus inquired.

"Of course we'll save him!" SailorMoon stormed the building.

As soon as she had opened the door, she was assaulted by loud music and intoxicating smoke. Laughter and shouts boomed through the room and smothered all attempts of conversation.

The Senshi followed their leader while the Kings stayed outside. "And where is Umino?" SailorVenus shouted at SailorMoon.

Lots of highly interested glances followed the Senshi. They were glad that they still wore the uniforms, as the looks of the male guests seemed to undress them even in these unrevealing garments. One especially forward guy tried to catch SailorVenus to draw her onto his lap.

Horrified she jumped to the side and looked scandalized at the man. This was the limit! She gave the man a nasty uppercut and went on. Fortunately this gave her more breathing space and less lewd invitations.

SailorMoon dug through the crowd and finally discovered Umino behind the bar where he poured drinks. She couldn't believe it. The other Senshi stayed close to her; all the obscene comments embarassed them a bit.

SailorJupiter sent the fourth or fifth man into the land of dreams with a hard knock of her fist. She was absolutely fed up with their comments.

"Just take Umino, and then let's be gone!" she shouted to SailorMoon.

- - -

Obsidian stood in front of the building and sulked. He wasn't allowed to go into the complex, but the Senshi were, even though they were younger than him. To be honest, he had visited the bars there already, when Antimony wasn't in the vicinity.

Kunzite and Zoisite decided to wait and see how much ruckus the Senshi would cause. And if they survived and got out, they might even use them as diversion when they went towards Beryl's castle. Together with Jadeite they stayed somewhat in the shades under the protection of Kunzite's spell - it was no use if someone ran into them and blew the cover. Then Endymion would be set on them right away to capture them.

"I want to know what's going on in there," the young man nagged.

"You stay right here," Antimony decreed. "This place is definitely not good for you."

"Why not? And what about the girls?"

"I don't care about them, but you're much safer here. In the bar you'll meet only bad people, drugs and everything."

"I'm no baby anymore," Obsidian protested. "Actually, I'm training to be a feared warrior of the Dark Kingdom, or so Queen Beryl says."

"As long as I'm responsible for you, I will take care of you as it is proper."

"And if I'll just go?"

"Try me."

Obsidian tried to work into the building, but Antimony caught his arm and pulled him back, before she smacked him on the backside.

"Ouch!" he yammered, but on the other hand, he couldn't hurt Antimony, she had been his nursemaid for so long. Sulkily he stayed with her.

"Now be a good little boy and wait for the others."

"They are younger than I am."

"But I'm responsible for _you_."

"You're mean! You spoil every fun, and you treat me like a baby," he grumbled.

"One day you will thank me for your good upbringing," Antimony claimed.

- - -

"I can't believe that Umino _works_ in here," SailorMercury said. She stood at the bar and watched the boy with the thick glasses confusedly .

"Probably he's been as brainwashed as Tuxedo Kamen," SailorVenus remarked.

"Well, let's see." SailorMars went to the bar. "Umino!" No reaction. The boy continued washing some cocktail glasses. "Hey!"

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a cup of green tea," SailorMars answered.

"Sorry, we don't have any tea."

"What's your name?" she tried. Somehow Umino behaved utterly un-Umino-like.

"Sodalite."

SailorMars couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, then I'd like to have a Coca Cola light, Sodalite."

Sodalite was a bit peeved that so many people made fun of his name, and so he slammed the glass before her on the bar.

"Thanks."

"SailorMoon, you have to transform him back," SailorMercury said.

"But I can't do it in here."

"Well, we have to get him out of here and back home."

"I wonder if they will look favourably on us if we kidnap their barkeeper," SailorJupiter remarked.

"Well, there are more waiters and barkeepers around." SailorVenus pointed at the other bars at the sides of the large room. "Probably they'll only consider it funny when we carry him away."

"If you say so." SailorJupiter grabbed Umino, dragged him from behind the bar and threw him over her shoulder.

Some of the guests applauded enthusiastically when SailorJupiter strode out of the complex and grinned around. The others followed her in a hurry.

"Finally! There you are," Obsidian called and gazed at Makoto's burden.

"Yeah. Unfortunately they brainwashed Umino just as they did with Tuxedo Kamen."

"What did _you_ think?"

"I hope we can change him back," SailorMercury said.

"I don't know how one can accomplish that without the machine and the black energy, but at least you can try it out on Umino before you retrieve Endymion and Naru."

SailorJupiter put Umino down. "He's heavy," she groaned. SailorMoon took out her moon sceptre and spoke the formula.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Obsidian commented wryly. "Now Beryl will know that you're here and call back Endymion at once."

"Uh-oh," Jadeite said when he saw that Prince Endymion materialized not too far away with several dozens of youma. SailorMoon interrupted the treatment of Umino and stared at the newcomers.

"Now we'll have fun," Obsidian said, teleported away and hid behind a corner, before he also fetched Antimony with his powers. He didn't want to be seen with the traitors.

Immediately when she saw Endymion, SailorMoon got that treacherous glow in her eyes. She mooned at the prince, until SailorMars smacked her on the head.

"Hurry, transform him back!"

SailorMoon lifted the moon sceptre and spoke the formula again, this time directed at Endymion, while the Senshi covered her. Unfortunately Endymion had a similar idea, and a handful of youma stood protectively in front of him.

Kunzite and Zoisite went into the cover of some trees in the vicinity, and Kunzite formed an energy shield around the two of them. Jadeite joined Obsidian and Antimony who watched the confrontation with interest. It was intriguing to observe the attacks of the Senshi when they weren't directed at them.

SailorMars pointed her hands at the youma and shot one Fire Soul attack after the other at them, just as SailorJupiter used her Supreme Thunder and SailorVenus her Crescent Beam, while SailorMercury tried to confuse the enemy with her Shabon Spray.

They took care, though, not to hurt Endymion, while they obliterated one youma after the other. Unfortunately SailorMoon had no chance to get near enough to Endymion to heal him.

"I suggest we should consider a better course of action," Kunzite said to his beloved.

"What about disappearing and leaving the girls to their fate?"

"Better not, little rat. Imagine what happens when Endymion overcomes them and Beryl brainwashes them. We can't take on Beryl, Metallia, Endymion, _and_ five more adversaries with considerable attack powers."

"So what's your plan?"

"Well." Kunzite got out of the cover, still heavily shielded. "Care to return home, little girls?"

"There are too many - we really should leave," SailorVenus groaned exhaustedly, and the others nodded.

Kunzite opened a doorway to the European region, while Zoisite covered him and blasted the youma who tried to get too near. The Senshi and Umino ran towards them and jumped through the doorway. Zoisite fired another barrage of ice crystals and energy at Endymion and his troops before he also went through. Kunzite went last and closed the doorway.

They appeared near the Eiffel tower, and from there he immediately opened another gate, this time to North America, where he fetched the bags with the books he had hidden. The next step was Japan.

- - -

Endymion followed him as fast as possible, but he discovered that the energy flows in the area where he arrived were badly twisted, and he had severe difficulties to use his powers at all. When he managed to open another doorway, his prey was gone, and he cursed blasphemously.

- - -

In Tokyo they went to the Hikawa Shrine. Kunzite looked pretty exhausted. He hated going to the European region, but at least he knew how to handle the energy flows.

Now SailorMoon pulled out her moon sceptre once more and finished the healing of Umino. The boy looked puzzled at the Senshi, Kunzite and Zoisite.

"Where am I? I only remember being at the cinema with Naru and my friends, and now I'm here."

SailorMars disappeared stealthily and turned back changed into her Earth seeming.

"You became unconscious," she explained. "We brought you to the Hikawa Shrine so that you could recover."

"Rei! Where's Naru?"

"She had to return home very urgently and left you in my care," the dark-haired girl explained.

"Why do you wear these strange uniforms?" Umino wanted to know.

"Well, that's a longer story. But now you should go back home and relax a bit," SailorMoon said.

Umino did as he was told, and the girls changed back into their normal Earth clothes. Kunzite leaned tiredly against the wall.

"We will return home, too," he said. Fortunately the car was still parked in front of the Hikawa Shrine, and Zoisite and he drove to their house. At the moment Kunzite only wanted to fall into his bed and sleep.

The End of Pt.7

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	9. Chapter 8: One Rabbit Too Many

**One Rabbit Too Many**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.8)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"You don't look too well," Zoisite said worriedly when they had returned to their bedroom, and Kunzite slumped down onto the bed.

"You know how badly the energy flows of Europe drain the energy when one tries to work magick, little rat," he sighed. "Unfortunately it was the best and safest way to shake off Endymion."

"I will take special care of you tonight," Zoisite promised and pulled off Kunzite's boots and uniform, before he took off his clothes as well.

That's out of the question! Nephrite screamed in Kunzite's mind.

But I have my needs as well, Kunzite declared. He was too tired for an angry reply.

Me too, Nephrite stated. And I don't want to play the watcher while you amuse yourself with your little pet.

Then look somewhere else or go to sleep, Kunzite thought gruffly.

Zoisite smiled at Kunzite and kissed him passionately.

Either you let it be or you let me join the fun!

Pardon! Kunzite thought perplexed. I refuse to let you participate. Zoisite is mine and mine alone. He wrapped his arms possessively around the smaller man.

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it seems you have to share him with me at the moment.

I can't say I like this even a little bit.

I don't care.

Kunzite sulked mentally, while he tried not to show anything outwardly. Zoisite didn't need to be aware of Nephrite's presence, it was bad enough that _he_ felt him within his mind all the time.

Nephrite continued to nag around. He wanted to spoil them their fun as much as possible, but he had the impression that Kunzite tried actively to ignore him.

Zoisite continued to caress him tenderly, and Kunzite concentrated on the pleasant feelings. He only hoped that Nephrite wouldn't somehow get the revelation that Zoisite in fact was the most wonderful person in the world and thus get designs on him.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Zoisite sighed and pulled the coverlet over Kunzite and himself.

"Yes?" Kunzite grumbled and pulled Zoisite close.

"It's me," Obsidian shouted cheerfully from the other side of the door.

"Come in." He wouldn't see anything he hadn't seen before, Kunzite thought.

Obsidian entered the bedroom. "Oh, you're already in bed," he discovered with amusement.

"Well, I'm a bit tired," Kunzite claimed.

"Shouldn't you better sleep then?"

"That's what I had in mind."

"Really? To me it looks more as if you intend to amuse yourself," he said. "What does Nephrite do at the moment?"

"Well, he doesn't amuse himself," Kunzite grinned. Zoisite giggled and decorated his throat with a nicely visible love bite.

"Somehow I can't understand that." Obsidian raised his eyebrows. "But if you prefer to play around right now, I can return tomorrow."

"Wait! First tell us why you're here," Kunzite demanded.

"I promised Zoisite."

"Oh!" Kunzite looked questioningly at his beloved. "Is there something I should know, little rat?"

"Dunno," Obsidian said. "But I will only do it if he continues to be nice to me."

"Zoisite?" Kunzite frowned.

"It's not what you think, Lord Kunzite," he hurried to say.

"Sure?"

"What _do_ you think?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Well, I think that Zoisite is plainly irresistible, and I fear the worst." Kunzite played with a strand of his lover's long, coppery golden hair.

"Such naughty thoughts," Obsidian said amusedly and examined Zoisite. "But you're right of course."

Kunzite shot him a warning glance. "The little rat is mine!"

"If you say so."

"Indeed." Kunzite wrapped his arms demonstratively around Zoisite and held him really close.

"My Lord Kunzite," Zoisite panted, "I fear I need to breathe a little."

"Ooops! - Sorry, beloved."

Obsidian sat down on the edge of the bed and looked questioningly at Zoisite. "Yes or no?"

"Well, okay."

"When? Now?"

"The sooner the better," Zoisite declared. "I hate the idea of sharing Kunzite with _anyone_, but Nephrite is worst."

"I can understand that," Obsidian grinned. "Especially as Nephrite likes you so much, too."

Zoisite gave him a dark look.

"Then you may remove yourself from him," Obsidian said.

"Go away from Kunzite-sama? Why?"

"I'm sure you don't want to be the next host for Nephrite, do you?"

"No!" Zoisite jumped out of the bed. "How far do I have to go?"

"Go to the wall over there, that should suffice." He scrutinized the pretty young man thoroughly. Zoisite had alabaster skin, silky hair that spilled like liquid reddish gold over his shoulders down to his waist, and his large emerald eyes looked affectionately at Kunzite. "Cute," Obsidian commented.

"Don't look so lecherously at Zoisite," Kunzite said to Obsidian. Zoisite decided to play Lady Godiva and draped his hair around himself.

"Why not? He _is_ pretty."

"Indeed." Kunzite eyed him dreamily. "But remember always that he's my personal property."

"Does he have a collar and license disc, too?"

"I already regret my promise," Zoisite grumbled.

"Yeah? Of course we can leave everything as it is."

"No! I want Kunzite-sama for me alone again. Pull Nephrite out of him! Now!"

"I have to think about it," Obsidian hesitated. "Who knows if you'll keep your promise."

"Well, I'll try to."

"That's not enough. You tried to kill me several times too often."

"If you think my promise isn't enough, anyway, then I can still kill you," Zoisite sulked.

"If you'll do that you'll be stuck in your little ménage à trois."

"Oh, _no_!" Zoisite looked longingly at Kunzite, while Obsidian watched the small man and waited for his decision.

"Please, do it and free Kunzite-sama from Nephrite!"

"And then you'll kill me at the next opportunity," Obsidian claimed. "Well, on the other hand, I have some more spells that I'd love to try out."

"What kinds of new spells?"

"Well, I could turn you into SailorMoon - permanently."

"Eeeeks!" Zoisite squeaked. "Everything, but not _that_!"

"We'll see. But now keep quiet and let me work." Obsidian went to Kunzite and looked thoughtfully. "What shall I take?"

What does he have in mind? Nephrite asked fearfully.

He wants to free me from you, so that I can finally take care of my love again as it is proper.

I can't believe that he does it without any ulterior motives.

Zoisite had to promise him that he wouldn't try to kill him anymore.

But one can't trust Zoisite.

_I_ trust him.

That's something different.

Obsidian concentrated and recited the spell. Nephrite was pulled out of Kunzite who felt utterly relieved to be alone in his mind and body again. Then the violet-haired man started a second much more complicated formula. He felt how he was drained of his energy when the air started to flicker in a bright pink colour.

Kunzite and Zoisite watched the display above their bed with fascination. What was the light turning into?

Suddenly a large pink rabbit sat on the bed, and Obsidian didn't think twice, but conjured Nephrite's spirit and bound it to the animal. After he had completed the spell, Obsidian collapsed onto the floor and started to snore.

"A _rabbit_?" Kunzite almost doubled over when he realized what Obsidian had done.

"I see exactly the same," Zoisite giggled and jumped back into the bed, trying not to crush the pink animal. "Is Nephrite really gone?" He looked deeply into Kunzite's wonderful platinum coloured eyes as if he could discern whether there were one or two souls behind them.

"Yes, Zoisite, he's gone."

Suddenly a squeaky voice asked "Where am I?"

Kunzite laughed until his sides hurt. "Nephrite, you look really cute," he declared.

"Why?" Nephrite asked puzzled and tried to look at himself. What he saw was furry and bright pink.

Zoisite crawled towards the Nephrite-bunny and stroked the soft fur. "Nice. But why _pink_?"

"How could he do that to me?" Nephrite lamented. The responsible party lay on the rug and slept peacefully.

"Dunno." Kunzite couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous picture his colleague represented. Nephrite scratched himself behind the ear with his hind paw and wondered how and why he did such a thing.

"I still don't believe it," he groaned. "Where's a mirror?"

"Over there." Zoisite lifted one shapely leg and pointed to the large mirror in front of the bed.

"I am a rabbit!" Nephrite squealed.

"Yeah, a large pink bunny," Kunzite chuckled.

Nephrite sat up on his hind legs and still watched his mirror image incredulously. "A bunny rabbit!"

"Could you please leave our bedroom now and come to terms with your new appearance in the living room? I have something to celebrate with Zoisite."

Nephrite tried to walk and fell onto his face.

"Try to lollop," Zoisite giggled and snuggled as close to Kunzite as possible, now that he had him all for himself again.

Nephrite hopped over the bed.

"Hey, that was my leg," Zoisite protested.

"And mine," Kunzite added.

"Don't grouse around, that's not so easy," Nephrite grumbled. Kunzite levitated the rabbit onto the floor.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'd have broken my neck jumping down."

"No problem." Zoisite opened the door telekinetically, and Kunzite levitated both the rabbit and Obsidian out of the room, before Zoisite closed the door again.

"And now let's enjoy our new found privacy," Kunzite grinned and turned his attention fully at Zoisite.

- - -

Nephrite lollopped through the corridor until he found an open room where he frustratedly lay down on the floor. Fine, now he had a body on his own again, but why had it to be a rabbit, and a pink one at that! Now he could only lollop around. Embarassed, he found that he suddenly strongly felt like eating carrots.

Jadeite who had come home with Obsidian, wandered through the house. He was hungry. He just decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to rob the refrigerator, when he passed a room with an open door where he spotted a large pink Angora rabbit on the floor.

He stopped, rubbed his eyes and looked again. It _was_ a strangely coloured bunny. But he hadn't drunken anything in the entertainment complex, he thought.

Curiously, Jadeite stepped into the room to inspect the animal more closely. The rabbit looked at him questioningly.

'What did Jadeite want from him?' Nephrite wondered. He still felt like eating carrots, and the icebox was downstairs.

"You are a nice little bunny!" Jadeite went nearer. "I didn't know that Kunzite and Zoisite had pets."

"Don't you dare touch me," the rabbit hissed in a squeaky voice.

"You can talk!" Jadeite was perplexed.

"Of course I can talk. What did you think?"

"Well, except for two certain cats I haven't met many talking animals yet."

"I'm no animal!"

"Then what are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I can't remember having met a pink bunny before."

"Graaa," Nephrite grumbled. "It's me, Nephrite, and if you comment once more on my outer appearance, you will regret it."

"Nephrite!" Jadeite stared open-mouthed at the rabbit. "How did _this_ happen? I thought you were in Kunzite at the moment."

"This is another sample of Obsidian's magick spells."

"He _is_ dangerous," Jadeite discovered.

"Tell me something new. I wonder what more he's capable of doing!"

"Who is he anyway?"

"He has to be quite important, as he is under the protection of Queen Beryl."

"She protects something else than her own interests? That's weird. Is he maybe an illegitimate son of hers?"

"I don't know. He says he isn't."

"At least now I know I have to be doubly careful in his vicinity."

"He seems to know some really powerful spells, although I have the impression, he doesn't actually know what he's doing. Even Kunzite told me he only read that some of the spells Obsidian used existed, but he never saw the actual formulas." Nephrite directed a begging gaze at Jadeite. "Could you do me a favour? I'd like to go downstairs and eat something, but somehow I can't use my powers yet. Must be the shock of the displacement again."

"Well, I was just on the way as well," Jadeite said. "I'm hungry, too."

"Wonderful!"

Jadeite picked up the bunny and went to the kitchen, where he placed him on the table. "You're quite heavy for a rabbit," he commented, before he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'd prefer if you'd get me something to eat," Nephrite ignored the faux pas.

Jadeite peered into the refrigerator. "Dear me, there are lots of left over fast food boxes it seems." He took out one of the boxes. "And there's sushi as well, although I don't think one can eat it anymore. Raw fish just doesn't keep long, and I don't know how old it is." Jadeite threw away all the sushi; he prefered Italian food anyway.

"I don't like raw fish at all." Nephrite gazed into the refrigerator. "Aren't there any vegetables in there? I'd like to have some carrots, salat, cabbage and the stuff."

Jadeite heaped some carrots and Chinese cabbage in front of Nephrite who immediately attacked a carrot and nibbled at it.

The blonde King put some other stuff into the microwave oven. He grimaced. Reheated take-away meals didn't belong to his top list of favourite food.

"Tomorrow we have to go and buy some fresh foodstuffs," Jadeite decided. "I'd like to cook some noodle dishes."

"Well, currently I'm content when I get some fresh vegetables. - But can you really cook?"

"Well, yes."

"Isn't that much work?"

"But the results are worth it. Unfortunately I had some problems with cooking in the Dark Kingdom. Whenever I had something delicious in the oven, Queen Beryl ordered me to attend, and when I came back, all the nice meals were burnt."

"Beryl seems to have a seventh sense to call at the most inapproriate moments," Nephrite agreed. "Well, but now you shouldn't have any problems with her anymore." He nibbled at the next carrot. "By the way, I'm thirsty, too," he declared.

"Just a moment." Jadeite fetched a small dish, filled it with water and set it down in front of Nephrite.

"Ahm, I thought about something else but water," Nephrite pouted. "I had no opportunity to drink all the time within Kunzite's mind, and you offer me clear water!"

"Well, what would you like to drink?"

"Some wine would be nice."

"And where do I find it?"

"In the wine-cellar of course."

"Well, you have to show me what you wish." Jadeite picked up Nephrite once more and carried him downstairs. The cellar hadn't been redecorated by Kunzite and Zoisite, and so it was still dusty and filled with shelves and racks full of bottles.

Nephrite directed Jadeite to a shelf where one of his favourite brands resided. His carrier sneezed when he blew away the dust from the bottles.

"What's this? Château Latour Pauillac 1er Grand Cru Classé? Sounds like Greek to me."

"It's French," Nephrite corrected. "And it's a very expensive and classy wine."

"And probably as dry as dust."

"I almost forgot, you prefer the sweeter stuff. Well, then go over there, where I keep some German wines. I think the Albiger Schloß Hammerstein Bacchus Spätlese should be something for you, or the Traben-Trarbach-Wolfer Goldgrube Riesling Auslese."

Jadeite only looked with big eyes at the pink rabbit. If Nephrite had talked in Greek to him, he wouldn't have understood less. With some directions, though, he found the bottles Nephrite meant.

They returned to the kitchen, and under Nephrite's watchful eyes, Jadeite had to open the bottles carefully and decant them properly. It was almost more difficult than cooking, he thought.

"I deeply regret that I can't enjoy the wine in a fitting glass," Nephrite sighed.

"Well, I can't help it." Jadeite poured some of the Château Latour Pauillac into the dish, while he tried the Riesling in a proper glass.

Nephrite licked up the wine. "Wonderful," he sighed.

Jadeite agreed when he sipped from his delicious white wine. Nephrite really knew his wines.

"I'm curious when we will see Kunzite and Zoisite again, now that they are finally alone," Nephrite said.

"Dunno. Probably next week," Jadeite grinned.

"I wonder if we can allow that," Nephrite mused.

"As long as they're occupied, they won't get into our way," Jadeite pointed out. "I still don't understand what they see in each other, though."

"I don't know. But they are hopelessly under each other's spell, it seems."

"Obviously." Jadeite wondered how it might feel to have someone to love and be loved by. But he would certainly prefer some cute girl.

"I think I have enough for now," Nephrite said. "I'm getting tired."

"Well, do you have a box where you sleep?"

"Hey, I want to sleep in my bed, not in some box!"

"Okay," Jadeite laughed and carried Nephrite into his room and put him onto the large bed. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning and fetch you for breakfast."

"Good." Nephrite snuggled into the coverlet of beige satin, and Jadeite returned to his room and went to sleep as well.

- - -

In the morning, Jadeite made true his promise and went to Nephrite. He still found it highly amusing that his colleague was currently this large pink rabbit.

Nephrite still slept in the hollow he had dug in his bed. Jadeite grinned.

"Good morning, Nephrite!"he shouted cheerfully.

The bunny jumped into the air. "What!"

"Breakfast time," Jadeite announced.

"That's great." Nephrite lollopped to the edge of the bed, and Jadeite took him up and carried him down to the kitchen.

Much to their surprise, they met Kunzite and Zoisite who already sat at the table and sipped tea. The smaller man beamed at his beloved and held his hand.

"What a surprise," the rabbit said. "Good morning."

"Hm? Good morning, Nephrite, Jadeite," Kunzite greeted.

"What's a surprise?" Zoisite put down his cup and kissed the palm of Kunzite's hand. He was in high spirits.

"That you're not in your bed anymore," Nephrite said amused.

"We still have to figure out a way to overthrow Queen Beryl, and I wanted to study some special spells in the books I retrieved," Kunzite explained.

"I see."

"I'd have prefered to stay a little longer with him," Zoisite sighed, "but it's impossible to separate Kunzite from his books if he wants to research something." He stood up, went behind his beloved and wrapped his arms around him. That way he could bury his face in the thick silvery white mane of his lover for once. It was unfair that he was so small and could only do that when Kunzite sat.

Jadeite put down Nephrite on the table and fetched some vegetables for his colleague, before he poured himself some of the tea.

"Where's Obsidian?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him today," Kunzite replied. "He probably has returned to the Dark Kingdom."

Nephrite nibbled at a carrot and watched Kunzite and Zoisite closely. He tried not to miss anything when Zoisite whispered some sweet nothings into Kunzite's ear.

"What are we going to do after breakfast?" Zoisite asked before he returned to playfully nibbling at Kunzite's earlobe. "You see, Kunzite-sama wants to study..."

"You might consider studying as well," Kunzite suggested.

"Awwww, Kunzite-sama, but that's so boring."

"We want to go shopping," Jadeite declared.

"That's more like it," Zoisite said. "I love to shop."

"We only want to buy foodstuffs," Nephrite stated.

"But I need some new clothes, and I have to go to the hairdresser's," Zoisite said.

"I have to agree with him, I need some clothes as well," Jadeite looked down at his uniform. As he wasn't sure about the current fashion, he wanted to get some genuine pieces freom a shop instead of conjuring something that would maybe look out of place at the current time. Nephrite sighed. What should he do in a boutique?

"Has anyone told you that pink is a ridiculous colour for a rabbit?" Zoisite teased, while he massaged Kunzite's shoulders. Nephrite snorted annoyedly.

Jadeite watched Kunzite and Zoisite wistfully. "Sometimes I also wish I'd have someone to cuddle with," he sighed.

"Don't look at me," Nephrite warned.

"We don't need someone else either," Kunzite declared and pulled Zoisite on his lap.

"Actually I thought more of a beautiful girl," Jadeite clarified.

"Good." Nephrite was relieved.

"She should be temperamental, intelligent and have red or black hair..."

"Well, then I suggest either Queen Beryl or SailorMars," Zoisite giggled.

"Queen Beryl? Not in this life! - Well, I think I'll have to look around a bit to find my dream-girl," the blonde King said thoughtfully. Although the Mars girl really had something; she was beautiful and her attacks where impressive.

"Good luck," Kunzite grinned. "Fortunately I have already found my 'dream-girl'."

Zoisite looked scandalized and bit lightly into Kunzite's ear.

"Well, I never knew how anyone could mistake Zoisite for a man anyway," Jadeite grinned.

"Want an ice crystal in a particularly uncomfortable part of your anatomy?" Zoisite asked with a nasty gleam in his emerald eyes.

"I'm not into sadomasochism, thank you."

"I want to go now," Nephrite interjected. "I need some fresh carrots."

"Okay, okay." Jadeite gulped down his cup of tea, before he took up the rabbit again. Zoisite conjured himself a nice outfit in white and red, then he took out the ribbon that held his hair back and shook out his coppery golden mane.

"I still don't understand why you love to shop for clothes when you can conjure them anyway," Kunzite commented.

"I love the trying on and being admired," Zoisite admitted. "And I need to keep up-to-date with the fashion." He held out his hand. "I need some money, Lord Kunzite!"

The silver-haired man shook his head with amusement, before he called some of the money to him that he had gotten in exchange for some precious gems he had conjured.

"Thank you, my Lord," the younger man smiled cheerfully. Nephrite also supplied Jadeite with the local currency, and he was glad that some of his magickal powers seemed to return slowly but surely.

"Thanks," Jadeite said to Nephrite, before he decided to conjure some more inconspicuous clothes than his uniform. He decided on a combination of green trousers and a violet jacket. The others cringed. Jadeite had absolutely no fashion sense. Zoisite corrected the colour accident to light and dark blue, complimenting Jadeite's midnight blue eyes. The blonde grinned sheepishly and thanked his colleague.

"How do we get into town when teleporting is out of the question because of Endymion?" Nephrite asked.

"I think I should be able to drive the car," Zoisite claimed. "I watched Kunzite-sama closely."

"I think you watched nothing more than him," Jadeite surmised. "_I_ will drive."

"I agree," Nephrite said. Jadeite had even driven a bus once.

"If you say so," Zoisite pouted and looked longingly at Kunzite. "I hope you won't get bored when I'm not around."

"I think I can cope with your absence," Kunzite assured him. As long as he wanted to read books and study, Zoisite was too much of a diversion. The little rat was pretty demanding, he found, especially now that they didn't belong to Queen Beryl's troops in the Dark Kingdom anymore. But then, he'd rather not tell him this right away.

"Let's go now. - Zoisite?"

"Yeah, I'll come." He blew Kunzite a final kiss. "I'll return as soon as possible!"

"Have a nice shopping trip, little rat," Kunzite smiled.

"I will buy some beautiful things that I can show you tonight."

"Bring me something to eat when you return, then I'm content. Someone threw away all of our sushi, it seems."

"You mean that foul smelling stuff in the icebox?" Jadeite asked.

"I didn't smell foul," Zoisite protested. "It was fresh fish."

"Fresh? It was disgusting."

"How could you throw it away?"

"Well, you can buy some new portions of it, if you absolutely have to. Fish needs to be _really_ fresh if you want to eat it raw." Jadeite went to the garage to fetch the car.

He put Nephrite onto the back seat, while Zoisite took place on the passenger seat, before they started in direction of the city. They parked in an underground car park.

Jadeite carried around Nephrite again, and the people looked with amusement at the odd couple with the pink rabbit.

"Let's go to that boutique over there!" Zoisite pointed to a women's boutique and ran into the store. Jadeite shook his blonde head and followed him. He had to put down the heavy rabbit for a moment. Nephrite was a bit bored as he couldn't say anything in public, and so he only watched his surroundings.

Jadeite waited patiently until Zoisite had bought several alluring pieces of lingerie. The same game was continued through at least a dozen of other shops. When Jadeite refused to carry the growing amount of bags that Zoisite had assembled, the pretty man sulked and decided to support them telekinetically.

Unfortunately this alarmed some of the youma at watch in the Earth Realm, and so it didn't take long, and four of the Dark Kingdom warriors materialized.

"We don't tolerate traitors," the leader of them hissed, and Zoisite frowned. Somewhere he had heard that before.

"That's what I've been waiting for all the time," Jadeite sighed, and the Nephrite-rabbit also snorted something.

Zoisite looked angrily at the youma. "And I don't tolerate anyone who disturbs my shopping trips," he hissed, let his bags drop and blasted the first of the attackers with his trademark cherry blossom petal storm.

Jadeite set Nephrite down and joined Zoisite's attack. "And I have not even started with my own shopping," he declared. "That's even worse!"

The two renegade Kings battled the youma, but unfortunately they had called for support and a dozen more of them appeared.

"We'd better run," Nephrite suggested.

"That's easier said than done," Zoisite said. "We can't teleport as they will simply follow us. We have to obliterate them without a trace."

"What about shouting for help?" Nephrite remarked.

"And who is supposed to hear this?" Jadeite replied.

"I could try to call Kunzite-sama," Zoisite considered, "although he might not hear when he's fully absorbed in his books." He blasted the next two youma and dodged the attack of another.

"I fear we won't make it," Jadeite shouted.

"Why not?" Zoisite blasted another attacker. "If you would fight a bit harder, it shouldn't be a problem."

Nephrite decided to join the fight as well. He sat up on his hind legs and shot some energy blasts from his paws. His powers had mostly returned, it seemed.

Suddenly a certain group of five young girls appeared, and SailorMoon addressed the attacking youma. "You're attacking innocent passers-by on their shopping trip, and this is absolutely mean. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Irritated, the youma looked from the Kings to the Senshi and back. "That's unfair," the lead youma complained and started to shoot at SailorMoon who screamed and jumped to the side.

"And you're mean!" she shouted.

"What did you expect?" Zoisite remarked contemptously, while he obliterated one of the youma who was still engaged in battle with him and Jadeite.

"They have to wait until I'm ready," SailorMoon pouted and retaliated with her Moon Tiara Action, before she used the Moon Healing Escalation to finish off the youma permanently.

"I still think it looks absolutely silly that you have to go through all of those contortions before you are able to start with your attacks," Zoisite sneered.

"But that's my personal style," SailorMoon protested.

"My style is much more elegant." Zoisite affectedly lifted his arm and blasted the next youma with his cherry blossom petals. SailorMoon stuck out her tongue at him and took care of the youma who attacked her and her friends.

Zoisite pouted and decided to show off some more. SailorMars and SailorJupiter killed off their share with Fire Soul and Supreme Thunder, and soon after there was no youma left.

"Anyway, why do you steal us all the fun and destroy all of our adversaries?" Zoisite complained.

"Be quiet," Nephrite hissed. "Be happy that they saved us!"

"A talking rabbit!" SailorMercury looked fascinatedly at Nephrite. "And a pink one at that."

"So what? I'm not stranger than talking cats."

"But your colour is," SailorJupiter said. "Do you have a name?"

"Just call me 'Bunny'." Nephrite thought it would be way too embarassing to admit that it was him in this body.

Zoisite giggled.

"We should get away from here before more youma are sent," Nephrite suggested and lollopped to Jadeite who took him on his arm again.

SailorJupiter grinned, Jadeite looked too funny with the bunny.

"I want to go home," Nephrite commanded. "I don't care to fight any more today." Jadeite made a face.

"Oh, I'd love to kill some more of those lowly creatures." Zoisite smiled his best evil smile and played with an ice crystal. "But on the other hand - I can't leave Kunzite-sama for too long. Well, but first we need to buy some foodstuffs."

"That's true," Jadeite agreed. "Let's do it."

Zoisite nodded and dissolved his ice crystal, before he headed for a Japanese snack bar. "And if _anyone_ dares to throw away my sushi again, I swear I'll be _really_ angry."

"If you like foul-smelling fish that much... One can not keep sushi for longer than a day! But don't worry, I won't touch it," Jadeite promised.

"It's not foul-smelling, it smells deliciously," Zoisite pouted.

"It depends on how old it is. But then, it's your stomach, not mine that has to survive it."

"Sushi is healthy and low-fat food. You should try it, too. You're getting fat."

"Phaw," Jadeite grumbled, before he grabbed Zoisite's hand. "Let's discuss diets later, it's time to go."

"Let my hand go," Zoisite demanded. "Only Kunzite-sama is allowed to touch me." He gave him a nasty glare.

"Stop arguing at once," Nephrite nagged. "I refuse to be involved in another attack by youma only because you stayed so that you could argue on."

"But he _has_ to let go of my hand first." Zoisite pulled, but Jadeite had a strong grip. The Senshi watched the Kings in utter amazement as they left.

"Let him be," Nephrite ordered Jadeite and put his front paws on his breast. The blonde King did as he was told, and Zoisite sighed relieved. Finally they could buy the food. Jadeite also organized some ingredients for his planned cooking adventures, and then they went to the car and drove home.

Zoisite stormed to Kunzite who sat in the living room and leafed through several stacks of books with magick spells. The young man jumped at him and flung his arms around him. "Did you miss me, my Lord?"

"Always, little rat," Kunzite claimed, although he thought that they really could have stayed in the city a little longer. When Zoisite was around, he would never find the peace to go through his books.

Jadeite shook his head at the display and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kunzite sighed and put the volume he had read back onto the stack, before he pulled Zoisite onto his lap and kissed him. His beloved was sweet as always, but also really demanding.

The End of Pt.8

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	10. Chapter 9: Wanted: Queen Beryl

**Wanted: Queen Beryl**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.9)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

The Sailor Senshi were a little confused when the Dark Kings had left them without comment.

"What's that? Not even a simple 'thank you' that we saved their butts from those youma?" SailorVenus complained.

"What did you think of this malicious weasel and his colleague?" SailorMars asked back. "We really should have left them to their fate."

"But on the other hand we couldn't allow a horde of evil youma to cause havoc in the city," SailorMercury pointed out.

"We could have waited until the youma killed off Zoisite and Jadeite, and _then_ taken care of them," the raven-haired Senshi suggested.

"In any case, I won't help them again," SailorMoon pouted.

"I'd like to know where this pink rabbit came from," SailorMercury wondered.

"True. It looked so soft and fleecy," the leader of the Senshi mused.

"I'd love to have a pet," the blue-haired girl sighed. "But unfortunately I have to study all the time."

"Pets can be a nuisance, too, especially when they always give you orders," SailorMoon stated, thinking of Luna.

"But nonetheless, the rabbit was really cute," SailorMercury said thoughtfully. "I can't understand why it would choose to stay with an evil guy like Jadeite."

"It didn't seem as if Jadeite forced it to stay with him," SailorVenus remarked. She thought that the blonde King looked really nice, in fact.

"The rabbit even gave him orders," SailorMars said with a frown. "I didn't know the Dark Kingdom employed animal guardians, too."

"But why pink rabbits?" SailorVenus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," SailorMoon declared. "We still have to free Endymion and Naru."

"If you have a plan?"

"Not really. But if we could manage to enter the Dark Kingdom..."

"I think it might be a better idea to lure them to us. Here _we_ can set the rules," SailorVenus stated.

"The only drawback is the fact that they might cause quite some havoc here," SailorMercury cautioned.

"I have another idea - why don't we catch one of the Kings who are already here and force them to open one of those doorways?"

"Do you really think we could convince them to do that?" SailorMercury asked doubtfully.

"I have a better idea." The black-haired girl put on a pretty nasty grin. "What about kidnapping one of them and offering him in exchange for our friends?"

"But SailorMars!" The others looked at her in shock.

"I wouldn't trust them to release Endymion and Naru in exchange." SailorVenus shook her blonde head.

"It would be worth a try, and even if Queen Beryl doesn't give back Naru and Endymion, she would certainly take care of the traitorous Kings."

"But what is in for us when we don't get Endymion and Naru back?"

"Well, some bad guys less here," SailorMars grinned.

"Hm. We should carefully consider what to do," SailorVenus suggested.

"I'd like to eat something." SailorMoon looked around for a café or a snack bar.

"No, we need to work out a plan!"

"But we could look for an another place to do that," SailorMercury agreed. They decided to change back to their normal seeming and went to a small restaurant.

Usagi ordered enough for at least two persons, and the others shook theirs heads, as usual.

"Sorry, I just can't think when I'm hungry," she apologized.

Rei rolled her dark violet eyes. "I'm still for catching Zoisite and giving him over to Queen Beryl."

"Why can't we catch the rabbit? It doesn't look as dangerous as the Kings," Minako proposed.

"Oh yes. Maybe Usagi can heal it and I might keep it as a pet after all," Ami said thoughtfully.

"I'd say one rabbit is more than enough," Minako giggled.

"Which rabbit do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"The one with the long, blonde ears." Minako pointed at the ponytails of her friend.

"Oh."

"But I still like the idea of saving the pink rabbit," Ami remarked.

"It certainly won't be as mean as Zoisite."

"_No one_ is as mean as Zoisite."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't get too close to him," Usagi declared.

"But I can't stand him, and I think he should be punished in the name of the Mars and the other planets as well."

"If you say so," Minako shrugged. "But I still wonder where they left Kunzite."

"Indeed, the last times we saw Zoisite, he was virtually glued to him."

"I still don't understand how someone so mean can actually love someone else and not try to kill his partner."

"I guess this works only because Kunzite is more powerful."

"By the way," Rei pondered. "Why don't we try to get to the North Pole and just storm the Dark Kingdom?"

"And where do we find the entrance? The area around the North Pole is huge."

"I think we'll feel it."

"But how do we get there?"

"Well, that's another point," Rei looked at the blonde girl with the ridiculous hairstyle. "Can't you use the silver crystal for that? I thought it's good for almost everything."

"But how?"

"Well, can't you say 'Power of the Moon - take us there!' or something like that?"

"I could try it."

The girls paid and went to the Hikawa Shrine where they turned into their Sailor Senshi seeming. SailorMoon took out the silver crystal and looked at it in full concentration and spoke the makeshift formula.

The others watched her intently, but nothing happened.

"It seems we have to try something else," SailorMercury commented.

"Or SailorMoon has to try harder," SailorMars demanded.

"I really tried hard enough," the blonde pouted.

"Maybe we could work together to invoke the power to teleport," SailorMercury suggested.

"Let's do it!"

The Sailor Senshi stood together, took out their transformation pens and concentrated on the fact that they wanted to get to the North Pole. Suddenly they disappeared from the room.

- - -

Kunzite sighed. No wonder he didn't manage to improve his magickal skills. While he was sitting on a chair, bowed over an ancient tome, Zoisite stood behind him, played with his silvery white hair and tickled him at the neck to get his attention.

He really had to figure out something to occupy the little rat, and that something had better not be him all the time. He never realized how convenient it was back in the Dark Kingdom, when Queen Beryl sent Zoisite to accomplish missions on his own.

Kunzite mumbled something and fled into the kitchen. He needed something to fortify himself.

Jadeite eagerly pottered around in the kitchen to prepare a tasty meal. How long had he waited to be able to cook something without the fear of being interrupted in the middle of it! He hummed a cheerful melody and kneaded the dough for the noodle plates. When he made lasagne he wanted to do it properly.

Nephrite watched him with interest and nibbled at some fresh vegetables. At times like this living as a rabbit wasn't that bad after all.

"What are you doing here?" Kunzite wanted to know, when Jadeite gingerly put the greenish noodle plates into a pot of boiling water. In two other pans a béchamel sauce and a sauce bolognese steamed, and Kunzite lifted the lids and sniffed at the pots.

"I'm cooking."

"I see - but what? It smells ...interesting."

"_Lasagne verde al forno_," Jadeite explained, and Kunzite frowned.

"You're sure that's something to eat?"

"You don't have to try it if you don't want it," the blonde King shrugged. "Zoisite bought sushi and some other stuff - what was it? - 'tempura' or so he called it."

"Really? That's great." Kunzite opened the refrigerator and took out the boxes. He sighed. _Tenpura_ definitely should be eaten freshly done, not reheated. At least the sushi was okay, although the _hamachi_ - the bits with the yellowtail - probably had seen better days. But the others were quite good, and he finished off half of the box in almost zero time.

"Would you care to leave now? You're in the way!" Jadeite laid the finished noodle plates in an ovenproof dish and layered the sauces and cheese with the remaining noodles in the dish until the lasagne was completed.

"Okay, okay - but I want to try some of that alforno stuff when it's done."

"I'd say it's enough for us all," Jadeite agreed.

Kunzite took the rest of the sushi and returned to Zoisite who eagerly awaited him. The silver-haired man sighed and decided to give up his research. Zoisite was just too insistent, and actually it was much more enjoyable to concentrate on the younger man than on his books. Kunzite fed him some bits of the remaining sushi.

Finally the lasagne was finished, and Jadeite looked with satisfaction at his culinary masterpiece. Nephrite curiously sniffed at the dish.

"Don't you dare shed your hair in my meal!" Jadeite warned him, before he shouted: "If you want to try the lasagne, come _now_!"

Kunzite jumped up and almost let Zoisite drop to the ground. "Oops, sorry, little rat, but I _have_ to try that!"

Zoisite pouted, but accompanied him to the kitchen. "What's a lasagne?" he asked.

"Something to eat."

Jadeite had already secured his portion and ate with relish. He had even conjured Western flatware for the occasion as it was virtually impossible to eat lasagne with chopsticks.

Nephrite stuck his nose into a small dish of it. Kunzite also heaped a fair share of the meal onto his plate, while Zoisite only took a little.

"I have to watch my figure," he declared.

"With your temper you don't stand a chance to get fat," Nephrite said and licked some sauce from his nose.

"Hm." Zoisite tried a bit, and his face lit up with delight. "Wow! That's _great_!" Immediately he forgot his good intentions and secured the rest of the stuff in the dish.

"I thought you wanted to watch your figure?" Jadeite teased him.

"Ah well, I have my personal home trainer," Zoisite grinned (said home trainer blushed slightly), and he finished the lasagne in record time. "I could get used to the stuff," he decided. "Will you cook something tomorrow, too?"

"Maybe. When I feel like it."

"Please!"

"I have to make this a red-letter day - _you_ actually _ask_ for something?" Jadeite wondered.

"Well... If it pleases me."

"I'll consider it." Jadeite cleared the table.

"Great." Zoisite beamed at him, before he turned to Kunzite, sat down on his lap and smiled at him with deep affection.

Jadeite shook his head. What a pair of turtle-doves!

"Now I only need something to drink and I'm utterly content," Kunzite sighed while he held his lover close. He discovered Nephrite's carafe of red wine on the table, held out one hand and conjured a glass, before he called the container to him telekinetically and poured himself a little of the dark red liquid. The first sip almost made him spit it out again.

Jadeite grinned. The French stuff was indeed way to sour, he found.

"Philistine," Nephrite declared with contempt.

"Who can _drink_ this stuff? It's sour and bitter."

"It's excellent," Nephrite sulked. "You just don't know what's really good."

Jadeite took the bottle from Kunzite and poured some of it in a fresh dish and put it in front of his colleague. "Be happy, the more is left for you."

"Don't you have something more palatable?"

"You can try one of my favourites." Jadeite pointed at the two bottles he had procured for himself. "Would you like the..." he slowly and haltingly read the label, "Albiger Schloß Hammerstein Bacchus Spätlese, or the Traben-Trarbach-Wolfer Goldgrube Riesling Auslese?"

"Whatever you say." Kunzite dissolved the glass including content and conjured a clean, new one. The blonde man poured him a bit of the Riesling from the carafe into which he had decanted it. "Thanks. - Now that's more like it", Kunzite nodded.

"My thought, exactly.."

"Let me try, too," Zoisite begged and nibbled at Kunzite's earlobe. His lover smiled and let him sip from the glass. "Pretty sweet, don't you think?"

"Not as sweet as you are, little rat, but it's as it should be."

"So, what's the other stuff?" Zoisite gave Kunzite a soft kiss on the lips, before he climbed from his lap and went to Nephrite. He looked at the dish. "No chance that I drink from _this_." He grabbed the carafe and took a large sip.

"It's a Château Latour Pauillac 1er Grand Cru Classé. And you are disgusting! Wine has to be properly savoured, not downed like that."

"What? Well, never mind. It's quite nice as well," Zoisite giggled as the strong wine immediately went to his head. He conjured a large glass and filled it. Actually he liked the sweet wine better, but as this red stuff seemed to be expensive and dear to Nephrite, he just had to drink a bit of it, too.

Nephrite shook his head that his ears flew. Zoisite was a philistine and had no manners at all - one just did not down a wine like that. Moreover, the small man would be drunk in no time, just as he had been when they had carried out their orders in Paris.

Zoisite emptied his glass, while he merrily hummed a melody. "Is there some more of this stuff around?"

"There's lots of it in the cellar," Jadeite commented and gave him the empty bottle that stood on the floor. "Just look for this label."

"Hey, the wine is expensive," Nephrite protested. Nonetheless Zoisite fetched another Château Latour Pauillac and some other interesting looking bottles for good measure, too. When he went over to Kunzite it was plain that his balance wasn't perfect anymore.

He put the bottles onto the table before he sat down on Kunzite's lap again. "Hold me tight, I feel a tiny little bit dizzy," he sighed.

Kunzite echoed his sigh. "When will you ever learn that you just can't take your drink, little rat?"

"I'm perfectly sober," Zoisite pouted. It had been only a little more than one glass, and it annoyed him that this should be already too much for him.

"Obviously. It seems you can't even stand without staggering," Jadeite claimed.

"I'm sitting anyway." Zoisite put his head against Kunzite's shoulder.

Once more Nephrite shook his head.

Kunzite played with Zoisite's hair and admired the play of the light in the coppery golden locks.

"Kunzite-sama, why don't we go and get rid of Queen Beryl permanently?" This idea was obviously born from Zoisite's slight intoxication, but he uttered it with fervor.

"What do you want to do?" Nephrite asked.

"I want to go to the Dark Kingdom and kill Queen Beryl. Now!" Zoisite demanded.

"What hinders you?" The King-turned-rabbit thought it was an easy way to get rid of either Zoisite or Queen Beryl or preferably both.

"I don't want to go alone."

"Don't you think Kunzite will accompany you anyway?"

"I hope so." Zoisite gave Kunzite a long and passionate kiss. "You will come with me, won't you?"

The silver-haired mane sighed tragically. In his current state it would be near impossibe to talk sense into Zoisite, but he didn't want to restrain him by fore either. The small man could be very vengeful. It would probably be best to accompany him to limit the damage. "Of course."

"Good. Now we need some further fighters for our cause."

"I can't accompany you while I'm stuck in this body." Nephrite really didn't feel like going on a suicide mission.

"Then we have to take Jadeite with us", Zoisite decreed.

"And why should I do it?" the blonde man asked.

"Don't you like the thought of obliterating Queen Beryl? And maybe we will get our hands on Obsidian as well."

"Hm, you have actually a point. Then let's go."

"Whoopee," Zoisite shouted and jumped up.

"Pull yourself together!"

"Okay." He looked to Kunzite. "You will lead us to the victory, my Lord, won't you?" The older man smiled and nodded. Actually he would see to it that they appeared in some secure area to humor Zoisite and then convince him to return before any greater harm would be done.

"We'll follow you." Nephrite lollopped to Jadeite who took him up and they waited for Kunzite to open a doorway. He chose Obsidian's quarters as his exit point as Zoisite had warded them, and so a direct jump should be fairly safe.

- - -

Obsidian sat in his bedroom and was really angry about the fact that he was imprisoned in his own rooms. He had tried fervently to dissolve the wards, but they were too cleverly woven. It definitely felt like Zoisite's handiwork.

- - -

"I guess Obsidian is pretty peeved by now," Zoisite gloated when they appeared in the living room, and he found that his wards still held.

Immediately Obsidian appeared in the door of the bedroom. "You bet that I'm furious!" He flashed his amethyst eyes at Zoisite and his companions.

"Well, ask Nephrite how _he_ feels," Jadeite said reproachfully.

"Probably better than before," Obsidian grumbled. "It's not my fault that I'm not powerful enough to conjure larger things!"

"But a _rabbit_!" Jadeite stroked the pink animal that growled in a low voice.

"You're right," Zoisite giggled. "A duck would have been more fun - or a piglet."

"Shall I turn _you_ into a piglet?" Obsidian hissed.

"Before you manage to do that, you'll have an ice crystal in the middle of your throat." Zoisite hiccoughed. The wine had some unpleasant side effects, it seemed. Obsidian chose to ignore the threat.

"Why are you here? Do you want to gloat about the fact that I can't get out of my rooms?"

"No. We want to go and kill Queen Beryl," Zoisite explained.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine. She's in my way to absolute power." Zoisite hiccoughed again.

"You're drunk," Obsidian said disgustedly. "And now go chase yourself! "

"But what about Nephrite," Jadeite interjected. The big bunny was fairly heavy.

"What about him?"

"Is he supposed to stay a rabbit for the rest of his life?"

"I can't help it."

"But you turned him into that form in the first place."

"So what? I already regret it. But I can't conjure anything that's larger."

"And if you would show Kunzite how the spell works? _He_ certainly could," Jadeite pointed out.

Obsidian looked at the silver-haired man. "I certainly won't tell _him_ any of my spells."

"I can figure them out myself when I have seen how they were performed anyway," Kunzite declared haughtily. It just took a while to deduce the proper weaving, thus it was faster if he could just check the procedure in a spellbook.

"So if you would clear off now? Leave me alone!"

"If you wish," Zoisite grinned evilly. "But then I won't take down the wards."

"I can cope with that."

"Whatever you say. Maybe I'll check on you tomorrow again. Or the day after tomorrow."

The Kings disappeared through a gate that Zoisite had opened.

Obsidian went back into his bedroom. He was more than angry and tried to calm himself down by reading in his big spellbook.

- - -

They appeared in the disused storage area again that was located some miles away from the inhabited regions.

"And now?" Jadeite wanted to know. "Where do you want to go?"

"To Queen Beryl." Zoisite leaned against Kunzite. "I want to kill her."

"And how do you propose to get around the guards?" the blonde King asked. The young man was in no condition to fight, so how could he take on the Queen?

"We just teleport in, blast her and teleport out." Zoisite wrapped the arms around his beloved and laid his head against his shoulder. Kunzite's presence was like a steady rock, just what he needed right now. The tall man was unusually quiet, he pondered how he could convince Zoisite that this idea wasn't the best.

"Really simple," Nephrite interjected ironically. "Why haven't we done that before?"

"That's what I ask myself, too," Zoisite said.

"Maybe we didn't because you were sober before."

"I guess so," Kunzite agreed. "I don't think it's a good idea to teleport directly into Beryl's audience chamber."

"And what would you suggest?" Zoisite sulked. Kunzite agreed with Nephrite!

"I'd like to get the rest of my books." Now that he was in the Dark Kingdom, he could as well fetch the rest of his belongings.

"Lord Kunzite, it seems you love your books more than me!"

"Well, they are more helpful at times."

Zoisite pouted demonstratively. "But I want to kill Queen Beryl! " He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Why don't you go?" Jadeite asked. "I won't hold you."

"No! I don't want to go alone."

Kunzite held him tight. "You had too much wine, little rat," he said.

"True," Nephrite agreed. "We only risk to be discovered by Queen Beryl."

As if called, Endymion materialized with a horde of youma. "There you are! Finally I've got you, traitors," he thundered.

"Oops," Jadeite exclaimed. "It seems we've got a problem."

"That's only because no one listens to me," Nephrite stated.

"You don't want to tell me you're afraid?" Zoisite hid behind Kunzite and fired several salvos of ice crystals and his cherry blossom storm at the youma.

"Who's the one who's hiding again?" Jadeite grumbled and directed some energy bolts at the enemy.

"I only bring myself in the best position for the fight," Zoisite claimed, and indeed, as Endymion couldn't see what Zoisite targeted, he was grazed by an ice crystal that ruined part of his black outfit.

"I think we should disappear," Nephrite suggested. "If we stay here, our chances aren't too good."

"Well, back to the Earth Realm then." Kunzite opened a doorway to a place in North America. When they went through, they discovered that they still were in the Dark Kingdom, though.

"What's happened?" Jadeite looked around. They stood in a desolate corridor.

"I don't know. Something interfered with my magick." Kunzite was angry at his failure, and his eyes sparkled light blue fire.

"Tough luck," Nephrite commented.

"We should get away as fast as possible," Jadeite suggested.

Suddenly they were run over by a bunch of girls in Sailor fukus who stormed around the corner. SailorMoon collided with Jadeite and threw him to the floor, and the other girls landed on them as well.

"This was all I needed," Jadeite groaned. Nephrite who logically also lay at the bottom of the heap, thrashed about and bit around.

"Ouch! I got bitten by a rabid rabbit," Mars squeaked. Zoisite and Kunzite stood some steps away and looked in fascination at the wild knot of persons.

"Get off me," Jadeite shouted and tried to free himself from both SailorMoon and SailorMars.

"You pinched my breast, you lecher!" The black-haired girl gave him a forceful slap in the face, while SailorVenus had managed to scramble out on her hands and knees.

"You lay on top of me," Jadeite shouted back. "I didn't ask for that!"

"It wasn't my idea. If it was for me I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole!" She gave him a murderous stare, just for good measure. She looked really cute, when she was so angry, Jadeite thought, but very dangerous, too.

"I'd still like you to get up," Nephrite whined. He was stuck below SailorMercury who immediately grabbed him.

"I have the cuddly little rabbit!" she shouted and saved him from the others when she managed to disentangle herself from the knot. Nephrite stayed there and decided to keep quiet until he had gotten over the sudden 'attack'.

Finally all involved persons stood again, and Jadeite looked at the five Sailor Senshi. "What are you doing here anyway?" he inquired.

"We want to kill Queen Beryl," SailorMoon explained.

"So do I," Zoisite declared and hiccoughed again.

SailorMercury stroked the soft fur of the large pink bunny which purred contentedly. The girl was much more careful with him than Jadeite.

"SailorMercury, remember, the bunny is evil!" SailorMars reminded her.

"But it's soooo cute."

Nephrite looked at the blue-haired girl with likewise coloured eyes. He liked to be cuddled that way.

"Then let's go and off the Queen," Jadeite proposed.

"I'm with you," Zoisite beamed, while Kunzite only shook his head in silent acceptance.

"I like the pink bunny," SailorMercury declared with large hearts in her eyes.

"Well, then let's go and exterminate the Queen, then we can return home," SailorMars suggested.

Zoisite steadied himself with a strong grip at Kunzite's arm.

"I want a rabbit, too," SailorMoon nagged. "And by the way, it's cold here."

"No, the rabbit is mine," SailorMercury contradicted her and tousled the pink fur.

When Kunzite saw SailorMercury's determined look, he couldn't help but double over from laughter when he wondered what she would do if she discovered the rabbit's identity. Unfortunately this bereft Zoisite of his secure grip, and the small man landed on his backside.

"That happens when one drinks too much," Nephrite commented.

Jadeite also grinned at the face Zoisite made, and the copper-gold haired man pouted and looked tearfully up to Kunzite. His lover stopped laughing and helped Zoisite to the feet. "Sorry, my little rat."

"Didn't we want to destroy Queen Beryl?" SailorVenus asked.

"Yes, I still want to kill her," Zoisite sniffed.

"You can't even stand properly on your own," Nephrite pointed out.

"Kunzite-sama will carry me."

"I may be in love with you, but I'm not your slave," the silver-haired man declared.

"Well, last night you told me something else," Zoisite purred. Kunzite blushed.

"Caught," Nephrite said amusedly. "You really should consider your promises more carefully."

Jadeite grinned broadly, and SailorMoon was all ears as well. "What more did he say?"

Zoisite took a deep breath, but before he could relate any more embarassing tidbits, he was silenced by a long and passionate kiss.

"Doesn't this have time until you're home again?" SailorMars grumbled. "Queen Beryl still waits."

SailorMoon sulked because her curiousity wasn't satisfied, but Nephrite urged them to go on once more. Kunzite gave Zoisite a warning glance. He definitely didn't want some details from their bedchambers to get out. Then he decided to take the lead.

"By the way, is your name really Bunny?" SailorMercury asked the rabbit.

"Sure."

"Isn't that a little boring? It's like calling a cat 'Cat' or a dog 'Dog'."

"I'm sure that actually he's called 'Rabbit'," SailorMars grinned.

"Strike," the rabbit grinned back.

"Nephrite, you are silly," Zoisite giggled.

"Nephrite?" SailorMoon asked incredulously. "But that's a rabbit!"

"You're Nephrite?" SailorMercury almost let the animal drop to the ground. "Naru won't be pleased to see you like that."

"I hope this body is only temporary until I get my own back."

"If I had all of my books, I might find a spell to cure you," Kunzite pointed out.

Just at this moment, Endymion and his youma appeared. "Ha! I found you again!"

"Oh no, not again!" Zoisite sighed and shot another barrage of ice crystals at the attackers. Of course they immediately returned the fire.

Unfortunately the narrow corridor didn't help the Kings and the Senshi much, as they got more into their way than anything else. Jadeite wove a shield that sucked up most of the attackers' energies, but it was obvious the he wouldn't withstand for long.

"I suggest giving up," Nephrite said pessimistically when SailorMars almost stepped onto him, before she ran into SailorMercury and SailorMoon.

"'Giving up' doesn't exist in my vocabulary," Zoisite hissed. He hovered in the air, still covered by Jadeite's shield and blasted one youma after the other.

"Well, then I suggest a tactical retreat," Kunzite proposed wryly and opened a doorway behind them. It didn't look black as usual but shimmered strangely pinkish.

"And where do you want to send us?" Jadeite asked. The strain of keeping up the shield clearly showed on his face.

"If we can't get out of the Dark Kingdom _now_, we will simply go back in time before the barrier was set and get out, before we return into our own time."

"Are you sure this works?" Jadeite wondered. He had never managed to conjure a time portal.

"Of course," Kunzite declared. "Get through. Now!"

Zoisite first ushered the Senshi through the doorway, before he shoved Nephrite and Jadeite through who still hesitated. Then he jumped, and Kunzite followed closely. Just as the silver-haired King entered the gate, Endymion fired an energy blast after them that hit the portal and overloaded it.

It flashed bright white and collapsed.

The End of Pt.9

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	11. Chapter 10: A Glimpse of the Past

**A Glimpse of the Past**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.10)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

The Kings and the Senshi were in the time portal, when an energy surge flashed through the shimmering corridor and rendered the travellers unconscious.

- - -

At the same time, Obsidian had an ingenious plan how he could get around the wards that Zoisite had set to enclose his rooms.

Why shouldn't he just do a little time jump back into the time when Zoisite hadn't been there to booby trap his quarters? He'd just found a nice little spell in his book that he had to try.

He opened a portal and stepped into the corridor, when a bright flash flung him through the times.

- - -

The time portal closed down and spewed out the eight persons and the rabbit onto a lush plain that was covered with bluish green grass and myriads of brightly coloured flowers. In the lavender sky a silvery sun shone, and white clouds chased over the heavens.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about the time jump," Nephrite sighed and lollopped through the grass. Where had they landed _now_?

Jadeite looked around with amazement. Wherever they were, it was beautiful. The Senshi were just as astonished as he was.

"It seems we are... Well... I don't know where we are," Zoisite commented.

"But I do," Kunzite marvelled. He'd never thought he would see the lavender skies of the Crystal Kingdom again. "We're far back in time. This is the Crystal Kingdom before it was ruined by the theft of the sun crystal."

All faces turned in his direction. "The Crystal Kingdom?"

"Yes." Kunzite sat down on the blue-green grass. "How much do you know of the past?"

"History isn't my strongest subject," SailorMoon said sheepishly.

Kunzite sighed. Somehow he knew some facts of the past, but unfortunately not everything. He was sure that Queen Beryl's control mechanism had wiped out large parts of his memory, so that he wouldn't feel any loyalties but to her. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. Maybe killing Beryl wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I will try to put together what I can remember," he said. Since his flight he repeatedly tried to pierce the barrier of oblivion that Beryl put up in his mind and he found some glimpses of the past, but there was still so much lacking. The others sat down in the lush grass as well and looked fascinatedly at the silver-haired man. "The Crystal Kingdom existed far away in the past. It was the realm of the Inner Earth, for the world outside was primitive and inhabited by warlike peoples."

SailorMoon lay down on the meadow and closed her eyes to listen with concentration, but unfortunately the warm sun made her so comfortable that her thoughts wandered astray.

SailorMercury pulled the legs under and listened intently. Maybe Kunzite's story would make some things clearer. The other Senshi and Jadeite listened with interest as well, while Zoisite laid his head onto Kunzite's lap and dozed. Kunzite looked affectionately down on his beautiful beloved and tenderly stroked his hair, before he decided to continue with his tale. Nephrite chose to try some of the flowers and found them quite tasty.

"As it was located within the Earth where the rays of the sun didn't reach, the Crystal Kingdom only could be maintained by a powerful energy source that worked as its sun and main power source - the sun crystal that was also called the silver crystal."

Now the Senshi sat up and took notice; only SailorMoon slept soundly.

"The ruler of the Crystal Kingdom - King Heliodor - had a powerful adversary in Princess Selenite of another noble family who wanted the power for herself. She tried to convince the council to depose King Heliodor, but the council members refused."

Kunzite frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the whole story. I had just applied for the training to complete the 4th degree at the University of Magickal Sciences, and I was in one of my practical years - which means that I had quite a lot of duties outside the capital city, thus I didn't learn too much about the current politics."

Jadeite and Nephrite were absolutely intrigued. Some parts of the story felt somehow familiar, although they didn't know why. They had awoken in the Dark Kingdom some time ago and they had been told that they had always been there. Now it seemed there was a past that had been erased, and maybe Kunzite could shed some light on it.

"Unfortunately I have large gaps in my memory of that time," Kunzite admitted while he absently caressed Zoisite's cheek. "For example, I know that Endymion has to fit in there somehow, but don't ask me how. I also have the feeling that we four have known each other from the past."

A snore sounded from SailorMoon's direction.

"Hm," Nephrite uttered. "But what are we doing here?"

"Good question. Actually I only wanted to get out of the Dark Kingdom - but now that we're so far in the past we could maybe try to stop Princess Selenite before she can steal the silver crystal."

"Is this Princess Selenite somehow related to Princess Serenity?" SailorMercury wanted to know. "The name does sound similar."

"As far as I know she took the silver crystal and built an empire of her own on the Moon. Of course this was only possible as she employed the powers of the silver crystal to turn the Moon into a hospitable landscape. When she had done this, she styled herself 'Queen Selenity' or 'Serenity' - or something like that."

SailorMercury frowned. She had the impression she had heard that story before, but from a slightly different point of view.

"Well, aren't you Senshi fighters for love and justice? If you are, shouldn't you help us to hinder the theft of the only means that kept the Crystal Kingdom alive?"

"But won't that upset the proper flow of time?" SailorMercury wondered.

"Indeed it would," another voice thundered. "I will not allow you to tamper with the time stream!" A tall, Sailor fuku clad woman with long, dark green hair appeared and looked at them reproachfully.

"Waaah?" The loud voice woke SailorMoon from her sleep. "Who's that lady?"

"I am SailorPluto, the Guardian of Time, and I won't allow you to tamper with the past!"

"There has to be a nest of these Sailor brats," Nephrite murmured.

"If you don't return to the time where you belong immediately, I will use deadly force if necessary, to make sure that you won't endanger the proper flow of time!"

"As if we had come here out of our free will," Jadeite grumbled.

"It doesn't matter. In my capacity as Guardian of Time I have to make sure that no illegal time jumps take place."

"Aha," Jadeite commented. "And what do you intend to do?"

SailorPluto lifted her garnet rod. "I will send you back where you belong - and _you_ as well!" She directed her gaze at Obsidian who had just materialized and looked questioningly around.

"And why?" he wanted to know.

SailorPluto explained to him as well who she was and what her duties were.

"That's nice. But I like it here. Wherever _here_ is."

Kunzite sighed. "That's the Crystal Kingdom. The place where you were born, if you truly are the son of the Great Mage Amethyst."

"I think I have seen pictures of it."

"Unfortunately it seems that we aren't allowed to save it in this time," Kunzite told him regretfully. "But maybe we can rebuild it in our time."

"Perhaps," Obsidian said and plucked a flower. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Endymion tampered with my short range time portal."

"The backlash obviously hit mine as well."

"I don't mind if you employ a short range or a long range time portal," SailorPluto interjected with a frown. "You aren't allowed to open _any_ time gates! And if I ever have to meet you again because the time stream was upset, _I_ will get upset and then I'll obliterate you. And don't think I'm merely joking."

"Don't panic, I won't think that," Obsidian tried to reassure her. "You don't look as if you would stand for any nonsense."

"Indeed. I sense that she's quite powerful," Kunzite agreed. Actually he was sure he could blast her anyway, but he didn't want to endanger Zoisite who still slept peacefully in his lap.

"I felt that, too," Obsidian nodded and looked at the lavender sky. "I asked myself for quite some time how it looked here. I only had some pictures which just aren't the real thing."

"Anyway, now I will send you back where you belong." SailorPluto lifted the garnet rod and conjured mighty energies that catapulted the nine persons plus the rabbit back into the present.

They all landed in Obsidian's quarters.

The End of Pt.10

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	12. Chapter 11: Chasing Past Memories

**Chasing Past Memories**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.11)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Obsidian sighed when he became aware where the five Senshi, the Kings and the rabbit had materialized. "That was somehow what I had expected," he grumbled.

"You really could tidy up your room once in a while, Kunzite complained. He had appeared exactly on a wire brush that made him jump up. Zoisite who hadn't moved from his lap during the whole episode in the past woke up, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I didn't invite you," Obsidian said testily. "And you aren't very tidy yourself either, so you should rather hold your tongue."

"I only leave clothes on the ground," Kunzite grumbled and rubbed his backside, before he used the brush to straighten his hair.

Zoisite blinked. "What happened? Where are we now?"

"In my living room," Obsidian commented dryly.

Zoisite sighed. "But why are we here? I only remember that I lay down in the grass."

"And then you fell soundly asleep, little rat."

"...which is obviously one of his few hobbies," Obsidian sneered.

"That's not true," Zoisite sulked.

"Well, I don't understand anything anymore," SailorMars grumbled.

"But that's easy," SailorMercury contradicted. "Kunzite opened a time portal, an attack by Endymion caused an interference that sent us back who knows how far into the past, then this SailorPluto appeared and sent us back into our own time. Obviously we were returned to the Dark Kingdom, more precisely to Obsidian's house."

"So it seems," the violet-haired man agreed.

"Well, then we can return to our main objective, which is killing Queen Beryl," SailorMars suggested.

"Good idea," Zoisite nodded. "I'm with you."

"Actually I would like to figure out where my lost memories have gone and if - or even better _how_ - I can retrieve them," Kunzite mused.

"Yeah, where may they have gone?" Obsidian asked amusedly and examined Kunzite with a thoughtful gaze. Kunzite frowned angrily.

"At least I have more memories than the rest of you! I'm sure Queen Beryl is responsible for the gaps."

"Why don't you help us to punish her then?" SailorMars wanted to know.

"Because I don't think I'll get them back when she's dead. We have to find a way to capture and disable her, so that we can safely interrogate her."

"You have ideas," Obsidian sighed. "Killing her would be much easier."

"But I want to know what happened between the time of the Crystal Kingdom and my reawakening in the Dark Kingdom!"

Obsidian looked at the horde of people that crowded his not so large living room. "What do you think about leaving my quarters now?"

"Yeah, try to go," Zoisite grinned. He was sure that no one but him would be able to shut down the wards.

"We should figure out a plan to capture Queen Beryl first," Kunzite said.

The Sailor Senshi huddled together and tried to invoke their teleport spell. Unfortunately they rebounded from the magickal shield around the rooms, and Zoisite grinned at the girls.

"I won't help you," Obsidian declared.

"Why not?" Jadeite asked.

"What's in it for me?"

"I always thought all of you bad guys would work together," SailorMoon wondered. She was peeved that the teleport didn't work and they depended on the Kings to get out.

"Who said I'm evil?" Obsidian asked back.

"But you belong to the Dark Kingdom and wear their uniform, therefore you have to be evil."

"No one asked me if I wanted to. But now _leave_, here are quite some persons too many."

"Yeah, Queen Beryl for example," Zoisite interjected.

"But Beryl at least doesn't hang around in my rooms."

"Good. We'll leave if you help us to kill-"

"_Capture_," Kunzite interrupted Zoisite.

"Okay, _capture_ Queen Beryl."

"Why do you need my help?" Obsidian collected some of his things from the ground, so that no one would step onto them. Kunzite looked around and searched for the large spellbook. He would give quite a lot to get his hands on the ancient tome.

"Just in case," Zoisite said.

"Are you looking for something?" Obsidian asked the silver-haired King.

"Er... No. I'm just trying to figure out a plan," he claimed.

"Do you think you'll find one lying around in my quarters?"

"Well, do you have an idea?"

"Me? I don't have any ideas while I'm a captive in my own rooms."

"If you agree to work with us I might shut down the wards," Zoisite proposed.

"I don't understand why you're so intent on my collaboration," Obsidian wondered.

"Well, when you're with us we can watch where you are and what you do," Kunzite said.

"I'd say you want to hinder me to read and try out any more spells from my father's wonderful spellbook."

"I don't think I could hinder you anyway," Kunzite sighed. It was unfair that Obsidian owned Amethyst's personal spellbook when he had been able to save only several minor volumes. Unfortunately the University of Magickal Sciences had belonged to the first targets in the Crystal War, just like the military headquarters and weapons storage centers.

The Senshi followed the dialogue with fascination even though they didn't know what to say.

"Be assured that I won't let you get your hands on that book, ever," Obsidian declared with a broad grin.

"Well Obsidian, then _you_ have to change back Nephrite into human form," Jadeite demanded.

"But I don't know the spell by rote," Obsidian admitted.

"Well, then you have to consult your spellbook," Kunzite said and looked at him intently.

"That's true." Obsidian pulled off his uniform jacket, as it became pretty warm with all the people in here. He wore a dark violet shirt and a silver necklace with a large amethyst pendant.

Zoisite yawned again. "Did I miss something when I slept?" the small man wanted to know. He followed Kunzite's gaze with worry, Obsidian was rather handsome, he found.

"Do you really think something would happen as long as you are asleep?" Obsidian grinned and looked into every closet in his room, as Kunzite wanted to know so desperately where he hid the spellbook. It was plainly visible at the moment, but the silver-haired man didn't know.

"Then I'm content." Zoisite said and followed Kunzite's gaze that followed Obsidian. "What are you looking for, my Lord?"

"Er... Nothing."

"You may sleep again," Obsidian declared and looked behind the sofa.

"No, I won't sleep when you are around. You threatened to turn me into SailorMoon."

The blonde girl squeaked in shock. "Don't you dare! I'm unique!"

"You're right," Obsidian grinned and pulled at Zoisite's coppery golden hair. "Zoisite isn't blonde."

"Don't touch me," the small man hissed. "Only Kunzite-sama is allowed to do that."

"Although I must admit that Zoisite played a very convincing SailorMoon," SailorJupiter remarked. "He was almost better than the original."

SailorMoon pouted.

"Well, I can't imagine Zoisite in a Sailor fuku," Jadeite shook his head. Nephrite grinned to himself. The blonde King had definitely missed something, he thought. Just like the time when the pretty man ran around in that short red dress and showed off his shapely legs.

"He looked really sweet," Obsidian stated. "That's why I consider the thought so appealing to turn it into a permanent state."

"Don't you dare!" Kunzite caught his lover and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I prefer him as he is right now."

"Your opinion doesn't count, I'm sure you like him in any case."

"Well, but if he looks like SailorMoon..." Kunzite gave Zoisite a soft kiss on the lips, before he let go of him. He had to be prepared if Obsidian made a wrong move. He glanced at the blonde girl and shuddered. "No thanks."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" SailorMoon sulked. "I'm pretty and cute."

"That's a matter of taste," Obsidian commented.

"Indeed. I prefer my beloved to be intelligent and temperamental," Kunzite grinned.

"Or something like that," Obsidian giggled.

"What do you want to imply with this comment?" Zoisite glared at him, and his emerald eyes sparkled with fury.

"I'd say you only own half of said characteristics."

Zoisite put the hands on his hips and looked as if he was short of a devastating explosion. To prevent a bloodbath, Kunzite clasped his lover in a tight embrace.

"See? I'm right," Obsidian laughed.

"Pah. Now I don't want to be angry anymore," Zoisite sulked and snuggled close to Kunzite. This was where he belonged.

"You're boring," Obsidian remarked and watched the loving pair.

"He isn't," Kunzite defended him, before he lifted Zoisite's chin and gave him a tender kiss. "No, not at all." He put on a suggestive smile.

"What does he mean?" SailorMercury asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," SailorMars assured her.

Obsidian laughed amusedly and leaned against the doorpost of his bedroom.

"Are you going to turn Nephrite into human form now or aren't you?" Jadeite wondered.

"Only if I have to," Obsidian said.

"I refuse to carry him around any longer," Jadeite declared.

"Okay," Obsidian gave in. "As I don't have any more pressing obligations..." He touched the amethyst pendant hanging around his neck and it turned into a large black spellbook that floated suspended in the air in front of him.

Kunzite almost let go of Zoisite when he saw the ancient tome. "The personal spellbook of the Great Mage Amethyst," he said devoutly.

"Exactly," Obsidian agreed and browsed through the pages.

"He was my teacher at the University of Magickal Sciences in the Crystal Kingdom," Kunzite explained reverently.

"I know." Obsidian nodded.

"Huh! How?"

"Just a moment." The violet-haired man looked for a certain page. "Ah, here it is. 'Experiment 23-A III conducted by my dear student Kunzite turned out to become an explosive failure again. I wonder what our public liability insurance will say to the third similar event of a claim in as many weeks.'"

Kunzite blushed when this fragment of memory resurfaced. "It was a crucial experiment."

Obsidian laughed. "Actually there are even more comments about you in the book. It seems you were a pretty bright student, although your failures usually blew up at least your lab."

"I'd like to know what _I_ did in the past," Zoisite said wistfully. "Did we know each other even then?"

"I think so, but there is still much I don't remember, little rat," Kunzite admitted und buried his face in Zoisite's hair.

"Was there something about Nephrite and me in that book, too?" Jadeite inquired.

"I haven't seen anything about you," Obsidian answered. "But you probably weren't of high enough rank for my father to put you under his personal tutelage. He only trained future High Mages."

"Oh." Jadeite thought it was really unfair, although he was certain that he had been a mighty warrior in the past.

"I've found the spell," Obsidian finally announced.

"What do you want to do?" SailorMoon asked anxiously. She feared that Obsidian would made true his threat and turn Zoisite into a double of hers.

"I'd like to turn Nephrite into a human again. But you should be aware that I can't change his size."

"You only need to join forces with me," Kunzite suggested. "If you invoke the spell and I channel my power into you, everything should work out perfectly. You only have to trust me so far that you dissolve all of your internal barriers against me."

"Forget it!"

"Then you have to work on your own."

"Why should I do that anyway?" Obsidian wondered again.

"Because I'm positively fed up with running around as a large pink rabbit," Nephrite complained.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I wanted to do it right in the first place, but there are quite some spells in this book that are much too difficult for me."

"I could try it," Kunzite suggested. "I was a Master Mage at the University after all." The rank of Master Mage was the 3rd degree and couldn't be achieved without long years of studies and practical work. Only a High Mage outranked him. Kunzite pitied the fact that Beryl's manipulations cost him quite a bit of his magickal knowledge, too, as he should have been able to perform far more elaborate spells without having to relearn the weavings first.

"Well, I haven't even completed the 1st degree," Obsidian sighed. It was unfair, now that there wasn't any University of Magickal Sciences anymore, he would be forever stuck with trying the stuff on his own and hoping that he did it right. Antimony had been a Mage, too, but since she was bereft of her powers, she had only been able to teach him the theory. He fought with himself. "Well, then, I could show you the spell," he finally said. Maybe he could convince Kunzite to teach him the stuff Antimony wasn't able to.

"Kunzite-sama, why haven't you taught me any of the real magickal stuff?" Zoisite looked poutily up to his mentor.

"I tried to, little rat. Everything that your impatience allowed me to teach you - and your bad habit of falling asleep whenever I let you work through certain books."

"I promise that I will work harder the next time." Zoisite declared with unusual eagerness. He definitely didn't want to be outdone by Obsidian in anything.

"We'll see."

"Do you want to try the spell now?" Obsidian asked.

"Of course. It would be nice not always having to fear to step onto Nephrite." Kunzite let go of Zoisite again and went to the floating spellbook.

"Oh dear, what a magickal scrapbook!" he exclaimed. Obviously it was a cross between a diary, a spell collection and a notebook. "You chose the wrong spell," Kunzite pointed out. "This completely leaves out the matter component."

"Sorry, I only understand but half of it."

Kunzite held out his hand, but refrained from touching the book. "It's keyed to your personality," he oberserved regretfully.

"What did _you_ think? - What kind of spell shall I look for?"

Kunzite described the properties in all detail. The Senshi who stood huddled in a corner of the living room were absolutely fascinated. SailorMercury watched the scene through her visor while she recorded everything for further use.

Finally Obsidian discovered something that fit the description, and he showed his finding to Kunzite.

"Hm. The spell is okay, but it has one minor drawback. It needs an enormous amount of power to stabilize the conjured construction and thus it is usually performed by a circle of five Mages."

"Then it's hopeless," Obsidian sighed and traced a complicated symbol in the book with one finger. He wondered what the drawing meant.

"I'll try it," Kunzite announced and braced himself. "Nephrite, sit down on the table."

Jadeite put the rabbit onto the wooden surface, as Kunzite closed his eyes to invoke the needed energies. Within seconds he seemed to glow from within, and Zoisite watched his beloved with utter admiration.

The Senshi tried to take cover in a corner, just to be sure, while Obsidian watched the scene nervously. He had never seen such an amount of power conjured in such a small space. Now he understood some of the comments his father had scribbled down that said he could very vell imagine Kunzite as his successor someday.

Now Nephrite started to glow as well. The rabbit became translucent, expanded and took on human form. The watchers were fascinated by the display.

It took a while, but then Nephrite lay on the table, naked and still sparkling from energy. Kunzite staggered back and leaned exhausted against the wall.

"I feel strange," the auburn-haired man commented when he had recovered from the influx of magickal energy. "To be precise - I don't feel anything at all."

"Is it over?" SailorMoon peered around the corner of the closet, but when she saw the naked figure, she blushed and disappeared again.

Zoisite examined Nephrite with interest, although he immediately received a warning glance of Kunzite.

"What do you mean - you feel nothing at all?" Kunzite inquired.

"Just what I say."

Zoisite went to his dearest enemy and tried to poke him in the arm. His finger went through Nephrite and touched the table. "He feels like cotton wool. Is he a ghost?"

"No," Obsidian contradicted. "A ghost looks and feels differently. It seems he didn't solidify completely."

"I told you the spell needs _lots_ of energy," Kunzite apologized. He felt tired as hell from the strain.

"I can't touch anything," Nephrite complained.

"Sorry, at the moment I can't help it," Kunzite sighed. "I'm absolutely done."

"But you can't leave me like this!" Nephrite squealed. In his state he couldn't put on any clothes, and he definitely didn't want to run around naked.

Kunzite closed his eyes and tried to pull together what energy was left. A faint sparkle surrounded Nephrite, and he was clad in his uniform. The silver-haired man staggered to a chair and slumped into it.

"That's better," Nephrite said relieved. "But it's still strange not to be able to touch anything." He tried to grip the table, but his hand went through the wood.

Obsidian looked at Kunzite with amazement. "You really seem to have _lots_ of power."

"Yeah, but obviously it wasn't enough," he replied without opening his eyes.

"True, but when it normally takes five Mages, then you definitely weren't that bad."

"Five mages of the second degree," Kunzite explained. "I completed the third degree. But now I desperately need some rest. - Zoisite, love, please throw out the Senshi, then we might even stay here for a while."

"With pleasure." Zoisite grinned, opened a doorway and sent the girls through without further ado, before he sat down on the armrest of Kunzite's chair.

"Finally," Obsidian said with relief. "They were more than useless."

Kunzite yawned. He hated spells that taxed his resources like that. Unfortunately Obsidian was right, the violet-haired man certainly wouldn't even have managed to begin the spell in the first place. Well, Nephrite would just have to wait until he had sufficiently recovered to complete the materialization process. At least his current state was stable.

"Are you tired?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"What did you expect?" Kunzite laid back in the chair, and Zoisite slid down onto his lap where he curled up like a kitten.

"Nothing. I only wanted to know how much longer I'll have to endure your company."

"As I'm not able to open a doorway back to Earth at the moment - even if it should be possible, that is - I can't help it," Kunzite stated and stroked Zoisite's back.

Obsidian sighed. At least the Senshi were gone. Nephrite tried to find out what his new state allowed him to do and what not, while Jadeite occupied another chair and watched everything. He had found out that he got more information by silently observing than by asking.

It didn't take longer than a couple of seconds, and Kunzite was deep asleep. Zoisite sighed. It was all Nephrite's fault - or rather Obsidian's.

The End of Pt.11

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	13. Chapter 12: The Other Point of View

**The Other Point of View**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.12)**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

The Senshi materialized on a wide plain that looked somehow familiar. The ground was covered with strangely warped grass and weird flowers, and in the distance they could see dark and uncanny buildings.

"I hate it! I really hate it," SailorMoon whined. "How can they do that to us?"

"They're evil, remember?" SailorMars pointed out.

"I think they are somewhat mentally deficient," SailorVenus grumbled. "Or do _you_ understand what they are up to?"

"But that's obvious," SailorMercury said. "They want to kill Queen Beryl, put Kunzite on the throne, take back the silver crystal and revive this Crystal Kingdom of theirs."

"But they don't seem to agree on that."

"Well, at least it's the main idea. Unfortunately _we_ need the silver crystal as well - to overcome Queen Beryl."

"I still don't know how to use the thing properly," SailorMoon sighed.

"Well, I guess you have to face Queen Beryl, say some formula and then she goes 'poof' and the day is saved," SailorMars suggested.

"And where can I find her?"

"When we finally manage to discover her palace and her audience chamber," SailorMars answered.

"Why can't we just find a map of the Dark Kingdom," SailorMoon moaned. "I have the feeling we don't make any progress at all."

SailorMercury turned on her visor and scanned the area. "I detect an energy source in this direction." She pointed to the misty horizon.

"Then let's go."

When they were well under way, a horde of youma materialized. The attackers were led by a red-haired girl in the usual grey Dark Kingdom uniform, hers with turquoise piping.

"Whom do we have here?" she asked and laughed almost as annoyingly as Zoisite at his best. "Prepare to die, Sailor brats!"

"Waaah! That's Naru," SailorMoon screamed. "What happenened to you?"

"Naru? You seem to mistake me. I'm Celestine, commander of Queen Beryl's strike force." She held out her hand and fired a salvo of dark red energy droplets at the Senshi.

The girls jumped apart and looked shocked at each other.

"We can't attack Naru," SailorMoon whined.

"You could try to heal her," SailorMercury suggested.

"Good idea." The blonde took out her moon sceptre. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Celestine jumped in the air and evaded the energies SailorMoon directed at her. While she floated up high, she laughed at the pathetic attempt.

"It doesn't work." SailorMoon hung her head and her ponytails wiped the ground.

"I wonder if turning evil means you get an annoying laugh and float around like mad," SailorVenus commented.

"Wonder later, now we have to get out of this alive," SailorMars called out to the blonde Senshi. The youma and Celestine carried on with their attacks and tried to finish off the girls.

"They are too strong! What shall we do now?" SailorMoon whined.

"What about a tactical retreat," SailorMercury suggested. "I'd like to ask Luna or Artemis some things anyway."

They tried to combine their powers to teleport, but were bounced back by a barrier that seemed to surround the Dark Kingdom and hindered any attempts to escape.

Celestine laughed again and shot another ruby energy barrage at them. This time SailorMercury got hit and screamed, when angry burns appeared on her bare arms.

"We have to take the exit at the North Pole," SailorMars said. "Let's go - it should be in that direction." They ran on, while they turned back once in a while and tried to hold the youma at bay with Supreme Thunder, Crescent Beam and Fire Soul.

Finally they reached the end of the cavern system and stood in a blizzard that blew ice crystals and snow around.

"I hate it when it's that cold and the only thing I wear is this scanty Sailor fuku," SailorMoon complained. "We should try to design some more comfortable outfits for our job."

"Shut up! Let's teleport," SailorMars shouted at her.

They barely managed to get back to Tokyo where they materialized in the Hikawa Shrine. SailorMercury collapsed from exhaustion and the pain of her burns.

The girls turned back into their normal seeming and looked after Ami's wounds. They weren't critical, but painful enough, they discovered. Rei cursed.

"Somehow it seems that it's much more difficult to get rid of the Dark Kingdom than expected."

"I still wonder how much of Kunzite's tale is the truth," Ami said weakly.

"I wouldn't trust those evil guys as far as I can throw them," Rei declared.

"It didn't sound as if he only made it up to deceive us, though," Minako remarked with a slight frown.

All eyes turned to the two cats which had stayed in Rei's room during the adventure.

"Luna, how much do you know about the past?" Ami asked the black cat who watched over SailorMoon.

"Not much," she replied.

"Hm. But where can we learn about the past? Who exactly was the Moon Princess and what happened to her in the past?"

The white cat that accompanied SailorVenus jumped onto the blonde girl's lap. "I guess I have to relate you the tale of the Silver Millennium when the Moon Kingdom flourished and the Moon Princess lived."

The Senshi looked curiously at the animal guardian.

"The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time. The Moon Kingdom was ruled by the wise Queen Serenity. It was a time of affluence and love, and everything would have been truly wonderful, when Queen Beryl hadn't brainwashed the Earth people and gathered her forces to attack the Moon. Within a short time the Moon Kingdom was reduced to rubble. In that time Princess Serenity, the Queen's daughter was in love with the Earth prince Endymion who tried to warn the Moon people about the impending attack, but it was too late. Both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were killed by Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity despaired at the sight of her only child's dead body, and so she used the silver crystal to banish the evil forces. Unfortunately such use of the silver crystal meant the death of the user, and so the Queen died. With her last power she sent the souls of the deceased to Earth where they were supposed to be reborn to live a new peaceful life in the future." He looked at his black furred colleague. "Did I miss anything?"

Luna shook her head.

"Good. Luna and I had the orders to watch over the Moon Princess and help her, should the evil ones reawaken. SailorMercury, SailorVenus, SailorMars and SailorJupiter - you are the reborn warriors of the past who were the defenders of the Moon Kingdom, and you, SailorMoon, carry the reborn soul of Princess Serenity."

"Do you mean Mamoru - Prince Endymion - is the reborn Prince Endymion of the past?" SailorMoon wanted to know.

"Indeed," Luna nodded.

"I always knew that we were destined for each other," the blonde sighed. The cats hung their heads simultaneously.

"Somehow this story really sounds a bit different from the one that Kunzite told us," SailorMars commented.

"I don't understand how Endymion could be the Prince of the Earth when that stuff happened in the time of the Middle Ages," SailorMercury wondered.

"I wonder whether we will marry," SailorMoon interjected. "I'd love to be a beautiful bride."

The others sighed.

"I'd say first we have to free Mamoru from the clutches of Queen Beryl," SailorMars pointed out.

The blue-haired Senshi frowned. She had the impression that the story she had heard from Kunzite actually made more sense than Artemis' tale.

"We need a plan to free Tuxedo Kamen," SailorVenus said.

SailorMercury sighed. They always seemed to need some plan, but at the moment she'd rather sort out the stories she had heard by both the silver-haired King and the guardian cat.

"All in all it sounds as if it's pretty dangerous to use the silver crystal," SailorJupiter remarked.

"Use of the full powers of the silver crystal means the death of the wielder," Luna explained.

"Well, actually, I think... I'd rather not use it then." SailorMoon looked shocked.

"Good," Luna said relieved.

"According to Kunzite it was the main power source of the Crystal Kingdom. I guess overloading it really could have catastrophic results," Ami pondered.

"I certainly don't want to use it," SailorMoon assured.

"Do you know where the silver crystal initially came from?" SailorMercury wanted to know from the white cat.

"It belonged to Queen Serenity."

"But where did she get it from?"

"I don't know. She always owned it."

"Hm," SailorMercury made. There was nothing in Artemis' tale that contradicted Kunzite's story. It was fascinating. She really had to think about that a little longer.

- - -

About ten hours later, Kunzite awoke from a rather uncomfortable sleep. He still lay in the chair, and thus his clothes were crumpled and his back ached, not to mention the fact that Zoisite had used him as a cushion.

Jadeite slept on the sofa, while Nephrite couldn't be seen anywhere. Obsidian was in his bedroom and had the most comfortable sleeping place, his fairly large and soft bed.

With a groan Kunzite moved in his chair, and Zoisite awoke and smiled blissfully at him. The silver-haired man sighed. How could his beloved be so cheerful in the morning.

"Are you awake?" Nephrite asked when he floated through the wall from the next room.

"Just now," Kunzite replied and yawned. His magickal energy was still dangerously depleated. If only Zoisite got up from him that he could stretch and try to straighten his uniform, but he obviously didn't want to move.

"It's pretty boring when everyone sleeps," Nephrite complained. In his bodiless state he didn't have to rest at all.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still tired." Kunzite gave Zoisite a kiss. "Would you please get up now, little rat?"

"Awww, Kunzite-sama - I find it quite comfortable here."

"I noticed."

Nonetheless, Zoisite got to his feet and stretched gracefully.

"How could you sleep like that," Nephrite wondered.

Kunzite pulled out of the chair, but far less gracefully. "I don't know." He stretched as well. "Actually, I couldn't," he admitted.

"I slept well," Zoisite commented with a smile.

"I know," Kunzite sighed and rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"You're looking somewhat the worse for wear today," Nephrite grinned.

"What would you expect - I was sandwiched between the chair and this sweet load." Kunzite gazed at his beautiful beloved.

"That's just how you look like."

"I'll be glad when I can return home, take a bath and get some real sleep."

Nephrite tsked and watched Jadeite who still explored the land of dreams.

"This is decidedly unfair," Kunzite complained. "I did the work and he got the sofa."

The disembodied King laughed.

Zoisite tugged at Kunzite and directed him back to the chair. When he sat, the young man began to massage he shoulders. "Now that's better," he sighed and relaxed under skillful the hands of his beloved.

"So what's up today?" Nephrite wanted to know.

"Either forcing Queen Beryl to give back our memories - although I almost can't work any magick at the moment - or trying to find a way out of the Dark Kingdom."

"Let's wake Jadeite."

"Let me!" Zoisite went over to the blonde man and tickled him.

"Hey, you aren't done massaging me," Kunzite complained. It had been such an enjoyable sensation.

Jadeite awoke with a start. "What? How?"

"Rise and shine," Zoisite chimed.

"I'm already awake," Jadeite grumbled. The sofa had been rather uncomfortable and much too short. He rubbed his aching back.

"Just smile - it's such a wonderful morning," Zoisite exclaimed. Jadeite gave him a dark look.

"He's always like that," Kunzite sighed.

"How could he? I hate mornings." Jadeite shuddered.

"So do I," Kunzite agreed.

"But I know a time, in the beginning when we first met, when you were always up much earlier than me," Zoisite pointed out and returned to continue his massage.

"Well, that was before we lived together."

"You seem to be really demanding," Jadeite chuckled.

"Me? Can't be," Zoisite claimed with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, why did you wake me?" the blonde King inquired.

"We want to figure out a way to get out of the Dark Kingdom while this barrier hinders teleport jumps," Kunzite declared. "Na!" He caught Zoisite's hand that had just slipped under his uniform jacket.

"Zoisite also seems to look for a way," Nephrite commented with amusement, and Kunzite blushed, while Zoisite giggled.

"You're really cute," Jadeite said. "But I'm hungry now. Where do we get some breakfast?"

"Ask Obsidian," Nephrite suggested.

"I'd rather find a way out of the Dark Kingdom, return home and eat an opulent breakfast there," Kunzite stated.

"Indeed. And I want to have some more privacy to sleep," Zoisite rubbed his cheek against Kunzite's silver head and dissolved the wards that he had set around Obsidian's quarters.

"I took down the wards I implemented here," Zoisite announced.

"Yeah, but we can't teleport out directly," Kunzite pointed out. "We should go to the North Pole entrance, walk through and from the outside there should be no barrier anymore."

"I hate it," Jadeite said. "But I don't see another way either. Let's go."

"Zoisite, please?" Kunzite still felt much too tired to open a doorway, and so his partner had to stand in. They went to the gate and stood in the subterranean corridor that lead to the exit.

"We have to hurry before Endymion appears," Jadeite urged and started to run.

"Too late," Nephrite remarked when the Prince and several dozen youma materialized.

"This time you won't escape, traitors," the black-haired youth shouted.

"Hm. How often has he said that by now?" Zoisite floated in the air and immediately started to attack the youma. Unfortunately neither Nephrite nor Kunzite could join the fight, and so it was left to Jadeite to support the gold-copper haired man.

When Zoisite noticed how far they were outnumbered, he grimaced. "It seems we have a problem," he commented.

"Tell me something new." Nephrite was frustrated that he couldn't do anything in his bodiless state. He had been more of a help when he had lollopped around as a rabbit. At least then he still had been able to summon the power of the stars. Nephrite tried to confuse the youma by floating in front of them, but they soon figured out that neither he could harm them nor they him, and so they ignored the ghostly apparition.

Zoisite tried to target Endymion once more. He just couldn't stand this arrogant twit.

"I don't want to be caught and brainwashed again," Kunzite said nervously. He hated to be this defenseless. "We have to find another way."

"Easier said than done," Jadeite shouted. "We can go neither backwards nor forwards."

When Obsidian discovered the disappearance of the Kings, he decided to follow them. He hid somewhere behind Endymion and his youma and watched the confrontation with interest. It didn't look well for the Kings.

Zoisite jumped through the corridor like an acrobat and killed whatever got in his way, but the amount of youma didn't decrease. Kunzite watched the deadly grace of his beloved with admiration and cursed that he was just too washed out to conjure a single energy bolt. Jadeite also did his best, but he knew that they weren't able to hold out much longer.

Obsidian had found a good place to observe the scene. He was still peeved that Zoisite had held him captive in his own quarters and so he decided just to watch the action.

"Kunzite-sama, do you have any idea of how we can get out of here?" Zoisite panted and missed the next target by a hair's breadth. "Damn!" He really felt tired now.

"I'm sorry, my little rat," Kunzite answered him. "If you open a doorway and we step through they will only follow us again."

"It seems we're deep in the shit," Jadeite exclaimed.

Nephrite discovered Obsidian and floated to him as no one took notice of him anymore. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Me? Why should I? The fight is thrilling."

Zoisite riddled a youma with ice crystals, but another one immediately took her place.

"You really want to merely watch?" Nephrite asked.

"Sure," Obsidian shrugged. "I wouldn't want to fight against Endymion."

"If we don't get out of here _soon_, we're doomed," Zoisite stated with desperation in his emerald eyes. He didn't want to end like this and fought like a lion, not only for his live, but for his beloved as well.

"You bet," Jadeite growled. "But I don't know what to do either."

Endymion laughed a rather insane laugh. "Why don't you just give up and spare yourself the pain?"

"Because I don't follow orders that are given by an arrogant son of a bitch," Zoisite hissed.

"Now it's going to be real fun," Obsidian observed gleefully. "They're starting to insult each other."

Suddenly Celestine materialized with another horde of youma. "Ah! The traitors," she shouted. "Step aside, Endymion! It's my job to capture them."

"Why haven't I brought popcorn with me?" Obsidian commented. Nephrite was shocked to see Naru in a Dark Kingdom uniform, leading a troop of youma. What did Queen Beryl do to her?

"I hope they'll start to argue in earnest," Jadeite coughed. He was almost done for.

"I found them first," Endymion declared.

"Go away and don't try to do my job," Celestine hissed.

Kunzite frowned. "Somehow that sounds quite familiar."

"Let's try to sneak away silently," Zoisite suggested. As the youma waited for further commands, they had their glances fixed on their superior officers and didn't notice the escaping Kings.

"You aren't in command of this mission," Endymion shouted at the red-haired girl. "I'm the first commander of Beryl's troops."

"We'll see how much longer." Celestine laughed and ordered her youma to do away with Endymion and his army.

"What a bunch of losers," Zoisite commented when Jadeite, Kunzite and he had slipped around a corner.

"It's fun to see how they finish themselves off," Obsidian stated with satisfaction.

Nephrite decided to follow the other Kings. In his current state he couldn't help Naru, and he needed Kunzite to become material again. They ran through the corridors of the cavern system and finally reached the exit where they were greeted by a blizzard. Kunzite wrapped his cape around Zoisite and himself. Nephrite was glad that he didn't feel anything at the moment.

"First I don't get anything to eat, then I'm almost fried and now I seem to become an icicle," Jadeite muttered. "I'm fed up with it."

"Next time put on a cape as well," Kunzite grinned weakly. "It helps against the cold. - Little rat, do you have enough power left to open a doorway?"

"I hope so." Zoisite concentrated a created a black gate that transported them to the city of Tokyo. They appeared in the middle of a mall and the passers-by looked rather astonished at the four uniformed persons.

"I hate it. Really," Jadeite nagged.

"So? Shall I tell you how _I_ feel at the moment?" Nephrite grumbled.

"Be glad that you have human form again. It's _your_ fault that I'm so low on energy at the moment."

"Yes, yes, but whose fault was it that I lost my body in the first place!"

"Yeah, that's what I wonder anyway," Zoisite sulked. "I tried so hard to get rid of you, and now everyone tries to revive you."

"That's poetic justice," Nephrite commented.

"Be quiet, you two," Kunzite commanded. "As far as I know you only competed with each other for the silver crystal. As it's clear that _I_ will get it when we'll have obtained it, you might as well end your disagreement."

Nephrite and Jadeite examined Kunzite with a strange look. The tall man grinned at them, before he put an arm around Zoisite's shoulders. "Let's go home before Endymion and Celestine figure out that we're gone and where to."

Zoisite waved a taxi to them and they drove back to their house. When they had left, Zoisite erased the memory of the driver and sent him back.

"Okay, I'm done for today," Jadeite said. "I merely want something to eat."

"I only need a bath and then my cozy, comfortable bed," Kunzite stated.

"Do you cook something?" Zoisite asked the blonde man. "I'm hungry, too."

"Sorry, I don't feel like cooking at the moment," Jadeite shook his head. "I'll go for some frozen food and the microwave oven."

"But for me, too," Zoisite demanded. "I'm tired and I did most of the magickal work today."

"So? I'm tired, too."

Zoisite sighed and looked tragically up to Kunzite. Maybe he should kill Jadeite even though he could make a great lasagne. When the other man went into the kitchen, Zoisite followed him.

"Fetch me something, too," Kunzite called after him. "I'll be in bed."

Nephrite stayed in the living room and tried to sit down - no minor feat as he continually floated through the chair.

Kunzite let his clothes fall to the ground where he stood and showered, before he fell into his comfortable bed. He snuggled into the night blue satin cushions and waited for his beloved.

Jadeite threw something into the microwave oven and ignored Zoisite who rummaged through the icebox and dug out two meals as well. As the microwave oven was still occupied, he threw away the paper wrappings of the meals and heated them with a small fire ball.

Jadeite shook his head and started to devour his meal. Zoisite had no style at all.

The small man put one of the still closed wine bottles, two glasses, chopsticks and the food onto a tray and transported it telekinetically upstairs. As Kunzite still looked totally exhausted, Zoisite snuggled close to him and fed him some choice bits. It didn't take long and Kunzite signaled that he had enough, so Zoisite let the remains of the food disappear. This time they were much too tired to turn to each other for dessert and fell asleep right away.

- - -

Obsidian soon grew bored by the argument between Endymion and Celestine, when the Kings were gone and decided to visit Queen Beryl. He was sure she could tell him some interesting things.

He materialized in the audience chamber and bowed before the Queen who sat on her throne and looked into her crystal ball and hoped for a viewing of the traitors. She was angry that she couldn't track the fugitive Kings anymore by the crystals she had implanted in their brains.

Nephrite's had gone lost when he was killed, that was for sure. Jadeite's crystal probably hadn't survived putting him into eternal sleep; the energy she had needed for it had certainly fried the complex control structures.

Then there was Zoisite... Well, this insolent King somehow never reacted properly to the crystal, but as he had put his talents to the destruction of her enemies most of the time, she hadn't minded too much, especially when it seemed that Kunzite had him under control.

She still wondered how the oldest and strongest of her minions had managed to break free. Probably it had been the power of that cursed emotion, love. She'd always known it was dangerous, and this was why she strongly discouraged her subjects to fall under the spell of it. Kunzite's flight together with his mate angered her most of all.

"Your Majesty," Obsidian said when she still hadn't acknowledged him after quite a while.

"Obsidian? What brings you to me?" Beryl asked.

"I have to tell you something, my Queen."

"Speak, Obsidian!"

"Kunzite freed Jadeite from the eternal sleep and called back Nephrite from the dead."

So that was why Jadeite and Nephrite were running around again as some youma spies had informed her, Beryl thought and hissed. "How dare he! The punishment of Jadeite was my decree, and only I am allowed to rescind it."

Obsidian didn't flinch as she called a blue energy storm from her crystal ball, while the courtiers cowered in fright.

"But what interests me even more is _how_ could Kunzite call back Nephrite? Where did he find that particular spell?" Beryl frowned. True, Kunzite had been a Master Mage in the past, and obviously he had gotten back at least parts of his memory, but even that shouldn't enable him to bind spirits.

"I saw that he had a really large, black book with strange golden symbols on the cover."

"A large, black book with golden symbols..." Queen Beryl's frown deepened. "Could that really be the legendary spellbook of the Great Mage Amethyst?" she exclaimed. At least that would account for the spell to conjure spirits; high level stuff like this had been her uncle's specialty.

Beryl had found a treasure of spells in Amethyst's secret library, but _this_ personal spellbook hadn't been among her findings. She would give quite a lot to get her claws on it.

"I would have told you about the spellbook earlier, but unfortunately Kunzite imprisoned me in my rooms."

"He did _what_?" Beryl almost exploded. The insolent traitorous King seemed to get in and out of the Dark Kingdom at his pleasure.

"The Kings were here together with the Sailor Senshi. I guess they allied themselves to them."

"That's impossible!" Queen Beryl tapped her claws furiously on the armrest of her throne and decorated it with deep scratches. "We have to destroy them as fast as possible. And you will bring me that book!"

"What kind of book is it?" Obsidian asked innocently. If the Queen knew that it still hung around his neck in the form of a seemingly innocuous amethyst pendant...

"It's a spellbook that misses from my collection," she thundered. "If you return it to me I will reward you accordingly."

"But then you have to allow me to leave the Dark Kingdom again." The barrier Beryl had woven to capture the Kings was a nuisance, he found.

"Ah well, as the trap hasn't done what it should do anyway." The red-haired woman waved her hand and dissolved the barrier.

"By the way, my Queen, Kunzite claimed that I'm related to Prince Endymion. Is that true?"

'What more does he remember?', Beryl wondered and caused another energy outbreak from her crystal ball.

"Is it?"

"Yes. It is," Beryl admitted. "He's your," she counted, "great-great-cousin."

"Really?" Obsidian looked at her with fascination.

"Indeed. As he's the grandson of my dear deceased brother, there wasn't much choice."

"Oh. But he should really learn to behave more properly," Obsidian suggested. "It's embarassing that he always argues with Celestine."

"Indeed. I guess I should give you some greater responsibilities. As long as Endymion has this problem with Celestine, _you_ will teach her from now on."

"As you wish," Obsidian bowed his head.

Queen Beryl tried to calm herself down. It was highly annoying - all of her mightiest warriors were alive, but now they worked on the wrong side. The worst thing was the fact that Kunzite had found Amethyst's spellbook that she hunted for a good millennium. Now he really could become a danger to her, especially as he additionally began to remember his past.

"You are dismissed, Obsidian." Beryl waved her hand and the violet-haired man teleported away. She sighed. Now she had to destroy the renegade Kings _and_ the Sailor Senshi if she wanted to get back the silver crystal.

- - -

Obsidian teleported to Endymion and Celestine who still hadn't stopped arguing.

"Celestine," he shouted.

"Yes?" The red-haired girl turned around.

"You will go to the training range immediately and return to your exercises," he ordered.

"On whose authority?"

"Queen Beryl gave me the task to finish your training."

Endymion snickered. "I knew that little girls shouldn't lead an army."

Celestine took a deep breath to hurl some further insults at Endymion, but a dark gaze of Obsidian's stopped her.

"Queen Beryl is annoyed about your conduct," Obsidian told them, and they actually looked chastened. "And now you will carry out your orders."

"Yes, my Lord," Celestine bowed her head before she teleported to the training area.

Obsidian was satisfied. He liked it when he was in command. He examined Endymion thoughtfully. So this was his great-great-cousin.

Endymion returned an angry gaze and sent the youma away. With blowing cape he turned around and opened a doorway that transported him to his dwelling.

Obsidian grinned. It was fun to annoy Endymion, he found. The dramatic exit of the dark-haired young man reminded him that he wanted to try out such a pretty cape as well, and he teleported to his quarters.

Celestine occupied a booth at the training range and tried to hit her target. Slowly but surely she improved her skills, she thought with satisfaction. Maybe she could try an attempt at Obsidian's life soon, but she had to be sure to hit him fatally with the first shot.

After some trials with a cape in front of his mirror Obsidian teleported to the training range. Obviously it needed quite a lot of training to blow a cape really dramatically, and he wondered how long Kunzite had exercised for the optimum effect.

"How many hits have you accomplished?" he asked.

"Seventy percent," she replied proudly.

"That's embarassing. I expect 100 percent!"

"I'm trying hard," she assured him desperately.

"Then try harder."

Celestine sighed and took up the training again while Obsidian stood behind her and watched her closely. The girl thought it had been better when Endymion was her mentor - he had left her mostly alone.

Of course Obsidian became bored pretty soon, and he conjured a brush to work on his hair. Today he hadn't found the time to do that yet. Celestine looked at him. How long did he want her to go on?

"What's the matter? Continue!"

"As you wish." So he watched her still. Maybe she should try it and fire at him after all.

Obsidian grinned at her when she gave him such a murderous glare. "I think now you might try to hit a moving target," he proposed and set the target at the far end of the booth in motion.

Well, he asked for it. Celestine smiled and targeted her mentor. Of course he had waited for her to misunderstood his order and evaded the attack.

"Not bad," he laughed. "But I meant you should hit the target and not me."

"Ah well, but that isn't so much fun," she pouted.

"Maybe I should do some target practice, too," Obsidian grinned. Celestine looked at him warily. Probably he wanted to take _her_ for the target. He conjured a violet energy ball and played with it.

"How's your defense, by the way?"

"I guess it's okay," she said.

"Catch!" He threw the ball at her, and she managed to deflect it easily. "Not bad," he acknowledged. "That's enough for today. I'll meet you tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Yes, Lord Obsidian. Do you have any further orders?"

"No, you are dismissed."

The girl teleported back to her quarters. Somehow it was unfair that she had to follow the commands of a boy not much older than her.

The End of Pt.12

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	14. Chapter 13: Visitations

**Visitations**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.13)**

**_The New Year's Eve's Story_**

**© 1997/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

By now Nephrite found his new state of existence not funny anymore. It was horribly boring, to be precise. He didn't get tired, he had no appetite, no thirst, he couldn't sit down... All in all, he didn't know what to do.

Finally, after an uncountable number of seconds that flowed into minutes and endless hours, Kunzite and Zoisite returned to the living room. At least Zoisite appeared to be in high spirits; Kunzite still appeared to be a little exhausted..

"Good morning," Zoisite chimed and Kunzite muttered something as well.

Nephrite looked at them with a stressed gaze. "Morning."

"Hello Nephrite - slept well?" The young man twirled a lock of his copper-golden hair around his finger and hummed a cheerful melody.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" Nephrite growled.

"No, it was a serious question," Zoisite blinked innocently with his emerald eyes.

"Don't get on my nerves."

"Don't talk that way to Zoisite," Kunzite grumbled. He didn't want to get involved in any petty bickerings at the moment. There was still work to do for him, and he didn't really look forward to investing a considerable part of his energies again.

"Why not? I'm in a bad mood, and Zoisite is a viable target."

"Ah well, I guess you won't keep quiet until you'll have gotten your real body back." Kunzite sighed, concentrated and completed the materialization process. At least now he didn't need as much energy as when he'd started the spell yesterday.

Nephrite crashed to the floor when he became solid again. "Ouch!"

"That serves you right," Zoisite giggled.

"Finally," Nephrite sighed in relief. "Now I can do everything I want! See you later!"

"Where do you want to go?" Zoisite asked curiously.

"There are lots of things that I still have to do, and they aren't your concern at all."

"Why do you always have to be so rude to me," the small man asked and looked at him from his large, deep green eyes. Kunzite put his hand at Zoisite's shoulder. Who knew what his lover was up to this time.

"And how have you been to me?" Nephrite retorted.

"It was a professionell disagreement," Zoisite claimed. "Well, mostly, I mean."

"Ah? Well, at least now I've returned from the dead." Nephrite went away.

"I really would like to know what he's up to," Zoisite stated.

"Probably he wants to check on that company of his," Kunzite remarked. "Let's get some breakfast."

Jadeite prepared some food in the kitchen when they entered.

"Good morning," Zoisite greeted him. "Mh, I smell coffee."

"There's enough of it in the pot. Help yourself."

"Great." Zoisite poured two cups and gave one Kunzite who smiled in return. They sat down opposite Jadeite and ate some slices of toasted bread as well.

"I guess I'll go shopping now," the blonde man announced. "We don't have much here anymore."

"Did I hear 'shopping'?" Zoisite sat up.

"No chance, I'll go alone." Jadeite stood up, put on a jacket and left the house. He wanted to go through some food stores and supermarkets at his leisure.

Zoisite sighed. He wondered whether it was only a figment of his imagination, or did the others go out of his way on purpose? He looked at Kunzite. "We could go into the city, too, could we?"

"Only if you promise not to drag me through all of those boutiques again."

They took the car and drove to the city. Kunzite wanted to check the library if he could find some information about the past or books about magick.

Zoisite was utterly bored. As Kunzite hadn't found anything in the libraries, he had searched through all bookstores he could find, and now he sat in an internet café and browsed through the usenet news in hopes to find any hints about his past.

Instead of going out, Nephrite hid in his rooms and devoted a generous amount of time to himself. First he took a long, hot bath, and then he started to brush his hair until it shone in a luxurious reddish brown.

When he had finished his shopping trip in the afternoon, Jadeite returned with a newly purchased motorbike and a full supply of foodstuffs. He prepared an early dinner, and Nephrite helped him to finish it off.

Kunzite and Zoisite returned just when Jadeite and Nephrite had cleaned the table.

"Hi. Is there something left to eat?" Zoisite wanted to know. He was hungry.

"There should be enough in the refrigerator," Jadeite said, and his colleague stormed the kitchen.

"Ah!" Zoisite pulled out a large dish of noodles. "What's this?"

"Tris di pasta - which is three different kinds of noodles together with a hot sauce."

"Sounds great." Zoisite put the dish into the microwave oven. "What do you cook tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Nothing," Jadeite replied. "I'm not your cook."

"But I can't cook at all," the pretty man sighed.

"That's not my problem," Jadeite grinned.

"But it is - I can be really dangerous when I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ dangerous."

"Hm." Zoisite frowned. "Lord Kunzite - can't _you_ cook something?"

The silver-haired man gazed at him in shock. "Me?"

"Of course. I know you can do _everything_."

"Hm." Kunzite didn't look convinced.

"I'd say we two will take a walk when you start to devastate the kitchen," Nephrite grinned and Jadeite nodded.

"You don't want to imply that Kunzite-sama can't cook?" Zoisite asked.

Kunzite didn't look as confident as his lover sounded. 'Why me?' he thought. "I guess I will try something easy," he said thoughtfully. "Hm, sushi can't be that difficult."

Nephrite and Jadeite exchanged an utterly amused gaze.

'Yes, I will try that', Kunzite thought. 'In the worst case we can still eat in the restaurant.'

"Tomorrow we'll eat in a restaurant," Jadeite announced.

"Do you have a cookbook somewhere?" Kunzite asked Nephrite. The auburn-haired King shook his head. "Well, I guess I have to go to the city once more and buy one - and the ingredients as well."

- - -

It didn't take long, and Kunzite and Zoisite returned from their second shopping trip for today.

They sat down in the living room where the other Kings had turned on the TV and fought for the remote control. Jadeite wanted to zap through the channels, while Nephrite desperately wished to watch his chosen program from beginning to end.

Kunzite brooded over the cookbook and looked more and more worried. Zoisite heard his sigh and looked up from the TV screen. The stuff the others watched was boring anyway. They should rather rent some gory splatter movies from the video library. "Is something wrong, Kunzite-sama?"

"Er, well... I suggest we join Jadeite and Nephrite when they go to the restaurant tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Alone cooking the rice properly is an hour long experience."

Jadeite grinned.

"Don't smirk so silly," Zoisite grumbled. "Can _you_ do it properly?"

"Of course. But I don't like sushi. Especially the pieces with raw fish."

"Don't worry, it'll be a unique happening," Nephrite laughed.

"I hope so," Kunzite agreed dryly.

"But my Lord... I'm absolutely positive that you'll do wonderfully." Zoisite looked at him with sheer hero worship, before he went over to him and put his arms around him. The older man still wasn't convinced.

"I'm glad that there are things that you _can't_ do," Jadeite grinned. He found Kunzite's vast magickal skills highly uncanny.

"What are our plans for the rest of the day?" Nephrite wanted to know.

"I have to steel myself for tomorrow's cooking experience," Kunzite commented wryly.

"What about extensive meditation and intensive study of the instructions?"

"You can talk easily," he sighed. Jadeite _could_ cook and it even tasted great. Maybe he should call a food taxi.

"Cheating isn't allowed," Nephrite chuckled. Kunzite blushed. Was he that obvious?

"Hello," Obsidian exclaimed when he materialized in the living room.

"Obsidian," Kunzite acknowledged him.

Zoisite looked over his shoulder into the cookbook. He didn't know that it was soooo difficult to cook rice. He frowned. 'First let it come to boil for two minutes, then cook 5 minutes at middle temperature, then 15 more minute at low temperature and never look into the pan if you want to get first class rice...' And this was only the beginning! They would starve before even the rice was done.

"What are you doing there?" the violet-haired man wanted to know.

"Tomorrow Kunzite-sama is going to cook a delicious lunch," Zoisite announced and laid his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"Oh. Then I'd rather eat in a restaurant tomorrow."

"You are all mean," Zoisite sulked. "You should rather come and admire the results."

"Little rat, I'm not sure it's such a good idea. I'd prefer to go to a restaurant, too, I must admit." Kunzite looked at Obsidian. "And what calls you to us again? I thought you were still sulking."

"Actually I still do," Obsidian nodded. "But on the other hand it's horribly boring back in the Dark Kingdom. By the way, have I already told you that Endymion is the great-nephew of Queen Beryl?"

"He's _what?_" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Sounds logical," Kunzite commented.

"I think it's hideous - it also means he's related to me, too!" Obsidian shuddered. Kunzite frowned and tried to put together his memories of the past. "Beryl also said you shouldn't be able to remember anything of the past. She was pretty peeved."

"My memories only came back a short time ago and I'm still missing a lot. I think something happened when I managed to break free from her influence to save Zoisite and flee from the Dark Kingdom."

"She was so angry that she scratched the armrest of her throne."

"Beryl should really trim her fingernails," Zoisite commented. "But why can't I remember anything?" He still stood behind Kunzite and played with the long, silvery white hair of his beloved.

"Maybe you're younger and weren't there in the past?"

"Well, originally I only knew that I woke up in the Dark Kingdom. I was grown up and didn't have any memories of my childhood. Now I remember the time when I grew up in the Crystal Kingdom, but everything after the theft of the silver crystal is still blacked out," Kunzite mused.

"I guess the rest will return as well."

"I really want to know if I knew Kunzite-sama in the past, too," Zoisite said and breathed in the scent of his lover's hair.

"I'm sure you deserve each other," Obsidian giggled.

Zoisite looked darkly at the violet-haired man, while Kunzite put on a wry smile and closed the cookbook. He really didn't know if he was able to produce something edible, but then, he didn't want to worry anymore about it today.

"Did Endymion and Naru continue their argument much longer after we were gone?" Nephrite inquired.

"No, they had to take care of some other things." With surprise Obsidian discovered that Nephrite was fully material again. Obviously Kunzite had completed the spell.

"I'd like to see Endymion dead," Zoisite remarked thoughtfully. "I can't stand him, and he escaped my attempts _thrice_ by now."

"I don't like him either," Obsidian agreed.

"Fine." A cruel gleam appeared in Zoisite's eyes. "I have some interesting ideas for him." He played with a freshly conjured, very thin and sharp ice blade.

Kunzite shook his head. Zoisite's jealousy was legendary. The young man still thought that he considered Prince Endymion interesting, and till now he hadn't managed to convince him otherwise.

Nephrite wondered what Obsidian really wanted. He definitely had some ulterior motives.

"By the way, the barrier around the Dark Kingdom is dissolved. - I thought it might interest you."

"Good." Kunzite nodded and played with Zoisite's silky ponytail. Obsidian watched the two men.

"One should take a photo of you and show the picture to Beryl."

"Do you think she'll get so angry that she explodes?" Zoisite wondered. _This_ would be a picture he'd like to see.

"Probably not, but she'll get furious at least."

"She certainly didn't like the idea that I saved Zoisite from her punishment."

"I don't think that's her foremost concern," Obsidian grinned.

"And _what_ is?" Kunzite asked full of presentiment.

"Well, to destroy you of course."

"I thought she'd rather want me back for another brainwashing session?"

"According to her last comments I don't think so."

"I wonder what made her change her mind."

"It seems she thinks you're too strong."

"Well." Kunzite smiled smugly.

"Especially as you have that large spellbook she so desperately wants."

"I have _what_!" Kunzite looked at him in shock. "You haven't told her that I have Amethyst's spellbook?"

"Certainly I did. I want to rise in the ranks of the Dark Kingdom."

"But telling her that I have this book... She'll move heaven and earth to get her hands on it!"

"Sure," Obsidian giggled. "And I'm supposed to retrieve it - by any means necessary. I just have to find an explanation why I can't deliver it to her."

"I hope you'll come up with a _good_ reason."

"I think so. Now I only have to find a way to get rid of Endymion."

"I'd love to assist you." Zoisite stretched lazily.

"Fine. Of course there's still the matter of killing Queen Beryl," Obsidian pondered.

"I really want the chance to torture her a bit before we kill her," Zoisite said dreamily and sat down on Kunzite's lap. Kunzite sighed inwardly. Killing Beryl was still a bad idea as long as they didn't have all of their memories back.

"If it pleases you." Obsidian shrugged.

"It does. I'm really looking forward to it." Zoisite laid his head on his lover's shoulder and smiled happily when Kunzite wrapped his arms around him.

"Then we only have to wait for the right time to strike."

"What about Naru?" Nephrite inquired.

"Currently she's under my supervision and I will take care that she is as far away from the action as possible."

"If you wish I'll kill her, too," Zoisite murmured with closed eyes.

"If it was for me you could kill everybody in the Dark Kingdom," Obsidian said, "but I guess Nephrite has a little problem with your attitude."

"Indeed."

"What a pity," Zoisite sighed and enjoyed that Kunzite tenderly caressed the nape of his neck.

"You're right. Celestine continually gets on my nerves and even tried to shoot me."

"Don't you dare injure her," Nephrite threatened.

Zoisite opened his eyes again and examined Nephrite with an evil, dark green gaze. He could obliterate Nephrite _and_ Naru, too.

"Don't even think about it," Nephrite hissed.

"Me? I didn't think anything," Zoisite purred innocently.

"I don't think anyone will believe you this act."

"Oh, I thought I'd give it a try." The pretty man smiled sweetly.

"I won't believe _you_ anything anymore."

"How can you be so mean to me?" Zoisite fluttered his eyelids at him.

"Because you're a hypocritical bitch."

At the double insult, Zoisite jumped up and glared murderously at him. "Take that back!" He conjured a ragged ice crystal.

"Why?"

"Because I'm absolutely honest in my wish to kill you."

"Okay, then I'll take back the 'hypocritical'."

Kunzite chuckled, when Zoisite still stood there, arms akimbo, as if he wanted to explode right on the spot. He loved his little rat, especially when his temper got the better of him and he was even more beautiful in his rage.

"You really should do that more often," Obsidian observed and admired Zoisite. His face was slightly flushed, and his eyes flashed like purest emeralds when he whirled around.

"What?"

"When you're angry you look even prettier than usually."

"You think so?" In the same instant Zoisite's mood turned from murderous to self-satisfied and he floated into the air to take on one of his favourite poses.

"Sure," Obsidian assured him and admired him from all sides. Nephrite shook his head. Zoisite was absolutely impossible. Kunzite frowned. Obsidian definitely looked too fondly at his beloved.

"Zoisite," Kunzite said sternly. "Come here!" Obediently the small man floated down and landed beside Kunzite, before he sat down on the armrest of his chair.

Obsidian tsked and took place in another chair. Kunzite was a spoilsport. Although it still would be interesting how he had managed to tame Zoisite like that.

The silver-haired man put an arm possessively around Zoisite's waist and grinned smugly at Obsidian.

"I have to go now," Obsidian announced. "I have to visit SailorMoon."

"You want to visit SailorMoon?" Zoisite wondered.

"Yes, I want to convince her to free Naru."

"I see."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kunzite, but he could only set it in motion when Obsidian had gone - he trusted Nephrite's ex-pupil about as far as Zoisite usually thought.

"Till then!" Obsidian disappeared.

"We also have urgent matters to attend," Kunzite declared.

"And that would be?" Nephrite inquired.

"Don't be so curious," Kunzite grinned. To bring Nephrite on a wrong trace, he pulled Zoisite close and kissed him lingeringly.

Nephrite sighed. He should have guessed. He fished for some automobile catalogues and tried to find a new sport car that he could buy, while Jadeite browsed through the forgotten cookbook on the table.

Kunzite teleported away with Zoisite - although not into their bedchambers, but into the garage.

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite looked puzzled at his lover.

"No, it's not what you think," Kunzite laughed. "And neither do I want to go to a drive-in cinema. We have to go to SailorMoon as fast as possible and take the silver crystal from her before Obsidian has the chance."

"What a pity." Zoisite sighed. The kiss had kindled his passion.

"Just wait for tonight."

They got into the Toyota, drove to the city again and arrived in front of SailorMoon's - or rather Tsukino Usagi's - house in a couple of minutes. To check the surroundings, they patroled around the block.

"I think I have an idea," Zoisite announced and transformed his clothes into a fairly conservative green costume.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite exclaimed. Using their magickal powers around here was no good idea.

"Ah well, if the youma appear - it's only SailorMoon's house," the pretty man grinned. "I will tell them that I'm a teacher of Usagi's and need to talk to her." Zoisite pulled out the ribbon and shook out his hair, before he conjured some fitting make-up as well.

- - -

Obsidian conjured normal clothing for himself and went to Kino Makoto. It was a better idea to convince _her_, as Usagi was just to dumb to understand anything.

He rang the bell and hoped that she was there.

Makoto opened the door. She wore an apron and held a dangerously looking _banno-bouchou_ in her right hand.

"Hi," Obsidian greeted and looked suspiciously at the knife.

"Obsidian!" Immediately hearts appeared in her eyes. "I'm just preparing a little meal - would you like to join me?"

"If you allow me to enter."

"Oh, of course." She stepped back into the small hallway, and Obsidian followed her.

"Please, sit down." She pointed at the low table. "You see, I wanted to start with _sumashijiru_, followed by _kappamaki_, _toriniku no kamage_, _nasu no tougarashini_ and as finish a bowl of _misoshiru_"

Obsidian took off his black jacket, hung it at the coat-stand and kneeled in front of the table. "Did you know that I would come?"

"Well, actually not, but I love to cook."

"It smells wonderfully."

"Thank you." Makoto blushed slightly and cast down her tourmaline green eyes, before she went to the kitchen. "Just a moment please."

Two minutes later she returned with two steaming hot, rolled towels. "I didn't expect a guest, so I hadn't prepared _oshibori_ in advance," she apologized.

"Thank you." Obsidian took one of the towels and cleaned his hands. After she had done the same, Makoto took them away and brought a pot of green tea, two cups and two small bowls of soup on a tray. Obsidian watched her intently.

Makoto knelt down on the opposite side and poured him the tea.

"You're a perfect hostess."

She smiled and thanked him again while they celebrated their meal. Finally they had finished it, and Obsidian found that Makoto's cooking skills were equal to that of even a good cook in a restaurant. When he voiced his praise, she blushed again.

"If you like you can visit me any time," she invited him. "If you wish you can also tell me your favourite food and I'll prepare it for you."

"I don't know what meals are usually eaten in the Earth Realm," Obsidian remarked.

"And what do you eat in the Dark Kingdom?"

"Canteen fodder," he told her with a shudder.

"Oh dear! Then you _have_ to come to me for decent meals." She smiled at him. "But tell me in advance when you come over, then I can prepare something really good for you."

"Even better than that?"

"Well, this was just normal fare."

"Not for me." He smiled at her. "Shall I help you to do the washing-up?"

"That would be wonderful." They took care of the dishes, and Obsidian watched Makoto intently. He wondered that she had forgiven him how he had left her alone in the Dark Kingdom.

They went into the living room which contained more Western-style furniture. Obsidian sat down on the sofa, while Makoto took place in a chair.

The violet-haired man admired the cushions that were embroidered with flowers and birds and wondered what Makoto expected of him. It would take two hours more until it was dark and he could visit SailorMoon and try to get the silver crystal from her.

"Would you like to go with me to the cinema next weekend?" Makoto finally asked.

"I don't know. After the catastrophe last time I'm not so keen on going to a cinema in the next time."

"Oh. What would you like to do otherwise?"

"What does one usually do with a pretty girl like you?" He looked at her questioningly, and Makoto blushed once more.

"Well, we could take a walk through the park."

"I'm sure everybody will envy me."

"As long as I'm as red as a tomato I don't think so," she giggled.

"I think it makes you look only prettier."

Makoto sighed. Obsidian was even sweeter than the highschool guy who had walked out on her.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're absolutely cute."

"No one has told me that before," he remarked and conjured a pink flower to play around with. It took him quite some effort not to grin. It was really practical that she seemed to like him a lot. With her help it should be no problem to convince the other Sailor Senshi to work together with him. He threw her the flower.

Makoto caught it. "It's beautiful."

"I exercised quite a bit to do it right," he admitted.

They decided to go out now and walked to the park where SailorMoon, SailorMercury and SailorMars not too long ago had fought against a youma that Nephrite had planted there.

"We could hire a rowboat," Makoto suggested. She dragged Obsidian along, and soon she rowed them over the small, crystal clear pond in the middle of the town.

When they had spent enough time on the water, they went back and sat down on a bank. Obsidian closed his eyes and seemed to doze in the last beams of the sun, while he figured out a plan how he could use the Senshi to get rid of Queen Beryl, Endymion and some others.

Makoto looked furtively at the young man. He was soooo cute.

Finally Obsidian opened his eyes again. "Won't your friends be angry when you meet me?"

"Probably" she admitted. "But on the other hand - Nephrite also turned good in the end."

"Do you want to compare me with Nephrite?"

"Well, you belong to the Dark Kingdom, just as he does."

"But I never attacked anyone and I never collected energy from humans," he lied.

"You haven't? But what's your job in the Dark Kingdom?"

"I'm still in training," Obsidian explained. "Actually I shouldn't go anywhere without my supervisor. - But there are always possibilities," he grinned.

"Do you go to a real school in the Dark Kingdom?"

"No. Our schools are different. You see, we don't have classes when we are trained for higher uses. Every student has his or her own teacher."

"Then you have either very few pupils or a lot of teachers."

"Very few pupils who train to become higher rank officers. Currently I don't have a teacher at all; I have to learn alone most of the time."

"That sounds difficult. - What kinds of teachers do you have anyway?" Makoto thought about Haruna-sensei and giggled.

"My mentor was Nephrite. Well, I can deal with most of the stuff alone, as I'm almost finished with my regular studies."

"I see. Hm. Does Zoisite teach someone as well?" Somehow Makoto couldn't imagine him in that capacity.

"No," Obsidian shook his head. "Even though he already has the rank of a King, he's still Kunzite's student."

"But obviously not only his student..."

"No." Obsidian shook his head with amusement. "By the way, what do you learn at school?"

Makoto listed all the subjects she had to deal with. Obsidian shuddered.

"That sounds horrible."

"Indeed. Especially physics."

"Well, compared to that I really prefer target practice and learning magick spells by rote."

"Such subjects aren't on our schedule." Makoto frowned. "Don't you learn reading, writing, mathematics and stuff like this?"

"Of course, but that's learned in the beginning. Well, actually in the first years our schools _are_ pretty similar to yours, when I think about it."

"Are you a youma, by the way?"

"Of course _not_."

"Oh. So what _are_ you?"

"I'm a human who was born in the Crystal Kingdom."

"You mean from that Kingdom in the past about which Kunzite told us?"

"I don't know what he told you." Obsidian was astonished that Kunzite had told the Senshi something about the past at all.

"He said there was a Kingdom within the Earth that existed about 1000 years in the past. Were all of its inhabitants normal humans?"

"More or less. There were humans with magickal powers and others without them."

"And what are youma?"

"Youma are servants. They are transformed humans."

"And the Kings? They don't look like those youma."

"The Kings were humans who had magickal powers from the start. When Queen Beryl transformed them, she brainwashed them and implanted control devices into their brains."

"So they actually weren't evil, but are forced to do evil deeds? That's a tragic tale," Makoto sighed. "But what about Naru?"

"I'm not sure - but without any inherent magickal powers Beryl couldn't have turned her into something else than a youma."

"Oh. By the way, I have been told I'm a reborn warrior from the Silver Millennium - although I don't know anything about my past."

"Hm. What's the Silver Millennium?"

"It was a peaceful realm in the past that was destroyed by Queen Beryl and her troops," Makoto told him.

"I guess I was already put into cold sleep when that happened." Obsidian played around with Makoto's brown ponytail. "Is the Silver Millennium somehow connected to the silver crystal?"

"As far as I know, the silver crystal was important for the Silver Millennium, and Queen Beryl wanted to steal it to get all the power for herself."

"Hm, I remember that the silver crystal was the sun of the Crystal Kingdom, and Princess Selenite stole it to build an empire of her own. I'm not absolutely sure about it, but after the theft of the silver crystal the Crystal Kingdom sank into gloom and darkness."

"But that means that you aren't that evil - although... you hurt others."

"There seem to be two versions of the past, which of them is the truth?"

"I don't know. I guess to be sure we need to travel into the past and look for ourselves. But unfortunately that's forbidden."

"You're right. This SailorPluto was pretty determined."

"I wonder if there's another way to find out."

"We could ask someone who was there - but that's also a problem."

"It seems, Kunzite was there," Makoto pointed out. "But I'm not sure if I can believe the things he tells."

"Yes, he's from the past, but he still has only recovered parts of his memory."

"Maybe SailorMoon could try to heal him?"

"I don't think he would let her do it."

- - -

Zoisite rang the bell and put on his sweetest smile. Usagi's mother opened.

"Hello, Tsukino-san. I'm..." Oops, he had forgotten to make up a name. Hm. Nephrite had chosen a female name before. What had it been? Ah! "I'm Sato Keiko, one of Usagi's teachers."

"Usagi, here's one of your teachers for you," the mother shouted up the stairs.

"Waaaah," it sounded from above, and something crashed about.

Zoisite kept his sugary smile. "You don't have to worry, Tsukino-san, I just want to check on an assignment I gave her."

"Usagi," her mother shouted once more. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Zoisite stepped carefully into the house. High heeled shoes were both practical and a problem.

Usagi stormed down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she recognized Zoisite. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just want to talk to you about your assignment," the pretty man chirped.

"Don't you consider it embarassing to run around like this?" Usagi wanted to know and examined Zoisite from all sides.

"Don't you think it fits me perfectly?" Zoisite grinned and turned around.

Usagi's mother looked shocked at her daughter and the teacher. What kind of conversational tone did they employ!

"You wear make-up," Usagi stated. "You should be ashamed."

"Pah. I like it. And it fits to the costume."

"I still think it's embarassing. What do you want of me?"

"I told you - I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Here?" Zoisite glanced at Tsukino Ikuko.

"Ahm..." Usagi put on a forced smile. "Would you please follow me?"

"Thank you." Zoisite smiled sweetly at Usagi's mother again and carefully climbed the stairs.

When they were in Usagi's room, Zoisite closed the door telekinetically and laughed. "Okay. I'll talk: give me the silver crystal. Immediately!" He held out his hand.

"And why should I do it?"

"Because your mother stole it and it rightfully belongs to the Dark Kingdom."

"Huh!"

"Your mother, Queen Selenite, stole us the silver crystal to build her own empire on the Moon."

"That's not true," Usagi moaned.

"Of course it's true. Ask Kunzite."

"If you think I believe a single word he says... I'll never give you the silver crystal."

"Are you sure?" Zoisite began to search the room. Usagi followed his gaze and tried to remember where she had put the moon sceptre.

Finally Zoisite discovered the object and tried to reach it before Usagi. Unfortunately he didn't think of his shoes, stumbled with the high heels and crashed down.

"That serves you right," Usagi triumphed and grabbed the sceptre. Zoisite cursed blasphemously and tried to get back onto his feet. Usagi jumped onto him and tried to hold him down.

"Get your hands off me," Zoisite screamed.

"Don't move," Usagi whined as Zoisite squirmed wildly and tried to grab her. "How am I supposed to transform into SailorMoon that way?"

"You crumple my clothes! And my hair! How dare you ruin my beautiful hair!"

Finally Usagi managed to turn into SailorMoon and tried to hit Zoisite on the head with her sceptre, but as he put up a furious fight, she only hit the ground. At last the pretty King had enough and teleported away from under her.

"Where are you?" SailorMoon shouted and brandished her moon sceptre while she stood up.

"He-here," Zoisite purred and grabbed her from behind. SailorMoon kicked around and screamed like mad. Immediately the young man let go of her and clasped his hands over his ears. "Be quiet! I'll only get a migraine again."

SailorMoon only screamed louder.

Now Tsukino Ikuko stormed into the room. "What's going on here?" She saw only the teacher who held her ears and Usagi in a ridiculous outfit.

"Hi Mom," Usagi said sheepishly, then turned to Zoisite. "Did you like my performance?"

"Er, it's a theater rehearsal," Zoisite took the bait. "You were very convincing."

"Lalalala," SailorMoon sang around.

"I see," her mother said. "Good. But please continue your rehearsal a bit quieter."

When Tsukino Ikuko shut the door, SailorMoon jumped Zoisite again and they wrestled silently this time.

Just in this moment the bell rang again, and Obsidian and Makoto stood in front of the door.

"Ah, you also want to join the theater rehearsal?" Usagi's mother asked. Makoto and Obsidian exchanged a surprised look, then he nodded eagerly and shoved Makoto into the house.

The brown-haired girl led the way to Usagi's room from where they heard curses and heavy breathing. When Makoto opened the door, she stared open-mouthed at the weirdest picture.

Zoisite - dressed as a woman with make-up and everything - sat on top of SailorMoon and held her hands hehind her head.

"What are you doing here?" Obsidian asked with profound interest.

"She refuses to give me the silver crystal."

"Ah. And that's why you're sitting on top of her?"

"He's so mean," SailorMoon whined.

"She tried to hit me with that stick," Zoisite pouted.

"How are you looking anyway?"

"So, how do I look?" Zoisite glared at him. In the heat of the battle he had completely forgotten the outfit he currently wore, and Obsidian conjured a mirror and held it before the pretty man.

"Oh. That." Zoisite blushed, while he still held SailorMoon's hand behind her head with one of his hands. "Oh dear, my hair is completely messed up."

"Indeed. And obviously the skirt was too tight." Now it had a rip along its side that showed even more of Zoisite's perfectly formed, long legs.

"Oops." Zoisite's blush deepened.

"Let SailorMoon go," Obsidian demanded.

"Yeah, let me go!"

"You're right. I definitely have to repair my appearance." Zoisite got up from SailorMoon, conjured a brush and started to work on his hair.

SailorMoon got to her feet. "What are you doing here, Mako, Obsidian?"

"Well, obviously we spoiled you the fun," Makoto observed dryly.

"That was my impression as well," Obsidian grinned. "What will Kunzite say to this?"

"What?" Zoisite put the arms on his hips. "You don't want to imply that _I_ and a _girl_!" He looked absolutely scandalized.

"It certainly looked like it," Obsidian commented.

"Me and _that_?" SailorMoon was horrified.

Makoto giggled. "Well, you two have quite a lot of things in common."

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

Zoisite almost exploded. "I'll tell Kunzite-sama that you said that and he will tell _you_," he sulked.

As if on cue, Kunzite materialized in the room. "Why does it take so long to - Obsidian! What's going on here?"

Zoisite threw himself into his arms. "They are all so mean to me," he sniffed.

"He just can't behave himself," Obsidian remarked.

Kunzite wrapped his arms around the small man. "I take it you weren't successful?"

"No. I'm sorry, my Lord." Zoisite looked tearfully up to him and snuggled close to him.

SailorMoon still whined and cried.

"Don't you think it's enough?" Obsidian asked stressedly.

Makoto stepped to her friend. "Hey, you're still alive, aren't you? Calm down."

SailorMoon sniffed once more and was quiet. "What do you want of me?"

"We want the silver crystal," Kunzite declared in his usual calm and slightly arrogant voice.

"The silver crystal is mine." SailorMoon pressed the moon sceptre to her breast.

"Wrong. It belongs to the Dark Kingdom which was formerly known as the Crystal Kingdom."

"What's this Crystal Kingdom that all people talk about?" SailorMoon wondered. "I don't understand."

"It's not my fault when you slept while I related the tale," Kunzite said impatiently.

"Zoisite slept, too," Makoto observed.

"But I told him the story later on. - Hm. I'm surprised that no youma appears here even though we've used our powers," Kunzite frowned.

"The youma are elsewhere," Obsidian explained.

Zoisited changed into some other clothes that made him appear at least vaguely male, and his make-up disappeared as well.

"No more cross-dressing today?" Obsidian mocked.

"I only used the outfit to get into the house," Zoisite grumbled. "Do you think Tsukino-san would leave her daughter alone with a strange man?"

Suddenly the door opened and Usagi's mother entered. "I brought you some tea and some sweets, dear - oh! Who are _you_ and when did you come in?" she asked Kunzite who still held Zoisite close, only that the young man didn't look as much as a woman as before. Tsukino Ikuko stared at him. "Huh? Sato-san!"

"Aaaaahhh," SailorMoon started and took the tray. "Thanks, Mom!"

Tsukino Ikuko still looked at Zoisite with fascination and wondered if she was a he or he a she or something that just couldn't decide.

"Thanks, Mom," SailorMoon repeated and put the tray onto the ground.

"But... Who _is_ she... he... whatever?"

"They're all members of my theater group," SailorMoon desperately tried to explain.

"I see. And what's the name of the play?"

"_SailorMoon vs. the Dark Kingdom_ - and I'm the director," Kunzite said without missing a beat.

SailorMoon stared at him open-mouthed, while Obsidian leaned against a closet to get some breath. Makoto had thrown herself on Usagi's bed and giggled helplessly.

SailorMoon closed her mouth. "At least I have the lead role."

"Well, but do you have to run around in such a scanty dress? Your father won't like it."

"But that's how SailorMoon looks like."

"I still think you should put on a longer skirt - especially when such a handsome man directs the piece." She smiled at Kunzite.

Zoisite wrapped his arms possessivlely around Kunzite's waist and put on his _he's mine - Mine - MINE!_ face.

"Don't panic, he isn't interested in girls," Makoto giggled.

Obsidian grinned. Here it was really fun, he thought. He sat down next to Makoto. "What did we want to do here, by the way?"

"Didn't you want to ask SailorMoon something?"

"Dunno. What did I want from her?" He put on a frown.

"I don't know either. You just wanted to ask her something."

"I've forgotten," Obsidian sighed.

"I still want the silver crystal," Zoisite sulked.

"But it's still mine."

"We will see whom it belongs," Obsidian remarked.

"Well, we will retire now," Kunzite decided. "We have other matters to attend to." They teleported to their car. They really had to figure out another plan.

Obsidian looked at Usagi who sat crumpled on the floor.

"Maybe you should turn back now," Makoto suggested, and SailorMoon did as she was told. "Obsidian, do you know _now_ what you wanted to ask her?"

"When I saw Zoisite in this ...outfit, I was so surprised that I simply forgot it."

"I think he looks better as a girl anyway," Makoto stated.

"I guess that's his main problem," Obsidian grinned.

"Does anybody want some tea?" Usagi asked and ate one of the _daifuku mochi_ her mother had brought with the tea. The others took their cups as well, and Obsidian tried to remember what he had wanted from the blonde girl.

"Was Zoisite only after the silver crystal, or did he say something else?" Makoto inquired.

"He only wanted the crystal, otherwise he only whined something."

"It never occurred to me before that the Dark Kingdom has its own version of SailorMoon," Makoto giggled. Her friend pouted.

"Well, we have our problems, too," Obsidian grinned. "Ah! Now I know again!"

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you could heal Kunzite with your silver crystal."

"Hm. I think he's much too mean for healing. And why do you want me to heal him, when you're from the Dark Kingdom as well?"

"It's not so easy to explain."

"You see, Obsidian isn't evil," Makoto assured her.

"I don't know. I have to think about it some more."

Obsidian looked at the blonde girl. "I can understand that you don't trust me."

"Well, trying to heal Kunzite and/or Zoisite should be a good idea anyway," Makoto remarked. "I mean, when they are healed they should be on our side."

"I can try it the next time we meet them. But first we _have_ to meet them again."

"What about setting a trap?" Makoto said thoughtfully. "Just tell them that Kunzite's story convinced you and you want to give them the silver crystal, but when they appear, you heal them instead."

"Maybe it'll work," Usagi pondered the plan doubtfully. "Tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow."

"And now leave me, please. I'm tired." Usagi yawned.

Obsidian and Makoto left, and the young man accompanied the girl to her apartment. When they had said good-bye, he returned to the Dark Kingdom and told Queen Beryl his version of the happenings.

Of course he didn't forget to describe in detail how Kunzite and Zoisite had visited SailorMoon to work out a plan to attack the Dark Kingdom.

The End of Pt.13

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	15. Chapter 14: Secret Agendas

**Secret Agendas**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.14)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"Bandana!" Queen Beryl shouted. The youma floated upside down from the ceiling.

"You have called, my Queen?"

"Indeed." Beryl tapped her dangerous fingernails onto the armrest of her throne. Some more deep scratches joined the ones already there.

"I have been told such unbelievable news that I want _proof_," she cooed. "You will go to the Earth Realm _immediately_ and find out what the traitors are up to. And bring me some nice photos of them, too!" The last sentence was shouted in such a fury that the first row of the courtiers decided to take cover.

"As you wish, my Queen." Bandana bowed. Beryl waved her away, and the youma disappeared to carry out her orders.

- - -

Obsidian sat in his quarters and wrote letters. He wanted all involved persons to meet at the amusement park.

He hoped it would become a fun event. At any rate, he had put enough effort into finding out who should be the senders of the letters, and of course he had invented a different type of handwriting for each.

- - -

Mizuno Ami opened the letter she had gotten from Urawa Ryo. He invited her to the amusement park this afternoon. She sighed. Actually she didn't have time as she had to go to cram school, but on the other hand, since Ryo had moved she hadn't seen him very often. With a smile she put the letter into her satchel and went to school.

Aino Minako had gotten a letter as well that invited her to the amusement park, although hers was signed 'by an honest admirer'. Minako absolutely couldn't figure out who it might be, and so she was even more curious. She would go to the date and find out.

Kino Makoto jumped almost five feet high when she read her invitation. It was signed with 'your old boyfriend'. Of _course_ she would go to the amusement park.

Hino Rei was invited by Kumada Yuuichirou. Well, he was a bit bland, the black-haired girl thought, but it might become a nice day anyway, and as long she didn't have to go through another enervating learning session with Usagi and Makoto, it was fine with her.

Tsukino Usagi got a letter written by Tuxedo Kamen that promised a date at the amusement park. Immediately the usual hearts blinked in her eyes and there was no question where she would spend the afternoon.

- - -

"We got a _letter_?" Kunzite asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Zoisite looked at it from all sides. "The sender is supposed to be SailorMoon."

"But she doesn't know where we're living."

"Well, it's only addressed to 'Kunzite&Zoisite, the meanest guys from the Dark Kingdom' anyway."

"Haha."

"We're 'cordially invited to a meeting at the amusement park', it says."

"This can't be written by SailorMoon. I'm sure she can't spell difficult words like 'cordially' right."

"Well, even if it wasn't by her, I'd still like to know who sent it. We should go to the amusement park."

"I agree," Kunzite nodded. Maybe he could convince Zoisite that they should go as early as possible and he wouldn't have to prepare the sushi.

- - -

Nephrite had gotten a letter from Osaka Naru who claimed that she now remembered everything. She had managed to flee from the Dark Kingdom and wanted to live with him for the rest of her life.

He couldn't believe it, but he wanted to know who had sent the letter if it wasn't Naru so that he could punish him for the bad joke.

Jadeite received an invitation by an unknown admirer who wanted to meet him alone at the amusement park to get to know him in person and not only from afar. He wondered who that might be, and as he certainly didn't want to experience Kunzite's efforts to cook, he decided he would go and maybe eat something there. He wouldn't mind if there was really some 'unknown admirer' around as he felt a bit neglected in the romance department. Somehow it was really unfair, he thought.

- - -

"Lord Kunzite, I'm hungry," Zoisite announced around noon. "You have to start with the sushi _now_."

"Ahm, but I'm not exactly prepared to -" He brandished the cookbook, but a long kiss convinced him otherwise.

"Have you read how difficult is to cook the rice alone?"

"Yes. But you'll manage."

Kunzite sighed and laid the cookbook open on the table, before he started to wash the rice properly as it was described on page 42. Zoisite watched him closely.

Jadeite heard Kunzite mess around in the kitchen. It sounded dangerous. Furtively, he gazed into the room and shook his head. Probably it would be the best idea to go now.

"Jadeite, good to see you," Kunzite called. The blonde King hadn't been stealthy enough. "Have you seen a _hangiri_ somewhere around?"

"It was in the cupboard yesterday, and I don't think it has flown away."

"And which of the _manaita_ can I use for the fish?"

Jadeite stepped into the kitchen. "Take _this_." He pointed at a white plastic chopping board. "The others are for herbs, vegetables and proper meat, so stay away from them with your smelly fish."

Kunzite made a face, but decided not to take the bait. "Thanks anyway," he grumbled.

"Why don't you do anything?" Zoisite nagged.

"Because after the washing the rice has to swell for an hour," Kunzite explained patiently. Jadeite almost burst from suppressed laughter. He was going to cook something easy, Kunzite had said.

"But I'm _hungry_."

"If you want to eat something _fast_ then sushi wasn't the best idea," Jadeite grinned. "Let's see, two hours for the rice... Yeah, have fun!"

"What? But in the restaurant I always get the stuff _immediately_."

"They prepare the rice in advance. And they're experienced in cutting the ingredients properly."

"I'll starve," Zoisite groaned and looked at the dripping rice that wasn't even cooked yet.

"Well, I'll go now," Jadeite said cheerfully. "I have a date."

"A _date_?" Zoisite looked at him in surprise, before he started to rummage through the refrigerator. Maybe he found something in there that he could eat without long preparation. Suddenly he squeaked. "There's a _tako_ in the icebox, and it stares at me!"

Jadeite couldn't help but giggle at Zoisite's shocked face when he discovered the octopus.

"Kunzite-sama, you can't want me to eat a thing with tentacles and suckers!"

"But you did in the restaurant."

"There it didn't look at me like that. - Maybe we should go to the restaurant after all," Zoisite said meekly when he inspected the other ingredients that Kunzite had bought. Especially the _akagai_ looked highly inedible.

"Bye-bye!" Jadeite went to his motorbike and drove away.

Fortunately Nephrite already had gone to the city as well. He'd said something about going to some dealers to buy a new Ferrari.

"Please, Lord Kunzite?"

"You're right." The silver-haired man smiled. Now that Jadeite was away he could just get rid of this stuff and afterwards still claim he had cooked and it had been great.

He disintegrated the ingredients and looked at Zoisite. "We'll visit our favourite restaurant." As neither Jadeite nor Nephrite were too fond of the Japanese cuisine, there was practically no danger of meeting them there.

When they sat at the table in the restaurant, two bowls of excellently prepared _kani chirashi-zushi_ standing in front of them, they stared soulfully into each other's eyes again, and Zoisite took his lover's hand.

Suddenly a bright light flashed.

"Thank you," Asahina Nana grinned. "I just _had_ to take this photo."

"Bandana!" Kunzite looked up angrily.

"I wondered where you hid the last time. I thought I was supposed to meet you here and get some instructions." The woman raised an eyebrow. "I ate about twice through the whole menu, up and down in the last days."

"I hope you enjoyed the food," Kunzite remarked dryly. "We were otherwise occupied."

"Kunzite-sama, I still wonder who invited us to the amusement park. Could it be a trap by Queen Beryl?"

"Possibly. But we still have to check out what's going on. Which reminds me..." He looked to the brown-haired reporter. "I wonder if you're still on our side."

"I'm always on _my_ side, Lord Kunzite. I thought you'd know. But what did you say about the amusement park? Is there a chance I might take some more interesting photos?"

"Probably," Kunzite laughed. "Why don't you join the fun?"

- - -

The Senshi met after school as usual when Usagi didn't get detention for a change.

"I got a letter from Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi announced and waved it around. "He invites me to the amusement park!"

"To the amusement park?" Ami frowned. "Well, we could go together, if you like. Ryo is in town and he wants to meet me at the park as well."

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I'm _also_ invited to the park," Minako said. "And that _three_ of us are invited to go to the same place sounds somehow suspect."

"Four," Rei remarked. "I'm also invited." All glances were directed at Makoto who nodded.

"Me too."

"Well, now I'm sure that it's a trap," Ami declared.

"We should go there together to find out what's going on."

"So the letter wasn't by Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi sniffed. "That's mean! But it also means that it can only be the doing of the Dark Kingdom."

"Probably," Ami nodded. "Next to Naru Ryo is one of their favourite victims." She sighed. "But when we combine our forces we should be able to do it."

"Then let's go," Rei urged. "I want to see who's responsible for the invitations and punish him, her or them in the name of Mars!"

Usagi nodded eagerly. "It's impudent to awaken false hopes in young girls. I will punish them in the name of the Moon!"

"Indeed," Makoto agreed. "No one should reawaken hopes of a love that was already buried once. In the name of Jupiter I will punish them!"

"In the name of Venus, I'm with you as well!" Minako cried. Ami merely shook her head, and together they stormed to the amusement park.

- - -

Bandana had taken up a good observation post from which she could see all the important things, while Zoisite tried to drag Kunzite onto some of the carousels. The young man just loved to have a ride on the merry-go-round.

Nephrite had finished his shopping trip and was the proud owner of a new, bright red Ferrari. He was more than glad that he had really good connections as Sanjouin Masato, and even so he had to settle for a used car for now. But he did issue an order for a new Ferrari 512 TR, which would take at least 4 months to be delivered. Furthermore he had looked for and found a French restaurant where he was not only served a high class seven-course meal, but also an excellent wine with it, a Château Lafite-Rothschild Pauillac 1er Grand Cru Classé.

This reminded him, he should visit France in the next time for a wine-tasting so that he could replenish his wine-cellar with some select wines.

When he arrived at the park, he was rather early, and so he walked slowly over the area when he discovered the Senshi. Interesting. He followed them stealthily.

Kunzite stood at the roller-coaster, watched Zoisite, who thoroughly enjoyed himself and ate some roasted almonds, when the Senshi passed him without noticing him. Nephrite, who trailed the girls, discovered him, though.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he inquired.

"Zoisite wanted to have a little fun." He pointed at his beloved who smiled from a waggon and waved his hand. "Want some almonds?"

"Yes, thanks." Nephrite helped himself. "The Senshi are here, too."

"They are?" Kunzite frowned. "And why are _you_ here?

"I want to know what they want." Nephrite pointed at the five girls who seemingly couldn't agree on the direction in which they wished to go next.

"Jadeite, too?" Kunzite made out his blonde ex-colleague who stood in front of a stand and bought vanilla flavoured cotton candy.

"Interesting," Nephrite said. "The Senshi are here and we are here. If you ask me - this looks like a trap."

"Indeed."

Zoisite returned from the roller-coaster. His face was flushed and he beamed when he slipped his arm through Kunzite's. "You should have tried that, too," he exclaimed. "Oh, hi Nephrite!"

"Hello," Nephrite replied and looked for any signs of danger, but everything seemed to be in order.

Kunzite smiled at his beloved. Zoisite was so wonderfully youthful and made him feel almost as young again as well. But they weren't here for their pleasure, they wanted to find out what was going on.

"We should intercept the Senshi and ask them what they are up to," Kunzite suggested.

"Then I will finally take the silver crystal from SailorMoon!" Zoisite smiled wickedly.

"Why not," Nephrite shrugged.

"Good." Kunzite tried to turn dramatically and cursed when he remembered that he didn't wear his uniform and cape at the moment. Zoisite giggled.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Nephrite asked amusedly.

"I miss my cape," Kunzite sighed and looked down at his white jeans and likewise coloured shirt and jacket that accentuated his tanned skin.

"Well, you'll have to do without your dramatic entrance."

"Unfortunately." Kunzite ran his hand through his long, silvery shimmering hair, then he walked towards the Senshi.

Now Jadeite discovered the three. "Kunzite, did you fail your cooking attempt?" he grinned broadly.

"No," Kunzite replied almost truthfully. He hadn't even started, so how could it have failed? "Actually we had some wonderful sushi for lunch."

"Let me guess - you went to a restaurant after all. Why are you at the amusement park?"

"Er, well... We got an invitation. Very surprisingly."

"Really?" Jadeite cocked an eyebrow. "By whom?"

Kunzite lowered his voice. "We got a letter in which SailorMoon claimed she wanted to give us the silver crystal. It's a trap, of course, but I intend to turn it around."

"Aha. Are you sure SailorMoon wrote the letter?"

"Most likely not. There were lots of words in it I'm sure she doesn't know."

"I wonder what the Senshi talk about." Nephrite watched the girls who stood not exactly in the line of sight.

"Kunzite-sama? May I?" Before the tall man could reply, Zoisite had sneaked up to the Senshi and shouted: "Boooo!"

The girls jumped at least four feet high into the air before they jumped at Zoisite. Who else could have written those letters?

Zoisite squeaked in shock when he was buried under five furious furies who fortunately hindered themselves with their eagerness to punish him too much to be able to cause him real harm.

"Oh dear," Kunzite sighed and started to walk towards the heap. "My little rat is always much too impulsive."

"If you play with fire, you must expect to get your fingers burnt," Nephrite grinned.

"I always thought Zoisite wasn't interested in girls", Jadeite chuckled.

"That doesn't mean girls aren't interested in _him_." Kunzite put his hands on his hips and looked sternly at the Senshi. "Would you please get up from Zoisite? I wouldn't want you to get hurt in front of so many witnesses."

Of course the five girls were too occupied with trying to hold Zoisite down so that he couldn't conjure an ice crystal or something worse, and they didn't notice Kunzite.

The silver-haired man sighed again and finally discovered a part of Zoisite which he grabbed to tug him from under the heap. Even after Zoisite was freed, the girls struggled around.

The small man threw himself into Kunzite's arms. "Thank you, my Lord - they are all so mean to me!"

"You really should think first before you do something - if you're able to do this, that is," Nephrite sneered. "You are dusty and wrinkled."

Zoisite conjured a mirror and squeaked again. A brush followed, and he started to straighten his hair.

The Senshi discovered the flight of their victim and sat on the ground while they glared angrily at Zoisite.

"I really should punish you for messing up my hair like this," he hissed when the brush got stuck again in a nasty tangle of coppery golden hair. "But maybe I won't - if you give me the silver crystal like you announced in your letter." He directed a deadly stare at SailorMoon.

"What letter?" SailorMoon wanted to know.

"The letter you sent Kunzite and me, in which you asked us to meet you here so that you could give us the silver crystal." He tugged angrily at another tangle in his hair.

"I didn't write such nonsense!"

"And what's _that_?" Zoisite showed her the letter.

"That's not SailorMoon's handwriting," SailorMercury immediately said after one short look. "Whoever wrote this used kanji, and we all know that she can't write kanji."

"That's not true," the blonde protested. "I can write them, but I prefer not to use them."

The others hung their heads.

"I told you, the text was too difficult for her," Kunzite remarked.

"But who wrote it then?" Zoisite asked.

"It seems someone wanted to lure us here," Nephrite stated. "Who else got a letter?"

All took out their letters. Nephrite inspected them thoroughly. "The handwriting looks different on each of them."

"It's probably from the same person anyway," Kunzite suspected. "Who could have an interest to lure us all to one place?"

"Queen Beryl?" Zoisite wondered.

"I can't imagine her writing such letters," Jadeite grinned.

"True. And I don't think she'd know all those things the writer obviously does."

"Hm. Who knows all of it?" Kunzite frowned. "Endymion?"

"Can't be," SailorMercury interjected. "He was brainwashed and doesn't even remember poor SailorMoon."

"And Naru was brainwashed, too," Nephrite sighed.

"There's only one person left," Kunzite realised. "_Obsidian_!" he shouted enraged. "I'm sure he wants to betray us. I will kill him!"

"Indeed. I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it," Nephrite nodded.

"Obsidian? But he wouldn't do anything against me, would he?" Makoto asked anxiously.

"He's evil, remember?" the other four Senshi shouted in unison.

"Yeah," Jadeite chuckled.

"If he hurts Mako, I will punish him in the name of the Moon!" SailorMoon declared.

"Great," SailorVenus remarked. "And what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I want to get something to eat." Jadeite looked around if he could see an interesting stand.

"I have to straighten my clothes," Zoisite muttered and patted at his black trousers and jacket. He was dusty like the great desert. The Senshi didn't look better, but it didn't seem to disturb them too much.

"But what's the point of Obsidian's plan - if it truly was Obsidian who sent the letters," Jadeite wondered.

Suddenly a couple of youma appeared and started to attack them.

"It's just a normal trap," Zoisite yawned and did what he could do best: cause mayhem and kill people - in this case youma. The others joined him on the spot.

Bandana was pleased. The photos she would take here would certainly grant her a pay rise when Queen Beryl got them into her hands. Unfortunately it didn't take long and none of the youma were left.

"Slowly but surely this gets on my nerves," Jadeite complained. "I want to be left alone for a change."

"I should have left one to take with me and play around a little longer," Zoisite mused and smiled cruelly.

"No, no and no." Kunzite shook his head. "You always 'forgot' to tidy up after you caused such a mess, and I refuse to clean up the remains of your victims for you."

The Senshi stared at Zoisite in horror.

"I guess we should go now," SailorVenus said hurriedly. "There isn't anything left to do for us."

"Yep," Zoisite purred. "Although I'd love to get my hands on Obsidian."

"No, you won't!" SailorJupiter shouted.

"I only wonder on whose side he's on," SailorMoon frowned. "It's quite a problem when it's so difficult to tell the good ones from the evil ones."

"With the exception of Zoisite," SailorMars said and examined the pretty man as if he were a particularly disgusting insect.

Kunzite chuckled. "Well, Obsidian doesn't seem to be on _my_ side, and that's enough for me to hunt him down."

"Isn't everyone here on his or her own side?" Nephrite asked.

"Kunzite-sama, I want to have a hobbyroom," Zoisite said, went to him and wrapped the arms around his middle.

"Only if you promise to keep it clean. I don't want any bodies lying around in the house."

"You're utterly disgusting," SailorMars told Zoisite.

"Did you expect anything else?" Nephrite wondered.

"Everybody needs a little hobby," Zoisite said innocently. "You have your wine and the stars, Jadeite his model railway, the other model stuff and his cooking..." He laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder. "Well and I have my little obsessions as well."

"Disgusting is too mild a word," SailorMars corrected herself. But Jadeite and modelling and cooking? This was certainly not exactly what she would have thought. "Let's go - I want to get out of this company."

The Senshi walked hurriedly home. The Kings shrugged and went away as well, while they still wondered what was the sense in this meeting.

- - -

Bandana teleported back into the Dark Kingdom and presented Queen Beryl the photos she had taken. The woman on the throne almost exploded.

Obsidian stood somewhere in the shadows and observed the happenings. It was even better than he had hoped. Originally he had wanted to tell Queen Beryl of the meeting at the amusement park, but Bandana's photos were even better than his original idea.

"That's revolting!" She pointed at the pictures of Kunzite and Zoisite.

Obsidian went to her. "Let me see, too, please," he begged. "What is it?"

"It's a photo of the traitors!" Beryl fumed. "I still can't believe that this sneaky weasel Zoisite actually managed to seduce my strongest commander!"

Although she should have known, she thought. In the aftermath of the Crystal War, when she had slowly but surely formed her army to attack the Moon Kingdom and take back the Silver Crystal, Kunzite and Zoisite had been lovers as well.

Only the defeat by the hands of Selenite had led to their separation, as Zoisite had died and Kunzite was put into a healing trance to recover when they were banished into the Hollow Earth.

She had decided to wipe out all memories of the past from Kunzite's mind to spare him the confusion after he woke up again and helped her to rebuild the Dark Kingdom.

"Zoisite can be pretty convincing," Obsidian remarked.

"If I had known that Kunzite would fall for Zoisite again I wouldn't have ordered him to train him. This love nonsense only leads to complications," she grumbled. "First Nephrite with this mortal girl, then Kunzite - at least Jadeite was only plain incompetent and didn't fall in love."

Obsidian decided to listen silently to the ramblings of the Queen. He wondered how she would explain her interest with Endymion. But then, as queen she didn't have to explain anything. She tapped her fingernails on the armrest of her throne.

"But maybe I can use this ..._love_ to lure Nephrite back into the Dark Kingdom."

"By using Celestine as bait?"

"Indeed. And maybe that will help me to catch the others, too. I would like to punish Zoisite and let Kunzite watch every single detail of it."

"That would be marvellous," Obsidian agreed, while internally he felt utter revulsion at the thought. He loathed wanton violence.

"Then you will be assigned the task of catching Kunzite and Zoisite," Beryl decreed.

"As you wish, my Queen," Obsidian bowed his head. "Although I have to admit that Kunzite might be too powerful for me."

"Then you have to lure him into a trap."

"I'm gonna try it."

"I expect results _soon_. You are dismissed!"

"I hear and obey."

Obsidian bowed deeply again and teleported out of the audience chamber. This task wouldn't be easy.

Bandana bowed and disappeared as well.

- - -

"Endymion, do you still look for the traitors?" Bandana asked. She hung upside down from the ceiling, one of her favourite poses.

"Of course. That's my task." Endymion looked up to her. It was absolutely dizzying to see the youma floating that way, the long hair almost wiping the ground.

"Are you interested in my last photos of the traitors?"

"What pictures?" Endymion asked without genuine interest.

"Well, I saw them all together and took some pictures for Queen Beryl."

"All together?"

"Yeah. All the four Kings and the Senshi. And they seemed to be pretty friendly with each other, too."

"Show me the photos." Endymion held out his hand.

"What do you offer me in return?"

"Your life."

"Stuff it!" Bandana laughed. "Beryl needs me and wouldn't be pleased if you tried to kill me."

"I'm sure I can console her about your death."

"I wouldn't be that sure." The youma threw him one of the pictures of Kunzite and Zoisite. They definitely were the cutest motif.

Endymion looked at the photo. "They seem to enjoy each other quite well."

"Yeah, I have a whole series of them," she grinned.

"Thanks, one of these is fully sufficient. What about the other pictures?"

"Well, what do you offer?"

"What do you want?"

"What about a favour when I should need one?"

"Agreed."

Bandana smiled and gave him copies of the photos she had given Queen Beryl. Endymion gazed at them with anger. It would be difficult to win back the silver crystal when the Senshi worked together with the renegade Kings. He threw the pictures into a corner.

Bandana smiled, floated upwards and disappeared.

- - -

"Celestine, report!"

The young commander immediately teleported into Beryl's audience chamber.

"At your service, my Queen."

"Do you remember the traitor Nephrite?"

"Yes," she replied and tried to sort through her memories. There were some faint pictures attached to that name. She had loved him once, even though he took advantage of her whenever it pleased him. Celestine was glad that Queen Beryl had helped her to wake up and see the things as they truly were.

"What would you do if you met him again?"

"I'd like to take revenge on him, because he continually made fun of me and my feelings, and he only used me for his plans."

"Very good, Celestine. Your new command is to find him and bring him back to the Dark Kingdom. And then you may deal with him however you please."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You are dismissed."

Celestine bowed deeply and teleported to her quarters to think about the assignment - but not for too long. Beryl demanded to see results as soon as possible.

She wondered where she could find her target. He'd probably be somewhere in Tokyo, and so she opened a doorway to the city. She decided not to take any youma along, for she wanted to make Nephrite feel safe when she saw him.

- - -

Jadeite went into town again. Zoisite had given him the idea to buy some new model building kits. It was true, he loved to build models of trains, cars and other vehicles, but back in the Dark Kingdom he didn't have much time for stuff like that. Every five minutes Queen Beryl had called him to complete some tasks - how could one concentrate on anything that way?

Kunzite and Zoisite had gone home as they needed to figure out a new plan to get their hands on the silver crystal, and this could be best done in a comfortable environment.

- - -

Nephrite stood in the great hall of his mansion that fortunately hadn't been redecorated by Kunzite and Zoisite. It was large and empty as before, and he called upon the power of the stars to create a new black crystal to replace the one Zoisite had stolen.

He needed it to find Naru to save her from the clutches of Queen Beryl.

Finally it was done, and Nephrite looked with satisfaction at the large black crystal that lay on the palm of his hand.

It led the way into the city. Nephrite followed its signal, and to his surprise he found Naru in her favourite ice cream parlour where she sat in front of a chocolate parfait.

"Naru," he greeted her and walked to her table.

"Sanjouin Masato - no, Nephrite," she said and smiled at him. He would be in for a nasty surprise when she got her way with him later on.

Nephrite sat down next to her. "It is a while since we last met."

"Indeed. But I saw you die - how could you return to life?"

"I was called back."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"How could I? - But how did you escape from the Dark Kingdom?"

"What are you talking about?" She put on an astonished face.

"I saw how you were abducted by Prince Endymion, and I saw how you led an army of youma."

"I've never been there," she lied easily. "Probably it was all an illusion."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

"Then I don't know what happened."

Nephrite frowned. There was something really dubious going on, and he suspected she wanted to lure him into a trap. On the other hand, she seemed as sweet as in the time before his death.

"Do you want a chocolate parfait, too? You told me you wanted to eat one with me."

"Sure." He watched her more closely. The red-haired girl smiled and ordered another ice-cream, while she wondered how she could punish him thoroughly for all the things he had done to her.

Soon the chocolate parfait was served, and Nephrite took a spoonful. It was delicious, he had to admit and told Naru the same.

"Good," Celestine smiled. She would wrap him around her little finger, and then he would do anything she bade him to do.

When they had finished their ice-cream, she invited him home for some tea, and he followed her curiously.

- - -

With deep satisfaction, Beryl looked into her crystal ball. Celestine was more ingenious than Endymion when it came to making out the traitors' current locations.

She wondered what Endymion was up to at the moment anyway.

- - -

The black-haired man walked through the amusement park and tried to find a trace of the traitors. Unfortunately they had already flown again, it seemed.

He looked at the photos and tried to find passers-by who had seen the fugitives. It was demeaning, he thought, but somehow he didn't have any idea of where else he could find them.

- - -

Makoto returned to her apartment. She didn't want to believe that Obsidian had betrayed her and her friends. He wasn't evil, certainly not.

With a sigh, she went to the refrigerator, took out some leftover _mochi_ and killed them off.

Suddenly the telephone rang. She took up the receiver, and immediately the hearts returned into her eyes, when she heard Obsidian's voice.

"Makoto?"

"Obsidian!" she exclaimed happily. No, he _wasn't_ evil.

"I just wanted to call you as I promised - would you cook something tasty for me? Please."

"Of course! What do you want?"

"Why don't you surprise me with your cooking skills?"

"Good." She frowned as she went through the ingredients she had at home. "Do you like pork?"

"Sure." Actually, Obsidian wasn't sure, but he wanted to try it anyway. "When shall I come?"

"In about an hour I should have something for you - I think of _buta no yakiniku_."

Obsidian smiled, even though he didn't know what this was supposed to be. "Great. See you in an hour!"

She threw the receiver onto the phone, bound a strip of cloth around her head and started to attack the preparation of the meals.

Exactly one hour later Obsidian stood at the door. He looked forward to eating the newest creations that Makoto would have conjured from her pans, and he was curious what the Senshi thought about his letters.

This time he had taken some more time to prepare himself for the occasion. He wore dark trousers, a white shirt, and his hair was neatly combed that it fell down to his waist like a slightly violent tinted dark blue waterfall.

Makoto couldn't put her eyes from him, but still managed to serve the meal as it was proper. This time she offered him even more different dishes.

"Do you fear I'm starving?" Obsidian gave here a winsome smile.

"Cooking is a passion of mine," she admitted, "and it's more fun to cook when others eat the things one has prepared."

Obsidian chuckled. "Then I shouldn't visit you too often, or I'll get used to your wonderful cuisine, my dear Mako."

"Oh, I don't mind." She blushed slightly. "It's my pleasure," she smiled shyly.

"How was your day?" With his chopsticks he fished for some more pieces of the meat. It was delicious.

"Oh, first I was at school, and afterwards we went to the amusement park."

"We?"

"My friends and I. But somehow the Dark Kingdom had learned about it and sent some youma to attack."

"I sure you had no problems to vanquish them." He had taken care that the youma troop was fairly small; he only wanted to get Queen Beryl upset, not to kill off the others.

"Of course, but still we wonder how they knew that we were there - or rather who was responsible for the letters. Kunzite said you might have written them."

"What letters?" Obsidian asked and faked genuine surprise.

"Letters that told us to meet certain people at the amusement park."

"Why should I write such letters?"

"Kunzite wasn't sure either. - By the way, do you also think that Zoisite is sick? He seems to be really keen on torturing people."

"He's dangerous," Obsidian nodded.

"Obviously. I guess one shouldn't stay alone with him at any cost."

"I agree. You should never turn your back to him."

"I must admit I can't stand him. I wonder if there's anyone who likes him - except for Kunzite, of course."

"Well, he _is_ really pretty." But that was about the only redeeming quality of that sneaky little weasel, he thought.

"That's true - especially his hair is wonderful." Makoto sighed. Hers was of such a bland brown colour, it was really unfair. "Well, thinking about it - you all from the Dark Kingdom have gorgeous hair."

"Do you think so?"

She nodded. "The guys around here mostly have much too short hair. It's a pity. And then there's the colour." She stared at the deep blue violet of Obsidian's mane. "Yours is wonderful, although the silver of Kunzite's has its merits, too. Even Jadeite's hair looks quite nice, but he really should let it grow a bit."

"I don't mind how he looks like," Obsidian commented wryly.

Makoto laughed. "I guess so. But I must admit I like you best of them. The others are too old."

"Sure? They aren't older than me, when I think of it." Actually only Kunzite and Nephrite were older, as they were born in the time of the Crystal Kingdom. Zoisite and Jadeite were later reborn on Earth and taken into the Dark Kingdom by Queen Beryl as soon as she found them.

"Well, Zoisite looks pretty young, too - but the others?"

"At least they were awake for a longer time than I was." He put a hand onto his stomach. "Dear me, I'm stuffed! I fear I won't be able to move anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Never mind. Consider it a compliment to your cooking skills."

Makoto smiled gratefully. "Thanks. - Well, back to the letters. Do you have any idea of who might have sent them to us?"

"No. But it seems it was someone who wanted to lure you all in a trap. Someone even took photos of the event and showed them around in the Dark Kingdom."

"Real photos?" Makotos looked at him with amazement. "But who took them?"

"A youma."

"How did I look like on them?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen them, but I'm sure you looked great as usual."

"Oh." She blushed.

"I only hope they won't attack us at home," she remarked and looked around in her apartment. Till now she had felt rather safe here.

"I don't think that your homes are known to the youma. Beryl and Endymion certainly don't know."

"Hm. What would the youma do if Beryl or Endymion weren't there anymore?"

"I guess they would obey anyone who successfully takes over the reign. Although, with the help of the silver crystal it should be possible that one can change them back into normal humans."

"You mean into those people of the Crystal Kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled - we have to kill Queen Beryl and heal all the others. Or can we heal Beryl as well?"

"Only if you manage to destroy Queen Metallia."

"Who's that?" Makoto wondered.

"She's the great ruler of the Dark Kingdom, the driving power that stands behind Queen Beryl. She's a horrible demon."

"Well, then Rei should be able to banish her easily with one of her _ofuda_."

"I don't think so. She isn't a common demon. She's really powerful."

"Oh. But how are we supposed to vanquish her if she's so powerful?"

"I think the silver crystal is needed to do that."

"Aha, so we _do_ need SailorMoon to face Metallia."

"Probably," Obsidian sighed. He wasn't sure if one could trust SailorMoon to do anything properly.

"But we haven't even managed to challenge Queen Beryl, and even Kunzite seems to be far stronger than we Senshi together."

"Beryl is really powerful," Obsidian admitted. Especially when she had the most important spellbooks of his father in her possession. At least she hadn't managed to get her hands on the book Amethyst had given _him_. "I think Kunzite might be even stronger than Beryl, but she managed to put this mind control device into his brain. I fear she could be able to renew her grip on him if he has to face her again."

"So if Kunzite joins forces with us and Beryl doesn't manage to put him under control again, we might actually stand a chance again Beryl and Metallia," Makoto pondered.

"Well, try to convince him somehow."

"Hm. But actually I wouldn't work together with Zoisite."

"But they're a double pack - you won't get one without the other."

"Hm, that's a problem. Or do you think we could convince Zoisite to attack Metallia, too?"

"It depends if you can convince Kunzite."

"We need some bait for him, I guess." Makoto frowned. "Didn't he want to become the ruler of the Dark Kingdom?"

"Yes. But I won't support that. He may be less evil than Queen Beryl, but I wouldn't say that for Zoisite."

"It's too bad that we can't get rid of Zoisite."

"Indeed, but I fear we have to work together to eliminate both Beryl and Metallia." Obsidian didn't like the idea either, especially as Zoisite had tried to kill him twice already and succeeded to murder Nephrite once till now.

"Do you think Nephrite and Jadeite might be inclined to help us?"

"Nephrite currently thinks only of Naru. Jadeite might be an option."

"I wonder if it would be possible to heal Zoisite with the silver crystal."

"Heal Zoisite? No chance!"

They sat in silence for a moment, before they went to the Hikawa Shrine to meet the others and do what they didn't succeed in until now - figure out a plan.

- - -

The other four girls sat in Rei's room and tried to dig through their homework. Ami had finished hers about two hours ago and desperately tried to explain Usagi the greater glory of calculus.

"I wonder where Makoto stays," Ami said. Usagi was hopeless, she found. "She wanted me to show her maths stuff of today, too. Now I have to explain it all over again." Well, maybe then Usagi would grasp at least a little more of the subject.

"That's true. And she promised to bring us something to eat, too," Usagi remarked and chewed on her pencil.

"You shouldn't eat so much. When your stomach's full, there's no blood left for your brain."

"But I'm so hungry." Her stomach gave a rumble, and she blushed. "See?"

Rei sighed. "Try meditation."

"No chance while my tummy rumbles."

"At least that would keep you awake while meditating."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Usagi threw herself onto the table and whined.

"Hello!" Makoto went into the room, followed by Obsidian; Rei's grandfather had let them in.

"It's that evil guy again!" Without further warning she took out an _ofuda_ and started to chant. "_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu_..."

Obsidian hid behind the large girl. "Rei, stop it!" Makoto shouted angrily, and the black-haired girl paused in mid-sentence.

"What's her problem?" Obsidian wondered.

"He sent us those letters," Amy pointed out.

"Me? Certainly not!"

"He didn't do it," Makoto affirmed.

"How do you know?" Rei looked at him with her best penetrating gaze.

"He told me."

Obsidian decided it was safer to stay behind Makoto. He didn't trust Rei who was pretty mean in her own right. "Why should I write such silly letters?"

"Because you're evil?" Rei snapped back.

"I'm not evil."

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Hm." Rei frowned. "Do some good deeds."

"We should rather think about something to convince the Kings that we have to work together to overthrow Queen Beryl," Obsidian sighed.

"Indeed. Especially as Beryl has a demon called Metallia at her side," Makoto supported him.

"A demon? I'll handle it," Rei announced. "Demons and evil spirits are my specialty."

"That's something I'd love to watch," Obsidian said with raised eyebrows. Rei had not an earthly chance.

"No problem. A handful of _ofuda_, and the demon is mincemeat. Evil spirit is evil spirit."

"Hm, I'd rather say she's the Embodiment of Evil."

"The Embodiment of Evil? This _does_ sound serious," Rei admitted. "And who or what do you think can withstand this Metallia-demon?"

"Only the silver crystal."

"Well, maybe then SailorMoon can prove her worth," the black-haired girl commented wryly.

"But first she has to get there," Obsidian pointed out.

"This means we have to work on a plan," Ami stated.

"What, again?" Minako sighed. She had the impression they _always_ needed some plan, but never managed to actually figure one out.

"You're sure I have to face and destroy that demon?" Usagi asked doubtfully.

"Well, _you're_ the owner of the silver crystal," Rei shrugged.

"And only the Moon Princess is able to use it properly," Luna interjected.

"But I don't want to. It sounds dangerous."

Obsidian looked at the black cat. "Why is it that only the Moon Princess can use the silver crystal?" In the Crystal Kingdom it was maintained by a circle of Mages when it needed re-adjusting to continue working as the sun crystal, if he had understood the writings of his father correctly.

"That's what Queen Serenity found out," Luna replied. "Only the women of her line can use it."

"Bullshit!" The young man shook his head.

"Pardon?" Luna gave him an angry look.

"Everybody who can work magick can use the silver crystal. Depending on the required energy level from one up to an undeterminded number of Mages are needed to invoke its powers."

"But why can _I_ use it? I don't know any magick," Usagi said. "By the way, where's the food you've promised, Mako?"

"Er, Obsidian ate it."

"It was really good," he grinned.

Usagi looked scandalized at him. "But I'm sooooo hungry," she whined.

"You mean, each of us should be able to use the silver crystal?" the black-haired girl inquired.

"Sure. The Senshi all had - have - magickal powers, or you wouldn't be able to transform and use these attacks of yours."

Rei grinned triumphantly at Usagi. "So why don't you give _me_ the silver crystal when you're such a coward that you don't want to face the enemy?"

"It's mine," Usagi sniffed. "I'm the leader of the Senshi, am I not?"

"Only because Luna insists on it."

"But I'm the Moon Princess. No one else is such a beautiful Princess as me!"

The others (including the cats and Obsidian) hung their heads.

"Well, the one with the silver crystal is the one who has to face Beryl and Metallia," Obsidian concluded, "and I don't care who of you it is."

"And where do we find this demon?"

"She's currently half asleep in a cocoon and waits to get enough energy to break free completely. It's in a cavern in the vicinity of Queen Beryl's audience chamber. We have to go past Beryl to reach Metallia."

"We just have to blast her," Rei suggested and folded her hand in the typical Fire Soul gesture.

"Don't force yourself."

Rei ignored Obsidian's ironical remark. "And then we'll take on the demon Metallia!"

The End of Pt.14

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	16. Chapter 15: Devil's Ascent

**Devil's Ascent**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.15)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Queen Beryl sighed. The tall, red-haired woman sat on the dark stone throne in front of her floating crystal ball and gave the courtiers sinister looks.

When they cowered in terror, the corners of her mouth curled slightly upward, before she scowled again. It was embarassing that she had to take delight in such little things nowadays, but since Kunzite was gone, the whole Dark Kingdom deteriorated.

Unfortunately neither Endymion nor Celestine had managed to collect any energy yet, and Metallia grew impatient. She had even punished her with a rather mean energy bolt when she last had to report the fact that they still hadn't made any progress.

Probably she had to do the things herself for a change, when her subordinates weren't able to. Or better, she would try to find some people who _could_ do it.

She stood up and teleported into her personal dwelling. It was darkly luxurious, with ankle deep carpets of soft, dark green fur and tapestries that depicted majestic landscapes in colourful, but shadowed hues.

With a gesture of her hand she conjured a tall mirror and turned into human seeming. These pointed ears and spiky thorns on her shoulders had to go, and it would be better to turn her scarlet hair into a more manageable length.

Finally, she wore a long, green, slitted dress with a slightly more decent neckline than usual. Thus satisfied with her appearance, she opened a doorway to Earth, stepped through and landed in Tokyo.

Curiously, Beryl floated over the sidewalk and looked around with fascination. It was something completely different to see the Earth Realm in person and not via her crystal ball. She'd never have imagined the bustling energy that pulsed through the streets, the abundance of life force that could be harvested.

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom frowned. She really wondered what kept her minions from collecting enough energy to wake up their great ruler.

- - -

Jadeite was on his way through the city. He was glad that he bought the motorbike. This way he was at least mobile as long as they should better not teleport or open doorways.

He needed some special ingredients for a dish he wanted to cook the following day, and furthermore he had forgotten to buy some miniatures, brushes and colours for the train set he wanted to assemble.

It was just wonderful not to have annoying duties anymore, he thought and smiled happily, when he stormed into the third supermarket. His collection of bags grew, and he pondered whether it might be a good idea to buy a car like the others. With a motorbike he was somehow handicapped in his shopping trips.

- - -

Beryl examined the humans she saw. They had energy, but somehow they didn't look like officer material.

Suddenly she discovered a familiar blonde head. The man was packed with bags and hauled them along. She squinted her eyes and followed him.

Jadeite tried to fix the bags to his motorbike. He really needed a car.

Beryl watched him with fascination. What might he have in these bags? Weapons?

Jadeite muttered something and climbed his vehicle to drive back home. Not even a quarter of a mile later he had to stop once more to fasten the bags again.

The red-haired woman pursued him, floating easily over the sidewalk.

Now Jadeite discovered her. He was sure he had seen her before and put on a frown.

The Queen felt safe and didn't think she was in any way suspicious. In that tight dress she couldn't walk anyway, and humans were inferior creatures.

"Jadeite!" she thundered. "Finally I have found you, despicable traitor!" She stretched out her hand, but without her usual claws it wasn't half as threatening as normally. Her grating voice was, though. "Now you'll be mine again!"

"Dream on!" Jadeite took one of the bags with the fresh vegetables and threw it at Beryl, before he decided to disappear as fast as possible. Somehow he had to shake her off.

As she had only reckoned with an energy attack, Beryl was utterly surprised when a bunch of tomatoes and several pounds of freshly grated cheese hit her square in the chest. With a furious screech she teleported back to the Dark Kingdom to rearrange her appearance. She couldn't walk around like _this_ in the Earth Realm.

- - -

Jadeite had taken special care to obfuscate his trace, until he dared to return to the mansion. Alone he couldn't do anything against Queen Beryl.

When he stormed into the living room, he discovered that Kunzite and Zoisite had made themselves pretty comfortable there. The silver-haired man lay bare chested on the sofa and read a book, while Zoisite massaged his back. Kunzite smiled contentedly. This was an arrangement he could perfectly well live with.

"I think we have a problem," Jadeite began.

"Hm?" Kunzite looked up from his book. "Zoisite, you may continue," he said. The pretty man giggled and poured some more oil on his lover's back.

"Beryl is here," Jadeite stated worriedly.

"What?" Kunzite tried to get up, but as Zoisite sat straddled on his back, it was a futile attempt.

"She almost got me when I was in town."

"Why does Beryl appear in the Earth Realm?" Kunzite wondered. Zoisite climbed down and put the bottle with the massaging oil away.

"But this means we can kill her here," he said cheerfully.

"I don't know," Jadeite grimaced. "I'd rather not mess with her directly."

Kunzite stretched lazily. "This was good," he sighed and gave Zoisite an affectionate smile, before he turned back to his blonde colleague. "We should try to set up a trap for her."

"I don't understand it," Jadeite shook his head. "How can you stay so calm when Beryl pursues us on the Earth Realm?"

"It's all part of the discipline," Zoisite told him with a grin. He had heard that favourite saying of Kunzite more than once.

"But _I_ feel nervous about it."

"Well, I can't help it," Kunzite remarked. "When she comes here, we have to devise a _good_ plan. But I can think best when I don't run around like some crazy chicken."

Jadeite immediately stopped his nervous pacing. "So what?"

"We need some allies so that we can overcome her without being endangered ourselves."

"And where do we get them?"

"Who else around has an interest in getting rid of Queen Beryl?"

"You mean the Sailor Senshi?"

"Exactly. Let's set them on Beryl, and when they fight each other we can steal the silver crystal and get rid of _both_ parties. I have no use for little girls as you certainly know."

Zoisite giggled and adored the powerful physique of his beloved.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Jadeite asked.

"Well, we only need to tell SailorMoon that Queen Beryl is in town." Kunzite conjured a mirror and admired his image. The tan was almost perfect, he thought with satisfaction. It contrasted really nicely with his silvery white hair.

"And who tells her?" Jadeite wanted to know.

"What about you?" Kunzite grinned. "You haven't done too many useful things anyway."

"Why don't you go? You don't have anything better to do than admire yourself in the mirror."

"I think it's more worthwhile," Kunzite chuckled and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Do you want to vanquish Beryl with your looks?"

"Don't you dare," Zoisite threatened him, but Kunzite laughed.

"Don't you know that a true warrior isn't only supposed to be a master of the art of fighting, but shall stun his adversaries with his beauty, too?"

"So? And you think you are a true warrior? Then _you_ can go to SailorMoon."

"One could think you are afraid of the little girl", Kunzite teased him.

"Bah. I'm certainly not afraid of SailorMoon. She's far too dumb to be a real threat." The black-haired Fire Senshi was another matter, he thought. She was almost worthy of his respect. But SailorMoon? Not really. "Okay, I will go and check if Beryl was alone or brought some troops of youma with her."

"Very well. We can still ponder on our proceedings afterwards," Kunzite decreed.

"See you later!" Jadeite mounted his motorbike and returned to the city for further reconnaissance.

- - -

Nephrite had accompanied Naru to her home. It was strange that she didn't seem to remember anything from her abduction by Endymion, and it was stranger still, that she got back without problems as it seemed.

On the other hand, maybe Beryl had found out that she couldn't use her as she had intended, as Naru had too kind a heart.

"Please, come in," she smiled sweetly, and Nephrite entered the house. He still had a bad feeling about it, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

The red-haired girl lead him to her room, before she prepared some green tea which she spiced up with some sleeping potion. She definitely would enjoy it when she could take revenge on him for using here all the time.

Nephrite thanked her and took a sip. Naru gave him another sweet smile and waited patiently for the effect to set in. And really, it didn't take long, and Nephrite became more and more tired until he succumbed to sleep.

Naru laughed out loud when she saw him lying down helplessly, opened a doorway and transported him to the Dark Kingdom. She brought him into her quarters where she bound him securely with chains of black energy, before she reported to Queen Beryl.

- - -

Endymion got the order to collect energy in the Earth Realm. Now that Queen Beryl had checked it herself, she demanded results - good results, lots of energy and everything should be done _yesterday_ as well.

It was demeaning. Shouldn't he be the one who took back the silver crystal from those Sailor brats while some youma collected energy? But no, Queen Beryl _insisted_ on humiliating him.

As he had researched a bit in the history of energy collecting, he found two ways that promised vast amounts of energy, but as he didn't like to concentrate on single persons like Nephrite had done, he decided to try out Jadeite's approach with large crowds of people.

With a handful of youma he teleported to the sports hall that was the venue of a _sumo_ championship.

- - -

"Do you know what puzzles me," Ami began. The other girls shook their heads. They sat in Rei's room again and sipped green tea. "The Dark Kingdom hasn't collected energy for quite some time."

"True," Usagi nodded. "I wonder if they're on a vacation."

She was being ignored, as usual.

"Maybe they don't have enough people, now that all of the four Kings have decided to leave the Dark Kingdom," Ami pondered. "Or there just wasn't any event that would have yielded enough energy."

"Well, when I think about it - isn't there the big _sumo_ championship these weeks?" Minako asked.

"You're right," Rei agreed. "If they want to collect energy these days _that's_ the event."

"Then we have to check it out." Minako wasn't overly fond of the thought. Those wrestlers were definitely massively overweight.

"Sounds great," Makoto said. "I love martial arts competitions."

"I can't understand your enthusiasm," Obsidian remarked.

"You just have to watch the tactics, the skill, the _art_!" Makoto contradicted emphatically. "How the _rikishi_ patiently wait for the right time to attack..."

"There are two guys who somehow shove at each other until one of them leaves the circle. So what?"

"Not _somehow_. There are strict rules. And it's not only shoving each other out of the circle."

"Well, it looks like it."

Makoto looked at Obsidian, took a deep breath and started to explain the rules to him, even though she still didn't manage to convince him.

"I think these fat guys look unhealthy. I prefer to admire good-looking persons."

"I admire persons who have perfected their skills."

"I agree. Somehow they're impressive," Rei supported the tall girl. "And it is an ancient tradition with fascinating rituals."

"We should go now before the Dark Kingdom manages to collect the energy while we aren't there," Minako urged.

"I'd rather do without that view." Obsidian grimaced.

"If you wish. But don't forget to call me when you want me to cook something for you again."

"I'd never forget _that_. You can lure me _everywhere_ with a well-prepared meal." Obsidian put on his best winsome smile, and Makoto cast down her eyes, blushing.

"Good. See you then."

- - -

Obsidian opened a doorway back to the Dark Kingdom. When he arrived he was immediately told the news that Celestine had managed to capture Nephrite.

The violet-haired man frowned and decided to report to Beryl at once. He wanted to hear _that_ news first-hand.

His cousin and Queen sat on the throne and smirked evilly.

"Obsidian," she purred. "How does the training of Celestine progress?" She scratched one fingernail over the armrest of her throne, and the sound made Obsidian cringe. She knew perfectly well that he had neglected his duties in favour of a visit to the Earth Realm.

"She's not very good," he admitted. "At least as far as target practice is concerned. But that's not my best subject either as you should know."

"Then you ought to consider training _together_ with her," Beryl hissed and looked searingly at him.

"But... I thought it was my duty to retrieve that spellbook."

"Your tasks are finding the spellbook, training Celestine and catching the traitors," the Queen thundered. "Ah yes, _and_ we need more energy for our great ruler as well!"

"It seems we have quite a personnel shortage when I have to do that all on my own."

"Don't presume anything. You have to do as I command or I'll put you to eternal sleep just as I did with Jadeite!" Her voice shrieked through the hall and grated on the nerves of the audience.

As long as the sleep was only as eternal as Jadeite's he wouldn't mind too much, Obsidian thought, but refrained from saying so. "You mean I'm to do the tasks of a commander without proper training? Don't you think that's a bit much for me?"

"You belong to the family. You'll manage!"

"Why me," Obsidian moaned. "And I'm not even paid for the job!"

"You won't get anything as long as you don't have success. Take for example Celestine - she's even less trained than you and she managed to catch Nephrite."

"That's hardly surprising, considering her former relationship with him."

"Then you'll have to improvise," Beryl shouted.

'What a bitch', Obsidian thought when she had dismissed him to take care of his tasks. He had to do everything on his own and still she gave him such a dressing down.

Beryl waved her hands over the crystal. She felt the impatience and anger of Queen Metallia growing, and this totally messed up her mood. She desperately hoped that at least Endymion would be able to collect some energy.

When Obsidian had left the audience chamber, he tried to locate Nephrite's prison. He studied the results his locator crystal showed him, and it seemed that Nephrite was currently in Celestine's quarters.

Probably he was fairly safe there, Obsidian thought. The best thing would be to go back to the other Kings and tell them what had befallen his former mentor.

- - -

Finally Kunzite was fully dressed again, much to Zoisite's disappointment. The silver-haired man sat in a chair, eyes closed, feet lying on the table, while he tried to think about a new scheme to retrieve the silver crystal.

Zoisite walked up and down and thought as well, but rather on the problem where he could get something to eat as Jadeite preferred to work on his train set instead of cooking for them.

Obsidian materialized in the living room and watched the picture. "Hello."

"Hi! Do you bring something to eat?" Zoisite asked hopefully.

"Are you hungry?"

"Only a little bit."

"Ooooh," Obsidian grinned. "Didn't Kunzite want to cook?"

"We had sushi for lunch, but at the moment he thinks on a plan to retrieve the silver crystal."

Obsidian gazed at Kunzite. He was pretty occupied with thinking, he hadn't said anything up to now. "I ate at Makoto's. She prepares wonderful meals."

"I wonder if we can convince her to cook for us, too."

"Well, she loves cooking."

"Sounds good," Zoisite pondered. "I guess I have to visit her some time."

"She likes flowers and compliments," Obsidian grinned.

"Flowers and compliments", Zoisite conjured a certain type of pink rose. "Do you think this would do?"

Kunzite still lay there, arms folded behind his head and smiled peacefully in his sl- er, thinking.

"That's beautiful." Obsidian admired the flowers. "I only managed to create such..." He produced a pink flower of slightly simpler design.

"Kunzite-sama always gives me such roses." Zoisite blushed slightly and gave his beloved an affectionate look.

"Roses suit you well."

"You think so?" Zoisite cast down his eyes and managed to look absolutely delicate and innocent again. He went over to Kunzite, put the rose onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. "By the way, what do you want of us?" he asked Obsidian.

"What... Ah, yes, I wanted to tell you that Beryl has Nephrite in her clutches."

"Sounds like fun. Does she want to torture him?" Zoisite gave Kunzite a tender kiss onto the head. He slept on.

"I heard this was supposed to be Celestine's job."

"Isn't it poetic justice?" Zoisite laughed gleefully and thus woke Kunzite.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Why didn't you let him sleep?" Obsidian shook his head. The two lovebirds always made such a sweet picture.

"Ooops. Sorry, beloved." Zoisite nestled up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Nice flower." Kunzite smiled. "Thanks, little rat."

Obsidian fell down into another armchair and sprawled all over it. "Did you have at least some sweet dreams?"

Kunzite grinned broadly, but decided not to answer. He enjoyed Zoisite's nearness too much.

"You've got it made," Obsidian sighed. "I have to listen to Beryl's screaming, and you cuddle around."

"You don't know how long _we_ had to endure the tirades and bad temper of the Queen."

"Well, now that you're not in the Dark Kingdom anymore, she demands more and more from me. I have to train Celestine, I shall retrieve the spellbook, capture you..."

"Oh dear, oh dear," Zoisite giggled and sat decoratively down on the armrest of Kunzite's chair. "I had to hunt down the Senshi, find the rainbow crystals and all the time Nephrite quarreled with me. That wasn't easy either."

"But I'm younger than you," Obsidian sulked.

"But not much. When I was given my first tasks I certainly wasn't older than you."

"How old are you anyway?" Obsidian looked at him curiously.

"I'm twenty, if I recall correctly. - And what about you?"

Obsidian frowned. "I believe I'm 1067 years old - if I calculated correctly."

"But you definitely don't look that age."

"Well, I slept about 1050 years of it."

"Hm. And how old are _you_, Kunzite-sama? I mean when you're also from the Crystal Kingdom..."

"It seems I have to be 1087 years of age."

Zoisite looked open-mouthed at him. He always knew that Kunzite was a little older than him, but that was definitely a little _more_.

"That means you're only twenty years older than me. At least in numbers," Obsidian stated. "Hm. How long have you slept?"

"I don't know, but it's quite some time now since I was woken up by Queen Beryl to help her rebuild the Dark Kingdom to a strength that she could dare to attack the people who had stolen the silver crystal."

"Why is it that some people in the Dark Kingdom age and others don't?"

"The higher ranking Mages in the Crystal Kingdom knew a longevity spell that was also taught to worthy persons. Unfortunately some others managed to obtain the knowledge of it, too, such as Selenite."

"I guess I have to learn it soon , too", Obsidian said thoughtfully.

"Kunzite-sama, what about me?" Zoisite asked and looked at him out of his large emerald eyes. "Can you teach me that spell, too? I don't want to age and die."

Kunzite returned his gaze with a smile. Zoisite had been altered by Queen Beryl, a fact he first noticed when he bound the oath which hindered the little rat to kill him to Zoisite's life-force. Beryl did the same with Nephrite and Jadeite, which accounted for their weird blood colours, but with Zoisite the alteration turned out to be more psychological in addition to the prolongued life-span. But then, as long as Zoisite didn't know this, he could use it as an incentive to make him work a little harder to obtain some more knowledge about magickal sciences.

"Well, it depends on whether you finally manage to set your mind to study. And it takes quite some time of studying and training to maintain the energy pattern even subconsciously."

"That's hard," Zoisite sighed.

"Is the ageing stopped forever then?"

"It depends on how well you manage to fix the spell's pattern to your personal life pattern. I learned the spell when I was about 27."

Zoisite frowned. This sounded somehow similar to the way how Kunzite had bound the oath to his life force that prevented him to hurt his mentor.

Obsidian examined Kunzite. The age seemed to fit. "I guess I have to learn it as fast as possible."

"Me, too," Zoisite demanded and sat on Kunzite's lap. This was more comfortable than the armrest. "I want to stay as beautiful as I am now. You _have_ to teach me the spell."

"Of course, my little rat." Kunzite kissed him lightly on the lips. "I wouldn't want your beauty to fade."

"I guess you should start right now so that Zoisite learns it before he gets grey hair."

Zoisite pouted.

"Actually he's pretty fast at learning things he _wants_ to learn."

"As long as he doesn't fall asleep," Obsidian teased and watched the two men.

Kunzite chuckled at Zoisite's sulking face and played with his coppery golden ponytail. "He pretty much saw through you, I'd say."

"That's unfair. - By the way, Kunzite-sama, Queen Beryl caught Nephrite and wants to torture him. That's delightful!"

"Hm. I don't think so," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "He knows where we live in the Earth Realm."

"You might consider looking for a new homestead," Obsidian suggested.

"I guess we had better either kill or free him," Kunzite stated. "If Beryl brainwashes him we have another powerful adversary."

"I don't like it," Obsidian moaned. "I'm so glad that I don't have to take care of Celestine now that she has other duties. If you take Nephrite from her, I'm sure Beryl will demand that I'll take up her training again."

"Sorry, but we have to think of us first," Kunzite told Obsidian. "We'll go to the Dark Kingdom and decide what we'll do when we're there."

"If you wish."

"And you don't want to help us to free your mentor?"

"Nope. I will not hinder you, but I really feel like helping you either."

"You're a coward," Zoisite declared contemptously.

Obsidian glared angrily at him. "Name a reason why I should want to free him."

"What about the fun of it? I guess Beryl will be furious when she learns that Nephrite is gone."

"Then she'll only order me to get him back."

"So what? Isn't it cool to use Nephrite as plaything?"

"You can very well do that without me, too."

"Not exactly. I just had a great idea how to obfuscate our energy signature", Kunzite said. "Actually, I'm pretty peeved that it didn't occur to me earlier. _You_ will mask our energy signature from Beryl."

"And how?"

"It's simple, but I can't do it myself as every spell I weave of course contains my signature." Kunzite explained Obsidian what he had to do.

"And why should I comply? You don't trust me and I don't trust you. It's too dangerous for my liking."

"Well, Nephrite could tell Beryl that you always knew where we were and didn't tell her."

"Hm," Obsidian mumbled. "I could tell her now before she's told by him."

"You won't," Kunzite said in a fairly conversational tone. "I can easily block your teleport and kill you. Furthermore you should consider that I'm the last Master Mage left who can teach you the longevity spell."

Obsidian frowned. It was true, he hadn't seen a spell like that anywhere in his father's spellbook. "But I still don't like it."

"That's your problem."

Obsidian sulked, but Kunzite's arguments were pretty convincing. Unfortunately he _was_ the most powerful Mage around except for Beryl, and the Queen wouldn't teach him stuff like that at any cost.

"Cast the spell. _Now_," Kunzite ordered with icy calm.

Obsidian looked at him angrily, but did as he was commanded. He wouldn't obey longer than absolutely necessary, though.

"And now you'll open a secure doorway to the Dark Kingdom."

Obsidian complied with bad grace, and they appeared in the vicinity of the officers' quarters where the higher ranking youma and Celestine dwelt.

"You said Nephrite is in Celestine's quarters. Lead us there!"

Silently Obsidian lead the way, and Kunzite activated his magickal senses to locate Nephrite. He was there, but Celestine wasn't. Kunzite told the others of his findings.

"Great, then we can easily kill him," Zoisite declared with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Zoisite, I'm a bit tired of your constant desire to kill," Kunzite sighed. "No, we'll _free_ him." The tall man grinned at his lover. He really had to teach him that he couldn't always get his way. Zoisite pouted.

Obsidian waited sullenly for the next command. He wouldn't do anything he hadn't to. Unfortunately Kunzite had a point when he said that he was the last person who could properly teach magick skills, or he would have already sent out a telepathic call for help.

Kunzite blasted the door of Celestine's quarter as he didn't want to mess too long with the wards. Nephrite lay on the bed and was securely wrapped in chains of black energy which encircled him tightly from the head to the toes.

"Nice to see you," he groaned. "It's pretty boring here and I have a terrible itch in the back."

"Obsidian, open a doorway back," Kunzite ordered.

"As you command," he replied grumbling and opened the gate.

Kunzite transported Nephrite telekinetically through the doorway and the others followed. "Thank you very much, Obsidian," he said dryly and was rewarded a murderous glare.

"Won't someone please free me from those chains?" Nephrite moaned. Kunzite grinned, waved his hand and the black energy chains disappeared without trace.

"Finally!" Nephrite said, sat up and started to scratch his back extensively. "Aaaah," he sighed. "That's good!"

"How could you be so stupid to let Celestine catch you?" Zoisite mocked.

"Somehow I didn't expect the sleeping potion in the tea."

"Well, well. I guess the next time you should be more careful around her."

"You bet."

Kunzite examined Obsidian thoughtfully. He wondered if the promise to teach him certain spells was enough to keep him from giving them away.

"My Lord, what are we going to do with Obsidian?" Zoisite asked. "I'm sure he'll betray us. Let me torture him a bit so that he changes his mind."

Obsidian was so deep in his considerations of what he should do about the renegade Kings that fortunately he didn't hear Zoisite's proposal.

"What did you do to him?" Nephrite wondered.

"Nothing," Kunzite said smugly. "I only ordered him to help me free you."

"I guess he wasn't amused."

"Indeed."

"But I never saw him like _that_ before." Normally Obsidian was rebellious, no matter the cost, but somehow he actually seemed to be afraid of Kunzite. Nephrite envied his silver-haired colleague his commanding presence.

"What do you want?" Obsidian hissed when he felt Nephrite's scrutinizing gaze at him.

"He was _your_ student. Do you think he'll betray us?"

"He'll do whatever is most advantageous for him."

Kunzite frowned and looked at the violet-haired man. It really would be the best solution to kill him here and now. On the other hand, he disliked unnecessary killing - and there _was_ another way.

"Then I have to take some measures that he isn't able to betray us anymore," Kunzite said. "Obsidian, you will take an oath that you won't give us away, and I'll bind your life-force to it - thus meaning, it would kill you to violate the oath."

Zoisite winced. He had a pretty vivid memory of a certain oath that Kunzite had forced on _him_ which had led to some pretty unpleasant experiences.

Obsidian gave Kunzite a murderous glare, but he knew he couldn't do anything against him.

"Well?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow and gazed levelly at the young man. "I expect your oath."

"Do you really need an answer of me? What other choice to I have?"

"Death. If you prefer to live, though..." Kunzite told him what to do, and Obsidian complied grudgingly.

Zoisite sighed. For once he felt for Obsidian. This oath business was demeaning and left no room for escape - but Kunzite _was_ the strongest of them after all.

"Are you satisfied now?" Obsidian hissed.

"Yes. I will let you live - for now."

"Thank you very much!" Obsidian said acidly. "I will return to the Dark Kingdom, if I may."

"You are dismissed," Kunzite shrugged. At least this meant they didn't have to worry about Obsidian betraying them anymore.

- - -

Of course all hell had broken loose in the Dark Kingdom when Nephrite's flight was discovered. Everyone looked frantically for the fugitive, and Queen Beryl set a new record concerning the volume of her voice.

Obsidian tried too stay away from her, but suddenly a grating thought voice roared through his head.

"_Obsidian_!"

The young man jumped into the air. The shout didn't make his ears ring, but boomed through all of his body. He hurried to attend, Beryl seemed to be in a horrible mood.

"You called, your Majesty?"

"_Indeed_! - Do _you_ happen to know who freed Nephrite?" Over time Beryl had gotten the impression that her dear cousin knew more of the happenings in the Dark Kingdom than she did - a very unsettling thought.

"No," he replied with dutifully bowed head. "But I suspect that either the other Kings or the Senshi were involved. And as the Senshi are pretty incompetent and much too noisy I'm pretty much convinced that Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite were the culprits."

"I must admit these three begin to seriously annoy me," Beryl said dangerously quietly. "You will find out where they are _immediately_."

"As you command," Obsidian said. "But I fear they hide too well."

"I only wonder why they weren't as competent when they still worked for me," Beryl grumbled.

"Maybe they weren't as motivated then."

"Pardon! They were my loyal subjects, and their greatest wish was to serve me properly. I know, I brainwashed all of them myself!"

"Well, one always fights best for one's own affair."

Beryl shot him an angry glance and dug her claws into the armrests of her throne.

"How am I supposed to find them anyway? They seem to be to well hidden."

"Be creative! You _will_ find a way." Beryl didn't want to tell him that she wasn't able to find the Kings via her crystal orb either. She really wondered how they had managed to hide thus successfully. Which reminded her... "Celestine!"

The red-haired girl materialized at once and sank down to one knee, her fist raised to the chest in the proper salute.

"I'm not amused by your failure," Beryl screamed at her, and Celestine looked submissively down to the ground.

"Forgive me, my Queen," she said.

Obsidian examined the uniformed girl. He couldn't stand Naru-Celestine at all and he wondered again what Nephrite saw in her.

"You will go to the Earth Realm and find out where Nephrite hides now." Beryl looked from Celestine to Obsidian and back. "We will see who is the more successful of you. I will elevate the one of you who brings me the traitors - or their heads - to a King, well or a Queen."

"I will aspire to do my best," Celestine assured her. She definitely wanted to get a higher rank than Endymion whom she loathed and who was only a prince.

"But I don't want to be a King," Obsidian nagged.

"I don't mind," Beryl shouted at him. "You will find them, one way or the other!"

"Why can't she search for them alone?" Obsidian pointed at Celestine.

"You will _both_ search them. Take a group of youma with you, if you need, but _do_ as you're commanded! And while you're at it, you can collect some more energy as well."

"But I don't want to."

"_You will obey_!" Beryl waved her hand and a flash of pink energy hit Obsidian and hurled him through the air. He impacted with the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch," he moaned and tried to sit up again. That hurt. Fortunately she hadn't used all of her strength, or she would have fried him into a crisp. "Okay, okay, I'll do what you command, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered. "I'm sure I won't find them anyway, and you know that I'm not very good in collecting energy."

"Thinking of that, I wonder why I should keep you around anyway."

"I can go, if you wish."

"And work against me? No, I'd kill you first."

Obsidian sighed. "Why do all the people always want to kill me?"

"Hm?" Queen Beryl looked questioningly at him. He belonged to her family, so offing him was _her_ privilege. "Who else wants to kill you?"

"The other Kings, the Senshi..."

"Hm-hm. Any why didn't you capture them when you were near enough that they could try to kill you?"

"Alone against four or five? You're kidding!"

"You could always call some youma for help."

"If they decide to come. They don't obey as they should."

"I guess I should start a new brainwashing session," Beryl grumbled.

Celestine sighed. Her knee began to hurt, but she didn't dare move until Beryl had dismissed her.

"I don't think the youma are of much help anyway."

"Then do it without their help - but _do_ it!"

"But I need someone who helps me," Obsidian nagged.

"Well, Celestine, _you_ will help Obsidian. Go now, both of you. And remember - I expect results. _Soon_!"

"Great, just what I missed," Obsidian muttered under his breath. Now he had to drag this stupid twit around.

- - -

"Isn't he just _gorgeous_?" Makoto shouted over the applause when her favourite _rikishi_ threw his opponent out of the ring.

"He's very skillful in finding the center of gravity of his adversary to throw him over," Ami nodded.

"I'm hungry," Usagi nagged. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Hush, I want to hear the referee's announcement," Makoto chided her.

Suddenly a beam of light hit the referee in his ornamented robe, and he began to grow and change into horrible youma form.

"A youma! This is an attack of the Dark Kingdom," Usagi screamed.

"We should transform," Minako suggested. Fortunately they weren't very far in front of the sports hall as they didn't have money to afford tickets better than for the last rows, and so they could transform without being noticed too much.

When they were clad in their Sailor suits, SailorJupiter looked at the youma. "I'm pretty peeved," she declared. "You're disturbung a _sumo_ contest and spoiling me the fun. In the name of Jupiter I will punish you!"

"Well, I'm no fan of _sumo_," SailorMercury explained. "But this is a matter of principle. In the name of Mercury I will punish you!"

"It's mean to disturb athletes when they are trying to win a contest," SailorVenus remarked. "In the name of Venus I will punish you!"

"There's Endymion!" SailorMoon shouted and hearts blinked in her eyes. "My Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Shut up and let's attack," SailorMars growled at her and directed a blast of her Fire Soul at the youma.

The youma returned the fire, while Endymion watched from above.

"Endymion!" SailorMoon sighed once more and couldn't rip her eyes from him.

Makoto shook his head and let a Supreme Thunder bolt fly at Endymion. They had to weaken him so that SailorMoon could attempt to heal him.

Unfortunately he floated elegantly to the side so that her bolt missed him by some feet. "You'll never get me with such ridiculous attacks, little girls," he taunted the Senshi.

"Ridiculous!" SailorMars almost exploded and changed the target. Endymion had to be taught that she had to be reckoned with. "Take this!"

Of course he evaded again and wasn't there anymore when her Fire Soul slashed through the air. "Is that all you can do?" he laughed.

"Senshi!" SailorMars looked from one to the other. "Let's join our forces!"

"But... We can't do that! He's our Tuxedo Kamen after all," SailorMoon whined and looked tearfully at SailorMars.

Endymion laughed again and sent an energy blast in the middle of them. The girls jumped apart.

"Now you're making me really angry," Mars grumbled and returned a Fire Soul salvo.

"Little girls should better play with dolls," Endymion stated while his youma continued to collect energy from the frightened audience.

- - -

Jadeite still strolled through the city in search of youma or signs of Queen Beryl. As he spread out his senses, he felt a suspicious energy outbreak in the sports hall. When he checked it, he discovered that Endymion and a youma were involved in a battle with the Sailor Senshi.

The blonde King called his colleagues telepathically. Maybe they could challenge Endymion here and get rid of another obstacle on the way to overthrow Queen Beryl.

Kunzite agreed and let go of Zoisite for a change to teleport to Jadeite's location. When there was a battle going on, its energy emissions should easily mask the jump.

Nephrite decided to follow as well, maybe Naru was in the vicinity and he could capture her and free her from Beryl's influence.

"So where are they?" Kunzite asked. They stood in front of the sports hall.

"In there." Jadeite pointed at the building. "There's only one youma with him."

"One youma and Endymion? That means they're toast," Zoisite grinned evilly and floated into the air.

"I hope so," Jadeite said, not so convinced. Obviously Endymion had managed to keep the five Senshi at bay till now.

"Let's get in there before Endymion flees," Nephrite suggested.

Kunzite looked at the three men. "Actually, I would suggest we try to _capture_ Endymion. We could brainwash him and turn him against Queen Beryl."

"What do you want of this idiot?" Nephrite asked contemptously.

"I _knew_ it - you _do_ like him," Zoisite fumed. "I will kill him to eradicate this temptation."

"Zoisite, it's not what you're thinking," Kunzite hurried to say. "I love only _you_, my little rat - Endymion doesn't interest me at all."

"And why do you want to brainwash him if that's the case?" Zoisite sulked.

"Well, we can use him as powerful cannon fodder," Kunzite said.

"I don't want to have Endymion anywhere in my vicinity," Nephrite declared.

"Neither do I!" Suddenly Zoisite looked at Nephrite in shock. "Yuck, I actually _agreed_ with you? That's gross."

"I vote for killing him as fast as possible," Jadeite interjected.

Kunzite looked from one to the other. This was a pretty difficult situation he had maneuvered himself into. If he changed his opinion now, no one would respect him anymore, that was for sure. But on the other hand, he absolutely didn't want to face Zoisite's anger when he went through with his intent to brainwash Endymion.

"Yeah, kill him," Zoisite chimed. "No, let's torture him first," he said.

Kunzite's mood lightened. That was his cue. To torture him, Endymion had to be alive, first. And then he could still try to convince the others to brainwash him. "Yeah, that's just what I had in mind, too, when I said we should capture him," he claimed. This should at least placate Zoisite.

Nephrite and Jadeite looked at him in confusion. "Pardon?" Did Zoisite's bloodthirst and cruelty finally rub off on Kunzite?

"Well," Kunzite tarried. "Ah well, we have to act fast, before Endymion has a chance to disappear!" Without further ado, he teleported into the sports hall.

"Did you also have the impression that Kunzite _fled_?" Nephrite asked Jadeite thoughtfully.

"I agree," Jadeite nodded.

"Never!" Zoisite declared. "Kunzite-sama isn't afraid of _anything_!"

"That's not quite true," Jadeite grinned. "He's seems to be afraid of you sometimes."

"Well, that's something different." Zoisite grinned smugly and followed his lover.

"Let's go, before there's nothing left for us," Nephrite suggested, and Jadeite and he teleported after the others as well.

Kunzite floated under the roof, Zoisite by his side, and found the sight highly amusing.

SailorMars shot a continous barrage of Fire Soul attacks at Endymion, but he evaded them effortlessly, taunting her for her failures. SailorJupiter wasn't any more successful either.

SailorMoon whined all the time how SailorMars could be so cruel trying to hurt Endymion, while SailorVenus and SailorMercury tried to take care of the youma. Someone _had_ to do something productive, they decided.

"And what do you wish to do now, my Lord?" Zoisite asked Kunzite, floated to him and kissed him on the cheek. Nephrite and Jadeite appeared in their vicinity and waited for Kunzite's decree. Jadeite looked at the Senshi and thought that at least the Mars girl made a pretty good figure with her attacks.

"I'd say we capture Endymion and then you can do with him as you please, little rat," he decided and looked down at the dark-haired prince. "Endymion," he called. "I'd like you to accompany us." Kunzite held out his hand and black energy shot at Endymion and engulfed him.

"You wouldn't dare," Endymion shouted and hurled a series of curses and insults at Kunzite.

The Senshi looked at Kunzite in shock, and as Endymion couldn't move at the moment, SailorMars managed to shoot one of her blasts right at the target and hit Endymion's backside full center.

When he saw that, Zoisite laughed gleefully. "Good shot, SailorMars," he applauded.

The black-haired Senshi looked up to him disgustedly. "Zoisite, I don't need your praise. But maybe you need some of my Fire Soul?"

"Forget it, you won't hurt me anyway," the pretty man grinned. "You tried before and didn't succeed!"

"Let's go somewhere else," Kunzite suggested and opened a doorway to Paris. When they hid Endymion in this area with its warped energy lines, it would be difficult for anyone from the Dark Kingdom to get through to him and save him.

The End of Pt.15

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	17. Chapter 16: What happened to Endymion?

**Whatever happened to Endymion?**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.16)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

SailorMoon screamed in horror. "My Tuxedo Kamen! They kidnapped him!"

SailorVenus only sighed. "We had better see to it that we finish off the youma. What about transforming him back, SailorMoon?"

"Yeah, he's pretty strong, but I guess we weakened him enough." SailorJupiter shot another Supreme Thunder bolt at him. "_Now_, SailorMoon!"

The blonde girl with the ridiculous odangos in her hair brandished the moon sceptre and called out "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Immediately the youma turned back into the human referee who looked around in confusion.

"Okay, now that we've settled _that_, we should try to find out where Kunzite brought Tuxedo Kamen," SailorMars said.

"My poor Mamoru," SailorMoon whined. "I'm sure this chief baddie Kunzite will torture him."

"Well, I'd say _Zoisite_ will torture him," Ami pondered, before she looked apologetically at her friend. "Oh, I'm _sorry_, SailorMoon."

"Waaaaah," the blonde wailed. "We _have_ to rescue him!"

"First we have to find him," SailorMars stated matter of factly..

"So what are we waiting for?" SailorMoon asked.

"Well, what would you suggest?" SailorJupiter frowned.

"Hm, let's see. Where should we look for him? Ah, I'd suggest the cake shops!"

"SailorMoon," the raven-haired Senshi sighed tragically. "I suggest we'd return to the Hikawa Shrine, and I'll try to get a reading in the fire."

"That's okay, when I get something to eat," SailorMoon nodded.

"If that's all you can think about." SailorMars shook her head. The blonde girl was so incompetent that she was convinced they should rather choose someone else as the leader of the Senshi - preferably _her_.

"Wonderful! Let's go, I'm hungry."

The five girls changed into their normal seeming and walked back to Hino Rei's home.

On the way they stopped at no less than three snack bars until Usagi was at least moderately full. Makoto shook her head. She didn't like fast food at all.

Finally they arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, and Usagi's first action was to check if Rei had bought any new manga.

"I didn't allow you to read my manga," Rei chided her, before she went to the holy fire. Of course Usagi didn't mind the rebuke at all, especially as her friend had gone to the adjacent room.

Rei began to meditate and soon fell into the trance that enabled her to catch glimpses of the future in the fire. Faint figures formed, until the pictures became clearer.

She saw a foreign town with a tower formed out of metal struts that looked somewhat similar to the Tokyo Tower. Then there was Endymion bound in black energy and Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite surrounded him.

- - -

Usagi giggled helplessly when she browsed through the manga.

Minako shook her head. Usagi was the living proof that there was more than a grain of truth in quite a lot of the jokes about stupid blondes. Maybe she, Minako, should dye her hair into a more intelligent colour.

Ami tried to check some things with her computer when Rei returned.

"It seems they brought Endymion to Paris. I believe I recognized the Eiffel Tower."

"Paris - the capital of love," Usagi sighed with hearts in her eyes.

Rei looked at her. "Sometimes I can almost understand that the Dark Kingdom wants to kill you off," she commented. And sometimes she was even tempted to help them.

"You're mean," the blonde complained.

"Stop arguing," Ami tried to calm them down. "I'd rather point you to the more important question which is: How can we get to Paris?"

"We could take an airplane," Minako proposed.

"But that's _expensive_," Usagi interjected.

"I agree - I couldn't afford such a trip either," Makoto stated.

"And I can't skip my course at cram school again," Ami said.

"But I want to go to Paris and save Mamoru," Usagi wailed.

"We could try to use the Sailor Teleport," Minako suggested.

"True - but how can we free Mamoru when we have to fight against all four of the Dark Kings?" Rei wondered.

"What about hoping that they aren't around?" Minako said wryly.

"One can't say much good about Kunzite - but unfortunately he _is_ pretty intelligent," Ami remarked. "I don't think he'll leave Endymion alone."

"That's bad. But how can we get him back in that case?" Usagi wanted to know.

"We need a plan," Makoto stated.

"Somehow we _always_ need a plan," Minako sighed.

"Well, we can't just teleport to Paris and demand 'Hey, give us back Endymion'", Rei said.

"But I don't know what else to do," Usagi whined.

Suddenly Kunzite materialized in their midst.

"I thought I'd find you here, little girls," he said smugly. When they had dumped Endymion in Paris, a much better idea than the original one had occurred to him.

"Waaaah," Usagi screamed when she saw the tall, silver-haired man and tried to crawl under the flat table.

"What do you want, Kunzite?" Rei hissed. She was more than annoyed that he had found her home.

"I have a proposal to make. You will go into the Dark Kingdom and kill both Queens Beryl and Metallia, and then I'll give you back Prince Endymion."

"Endymion!" Usagi repeated and bumped her head into the tabletop.

"Exactly." Kunzite looked at Usagi's backside that looked out from under the table and shook his head. _This_ blonde clutz had managed to defeat several youma until now? He still couldn't believe it.

"But how are we supposed to destroy them?" Minako asked.

"You have to think about something." Kunzite grinned evilly. "You see, I left Endymion in the tender care of my beloved Zoisite."

"My poor Mamoru," Usagi whined. "Zoisite is so mean!"

"Well, he told me he wanted to try out some interesting things on him." Kunzite ran a hand through his hair.

"I really wonder how you can stand to be in his vicinity," Rei said disgustedly.

"I bet you _don't_ want to know," Kunzite laughed.

"Why not?" Usagi asked curiously. Finally she had decided to leave the safety of the table and examined the handsome villain.

Kunzite grinned at her. "You're under age."

"Why do all people always insist that I'm too young," she sulked.

"Yeah, I must admit, if I _didn't_ know your real age I'd say you're either nine or ten," Rei teased her.

Usagi blew a raspberry at her, and Rei returned the gesture. Kunzite sighed. How were these little brats able to accomplish _anything_?

"Can't you just stop that?" Minako grumbled. "We have a problem right now."

"Indeed." Kunzite smiled nonchalantly, let himself fall back and floated in the air as if he sat in a comfortable chair.

"So what?" Usagi looked at him questioningly.

"It depends if you wish to get your boy-friend back. You only have to work for me."

"Never! You're mean and evil."

"Well, in that case I will allow Zoisite to have his way with Endymion."

"Wouldn't you do that anyway? I don't trust you," Minako said.

"Now I feel really hurt," Kunzite remarked ironically.

"As if _you_ would trust _us_!"

"That depends." Kunzite folded his arms. "I could brainwash you."

"Don't you dare!"

"How would you try to stop me?" He looked coolly at the girl and raised one eyebrow.

"We would find a way."

"I'd say currently you have three possibilities. One - you give me the silver crystal and get back Endymion. Two - you kill Queen Beryl and Metallia and get back Endymion. Three - you do none of the aforementioned and we keep Endymion and kill you whenever the possibility arises and take the silver crystal after all. It's your choice."

"I want to get Endymion back," Usagi shouted.

"You said that often enough," Minako said impatiently.

"But I don't think we can trust him," Rei pointed out. "I'm sure he will grab the silver crystal after we vanquished Queen Beryl and still keep Endymion."

Kunzite chuckled. "Well, if you think too long I might consider keeping Endymion as a little toy for Zoisite."

"Waaaaah"Waaaaah, Usagi wailed. "You can't do that - he's mine!"

"Sure? He belonged to Queen Beryl for a while, and at the moment he's in my possession."

"That doesn't count!"

"Well, he isn't _here_, is he?" Kunzite grinned at Usagi.

"We can't decide that fast," Minako stalled for time.

"Very well. I will give you until tomorrow. But I expect your decision once I'll have returned."

Kunzite disappeared in a flash of blue energy streaks.

"I do hate this guy," Minako breathed.

"He's absolutely mean," Usagi agreed.

"But unfortunately he's pretty strong," Makoto sighed.

"We should immediately join our forces once he returns and blast him," Rei suggested.

"But then he can't tell us where we can find Endymion!"

"I wonder if we couldn't ask Obsidian to help us," Makoto said.

"But Obsidian is evil, too," Usagi exclaimed.

"Obsidian is _not_ evil," the tall girl contradicted vehemently. The others hung their heads. "I guess I should prepare a tasty meal, then he'll join me in no time."

"Well, it won't hurt to try," Minako agreed. "Maybe he can tell us some weakness of Kunzite's."

"Yeah, I'd love to learn about any weakness of that arrogant freak, so that I can blast him into oblivion with my Fire Soul!"

"Good. Makoto, you'll cook something, we'll hide and wait, and when Obsidian arrives we catch him and interrogate him so that he tells us the weaknesses of Kunzite," Minako suggested.

"Exactly!" Rei grinned wickedly, and Ami looked at her dark-haired friend in surprise.

"I assure you, we don't need to interrogate him, he'll tell us everything out of his free will," Makoto assured them.

"That's great," Usagi shouted. "When Makoto cooks I'll get something to eat, too!"

"But you ate through three snack bars on our way here," Ami exclaimed.

"This was over an hour ago!"

The others sighed tragically before they set out on their way to Makoto's.

- - -

Obsidian likewise sighed.

"Are you sure you'll find the fugitive Kings _here_?" he asked Celestine who just dragged him into the seventh ice-cream parlour.

"I know that Nephrite always wanted to try a chocolate parfait," the red-haired girl assured him and finished off the seventh chocolate parfait herself.

"Well, I thought he preferred liquid nourishment such as wine." At least he had rarely seen him eat, but instead he was drinking all the time.

"I guess that's something I should take care of when I have him back. This alcohol just isn't good for him. I want him fully conscious when I show him what it's like to be used by the one you're in love with!"

"But couldn't we look somewhere else? I'm fed up with ice-cream!"

"Do you have a better idea where we can find him?"

"Well, I think we should try a pizzeria for a change."

"I don't think Nephrite likes pizza."

"But Jadeite does. And there's a high probability that Nephrite is where the other Kings are."

"Oh, I didn't know _that_." They left the ice-cream parlour and - to Obsidian's relief - went to a genuine Italian pizzeria. It even had an Italian name, something like 'Da Giuseppe' if he spelled out the curved Latin letters correctly.

Obsidian sighed contentedly. Finally he could eat something of substance. Celestine looked at him with fascination when he gulped down two whole large pizzas with strange denominations like _Quattro stagioni_ and _Prosciutto funghi_.

"Okay, now I'm steeled for the next ice-cream parlour," he announced.

"Well, I must admit I'm getting a bit tired myself," Celestine said hesitantly. "What about returning to the Dark Kingdom? We can continue the search tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command," Obsidian grinned. If it was _her_ decision to return, Queen Beryl would reprimand _her_, not him. "I agree that we probably won't find them today."

"I only hope the Queen won't be too angry." The girl shuddered.

"She'll certainly screech around as usual. What else do you expect?"

"She frightens me quite a bit."

"I don't think there's anyone whom she doesn't frighten."

"You're right," Celestine sighed.

They opened a doorway and returned. Of course they didn't escape a thorough dressing down, but that couldn't be helped.

- - -

"We need a place where we can store Endymion," Kunzite pondered.

"_And_ we need something to eat," Zoisite demanded.

"You're free to fry Endymion and help yourself," Nephrite grinned.

"Phew, you don't expect me to eat rotten meat like _that_? When I want something to nibble at then I prefer it to be sweet." Zoisite gave Kunzite one of his forbidden glances.

"So what are we going to do with the jerk?"

"Queen Beryl will destroy all of you traitors," Endymion hissed.

"I don't think so," Kunzite declared cheerfully.

"My Lord, let me torture him for only five minutes," Zoisite begged. "I'll try to make sure that he'll fully recover."

"I'll second that as long as you silence him," Nephrite said.

"You can't hurt me," Endymion said arrogantly. "I won't give in to a bunch of cowards who can only torment a captive who is at their mercy."

"I don't mind how you call me as long as I have my fun with you." Zoisite smiled at him cruelly. He would pay him back every insult in exquisite pain - it was that easy.

"I thought we wanted to exchange him," Jadeite pointed out. "I fear the Senshi only want him back when he's still fully functional."

Zoisite looked at Jadeite and sulked. "You _sure_?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You spoil me all the fun." He went over to Kunzite, wrapped the arms around his middle and laid his head against his lover's shoulder.

"There, there, little rat," the tall man consoled him and held him close. Actually he was glad that Jadeite brought up this argument as he wasn't so fond of senseless slaughter.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Nephrite inquired.

"Actually I have some ideas," Zoisite mumbled and rubbed his cheek against Kunzite's chest.

"Not now," Kunzite said sternly. "We still need a place where to put Endymion."

"It has to be secure so that he can neither free himself nor be freed by Beryl's troops," Nephrite said thoughtfully.

"And it has to be as uncomfortable as possible," Zoisite demanded. "A mouldy, damp cellar would be perfect."

"I can live with that," Nephrite grinned. "Let's look for a fitting place."

After a while of running around they really found a pretty dilapidated building that was just perfect, as Zoisite found. They gagged Endymion and bound him up with some yards of rope they had procured on the way and left him lie on the moist stone floor.

"We could just 'forget' him here," Zoisite said with an evil gleam in his deep green eyes.

"Yeah, when we need him we just need to fetch him from here," Jadeite agreed. "Although I'm not sure how long he'll keep in this environment."

"Does it matter?" Zoisite giggled and cuddled up to Kunzite.

"Well, it matters a bit," Jadeite said. "But for the time being we can leave him here. And now we should return home. I'm hungry."

Endymion uttered some muffled sounds, but the others ignored him conveniently.

"Oh yes, let's go home," Zoisite chimed. "I have a little appetite, too." He looked greedily at Kunzite.

The silver-haired man opened a doorway back to Tokyo and they went to their homestead.

- - -

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl sat on her throne and wondered why Endymion hadn't returned yet. He had told her that he wanted to follow an idea to collect _lots_ of energy, but until now neither the energy nor Endymion had shown up.

"Endymion, report," she called out telepathically.

No answer.

Beryl scratched her claws over the armrests of her throne. It gave a horrible sound.

"_Endymion_!" she shouted angrily.

No reply.

"_Endymion, if you don't report to me right now I will kill you_!"

Silence.

"Endymion?"

The Queen began to worry.

"Endymion? I hope nothing happened to you, my sweetheart, my love..."

The End of Pt.16

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	18. Chapter 17: The Mars Princess

**The Mars Princess**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.17)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"_Usagi_!" Makoto called out in anger when the blonde lifted another tidbit from the plate. "If you continue that way I'll _never_ manage to finish!"

"But I'm soooo hungry," she mumbled with cheeks stuffed like a hamster.

"Didn't we agree that we wanted to lure Obsidian to my home?"

"Do you really think he can smell the food from here to the Dark Kingdom?" Ami asked skeptically.

"Until now he always arrived just in time when I had finished to cook my meal," Makoto pointed out and slapped Usagi's hand when she tried to fish for another piece of _tenpura_. "Na!"

"Well, if he isn't here in five minutes we should consider eating the _tenpura_ ourselves," Rei decreed. It looked absolutely delicious and really should be eaten right away.

"You're a real master cook," Minako complimented Makoto, too, and managed to snatch a piece of deep-fryed aubergine that she dipped into the _tentsuyu_. "Divine!"

"I agree." Ami tried to hack the recipes into her computer. There were so many ingredients...

"Why don't you go into the other room?" Makoto tried to usher them out. "I need some more space in the kitchen."

"But it smells so good around here." Usagi looked into a jar and got another slap on her fingers.

"Get out!"

"If you insist..." Usagi left the kitchen but didn't relinquish the jar that contained some squares of _mochi_ as she had discovered.

Soon after their departure, Makoto decided to serve them the meal after all. There was no sense in letting it get cold and stale. When Obsidian decided to arrive she would simply prepare something new.

"I wonder if they have telephones in the Dark Kingdom," she sighed.

When they were all devouring the food, the bell rang. Makoto jumped to the door. "Obsidian!" she shouted in excitement. "Come in. How did you know that I had just prepared something to eat?"

"The delicious smell wafted through fissures and cracks in the earth and reached my nostrils," he grinned. Actually it had been pure chance, he just wanted relax from the day of running around with Celestine.

Makoto smiled at him and led him to the low table where the other knelt. "Look, who came..."

"Hello Obsidian." Rei examined him critically. She wasn't sure what she should think about him. True, he belonged to the Dark Kingdom, but on the other hand he seemed to be rather peaceful around Makoto. In a strange leap of thought she wondered whether Jadeite was really able to cook, too, as Zoisite had claimed. She really couldn't believe this.

"Hi! - Do you have a party?" He definitely hadn't expected all of the Senshi here.

"You see, Makoto wanted to cook and invited us," Usagi said while she chewed on a deep-fried _shiitake_.

"I would have called you immediately if you had given me your phone number," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm afraid, we don't have phones in the Dark Kingdom."

"I guess a letter wouldn't reach you either?"

"Probably not. There are too many curious youma around who would rather keep it than pass it to me."

"And what about email?" Ami wanted to know. "The internet reaches the remotest corners of the world."

"I don't have a computer either, sorry."

"Well, then we have to find another way," Makoto said.

"What about smoke signs from the oven?" Rei grinned.

Obsidian grimaced.

"But how _can_ I call you?" the brown-haired girl wanted to now.

"I've never thought about that," Obsidian admitted. "Long-range communication in the Dark Kingdom functions via telepathic calls."

"Can you teach me how that works?" Makoto looked questioningly at him.

"I don't know. In the Dark Kingdom everyone is able to communicate telepathically. It's just like talking. I guess we have to think about something else."

"But what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Well, then you have to visit me every day," she smiled.

Obsidian sighed. Queen Beryl would be furious when he sneaked away from the Dark Kingdom even more often than now. "I don't think I can manage that," he regretted. "I just don't have as much time as I'd like to have."

"So what do you have to do during the time you aren't available?" Rei inquired.

Obsidian sighed once more and lifted his hand to number off his duties. "I have to catch the fugitive Kings, I'm supposed to kill you Senshi, I have to collect energy, I shall retrieve a certain spellbook for Queen Beryl, I ought to train Celestine..." He lifted the other hand. "...then I'm to procure the silver crystal... Ah yes, that was all."

"I told you he's evil," Minako commented.

"Well, obviously he doesn't do it, though," Makoto assured her colleague.

"But Beryl seems to lose more and more of her minions."

"Right," the black-haired Senshi grinned. "Now that Kunzite kidnapped Endymion..."

"He _did_?" Obsidian mused. Now that was interesting, but at least it explained why Beryl was so upset at the moment.

"We _have_ to free Endymion," Usagi interjected, now that her sweetheart's name was mentioned again.

"Remember, we have to find a way to get to Paris to free him," Minako pointed out.

"He's in _Paris_? Now that's interesting." Obsidian nodded. Kunzite chose the place where Beryl's troops would have the greatest difficulties to reach him.

"What's interesting?" Ami asked.

"Paris is located in the middle of the warped energy fields of Europe."

"Warped energy fields?" Rei inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of the lines of power that run over the whole Earth?"

"Oh, you mean ley lines? I just read about them in an article about stone circles in Great Britain. The amateur archeologist Alfred Watkins first postulated their existence in 1921," Ami started to lecture. "Actually they are connecting lines between megalithic monuments and are supposed to form a 'pattern of force'."

"Well, probably it's them," Obsidian nodded. "We don't call them ley lines, though. Their energy can be used to fuel our magick - for example it's absolutely easy to levitate along one of those lines. But back to Paris... There was a kind of magickal accident a while ago in that town, and the lines got tangled badly."

"I didn't know you worked in other regions than Greater Tokyo," Makoto said fascinatedly.

"You never asked."

"But doesn't that mean it'll be pretty difficult to free Endymion?" Ami wondered. "We might experience difficulties with the Sailor Teleport when we have to jump into such a disturbed energy field, too."

"Well, I can neither open a doorway nor teleport to Paris," Obsidian stated.

"That's too bad. - But why don't you eat a bit while we try to figure out what we can do?" Makoto fetched a bowl and a pair of lacquered chopsticks and gave them Obsidian.

He thanked her with a smile, knelt down and tried her newest creations.

"I thought we wanted to interrogate him?" Usagi suddenly blurted out.

"Usagi, you have the diplomatic skills of a Mongolian horde," Rei said with a withering look at her.

Obsidian examined the Senshi in surprise. "You want to interrogate me? Why? And about what?"

"Well," Minako took heart and asked him directly. "Do you know if Kunzite has a weakness that we can take advantage of?"

"Actually I know only of one weakness he has"

"Zoisite, huh?" Rei grimaced. "Unfortunately _this_ is a weakness I wouldn't want to exploit."

"Sorry, but that's all I know. Kunzite _is_ the strongest of the four Kings and unfortunately he usually knows what he does."

"But I can't believe he's that perfect!" Rei's gaze darkened visibly.

"And who knows if Obsidian tells us everything he knows?" Minako pointed out.

"If there was a possibility I'd already have done something against him," Obsidian grumbled. "I still have a score to settle with him, too."

"So? And what would that be?"

"That's of no concern to you." His tone of voice was final. Obsidian didn't want to be reminded of the oath he had forced him to take. "Kunzite is strong enough that no one but Queen Beryl can stand against him."

"That's frustrating." Rei folded her hands in the typical Fire Soul gesture. "I'd love to blast him into oblivion!"

"Trust me, you're not alone," Obsidian told her.

"Maybe we could collect all the people who want to get rid of him and work together with them."

"Have you ever considered joining up with the Dark Kingdom? At the moment you'll find quite a lot of allies against Kunzite there, including Queen Beryl herself."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" She thought a moment. "But on the other hand when they are so much against Kunzite..."

"But Rei!" Ami called out scandalized.

"If you like I can take you with me," Obsidian offered her. "It gets more and more boring in the Dark Kingdom in the last time."

"Hm. It might be not so bad an idea to work against the Dark Kingdom from within," Rei pondered. "Then I could strike when they least expect it and maybe even free Naru and kill Beryl in the process."

"I wouldn't do it." Ami shook her head. "I guess Beryl will brainwash you immediately after your arrival."

"Hm. That's true." Rei frowned.

"Indeed. Beryl has just ordered a big brainwashing action for the youma," Obsidian nodded.

"Oh-oh," Makoto said. "You should also think about the fact that our strength lies in cooperation, Rei. Alone we aren't that strong."

"Is there something more to eat?" Usagi interjected. As long as Mamoru wasn't mentioned, the discussion was boring anyway.

"Sure." Makoto went to the kitchen and filled the bowls again.

"So much for our planning," Minako sighed.

"Why don't we just go to Paris and free our Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi whined.

"Because we can't teleport there and we don't have money for plane tickets," Minako sighed exasperatedly.

"Couldn't Obsidian buy the tickets for us?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Why should I?"

"Hm. Because you have still a score to settle with Kunzite?" Rei offered.

"But that doesn't mean I will pay for your plane tickets!"

"And how are we supposed to get to Paris?" Usagi nagged.

"Walk."

"Please, Obsidian," Makoto asked him and looked at him out of her large, tourmaline green eyes. "Don't you have any money resources in the Dark Kingdom that you can use?"

"All of the money we used here was stolen," he admitted. At least that was what Nephrite and Kunzite had done.

"So they _are_ evil after all," Ami stated.

"It's difficult to conjure money that looks genuine enough."

"I wouldn't want to use stolen money," Minako declared.

"Then it's _your_ turn to suggest something," Rei said with a shrug.

"But I want my Tuxedo Kamen back," Usagi wailed.

"Maybe you could offer Kunzite something in exchange for him," Obsidian proposed.

"What about Usagi?" Rei suggested.

"No, I don't think he'd want her," Obsidian shook the head.

"Waaaaaah!" Usagi yammered. "You are soooo mean!"

"You don't do much more than whine and cry. I guess you could drive them insane," Rei stated matter-of-factly.

"I bet she wouldn't need more than five minutes for that," Obsidian nodded.

Rei grinned evilly. "As I said."

Ami looked at her in shock. "But she's the Moon Princess..."

"Who claims that anyway?" Obsidian had never seen this fabled Princess himself.

"Well, SailorMoon turned into the Moon Princess after Zoisite stabbed Tuxedo Kamen with an ice crystal," Makoto told him. "She was really beautiful, regal..."

Obsidian examined Usagi thoroughly. "Sorry, these are attributes I just can't connect with _her_."

"Actually Luna thought at first that _I_ was the Princess," Rei said.

"But later even Usagi asked _me_ if _I_ was the Princess," Minako pointed out.

Obsidian looked from one of the girls to the other. Each of them would have been a better Princess than SailorMoon, he thought.

"But I _am_ the Moon Princess," Usagi pouted. "_Everybody_ can see that!"

"You're a clutzy crybaby. Everybody can see _that_," Rei contradicted. Immediately tears started to flow from Usagi's deep blue eyes.

"That's not true," she sniffed. "You're really mean again!"

"See? She whines again."

"But you _were_ mean to her," Ami chided the black-haired girl.

"Truth hurts, huh?"

"Well, I imagine a princess completely differently," Obsidian said. "But probably there are different kinds of princesses." He looked thoughtfully at the odango-haired girl. "Maybe you should try to exchange her for Endymion after all. I'm sure you'd get her back in no time."

'Who said we'd want her back', Rei thought. "Well, we could try it."

"You can't actually want to do that to me," Usagi protested. "I'm your leader! And Kunzite is even meaner than Rei!"

"Why did you choose her as leader of the Senshi anyway?" Obsidian wondered.

"Luna told us we should let her be the leader and she gave her the moon sceptre," Makoto explained.

Rei preferred not to comment on that. She _knew_ Usagi used the sceptre for lots of things not connected with her position.

"Too bad," Obsidian commented.

"You're mean, too," Usagi muttered. "I'm the Moon Princess and no one but me can use the sceptre!"

"We've never tried that," Rei observed. "Usagi, why don't you give me the scepter so that we can try it out?"

"It's mine," Usagi pouted and held it securely.

"You just don't want me to succeed," Rei accused.

"I'm sure you can wield it much more expertly," Obsidian told the black-haired girl.

"Exactly."

Usagi held on to the sceptre. It was hers and hers alone. No one else but she was able to use it anyway. She looked at Obsidian. He was at least as mean as Kunzite, and to be sure she should punish him in the name of the Moon.

"Well, if you insist to be the leader, you should figure out a plan how to rescue Tuxedo Kamen now," Rei said and gazed at her.

"But I don't know anything," she whined.

"I suggest exchanging her and then you can choose a new leader," Obsidian moaned.

"I agree."

"Shall I wrap her in some nice wrapping paper?" Obsidian grinned and examined Usagi.

"Waaaaah!" The blonde jumped up in shock.

"But Rei... We can't..." Ami began.

"Would you please fetch a rope or something like that?" Obsidian asked and tried to catch Usagi who screamed and fled.

"Mako, where do you have a rope?" Rei giggled.

"You don't want to actually _do_ this!" Ami gasped. Makoto wasn't convinced either that it was a good idea.

Minako looked from Ami to Makoto to Rei and then decided to run after Obsidian. She couldn't allow him to chase poor Usagi.

Ami agreed with Minako and hurried after her, while Rei rummaged through some drawers to find a rope or something similar.

Finally Obsidian caught Usagi and held her. As neither Minako nor Ami could stop in time, they crashed into them and fell down in a heap. Makoto sighed. They messed up her whole apartment.

"Where's the rope?" Obsidian shouted as Usagi struggled hard to escape and Minako and Ami tried to free her. Rei threw him a clothes-line that she had just found, and Obsidian tried to tie up the blonde odango-head.

Unfortunately Minako and Ami were as eager to untie her, and so they ended up in a big tangle of four persons. Rei couldn't help but giggle, while Makoto decided to close her eyes and pretend that nothing happened.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Obsidian tried to tug his hand out of a loop of rope, but Minako grinned triumphantly and held the other end.

Rei held her sides - the picture was hilarious.

"I'm caught," Ami protested. "Let me go! - I thought you wanted _Usagi_!"

"When Minako would let go of my hand..."

"Certainly not - I have to save Usagi!" Minako declared.

"I want to get out of here," Usagi squealed. She lay on the bottom of the heap, next to Ami, and felt somehow floored.

"I want out, too," the blue-haired girl complained.

"Mako, do you have a camera somewhere?" Rei asked her friend, who just shook her head. "What a pity!"

"We should do that more often," Obsidian said cheerfully. He couldn't remember when he'd last had so much fun. Especially Usagi's face was worth seeing.

"I strongly disagree," Ami groaned.

"Mako, why don't you save _me_ for a change? - Although I must admit it's fun to be bound together with a handful of pretty girls."

"Obsidian!" Makoto called out and tried to pull him free. She didn't like it when he was too close to the other girls, even when they were her friends.

"Ah, you help me at last," he had with satisfaction. "I feared you didn't like me anymore."

"Of course I like you," Makoto assured him. "You look a lot like my old senpai!"

"Tsk, and I thought I was unique."

"Haven't you noticed? Makoto believes every good-looking boy looks like her old senpai," Rei explained.

"Interesting. - Well, do you free me now?"

"Well, let's see." Makoto tried to disentangle him from the long clothes-line, but as the others still struggled, she soon joined them in the tangle.

"I guess now it might take a little longer," Obsidian commented dryly.

"I want out," Usagi whined again.

"Never again," Minako sighed. Usagi squeaked as one of her ponytails got caught under Makoto. "This is demeaning," the other blonde muttered.

"I think it's funny," Obsidian grinned. "You're nicer than I thought."

Makoto beamed at him. "You see - Obsidian _isn't_ evil!"

Rei still stood apart from them, looked at the heap and laughed at the sight.

"Rei, now get us out of here!" Minako demanded.

The black-haired girl procured a pair of scissors and looked down at the heap. "What do you offer me for freeing you?" she asked.

"What do you want to have?" Minako asked back.

"I want out of here," Usagi whined once more.

"I want to try out the moon sceptre," Rei stated.

"But that's mine," Usagi protested.

"Well, then we have to spend the rest of the evening bound together," Obsidian said with amusement.

"Actually I must admit I don't mind too much," Minako giggled. She was on the top of the heap next to Obsidian and examined him thoroughly. He _was_ really cute, just like the rest of the guys from the Dark Kingdom. It was so unfair that they were evil.

"I'll do what you want," Usagi panted. "I only want out."

"Well, then give me the sceptre," Rei grinned.

"When I'm free again. Currently it's lying below me."

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise."

Rei cut them free, and they stood up from the ground. Usagi yammered when she tried to straighten up.

"So." Rei held out her hand and Usagi looked thoughtfully at her sceptre.

"But you'll give it back to me!"

"I just want to see if it's true that only a member of the royal family can wield it," Rei explained.

Hesitatingly, Usagi gave her the moon sceptre.

Rei gazed at it. The moon sceptre was the sign of the leader of the Senshi, Luna had said, and the black-haired girl still thought that she was a much better leader than the clutzy blonde crybaby.

"But what do you want to use it on?" Ami asked her.

Currently only the five Senshi and Obsidian were in Makoto's apartment, so what should Rei use to prove that she also was able to use the silver crystal?

"Well, I could try to heal Obsidian from all evil," she pondered.

"If you think you'll accomplish something with it," Obsidian shrugged.

"At least this would make some sense," Minako said.

"Hm, but what am I supposed to say? _Moon Healing Escalation_ somehow doesn't sound appropriate. I wonder whether it works when I try out _Mars Healing Escalation_."

"Well, you aren't the Moon Princess after all," Usagi commented poutily.

"I wonder if there was a Mars Princess," Rei said thoughfully.

"There is no higher developed life on Mars," Ami lectured. "And I don't think there was any a thousand years ago. I guess the names of the Senshi are just symbolic."

"Actually there wasn't even life on the Moon," Obsidian pointed out. "Queen Serenity only created her realm after she had stolen the silver crystal. Without its energy the Moon would have stayed as lifeless as before or nowadays."

"Well, I'll try it." Rei took out her transformation pen to turn into SailorMars, so that she could call upon her supernatural powers. "Mars Healing Escalation!" she called out, and a pink light flowed from the sceptre and engulfed Obsidian.

"Hey, that tickles," he giggled. "And why has it to be _pink_? I don't like that colour."

"Hm. Obviously _something_ works when Rei uses the sceptre, but why doesn't Obsidian change into something else?" Ami wondered.

"I told you he isn't evil," Makoto beamed at the violet-haired young man.

"At least this is the proof that not only the Moon Princess can use the sceptre and the silver crystal," SailorMars said with satisfaction.

"Everybody with magickal powers can use the silver crystal," Obsidian stated. "My father did it as well."

"That's unfair. I'm someone special that I can use it," Usagi yammered.

"You're a clutzy crybaby. What more special would you like to be?" SailorMars said acidly.

"Perhaps Rei should try to change _you_ back." Obsidian grinned at Usagi. "I bet she'll turn you into a frog."

Makoto grinned as well. "You're right. One use of the sceptre - Usagi becomes a frog, one more - she turns back into the Princess, and so on."

"Why are you always so mean to me? Rei, give me back my sceptre!"

"I think she'd be easier to handle when turned into a frog," Obsidian laughed and looked invitingly at the raven-haired girl.

SailorMars giggled and brandished the sceptre again. "Mars Healing Escalation!" The pink glow engulfed Usagi, and suddenly she turned into the seeming of Princess Serenity. "Oops."

"What a pity," Obsidian pouted. "No frog. But we could try to exchange _her_ against Endymion."

"True." SailorMars looked at the white gowned girl with an evil grin.

"Fine. Then I'll wrap up the Moon Princess and bring her to Kunzite, and in exchange for her I'll fetch Endymion. But we'll need something like the silver crystal so that Kunzite will take her."

"_What_!" Princess Serenity looked at them in utter shock.

"Be strong, SailorMoon," SailorMars said. "I have a _wonderful_ idea to save Endymion. Obsidian will bring you to Kunzite and tell him he wants Endymion in exchange for you. You will stay with them until we have Endymion, and then we'll free you. - Mako, do you have some jewellery that we can fake the silver crystal?"

"I guess so. Just a moment."

"Okay." Obsidian looked at SailorMars with admiration. She was truly a leader.

"You don't really want to do that?" Ami asked incredulously.

"Of course," Obsidian told her. "I think it's a great idea." Of course Kunzite would never be fooled by some fake silver crystal, but burdening him with SailorMoon alone would be fun enough.

"So do I," SailorMars grinned.

"Do you think we can use _this_?" Makoto had found a cheap faceted glass stone that shimmered in all colours of the rainbow.

"This is perfect," SailorMars nodded. "Take this, Usagi, then your masquerade is complete."

Serenity complied silently. She still hadn't completely understood what was going on.

"But it's only a stone. It doesn't look like the moon sceptre at all," Obsidian pointed out.

"That's true," SailorMars said thoughtfully. "But do you really think they'll notice? There was a time when SailorMoon didn't have the sceptre at all, but only used her tiara. So why can't we just convince them that she's so powerful in her Moon Princess seeming that she doesn't need it anymore?"

"Well, you have a point," Obsidian stated. "Then let's go. I'll open a doorway and bring her to Kunzite and the others."

"Okay." SailorMars grinned at Serenity who still stood there like a statue.

"Come with me." Obsidian took Serenity's hand and dragged her through the black gate he had created.

"What? How? Why?" she stuttered, and SailorMars giggled at the sight.

"He's kidnapping her," Amy shouted.

"No, he doesn't. He's not evil," Makoto tried to calm her down.

Minako couldn't grasp the actions, so fast had they occured. Normally Usagi needed far longer until anything was set into motion.

"I wonder how I would look like as a Mars Princess," SailorMars pondered as she peered into the mirror that hung in the tiny hallway of Makoto's apartment.

"But Usagi is the rightful leader of the Senshi," Minako pointed out.

"Well, now she's helping to free Endymion. Isn't that something the leader of the Senshi should do?" SailorMars asked.

"I don't think she was aware what she has gotten herself into this time." Minako shook her head.

"That's _her_ problem," SailorMars grinned. "Now we'll wait for them to return Endymion, and when we have changed him into Mamoru again, we can still decide if we want Usagi back."

"Of _course_ we want her back," Minako declared.

"Indeed," Ami agreed. "We can't leave her alone among these villains."

- - -

Kunzite and Zoisite still enjoyed the fact that they didn't have to do any more evil deeds on Queen Beryl's behalf. They lay on the sofa in their living room and watched the _Army of Darkness_ videos, Zoisite's current favourite flicks.

Well, to be honest, they were more occupied with cuddling around, and the running TV set was only a convenient alibi when they kissed passionately.

Obsidian, who had materialized in the hallway, entered the living room with the blonde girl in tow. She still hadn't understood completely what was going on.

"Hello, you two lovebirds," Obsidian said cheerfully.

"Hm?" Zoisite lifted his coppery golden head and looked up. Kunzite stayed just where he was. He refused to be disturbed by Obsidian, especially when he felt so well with his beloved in his arms.

"I have a present for you," Obsidian announced.

"I know that movie," Serenity commented when she saw the TV set.

"What?" Zoisite looked irritated at the Moon Princess. "Aren't you under age? That movie is rated!" He sat up and put on a slight frown. Now Kunzite also had the chance to sit up. His gleaming silvery white hair was dishevelled, and his white shirt was unbuttoned and showed parts of his tanned skin and powerful physique.

"Did I disturb you somehow?" Obsidian grinned.

"Of course you've disturbed us," Kunzite sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "Why did you bring the Moon Princess here?"

"The Senshi want to exchange her for Endymion."

"Indeed? And what makes them think we'd accept her?" Kunzite decided to straighten his clothes. At the moment he didn't look much like a person to be respected, he feared. But that could be helped. One thought, and he was clad in his usual grey uniform, complete with cape.

Somehow he still felt most comfortable in this, even though Zoisite couldn't understand it. His beloved preferred outfits that emphasized his beauty - not that he needed it in any way. Kunzite smiled at him before he turned back to the problem at hand.

"So you want to relinquish the silver crystal to us after all?" he asked the girl. Well, at least that would make up for the disruption of his little tête-à-tête with Zoisite.

"Rei took it away from me," Serenity sulked, completely forgetting that she was supposed to deceive the Dark Kings.

"Pardon!" Kunzite frowned at her, then at Obsidian. "She's absolutely useless without the silver crystal."

"Sure," he agreed. "But then, she's useless _with_ it as well."

"I could torture her a bit," Zoisite proposed with a really nasty grin. "Maybe she's at least useful for _that_."

"But - he can't do this to me, can he?" Usagi sqeaked and clung to Obsidian who couldn't stand that at all.

"Of course I can," Zoisite declared with his sweetest smile and conjured a sharp, long ice-blade.

"Put it away, Zoisite, I need her alive," Obsidian told him.

"_You_ need _her_!" Zoisite looked at Obsidian in utter bewilderment.

"If _you_ don't want her, I'll give her to Queen Beryl as a present."

"Hm." Kunzite gazed thoughtfully at the frightened girl. "This opens up completely new possibilities," he said with an amused smile. "I'm sure she'll get on Beryl's nerves pretty fast, and thoroughly at that."

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

"Good. You may keep her for this purpose."

"Oh, how can I show my gratitude for your mercy, mighty Lord Kunzite?" Obsidian exclaimed ironically. Sometimes - or rather most of the time - Kunzite was insufferable. Kunzite and Zoisite really deserved each other, he thought.

"Well, I will think about some appropriate means," the silver-haired man declared, deliberately ignoring Obsidian's sarcasm.

"I will wait for your decision." Obsidian examined Kunzite with a thoughtful gaze. It was too bad that he didn't dare to challenge the man.

"Later. Now you may take the Moon Princess to Queen Beryl, and we will wait for the results."

"As you wish."

"You are dismissed." Kunzite haughtily waved his hand.

Obsidian chose not to acknowledge the command. He tugged Serenity to a chair and placed her there. She still gazed wide-eyed around.

"You don't want to leave her here?" Kunzite looked from Obsidian to the blonde and back.

"_I_ don't mind." Zoisite played with another ragged ice-blade of his.

"At the moment Beryl won't be in her audience chamber - she has to sleep once in a while, too - and I don't intend to drag the Princess along all the time."

"Fine." Zoisite went over to Serenity and looked down at her with a smile that sent icy shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and whimpered in terror. Zoisite was so mean!

"When I slit her throat, she'll be silent immediately," Zoisite commented conversationally and lifted his icy knife.

"But she has to be alive when she's supposed to drive Queen Beryl insane," Kunzite pointed out.

"If you kill her now, you'll have to find an equal replacement," Obsidian warned.

"That's difficult," Zoisite pouted. "But I really want to have some fun."

"You'll have to find another plaything."

"Well." Zoisite turned around, looked up to Kunzite and went to him. He let the ice-crystal disappear and wrapped his arms around his beloved's middle.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. Plaything! He'd have to talk with the little rat when they were alone again.

Obsidian shook his head. "I'll be back in two hours or three."

"Two or three hours!" Zoisite squealed.

"It could take even a bit longer. I'm returning to the other Senshi."

"Well, we'll just bind her and gag her, then we can get back to our former occupation," Kunzite suggested and tenderly stroked Zoisite's hair.

"Whatever you wish. I'll go play around as well."

"But fetch her as fast as possible," Kunzite demanded. He had something else in his mind than babysitting the Moon Princess.

"We'll see."

"Kunzite-sama, I have another idea of how to torture her," Zoisite chimed. "Let's turn on some game show or karaoke show and let her watch it." He grinned evilly.

"Oh yes, I love karaoke," Serenity exclaimed.

"Okay, then we'll skip that," Zoisite sighed. He had thought it was such a nice idea.

"I can sing unaccompanied, too," she threatened and started to sing loud and off key. Kunzite grimaced, the he waved his hand and Serenity was thoroughly gagged. She gave him a deadly stare.

Obsidian laughed. "Have fun!" In the next instant he had opened a doorway and teleported to Makoto's apartment.

Another wave of Kunzite's hand, and the blonde girl was bound in ropes of black energy.

"We will retreat to our private chambers now," Kunzite told her. "We will be back - well, when we're back." He grinned and lifted Zoisite onto his arms.

Zoisite grinned, too, and stuck out his tongue at Serenity before he laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder and let him teleport them upstairs.

Serenity grumbled something into her gag. Zoisite and Kunzite were really mean.

The End of Pt.17

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	19. Chapter 18: Queen Beryl in Peril

**Queen Beryl in Peril**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.18)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

SailorMars sat in Makoto's living room and admired the moon - or currently rather the _mars_ - sceptre. It had been a fine scheme by Queen Serenity to claim that only members of her family could wield it!

But now she had proven the claim wrong, and that meant she could convince the others that they had to choose _her_ as new leader of the Senshi. Who but her had the inborn power of second sight, and who else was properly educated both spiritually and secular?

"Hi, I'm back," Obsidian stated when he materialized in Makoto's apartment.

"And? Where's Endymion?" Ami asked him anxiously.

"I guess he's still where he was - you can't expect that they manage to fetch him so fast. Think of these warped energy lines around Paris..."

"And what about Usagi?"

"They want to check her for authenticity."

"Well, they only need to threaten her a bit. With her screaming and wailing around there should be no doubt about her authenticity," the black-haired Senshi shrugged.

"How can you be so cruel?" Ami said scandalized. "Usagi _is_ the Moon Princess and our leader after all!"

"What has she done to earn that position, anyway?" SailorMars looked at the other girls.

"I'm sure that's one of the big mysteries," Obsidian grinned.

"Luna and Artemis said that she's the Moon Princess and thus the leader of us," Minako pointed out.

"They're entitled to make mistakes, too." SailorMars grinned at the others. "Is there anyone around who wants to challenge my position as new leader of the Sailor Senshi?""

"Well, Usagi isn't there and you have the sceptre," Minako commented.

"I still think that only Usagi is the rightful leader," Ami stated.

"I'd say we should let SailorMars prove herself. When she gets more things done than Usagi, I'm with her," Makoto said. She was always the most practical of the girls.

"Good choice." SailorMars nodded with satisfaction.

"I think you will be a better Senshi leader than SailorMoon, and if it is only because I don't think anyone can be worse," Obsidian grinned.

"Thank you very much," she said wryly. "I propose we start right now to figure out a way to take on Queen Beryl. We have tarried around much too long. Once she's eliminated, we'll get rid of Queen Metallia, and then we will heal the poor youma and everything will be fine again."

"Great. When do you start?" Obsidian looked at the energetic girl.

"First we need to figure out something to distract Queen Beryl so that we can sneak into the Dark Kingdom and attack her while her attention is directed at something else."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well. Where did you leave Usagi?"

"She's in Kunzite's and Zoisite's house."

"Then you have to get her back from there and plant her in the Dark Kingdom. Endymion just has to wait."

"That's no problem," Obsidian said. He looked at the black-haired girl in admiration. If the Senshi had let her do the planning from the start, Beryl would have been eliminated by now.

"You can't do that," Minako protested.

"Indeed - I'm sure Queen Beryl will kill her immediately," Ami supported the blonde.

"I don't think so," SailorMars disagreed. "She'll try to brainwash her - but then, you can't wash what's plainly not there."

"Exactly," Obsidian giggled. "And we have quite a personnel shortage at the moment. Currently there's only Celestine around except for me."

"I'm pretty sure Usagi is a greater threat for the Dark Kingdom when she's supposed to work _for_ them than otherwise."

"How can you be so mean?" Ami frowned.

"Mean? I'm just telling the truth."

"She'll ruin the Dark Kingdom in no time," Obsidian agreed.

"Great. The less work for us," SailorMars commented.

"It's really obvious that you're the perfect leader," Obsidian told her.

"I know. And now you should go, fetch Usagi and drop her in the Dark Kingdom," she commanded the violet-haired man.

"What do I get for following your orders?"

"Your freedom from the Dark Kingdom slavery?"

"That's not enough."

"Well, Makoto - your turn!"

"Ahm." The tall girl look surprised, then she blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got the crush on him - so be creative!"

"That's unfair," Obsidian remarked. "I'm supposed to follow _your_ command, not hers."

"So what would you consider a fitting payment?"

"Suggest something."

"Well", SailorMars frowned. "I could do a fire reading for you."

"Hm, that would be interesting, indeed."

"What would you like to know? Your future? The past?"

"Actually I'm pretty much interested in the past."

"If you like we can go to the Hikawa Shrine right now."

"Good. I'll open a doorway, then we don't have to walk."

"Great." The girls stepped through and Obsidian followed. In the next instant they were at the Hikawa shrine. Makoto gave him a dazzling smile. Those doorways were really practical.

"Come." SailorMars finally changed back into her normal seeming and led them into the sanctum where the holy fire burned. It was a nice change that this time Usagi wasn't there and asked for something to eat or the newest manga first.

"Ask your question so that I have a focus to meditate upon."

"Does it have to be something about me or can you find out something about others as well?"

"Well, I can try it. But it's easier when the subject one wants to know something about is around."

"Well, I want to know if Kunzite was together with Zoisite in the past, too."

"I can try to check it out - but why do you want to know _that_?"

"I'm sure it would anger Zoisite pretty much if he knew that he wasn't the number one in Kunzite's life for all time. We still have to settle a certain score, you know."

"Alright." Rei grinned. "Helping you to settle a score with these two is something I'll gladly assist you with." She knelt down in front of the fire and tried to get into her meditative trance.

Obsidian and the other girls watched the fire as well, but for them it held no information.

Rei recited the formulas that helped her to concentrate. It was difficult to conjure pictures from past events when she didn't know much about the subject.

Slowly but surely her consciousness slipped away and pictures of the past appeared.

She saw a scene that took place in a palace. When she made it out correctly, Zoisite seemed to train Endymion in unarmed martial combat. She was so surprised that she snapped out of her trance.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"What did you see?" Obsidian inquired.

"I'm not so sure about it - but it seems that Zoisite trained Endymion. They looked to be about the same age. I mean, our dear Prince Endymion knew Zoisite in the past and they weren't enemies then!"

"That's interesting," Obsidian stated.

"Indeed! I have to find out more about that." Rei recited her mantras and fell into the trance again.

Once more she saw Endymion and Zoisite who were engaged in their training. Somehow the young Dark King was different in her reading. He seemed to be much more bright and cheerful and his nowadays ever present inclination to cruelty seemed to lack as well.

When the door to the training hall opened and Kunzite entered, she discovered similar changes in him, too. He was clad in a long, black robe that was embroidered in silver with ancient magickal symbols at cuffs and hems.

"Aha," she muttered, this time without falling out of her trance. Kunzite leaned against the wall with folded arms and watched the two combatants - or rather Zoisite - with an appraising smile.

When the session was over only a short while later, Kunzite bowed to Endymion.

"You have done well, my prince," he said. "Am I allowed to abduct your trainer now?"

"Sure, honoured Master Mage. I'm sure Jadeite is already waiting for me. He wants to show me his newest invention."

"I hope it won't explode again like the last one. - Oh, no, that didn't blow up, it just fell apart, if I remember correctly," Kunzite said with amusement. Jadeite was an excellent engineer, but his pet projects usually turned out to be more entertaining than useful. At least he had managed to get Endymion interested in natural sciences that way, and this was a major achievement in itself.

Zoisite walked over to Kunzite and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry that it took a bit longer, but I had to give our prince some extra lessons. He went to some parties too many and put on some unnecessary weight." The young man examined Kunzite thoroughly. "You should invest some more time in sports again, too," he remarked. "You'll lose all of your nice figure if you only sit over your books."

"I always thought you were training enough, little rat," he grinned and played with the long, coppery golden ponytail of his lover.

"Well, I have to hurry," Endymion interjected and went in direction of the showers. "Have fun, you two."

"Sure. - Please try not to be late for your class tomorrow morning, my Prince. I have a conference at noon so I have to finish the lesson punctually."

"_I'll_ be there in time," Endymion said with an amused gaze at the two men and winked at Zoisite.

"I'll try not to tire him too much," the small man giggled.

"Shhht," Kunzite grinned. "Shouldn't you get into the shower as well?"

Rei decided she'd seen enough and left the trance.

"Well, tough luck," she told Obsidian. "At least in the time I conjured up Kunzite and Zoisite seemed to be lovers as well."

"That's a pity," Obsidian sighed. "So what exactly did you see?"

"Zoisite even gave Kunzite a kiss in public!"

"So what? That's nothing new."

"Well, I think it was enough."

"I thought you saw something really interesting. Or maybe something really hot..."

"Hentai!" Rei said and shook her head. "I'm no one to pry into other people's bed chambers."

"What a pity," Obsidian regretted. "I find especially that very intriguing."

"Well," Rei said thoughtfully, "it depends on what you offer me for it."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Some insights into the magick you use in the Dark Kingdom." It was unfair that the Dark Kings had much more possibilities to use their powers while the Senshi had to stick to their limited formulas.

"Deal."

"Deal!" She grinned and recited her mantras once more and fell into the trance. Actually she had to admit that it _was_ somehow interesting - she'd always wanted to know how two _guys_ did it.

Obsidian waited curiously.

When Rei got out of her trance again, she blushed furiously. "Well, that's worth at least two major spells," she said.

"Sure! But now tell me about it," Obsidian demanded.

"One spell before I tell you and one afterwards. - Ah, by the way, Ami, I guess you'd rather go and cook some tea or read something."

"Why?" the blue-haired girl asked in confusion, but Rei's attention was already directed at Obsidian.

"So, what do you wish to learn?"

"I want to be able to open such doorways as you always do."

"But that's easy!" Obsidian created a gate seemingly from nothing. "See?"

"Huh!" Rei saw only how he lifted his hand, and then the black energy door was there. "What kind of power do you invoke?"

"I only bend an energy line and connect it to another one that's at the place where I wish to go."

"How can you grasp those lines? I can't even see them."

"Not?" Obsidian looked at her in utter amazement. "I would have difficulties _not_ to see them." He really wondered how the Senshi powers worked when they couldn't even tap into the world's magickal energy flows.

"Just a moment." Rei recited her mantras and looked once more into the fire. Slowly but surely a vision entered her mind. She saw the Earth, spun into a cocoon of glowing energy lines. They formed a thick net that had energy concentrations at the two poles, just like the magnetic field of the Earth. Some more energy centers were located at points of ancient power, such as Stonehenge in England, the desert drawings of Nazca or the Uluru in Australia. When she left her trance, though, Rei couldn't see the lines anymore. "This seems to be more difficult than expected."

"I see the lines all the time - they surround us and they form the conducts and sources of our magickal energy."

"No wonder that you can use your powers in a much more flexible way. We have only our formulas to attack."

"Isn't that a bit one-sided? - But if you can't see the flows, you can't open a doorway."

"Can't you teach me to see them?"

"I don't know. I never realized that someone _can't_ see the energy lines."

"I guess I have to figure it out for myself," Rei sighed. "But when I'll finally have figured out how it works you _will_ show me how to open a doorway, won't you?"

"Sure. You just have to connect the line from where you are with the line from where you want to go, and the connection is the doorway. By the way, it's black because the flows interfere partly where they are crossed," he added, when he remembered a part of a textbook which Antimony had forced him to learn.

Rei and Ami looked at him in fascination. Obviously the baddies from the Dark Kingdom had much more indepth knowledge of the forces they used than the Senshi. It was really unfair.

"And now tell me what you have seen!"

Rei went over to him and whispered him her findings in the ear.

"Oh!" Obsidian said cheerfully. "It seems this fire reading is better than watching a movie."

The black-haired girl blushed deeply red. "Well, if you concentrate you can see everything in pretty clear pictures."

"I want to hear it, too," Makoto demanded.

"Better not, Mako. Trust me."

"I wonder if I'm able to learn this fire reading," Obsidian mused.

"Well, that's something I was born with. I don't know if it can be taught. - And now the second spell! I wish to learn how to float around like you do."

"You just have to tap into the energy lines and then you simply levitate. It's absolutely easy."

Rei sighed. "Well, I'll get back to that, too, when I know how to see those flows." She definitely had to find a way to see those lines without having to meditate upon the fire of the shrine.

"Actually _I_ wonder how you can use any of your powers _without_ being able to tap into the lines."

"Well, we just turn into our Senshi seeming and call upon our powers by using the formulas Luna or Artemis told us," Ami explained. "I must admit I never thought on that." Probably their transformation pens were the true source of the Senshi powers.

"It seems to me that you don't have the slightest idea what you're doing with your powers."

"Well, we were only told how to invoke our attacks," Makoto defended them. "It isn't our fault."

"And I have been always told one should never use one's magickal powers without profound training."

"Well, it's useless to immerse ourselves in this discussion," Rei changed the topic. "Obsidian, you still have to bring Usagi to Queen Beryl."

"Whatever you wish."

"Furthermore you have to keep us informed about Queen Beryl's upcoming plans."

"Okay," Obsidian nodded. "See you later." He opened a doorway to fetch SailorMoon.

- - -

Obsidian discovered SailorMoon - or rather Princess Serenity - still bound and gagged in the living room of the mansion where he had left her. There was no sign of the other Kings.

Kunzite and Zoisite were probably enjoying their favourite pastime again, while he had no idea what the other two might be up to.

Obsidian took the girl just as she was and transported into Beryl's audience chamber. He bowed his head in deference and presented 'his catch'.

"Obsidian," the Queen acknowledged him. "What have you brought me here? Isn't this the obnoxious moon brat whose only task in life seems to be to annoy me?"

"Yeah! I've found her."

"Wonderful." The red-haired woman stood up from her throne and smiled evilly at the frightened girl. "So what do you propose shall I do with you?" she asked her musingly. Torturing and killing her definitely would be too easy and not rewarding enough.

Serenity only made some muffled sounds through her gag.

"Why don't you speak up a little?" Beryl grinned nastily at the Moon Princess and let the gag disappear. Serenity looked defiantly at her and tore at her shackles.

"Behave in front of me," Beryl thundered and shot a moderate beam of energy at her.

Serenity jumped up and squeaked in shock.

"May I take my leave, Your Highness?" Obsidian asked.

"You may do so. I will reward you generously for this catch, Obsidian. You'll have the next two days off."

"Great!" he exclaimed, although he thought that Beryl's generosity lacked a bit. Two days off... Delivering Serenity should have been worth at least two weeks!

"You're dismissed. I have other matters to see to." She waved one clawed hand at her cousin, before she directed her attention to the Moon Princess. Obsidian teleported away before she could decide to cancel his leave on one of her whims.

"Now let's get back to you, Princess." Beryl scratched her claws over the stone armrests of her throne. The sound had proven to be highly intimidating.

As intended, Serenity started, but as she was still bound, she couldn't even put her hands on the ears.

The majestic Queen of Evil smiled at her. "Simply killing you would really be too fast."

Serenity mumbled something. Beryl was so mean! And Obsidian wasn't better. And Kunzite and Zoisite were so nasty, too! Everyone haft left and betrayed her. She sniffed and started to wail with increasing volume.

Beryl looked down at her in irritation. Wasn't there an off-switch somewhere?

"Shut up!" she thundered.

If anything, Serenity just cried louder.

"_Shut up_!" Beryl screeched.

"You are all so mean," Serenity whined. "I want to go home!"

"I command you to be silent!" The Queen shot another beam of purple energy at the girl to demonstrate her the importance of her orders.

Unfortunately Serenity screamed only harder and started to call Queen Beryl names. Another wave of the clawed hand, and the blonde was securely gagged again.

"Oh heavenly quiet," Beryl sighed. "No, killing you wouldn't be a fitting punishment. I will brainwash you so that you'll lead my troops against your former friends - and if _you_ don't succeed in killing _them_, then _they_ will certainly kill _you_!" She smiled nastily at the defiant girl.

She would _never_ attack her friends, Serenity vowed. On the other hand - hadn't they betrayed her? And Rei had even tricked her to relinquish the moon sceptre. She had to think about that in detail.

Queen Beryl laughed evilly and transported Serenity into the brainwashing chamber. With a thought, the Moon Princess was stretched out in the machine, bound by black energy that started to seep into her.

"I have to think about a new name for you," Beryl pondered. "And when you're finally among my minions, then you will deliver the silver crystal to me that you currently seem to have so cleverly hidden." She increased the power of the dark energy. "You are going to replace the traitors! You have been so successful as the leader of the Senshi that you will certainly become a likewise worthy commander of my forces!"

- - -

After quite some enjoyable time in their bed chambers, Kunzite and Zoisite decided to have a little break and check on the Moon Princess. They teleported into the living room.

"She isn't here anymore," Zoisite discovered. "That means Obsidian has already taken her into the Dark Kingdom. Perfect, now we don't have to worry about her anymore."

"That's true if she hasn't escaped on her own," Kunzite cautioned him. "I'll call Obsidian to be sure." He sent out a telepathic command to the young man.

"Whatever you wish, my Lord." Zoisite sighed. He had other things in mind than chatting with Obsidian.

The violet-haired man materialized immediately. "You have called, Lord Kunzite?"

"Indeed. So you have delivered the Moon Princess to Queen Beryl? What did she say?"

"Beryl plans to turn SailorMoon into a new commander of her troops."

"She has to be truly desperate," Zoisite snickered. "Good-bye, Dark Kingdom."

"Actually I'd like to keep the Dark Kingdom," Kunzite said with a frown. "I want to rule both the Earth Realm _and_ the Dark Kingdom when we have triumphed over Beryl and the Senshi!" At least then he could be sure that no one would try to order him around anymore, Kunzite thought.

"You may go now," Zoisite told Obsidian impatiently. "Kunzite-sama, you promised me something!"

"Little rat, doesn't that have time?" Kunzite looked a little pained.

"No. You _will_ do it."

Obsidian looked to the tall King. Was he allowed to go? He didn't dare to teleport away when Kunzite hadn't dismissed him. Kunzite sighed.

"Well, you may leave now," he waved Obsidian away, and the young man disappeared in his usual rings of energy.

"And now it's your turn," Zoisite declared and ran his hands over Kunzite's chest and down to his belly. The white-haired man sighed tragically, but what could he do?

His beloved had told him he had discovered that he had put on some fat, and now he was either supposed to do some body-building or engage in some other sports to keep in shape. Kunzite wasn't convinced at all. He had been so glad that he had escaped the tedious daily drills when he had fled the Dark Kingdom.

Zoisite stood in front of him, arms akimbo and looked up to him invitingly. Kunzite sighed again. Unfortunately the small man had a point.

"I guess I'll conjure a swimming bath," he decided. It was definitely a lesser evil than body-building.

"It doesn't matter _what_ you're doing, it matters that you're doing _something_."

Sullenly, Kunzite complied.

- - -

"I _hate_ physics," Makoto sighed when she sat over her textbook and neither understood the formulas printed there nor those the teacher wrote at the blackboard.

"But that's really simple," Ami contradicted.

"That's easy for you to say! I worry about Usagi and Naru, and somehow this interferes with my ability to find sense in these hieroglyphs." It was unfair, Ami didn't have to think hard to know what the formulas were supposed to mean, so it didn't matter when she was distracted a bit.

Obsidian was looking for the Senshi, but it was only late in the morning, and they were certainly at their schools. Fortunately Makoto had told him which school she visited, and so he decided to meet her there. It would be more fun to find out what she was doing at this school of hers than hanging around alone.

When he entered the school, he discovered that finding the girl would become more difficult than expected. There were so many corridors and doors. And the worst thing was that he had better try to be inconspicuous.

Suddenly a bell rang, and Obsidian started, especially when lots of pupils streamed out of their classes, some almost running him over.

One girl, who was among the first who had discovered him, shouted: "Look! Isn't that a cutie?"

Immediately about two dozen glances fixed on the violet-haired youth.

Obsidian chose to get out of that particular corridor and resumed the search for Makoto. Suddenly she ran into him.

"Obsidian!" She hurried to him, her progress followed by several dozen jealous or envious stares.

"Hi Mako. What's up here?"

"Break between classes." She dug through her lunch box. "Do you want something, too?"

"Thanks, I just ate something."

"Oh." As Makoto hadn't, she wolfed down most of the content of her _bentou_. Obsidian watched her and stealthily looked to the other girls. They made him somehow nervous, and so he started to twist a strand of his long hair around his index finger.

"Let's find a quieter place," Makoto suggested and ushered him out of the building to her favourite place in the school's garden. More or less stealthily, they were pursued by some of the other school girls.

"I fear it wasn't the best idea to visit you here," Obsidian commented.

"Oh, contrarily! I think it was a sweet idea." They sat down on the lawn behind a bush, and Makoto leaned against him. "Physics was torture, and you're just the person to cheer me up."

"I have the impression I'm closely observed."

"What about going home to me? I could cook something. I don't care for the upcoming lessons in maths, geography and English."

"You can't just skip classes!"

"Oh, _I_ can," she grinned. "Ami can't."

"Won't you be punished?"

"Probably. But I can claim I suddenly got sick or something like that."

"And you're sure they'll believe you?"

"It depends on my acting abilities." She giggled and put her food box to the ground, before she held the hands to her stomach. "Oh! I feel _sooooo_ bad, if I don't get home _right now_ I'll throw up and make a horrible mess in the class room. She looked tragically in the air and slumped down, groaning pityfully.

"Hm." Obsidian giggled. "This was worse than only bad acting, except if you want to try comedy."

"Well, at least I tried."

"Fortunately you can cook wonderfully!"

"Indeed. Let's go!" She stood up und pulled him up as well. "I have a couple of new recipes I want to try out."

"You want to fatten me?"

"You're so slim that it won't hurt. By the way, have you heard anything of Usagi?"

"As far as I know Beryl intends to brainwash her."

"Shouldn't we rescue her then?"

"I think it's better to leave her in the Dark Kingdom at the moment."

"But will we be able to heal her after she's been brainwashed?"

"I'm confident that it's possible."

"Well, then it's okay." Makoto tugged him along in the direction of her home.

"Why are you running that fast?"

"I don't want Haruna-sensei to see me. She's my English teacher and can be really mean." The girl squeaked and hid behind a corner. "There! That's her!"

Obsidian follow her gaze. At first he was shocked, this teacher looked almost like Queen Beryl. Okay, she had shorter hair and lacked these thorns on her shoulders, but all in all they could be sisters.

"She looks almost like Queen Beryl," he commented.

"What!" Mako frowned. Until now she had only heard about the evil Queen of the Dark Kingdom. "Hm. I always knew Haruna-sensei had to be evil."

To save time, Obsidian opened a doorway, and they went through into Makoto's apartment.

"So what are you going to cook today?"

The girl enumerated a couple of delicious food options.

"And you want to fatten me after all."

"No, no! It's only a little bit of each of the dishes." She shoved him into the kitchen. "You can help me if you like. It's easy, I'll tell you what to do." As she bestowed him a sweet smile, Obsidian gave in.

"But eating is definitely more fun than cooking," he said.

"One thing after the other - and cooking always comes before eating," Makoto lectured. "But I think you did great. The _tenpura_ just came out wonderfully."

"Well, but I still prefer to _eat_."

Finally the preparations were over and they began to eat.

"I only wonder what Usagi does right now," Makoto sighed.

"It takes some time until the brainwashing process is completed."

"I see. But I don't have a good feeling about this at all."

- - -

"That's been 800 metres now." Kunzite panted and looked up to Zoisite who hovered above the pool and gazed at a stop-watch.

"Indeed. And your time was lousy!"

"Have mercy on me, little rat - it was me who had to conjure the swimming bath."

"That was yesterday evening. You had the whole night to recover."

"Do I have to remind you that I definitely didn't have the whole night to _recover_?"

"You don't want to tell me that _that_ tired you sooo much! In this case your condition is even worse than I feared."

Now Nephrite entered the indoor swimming pool. "Hello. Are _you_ the culprits who are responsible for this ugly extension of my mansion?"

"Ugly! It's _important_," Zoisite declared and admired Kunzite's physique. The silver-haired man lay relaxed on the back in the water and kept himself afloat with almost no effort. Telekinesis was a fine thing.

"Important for _whom_?"

"Kunzite-sama needs to exercise a bit. He's put on at least two pounds!"

"What a tragedy! And so you decided to put this ...thing on my parking space?" Nephrite shook his head and his wavy auburn hair flew. "Can't you train him otherwise?"

"He refused to do body-building," Zoisite sulked. "I would really have loved to watch him work out in some skin tight gymnastics suit." He almost devoured Kunzite with his eyes. "Although I have to admit _this_ is a pleasing sight as well."

"Sorry, my taste differs slightly. I want my parking space back."

"The swimming bath stays!"

"If you ask _me_, I'd be delighted to give you back your parking lot," Kunzite sighed and folded the arms behind his head.

"Kunzite-sama!"

"I still can't understand why you choose to endure this little pest," Nephrite wondered.

"Zoisite _is_ right after all. In the last time I've been much too lazy."

"If you say so. I don't mind what you're doing, but I don't want any further extensions of the house. And now I have to look for a new parking space," Nephrite declared.

Zoisite sighed. "And I was _just_ going to convince my beloved to conjure a body-building studio after all."

Kunzite looked at him in shock and almost sank under the water when he forgot to maintain the telekinetic field that kept him safely afloat.

"Not with me," Nephrite declared categorically.

"For once I have to agree with Nephrite," Kunzite admitted. He put on an evil smile and pulled down Zoisite with a thought. Immediately the small man splashed into the water. "I demand that you train as well," Kunzite grinned and caught him into his arms.

Nephrite watched them, silently shaking his head. The two were absolutely impossible.

With another thought, Kunzite freed his lover from his clothes. "Would you care to leave us now, Nephrite? I have to see to Zoisite's training."

"Sure. I'm not overly interested in watching your 'training methods'." Nephrite left the bath and joined Jadeite in the kitchen, while the other two had quite a lot of fun in the water.

"Zoisite and Kunzite will yet manage to drive me insane," Nephrite stated and took one of the carrots that Jadeite was turning into a tasty salad together with a couple of apples and a selection of nuts. He blushed slightly. Ever since he had been turned into a rabbit he felt drawn to raw vegetables, especially carrots.

"And what have they done _now_?" the blonde King wanted to know. He checked on the dish in the oven. Five minutes to go.

"Well, if you look out of the main door you will discover that we now have a swimming bath where once my parking lot was located. And if you ask _why_ - well, Zoisite discovered that Kunzite put up one or two pounds."

"Sometimes I wish they would just stay in their bedroom and never come out again."

"Exactly. So, what's cooking there?"

"I tried out a new lasagne recipe. This time it's vegetarian."

"Keep some for me!"

"No problem."

- - -

About half an hour later, Kunzite and Zoisite came back into the house. They were back in normal clothing, although Zoisite still had a towel wrapped around his head. He clung to Kunzite's arm and smiled happily.

"I'm hungry," he declared.

"Finished with your training?" Nephrite greeted them and devoured the rest of his lasagne portion.

"Yeah. - This smells _deeelicious_!" Zoisite looked at the empty dishes on the table. "Didn't you leave anything for me?"

"Aren't you on a diet? I just divided the lasagne between us two," Jadeite told him. Of course there was more than enough left in the oven, but he loved to tease the pretty boy.

"_What_! _Kunzite-sama_ is on diet. I'm not - and I'm _hungry_!"

"I thought you're doing everything together," Jadeite commented.

"Well... It depends." Zoisite pouted. "You can't let me go hungry!"

"Can't I?"

"No. I'm really dangerous when I'm hungry!"

"I think it's only just that you don't get anything to eat when you want me to starve," Kunzite stated.

"Why don't we just go to our restaurant?"

"You're little rat is starving," Nephrite grinned.

"Indeed." Kunzite chuckled and pulled Zoisite into his arms. "I hope this makes you reconsider this diet nonsense."

"Okay, I'll do everything you want if you go to the restaurant with me." Zoisite batted his lashes at Kunzite.

"That's an offer I wouldn't refuse," Jadeite grinned.

"I agree." Kunzite tenderly stroked his lover's cheek. "Hunger drives him to the most desperate actions."

The small man pouted.

"I shall remember that," Nephrite said amused.

"Pah!" Zoisite grumbled, but Kunzite caressed his neck and immediately he snuggled close to him.

"Jadeite, you really should have kept some of your lasagne for us," Kunzite sighed.

"Why?"

"Because it's definitely the best lasagne around."

"And that's why I'm supposed to cook for you?"

Kunzite nodded.

"And what do I get from you?"

"My gratitude."

"Sorry, that's of no interest to me."

"On the other hand I can be pretty insufferable if I wish to," Kunzite said in slight irritation.

"Aren't you always?"

"Obviously you haven't experienced him when he _wants_ to be insufferable," Zoisite said with raised eyebrows. "Kunzite-sama, let me torture him until he changes his mind and cooks for us."

"Are you sure you want to eat the stuff he cooks when he's forced to?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh, I'd let him try it first, don't worry."

When Jadeite refused once more, Kunzite examined him with a frown and a particularly dark gaze.

"Okay, okay - there's some more in the oven," Jadeite finally gave in. "And now leave me alone."

"Whatever you say," Kunzite declared and secured himself a portion of the lasagne before Zoisite could heap all of it onto _his_ plate.

- - -

Queen Beryl freed Serenity from the black energy chains. By now the brainwashing should have been successful, so that she had a new commander for her forces.

The only thing left was to find a nice name to call her. Hm. Thinking of all the screaming, the only fitting choice was _Phonolite_. Granted, phonolite wasn't the nicest stone - actually it was even a pretty ugly rock - but the sound was perfect.

"Phonolite!"

Serenity looked around in confusion. Where was she here? It was dark, it was gloomy, and a strange voice called to her.

"Phonolite, awake!"

Serenity turned to the voice. "Where am I?"

"You're home where you belong." When she wished, Beryl could actually give her voice a fairly warm quality. "Get up, my child, you are needed. How do you feel?"

"I feel well," the girl said and sat up.

"Very good. You were wounded in your fight against the evil Senshi and I feared for your life."

"I'm well." Serenity repeated and stood up.

"That's good to hear." Beryl looked at the former leader of the Sailor Senshi. She had replaced the ridiculous white robe by a standard issue Dark Kingdom uniform with white piping.

When Serenity - or rather now Phonolite - looked around, she frowned. Everything seemed absolutely alien to her.

"Are you alright, child?" Queen Beryl tried to act worried.

"I don't know where I am."

Beryl wondered whether this had been a good idea after all. Somehow SailorMoon seemed to be pretty helpless without the silver crystal and her other magickal gimmicks.

The best thing would probably be to implant her a crystal as well so that she should be able to call upon at least some of the powers of the Dark Kingdom. Beryl sighed. The fugitive Kings had been much more usable, they had had strong magickal abilities even before getting the control crystals.

The Queen conjured a piece of the greenish grey rock and let it float to Phonolite's forehead where it immediately melted into her head.

"You _were_ badly hurt after all. This should help you. And now I will call another officer who will help you to remember everything."

With a mental command, Beryl ordered Celestine to attend, and the red-haired girl materialized immediately.

"Celestine, you will show Phonolite around."

"As you wish, my Queen." Celestine saluted.

"I hope I will be able to remember soon," Phonolite said.

"Remember!" Celestine asked a bit confusedly, but a glare of her queen silenced her. "Ah yes, remember... - Okay, I'll show you around. - By the way, where are her quarters?"

Beryl took a deep breath. Maybe she should have thought it all through a bit more thoroughly. "She'll have the quarters next to yours," she decreed.

Celestine bowed her head and led Phonolite on a tour through the Dark Kingdom.

The End of Pt.18

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	20. Chapter 19: New Horizons

**New Horizons**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.19)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Endymion was not only angry, he was furious. He was hungry, he was thirsty, he was cold and everything. And the four Kings had had the audacity not to check on him even once during the whole time of his captivity.

And that, when they had threatened to torture him - but now he was forgotten, not worth the slightest attention. Not even Queen Beryl had done anything to rescue him! It was so unfair.

He wanted to get out of this cold and uncomfortable hole, but somehow his magickal powers were severely impeded. He had barely managed to get rid of the bonds and gag, but the securely closed door and the fact that the cellar didn't have a window still kept him imprisoned.

Suddenly the door to his prison was kicked open and a figure seemingly clad in white sheets - he looked like a cheap imitation of Lawrence of Arabia - appeared in a halo of light.

"The children of the night fight among each other, but even someone like you shouldn't die like this," he declared unctously.

"Huh?" Endymion muttered. Somehow he couldn't follow this train of thought.

"I am Tsukikage no Knight, and my fight is against injustice. Now let me free you out of this deplorable state of captivity!"

The white spectre jumped down into the mouldy damp cellar and made some heroic poses before he helped Endymion to get out.

When they had left the house, Endymion stretched and put on a dark gaze. "They will pay for this!" he growled.

"My work here is done - Farewell, Dark Prince Endymion!" The Moonlight Knight disappeared seemingly without a trace.

'I wonder who he is', Endymion thought and looked around. It was dark, and the area of the town where he was right now seemed desolate. He walked along some streets, but nothing seemed familiar.

The black-haired young man frowned. He was starving, his clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and he definitely didn't look like a prince at the moment. He had to do something about his situation, and that as soon as possible.

- - -

Kunzite and Zoisite sat at the table in their mansion, had finished their portions of lasagne and now looked soulfully into each others' eyes.

"Kunzite-sama, why don't you ask Jadeite to teach you how to cook lasagne?" the young man asked and grasped Kunzite's hand to lay it against his cheek. Finally he had let the towel around his head disappear, and his flowing locks gleamed like coppery gold.

"Mh?" Kunzite decided not to hear this suggestion and feigned that he was completely lost in Zoisite's large emerald eyes.

"No chance," Jadeite commented. "He'll never learn it."

"Actually I'd say _you_ should learn to cook," Kunzite told Zoisite. "I don't think such household tasks go with my status as the first and most powerful among us four."

"Lord Kunzite! But you are always best in everything you do, my beloved," Zoisite tried to convince him with one of his beatific smiles.

"No, little rat, I have a better idea. - Jadeite, you will teach _Zoisite_ how to cook."

"I don't think he's able to learn that," Jadeite remarked.

"He will," Kunzite declared matter-of-factly. Zoisite made a face.

"He'll do only silly things and nag around."

"You won't do that, will you, little rat?" Kunzite smiled at him.

"Of course not, my Lord," Zoisite grumbled. Unfortunately this meant he really couldn't do anything, or Kunzite would become angry.

"I don't like the idea," Jadeite protested.

"Me neither," Zoisite moaned.

"I don't mind." Kunzite looked calmly from Zoisite to Jadeite and back. "You will do it and I expect results soon."

"So, it's got to be fast, too," Jadeite groaned. "That's absolutely impossible."

"You will do it to the best of your abilities," Kunzite said cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to your first lasagne, little rat."

"Let's start right now," Jadeite suggested. "Maybe then we'll have our first results tomorrow."

"Indeed." Kunzite grinned. "I have other matters to attend to." He wanted to check something in the magick books he had retrieved from the Dark Kingdom. There _had_ to be some weight reduction spell somewhere.

After Zoisite and Jadeite had disappeared into the kitchen, Kunzite leafed through his books. He was sure there was some formula that took care of too much eating and too little training and still kept the fat down and the muscles in shape. In the worst case he'd have to devise one.

- - -

"Well, first let's get into proper working clothes," Jadeite said and slipped into an apron that said '_Here cooks the boss_'.

Zoisite frowned, then remembered a cooking show he had seen on TV and changed his clothing so that he also wore a white apron (his with a large heart on the chest) and a cook's hat.

Jadeite almost rolled over the floor laughing. "Don't you think you went a bit overboard?"

Zoisite sulked and let the hat disappear.

"Better?" It was unfair that he couldn't torture and/or kill Jadeite, but Kunzite would be angry when they didn't get anything decent to eat anymore.

"Okay, then let's begin. Fetch two pounds of flour, some salt and four eggs."

"Hm. I thought you wanted to show me how to cook _lasagne_?" Zoisite somehow couldn't place those ingredients with the delicious Italian dish.

"Of course. The first thing we do is cook the noodles."

"Huh? Aren't noodles noodles? I mean, you can buy them in every supermarket."

"We want to cook, not heat up ready-to-serve meals."

"Hm." Zoisite fetched the ingredients. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Mix the flour with the salt and the eggs and knead everything to a firm dough.

Zoisite looked critically at the eggs. "The whole eggs?"

"Without the shell of course."

"Well." Zoisite tried to break the first egg in two. Unfortunately it shattered into lots of pieces and fell into the heap of flour. "Oops!"

"Throw it away and start over again."

"Are you sure this is _cooking_! I thought cooking was with pans and so."

"The pans come after the preparation."

Zoisite sniffed. It was so unfair! His hands were sticky with the raw egg and the flour didn't improve his condition. Jadeite watched the pretty boy. He wouldn't make it too easy for him.

Sulkily, Zoisite cleaned himself with a thought and let the mess on the table disappear, too. The second attempt didn't go better. "I hate those eggs!" he hissed.

"You are much to brutal to the poor egg. It didn't do anything to you!"

"So how do _you_ get the liquid stuff out? Magick?" Unfortunately he just couldn't do such delicate magickal work - he was much too impatient for it.

"No. Watch!" Jadeite cracked the eggs open with one hand.

Zoisite stared open-mouthed at him. "So it's magick after all!"

"No. It's practice. Now knead the dough!"

Zoisite did as ordered. It was so unfair that Kunzite wanted him to learn this stuff. It was demeaning. He grumbled and it looked as he was about to strangle the dough.

Jadeite hummed a cheerful melody. Giving orders was fun, he thought.

"I hate it," Zoisite grumbled. "Why did Kunzite-sama make me do this? It's so demeaning!"

"Well, maybe you aren't the housewife he'd like to have."

"I am no housewife and I'll never be! I am a _man_."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Zoisite pouted. How he would like to stab this insolent guy with one of his ice-crystals! Ah well, he could still do it when he knew how to prepare the lasagne.

"Now you have to roll it out."

"Whatever you say." Zoisite first tried the rolling pin, but when the dough only rolled along with it, he used his telekinetic powers to flatten it.

"Interesting method," Jadeite commented amused.

"You didn't say _how_."

"True. Now the sauces are to be prepared."

"Sauc_es_?" Zoisite couldn't remember where sauces fit in where the lasagne was concerned.

"We need a sauce béchamel and a sauce bolognese." Jadeite gave him exact instructions, and Zoisite sighed, but complied. At least the task was manageable that way, although he didn't think he was able to repeat it on his own.

- - -

Nephrite stood in front of the mansion which wasn't his anymore - a fact that angered him to no avail - but then, he didn't dare challenge Kunzite and Zoisite, especially as the latter had succeeded to kill him once already.

The auburn-haired man wondered if he should conjure either a tennis or a squash court, as Jadeite's delicious cooking could be seen on his hips and belly as well, a fact that didn't go well with his vanity.

Kunzite lay in the living room, feet on the table and read one of the books he had retrieved. There _had_ to be a way to keep in shape without having to do too much.

Obsidian was completely stuffed after his visit at Makoto's and looked for some new things to do. He decided to visited the four Kings and materialized in the hall. Curiously, he looked into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hm?" Kunzite looked up from the spellbook. "Obsidian?"

"Who else?" He stepped into the room and discovered that Kunzite was alone.

"Where have you left your constant companion?"

"I asked Zoisite to learn how to cook."

"And he complied?"

"Of course."

"You have to be pretty convincing. - What are you reading there?"

"It's 'Applying static spells to living organisms' by Master Mage Vivianite."

"May I look?" Obsidian gazed at the heap of books with curiousity.

"Sure. - By the way, have you ever encountered any metabolism spells in the book of your father?"

"Not that I would remember. What do you need it for?"

"Well, I thought it might be nice to keep in shape without having to exercise."

"Has Zoisite discovered that you have become a bit portlier?"

"So you noticed something as well?" Kunzite asked in alarm.

"Sure." Obsidian nodded vigorously. "You've eaten too much in the last time."

Kunzite sighed. "Indeed. And I neglected my training."

"You're lazy! And I always thought you were so vain."

"I'm not vain. I only know that I'm handsome." He ran a hand through his shimmering silver hair.

"I guess no one will argue that." Obsidian took up another of the books. 'Maintaining static spells without interrupting biochemical processes', the title read. Boring stuff, but he leafed through it anyway.

"Good." Kunzite grinned smugly. "Just check on that spell, too, will you?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind. - Although I neither need it, nor would I mind if I put on one or two pounds."

"You're lucky then," Kunzite sighed. "My beloved very much cares about my weight."

"Maybe you're becoming to heavy for him," Obsidian giggled.

Kunzite grinned. "Maybe." He uttered another sigh and looked to the kitchen door. It was uncanny how much he had gotten used to Zoisite's presence. Now that he wasn't absorbed in his studies anymore, he missed him already, especially when he was reminded of him.

"Let me guess - Zoisite is in the kitchen?"

"Hm? Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you look so longingly in that direction."

Kunzite smiled. Indeed, sometimes Zoisite was so demanding that he felt a bit overwhelmed by him, but then he made him feel so much alive that he just didn't want to miss his presence anymore.

"I'm glad that I don't have your problems." Obsidian sprawled all over the armchair.

"Actually, it's not really a problem," Kunzite said softly and decided to direct his attention back to the books. If he didn't find a spell, he would have to design one himself.

"Hm, I smell food," Obsidian suddenly exclaimed.

Kunzite looked up and sniffed. "Indeed." His face lit up. "This means my little rat was successful after all."

"Or Jadeite did it himself when he discovered that Zoisite was hopeless."

"Oh no, Zoisite is really skillful in everything he does."

"Really?" Obsidian looked curiously at the silver-haired man. "I think he's pretty interesting anyway."

"Hm. What do _you_ find interesting in him?" Kunzite frowned. Zoisite was his personal property, and no one should dare to dispute his right to him.

"Everything."

"Hm."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I'm not so much surprised but worried. After all he is my beloved."

"But I find him interesting. Especially the stuff from the past. For example the time when he was Endymion's martial arts instructor..."

"He was _what_?" Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "I guess that's the time I don't remember yet. Do you have any knowledge about that time?"

"I know that you were there."

"And what did I do?"

"Well, the usual stuff when you're together with Zoisite."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Rei told me you played your usual little games."

"How do you know?" Kunzite blushed slightly. It was one thing when others knew that Zoisite and he were lovers, but when they started to dig out details... "And what has that Mars girl to do with it?"

"Well, Rei is pretty good in fire reading. Unfortunately I don't see anything in the flames."

"How dare she pry into Zoisite's and my private chambers?" Kunzite said angrily.

Fortunately for Obsidian, Zoisite stormed out of the kitchen in just the same moment. "I did it," he beamed. "I really managed to cook a lasagne!"

Kunzite stood up and enclosed him in his arms. "I'm proud of you, my little rat." He kissed him tenderly. This way Zoisite would be more inclined to continue his studies.

"That you cooked it is fine - but is it edible?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Sure. Even Jadeite said it was good." Zoisite smiled at Obsidian while Kunzite held him close and buried his face in the coppery golden hair.

"It smells nicely," Obsidian observed. "Will you cook more often now?"

"Sure he will do that," Kunzite decreed and gave Zoisite a kiss on his head.

"Hm. I didn't think you'd do it voluntarily." Obsidian was astonished.

"Lord Kunzite wants me to, so I will do it," Zoisite declared. And somehow he had discovered that it was somehow satisfying to actually prepare a really tasty meal.

"Why do you always call him _Lord_ Kunzite anyway?" Obsidian asked. "I always wondered about this - I mean, you are together for quite a while now, and now you are not even within the Dark Kingdom's hierarchy anymore."

"Well, Kunzite-sama is the only person I have ever truly respected." Zoisite smiled and looked up to him. Kunzite returned the smile.

"I see. Ah well, I don't think I'll ever learn to cook. It's is a job for girls."

"I heard that!" Jadeite shouted angrily from the kitchen.

"With you it's something different. You don't need to _learn_ it, you're already able to cook anyway."

"Hm." Jadeite wasn't convinced. "You do realize that most celebrity chefs are male?"

"Whatever, I definitely don't want to learn to cook," Obsidian stated.

"Well, I have enough work with Zoisite anyway."

Zoisite sighed. If Obsidian had joined the cooking course, he'd have to do only half the work.

"I prefer to eat," Obsidian explained. "And I wouldn't learn it anyway."

"If Zoisite is able to learn, you could do it, too," Jadeite shrugged. He would have never thought that the pretty boy would manage to prepare the lasagne. But then, he had told him every single step in meticulous detail.

"Well, I'm content if Zoisite learns it," Kunzite said and let go of his lover so that he could sit down in the chair again. Zoisite took place on the armrest and played with Kunzite's shimmering hair. "We will eat the lasagne for dinner, little rat. Currently I'm still stuffed from lunch."

"Indeed." Zoisite laid a hand against Kunzite's belly. "You'd better return to your training, my Lord." He gave him a sweet smile and a fleeting kiss on the lips.

Kunzite grimaced. "I don't think I can swim right know."

"Swim?" Obsidian asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Zoisite looked up to Obsidian. "Kunzite-sama conjured a real swimming bath."

"So that he can train and keep slim?"

"Exactly. You can't imagine how gorgeous he looks in the water - although I still think he would even look better with some pounds less." Absently, Zoisite drew figures on Kunzite's chest with his fingertips.

"I don't think I'm fat," Kunzite pouted.

"Only a little around the hips and the belly," Obsidian teased.

Zoisite giggled. "You see? It _is_ important that you train, my Lord." He gave him a consoling kiss.

Kunzite's visible pouting made Obsidian grin. "Are you sure it's a good idea that Zoisite learns to cook?"

"I could show him some low fat foodstuffs, too," Jadeite suggested.

Obsidian shuddered. "Rabbit food!" Fortunately Nephrite wasn't around.

"The variety of low fat food is greater than you might think," the blonde King started to lecture. He wiped his hands at the apron he still wore. "You can add steaks or low fat poultry to the vegetables, and if you like it you might even use fish."

"Luckily I don't have to eat it."

"You don't know what you miss. - I will invite you the next time I cook something like this."

"But leave me some, too," Zoisite begged. Somehow he had gotten addicted to Jadeite's cuisine.

"No problem," he grinned. "You will _cook_ it."

"Well, then I'd rather not try it," Obsidian said. "Hm. When you all start to cook, you will all need such a spell to keep slim."

"_Are_ there such spells?" Zoisite looked at Obsidian with interest. "Kunzite-sama, wouldn't that be something for you?"

The silver-haired man blushed.

"It was _his_ idea," Obsidian declared cheerfully.

"So you intended to cheat?" Zoisite poked a finger in Kunzite's belly.

"Only for you, my love," Kunzite hurried to say.

"Zoisite, you should be careful that you don't put on weight either," Obsidian cautioned him.

Zoisite jumped up from the armrest and posed in front of the violet-haired man. "Me? No. Or do you see even one ounce of fat?" He turned around.

Obsidian circled the small man, and Kunzite watched every move he made. "I think you have been slimmer."

Zoisite sulked.

"I disagree." Kunzite shook his head. "Zoisite looks as sweet as ever."

"In the apron he looks rather fat."

Zoisite squealed and sat down on Kunzite's lap. He needed comfort now.

"They really look cute together, don't they?" Jadeite asked grinning. "It makes me almost regret that I'm straight."

"Does it?" Obsidian looked questioningly at him.

"Ah well, I still haven't found a girl I'd like," he sighed.

"Hm. Strange. There are many girls around - much more than I want."

"Where?" Jadeite looked very interested.

"In the Juuban Junior Highschool."

"Hm. Actually I didn't think so much about school girls." That was more to Nephrite's taste when he thought about that red-head his colleague had fallen in love with.

"Well, you are a bit older."

"Yes, a bit." It was unfair, he thought, somehow he just didn't have luck with women.

"I think most girls are silly."

"I'm still searching for the right one." Jadeite sighed. "She should have red or black hair, be pretty and lively..."

"What about Hino Rei? She is quite spirited and has black hair."

"Hino Rei? You mean SailorMars? Hm. But she's not only a schoolgirl, but also one of those Sailor Senshi who are sworn to fight us."

"You only have to convince her properly."

"Are you sure?" Jadeite frowned. SailorMars _was_ somehow cute, but he had the impression she couldn't stand him at all.

"I discovered that all of the Senshi are easily convinced of one's good will. And they're even rather nice, at least to me."

"Hm, yes, I heard that you visit SailorJupiter considerably often."

"She's a great cook. SailorMars has a fascinating gift as well - she can do fire readings. Since SailorMoon isn't with them anymore it's fun to visit the Senshi."

"Maybe I should accompany you when you visit them again," Jadeite pondered. At least the Senshi with their powers were more than merely human which made them more interesting than other girls.

"Sure, I don't need the four of them, if you like you can keep one of the girls for yourself."

"Fine." Jadeite smiled contentedly. So what when they were school girls, Nephrite's little girl-friend hadn't been older, and it seemed he had been content with her.

Obsidian examined Jadeite thoughtfully. He would have to keep an eye on Makoto.

"So, when will we go?"

"Don't forget that you still have to teach Zoisite," Kunzite remarked after a particularly passionate kiss. As long as he cuddled around with him, he didn't have to train.

"I don't have problems when we postpone it a bit." Zoisite laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder.

"I don't want to return to the Senshi right now - I've just been at Makoto's."

"Uh-oh. You visit her pretty often - is she your girl-friend?"

"Definitely not - she's only really good at cooking."

"Hm," Jadeite looked thoughtfully. Even though this Makoto wasn't exactly his type, it might be fun to talk to her. Maybe they could trade recipes.

Obsidian gazed suspiciously at Jadeite. Makoto was _his_ property. He had no intentions to do without her great cooking.

"Well, just tell me when you visit them again."

"Agreed."

"Perfect!" Jadeite grinned happily.

"And what are we doing now?" Obsidian looked at the men, he was getting bored.

"Kunzite-sama will swim a little bit," Zoisite decreed.

"I will?"

Zoisite nodded vigorously.

"Great," Obsidian said cheerfully. "Finally we'll see some action."

"I could very well do without this kind of action." Kunzite sighed, but as Zoisite would nag around until he gave in anyway, he teleported into the swimming bath, immediately followed by the small man.

Obsidian decided to walk to the swimming bath. When he left the mansion and stood in front of the bath, he discovered that an indoor tennis centre had appeared next to it.

Kunzite dived elegantly into the water. His clothes had miraculously changed into a pair of silver swimming trunks that contrasted perfectly to his tanned skin. Zoisite sighed at the view. And he was all his!

Obsidian observed everything from above, where he floated so that he didn't get wet.

Zoisite floated next to the basin and peered at a stop-watch. "You have to swim a little faster!"

"What time do you consider appropriate?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Well, it should be at least human world record, don't you think?"

Kunzite stopped in shock. "What?"

"Of course. Doesn't he always say he's the first in everything?"

"Well... Actually... But..." Kunzite uttered.

"Swim on, my Lord!"

"I guess I would be faster when there were more people who admire me." He turned on the back and folded his arms behind the head.

"You're not training anymore," Obsidian remarked.

"Well, I want some compensation for my efforts." He looked invitingly at Zoisite who turned his clothes into swimming trunks, too, and floated down to him to kiss him tenderly.

"And when you swim the next lane in record time, you'll get another."

"Cute," Obsidian commented.

"That's an argument." Supported by his telekinetic powers, Kunzite swam indeed record time.

"He's cheating," Obsidian exclaimed.

"That's true. But he _did_ swim a great time - and anyway." Zoisite bestowed him his reward, and Kunzite grinned in satisfaction.

"And you even reward him for that." Obsidian found it absolutely unjust.

"Well, I love to do that anyway," Zoisite blushed slightly. "And he does train, doesn't he?"

"Well..."

"See! - Now another lane," Zoisite demanded.

"Your wish is my command, little rat."

"I still don't understand why you do that out of your free will." Obsidian shook his head.

"Zoisite likes it - that's enough for me."

"But swimming always gets you so wet."

"I think he looks really sexy that way," Zoisite declared with a hungry look at him.

"He looks like he's been drowned."

"He looks ravishing," Zoisite contradicted.

"No, rather bored." Kunzite sighed. "I'd like to see something else but those boring lanes."

"What about an adventure bath?" Obsidian suggested.

"Now that's an idea." Kunzite's eyes lit up. "Let's go to the adventure bath in the city."

"But there are lots of people there," Zoisite said in alarm.

"I thought Kunzite wanted some people who admire him."

"Yes - _he_ wants them. But he's _mine_ and mine alone!"

"I think it's nice to be admired."

"But don't you dare smile at any men or women!" Zoisite cautioned him.

"Okay, I promise." Kunzite said, and Zoisite put on a satisfied smile.

"You actually promise him that?" Obsidian looked incredulously at the most powerful of the four Kings.

"I love to see Zoisite smile," he stated and floated out of the water. With one thought he was dry and clad in a combination of white jeans, shirt and jacket. "Let's go, little rat."

"I hope you don't mind if I accompany you," Obsidian said. Actually he'd do it anyway - he wouldn't want to miss the upcoming events for anything.

"Why not," Zoisite offered generously and admired his beloved. The tight jeans showed that his figure still was near perfect, but it never hurt to train a bit in advance. "Isn't he just _gorgeous_?"

"When I say 'yes' then you'll only sulk again," Obsidian grinned.

"Well, it depends. I'm sure you don't want anything of Kunzite-sama."

"_Are_ you sure?"

"You _do_?" Zoisite squealed in shock. Obsidian answered only with a wide grin.

"_Tell me_ - do you or do you not have designs on him!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know if I can dare to leave Kunzite-sama alone with you."

"Do you think he can't defend himself?"

"Well, who knows if he _wants_ to defend himself!" Kunzite chuckled at Zoisite's jealousy.

"You don't seem to trust him too much," Obsidian observed.

"You haven't seen him moon after this Reika-girl," Zoisite pouted.

"Zoisite, that was only a joke, nothing serious," Kunzite hurried to assure him.

"And when you said you wanted to present the silver crystal to Queen Beryl, just to see her pretty smile?"

"There's exactly one thing I hate about Zoisite," Kunzite muttered, "his perfect memory of everything I ever said."

"So you'd better think twice what you're saying."

"Trust me - I do." Kunzite smiled at Zoisite. "No need for jealousy, my little rat. I love only you."

"I sincerely do hope that!" Zoisite looked at him a bit doubtfully.

Obsidian shook his head and wondered how Kunzite could live with this, but the silver-haired man only smiled and changed Zoisite's clothing into a fitting street outfit as well.

They left the bath and went to the garage as they still didn't dare teleport. Kunzite sighed. Somehow it was unfair, but then, they didn't know if Beryl hadn't sent new youma after them. The area of the mansion was shielded, okay, but teleports or doorways over greater distances might give them away.

- - -

Some time later they arrived at the adventure bath.

Obsidian lay in a deck chair and waited for them. He was clad in comfortable leisure wear and watched the pretty girls in the water.

When Kunzite walked into the bath, only clad in dark blue swimming trunks, many more adoring glances followed him than Zoisite was comfortable with. The small man had decided to wear a losely fitting T-shirt again, so that he could cuddle around with Kunzite without causing too much of a sensation.

"Ah, there you are! I almost got bored." Obsidian greeted them and noticed Zoisite's outfit with amusement. The pretty man wore his coppery golden hair open and looked decidedly female at the moment, even without any hint of make-up.

"Sorry, but I don't speed like Nephrite," Kunzite shrugged.

Zoisite looked around and smiled contentedly. While Kunzite got lots of interested looks from the female visitors, quite a lot of the men around admired _him_.

"Do you have enough admirers around here?"

"Almost." Kunzite ran a hand through his shimmering hair that looked like spun starlight.

"There could be more," Zoisite agreed with an angelic smile.

"You seem to be rather insatiable!" Obsidian commented.

"He is, indeed." Kunzite caressed Zoisite's neck.

"In every respect?"

Kunzite blushed slightly. "Yeah..."

Obsidian grinned. "And what do you intend to do now?"

"Play around a bit. I have to burn some fat so that I can eat the lasagne that awaits me without a bad conscience, until I have figured out this metabolism spell.."

Kunzite gave his lover a fleeting kiss before he climbed the diving platform (he decided not to float up as it would arouse to many suspicions). Under the admiring glances of the onlookers, he dived down in a perfect header.

Zoisite admired him duly and sighed. Kunzite was absoluetely gorgeus, he thought.

Kunzite climbed the platform again and dived down once more.

"Can you do this as well?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"I could. But I'm content to watch my beloved."

"You're not alone, I'd say. - One obviously doesn't see a man like Kunzite every day."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Zoisite went closer to the diving platform and made sure that no one of the observers came too close, especially when they looked pretty enough so that they might become a danger. These experienced strange accidents like slipping and falling into the water.

'Tse', Obsidian thought. Zoisite guarded his 'property' quite effectively. He was only glad that he was far away from the commotion, for he hated water and getting wet.

Finally Kunzite decided he had enough, and he climbed out of the water where Zoisite stood. Together they walked back to Obsidian. Kunzite sat down in the unoccupied deck chair next to him and pulled Zoisite onto his lap.

"Are you done diving?"

"For the moment, yes. But it's really nice to be admired."

"As long as they leave it at that," Zoisite said sweetly.

"You took care of it as far as I've seen," Obsidian remarked.

Zoisite smiled evilly. "Of course."

"You are definitely mean. I'm only glad that I don't have any quarrels with you."

"It's definitely healthier," Kunzite agreed and played with Zoisite's gold-copper locks.

"Look! Over there - aren't these the Sailor Senshi?" Zoisite pointed to the entrance where four girls entered.

"Indeed," Obsidian nodded and examined them appraisingly. Makoto's dark green swimsuit with pastel green frills looked particularly pretty, he thought. "They want to take a little swim, too, it seems."

"You should inform Jadeite," Zoisite suggested. He really would like to see what happened if his colleague really tried to hit on one of the Senshi. And maybe then he would be otherwise occupied, too, and he could skip the cooking lessons.

"I will do that early enough."

"Please, do it _now_," the small man begged.

"You only want to make sure he has no time to teach you to cook anymore," Kunzite chided him playfully, and Zoisite blushed.

"Do you tell him anyway?" Zoisite asked.

"I will think about it," Obsidian grinned. But he would make sure that Makoto stayed his property alone.

"It seems you will yet learn to cook," Kunzite stated cheerfully and stroked Zoisite's back.

Obsidian watched the Senshi who had jumped into the pool and splashed around.

- - -

"I still think we shouldn't play around as long as Usagi and Naru are still trapped in the Dark Kingdom," Ami sighed.

"But Obsidian said they were in no danger," Makoto pointed out.

"I don't trust him," Minako frowned.

"We should go and rescue them," Ami proposed.

"I don't think so. We will wait until Usagi's presence has weakened the Dark Kingdom considerably, and then we will strike," Rei decreed.

"Who knows if that will ever happen," Minako cautioned. "We should rescue them right now."

"We will wait," Rei said matter-of-factly, and Makoto nodded.

"Well, then..." The blonde girl sighed. "But as long as we're here we can still enjoy ourselves." She started to splash water over her friends.

"Hey!" Makoto valiantly defended herself, and soon they were engaged in a wild waterfight.

- - -

As Zoisite and Kunzite were pretty much occupied with themselves, Obsidian decided to call Jadeite after all. This waterfight really was worth watching.

The blonde King took his motorbike and drove to the adventure bath, where he arrived only shortly after the call.

"Obsidian?"

"I'm here."

Jadeite walked over to him. He glanced at Kunzite and Zoisite who didn't take notice of their surroundings at the moment, grinned, and turned to Obsidian.

"So where are they?"

"Over there." Obsidian pointed to the Senshi who were currently engaged in a piggyback fight. Makoto carried Rei who tried to splash Ami who sat on Minako's shoulders.

"In the bathing suit she even looks nicer than in her Sailor fuku," Jadeite commented. Hopefully the girl didn't intend to fight him on the spot when they didn't meet as enemies here.

"Which of them?"

"The Mars girl. Rei." To be truthful, he had already admired her when he was still collecting energy for Queen Beryl. As one of his plans involved staying at the Hikawa Shrine for a while and sell specially prepared good-luck charms that later sucked out the energy of their bearers, he had his first run-in with the beautiful young miko.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Obsidian agreed. "And she's really vivacious, just as you wanted your prospective girl to be."

"Indeed. - Just look at the fire in her eyes!" Jadeite admired her.

"Let's wait until they've finished their little fight."

"Good. - By the way, you didn't mention that Kunzite and Zoisite were here as well. They look cute as always."

Suddenly Makoto threw Rei into the water. "There's Obsidian!" she shouted.

"Why, thanks for telling me." Rei spew out a mouthful of water.

"Uh-oh. She discovered me," Obsidian said and watched as the tall girl made her way through the basin.

"Obsidian!"

"I hope she brakes early enough," Obsidian commented. "I hate to get wet."

Of course she didn't - in the contrary, she climbed out of the pool and a wave of water splashed with her. But this wasn't the last of it - she even threw her arms around him and soaked him through.

"That's what I've feared," Obsidian sighed and shoved her a little away.

"It's great that you're here," she beamed.

"I already regret it. I'm wet all over," Obsidian nagged and looked down his dripping clothes.

"Why don't you get rid of this and join us in the water?" Makoto wanted to know.

"I hate water!"

"Oh."

"By the way, Jadeite told me he would like to get to know you all better." Obsidian pointed at the other man. Okay, they had met before, but somehow Jadeite stayed more in the background, and when he really wanted to get closer to his target, a proper introduction was best.

"Hi Jadeite. - Okay, most I know about you is that you are the baddy who fought against Usagi, Ami and Rei. They also told me you're quite a male chauvinist."

"Humpf," Jadeite grumbled. What an introduction. "This is definitely not true!"

"Well, it's what Rei said."

"What does she know of me?" Jadeite wasn't overly amused. Obsidian grinned. Makoto really could be great.

"Well, I can only repeat what they said," Makoto shrugged and watched him more closely. "Actually I'd say you look a lot like my old senpai."

"He does?" Obsidian commented with amusement.

Jadeite looked pretty confused. "Indeed?"

"Oh yes, you have just the same nose!"

Obsidian shook his head. In this respect he just couldn't follow Makoto's train of thought.

Now the other girls joined Makoto.

"Hi Obsidian," Rei greeted him. "Wait a moment - Jadeite? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I allowed myself the liberty to visit an adventure bath," he replied ironically. It seemed Rei wasn't that nice after all. But she did have beautiful violet eyes, especially when they sparkled so aggressively.

"Yeah, I remember, you like to suck the energy from people who want to keep fit." Rei recalled that Usagi told her about some ploy of Jadeite's that involved a fitness center.

"Doesn't it occur to you that I might have changed my occupation?" Somehow Rei _was_ the prettiest of the bunch, Jadeite thought, but he would have to teach her some manners until they could get along.

"Since when?"

"Since I ...paused a while." He absolutely didn't like to be reminded of the crystal in which Beryl had enclosed him.

"Paused?"

"I wonder why all of the baddies from the Dark Kingdom look so cute," Minako suddenly exclaimed and got some strange looks of the other girls. Obsidian grinned, but had to agree. Maybe he should think about that phenomenon later on.

"Beryl decided I wasn't needed any longer," Jadeite said gruffly.

"Fine," Rei commented. She still remembered vividly how Jadeite had thrown her through this dimensional hole when she faced him on their first encounter.

Jadeite sulked. The girls weren't nice at all in his opinion. Quite the contrary, they were rather mean. Obsidian couldn't help but laugh about Jadeite's grimace.

"Maybe he really changed his mind about who is good and who is evil," Makoto said. "At least currently he seems to be rather peaceful."

Jadeite continued to sulk. Now they even talked about him as if he weren't there.

"Look, he's pouting," Minako exclaimed. "He really _is_ a cutie!"

Obsidian grinned over his whole face. For once he wasn't the victim of the girls' comments but someone else. He should have brought Jadeite with him sooner.

Minako climbed out of the basin, too, to inspect Jadeite more closely. When they met before they had been too busy sneaking through the Dark Kingdom and she didn't have the leisure to appraise him more closely. Jadeite returned her gaze with quite some suspicion.

"Hello Jadeite. I'd say the Dark Kingdom must be an interesting place when there are only such handsome guys."

"Currently I prefer the Earth Realm," Jadeite contradicted. "In my opinion it's more interesting than the Dark Kingdom."

"Considering the fact that all of the cool guys from there are currently here, I have to agree. Or are there some more hidden somewhere in the depths of the Dark Kingdom?"

"None that I would know of - at least in the higher ranks," Obsidian answered Minako.

"And you also don't work for the Dark Kingdom anymore at the moment?"

Both men shook their heads. Obsidian sighed. He hated wet clothing, but using his magick to dry himself might draw a bit unwanted attention.

"Sounds interesting." Minako couldn't rip her gaze from Jadeite. "What about getting some refreshments?" she suggested. "I'd like to eat some ice-cream. Do you invite me?" She gave Jadeite a dazzling smile.

"Sure." Somehow he felt a bit taken by surprise, but then, maybe he could use Minako to get closer to his actual objective.

"Great!" She took his arm and steered him to the lounge.

Obsidian looked after the two blondes with amusement. At least Jadeite hadn't tried to flirt with Makoto.

"Interesting," Ami commented. "I'd never have thought that Minako would take some interest in Jadeite."

"Well, she doesn't know what kind of male chauvinist he is," Rei said. During their last battle he accused the Senshi not to be able to fight without male support. Admittedly, Tuxedo Kamen had come to their rescue almost every time they were under attack, but that didn't mean they depended on his help!

"He really isn't that bad," Obsidian chose to defend him.

"Sure? He tried to run us over with airplanes!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that anymore. He has some other interests now."

"For example?" Rei's face showed that she didn't believe him Jadeite's change of mind.

"He loves to cook."

'Didn't Zoisite claim that, too?' Rei thought astonished. "If you ask me - he doesn't look like someone who would do any household tasks," she said.

"But he can cook really well," Obsidian assured her. "You should really try his pasta creations."

"What do I hear? A hobby cook? I will ask him for some of his favourite recipes," Makoto smiled in anticipation.

"He's especially proficient in the Italian cuisine."

"Oh! I always wanted to have a genuine Italian lasagne recipe!"

"Well, he'd just cooked one before we got here. Hm. Or Zoisite did it after all."

"Zoisite! Wholly new worlds open up," Rei exclaimed in wonder.

"Kunzite bade him to take cooking lessons from Jadeite."

"I always knew that Zoisite was more girl than boy," Rei grinned. "And now he'll be doing the household tasks, too."

"When I teased him with that he got really angry."

"Somehow I just can't take him serious as a man."

"Well, he _is_ a little different."

"But he looks really pretty," Ami remarked. "Maybe he should take up a job as model when he doesn't want to return to the Dark Kingdom."

"I don't think Kunzite would like the idea. He's _really_ jealous."

"Hm, I still don't get it how they can be lovers - I mean, the denizens of the Dark Kingdom don't know love." Ami frowned. On the other hand - there was Nephrite, too, and his affection for Naru.

"Who told you this nonsense?" Obsidian shook his head.

"Luna and Artemis did."

"I get the impression the two cats told you a lots of false stories and other untruths."

"But why should they? I mean, it's so strange... When I think about certain facts now it seems that my whole world-view starts to fall apart. For example there is what you told Rei - the thing about us only being able to attack. It's frightening, as if we have been used as fighting machines all the time." The blue-haired girl looked wistfully at him. "I'd love to be able to create something with my powers, but I don't know how."

"It's not too difficult, at least not as long as you're conjuring simple forms." He let a marguerite appear in his hands and gave it to Ami. With a little luck there weren't any youma on the outlook, he hoped.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I don't even know how to do _that_."

"You have to imagine every single detail of the object in your mind, and then you tap into the next energy line and fill the imagined object with substance."

"We are back to seeing those energy lines," Rei observed.

"Can't you try to teach me that?" Ami wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, I'm still a student of these powers myself. If there's someone who can teach you, it would be Kunzite."

"Kunzite? Of all people", Rei muttered. "But would he do that?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Obsidian turned around where Kunzite occupied his deckchair. Zoisite sat on his lap, cuddled close to him and both had their eyes closed, smiled blissfully and enjoyed each other's presence.

"Well, I don't want to disturb them right now."

"I guess that's better," Obsidian agreed.

"I hope he can show us how to see and handle those flows," Rei said. They continued to talk a while about their different styles of magick, until Ami pointed to Kunzite.

"Look, Zoisite is gone." The pretty young man steered in direction of the bar to fetch some cocktails.

Ami walked some steps towards Kunzite until her courage left her. She gazed at the handsome silver-haired man who had been one of their most dangerous enemies.

"Don't be a coward." Obsidian shoved her gently forward.

"Ahm, are you sure he won't attack me for some reason?"

"He doesn't look so dangerous out of his uniform," Makoto commented and examined Kunzite thoroughly. It was a pity that he preferred guys. "Actually he reminds me a lot of my old senpai."

Obsidian sighed tragically. In respect to her 'old senpai' Makoto seemed to have a little problem.

"Rei, why don't _you_ go?"

"It was _your_ idea. Come on!"

"Okay." Ami took heart and went to him. "Kunzite?"

The King opened his ever fascinating platinum eyes. "Huh?" He blinked in confusion. He had been dozing so nicely while Zoisite fetched their drinks.

"Did you dream well?" Obsidian teased.

"You bet," Kunzite smiled. "Why do you disturb me while I'm trying to enjoy my free time?"

"Well... Okay," Ami hesitated. "As far as I heard you are well versed in magick..."

"One could say that, yes," he said with more than a little amusement colouring his voice.

"Could you teach us, too?"

"Why should I do this? We're not exactly on the best terms, wouldn't you agree?"

"On the other hand we have the same enemy," Rei pointed out.

"And 'the enemy of my enemy is my ally' - is that what you want to suggest?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow and managed to display his typical arrogant bearing even lying in a deckchair and in his current attire.

"Sure. You want to get rid of Queen Beryl just as we do, and when you teach us some of the powers you have, we could attack her more efficiently."

"That's true - but then, who would assure me that you won't turn against me when Beryl is killed?"

"No one. But you know the saying - no risk, no gain."

"You _really_ should buy this dictionary of proverbs," Ami sighed.

"Indeed," Kunzite grinned. "Ah well, I'm much more powerful than you anyway." He gazed at the four girls. How long had it been that he had given proper lessons like in the time when he had taught at the University of Magickal Sciences? It might be a worthwhile pastime.

"Of course. If you weren't so powerful we wouldn't have asked you in the first place," Rei said impatiently.

"My Lord, I have our drinks - what do _they_ want here?" Frowning, Zoisite stared at the girls.

"They want me to teach them some lessons in magick, little rat." He took one of the colourful drinks and took a careful sip from it. "Delicious. Thank you, my love." He gave Zoisite an affectionate smile, before he looked back to Rei and Ami.

"I might consider it. What do you offer me in return?"

"We're going to kill Queen Beryl when we have learned enough."

"That's no offer. You would try to do that anyway, whether I taught you or not. No. I want to learn something from you, too," he demanded.

"But what?" Ami looked at Kunzite in confusion. What did they know that he didn't?

"I heard you are quite adept at fire reading, Hino-san. I want to reclaim my lost memories, and fire reading seems to be a way."

"I could try it."

"And what about me? I want to know my past, too." Zoisite looked at Rei.

"As you seem to share quite a bit of your past it doesn't matter if I do a reading on you alone or both of you."

"Very good. What exactly am I supposed to teach you?"

"Well, the first thing would be how to see and manipulate those energy lines of yours."

"Do I understand correctly that you can't see them yet?" Kunzite looked at her in amazement.

"No, or I wouldn't have asked you to teach it to us," Rei replied gruffly.

"I thought I was supposed to teach you _magick_, not the absolute basics!" He sighed. Maybe he should order Nephrite to teach them _this_; as he was a former second degree Mage it shouldn't pose any problems for him - and he, Kunzite, would be rid of the tedious basic training.

"I thought you were such a good teacher," Obsidian teased.

"In fact, I belonged to the best, but at the University of Magickal Sciences my students could at least see the flows already."

"Currently you are the _only_ real magick teacher in existence," Obsidian shrugged. "If you can't do it - who else?"

"I hate to admit that you're right," Kunzite sighed. He didn't like to work with absolute beginners. He turned to Rei and Ami who seemed to be the most eager of the Senshi. "But I can assure you that you will hate me even more than ever, before I'm through with you."

"I don't mind," Rei assured him. "I want to learn it." Ami nodded.

"Have fun," Zoisite grinned. "It's too bad that I can't teach you the stuff." He would have loved it to torture them at least that way.

"You're a sadist," Obsidian shuddered.

"Haven't you noticed?" Zoisite asked innocently.

"This was a statement. I'm always amazed that such a pretty person has such a black core."

"I find him absolutely enchanting that way," Kunzite said with a affectionate smile. He let his drink float in the air and pulled Zoisite onto his lap.

"Well, he can't do anything against you."

"Exactly." Kunzite grinned smugly and played with a lock of Zoisite's gold-copper hair.

"So when will we begin?" Ami wanted to know.

"We can start even today," Kunzite said thoughtfully. At least this meant he wouldn't have to train anymore.

"I thought there was some more swimming on your schedule?" Obsidian pointed out cheerfully.

"Little rat, don't you think those lessons are more important?" Kunzite took his time and caressed him tenderly.

"I guess so," the younger man purred. He was content with everything as long as Kunzite didn't stop stroking his neck.

"Tse, you are bribable," Obsidian observed. "I thought you would never give in to anything."

"I depends on the arguments." Zoisite closed his eyes to fully enjoy the tender ministrations.

"So?"

"And on the person who tries to persuade me." Zoisite smiled liked an angel.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to try it. I don't want to get my fingers burned."

Zoisite opened his bright emerald eyes. "A wise decision."

Obsidian laughed. "Surely! You're not my type anyway."

"So? And what _is_ your type?"

"Definitely not a mite like you."

"Oh!" Zoisite's eyes sparked green fire. "How dare you!"

"Has anyone told you that you're even prettier when you're angry?"

Zoisite stopped. He wasn't sure if he should continue to be angry or if he should rather be pleased by the compliment. Kunzite chuckled.

"I guess I would put you into a display case," Obsidian mused.

Zoisite pouted, but he was sure that Kunzite wouldn't be amused if he blew up the adventure bath just to kill Obsidian on a whim.

"Hey, have you forgotten that we are still here? We want to start the lessons!" Rei stood in front of Kunzite's deck chair, arms akimbo, and looked at the two lovebirds.

Kunzite sighed. "But not here." Why wasn't it possible for him to relax even a little bit? Right now he wanted to spend some private time with Zoisite.

"Where else?"

"What about this Shrine of yours?"

"Okay. Let's go there."

"We won't fit all into my car, though, and I won't teleport when there's a good chance that Beryl's troops might home in on us in the process."

"I suggest we should meet in an hour."

"Alright." Kunzite gave Zoisite a fleeting kiss. "And tonight we'll eat your lasagne."

"If it's still there," Obsidian said with a grin.

"Don't you dare eat it," Zoisite hissed. "I cooked it especially for my Lord Kunzite."

"Don't panic, _I_ don't want it. But Nephrite's still in the house."

"I can still kill him again."

Rei ushered her friends in direction of the changing rooms.

"And what about Minako?" Ami asked.

"I'd say she's otherwise occupied - but we can fetch her anyway."

"I can't believe that she actually flirts with Jadeite!" Ami shook her blue head.

The three girls walked to the bar where the two blondes sat in front of two sundaes.

"Minako?" Rei shouted. "We're leaving."

"Hm?" Minako looked up in slight confusion, and Jadeite was not too disappointed about the disruption. The blonde was somewhat cute, but quite a bit of an airhead, too. When his gaze went to Rei, he thought that Minako wasn't fit to hold a candle to her.

"You're leaving?" She thought that Jadeite was in fact a very nice guy, and she couldn't really understand what the others had against him.

"That's what I said. We are going back to the Hikawa Shrine. The first lesson starts in about 55 minutes."

"What lesson?" Minako asked puzzled. "School's over for today - or so I thought."

"We're taking lessons in true magick," Rei explained impatiently. "Kunzite agreed to teach us."

"What? _Kunzite_ will teach us?" Minako exclaimed.

"What? Kunzite will teach _you_?" Jadeite said in amazement.

"Didn't I say right that? Come on, we don't want to be late."

"That would be prudent," Jadeite nodded. He really wondered how the girls had managed to convince Kunzite to teach them magickal sciences.

"I'm so excited!" Ami exclaimed.

"Are you sure it isn't some trick?" Minako cautioned.

"We have to wait and see. But an attempt won't hurt."

"I don't trust him," Minako frowned.

"And what about _him_?" Rei pointed at Jadeite.

"Well, he is somehow cute," the blonde Senshi grinned sheepishly.

"_Come on_ now!" Rei urged.

"Okay, okay." Minako gave Jadeite a paper with her phone number. "Why don't you call me tomorrow?"

"Minako!" Rei grumbled. "Have you already forgotten that he belongs to the bad guys, too?"

"Ah well... - But call me anyway, Jed."

Rei threw up her hands in the air, before she grabbed her friend and pulled her to the changing room.

Jadeite waved after her. She was an airhead, okay, but she might prove useful.

"Rendezvous finished?" Obsidian asked, grinning widely.

"Well, yeah." Jadeite grinned back. "She's somewhat cute, even though she's a blonde."

"Says _you_ of all guys!"

"Hey, I _do_ prefer red-heads or black-haired girls. - Actually, I hope she'll give me a chance to get closer to Rei."

"So so."

"On the other hand, I could take both of them, too", he said with a grin.

"I don't think you'd survive _that_!"

"That's your opinion. I don't think two little girls are too much for me."

"And _I_ think that even one of these two is too much for you."

Jadeite straightened. "I am Jadeite, one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom," he declared haughtily.

"I know, I know - and I'm not overly impressed. I want to see some deeds of yours. You know, these 'little girls' are more dangerous than you give them credit for. I really thought you would know better by now. After all, they were the reason for your stay in the sleep crystal."

"Let's go to the Shrine, too - or do you want to miss watching Kunzite trying to teach the Senshi?" Jadeite ignored the jibe as he thought this was a nice excuse to get a closer glimpse at his prey.

"Certainly not."

Obsidian opened a doorway and they arrived at once. The violet-haired man was satisfied that he wasn't wanted by Beryl, so he could teleport anywhere without fear of being pursued, while the mighty Lord Kunzite had to walk or drive.

The End of Pt.19

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	21. Chapter 20: It's a Kind of Magick

**It's a Kind of Magick**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.20)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"Let's go to the Hikawa Shrine," Kunzite said after about half an hour had passed. He gave Zoisite a light slap on the backside before they rose from the deckchair.

"But I like it here," the small man pouted and looked at the people swimming and playing in the water.

"I will make it up to you tonight, my little rat." Kunzite smiled and kissed him lingeringly.

"Well, that's an offer I won't decline."

They went to their car and drove to Rei's where the Senshi already waited for them.

When Rei opened, she stared open-mouthed at the tall King. He was clad in a black robe with silver stitching at cuffs and hem and looked absolutely stunning in it.

"I have seen that before," she said in awe.

"Where?" Kunzite looked at her quizzically.

"In the fire."

"Your fire reading seems to be really interesting."

"It is, it is."

"You will show me how to do that."

"One thing after the other."

"Agreed." Kunzite and Zoisite entered the house, and they gathered in Rei's room.

"We will start with meditation first," Kunzite announced. "Have you ever learned how to breathe properly?"

- - -

About three hours later, the Senshi were totally exhausted, even though they hadn't done much more than breathing in differents rhythms.

"I guess that should do for today," Kunzite said when he watched the panting girls. They had to invest a lot of further work in their technique, or they wouldn't get anything done.

Only fifteen minutes after they had begun, Obsidian was half asleep from boredom, so he decided to walk around in the vicinity of the temple. Jadeite, though, _had_ fallen asleep and lay curled up in a corner with a peaceful smile on the face and dreamed of a certain raven-haired beauty.

Zoisite on the other hand had used the time to play with Kunzite's long, silvery white mane. The older man had endured it stoically and just continued the lesson.

Ami sighed. "I didn't know that learning magick was so tedious!" She had hoped it would be done by reading books of spells and memorizing them.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to breathe again without counting," Minako remarked wryly.

Kunzite grinned. "It's a good idea always to be aware of your body functions. You need to be able to master even subconsciously controlled body functions such as temperature and blood pressure before you can awaken the hidden powers within you."

Minako hung her head. "I'll never be able to learn it."

"Diligent training is the way to master it," Kunzite lectured. "In the Crystal Kingdom the children began their training in the primary schools so that they were well prepared once their powers became manifest."

Now all the Senshi hung their heads.

Slowly but surely Jadeite awoke when he heard the discussion that was considerably louder than the training. "Is the lesson over?" He yawned.

"It's for the best," Kunzite announced. "We'll have to continue the breathing exercises for some more days anyway."

The Senshi looked incredulously at Kunzite.

"Are you serious? I shall do this for several more days?" Minako squealed.

"Have fun," Jadeite grinned.

"I'm afraid your breathing rhythm is a disaster." Kunzite shook his head and turned to Jadeite. "Why don't you use the time while I'm giving lessons more productively and continue to teach Zoisite to cook properly?"

"But... Lord Kunzite..." Zoisite said tragically. He had so hoped that Kunzite would forget his cooking lessons when he taught the Senshi.

"No problem with me - to watch you here is way too boring. Furthermore, Zoisite needs to be shown quite a bit until he can actually reproduce the recipes on his own."

"Very well." Kunzite smiled and looked at his beloved. "I know you will make me proud of you, my little rat."

"Of course, my Lord," Zoisite said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry we'll prepare some very special dishes over the time," Jadeite promised.

"Wonderful. I'm looking forward to it."

"He really _does_ cook?" Rei gazed incredulously at the pretty man with the coppery golden hair. But from Jadeite she wouldn't have thought that either.

"He's astonishingly talented if he wants to," Jadeite nodded.

Zoisite sulked. He didn't want it to become public knowledge that he learned to cook.

"When shall we continue our lessons?" Jadeite asked.

"I suggest during the time I'm teaching the Senshi, because then I won't have time to spend with Zoisite anyway. Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"But the evening, the night and the morning belong to us, my Lord," Zoisite demanded.

"Of course, little rat."

"What a schedule," Minako grinned.

"What do you think?" Zoisite wrapped his arms closely around Kunzite. "I want him for myself whenever I get the chance."

"How cute," Rei commented the picture.

Makoto looked wistfully to Obsidian. She wished that he would also show some interest in her and not only in her cooking.

"We will return home now," Kunzite announced. "When shall we meet tomorrow?"

"My school's out around 3 p.m.," Rei said and looked at the others.

"We're finished about 4 p.m.," Ami added.

"So what about 5 p.m. here at the Shrine?" Kunzite proposed.

"Free time good-bye," Minako sighed.

"Then Zoisite will join me for his lessons at the same time?" Jadeite wanted to know.

"Of course," Kunzite nodded, and Zoisite sighed.

"Great! Then I will start to think about some interesting meals for tomorrow," Jadeite mused.

Makoto looked at the blonde King. "Jadeite, I've heard your lasagne is excellent - would you please give me the recipe?"

"Sure," he answered. "I have to write it down for you, though. Which would you like? Vegetarian or with meat?"

"What about both?"

"If you wish."

"Wonderful! If you like some of my recipes you need only ask. My specialty is Japanese cuisine."

"Sounds good to me. I'll certainly try some of them."

"Her _tenpura_ tastes great," Obsidian assured him. "And all the other stuff of which I forgot the names, too."

"Fine. I'll come back to that when I have time to experiment again."

"But I like Japanese food, too," Zoisite said hesitantly. "Why don't you show me how to cook this?"

Jadeite looked at him in amazement. Zoisite actually wanted to learn something like this out of his free will?

"Well, it tastes wonderfully," Zoisite hurriedly tried to explain his surprising wish. "At least in the restaurant." And Kunzite would be delighted, too - which was the greatest incentive for him.

"It's much more difficult than pasta," Jadeite warned him.

"Little rat, probably you should start with something easier - you can still progress to the more difficult things when you've mastered the simpler ones."

"I guess you're right, Kunzite-sama. Okay, Jadeite, then it's pasta again for starters."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kunzite said. "Very well, we shall meet again tomorrow at 5 p.m.," he repeated, looking at Rei and the other girls. "I expect that you will practice the breathing techniques on your own until then."

"If you say so," Minako sighed.

"The more you practice, the sooner we'll come to the more interesting lessons," Kunzite shrugged.

"I know."

"Okay, we will practice," Rei announced and looked sternly at her friends who nodded in return.

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"Till then." Kunzite and Zoisite left the Shrine and drove home.

"I think I shall leave, too," Jadeite said.

"Don't forget to call me," Minako told him.

"Sure," he said non-committally to her, before he left, too. Unfortunately he had to fetch his motorbike from the adventure bath first.

- - -

"I must admit, Kunzite seems to be quite capable as a teacher," Rei said thoughtfully.

"But he doesn't allow _any_ nonsense," Makoto sighed.

"I hope he'll teach us some magickal theory soon," Ami remarked.

"I found the lesson horrible," Minako complained. "I'd prefer another teacher."

"Whom would you suggest?" Rei looked questioningly at her.

"Ah well, unfortunately there's no alternative as it seems."

"I think he seems to be rather competent in his job," Makoto pointed out.

"Well, at least at the moment you'll find noone who's better," Obsidian commented. "And you definitely need the best."

"Do you think we're _that_ bad?" Rei's eyes narrowed to slits when she gave him an angry stare.

"Considering what I've seen so far - yes," Obsidian answered her truthfully.

"That's devastating," Ami sighed. She wanted to be the best in everything she did.

"We'll show you!" Rei promised.

"I'll wait."

- - -

"And now - the lasagne!" Kunzite said in anticipation when they entered the house.

"I'm soooo curious how you'll like it."

"Where have you been that long?" Nephrite wanted to know. He sat comfortably in the living room and sipped on a glass of Château Mouton Rothschild Pauillac 1er Grand Cru Classé while he read the novel _Star Maker_ by Olaf Stapledon.

"I taught the Senshi some introductory lessons in magickal sciences." Kunzite still wore his Master Mage's robe and Nephrite examined it with great interest. Somehow it looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't really place it yet.

"Have you eaten my lasagne?" Zoisite looked at him sternly.

"No, I haven't eaten any lasagne."

"Good," Zoisite said with satisfaction and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Since when do you teach magickal sciences here?" Nephrite inquired.

"Well, since the little girls won't stand any chance against Queen Beryl otherwise. Additionally, Hino Rei promised me to give me some information about my past in return."

"How? Is she also capable of consulting the stars?"

"Not the stars - her specialty is fire reading. I hope she is able to teach me to do it myself, too."

"I think it's an inborn power such as my talent to consult the stars. You never managed to learn _that_ either."

"That's true. I have to admit that I find it a bit unfair that I don't seem to have any precognitive powers at all."

"Well, you've seen how much that helped me. Neither was I able to flee Metallia's and Beryl's influence in the past, nor could I prevent Zoisite from killing me." Nephrite grimaced. This was still a sore point for him.

"How much of your memories of the past do you have regained by now?" Kunzite asked with interest.

"Only fragments, I'm afraid. When my spirit was freed from Beryl's bond after I had died, parts of my life flowed by my mind's eye. I saw that I lived in a realm within the Earth in the past which was destroyed by an evil sorceress. In retaliation Princess Beryl conjured a Demon from the outer reaches of deep space that took over and slowly but surely enslaved the inhabitants of the Hollow Earth. I - just as you, Zoisite and Jadeite - belonged to the royal court of the Crystal Kingdom. We were supposed to teach and guard the members of the Royal Family, whose last offspring was Prince Endymion. When Beryl's soul was completely distorted and under the influence of the demon Metallia, she sought for the most capable of the still living humans and enslaved them with her control crystals, us four among them. Unfortunately from then on my memories are blurred, and even the other parts are only scattered fragments."

"The story sounds familiar enough to me," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "But it's still only a rough frame. I'd like to know more about the details."

"Well, maybe Hino Rei is able to fill in the gaps. My talent doesn't reach so much into the past than into the future."

Zoisite voice sounded from the kitchen. "Kunzite-sama, I'm nuking our dinner! It's ready in a minute."

"Thank you, my little rat - I'll be there."

"Zoisite develops talents one never knew he'd have," Nephrite grinned. He made a mental not to be even more careful around the pretty boy, just in case.

"Well, I asked him to learn it and so he does."

"Amazing."

"Why? He usually does what I'm telling him."

"That's true."

"As it should be." Kunzite turned his robe into some more comfortable clothes. "Do you accompany us for dinner, Nephrite?"

"Thanks, no. I've been to a nice French restaurant with an excellent _filet mignon_ and several kinds of cheese and everything."

"I see." Well, the more of the lasagne would be left for him.

"Bon appetit!"

"Thanks." Kunzite went into the kitchen where Zoisite was already dressed in his white apron with the large heart on the chest. He looked absolutely sweet and Kunzite seriously considered skipping the meal and starting with the dessert. The tall man stepped behind his beloved, wrapped his arms around him and started to nibble at Zoisite's earlobe.

Just in this moment, the bell of the oven rang and Zoisite let the soufflé form float out of it.

Curiously, Nephrite peered into the kitchen. "What a cute family picture!"

"Huh!" Zoisite turned around and the lasagne almost crashed down as he lost his concentration. Fortunately Kunzite was fast enough and caught it with a thought.

"You have to be more careful if you wish to be the perfect housewife," Nephrite teased the pretty man.

"I'll never be a house_wife_," Zoisite pouted. "I'm a _man_!"

"I'm not so sure about it."

Zoisite sulked. He would love to kill Nephrite again for the insult.

"You'd better eat your meal before it gets cold."

"Indeed - it smells deliciously," Kunzite remarked. He hoped he could distract Zoisite before he started a new fight with Nephrite.

"Then I will better not disturb you further." The auburn-haired King went back to his book and wine.

Kunzite looked at his plate where Zoisite had heaped a good portion of the lasagne. After one hesitant bit he wolfed down the whole portion. "Perfect!" he smiled.

"Really?" Zoisite watched him closely, but Kunzite finished even a second and a third helping. Zoisite smiled beatifically, obviously Kunzite really liked his first cooking experiment.

"And now I'd like to conclude the meal with a likewise delicious dessert." With a wave of his hand he let the plates disappear and lifted Zoisite effortlessly onto his arms, before he teleported them into their private chambers.

- - -

Obsidian had returned to the Dark Kingdom. He didn't want to take any chances with Queen Beryl about the end of his vacation.

Moreover, he was glad that Beryl had decided he didn't need a nursemaid anymore, and he wouldn't give her second thoughts on that subject.

Which reminded him... Somehow he would like to know where Antimony was right now.

"It's nice that you're so punctual," Queen Beryl greeted him in a astonishingly good mood when he reported to her. "I'd like you to find Endymion now - somehow I miss him quite a lot." Suddenly she looked unusually wistful.

Obsidian made a face. He couldn't stand Endymion at all. "As you wish, my Queen." He bowed his head and raised the fist to his chest in the formal salute.

"I expect you to bring him back to me _soon_."

"I'll have to search all Paris for him! I fear that won't be so easy."

"Paris! Why should Endymion be in Paris?" Beryl clasped her hands around the armrests of her throne. "He wouldn't want to watch the showgirls there," she pondered with a threatening undertone.

"I don't know, but he was there when I last tried to locate him."

"Then bring him back to me. And if he really watched those scantily clad girls in the nightclubs of Paris, then I will take my time while I punish him in the name of the dark powers."

"I will find him for you, my Queen." It might be even a source of entertainment to see Endymion punished, he thought cheerfully.

"Good." She waved her hand. "You are dismissed."

Obsidian bowed once more and left the audience chamber. He'd have no other choice but to teleport into the Earth Realm as near to Europe as possible and take a plane to Paris from there. It still rankled that he was to weak in power to open his own doorway into the center of the European region, but it couldn't be helped.

So he opened a gate to the island of Mallorca and took an airplane to the French capital.

- - -

Antimony sighed. Being Obsidian's nursemaid had been bad enough, and when Beryl had told her that she wasn't needed anymore in this capacity, she was relieved - until she learned who was _now_ given into her care.

"Antimony!" Phonolite whined. "I can't do it. And furthermore I'm hungry."

"You will repeat the exercise, or I'll send you to bed without supper."

"Waaaaaaah!" Phonolite wailed. "This is way to difficult!"

"It isn't. Even an eight year old youma child can do it." By now Antimony desperately wished Obsidian back. He may have been insolent and a nuisance, but at least he had been talented.

"But I don't want to. I'm hungry!"

"You will get even hungrier, if you don't do it," Antimony threatened. "Take an example in Celestine."

The red-haired girl hadn't had any obvious magickal powers in her former life in the Earth Realm, but she had learned to use her new abilities in an amazing speed. Phonolite on the other hand...

The blonde girl pouted and looked angrily at the spellbook Antimony had procured from the library. She couldn't read most of the highly complicated kanji used there anyway.

"Well, now read spell number 247.1," Antimony demanded impatiently. This illusion spell was much easier than the one Phonolite had tried before.

"Er, what does this mean?" She pointed at the second and the third kanji.

Antimony sighed and read them to her. It was a shame that her own powers had been obliterated when she had battled her sister, for she knew some nice punishment spells she would have liked to use on Phonolite.

"Aha," Phonolite grumbled and tried to repeat the words in the correct intonation. Suddenly the picture of a rabbit with pink and yellow stripes appeared.

Antimony sighed. "You have to pronounce it more carefully."

"Pah." Phonolite sulked. It was much too difficult, and she didn't like to learn anyway. It was abysmally boring.

"Repeat it again. I want to see the illusion of a _dragon_."

Phonolite intoned the spell once more, and this time a heap of violet worms could be admired.

"Interesting," Antimony commented.

"I told you it's too difficult for me," Phonolite whined.

"Queen Beryl ordered me to teach you and this I will do. Repeat the spell _again_."

The next try still wasn't crowned with success, and Antimony sighed. Phonolite was not only bad, she was _worse_. After a dozen more unsuccessful attempts, she gave up.

"You may retire to your quarters now. But we will repeat this lesson tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and the next day, too, until you will have mastered it."

Without looking back to Antimony, Phonolite stormed out of the room. She desperately needed something to eat.

Antimony sank into her chair. She _really_ wanted Obsidian back.

- - -

Jadeite looked at his brandnew wrist-watch. It was half past two. Didn't Rei say something that her class was out at 3 p.m.? Maybe he could go into the city and meet her there 'by chance'.

He grinned broadly. Yeah, this was a great idea, he thought and took his motorbike so that he wouldn't miss her.

At the gate of the TA Private Girls' School he waited patiently to catch Rei.

- - -

When Rei left her classroom, she sighed. The political sciences lesson today had been particularly boring, and English wasn't better either.

Unfortunately learning wasn't over for today, for they had their next lesson in 'magickal sciences', as Kunzite termed it, this afternoon. She hurried towards the bus-stop.

Jadeite followed her immediately. "Hello Rei," he called before she managed to disappear around the corner.

Rei stopped and turned around. She knew that voice. "Jadeite. What do you want?"

"Nothing of importance. I just came along by chance and saw you running by," he lied.

"I see."

"Well, but obviously you are in quite a hurry to get to your lesson with Kunzite, so I will better not delay you further."

"Sure. I really want to be able to do similar things with my powers like Kunzite does. But _you_ seemed to be pretty bored yesterday."

"Well, Kunzite only teaches you the most basic beginners' stuff at the moment. That's not too exciting, I have to admit."

"Thank you very much for reminding me," she said gruffly.

Jadeite admired the deep violet sparkle of her eyes that was especially beautiful when she was angry. "It seemed to me that you grasped the exercises a bit better than your friends," he remarked casually.

"You think so?" Rei eyed him critically. Next to Nephrite Jadeite had been the greatest liar of the whole Dark Kingdom, and she didn't think she should believe him too easily. But he did have a cute smile.

"Well, from your stance I'd say you think so yourself," the blonde man claimed.

"Hm." She definitely wanted to know on which grounds he based this statement, as he had been asleep almost the whole lesson. But unfortunately his remark was right on the mark.

"I'm sure you would learn much faster if you trained a bit more for yourself."

"Probably," she sighed. "But the others are entitled to learn this, too."

"You could still study some more on your own."

"Well, I _am_ exercising as Kunzite suggested."

"Of course it's always easier to do these exercises under guidance."

"I guess Kunzite is much too glad to return into the arms of his beloved Zoisite to consider giving me private lessons."

"There might be other people who could teach you some magick."

"And who might that be? According to Obsidian, Kunzite is the only true teacher of magickal sciences left."

"This is only true where higher magick is concerned. Even Obsidian could teach you the basic techniques that you are shown at the moment."

"Well, I don't think Obsidian has the patience needed to instruct us."

"Most likely not, that's right."

Rei looked at Jadeite in amazement. "Does this mean _you_ want to volunteer? I thought you were supposed to teach Zoisite cooking." Rei wondered what kind of ulterior motives Jadeite might have when offering this.

"But that doesn't take the whole day. You see, now that I don't have to work for Queen Beryl anymore, I'm a bit out of my occupation. And building model planes and stuff like this isn't an overly fulfilling task either." It was indeed true, currently Jadeite was looking for a place in the world where he could fit in, but so far he didn't have the slightest idea.

Rei looked at him in puzzlement. Building model planes? "Hm," she began. "Why not?" It might be nice to have the opportunity to learn some more about magick than the others, especially as she was currently the leader of the senshi.

"If you wish I could certainly show you one thing or the other."

"Well. And what do you expect in exchange for your teaching?"

Jadeite looked at her in confusion, he hadn't thought on that when he had put together his plan. "Er, nothing," he stuttered and was really angry at himself. He should have thought of a better plan first. He couldn't tell her that he just wanted to get to know her better and hoped that she might realize he wasn't that bad either.

"Really nothing?" She looked at him distrustfully. Normally those guys from the Dark Kingdom did nothing for free - or so she had believed. But then, why not grasp the opportunity. "Well, in this case I'd be delighted!" She smiled at him, and Jadeite barely managed to stifle a sigh. Somehow he had a strange feeling in his stomach, and he wasn't exactly sure what to make out of it.

"And when would you like to take your first lesson?" He had to work hard not to sound too eager.

Rei shrugged. "Hm. What about tonight after the 'official' lesson with Kunzite?"

"Okay," Jadeite said with a broad grin. "Until then." He would have loved to accompany her home, but then, as he had met her only 'accidentally', he should rather refrain from that. He had to buy some ingredients for the next cooking experience with Zoisite anyway.

"Until then," Rei echoed and ran after her bus, and so she missed the picture of Jadeite virtually floating back to his motorbike.

The black-haired girl jumped into the bus und thought about that chance meeting. Somehow Jadeite had acted rather strangely. She had remembered him a bit differently - but then, even Kunzite seemed to be more or less okay, now that he wasn't under Beryl's direct influence anymore.

- - -

When Obsidian left the airplane at the airport Charles-de-Gaulle, he was utterly relieved. He didn't trust these unsafe human flight vehicles.

The next problem would be to find Endymion between the millions of humans living in and around Paris. Fortunately he had asked Bandana to give him a photo of the Dark Prince, although now he owed her a small favour.

He showed it around and after some unsuccessful hours, he was directed into a red-light district. Now this was interesting, he found.

After another tiring hour walk, he discovered him in the _Le Folies Pigalle_, a cabaret where quite a lot of beautiful people met and amused themselves with drinks and watching the striptease dancers.

Endymion sat at a table - a drink standing before him - and smiled at an Asian beauty who occasionally smiled at him in return.

Obsidian took place at the free chair next to him.

"Finally I found you," he sighed. His feet hurt and he was hungry and thirsty - all in all, he wished to get home soon and fast.

Endymion looked at the violet-haired youth. "Obsidian? Have you been looking for me?"

"Of course. Queen Beryl misses you."

"She does? I almost thought she forgot me. I was left for ages in this horrible town where almost no one speaks Japanese or English. Fortunately I met Akiko - the girl up there," he pointed at the dancer, "who helped me a lot and translated for me. How did you get here anyway? Our magickal powers don't seem to function properly here."

"I took an airplane from a region to which I could open a doorway. And it was so difficult to find you _because_ the magick doesn't work as it should."

"An airplane!" Endymion's face showed clearly that he never considered this possibility.

"So do you wish to stay a little longer with this Akiko or do you accompany me home?"

"I'll accompany you of course." Endymion smiled. Finally he could return to his queen!

The two men returned to the Dark Kingdom as fast as they could with a surprising strike of the public transport workers and a delay of the plane that should transport them to a place where they could work magick again.

- - -

To say that Beryl was delighted to get her little boy-toy back was a slight understatement.

When he appeared in front of her, she stood up and pulled him into a violent embrace that almost crushed him. She definitely had to celebrate his return.

"Obsidian - you may leave now. As a reward for your fast delivery I'll give you another three days off." She looked at the court. "No one is to disturb me the next three days - is that understood?"

Obsidian didn't teleport directly home, so he witnessed the most amazing sight of Beryl who threw Endymion over her shoulder (Obsidian winced in sympathy - those thorn-thingies certainly hurt!) and carried him triumphantly away.

When he was in his quarters, he grinned and painted some signs that he glued magically to Beryl's throne. They read:

_'Be back in 3 days'_ - _'Closed because of family business'_ - _'Enjoy yourself the next days - so do I'_.

The courtiers snickered when they saw the signs and filed out of the courtroom. They were glad that they were spared Beryl's temper tantrums for the next couple of days.

- - -

Nephrite sat on a chair at the patio of 'his' mansion and looked at the bottle of wine that stood in front of him. It was his last bottle of Château Latour Pauillac 1er Grand Cru Classé.

Everything was so frustrating, he thought. The other Kings had usurped his house, they drank his wine without appreciating it properly, and they got on his nerves, especially this sneaky weasel Zoisite.

Naru was a captive in the Dark Kingdom, and she had even tried to kidnap him so that Queen Beryl could get her hands on him again. Life was really unfair.

He tried to figure out a plan to free her from Queen Beryl's clutches. When he had her back again, they might consider emigrating to France and building up a new existence there, far away from the Sailor Brats, the Dark Kingdom and his former colleagues.

- - -

"I'm just _great_," Zoisite exclaimed when he tried the sauce napoli he had concocted all by himself. He looked to Jadeite in the hope he would praise him as well.

The blonde man fetched a clean teaspoon and tried the fiery red sauce. "It's okay," he said absently. His thoughts were with Rei and the extra magick lesson he had promised to give her. Where should he start? He had never taught anything to others.

"Just okay?" Zoisite sniffed.

"Yeah, it tastes like some sauce napoli - although I don't think chili peppers belong in there."

"Well, I like it hot," Zoisite smiled suggestively. Kunzite's judgement was the most thing important anyway. "I only hope Kunzite's lesson is over real soon," he sighed and looked wistfully afar.

"Me, too."

"You, too?" Zoisite looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. Then our lesson is finished, as well."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Zoisite asked poutily.

"No, but I have other things to do."

"You do?" Zoisite was a bit mollified.

"It's almost time. You should start to clean up now. I'm sure Kunzite prefers to eat at a clean table."

"But you cooked, too."

"You are my pupil here, and so you have to obey my orders. And anyway, the pupil always cleans up."

Zoisite sighed, but Jadeite was right. Kunzite wouldn't be amused when he fought with him about who had to clean the kitchen when he had agreed to learn from him. Probably Kunzite would make him clean the whole house if he heard of that. He still remembered too well when he had to clean Kunzite's dwelling in the Dark Kingdom just on his whim.

Jadeite took off his apron and folded it orderly. "See you later."

"See ya." Zoisite put all the dirty plates and bowls and everything into the dishwasher before he started to lay out the table in the living room for Kunzite and himself.

With a smile he conjured candles and flowers and fetched a bottle of the sweet wine Jadeite had recommended to him - the Albiger Schloß Hammerstein Bacchus Spätlese - which he put onto the table, too.

About twenty minutes later, Kunzite appeared. He had the impression he was even more exhausted than the girls and only wished to eat some bits and be comforted by his beloved.

When he saw the preparations Zoisite had made, he smiled and decided it would become a very nice evening after all.

- - -

Jadeite took his motorbike and drove to the Hikawa Shrine where he waited hidden until he was sure that Rei was alone. He still didn't know where to start with his lesson, but then, he could still improvise.

In the Shrine, Rei looked at her friends after Kunzite had left. "Would you mind if I asked you to leave right now? You see, I'm a bit exhausted and would like to retire."

The other girls returned her gaze in wonder. Rei exhausted from stuff like this?

"She's right. I'm tired as well," Minako yawned. She hoped for a phone call from Jadeite, and that meant she'd better be at home.

"Well, I guess I should learn a bit anyway - tomorrow there's this English test at school."

"And I will cook something - maybe that'll lure Obsidian to me."

Minako, Ami and Makoto waved farewell to her and left the house.

Rei breathed in relief. She didn't want them to see her with Jadeite, lest they got the wrong ideas. This was a strictly professional meeting.

Jadeite appeared after he had seen the other girls leave. "Hello Rei," he said, almost a bit shyly. When he worked in the Shrine to collect energy - almost a lifetime ago as it felt -, he already admired her beauty and determination, but now that he had his free will back, he could finally try to convince her of his qualities - or so he hoped.

"Hello Jadeite." Rei wondered if it was really such a good idea to meet with him alone. But then, she could always fry him with her Fire Soul attack if he tried anything.

"Ahm, what do you want me to teach you now?"

"Everything!"

"I guess this won't be possible in one hour or two."

"You're probably right - but what would you suggest for the start?"

"I could tell you something about magickal theory - I mean, you still can't see the energy lines, can you?"

"I'm only able to see them when I'm in a trance."

"But you can't do anything else when you are in a trance, or am I wrong?"

"Unfortunately not." Rei sighed and played with a strand of her bluish black hair. It was unfair, even Jadeite - or worse, that creep Zoisite! - was able to work proper magick, and she couldn't.

"I guess then we should stay with the theory - unless you wish to continue with breathing exercises or meditating."

"Whatever you say - in this area you are more expert than me. But theory is okay with me. At least then I'd know how it's supposed to work."

"Your wish is my command." Jadeite began to explain some simple spells to her, and Rei smiled at him contentedly. This was indeed highly interesting, she found, and she should try to get as much information out of the blonde Ex-King as she could. Who knew if she ever got the chance again to learn some more about true magick.

Jadeite was also satisfied with the success of his first step to get closer to her. She hadn't tried to fry him with her fire attacks yet and he had not even heard a single insult from her this evening.

"Now I only have to memorize all of this properly," Rei sighed. "But it's absolutely intriguing!"

Jadeite nodded and tried not to put on a too satisfied smile.

"Why is it that you have spoken magick spells when you normally do your stuff without saying a formula?"

"This depends on how well you have mastered the spell. When you begin, you need the spell as focus through which the magickal energy is channelled. It's a bit like your way to transform or attack." Only that the Senshi never went to the next step of the use of magick.

Rei nodded slowly. "Sounds logical. So that's why Kunzite is able to do everything without the need to recite some formula?"

"Actually even he has to speak spells once in a while. For example the formula that materialized a new body for Nephrite."

"He actually did that on his own?" Rei was amazed. "I can't believe something like this is possible at all!" She had wondered for a while how Nephrite could have returned fully from the dead, but that Kunzite had done this was astonishing.

"It took quite a lot of attempts until the feat was accomplished, but now it looks as if Nephrite is his old self again." Jadeite grinned. "You remember the pink bunny, do you?"

"Oh yes!" Rei laughed. The recollection of Nephrite running around as bunny rabbit was too hilarious.

Jadeite continued to explain the workings of further simple spells to her. As long as _she_ didn't get tired of it, he would go on.

The End of Pt.20

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	22. Chapter 21: The Mysteries of Love

**The Mysteries of Love**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.21)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Makoto stood in her kitchen, hummed a cheerful melody and cut celery and bell peppers into thin stripes. The chopped pork lay already in the marinade and had to stay there for another ten minutes, when the door bell rang.

This time she put the dangerous looking _banno-bouchou_ aside and opened the door.

"Obsidian!" She beamed at him.

"Hi Makoto," he greeted her. "Can you imagine - I got another three days off, and I thought I might visit you again if you don't mind." Actually he was almost starving, and he didn't want to eat the canteen fodder in the Dark Kingdom if he didn't have to.

"That's wonderful," she smiled and waved him in. "You're just in time for dinner."

"It already smells very nicely."

"Swindler! I only cut the vegetables so far." And the rice was nothing one had to comment on, she thought.

"Well, I guess then the nice smell comes from you," he told her cheerfully.

Makoto cast down her eyes and blushed.

"What are you cooking today?"

"_Buta no yakiniku_," she announced. "I only have to finish cutting the vegetables, then I can start to fry it."

"May I help you?"

"That would be great. If you would lay out the table and prepare the _oshibori_? The towels are over there and the small bowls and chopsticks are in the cupboard here. Ah yes, and I haven't prepared the green tea yet."

Obsidian smiled and began his work while Makoto fried the vegetables and the meat before she saved the rice from the already turned-off oven and put it into a wooden box.

Soon they sat at the table, sipped their tea and ate with great appetite.

"So you have holidays again? I think Naru mentioned some time ago that Nephrite had told her there are no holidays in the Dark Kingdom."

Obsidian grinned. "It depends on how good one is."

"Good? In what respect?"

"In the completion of one's tasks."

"So Nephrite wasn't that good?"

"I can't remember that he collected much energy or did win even a single victory against you Senshi. And in the end he even fell for Naru and got killed by Zoisite's henchmen. This doesn't sound like a success story to me."

"Hm. And what did _you_ do to win Beryl's favour so that she gave you this time off?"

"I returned her dear sweetheart Endymion to her. She carried him away in triumph, and now I can do what I wish for the coming three days."

"Well, that's wonderful! And what are your plans for this time?"

"Hm." Obsidian said thoughtfully. "Idling around and eating, I guess."

"Why don't we do something together? Visiting the amusement park for example."

"Would you like to do that?"

"Well, I'm open for suggestions if you have something else in mind."

"At the moment I'm just too stuffed to think properly."

"Well, then I can start to clean the table." Makoto brought the bowls and dishes into the kitchen and Obsidian helped her.

"This dinner was absolutely great," he said and looked down at his belly. It seemed it wasn't as flat anymore as it used to be. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't cook that good."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But you don't need to worry, those meals don't contain much fat, so you shouldn't put on too much weight."

"But I have gained at least five pounds since we first met."

"I could take you with me to my karate lessons. A little training would take care of that problem."

"I guess so. Somehow I have neglected my training quite a lot in the last time."

"Well, the next lesson ist tomorrow afternoon - oh damn, tomorrow afternoon Kunzite wants to continue his magick lessons. I guess I have to skip my karate course once more. The sensei won't be pleased."

"Well, Kunzite would be even less pleased. But it's a pity. I would have loved to watch you."

"I could train a bit at home, too," she considered.

"You're pretty good in martial arts, aren't you?"

"I guess so. I even managed to hit Zoisite when I first met him, and I didn't have my Senshi powers then."

"That's quite a feat," Obsidian nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah," Makoto grinned. "He was pretty peeved about it."

"I can believe that!" Obsidian chuckled. Being hit by a girl would have hurt Zoisite's pride quite a bit.

"Oh dear," Makoto sighed. "I'm totally stuffed, too."

"We should do something to remedy that. But what?" He conjured a brush and started to work on his hair. This usually helped him to think.

Makoto admired his gleaming, deep blue-violet hair and regretted that hers was only a dull brown.

"What about if you taught me something?" he finally said and admired himself in a tall mirror that he had conjured for this purpose only. He had neglected _that_, too, in the last time.

"Me? What could I teach you? Shall I show you how to cook?"

"I don't think I would ever learn to cook," he laughed. "I'd rather leave it at eating."

"What else could I teach you?"

"Show me how you turn into SailorJupiter," he asked her suddenly. He had never seen one of the Senshi transform closely until now.

"Hm." She frowned. "But don't look _too_ closely," she demanded. "You see, we don't have much stuff on after our normal clothes disappear and until the Sailor fuku materializes."

"Indeed?" he asked with interest.

She blushed furiously and nodded. "That's another reason why we try not to transform where people watch."

"Sounds logical," he grinned.

"Only because it's you." She took out her transformation pen and spoke her formula. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

Immediately flashes crashed down, and in a triple ring of sparkling energy, she became SailorJupiter.

Obsidian watched the process with fascination. This whole show with thunder and lightning was cool. Finally SailorJupiter ended in her usual pose.

"That's hot," Obsidian admired her.

"If you ask, this outfit is much too impractical for proper fighting. I would have preferred something like my karate kimono."

"Although that wouldn't look so nice."

"But it would be warmer. Actually I'd like to get the designer of those fuku in my hands and force him or her to wear such a thing. I'm pretty sure he or she would immediately reconsider this design."

"I like it." Obsidian tugged at her dark green skirt.

"Hey!" She slapped him lightly on the fingers.

"Ouch," he pouted.

SailorJupiter smiled conciliatorily. "Have you seen enough?" When Obsidian nodded, she transformed back.

The young man watched it with regret. He liked the Sailor outfit better than her current dress.

"Why don't _you_ have to transform to be able to use your powers?" Makoto inquired.

"Dunno. Maybe because I had my powers from birth on?"

"I wonder what would happen when you would speak such a transformation formula."

"I guess I would transform, too."

"Are you sure? I mean, firstly, you're a guy, and secondly, you're from the Dark Kingdom."

"So what?"

"I thought one had to be born a Sailor Senshi."

"I think one only needs to be able to work magick."

"But according to Luna we're the reincarnations of the past Senshi, and we were only a handful. Although, I don't know where this SailorPluto came from, and probably there are Senshi for the other planets as well, but even if we add Earth, Saturn, Uranus, Neptun and maybe the Sun, that still makes no more than a dozen of us. When everyone with magickal powers can turn into a Sailor Senshi, there should be more of them, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm. Maybe there's only one Senshi for one planet? Actually I don't know the obsession of the Moon Kingdom with these Sailor Senshi anyway. In the Crystal Kingdom we didn't need such at all, when I interpret some of the comments in my father's book correctly. If there was need, some Mages were enlisted as War or Battle Mages and then they got the permission to use otherwise forbidden attack spells."

"Hm. But then nothing should happen if you speak my transformation formula, don't you think?"

"I don't know."

"You could try it," she grinned.

"You only want to see me in a Sailor fuku," he accused her.

"Oh yes!" she giggled.

"Out of the question."

"You're only afraid that you'd turn into a girl."

"You have watched too much Ranma 1/2."

"Then why don't you try it?" She held out her transformation pen to him.

Obsidian took the pen and cursed himself for bringing up this idea. But then, he _was_ curious what would happen when he activated it.

Makoto watched him intently. "You only have to say 'Jupiter Power, Make Up!'"

"I know. But don't you dare tell anyone else that I tried this!"

"I promise."

Obsidian held up the pen as he had seen Makoto do and spoke the formula. To the surprise of both, he really transformed in a show of thunder and lightning. When it was finished, he wore a fuku identical to SailorJupiter's.

"These colours absolutely don't go together with my hair," he complained.

Makoto stared at him in disbelief before she started to laugh. "How sweet!" she panted. "Although you lack a little substance in the upper area."

"Well, I _am_ a guy after all. Although, I _could_ change that as well." He had seen some transformation spells in his father's spellbook, although they would need much power.

"Oh no, don't do that. I like you much better as a guy."

"Really?"

Makoto nodded vigorously.

"Hm. It would be very exhausting for me anyway to make such a difficult transformation."

"Good."

"But I like this outfit - except for the colours." Obsidian turned the fuku blue-violet like his hair, although the bow remained pink.

"Hey, that's cool!"

"I wonder if the others would recognize me like this."

"Well, _I_ do."

"Maybe I should change my hairstyle."

"Let me see." Makoto fetched a brush and put his hair into a long ponytail.

"Hm." Obsidian observed himself in the mirror. "I don't know..."

"Just a moment." She worked on his mane again until he had two ponytails.

"Strange feeling," he commented and shook his head so that his tresses flew. "Now I have to do something about those bootees."

"I think they are really comfortable."

"Maybe for you." He turned them into real boots. "So, now I like the outfit."

"You look pretty ...unusual this way."

"I guess so," he grinned and turned in front of the mirror. "I'd love to know if anyone recognizes me like this." Normally the transformation put some glamour on the Senshi so that they weren't recognized as their normal selves, Obsidian pondered. Probably this should be the case for him, too.

"I thought you didn't want anyone else to see you like this?"

"Ah well, I changed my mind. I love to be admired."

"Would you please give me back my transformation pen? I wonder if you stay like this when I have it back."

"Sure." He returned the pen.

"Hey, you're still in this outfit."

"Well, then I will have to stay like this, I fear. Hm. Why don't you turn into SailorJupiter and we go to the amusement park together?"

"I guess Rei would be upset when she learned that I ran around as Sailor Senshi without good reason. - Oh dear, I wonder what she would say if she saw you like this!"

"We could visit her and show off a bit. Come on, turn into your Senshi seeming, too!"

"Well... Why not? - _Jupiter Power, Make Up_!"

They went to the Hikawa Shrine and Rei's grandpa opened. He let them in and his gaze followed them lecherously.

Obsidian looked back over his shoulder and grinned at the old man. He found it highly amusing that he obviously mistook him for a girl. This was real fun! Probably this was why Zoisite liked to show off like this once in a while.

When they reached Rei's room, they heard voices, one of them male.

"Interesting," Makoto said. "Rei told us she was exhausted and wanted to retire soon after the lesson."

Obsidian listened more closely. "This doesn't sound as if she would sleep."

"That's definitely some guy there with her, and he doesn't sound like Yuuichiro. I didn't know that she has a new boy-friend."

"The voice sounds like Jadeite," Obsidian said in wonder.

"_What_?"

"Let's go in and look for ourselves."

"We'd better knock - who knows..."

- - -

Rei spoke the formula Jadeite tried to teach her for the 7th time when someone knocked at her door.

"Do you expect visitors that late?" Jadeite wondered.

"Not that I would know." She considered asking him to hide, just in case - but _where_? And anyway, they hadn't done anything untoward. Probably it was just her grandpa who wanted her to run some errand.

"Don't you want to look who's there?"

"Er, yes, of course. - Come in!"

To her utter shock SailorJupiter entered, together with another Sailor fuku clad person.

"Hello Rei," she greeted her. "Oh, Jadeite! I didn't expect _you_ here."

"Hi," Obsidian said cheerfully.

"Ah-hi," Jadeite said sheepishly and examined SailorJupiter and the strange Sailor Senshi. S/he looked somehow familiar, but he couldn't place her.

"But Rei, didn't you tell us you wished to retire earlier today? Is there something you haven't told us yet?"

Rei blushed deeply red. "It's not as you think it is," she stuttered, but of course this made the situation only worse.

"And what _is_ it when it's not as I think it is?"

"Well." Rei thought feverishly. She couldn't tell her either that Jadeite gave her private lessons in magick, lest she might accuse her of trying to deceive the Senshi. "He came here just by chance," she claimed.

"Indeed? By chance?" Obsidian inquired. "Isn't this a bit too far off the usually travelled roads to get here by chance?"

Now it was Jadeite's turn to blush.

"Tell me, Jadeite, didn't you want to call _Minako_ tonight?" Makoto asked with interest.

"That's not your concern," the blonde King said. He frowned, he had completely forgotten that Minako wanted him to call her when he had managed to talk Rei into meeting him.

"I just thought..." Makoto grinned.

"You should better leave it to me whom I call or not," he said in a huff. "And anyway, Minako isn't my type at all."

"Why are you running around in your Sailor fuku anyway, Mako?" Rei took the chance to change the topic. Strangely enough she felt relieved about Jadeite's statement, but of course this was only because it would be a bad idea for Minako to hang around with a guy like Jadeite. "Is there an emergency?"

"Oh, Obsidian wanted to show off his new outfit and I decided to join him in the Sailor fuku. Isn't he cute?"

"Obsidian! Do you wish to compete with Zoisite who can portray a better Sailor Senshi?" Jadeite wondered how this glamour worked that made it impossible to recognize a Sailor Senshi unless one knew who it was.

"I guess against him I wouldn't stand the slightest chance."

"You're right. You just don't look as girlish as Zoisite. - But anyway, a Sailor fuku doesn't make a Sailor Senshi!"

"And what _makes_ a Senshi?"

"Power, determination, beauty..."

"Qualities you all have?"

"Of course."

Jadeite still wasn't completely over the shock of seeing Obsidian in this ridiculous uniform and looked from him to Rei and back.

"And I don't have those qualities?"

"Well, there's one thing that disqualifies you from the start - the Sailor Senshi are all _girls_!"

"So what? Do you think I can't accomplish the tasks you can only because I'm a guy? Even you can't be that sexist."

Rei looked scandalized at him. No one had ever dared to call _her_ sexist. "Well, it's tradition."

"How boring," Obsidian sulked. "And I thought you might want some help against Beryl."

"Well, help against Beryl is always okay. But how shall we call you in this seeming? There are only some of the outer planets left if I remember correctly."

"No, I don't like the idea. Moreover, probably there are already Senshi of the outer planets somewhere. Remember that SailorPluto we met - Probably there are Saturn, Uranus and the rest, too, where she came from."

"Well, then you have to find something else."

Jadeite still looked disbelievingly at Obsidian. He never thought the young man would also like to run around in girls' clothing. But he decided to keep mostly quiet while Rei and Makoto were around. He didn't want to remind Makoto of his presence in Rei's home if he could help it. If Rei got too upset about Makoto's quips, she might choose never to invite him again.

"I think I have to figure out a new transformation spell for me anyway. I can't run around and borrow Mako's Jupiter Power all the time."

"Well, but what power could you invoke, if not one of the planets?"

"What about some crystal?" Obsidian pondered.

"You could try it. But which crystal? You see, I hate to disappoint you, but obsidian is only a kind of amorphous volcanic glass," Jadeite pointed out.

"Hm. I like amethyst."

"Yeah, it goes perfectly together with your hair colour."

"Yeah. And furthermore it was the name of my father."

"Then it should even work," Rei nodded. "To invoke the powers of the ancestors is always a good idea."

"So then you're SailorAmethyst," Makoto grinned.

"Fine," Obsidian said cheerfully.

Jadeite shook his blonde head. This couldn't be true, he thought.

"Wow, now we're five Senshi again," Makoto exclaimed. "Finally we should be able to use the Sailor Teleport once more, so that we can take on the Dark Kingdom and free SailorMoon!"

"Well, and what are your Senshi powers, ...Amethyst?" Rei wanted to know.

"Let me think about it." He considered it for a moment. "What about storms and the like?"

"Well, currently we have SailorMercury's Shabon Spray, SailorVenus' Crescent Beam, SailorJupiter's Supreme Thunder and my Fire Soul. Something like a hurricane isn't in our collection yet."

"Great, because invoking something like this is fairly easy for me."

"Sounds perfect. - Now we only have to call Minako and Ami to tell them this marvellous news," Makoto announced.

"I'm pretty curious what Queen Beryl will say when there's even another Sailor Senshi," Obsidian grinned.

"She'll be furious," Jadeite stated. He still remembered how she had dressed him down when SailorMercury and SailorMars had appeared - as if it was his fault.

"Sounds good to me", Makoto giggled and examined Jadeite thoughtfully. She still wanted to know what he did here at the Shrine - especially at this hour of the evening.

When Jadeite noticed her gaze, he decided he'd better fle- er, leave. "Please excuse me, I have to go now. There are some things that need my attention."

"Oh, I don't want to chase you away, Jadeite," Makoto said amused. "I mean, if you wish to stay and spend a nice evening with Rei, then do so."

"Ah well, I only passed by by chance," he said hurriedly. "I have to continue Zoisite's cooking lesson, I think."

Obsidian grinned broadly. He didn't believe him a single word - if Kunzite had returned, Zoisite had other things in mind than cooking lessons. Jadeite only wished to escape, or he wanted to tell the other Kings about 'SailorAmethyst'.

Rei flushed again. This was too embarassing. Makoto would tell Minako and Ami of Jadeite's visit, and she would certainly describe it far worse than it had actually been. On the other hand, she had felt strangely comfortable in his presence.

"Good-bye, Jadeite," she said. Unfortunately this wasn't the best idea either, as Makoto interpreted her blush completely wrong again.

"Bye", Jadeite said and fled.

Obsidian looked at Rei with interest. "I didn't know that you like blonde guys."

Rei exploded immediately. "_Like_ him? I can't stand him! He's an arrogant, sexist, self-satisfied, smug, male chauvinist!"

"She _does_ like him," Makoto giggled.

"I agree," Obsidian nodded. "So when is your engagement?"

Rei jumped up, threw herself at him and tried to strangle him. "One more word and you're toast!"

Obsidian tried to get her off his throat. At least sometimes he should keep his big mouth shut.

"I think it's enough." Makoto saved Obsidian from Rei's wrath. "But he's right. Jadeite and you - you make a really cute couple."

Obsidian rubbed his throat. "It has to be true, or she wouldn't have made such a ruckus."

"Absolutely!"

Rei sat down and sulked. Obsidian looked down at her.

"She already misses him," he teased.

Rei chose not to reply anything. They would turn it against her anyway.

"She doesn't even shout at you or me," the violet-haired youth commented cheerfully and observed her closely.

Rei only growled something. She and Jadeite - this was utterly ridiculous. He only needed to appear in her vicinity and she wanted to fry him. Although, today he had been tolerable, she had to admit.

"Poor Rei," Obsidian couldn't help to make another snide remark when he sat down next to her.

"What's _this_ supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"Oh, nothing." He didn't want to feel her hands around his neck again.

Makoto also grinned at her. "I'm really sorry that we disturbed your rendezvous, but then, you can still invite him again."

Rei's gaze was more than murderous.

"It's all my fault," Obsidian sighed. "I should never have talked Mako into coming here. You certainly wanted to spend a romantic evening together."

"_Graaaaaa_!"

"I must admit, Jadeite _is_ pretty handsome," Makoto said thoughtfully. "And I still don't understand why you call him sexist and the other stuff." After all, Makoto joined the Senshi only after Jadeite and Nephrite had been defeated.

"We shouldn't keep on teasing poor Rei," Obsidian said.

"You're right. - Oh Rei, I must admit I'm almost a bit envious. I've heard Jadeite is a marvellous cook."

"He is," Obsidian nodded. "But you're at least as good as he is, Makoto."

"Thanks," she smiled in return.

Rei gave it up to tell them that she wasn't interested in Jadeite at all. And about this cooking thing... Well, she would only believe that if she saw it. Maybe she could ask him the next time they met. She almost did a double-take when she caught herself at that thought. Did she really want to see him again? Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by Obsidian.

"And what shall we do now?" He tugged at his blue-violet fuku.

"Well, what about visiting the amusement park now? Although I have still a bad conscience that we ruined Rei's rendezvous."

"_It. Was. No. Rendezvous._" Rei exploded, her annoyance additionally fueled by her utter confusion.

"Yes, yes," Obsidian tried to soothe her. "Of course it was no rendezvous." He winked at Makoto.

"Okay! Sorry again and bye!" Obsidian and Makoto waved farewell and left a slightly confused Rei. She wasn't sure if they were not maybe a little right about... - but no, she couldn't stand Jadeite. Honestly.

- - -

"I'm going to kill him," Jadeite muttered when he entered the living room of the mansion. "Slowly and very painfully."

Kunzite and Zoisite still sat at the table, candles flickering while they looked soulfully into each others' eyes and whispered sweet nothings, while Zoisite kissed his beloved's fingertips.

"What?" Kunzite ripped his gaze reluctantly from Zoisite's wonderful emerald eyes and saw the newcomer. "Jadeite? Whom do you wish to kill?"

"Obsidian, of course!"

"Welcome to the club," Zoisite said and let regretfully go of Kunzite's hand. "What did he do to _you_?"

"He ruined my rendezvous!"

"_You_ had a rendezvous? Who is the lucky guy, er, girl?"

"That's none of your business, and the rendezvous was cut short anyway because this silly boy appeared."

"Then it has to be one of the Senshi," Kunzite deduced. "Otherwise it would have been highly unlikely that Obsidian found you out."

"One of the Senshi?" Zoisite echoed. "But of course! It has to be the Venus girl. You were really friendly with her in the adventure bath. Yes, I think you two look really nice together."

"You will learn about it early enough," Jadeite tried to evade further inquiries.

"Oh did you already fix a date for the engagement?" Zoisite looked at him with excitement.

Jadeite shot him a murderous gaze.

"Oh, that means you have," the pretty man giggled.

"If I ever marry, you may be one of the bridesmaids," he said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'd love to! Kunzite-sama - did you hear?" Zoisite went to him and sat down on his lover's lap.

"I _did_ hear. Although I don't think you actually qualify as _maid_."

"I don't think anyone would notice," Jadeite commented wryly.

"Sure? Great." Zoisite beamed at him while he caressed Kunzite's cheek. "I have to go shopping tomorrow. What colour of dress would you prefer, Jed? White or rose?"

"Whatever." If he started to argue or explain, things would only get worse, he thought. He'd simply let Zoisite do whatever he wanted in that respect.

"Perfect!" Zoisite hummed a cheerful melody and laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder. The silver-haired man sighed. Zoisite was utterly impossible - but he loved him anyway. With a smile he held him close.

"Oh, and there's something else - another Senshi has appeared," Jadeite told them.

"Another Senshi?" Kunzite frowned. "And who would that be? Earth? Saturn? Uranus? Neptune?"

Jadeite shook his head. "You're on the wrong track."

"Terra? Sun? Asteroid? Comet? Meteor?"

"Wrong."

"Hm. Now it's getting difficult. What have we left? Galaxy? Milky Way? Universe?"

"Nothing like that."

"So it's no Sailor-some-celestial-body?"

"No. It's more of a gemstone."

"A gemstone? That can't be a Sailor Senshi. Gemstones are reserved for the Dark Kingdom."

"Now you're closer."

"Just a moment... You had a rendezvous with a Senshi, you were disturbed by Obsidian and a new Senshi appeared," Kunzite mused. "Don't tell me he wants to play SailorObsidian?"

"Almost. He wants to embarass himself as SailorAmethyst."

"Does he also wear one of these scanty Sailor fuku?" Zoisite asked with interest.

Jadeite only nodded, and Zoisite giggled.

"I want to see that! _Now_!"

"Don't you get any wrong ideas," Kunzite warned his lover. "You belong to _me_, little rat."

Jadeite sighed tragically. "Anyways, I think it's highly embarassing that Obsidian runs around as a 'Sailor Senshi'."

"Well, maybe Queen Beryl will get a heart attack, if she sees him that way." Zoisite tried to imagine the face the queen would display if she discovered Obsidian in the fuku and failed.

"On the other hand, she has a heart of stone. I fear a heart attack is out of the question," Kunzite chuckled. "The only soft spot she has is for Endymion. Which reminds me, isn't he still in this damp, mouldy cellar?"

"I guess so," Zoisite grinned. "And as we didn't leave him anything to eat or drink, he should be dead by now. Wonderful! I'm sure it took him quite some agonizing time to die."

"Well, I haven't thought about him anymore and I don't think Nephrite did either, so _this_ problem should be taken care of now," Kunzite shrugged.

"I won't miss him," Jadeite said.

"Although I still think it would have been more fun, if you had allowed me to torture him properly," Zoisite sulked.

"At least this way you didn't have to dirty your fingers on him."

"Jadeite is right," Kunzite nodded and played with Zoisite's coppery golden hair. "Think of the time you have saved which you could spend with me instead."

"You're so right, my Lord," Zoiste sighed and gazed affectionately up to him.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Jadeite announced and went into the kitchen.

"Why don't you take some of my spaghetti napoli? There's still lots of it left. Somehow I just didn't manage to figure out the proper amount."

"You need to measure more exactly," Jadeite shook the blonde head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the spaghetti package looked so small and I was hungry, and two packages didn't look like much more."

"You still have a lot to learn."

Zoisite cast down his eyes. "I guess so," he said meekly.

"If you cooked too much you just have to invite some guests." Jadeite only hoped he would consider inviting Rei, too.

"Really?" Zoisite's face lit up. "That's a great idea. - But whom shall I invite? Let's see, there's Nephrite and Obsidian... But then? Jadeite, do you think I could invite the Sailor Senshi, too? I mean, we're no deadly enemies anymore although they still don't seem to like me too much." He sniffed.

"Why not? They'll come from curiousity if nothing else." He had to stifle a satisfied grin, this meant he could meet _her_ once more pretty soon.

"Tonight?"

"Zoisite, I thought we wanted to spend a nice evening together!"

"Oh, my Lord, don't we have the whole night, the morning and the time until noon for us?"

"If you want to get rid of the meal you should do so as long as it's fresh," Jadeite told him.

"Indeed! Do you happen to know the phone numbers of the girls?"

"I have only Minako's number." Jadeite was a bit annoyed that he forgot to ask Rei for her number.

"Aha," Zoisite grinned. "So why don't you call her and tell her she shall inform her friends that I invite them to a spaghetti party?"

"Okay." Jadeite phoned Minako who told her friends to meet at the Hikawa Shrine in thirty minutes. They were nonplussed (it was already dark after all), but decided to follow the invitation nontheless. Kunzite was soon convinced to fetch them with his car, while Zoisite cooked some more of the sauces.

- - -

"I must admit that I would never have thought that I would follow an invitation by _Zoisite_ without having to prepare for a battle," Rei stated and shook her head when they sat in the car and Kunzite drove them to his and Zoisite's home.

"Admit it, you only agreed to that invitation because you wish to see Jadeite again," Makoto teased her.

"What do you mean by that?" Minako frowned. _She_ had talked to Jadeite in the adventure bath, so _she_ had the first claim on him.

"Nothing. I can't stand him anyway," Rei hurried to say.

Makoto grinned. "You _say_ you can't stand him, but I still remember how I caught you two together at your home."

"What?" Minako looked darkly at Rei.

"It's not what you think it is," the black-haired girl began and realized in the same moment how unconvincing it sounded.

Kunzite grinned as he overheard the conversation. He was a little surprised that it was Rei and not Minako his colleage was interested in, but then, Rei was the current leader of the Senshi and Jadeite always respected power. "Well, Jadeite was pretty annoyed that Obsidian disturbed your little rendezvous," he commented.

Rei blushed as red as her Sailor fuku usually was.

Minako sulked. "But I saw him first."

"That's not true. We fought him even when you were still in England. And is it my fault that he's more interested in me?" Rei exploded. "Er, I mean, I still can't stand him and everything."

"Pah!" Minako stuck out her tongue at Rei. "You are really mean to steal my prospective boyfriend away."

"Your prospective boyfriend?" Rei looked amazed. As far as she could tell, Minako had talked to Jadeite only once in the adventure bath. But then, she didn't have any intentions towards him anyway. "You can have him if you wish," she exclaimed.

"Really?" Kunzite was more than amused. "According to Jadeite you're as good as engaged. He even agreed that Zoisite could become one of his bridesmaids."

"Zoisite!" Makoto laughed until her sides hurt.

"Engaged! Me and this arrogant, chauvinistic, self-satisfied, sexist... whatever!" Rei exploded again.

"This _has_ to be love," Makoto grinned.

"After only one rendezvous," Minako commented. "Are you in _such_ a hurry?"

"Shall I repeat it once more for all to understand? I can't stand this blonde git!"

"And we're supposed to believe you that?"

"Believe it or believe it not - there won't be an engagement and there won't be a marriage either."

"Zoisite will be really disappointed," Kunzite chuckled.

"_I won't marry Jadeite_!" Rei fumed.

She was ignored.

A black cloud hovered over Rei's head. "_No_."

For a moment there was silence, but soon Minako continued to whisper with Makoto about possible marriages and how one could convice the persons in question to go through with it.

"Maybe we should let Rei marry Yuuichirou, then you could keep Jadeite," Makoto proposed.

"Oh no, let her keep Jadeite. She seems to like him very much, if you hear how she denies it. And they make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Finally they arrived at the mansion, and Zoisite opened the door. He wore his apron with the large red heart on it. "Hello!" he greeted them.

"I'm back, little rat." Kunzite kissed him briefly.

"It was way too long, my Lord," Zoisite sighed and looked up to him.

Zoisite waved them into the house, and Rei looked around whether Jadeite was around. She hoped not, especially as she as she was in the best mood to strangle him here and now. What went on in his head to claim they had a rendezvous?

"Look, Mina," Makoto tugged at her arm. "Rei is desperately watching out for her love."

"You're right!" Minako searched the room for a sign of the blonde man, but Jadeite chose to hide in his rooms in the first floor. He would only come down if called so that he didn't appear too eager.

"Why don't you sit down?" Zoisite had already laid out the table and put the really large bowl of steaming noodles onto the table next to the bowls of a sauce napoli and a freshly cooked sauce bolognese. "Dinner's ready."

The girls and Kunzite took place. One place next to Rei and one next to Makoto stayed empty. Rei decided not to comment on that.

"Did _you_ cook all of this?" Minako wanted to know.

"Of course," Zoisite declared proudly.

"It smells yummy."

The small man beamed. "I hope so. Help yourself!"

Kunzite concentrated and called Jadeite telepathically. Won't you come to eat with us?

I'd rather not... Jadeite was torn back and fro. If Rei had come alone, but now all of her friends were there, too.

Rei really seems to long for you.

You're kidding!

Well, on the drive here the girls even talked about the upcoming wedding. Even Kunzite telepathic voice conveyed his amused chuckle.

Really? Jadeite didn't understand anything anymore. What's up with these girls?

I must admit I'm not sure about this either. Rei claims she doesn't like you, but on the other hand she didn't sound too convincing.

Hm. I guess I have to join you after all. Jadeite had this funny feeling in his stomach again when he thought about the beautiful fire senshi.

Great. You really should talk to her directly.

But only without witnesses!

Shall I tell her to visit you upstairs? Kunzite grinned broadly and got some strange looks from the Sailor Senshi who didn't know he was engaged in a telepathic conversation.

Don't you dare!

Then we're waiting for you. - "Jadeite will join us in a couple of seconds."

Rei couldn't help but blush again when she saw the curious glances of the others who didn't want to miss her reaction. Minako gave Makoto a 'Didn't-I-tell-you?'-grin, and the brunette Senshi giggled and regretted that Obsidian wasn't here yet.

"Hello," the young man said just in the same moment after he materialized in the living room. He had made a little diversion back home to change into more suitable clothing.

"Hi Obsidian!" Makoto exclaimed. "Oh, you've changed."

"Sure. You won't expect me to join you for dinner in _that_."

"Hey, there's Jadeite," Minako discovered when he entered the room. Jadeite wore a comfortable dark blue jogging suit, but all eyes immediately turned from him to Rei whose face suddenly shone like a tomato when she noticed that the attention was directed at her again.

"Hello," Jadeite made a bit shyly. He wasn't overly comfortable with all the attention either when he sat down next to Rei, the only place that was still unoccupied after Obsidian's arrival.

"Did I miss anything?" Obsidian asked and looked around in wonder.

Makoto nodded. "Oh, _yes_! It seems that Rei and Jadeite really fit together very well."

Jadeite stared darkly at his plate, but chose to say nothing. Whatever he uttered would be turned against him, he was sure. Rei did exactly the same.

Obsidian observed the 'happy couple' closely. Fate seemed to move in mysterious ways.

Zoisite looked intently at his guests and hoped that they liked his meal. Kunzite tenderly caressed the nape of his lover's neck while his gaze was directed at Jadeite and Rei.

Both of them felt utterly watched and became more and more insecure. Jadeite picked at his noodles.

"Don't you like the spaghetti?" Zoisite asked with a frown.

Jadeite started. "Oh, yes, yes - of course!"

"Good!" Zoisite sighed in relief and smiled at Kunzite who gave him a fleeting kiss that said he was very proud of him.

Rei fumed silently. She really wanted to have a little private 'talk' with Jadeite.

When the meal was over, Kunzite looked at the two and grinned. "Why don't we go into the swimming bath and leave the young couple alone?"

"Oh yes, I guess they have lots to talk about" Obsidian nodded.

So they all went to the building next door, and Kunzite conjured bathing-suits for all of them.

- - -

When they were finally alone, Rei exploded. "_What_ did you tell them?" she hissed and jumped at him to strangle him.

"Absolutely nothing," he assured her and tried to fend her off without hurting her. She could be very mean-spirited, it seemed. He caught her hands at the wrists so that she wasn't able to hit or choke him anymore.

"And what about that _rendezvous_! There was no rendezvous as far as I was concerned." She glowered at him now that he held her wrists in a strong, yet surprisingly gentle grip as long as she didn't try to struggle out of it.

"I merely didn't want to tell them about the magick lessons, and so I said it was a rendezvous," he defended himself.

"Hm." Good, he had a point. But a _rendezvous_...

"I was sure they wouldn't like the idea of you getting extra lessons."

"True. They'd probably be jealous," she nodded. "Well, sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile. "But I still wonder why they insist to tease me all the time," she grumbled.

"It's certainly jealousy," he stated.

"But as they don't know of the lessons in magick - that would mean they'd be jealous because you visited me." Rei frowned. "By the way, you can let go of my hands." While he held her that way, he was closer than she felt comfortable with.

"Do you think I'm that repulsive?" Jadeite pouted. He released his grip, and Rei examined him from head to toes, before she gave him a mean glare, just for good measure. Unfortunately he looked really nice with his blonde hair and deep blue eyes, although it was annoying that he was a bit too sure of himself. But then, all of the four Kings had this trait. She had to think about this.

"Well, not really", she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I have to fall for you right away."

"The more you try to deny it, the more they will believe you wish to hide something." He put on a wry grin, then he noticed that she said 'not right away'. This was probably a start.

"Haha. So you want me to tell them they're right?"

"It's your choice." Jadeite gave her a disconcerting smile, and Rei looked at him in bewilderment. Did this mean what she thought this might mean? He shrugged suddenly and snapped Rei out of her thoughts. "I'd say we should simply ignore their comments." And maybe over the time she would reconsider her attitude towards him, he hoped.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. If her friends were out to tease her, they would find a reason.

"Let's join the others. Otherwise they might get even more funny ideas."

"True." Rei stormed to the door, and Jadeite followed her. When they reached the swimming bath, Rei whistled appreciatively. "You live quite nicely here!" She frowned. "Hm, it's somehow unfair - we're the good guys and have to make do with our average standard of living and you as the bad guys always have everything you want."

"Everyone gets what he deserves," he grinned, and Rei sulked. "You have to study harder to be able to apply true magick, too." Maybe this would convince her to continue their extra lessons, he hoped.

"I'm doing my best, honestly." She looked at the luxurious bath where the others seemed to have quite some fun. "You mean, _all_ of this was conjured by _magick_!"

"Of course. Did you think Kunzite would build something like this with his bare hands?"

"Good point - certainly not. But I have to recognise that it's impressive!" She was more than a bit envious of Kunzite's powers, she had to admit.

They entered the bath and saw how the others amused themselves.

Jadeite concentrated and changed into appropriate clothing with a thought.

"Hey, where did you get the bathing suits?" Rei asked her friends.

Kunzite grinned, waved his hand and immediately she was clad in a scanty fiery red bikini.

"Kunzite!" She glared at him when she discovered the minimum of cloth he had put her in. "Could you _please_ turn this into something with a little more substance?"

"Only under protest," he chuckled, but when Zoisite splashed him warningly, he turned the bikini into a nice red bathing costume with frills.

Jadeite regretted it as well, she looked too alluring in the first outfit.

"Have you finally set _the_ date?" Makoto asked her, and Rei shot her an angry glance.

"Why so curious?" Jadeite wondered. "You'll get to know it first."

Now _he_ got a deadly gaze from Rei, too. He grinned and jumped into the water with an elegant header to swim some lanes.

"Aren't they just cute?" Zoisite (who was astonishingly clad in dark green swimming trunks, thus proving he _was_ male after all) sighed and wrapped his arms around Kunzite who immediately sank under the surface because of the added weight.

Obsidian watched everything from a safe distance. They were _all_ really cute.

Ami was in her element. "It's too bad that I haven't got such a bath next to my home," she sighed.

"That would be great," Minako agreed. She floated lazily on her back. "Especially when it's warm outside."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you would visit us once in a while," Jadeite said and earned a stressed look from Zoisite and Kunzite.

"Why not?" Minako asked back.

"As you don't seem to be as evil as in the first time we met you, this might be actually nice," Ami pondered.

"Kunzite-sama - _say_ something," Zoisite begged. "I don't want my pool to be cluttered by little girls all the time!"

Kunzite spewed out some water. "I'd love to say something, but then you have to cease drowning me," he coughed.

"There are other baths, too," Minako shrugged and gave Zoisite an angry glare. "We don't depend on _you_!"

Obsidian floated around and grinned contentedly. "You are really entertaining - as long as I can watch you I don't need a TV set."

Zoisite sulked and tried to splash him.

"Hey, don't do that! I hate to get wet," he complained.

"Why don't you join us in the water?" Makoto suggested and beckoned him to her.

"Because I'd get wet."

The brown-haired girl giggled. "And then you'd turn into a girl?"

"You _have_ watched too much Ranma 1/2," Obsidian pouted.

"Ranma 1/2? What's that?" Zoisite wanted to know.

"A really great anime series," Makoto explained. "There's that guy that turns into a girl when splashed with cold water."

"Sounds like fun," Zoisite commented. "That way one could try out some clothes that wouldn't fit otherwise."

"I'd rather stay what I am," Obsidian shuddered. Turning into a female form only to fit into drag? "You are terribly vain," he accused the pretty man.

"Only a little bit." Zoisite smiled smugly and floated out of the water to assume one of his famous poses.

Obsidian shook his head. "At the moment you're looking like a drowned rat."

"_What!_" Zoisite looked scandalized at him and splashed back into the water when he forgot to maintain his telekinesis spell.

Obsidian laughed out loud, even though he was wet all over from Zoisite's splashing into the water.

"You didn't turn into a girl," Makoto stated in relief when she examined the dripping form.

When Zoisite came back to the surface, he spewed out some water. "Kunzite-sama, you _have_ to engage first aid measures to revive me," he coughed.

Kunzite grinned and consoled his beloved with a long and tender kiss.

Obsidian looked down at himself. He really hated to get wet, he thought miserably.

"Now you don't have any excuses anymore," Makoto called out to him. "Join us in the pool! - What _is_ your problem with water anyway?"

He sighed and changed into the proper outfit. It was still horrible. "I don't like it." He sat down at the side of the pool.

"I can't believe it," Ami said. "I couldn't live without swimming."

Rei floated in the water and looked thoughtfully at Jadeite. She still wasn't sure what to think of him. But he definitely had a nice figure, not as athletic as Kunzite, but still very attractive. When she caught herself appraising him, she blushed and looked away.

The blonde man watched the girl in return, but he decided he'd rather stay in the background. As long as the others didn't notice him, they wouldn't go on teasing him.

Makoto swam to Obsidian and finally convinced him to get more than only his feet wet. But first he started to work his shiny blue-violet hair into a long, thick braid. He still wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to make Makoto angry, for he didn't want to risk that she didn't cook for him anymore.

By now Zoisite was sufficiently revived (at least Kunzite had told him so) and swam one lane after the other. Kunzite watched him with satisfaction - this was how it was supposed to be. His pupil trained and he observed his progress.

Ami, who swam next to Zoisite, tried to overtake him, but when he became aware of her effort, he stuck out his tongue at her and increased his speed, supported by his telekinetic powers. When he had reached the far end of the pool, he grinned smugly at her.

"You cheat as much as Kunzite," Obsidian chided him.

"I merely refuse to loose," Zoisite declared cheerfully. "And why is it cheating when I only make use of all of my powers?"

"Because it's unfair."

"Is it _my_ fault that the Senshi are so weak?"

"You just don't dare to take on stronger opponents."

"I take on _everyone_! I even had Tuxedo Kamen on his knees before me."

"But not for long."

"Only because he was rescued by the Venus girl." He looked poutily at Minako. Her shot had hurt.

"Ooooh... Did you get a slap on your fingers?"

Zoisite nodded and sniffed.

Obsidian stifled a grin and fished for one strand of Zoisite's hair that floated in the water. "What a naughty girl."

"Indeed. - Hey, let go of my hair _immediately_," he hissed. He should have braided it as well.

"This looks like carrot seaweed," Obsidian commented and caused Zoisite to pout. The small man frowned and concentrated on braiding his tresses telekinetically.

Obsidian watched him intently. "This was the wrong direction," he said cheerfully. "The left side was next."

"Graaaa!" Zoisite tugged at his hair and discovered the mess. "Kunzite-sama! I need your help."

The silver-haired King swam over to him. "What did you do to your beautiful hair?" He kissed him on the shoulder, and when he saw Obsidian's gaze, he decided to give Zoisite a love bite to mark his territory, before he started to untangle his lover's mane.

Obsidian grinned at the two. Currently Zoisite looked like a hair explosion, but fortunately Kunzite had more than enough experience with his mane and managed to get it in order pretty fast, but not without decorating Zoisite with some more love bites. He wanted to remind everyone whose property his beloved was.

"Now you look perfect again, my little rat," he smiled and admired his handiwork. The 'kun' on Zoisite's shoulder blade was clearly readable.

"Thank you, my Lord," Zoisite breathed in relief, and they left the water. Kunzite lay down on a thick towel on the uppermost of the stone banks along the pool and enjoyed to be massaged by his beloved.

- - -

Obsidian had gotten bored fast as usual and swam over to Makoto. After they had played around a little in the water, he fled from the wet element.

He let a warm breeze blow to dry himself. Makoto climbed out of the water as well and stepped closer. This was better than a towel. It was too bad that she wasn't able to call up a warm breeze instead of her usual thunderstorm.

"That's absolutely great! Can you show me how this works?"

"That's simple." He explained the energy weavings to her and let tiny tornados dance over the water.

Ami looked at the micro storms in fascination.

"So did you understand everything?"

She nodded. "Although I can't see the energy lines any better than the rest of us."

"Exercise, exercise," Obsidian shrugged.

Minako and Ami continued to swim around the tiny storms, but Rei left the water and sat down on the warm stone bank next too the pool. The black-haired girl watched Kunzite and Zoisite and sighed. They looked so utterly content together, she thought wistfully. Until now she had only found unsuitable guys.

Jadeite had followed her and took place next to her. "Why do you look so melancholy?"

"I don't seem to have any luck with guys," she sighed.

"Why that?" He cocked his head.

"Well." Suddenly she realized _who_ she was talking to and blushed deep red. "That's none of your business, Jadeite!" He was the last person whom she wanted to tell about such problems.

"Okay, okay," he said hurriedly and lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. It was absolutely unfair that Rei of all people had to be so mean to him.

The girl looked at him. Well, it wasn't _his_ fault after all, she thought. Moreover, she was surprised that he seemed to care about her - but then, he _had_ fought her some time ago and he even tried to kill her more than once. Rei peeked at him for a fraction of a second and flushed even more. She really didn't understand what was going on with her.

Jadeite kept quiet and stared at the others so that he wouldn't provoke another angry outburst of Rei's. Currently he was content to sit in her vicinity.

Rei cursed silently. She still wasn't sure if she should strangle Jadeite or admit that somehow she liked him after all - at least a little bit. Maybe she should strangle him anyway, just in case.

Jadeite watched her from the side and wondered why she was so aggressive.

Rei was utterly frustrated because she didn't understand herself anymore. Furtively she peeked back at the blonde man.

Obsidian pointed at the two and grinned. "Look! Ain't they cute?"

"Oh, yes. This _has_ to be true love" she grinned and informed Minako and Ami as well.

"We should better not disturb them," Obsidian warned.

"Do you think they will really marry?" Ami wondered.

"I don't know, but it would be great. Marriages are soooo romantic," Minako sighed.

"And Zoisite poses as bridesmaid."

"He'll look absolutely charming," Obsidian nodded.

While her friends already planned her wedding, Rei still tried to figure out her feelings for or against Jadeite. It was way too confusing, she thought.

Jadeite was as quiet as Rei and didn't put his eyes from her.

While he still massaged his beloved, Zoisite watched Rei and Jadeite. "Who'd have thought that Jadeite would fall for a human girl, too," he mused.

Kunzite mumbled something unintelligible. He enjoyed Zoisite's tender ministrations too much to open his eyes and direct his attention somewhere else.

"But these two are also sweet," Obsidian remarked with a glance towards Kunzite and Zoisite.

"True," Makoto replied.

"Well, _you_ two also seem to make a nice couple," Ami told Makoto and Obsidian. The brown-haired girl blushed and cast down her eyes, while Obsidian grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not sure you can say we are already a couple," he told Ami. "I like Makoto, sure, but I guess we're still a bit too young."

"I don't think the age matters," Minako pointed out. "Usagi wants to marry Mamoru as fast as possible - and she isn't older than you. Which reminds me, I wonder how she is doing in the Dark Kingdom right now."

"She'll probably whine and cry and get on everybody's nerves as usual," Obsidian said.

"Well, then she should be okay. She did the same when she was here, too."

"Indeed. And as Beryl can't allow herself to waste any officers anymore, she won't hurt either Usagi or Celestine - er, Naru."

"Good."

"And what are we doing now?" Obsidian asked. He was starting to get bored again as half of the people here were ...occupied.

"What about swimming a little more," Makoto suggested.

Obsidian sighed. This wasn't exactly his idea to pass his free time.

The End of Pt.21

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	23. Chapter 22: Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.22)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"Phonolite, shouldn't we do something on ourselves to convince Queen Beryl of our worthiness? I'd still like to return the traitor Nephrite to the Dark Kingdom so that he can be properly punished," Celestine said to her colleague.

"But I don't want to," the blonde girl moaned. "I'm tired from all of those exercises and the stupid learning."

"When you don't begin to act like a proper officer of Queen Beryl's armies _you_ will be punished, too," the red-haired commander threatened.

"I don't think she has the time to punish me."

"Well, it doesn't have to be our Queen who punishes you." Celestine smiled cruelly.

"Who else?"

"Me for example." She laughed annoyingly (but not as evilly as Zoisite could laugh).

Phonolite sulked. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm sure neither Antimony nor Queen Beryl would mind." Celestine balanced a ball of liquid scarlet fire on the palm of her hand.

Phonolite took the magick wand she had gotten (it had turned out she couldn't do anything without a proper focus for her abilities) and hit her colleague on the head with it.

Celestine looked at the blonde in shock, before she retaliated with a blast of angry red energy droplets.

"Ouch - that hurts," Phonolite whined and jumped around.

"Behave!" Celestine said coolly. "I'm outranking you, thus you have to obey."

"Only if I think your orders are sensible."

"I'll tell Queen Beryl!"

"Then _I_ will tell her that you sneak away into the Earth Realm to visit the ice-cream parlours!"

"Don't you dare! Then I will tell her that you always sleep through Antimony's lessons."

"And you fold paper planes out of the exercise sheets!"

"But contrary to you I'm able to let them float telekinetically!"

"But it's still disrespectful."

"It's just as disrepectful to use your night sceptre to smack it over the head of your fellow officers!"

"But when they make me angry?"

"Somehow I really have to put you in your proper place," Celestine declared in a huff. Phonolite posed in front of her, arms akimbo and glared back at her. "So let's go into the Earth Realm and catch the traitors," Celestine returned to her main topic.

"Oh yes, I will catch them and punish them!" She brandished the black magick wand.

"We have to lure them into a trap," Celestine said thoughtfully. "Otherwise they are too powerful. Maybe we should just go there and collect some energy - that should lure them out of their hiding-place, especially when they now work together with the Sailor Senshi."

"Oh yes, that sounds like a good idea. What are you waiting for?"

"Oh dear, haven't you still learned how to open a doorway yourself?" Celestine sighed. She waved her hand and a black energy gate formed in the empty air.

Phonolite stuck out her tongue at her and walked through. The other girl grinned and followed her.

- - -

Suddenly Rei's communicator beeped. Puzzled, she looked around as she only wore the bathing suit Kunzite had conjured for her. "Kunzite?"

The silver-haired man stretched lazily and looked up. Zoisite played with some strands of his long, shiny hair and gazed at him in rapture.

"Where did you hide our clothes and stuff when you conjured these bathing suits?

"I just phased them out of this time-space continuum. I thought you knew the technique - it's the same you use when you turn into your Sailor outfits."

"Er, well..." Rei blushed. "I must admit I never thought about it. You see - it just worked."

"Girls, girls," Kunzite sighed. "No wonder you have such problems to study magick when you don't even wonder how it works in the first place." He waved his hand, and Rei's communicator appeared again.

"Thanks." Rei took the device, and Luna's face appeared on the little screen. The black cat looked impatiently at her.

"Luna? What's up?"

"The Dark Kingdom is active again," she announced. "There's quite a lot of dark energy in the Ginza."

"In the underground station?" Rei frowned. "Then we should go there immediately and take care of the problem." She looked regretfully to Jadeite; she still hadn't figured out what she thought about him. She informed Makoto, Minako and Ami.

"What's going on?" Obsidian wanted to know and looked to Makoto for an answer.

"Luna detected black energy, and we have to check whether there are youma around to steal the people's energy."

"May I accompany you?"

"Sure." The brown-haired Senshi smiled at him. "You're welcome if you like to help us."

"What's up?" Kunzite hadn't paid attention as Zoisite had returned to massage him. He really loved his little rat, Kunzite thought contentedly and caught one of his lover's hands to kiss his fingertips.

"We're going to beat up some nasty youma," Obsidian grinned.

"Ah. Need any help?" Kunzite yawned. Somehow he had to do something else than playing around with his beloved once in a while.

"Well, if you work _with_ us I don't mind," Rei declared. "Should you decide to join the youma against us, though, I will punish you in the name of Mars!"

"Well, I'm only looking for a little action."

"Action?" Zoisite gave him a dark gaze. "Do you imply by that that I'm not good enough anymore?" He sniffed and looked tragically to the ground.

"Everything gets boring after a while," Obsidian commented.

"Boring? _Me_?" Zoisite's emerald eyes sparked poisonous green fire.

"You're _never_ boring, little rat," Kunzite hurried to say and kissed him tenderly.

"I hope so," he pouted. "But then you're right, it might be fun to fight a little again. I really need to kill something for a change." The petite man smiled cruelly.

Rei shook the dark head in disgust. And she had just thought she might even start to get along with Zoisite.

"I guess you don't need me to tag along," Jadeite said. He didn't want to appear to eager to hang around with Rei, lest it would cause further annoying comments. Moreover, he wondered why he had this funny feeling in the stomach whenever she was in his vicinity. "So have fun playing around with the youma." He waved to the others and disappeared back into the house.

"Why don't we go?" Minako nagged.

"Good point." Rei was a bit disappointed with Jadeite's refusal to help them, but on the other hand, his presence was currently too much of a distraction for her anyway, so it was probably better that he stayed back when she had to fight. She held out her transformation pen and turned into SailorMars. The other girls followed suit.

"And what shall I wear?" Zoisite wondered. "When I fight _against_ the youma it's improper to wear a Dark Kingdom uniform."

"It's absolutely irrelevant what you're wearing," SailorVenus told him. "We should go now or the youma have returned to the Dark Kingdom before we even arrive."

"But I want to look as nice as possible."

"You look _always_ nice," Kunzite sighed and conjured up an only thigh-length version of his black Master Mage's robe plus comfortable black trousers so that it didn't impair his mobility. As an afterthought he added a black cape with silver lining for the proper dramatic look.

"Obsidian, could you open one of those gates for us?" SailorMars asked him. Zoisite stood in front of a freshly conjured mirror and tried out some self-invented uniforms. None of these met with his approval, though.

The girls stepped through the doorway and Kunzite followed them.

"Hey, wait for me!" The pretty man ran to the doorway as well. As he still hadn't decided on an outfit, he wore black trousers and a red top, for he had only half conjured his next set of clothes.

They materialized in the Ginza where an evil looking youma sucked the energy of some sparse passers-by.

"Do you really want to run around like this?" Obsidian giggled. He walked around Zoisite and examined him closely.

"You didn't wait for me to finish choosing my clothes!"

Zoisite conjured another mirror and tried once more to settle on an outfit. Obsidian stood next to him and watched him in fascination.

SailorMars and the other Senshi began to battle the youma in the underground station when suddenly Celestine appeared in a scarlet swirl of energy. She floated about one yard high in the air and encouraged the youma to attack.

Zoisite stared open-mouthed at her. "She stole my pose!" he squealed.

"Why don't you finish dressing, then you can punish her adequately," Obsidian proposed.

"Oh, of course!" Zoisite decided to copy Kunzite's outfit, only that his was in deep green with golden symbols on it and lacked the cape.

"Cute," Obsidian commented. "Why haven't you put that on in the first place?"

"Well, it's okay, but I'm still not 100 satisfied with the design." Zoisite assessed himself critically in the mirror. "I have to devise something new when I find the time. For now it has to do."

Meanwhile Ami fought with herself whether she really should attack poor Naru. The red-head didn't share her sentiments and scarlet fire rained from her hands onto the Senshi.

"Now it's getting hot," Obsidian said cheerfully and went out of the way of the red energy droplets.

Kunzite wove a shield around himself and observed the girls and his beloved. Zoisite sulked and attacked Celestine with a particularly angry cherry blossom petal storm. It was an outrage that she copied his poses.

Celestine dodged his attacks as she was sure he could hurt her badly if he hit her. Zoisite became more and more annoyed and cursed her blasphemously.

Kunzite smiled at his little rat. He was so cute when he got angry. The silver-haired King decided not to intervene as it was much more entertaining to watch him, and of course he didn't want to spoil him the fun.

Phonolite hid behind a corner. There were way too many enemies around, she thought and shivered in fright. She loathed especially this mean pretty-boy Zoisite and was glad that it was Celestine who fought him.

Zoisite called upon his powers and conjured a fireball to fry Celestine for good, but she managed to jump out of the way. The shot demolished a good part of the wall behind her.

"We should sell tickets," Obsidian suggested.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?" Kunzite said proudly and looked possessively at Zoisite.

"I agree," Obsidian nodded.

They continued to observe the fight. Obsidian regretted that he didn't have any popcorn with him.

The Senshi still tried to vanquish the youma, but the hideous monster defended itself with claws and teeth and deadly energy beams. Phonolite didn't want to leave her cover, but from Celestine's direction came a desperate cry for help.

"I prefer to stay here," Phonolite shouted back. "Zoisite's much too mean!"

"Well, why don't you try to kill him then, so that it's the end of him being mean?" Celestine panted while Zoisite scored another almost hit.

"No, he could hurt me."

"You're a warrior from the Dark Kingdom and shall fear no pain!" Celestine shouted angrily.

Kunzite almost doubled over from laughter.

"You first," Phonolite demanded.

"I _am_ fighting him right now, lame-brain - I need _support_!"

"Why haven't you said so in the first place?"

"If you would stop cowering behind that dustbin and hiding, you'd have seen it."

"Okay, I'm coming out," Phonolite muttered and appeared out of her hiding-place. "What do you want me to do?"

"What about attacking him from behind?" Celestine sighed and shot another energy salvo at Zoisite.

"As you wish." Phonolite tried to get into Zoisite's back, but of course she was so obvious that even a blind and deaf person would have had difficulties not to discover her.

Kunzite shook his head and shot a rather weak blast of energy that hit Phonolite square in the butt. She squeaked in pain and jumped some feet high into the air before she dived under cover again.

SailorMars glared at the Dark King. "Don't you dare kill her!" she hissed.

"I'll try - but don't expect me to promise anything."

"I really wonder how the Dark Kingdom has survived since you have deserted it," Obsidian stated.

"Good question. Beryl made a grave mistake trying to kill my beloved."

"Indeed. These two are a joke!" Obsidian pointed at Phonolite and Celestine.

"I agree," Kunzite nodded. "Well, Zoisite, finish her off so that we can return home."

"No!" SailorMercury screamed. "I won't allow you to kill Naru!"

"Oh dear, now _this_ starts again," Obsidian sighed. "I wonder what they need this girl for anyway."

"But she copies my poses and she even dared to attack me," Zoisite pouted. "I want to torture her, if only a little bit."

"Whatever you wish, little rat."

"Forget it," SailorMars fumed. "I won't let you kill either of them. We're going to catch and reprogram them."

"And I thought you were so glad to be rid of SailorMoon," Kunzite grinned.

"I wasn't exactly talking of SailorMoon, but of Naru," SailorMars growled.

During their conversation, SailorJupiter finished off the youma with a powerful Supreme Thunder attack.

"Is there a difference?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Well, Naru was brainwashed and SailorMoon is as always - utterly useless," the black-haired Senshi shrugged.

"Don't talk that way of Usagi," SailorMercury chided her.

"It's the truth - and truth hurts sometimes."

Obsidian sighed. "Why don't you collect both of them, then we can leave this sorrow place."

Zoisite stuck out his tongue at Naru and returned into Kunzite's arms. When he wasn't allowed to torture her, it was no fun anyway, he sulked.

SailorMercury blinded Celestine and Phonolite with her Shabon Spray, while SailorMars tried to heal them with the moon sceptre.

Phonolite strained to see something. Until now she hadn't been on the receiving end of SailorMercury's silly soap bubbles, but they seemed to be more effective than she had ever thought.

Celestine tried hard to fight back, but to no avail. Her attacks only grazed the Senshi, and when it seemed they would overpower her, she opened a doorway and made a tactical retreat.

"Where am I?" Phonolite wailed and stumbled blindly around, but suddenly she was caught. She struggled and whined, but her captor held her securely.

"Gotcha," Obsidian grinned, and threw Phonolite over his shoulder which caused an increase of her whining volume. Kunzite made a face. Why not resort to a mercy kill?

"Ah, you've got her," SailorMars observed. "Then let's go home."

"But fast - she struggles rather wildly!" Obsidian gave her a slap on the butt. "Be still!"

"Just knock her out," Kunzite suggested.

"No, you mustn't hurt her," SailorMercury demanded.

"If you had allowed me to kill her, the problem would have been solved permanently," Zoisite pointed out and snuggled close to Kunzite. When he laid his head against his lover's shoulder and breathed in his tantalizing scent, he just wished to get home real soon as he had some ideas of how to spend the meagre rest of the evening and the night.

When she heard the word 'kill', Phonolite managed to increase the volume of her wailing once more. Obsidian sighed. "Could someone _please_ free me from this whiny brat?"

"Sorry, I have my hands full," Kunzite grinned and held Zoisite as tight as possible without crushing him.

"Okay, give her to me," SailorJupiter offered.

"But she struggles pretty hard."

"Well, maybe we should knock her out after all," the tall Senshi said thoughtfully.

"No!" SailorMercury protested.

"Well, then it's settled and _you_ carry her," Obsidian grinned. SailorMercury was totally surprised when he called "Catch!" and threw Phonolite at her. Of course this meant that both girls crashed into the ground.

"My poor back," Obsidian complained and stretched. "Weight-lifting isn't my favourite pastime."

"This wasn't fair," SailorMercury complained and rubbed the aching parts, before she managed to get up again.

"Who says I'm fair?" Obsidian lifted and eyebrow. "I'm egotistical."

"Well, it shows. You _are_ evil after all," SailorVenus commented.

"I think he's only reasonable," SailorMars joined in the conversation. "I wouldn't want to carry Usagi either."

"I'm sure I'm black and blue from her kicks." Obsidian gave the blonde, who still sat on the ground, a mean stare.

"Shall I take a look?" SailorJupiter offered.

"Oh, yes. I want to be comforted, _now_."

"With pleasure." She smiled at him but didn't dare to do anything else.

"But first we should disappear from this place - I'm sure Celestine will return with reinforcements soon."

"True," Kunzite nodded. "Zoisite and I have plans for the rest of the evening anyway."

"We should bring Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine," SailorMars suggested. "I want to try healing her."

"Well, then do that before she flees." Obsidian pointed at Phonolite who tried to get back to her feet and glared angrily at the Senshi.

"SailorJupiter, it's your turn!" The black-haired girl told her impatiently, and Makoto lifted Phonolite onto her shoulder.

"I'll open a doorway for you," Obsidian announced, and immediately a black gate appeared in front of them.

"That's nice, Obsidian - thanks," SailorJupiter beamed at him. When Phonolite struggled again, she gave her a slap on the backside. "Stay still!"

When the others had disappeared, Kunzite and Zoisite teleported into the city to find some transportation back to their house. They really had to get rid of Beryl in the next time, so that they could use all of their powers again without having to fear detection all the time.

- - -

"How are you going to heal her now?" Obsidian asked curiously when they had settled in Rei's room.

"Like this!" SailorMars brandished the moon sceptre and spoke SailorMoon's usual formula.

"And that was it?"

"We'll see." SailorMars shook her friend. "Usagi!"

"What do you want?" she hissed back.

"How do you feel?"

"How does one feel who is held captive by one's enemies?"

"Hm. Even though this sounds pretty sound for a normal person, this is _SailorMoon_ - so I worry." Obsidian grinned.

"Eh!" Makoto shoved him. She had turned back into her civilian seeming.

"Ouch, be careful," he protested and rubbed his upper arm.

"The Dark Kingdom will destroy you!" Phonolite threatened.

"They tried that before," SailorMars frowned and repeated the Moon Healing Escalation. Her friends had all assumed their normal seeming by now.

"It seems you don't get through with it," Obsidian observed.

"I wonder _why_ it doesn't work!"

"Well, you are Sailor_Mars_ after all and it's the _Moon_ Healing Escalation," Ami pointed out.

"Might be." SailorMars frowned. "But how did Kunzite and Zoisite break free from the Dark Kingdom? They managed to do so on their own, didn't they?"

Obsidian shrugged. "I don't know how they managed this. I only know that Kunzite is afraid to go back to the Dark Kingdom as he fears Beryl could get him under control again when she gets her claws on him, so he doesn't seem to have gotten rid of the conditioning completely."

"Probably Beryl did the same thing to Usagi to secure her control over her. - How comes that _you_ don't feel any particular loyalty to her?"

"Well, she never bothered to put me under her control. Don't ask me why - I don't know the Queen's mind," Obsidian claimed. In truth she didn't consider him a danger, and of course he was family, too.

"Probably it's because you don't like to take any orders in any case," Makoto grinned.

"It depends who gives them."

"What about me?" She batted her eyelids at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What about 'please come and visit me more often'", she suggested.

"Then I could move in with you altogether," he laughed.

"My apartment _is_ large enough."

"Aha! So _when_ are you two going to marry?" Minako inquired.

"Hm. We'll see. Although I don't have time before Wednesday next week."

"You are going to marry on Wednesday next week? This means Rei and Jadeite have to hurry that we can arrange a double marriage," Minako giggled.

"I _won't_ marry Jadeite!" Rei shouted angrily.

"Just a moment - did I understand correctly that you _do_ want to marry me?" Makoto said in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Why not?" Obsidian asked cheerfully.

"But this is a serious decision - I mean, a marriage is for _life_!"

The young man frowned. "Since when?"

"Always! - Say, don't you have marriages in the Dark Kingdom?"

"Sure, but they only last as long as one wishes it. - Well, except for state marriages, that is. These were supposed to hold a little longer."

"That's sad. When I marry I want to stay together with my love until death does depart us," Makoto sighed.

"But that's pretty long, don't you think?" Obsidian gazed thoughtfully at her. "And what about this engagement thing? Is that forever as well?"

"Not yet. Although normally you only get engaged when you wish to marry, too."

"Indeed," Minako nodded vigorously. "I'd say Rei and Jadeite should get engaged first, too."

"Aaaaarrrrggggglllllll!" Rei grumbled. She turned back from SailorMars to the normal outfit as well. "I don't want to!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's sexist, self-satisfied, arrogant, smug, mean and everything", she repeated her usual mantra, even though she had the feeling that it somehow didn't apply to him anymore. Not to mention that he was also really good-looking and obviously tried to be very nice to her in the last time.

"Which means you two make the absolute perfect match," Minako remarked.

"Pah! What makes you think an arrogant male chauvinist would be a perfect match for me?" Rei fumed, but somehow her reply wasn't as aggressive as usual anymore.

"No one else could dare to stand up to you," Obsidian commented.

"Hm!" She glared at him.

"You should be glad that such a cute guy is interested in you," Minako sighed. She would go with Jadeite anytime, she thought, but unfortunately he had eyes only for Rei.

"Be careful, Usagi tries to flee," Ami cautioned.

"Can someone get me a rope to bind her?" Obsidian asked. Rei supplied a rope, and he bound the blonde securely, not without additionally gagging her. "Okay. Where did we leave our conversation?"

"We still have to convince Rei to be a bit nicer to Jadeite," Makoto helped him out. "Although I think she only _acts_ as if she doesn't like him."

Rei growled something.

"Just my opinion," Obsidian nodded. "I hope they'll get everything settled that they can marry soon. I want to see a real Earth marriage."

"Well, then you can wait until hell freezes over", Rei fumed.

"Hm. I thought you found him attractive."

"He isn't even my type," Rei contradicted. "I prefer tall, dark-haired guys who do what I want them to do." Although, when she was honest, Jadeite was much more interesting than Yuuichirou. The latter was sweet and caring, true, but she certainly would get bored with him fast. Jadeite on the other hand... But no, she should banish these thoughts as far away as possible.

"I will think about it," Obsidian mused.

"Oh, do you volunteer to become my boyfriend?" Rei laughed.

"Hey, he's _mine_!" Makoto protested. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Well, then you're lucky that my thousand years of cold sleep have done away with my former 'fiancée'."

"What? You were _engaged_? But you said you didn't know?"

"Well, I used that for want of a better term. When I was but one year old - or so Antimony told me - I was promised to a girl of royal blood. You see, my dad was the brother of the Crystal King, and it was some state thing or so. But I don't think Dioptase - that was the girl's name, if I remember correctly - has survived up to now."

"Good. That means you're free for me," Makoto stated.

In the corner the bound and gagged Phonolite tried to wriggle out of her bonds, but to no avail. When Rei shot her a threatening glare, she decided to lie still for a while.

"Slowly but surely I'm getting hungry again," Obsidian remarked and looked tragically at Makoto.

"I could cook something," she volunteered immediately. "But we have to return to my apartment."

"I'll gladly open a doorway for you."

"Wonderful. Anyone else who likes to eat something?"

The others shook their heads. "I'll stay here. I desperately need a good night's sleep," Rei announced.

"Ah, you're waiting for Jadeite to visit you again _by chance_," Obsidian grinned. "Take good care of SailorMoon."

"Sure - and _I don't wait for Jadeite_!"

With a giggle, Makoto and Obsidian disappeared through the black gate.

Rei sighed and looked at Minako and Ami. "And what shall we do with Usagi now?"

"We can't leave her here like this," Minako said thoughtfully. "But when we free her from the bonds, she'll certainly try to run."

"Maybe we should ask Kunzite to take care of her. His powers are much greater than ours and perhaps he's even able to break Beryl's influence over her altogether," Ami suggested. "Does anyone of you have his phone number? In case he _has_ a phone at all, that is."

Rei made a face, and Minako answered negatively, too.

"What about calling Makoto and asking Obsidian to contact Kunzite?"

"Good idea, Ami. Make it so," Rei ordered.

Obsidian chewed on some pieces of sweet _yokan_ when Makoto's communicator beeped.

"What do you want?" he asked into the microphone when Makoto gave him the device after Ami explained that she wanted to talk to Obsidian.

"We need to contact Kunzite," Ami told him. "He doesn't happen to have a telephone, does he?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But when it's really important I could try to reach him telepathically."

"Please! That would be great. Tell him it would be nice if he could just come over. We have a little problem here."

"As you wish."

Obsidian concentrated and sent out a tendril of thought that reached for the Dark King.

_What's up_? came a rather irritated mental reply. Kunzite and Zoisite had just retired to their bedchambers and were ...occupied.

The Senshi want to know if you could meet them at the Shrine right now.

Right now? Certainly _not_. Some stray passionate emotions made their way to Obsidian via the telepathic link, and the youth grinned. Why don't you ask Jadeite? I have more urgent matters to attend to here, and I'm absolutely not willing to leave.

I see. You're way too ...occupied, Obsidian stated with a mental grin. Well, then I'll contact Jadeite.

Fine. And remember not to disturb me before tomorrow noon or you will regret it, Kunzite threatened before he turned his attention fully back to the warm and soft presence of his beloved in his arms.

"Kunzite has 'other matters to attend to'," Obsidian told Ami. "I'm supposed to ask Jadeite."

Rei blushed when she heard Obsidian mention _his_ name via the communicator.

"Yeah, just do it," Ami nodded. Jadeite was relatively powerful, too.

Much to Obsidian's amusement, Jadeite immediately agreed to visit the girls even though he didn't know what they wanted of him. He told the Senshi the result.

Rei didn't comment anything, but her flushed cheeks spoke volumes while she herself stayed silent.

- - -

Half an hour later, Jadeite arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. "Hello," he greeted the black-haired girl hesitantly.

"Hi," Rei replied shyly. She was slightly annoyed by the reaction Jadeite caused in her and an awkward silence began to stretch between them.

"So why did you want me to appear?" Jadeite finally managed to say. Rei motioned him into the house and pointed at the securely bound and gagged Usagi.

"Because of _that_!"

"What's the matter with her?"

"Well, she seems to be still under Queen Beryl's influence, even though I tried to heal her. I thought that maybe Kunzite - or you - have an idea of how to cure her."

"I'm not sure if I can manage it."

"Well, but you broke free from the Dark Kingdom, didn't you?"

"Sure, but probably it's somehow related to the fact that I was put to eternal sleep and sealed into this crystal."

"The fact remains that you broke free - just as your colleagues did. So shouldn't it be possible to free Usagi from Beryl's influence, too?" Rei looked hopefully at Jadeite. She hadn't wanted Usagi to be so thoroughly conditioned, but even Obsidian hadn't foreseen that Beryl would succeed in brainwashing her.

"But how? I'm not able to put someone to eternal sleep."

"Can't you just hypnotize her somehow? Please!"

"I will try it." Jadeite went to Usagi and gazed deeply into her eyes while he tried to override Beryl's conditioning. When he finally nodded, Ami freed Usagi from the gag and watched her intently, while Rei couldn't take her eyes from the blonde King. The magickal powers of the Shitennou were amazing.

"Why have you bound me?" Usagi whined, now that she was able to talk again.

"You were under Queen Beryl's influence," Ami explained as Rei seemed to be somewhat preoccupied. Now that he finished with his task, Jadeite covertly glanced at Rei.

"Please, free me from those ropes," Usagi yammered.

"Oh, sorry." Ami untied her friend while Rei finally came to the conclusion that she did like Jadeite after all. She just wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Usagi rubbed her arms and the other aching parts of her body before she became aware of the looks that Rei and Jadeite exchanged. "What happened to these two?" she asked.

"Well, they can't stand each other, or so Rei claims," Minako grinned broadly.

"I'd rather say they like each other pretty much," Usagi observed, not getting Minako's irony.

"They are lucky," Ami sighed.

"Yeah. We shouldn't disturb them any further," Minako suggested and ushered Ami and Usagi out of the Shrine. It was late in the evening by now, and so the girls returned home.

Rei and Jadeite didn't notice their departure at all, they continued to exchange furtive glances. Rei didn't dare say anything, for she had insulted him rather badly before, and she thought it might look strange when she did a 180 degrees turn.

"I fear I have to go now," Jadeite broke the silence a while later.

"Really?" She sounded a bit disappointed.

"It is late. Don't you have to get up early for school?"

"Yes, you're right of course." She nodded and cast down her eyes while she blushed once more und cursed herself for it in the same instant.

"I'd like to meet you again, if you'd like." Daringly Jadeite lifted her chin so that she gazed at him once more. "What about tomorrow?" To his relief, she didn't try to attack him on his bold move.

"I'm looking forward to it," she admitted.

"Fine." He caressed her cheek, and Rei didn't dare to move. "What about tomorrow after school? I could meet you there."

"That would be great."

"I'll see you there!" Jadeite smiled at her a last time and left the house. He didn't want to rush anything now that he had her at a point that she refrained from strangling him.

"Until tomorrow," she mouthed and sat down in confusion. She touched her cheek where she had the impression she still felt his caress. Had she really fallen in love somehow? And why had it to be Jadeite of all men? After all, they were supposed to be deadly enemies - or rather, they had been enemies. Rei shook her head, but her thoughts didn't get any clearer.

- - -

"Where have you been all the time?" Tsukino Ikuko shouted furiously at her wayward daughter who had not only been missing for quite a while but who also wore a strange kind of uniform at the moment. "And where have you left your clothes?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Usagi said meekly.

"Get into your room! _Now_! We will talk about this tomorrow morning when I have managed to calm down a bit!"

"Yes, Mom," Usagi sniffed and a waterfall of tears run over her face when she hurried into her room.

Tsukino Ikuko took a deep breath before she called the police department to tell them that her daughter had returned unharmed and they could stop their search for her.

And tomorrow Usagi was due for a thorough spanking, she vowed.

- - -

It was fairly late in the morning when Kunzite and Zoisite finally appeared in the kitchen where Jadeite hummed a cheerful melody and created a new menu in celebration of his good fortune.

"Good morning," Kunzite said with equal cheer. Zoisite clung to his arm and smiled beatifically.

"Morning," Jadeite replied absently. He couldn't stop thinking of his raven-haired goddess from the Hikawa Shrine.

"Is there any coffee or tea around?"

"Sure, over there!" Jadeite pointed at a huge pot of coffee on the table.

"Great." Kunzite smiled at Zoisite and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Please sit down, my little rat." He fetched a pair of mugs and filled them, before he laid out the table with an assortment of food for breakfast. The tall King began to feed his lover some choice bits, until something else came to his mind. "By the way, Jadeite - what did the girls want yesterday?"

"They asked me to free Usagi from Queen Beryl's influence."

"And? Did you?" Zoisite wanted to know.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I hope so."

"Hm. How did you go about it?" Kunzite inquired. He wasn't sure that Jadeite was able to permanently pierce a block that Beryl had set in Usagi's brain.

"I hypnotized her."

"But that's only overlaying Beryl's commands with yours," Kunzite frowned. "I suggest we take her and try to analyze Beryl's handiwork thoroughly. Maybe then we can even figure out how she managed to get _us_ under her control."

"The idea isn't bad," Jadeite acknowledged.

"Where's Obsidian? He has to open the doorway so that we can fetch her without her knowing the location of our house."

"Why can't we just kill Beryl, then we wouldn't need to hide our whereabouts anymore," Zoisite sighed.

"We need to find a weaknesss of hers that we can exploit," Kunzite pointed out.

"Well, Endymion ought to be dead now," Zoisite shrugged. "Maybe we should have kept that jerk alive after all."

"On the other hand she might become so furious once she learns of his demise that she makes mistakes," Kunzite said und concentrated on Obsidian's mind signature. Obsidian!

What do you want? came an irritated reply. Obsidian didn't like to be disturbed when he ate the tasty little tidbits Makoto had prepared for him.

You are to open a doorway from our house to wherever SailorMoon is located at the moment so that we can take her to us for further examination, Kunzite demanded.

Why don't you just drive there?

I don't want her to see the way to the house lest she might give us away in case her conditioning is too strong and she manages to flee.

You could still throw her into the trunk of your car.

Kunzite frowned. This _was_ an option. On the other hand, _he_ was the one in command. You are not to question me, he sent him a thought with a highly dangerous undertone. You should better obey me.

But I don't like to.

I think you'd like it even less to experience the things Zoisite has in mind if I allow him to punish you.

Hm. This was definitely true, Obsidian thought. Well, Makoto was at school right now, so he didn't have to do much more than eat the snacks she had left for him in the fridge. Okay, I'll fetch her. She was probably back at home by now, he imagined. After her absence, her mother certainly wanted to figure out where she had been and everything before she let her go back to school.

Obsidian teleportated into Usagi's room. As he had already visited her there once he had no problems to pinpoint the correct coordinates.

The blonde girl lay on her bed and cried without pause. Luna wasn't with her. Probably the cat had fled to the rooftop of the house.

Without further ado, Obsidian grabbed her telekinetically and shoved her through the doorway he had created. They landed in Kunzite's living-room.

"Well done," the silver-haired man acknowledged. Obsidian gave him an angry glare, fell down in an armchair and sprawled all over it.

Usagi still hung horizontally suspended in the air. She was afraid as no one of the men talked to her - and of course they were her enemies, weren't they?

Kunzite concentrated on the frightened girl. "My assumption was correct - Jadeite really didn't do more than put one more layer of influence over Beryl's conditioning."

"I still wonder what there _is_ to influence after all," Obsidian said ironically.

"Good point," Zoisite grinned and stepped behind Kunzite to wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

"Hey - I have to concentrate," the other man protested.

"Is Zoisite so much of a disturbance?"

"More of a sweet distraction," Kunzite smiled and caught Zoisite's hands that had wandered a little astray.

"Don't let Usagi crash down," Obsidian warned. "It might cause splotches."

"I'll try to," Kunzite chuckled, before he probed her mind again. It was awfully unordered, and currently fear and self-pity were the predominant emotions.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Zoisite said. "Kunzite-sama, do you perhaps allow me to torture her a bit? Not much... Only a little bit," he begged and rubbed his cheek against Kunzite's back.

"Oh yes, I want to help!" Obsidian added.

"But first we have to get rid of Beryl's conditioning or SailorMoon won't be able to appreciate it properly."

"Then go on!" Obsidian urged him.

"I'm trying. Beryl's block _is_ very strong, you see, and I'm not even sure I'm able to undo it."

"Soso," Obsidian sighed. "And what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Do you have any books or video tapes around?"

"Well, you have the choice between my books on magickal sciences and Zoisite's splatter videos."

"I've got a director's cut of the _Hellraiser_ movies," Zoisite volunteered. "And then I just managed to get my hands on _Bad Taste_ and _Braindead_."

"_Hellraiser_ is dull," Obsidian shook his head. "I don't know the others, but I admit I prefer the books over your taste in movies."

"_Hellraiser_ is cool," Zoisite pouted. "Lots of blood and gore and torturing."

Obsidian grimaced. "Exactly that's the point."

"Wimp!"

"Say that again and I'll hurt you after all!"

Zoisite let go of Kunzite and stuck out his tongue at Obsidian. The violet-haired man went over to him.

"Do you wish to challenge me?"

"I'm stronger anyway," the pretty man claimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Try me." Zoisite stood in front of him, arms akimbo.

"But I refuse to start a fight."

"You're afraid to lose!"

"Well, not exactly," Obsidian mused. "But that's my upbringing - I was always told not to hit little girls."

"I'm no girl," Zoisite exploded. "_I'm a man_!" If Kunzite hadn't caught him with one arm, he certainly would have tried (and probably succeeded) to strangle Obsidian.

"Shhhh, calm down little rat, he isn't worth it."

Zoisite took a deep breath, and Kunzite let go of his trembling lover. He _had_ to turn most of his attention at Usagi.

"I still don't believe it," Obsidian continued to tease him.

"Shall I prove it to you?" Zoisite fumed.

"How?"

Zoisite was so angry that he didn't mind the display and let all of his clothes disappear. "Do you believe me _now_?" he hissed.

Kunzite turned around to look what Zoisite had done _now_, and when he discovered him stark naked, his concentration slipped and Usagi crashed down. "_Zoisite_!" he told him angrily. "_Get back into your clothes_. I don't want others to see you like this - you're solely _mine_ to admire."

"He looks quite nice," Obsidian commented. "But who knows if that's your real appearance?"

"It is," Kunzite growled. "And you will _not_ touch him."

By now Usagi had managed to sit up and watched the situation in utter confusion. What was going on here? Why was this mean bad-guy Zoisite naked? Why had they thrown her to the ground anyway? They were all so mean! She took a deep breath and started to wail.

"Be quiet!" Kunzite shouted at her. With one thought he conjured both a gag for the girl and a usual Dark Kingdom uniform for Zoisite as this would cover him fully from neck to toes.

"What a pity," Obsidian sighed.

Kunzite folded his arms around his beloved and glared at Obsidian. "I won't allow you to lecher after Zoisite. He's _all_ mine."

"It was _his_ idea to undress, not mine."

"But only because you teased him. You can take my word for it that he's no girl." Kunzite buried his face in Zoisite's silky coppery golden mane.

"Whatever you say. He's not my type anyway. - Didn't you want to give me some books to read?"

Kunzite concentrated and a heap of books appeared next to Obsidian's chair. "Read and be quiet while I work on SailorMoon's block," the tall man commanded. Although, the fragrance of Zoisite's hair was tantalizing, and he nibbled at his earlobe.

"Eh," Obsidian called. "Don't you want to continue with SailorMoon? I'd like to torment her soon."

Zoisite looked at Obsidian in amazement. He'd never have thought that Obsidian might take delight in this, too. Kunzite sighed and turned his attention back at the blonde girl.

"Do you have some snacks here?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"Ask Jadeite. He's in the kitchen."

"But I'm reading right now. Why can't Zoisite go and ask him? He only distracts you anyway."

"Hm. You have a point," Kunzite nodded. His thoughts had gone astray again when his beloved began to caress him once more. "Please, little rat?" He kissed him tenderly, and Zoisite couldn't help but smile at him. When Kunzite asked him like this, he would do everything for him.

"How long do you need until you've finished?" Obsidian asked impatiently.

"Well, I will now try to shatter the layer of hypnosis that Jadeite created," Kunzite announced, and when he applied his energies to the task, his eyes glowed icily blue.

Obsidian shuddered. When Kunzite did this he was reminded how dangerous the King was - a fact one easily forgot when Kunzite smooched around with Zoisite.

Suddenly Jadeite's influence was wiped away, and Phonolite looked darkly at Kunzite and Obsidian. "I'm going to destroy you all," she hissed.

Obsidian looked startled at the girl and the book he read fell to the floor. Why did she always have to shout so loudly, he thought in annoyance.

"I don't think so," Kunzite told her. He had surrounded her with a damping field that hindered her to teleport or send a telepathic distress call.

"_Traitor_!" she shouted at him, but the energy bonds held her securely in place. Kunzite smiled evilly at her. For a moment he considered strangling her with the bonds, but as he imagined Zoisite's disappointment when he killed her that fast, he refrained from yielding to temptation.

"Finally there's some action here," Obsidian said cheerfully.

"Maybe it's not so bad after all that we have SailorMoon," Kunzite stated. "Perhaps I can figure out how Queen Beryl's conditioning works and find a way to shield us from it." He sent another mental probe into the girl's brain. He frowned. "Although, until now I haven't found a weak point in the conditioning. It's as if Beryl's will permeates her whole being." Another probe that employed another mental key... "There is a block which feels as hard as stone," he marvelled about his findings. "The strength of Beryl's powers is disconcerting."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I have to slice away the conditioning bit by bit. This might take a while."

"Well, then I'll go to the kitchen and find something to eat."

Kunzite ignored him and took a deep breath before he probed SailorMoon again. Working his way through the mind of a dumb blonde wasn't his favourite pastime.

- - -

Obsidian barged into the kitchen. "Is my brunch ready?"

"Just a moment," Zoisite said and chewed on something. "Jadeite has created a bunch of wonderful sandwiches."

"Leave some for me!" Obsidian stepped beside Zoisite and watched the sandwich toaster.

Jadeite grinned and assembled another stack of white bread, ham, cheese and butter that he put next to the sandwich maker. Zoisite looked impatiently at the light bulb which indicated that the sandwiches still needed some time until they were done.

Finally the light went out and both Zoisite and Obsidian snatched away one of the sandwiches each. Obsidian tried to take away Zoisite's, too, but the small man was faster.

"Eh, I'm hungry, too," Zoisite protested.

"I thought you were supposed to lose some weight?" Obsidian asked.

"Kunzite-sama and I burned quite some energy last night," Zoisite giggled and blushed slightly at the most satisfying memories while the sandwich disappeared in almost no time. Immediately he looked at the glowing red light bulb of the toaster again.

"It'll take a moment more, I've just put them in there," Jadeite sighed and assembled the next load.

Zoisite let a slice of cheese disappear into his mouth.

"I'd like to get something to eat, too," Kunzite called from the adjoining room.

The light went out, and Obsidian tried this time to get both of the sandwiches for himself.

"Leave one for Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite demanded.

"But there are only two of them."

"And one of them is for Kunzite-sama." With a vile gaze, Zoisite took it away from Obsidian and supplied Kunzite with the tasty snack. "Have you had any success, my Lord?"

"Thank you, my little rat. - No, not yet, I'm sorry."

Zoisite gave him a fleeting kiss before he returned to the others. "Kunzite-sama is still working hard at the block."

"If he doesn't manage to break it - who else can?" Jadeite wondered.

"Well, he won't give up so easily - are there any new sandwiches finished?"

"Not yet."

"We need a larger toaster," Zoisite sighed.

"True," Jadeite nodded. "But at least one piece of the next load is mine! I haven't gotten a single bit yet."

"But don't forget that I need to eat something, too. Maybe then I'll grow another inch or two."

"Only around the waist," Obsidian pointed out. "You're too old to grow in height."

"It can never hurt to try," Zoisite pouted. It was so unfair that virtually all men around were taller than him.

"Don't sulk," Obsidian looked down on him. "Small and cute go well together."

"I hate to be small and cute! I want to be tall, imposing and dangerous!"

"Well, I grant you the 'dangerous' - but the rest?"

Zoisite sighed. "It's all sooooo unfair," he complained and played absently with his hair. As the pretty man was distracted, Obsidian managed to divide the next portion between Jadeite and himself.

"Hey! This sandwich was _mine_!" Zoisite whined.

"Poor little one, you'll get the next one."

"Graaaahh! I hate to be called 'little one' - at least from you!"

"How else shall I call you?"

"_Zoisite_, of course." He puffed himself up in front of him. "Only Kunzite-sama is allowed to use pet names for me."

"It was the truth, no pet name."

"Pah!" Zoisite conquered the next sandwiches and bit into one of them in frustration. "_Ouch_! This was hot," he complained.

Obsidian grinned. "Poor little one."

Zoisite sniffed and stomped into the living room to be comforted by Kunzite and feed him.

"Ah, as he's gone, the next two are for me," Obsidian said in anticipation.

"Nope, we'll share," Jadeite corrected him.

"Well, as long as Zoisite doesn't get one..."

"I guess he's 'otherwise occupied' anyway," the blonde King grinned.

While he waited for the food, Obsidian used the time to peer into the living room. SailorMoon floated completely forgotten in the middle of the room, while the two men were indeed smooching around.

"This may take a while," he commented. "I'd say the next loads are ours alone."

"Fine." Jadeite put two sandwiches Hawaiian style into the toaster before he assembled a new creation with tuna and peach pieces.

When both Jadeite and Obsidian were stuffed, the platter was still left with almost half a dozen sandwiches on it.

Finally Zoisite had been sufficiently comforted by his beloved, and he returned to the kitchen. "Are there any more sandwiches left? My Lord needs some more substantial nourishment."

"Take 'em!" Jadeite pointed at the platter. "We had more than enough."

"Fine, thanks." With the food, Zoisite returned to Kunzite, sat down on his lap and began to feed him the sandwiches, only interrupted by occasional tender kisses.

Obsidian sat down in the living room as well and noticed that SailorMoon floated in some corner now (it had looked so untidy with her in the middle of the room). Kunzite and Zoisite looked soulfully into each other's eyes while the small man took care that his lover didn't go hungry.

"How cute," Obsidian said. "Jadeite, you have to look at this," he called to Jadeite who still worked in the kitchen.

"What?" The blonde head looked out of the door. "Oh, _this_. That's nothing new."

Suddenly the last sandwich was gone. Zoisite looked at the empty plate and squealed - he had been so occupied feeding Kunzite that he had forgotten to eat himself. "Now I'm still hungry and there's nothing left!"

"Well, that's diet for you," Obsidian giggled.

"But I hate it when my stomach rumbles all the time. It ruins every romantic moment." Zoisite laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder and snuggled close to him.

"Poor boy!"

Zoisite sighed and closed his eyes, but then his stomach growled and he blinked. "Sorry, love," he said and stormed into the kitchen.

Kunzite chuckled. He folded the arms behind his head and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"How long does it take until he has enough?" Obsidian wondered.

"It might take a while." Kunzite looked at SailorMoon who glared angrily back, but the energy gag prevented her from either whining or cursing at him.

Obsidian decided to look into the kitchen where Zoisite had produced quite a heap of sandwiches by now. One half stuck in his mouth while he assembled the next load.

"What are you doing there?"

Zoisite mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Obsidian pulled the sandwich out of his mouth.

"Hey, that's _mine_!"

"As you say..." He stuck it back and Zoisite pouted, a funny sight with one corner of the sandwich still hanging between his lips.

Kunzite who wanted to make sure that Obsidian had no intentions towards he beloved looked into the kitchen and almost burst from suppressed laughter when he saw Zoisite sulking with sandwich.

Grumbling, Zoisite pushed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Kunzite smiled. His little rat was too cute. Zoisite switched off the toaster and put the sandwiches on the plate before he teleported away, closely followed by Kunzite.

"This is really mean," Obsidian pouted. He would have loved to tease Zoisite a little more.

"Didn't they want to include you in their little love games?" Jadeite grinned.

"Well, I'm bored and they just teleported away."

"Why don't you play with SailorMoon?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. She's too dumb."

"Well, that's true." But SailorMoon reminded him of the other Senshi - or more precisely, of Rei. Jadeite sighed in anticipation. "This afternoon I will meet Rei again," he remarked. "She's such a sweet and charming girl." At least when she didn't want to blast or strangle him.

"Indeed. And she is quite capable with her fire stuff."

The blonde man nodded. "I only hope I can convince her that I'm really interested in her." He sighed. "It's so strange, now that I don't belong to the Dark Kingdom anymore, there are so many new things that occur to me. Somehow it was much easier when I only had to obey Beryl's commands."

"But obeying orders is always so utterly boring."

"Well, you're right, I think. But still... Somehow I lack a proper goal in my life, now that my purpose isn't to collect energy for our... - er, I mean Queen Metallia anymore or fight the Sailor Senshi."

"Hm. This has never been my goal."

"So what is your purpose in life?"

"I don't know," Obsidian admitted. "I only want to do what I like and what is fun."

"I'm currently trying to figure out what is fun. - Ah, I'm really looking forward to meeting Rei in the afternoon!"

"I'm sure you'll find that _this_ will be fun."

"I think so." Jadeite smiled happily. "She is stunningly beautiful, and I like the fire in her."

"But it can be dangerous, too."

"I don't mind. Actually, I admire the fact that she is very much able to stand her ground. - And what do _you_ like about a girl?"

"She should be sweet and she should be able to cook."

"Aha. Like Makoto. - Well, in my case she doesn't have to be able to cook. I'll gladly do this for her. Which reminds me, Makoto wanted to give me some recipes. Oh, and I almost forgot - I have to bake some sweet cakes to take along with me when I visit Rei."

"Okay, I'll take a walk while you do that."

"No problem. You may try out some of the cakes when they are finished."

"Great!" Obsidian left the house and went to the tennis court. Maybe he should work out a bit to keep fit.

About half an hour later delicious odors wafted from the kitchen through the forest when Jadeite worked his kitchen magic to create a selection of exquisite little cakes and sweets.

Obsidian sniffed curiously. The smells were more than mouth-watering, and training made him hungry. He followed the scent and reached the open kitchen window.

"Jadeite? What are you baking? It smells delicious!"

The blonde man carefully took one of the still warm little brown cakes and gave it to Obsidian. "This and some other sweet things for Rei."

"Fantastic!" Obsidian praised Jadeite's talent after he had devoured the tiny cake. "You have to write down the recipe so that I can give it Makoto."

"No problem." Jadeite fetched some paper and scribbled down a couple of notes. "That's it."

"Thanks."

"Ah, in about an hour, Rei's school is out." He put a selection of the delicious tidbits into a bag and gave Obsidian the rest. "Please excuse me, I don't want to arrive late." He hurried to his motorbike.

Obsidian shook his head and sat down comfortably with the heap of cakes and sweets.

- - -

Nephrite had decided to show himself again, when he discovered that the others weren't there - only SailorMoon lay gagged and bound in a corner on the floor of the living room.

"Where have you come from?" he asked, but the gag prevented her from replying. He watched her thoughtfully. "What are you doing here?"

Phonolite stared madly at him. He was the worst of the traitors, or so she had been told. If only she could move and get her hands on him!

When he discovered that her silence was caused by a certain technical problem, he dissolved the energy gag and repeated his question.

"Because these..." She wanted to fall into a wild stream of curses, but caught herself in time. She'd better be careful what to say, as he obviously didn't know what was going on. "Kunzite and Zoisite want to torture me," she whined.

"Why this?" Nephrite asked wonderingly. Okay, Zoisite certainly would love to to this, but Kunzite?

"Because they're evil and soooo mean!"

"That is no reason."

"Well, then ask _them_," she sniffed. "Could you please free me from these bonds? I need to go to the bathroom."

"I don't know. I'm sure Kunzite had a reason to bind you."

"I told you he wants to torment me." She started to cry whole waterfalls.

"I'm sure Kunzite just didn't want to dirty his fingers on you."

Offended, Phonolite continued to cry.

Nephrite shrugged. "Be quiet or I will gag you once more."

She looked at him out of tearfilled eyes, but at least she stopped whining. "Please - I really need to go to the bathroom. They didn't let me go for hours," she sobbed.

Nephrite sighed. "Okay, but don't you try to escape!" He untied her, and she stormed into the bathroom. It was true that she desperately needed to relieve herself.

Nephrite waited in front of the door.

Inside Phonolite reached for the night sceptre that she still had with her. She knew that she had to act fast, or she would miss the opportunity to flee and take back Nephrite with her. When she concentrated and tried to sense his location, she found that he stood slightly next to the door.

"How much longer do you need?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm almost finished." Suddenly she stormed through the door and slammed the night sceptre forcefully down where she had made out Nephrite.

The man did not expect such an attack at all, and so she managed to hit him with the stick until he was safely unconscious. She hit him once more, just to be sure, before she stopped, panting. How could she get away from here, she thought frantically. Until now she hadn't mastered to open one of these fabled doorways, even though she knew how they worked theoretically.

But she _had_ to get away before the others discovered her. She concentrated hard for once, and suddenly a black energy gate flickered into existence. It took full two minutes until it appeared stable, but finally she trusted it enough to grab the traitor and tug him slowly but surely through it into the Dark Kingdom.

The End of Pt.22

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	24. Chapter 23: Dancing Towards Disaste

**Dancing Towards Disaster**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.23)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Queen Beryl looked down at Nephrite who lay at her feet on the cold stone floor of the audience chamber. Phonolite stood next to the prone form of the traitorous Dark King.

Beryl squinted her eyes at the blonde girl in the grey uniform who still sported the same ridiculous hairstyle that she had worn as SailorMoon.

"Is it true that _you_ managed to overwhelm Nephrite?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be here, would he?"

"And _where_ did you catch him?"

"In that big house of Kunzite's."

"So you have the coordinates so that we can finally strike at them directly?"

"Er, well... Not exactly. You see, it wasn't easy to open this doorway in the first place."

"Pardon? Opening doorways is one of the easiest tasks to learn!" Beryl straightened on her throne and gave Phonolite a dark look.

"Well, I have to admit this was the first time I managed to do it."

"_What_! You miserable excuse for a Dark Kingdom warrior! Celestine was supposed to teach you. I shall punish both of you accordingly!" She tapped her fingers on the armrests of her throne, and the sound of her claws scratching the stone made Phonolite cringe.

On the other hand, the girl _had_ managed to strike down Nephrite and bring him back, a task in which Endymion had miserably failed all the time. She had given him far more time and chances than the others, and he hadn't been able to come up with a single favourable result yet.

Probably she should rather punish _him_ for failure. Well, tonight would be ample time to take care of Endymion, after she had questioned Nephrite thoroughly. By applying the proper amount of torture, he would certainly speak and betray his 'friends'.

It was too bad that Zoisite wasn't around anymore; the sneaky weasel would have taken special delight in applying the most gruesome torture methods to his dearest enemy. But then, should she get her hands on the pretty man again, she would be most pleased to apply the same to him for causing Kunzite to defect.

Phonolite stepped from one foot onto the other. She didn't want to stay in the queen's vicinity any longer than absolutely necessary. This red-haired she-devil on the throne gave her the creeps, and besides, she was hungry.

"You are dismissed," she heard with relief. "I will now tend to Nephrite's questioning."

Immediately Phonolite stormed out of the audience chamber. When she arrived at the canteen, she found Celestine sitting alone at a table. The lower youma preferred to stay away from the commanders unless they had a dead sure plan to eliminate them to take their place.

Unfortunately until now about all of those plans had led to the obliteration of the youma in question, and so they were wary, even though this new commander looked rather weak. But then, they had thought the same of Zoisite and this had proven to be a very deadly mistake.

Phonolite sat down next to the red-haired girl who wolfed down her share of the canteen fodder. She waved to a youma waitress who immediately took her order for another standard issue meal.

"Is it true that you caught Nephrite?" Celestine asked perplexed.

"Yeah!" Phonolite puffed herself up.

"But _how_?" Celestine couldn't grasp it that her utterly incompetent colleague had succeeded where so many others had failed.

"I hit him with the night sceptre," she declared proudly.

"Incredible," the other girl commented. Most certainly it had been pure luck.

"But it's true!"

"And what is Beryl going to do with Nephrite? I'd like to keep him as my personal plaything as revenge for the things he did to me."

"I don't know - she said that she wanted to question him."

"I only hope she won't destroy him in the process."

"True, that'd be a pity."

"I want to have him," Celestine said with a dangerous glint in her dark turquoise eyes. "I want to take revenge for the dozens of times when he took advantage of me when I was still a mere mortal girl."

"But I want, too!"

"_You_? What did he do to _you_!"

"Quite a lot! He was pretty mean to me, too."

"But he didn't break your heart!"

"So what?"

"It hurt! And thus I am going to break _him_." Celestine put on a determined face. "But it depends all on Queen Beryl's decision. When she decrees to off him I won't have the opportunity to exact my revenge at all." She stood up. "I'll go to the training range now, and you are well advised to do the same."

"Okay, I'll join you when I'll have finished my meal."

- - -

Obsidian went into the living room of Kunzite's and Zoisite's mansion to continue studying the books about magickal sciences. Suddenly he became aware that SailorMoon wasn't there anymore. Where could she have gone, bound and gagged as she had been?

He concentrated and sent out a telepathic tendril to Zoisite, for he didn't want to risk angering Kunzite again.

Huh? A puzzled thought pattern answered his request.

Have you put SailorMoon somewhere else?

Why do you ask? - Ah well, you see, Kunzite-sama and I are otherwise occupied. Some stray emotion patterns from deeper levels erred through the mental connection, and a wave of pleasure washed over Obsidian.

She isn't here anymore, Obsidian stated with amusement.

Oh. And where is she? Zoisite's thoughts where intermingled with sensations of pleasure that were at odds with the content of the telepathic conversation.

I can't find her anymore. Obsidian was astonished that Zoisite still managed to keep up this at least two-level communication. But probably the time in the Dark Kingdom with Beryl's constant demands had forced him to practice this ability.

Oh dear - Kunzite-sama will be furious when he learns this. The petite man sighed mentally.

When SailorMoon has returned to the Dark Kingdom, she will certainly give away the location of the house.

Indeed. We have to look for another base of operations. Zoisite snuggled closer to Kunzite (if this was still possible, that is). "My Lord, we have a problem," he said verbally.

When Kunzite frowned, Zoisite explained what Obsidian had found. Kunzite's frown deepened.

"This is grave news. We have to find SailorMoon as fast as possible and neutralize her, preferably before she can betray our location - that is, when she has managed to pinpoint it."

With a sigh, Kunzite got up and conjured up some comfortable clothing. His lover looked disappointedly at him, before he decided to dress as well. Together they teleported downstairs.

Obsidian waited impatiently in the living room when the two men materialized in front of him.

"What exactly has happened?" Kunzite inquired instead of a greeting.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Where is Jadeite?"

"He told me he wanted to meet Rei after school."

"And what about Nephrite?" Maybe he had been sober enough to notice SailorMoon's escape.

"I haven't seen him for a while," Obsidian shrugged.

"Well." Nephrite? The silver-haired King called telepathically. Only silence answered him. "Strange. I can't establish a mental connection to Nephrite."

"This means he isn't in the area of Tokyo anymore," Obsidian wondered. "But where could he be?"

"Maybe he went into the Dark Kingdom on his own to free Naru," Zoisite proposed. "He _is_ rather fond of that chick." His tone of voice said clearly that he didn't understand Nephrite's attitude to the mortal girl.

"But why should he take SailorMoon with him?" Obsidian was puzzled.

"Maybe he wants to exchange her for the Naru-girl?"

"But he should know that it would jeopardize the secrecy of your - his - house's location," Obsidian commented.

"I tried to take care that SailorMoon won't know the location," Kunzite stated, "but Nephrite is another matter. Should he be caught and questioned, we might be in danger."

"I can't imagine SailorMoon being able to capture Nephrite," Zoisite said contemptously.

"But Celestine is another matter," Obsidian cautioned. "She caught him once already."

"We'd better establish a second base of operations," Kunzite decreed. "It's early enough in the afternoon to visit a realtor and buy a house of our own." It was a shame that they couldn't just conjure up a house like Nephrite's by magick, but as it would take an enormous amount of energy, Queen Beryl would never miss the magickal feat.

He held out his hand to Zoisite. "Come, little rat." They went to the garage and left Obsidian to his own devices.

'That's typical', the violet-haired man thought. 'Not even a little _thank you_.'

- - -

Beryl transported the unconscious Nephrite to one of her torture chambers where disobedient youma were disciplined and prisoners were questioned.

This time she wouldn't make the mistake of brainwashing him first like she had done with SailorMoon. She wanted to know where she could find the other traitors, so that she was able to punish them properly, and Nephrite would supply the needed information.

Afterwards she could still wipe all of his memories and implant everlasting loyalty to her alone. She ordered two lower youma to tie him to a stone slab.

Nephrite awoke when he was drenched by icy water that soaked him all through. His head throbbed hellishly, and when he tried to rub his temples, he found that he couldn't move his arms as he was bound to an uncomfortably hard surface.

"Welcome back, Nephrite," a familiar voice purred, and he groaned. He knew that it bode ill for him, although he didn't remember why. 'Nephrite' was most certainly his name; at least it felt like it. He wondered what had happened so that he couldn't remember anything.

"What happened?" he asked and struggled against the bonds. They didn't move a fraction of an inch.

"Pardon?" Beryl smiled and showed her pointed teeth. "I want you to deliver your companions to me."

"Why should I do something like this?" He didn't even know who _he_ was, how should he know anything about any companions of his?

"I didn't know that you were suicidal."

"_Everything_ is an improvement to these horrible headaches."

"Well, after I'm through with you, you will think otherwise." Beryl called for her favourite interrogator who started to apply some particularly nasty torture methods to loosen Nephrite's tongue.

Much to her surprise he refused to give any useful information. Beryl frowned. She wondered why he remained so stubborn, especially as there was no love lost between him and Zoisite who was among the persons he protected with his silence.

Beryl became more and more annoyed, until she sent out a telepathic call. Phonolite, attend!

Coming, my Queen! About five minutes later the blonde girl stormed through the door of the audience chamber. "What's up?"

"Phonolite, I ordered you to attend _immediately_, thus meaning you were supposed to teleport to me in the same instant," the queen growled. "If you dare to let me wait once more in the future, I will punish you accordingly," Beryl hissed. "But that's not why I called you. What have you done to Nephrite?"

"Nothing," she claimed.

"_Nothing_! I have the impression he lost his memory. So what did you do to him, you stupid wretch?"

"Well, I hit him a little bit with my night sceptre," Phonolite admitted. "But not very much."

Nephrite looked at her and winced in pain. Now the rest of his body ached about as much as his head - and this was supposed to be a 'little hit'!

"Well, I wanted to be sure that he was unconscious."

Beryl shot her an evil glare, but she decided not to punish her right now as she _did_ manage to bring Nephrite, something that Endymion had never managed to do. "You are dismissed."

After Phonolite disappeared, Beryl ordered a youma to transfer Nephrite into the brainwashing device and keep him there until she had the time to take care of him. If he suffered from amnesia, she would consider him a clean slate that could be programmed as she liked. Her chances would improve, now that she had the second strongest of her Kings back.

- - -

Kunzite and Zoisite sat in the office of a real estate agent and leafed through catalogues depicting several nice objects, all of them highly expensive. Cheap apartments or houses just didn't exist in Tokyo.

Kunzite shrugged internally. Fortunately the price didn't matter. What mattered more was the fact that they needed a new house and this immediately.

"So what did you have in mind?" the agent asked.

"Lord Kunzite, let's buy this one!" Zoisite pointed at a Western-style bungalow with a large swimming pool that some actor wanted to sell according to the description in the catalogue.

"I don't like it. I prefer a less decadent house." Kunzite showed Zoisite his choice, a nice Japanese-style house that even had a classical _onsen_ in the garden.

"Are these _real_ hot springs?" Zoisite asked.

"Not quite, but it looks nice, don't you think, little rat? Furthermore it's in a quieter part of the town."

The agent waited politely for the decision of the two men.

"If you really like it, my Lord?" the small men said hesitantly.

"I do." Kunzite gave the agent a smile. "It is agreed. We will buy this house."

They decided on the matter of payment and only a few minutes later, Kunzite and Zoisite left the office.

"Did you notice the looks of the guy when we gave him our names?" Zoisite asked. "I guess we should establish a secret identity like Nephrite did, too, so that we have some more inconspicuous names."

"And what would you suggest?" Kunzite had never paid much attention to the mundane lives of the Earth people.

Zoisite looked thoughtfully. "Just a moment, I have to think on that." A while later his face cheered up. "Why don't we check the phone book or some magazine?"

A short time later, they settled on names Saito Kazuya for Kunzite and Sakura Mirai for Zoisite. Unfortunately this still didn't help them to get ID cards, and Kunzite sighed.

"I almost admire Nephrite for his cunning to set up not only a full identity here but also a whole business and everything."

"Pah, we're certainly better than Nephrite. I have absolute confidence in you, my Lord." Zoisite smiled at Kunzite and kissed him lingeringly.

This was typical, Kunzite thought. Zoisite _always_ managed to let _him_ do all the work. Well, he _was_ the strongest of the Four Kings and he was the one in charge, but sometimes it would be nice if the others did something, too.

On the other hand, how could he resist when his beloved looked at him like that? "Let's check out our new home," Kunzite suggested when he had managed to rip his gaze from Zoisite's beautiful emerald eyes.

But first they had to make sure to obfuscate their traces, and so Kunzite returned to the realtor and rearranged his mind and the mind of his secretary so that they did neither remember the names Kunzite and Zoisite nor how they really looked like.

Then they began to relocate their things to the new home, which meant Kunzite first packed all of his books together as he didn't want them to fall into the hands of possible pursuers.

- - -

Jadeite waited in front of the TA Private Girls' School at Rei. He held the box with the sweets and pastries in his hands and paced impatiently back and fro. Somehow he would have preferred her to be one or two years older, he thought, but then, time passed by so fast, that soon it wouldn't matter anyway. And circumstances like the fights against the youma had let the Senshi mature ahead of their time, too.

Suddenly a bell rang and hordes of girls of different ages and sizes streamed out of the door. Some of them (more than Jadeite was comfortable with, considering the fact that he wanted to make a good impression) stared at him in utter adoration.

'What a hunk!' and similar more or less hushed comments came to his ears. When he had the impression the girls had already stared quite a lot of holes into him, Rei appeared.

She blushed when she discovered that Jadeite had remembered his promise and waited for her.

"Hello, Rei," he said and wasn't sure if he should rather look at the tips of his boots or into Rei's amethyst-coloured eyes.

"Hi, Jadeite." She cast down her eyes and thus didn't notice the envious stares of her fellow pupils.

Jadeite did, though. "Shall we go?"

"I think that's a good idea." Rei smiled at him and he flushed, too.

"I prepared something for you," he announced and offered her the box. "I hope you like it."

"You did? Thank you." Curiously she opened the box. "This smells delicious. Oh, and they're still warm!" She took one of the cookies - Jadeite had enclosed a variety of different sweets and pastries - and tried it. "Wow, this is at least as good as Makoto's stuff - No, I'd say it's even better," she beamed at him.

Jadeite smiled in return. "Thank you."

Rei looked at the blonde King in amazement. It was astonishing that this guy of all people was such a great cook, especially as he was a male chauvinist and everything. Hm. Maybe she had to revise her opinion of him a little bit. She ate another cookie. This was indeed fantastic - the stuff tasted even better than it smelled.

Jadeite was highly satisfied to watch Rei devour his little gift. "And what shall we do with the rest of the afternoon?" he wanted to know.

"First I have to get rid of my books and I'd like to change into some other clothes, and then we can figure out what to do. - Oh, this was the last cookie."

"No problem, I'll bake some more for you if you like."

"Wonderful! You see, I can cook a little, too, but only the easier stuff."

"I could show you how to cook properly, if you are interested", Jadeite suggested with a smile. This was probably a very nice idea to get to know each other better and he would always have an excuse to show up at her place.

"I'd love that. Shall I tell you something? I'd never have thought that you might be able to cook or bake."

"If you knew the canteen fodder in the Dark Kingdom, you wouldn't be surprised," Jadeite laughed. "Learning to cook was just my instinct of self preservation."

Rei watched him thoughtfully. When they had fought him, he had always been tense and cold, but right now he appeared like a really different person, relaxed and in high spirits. On impulse, she linked arms with him and they went to the Hikawa Shrine.

- - -

"Ah!" Kunzite exclaimed when they were on the way to their new home again to drop some more things there. He turned the car without reducing the speed more than absolutely necessary, and Zoisite clung desperately to the safety-belt.

"What's up, Kunzite-sama?"

"I almost forgot the lessons in magickal sciences I promised the Senshi."

"And what about my cooking lessons?"

"Well, if I want to arrive in time, I don't have any time to drive you to the mansion. Tomorrow is another day."

Only a couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, and Kunzite suddenly noticed that their new home wasn't too far away from Rei's.

Jadeite and Rei tried out another recipe when the bell rang. The girl found that cooking was really fun when one did it together with someone who knew what to do and who was a totally kawaii guy in addition to that.

Kunzite frowned when it took a while until Rei opened. She wore a bright red apron and her hair was bound back in a thick ponytail. "Oh, you're just in time for dinner," she greeted him.

"Dinner?" Zoisite chimed. "Great. I'm starving!"

"Shouldn't we begin our lessons immediately?"

"But neither Makoto, nor Ami, nor Minako are here yet, and Jadeite and I have cooked some wonderful dishes." She ushered them in. Currently not even Zoisite's presence could spoil her good mood.

"Jadeite? He's here?"

"Yeah." Rei blushed a little.

"I hope we haven't disturbed you," Zoisite grinned.

"You haven't," Jadeite assured him and wiped his hands on a towel. He had been curious and joined Rei in the hall. "I'm teaching Rei how to cook properly."

"So that's how you call it."

"He _is_ a great cook," Rei defended the blonde man who wore his 'Here cooks the Boss' apron again for the occasion.

"According to the fact that he managed to teach Zoisite how to prepare spaghetti and lasagne, I have to agree," Kunzite remarked dryly. "I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"Kunzite-sama! I'm not _that_ bad."

"I wouldn't call you a natural either," Jadeite observed.

Zoisite sulked and Kunzite couldn't suppress a chuckle at his lover's pout.

"I hope you're really hungry," Rei said. "We tried out quite a lot of stuff." She directed them to the dining-room where they knelt down at the low table.

Now the other three girls arrived. They were surprised to meet Zoisite and Jadeite, but Kunzite assured them they would continue their lesson after lunch.

Rei and Jadeite served their creations.

"This looks great," Makoto said and sniffed. "And it smells even better." When she learned that the dishes were Jadeite's creation, she looked at him with genuine respect.

They devoured the food, and Jadeite and Makoto traded recipes, then they went to their magickal training, while Zoisite and Jadeite had the honourable task of cleaning the dishes.

- - -

Obsidian was peeved that Kunzite and Zoisite had gone away without a word and left him standing like some lackey. Who did they think they were?

Fuming, he teleported back into the Dark Kingdom. He needed something interesting to amuse himself and calm down. Which reminded him - there was this ancient map he had found a while ago. When he remembered correctly, it depicted some of the old corridors and cellar rooms that weren't in use anymore since the fall of the Crystal Kingdom and which Beryl had sealed so that no one would enter them.

He fetched the map from his quarters and went on an exploratory tour throught the depths of the Dark Kingdom.

Cursing, Obsidian worked this way through the dust layers of several centuries. He hated cobwebs in his beautiful blue-violet hair, but now he was dirty anyway, and he continued his quest.

There _had_ to be something interesting down here beside the dust. In some rooms he found decayed shelves with illegible remnants of books or parchment, long forgotten shards of bottles and rotten pieces of ancient devices.

Suddenly the faint whisper of a strange aura beckoned to him. Obsidian ignored the other rooms full of long decayed stuff and marched in the direction of the energy field.

It felt pretty weird, he thought, an icy sensation of utter evil that still somehow lured him to go on.

He continued his ardous trail for two more hours in which he had to dig through unlit caved-in corridors and debris littered stairs, until he finally reached another long forgotten room with a still securely sealed door.

By now Obsidian was too curious to go back and blasted the door with a thought. A light spell illuminated the large room and showed that it contained several large objects which were hung with nondescriptly coloured threadbare pieces of cloth.

Curiously, Obsidian tugged at one piece of cloth and it came down in a huge cloud of dust. He coughed quite a while until the dust had settled and he could examine his finding. It was the source of the evil aura.

When he wiped at the thick layer of dirt and dust covering it despite the protective cloth, he discovered that it was a huge crystal, even a bit larger than the one that had held Jadeite captive. Contrary to Jadeite's former prison, it was coloured screamingly hot pink and seemed to be completely opaque.

Obsidian wanted to examine it a bit more closely, but it was so dirty that one couldn't make out much more. Thus, he decided to open a doorway to Makoto's and clean the crystal there.

- - -

When Kunzite had finished his lesson, Makoto was done as well. Exhausted, she went back to her apartment and wished for nothing more than to be able to shower and fall into her bed.

She opened the door. Hm. Didn't this sound like water running in her bathroom? "Obsidian?" The girl took off her shoes and stepped into the apartment.

"I'm in the bathroom," he called and tried to wipe up the black puddles on the floor. The crystal was fairly clean now, but he looked the worse for wear.

"Oh. I see. How much longer do you need? I'd like to take a shower, too."

"A little longer. I'm still much too dirty."

"Dirty? What have you _done_?"

"I was on a treasure hunt in some long forgotten parts of the Dark Kingdom."

"This sounds exciting! Did you find anything?"

"I did, although I'm not exactly sure what it is."

"But how does it look like?"

"Pink. Large. About two feet taller than my height."

"Pink and that large? Where is it?" Makoto looked around in the living room.

"In the shower. It was dirty, too."

"Oh. But don't you forget to clean up everything when you've finished."

"No, Makoto," he sighed.

"Good." She waited curiously for Obsidian to emerge from the bathroom. It took several more minutes until he had managed to get rid of all the dirt, but now everything was dripping wet, especially all the towels.

"Mako, could you please give me two more towels?"

"As you wish." She fetched fresh towels and knocked at the door. "Here they are!"

Obsidian opened the door a fraction and held out his arm. "Thanks."

Makoto sighed. She still hadn't gotten a glimpse of him in his full magnificence. It was unfair.

Finally Obsidian was fairly dry and wrapped himself and his hair into a towel each. He hated it when the water dripped onto his back. Tragically he looked down onto the heap of dirty clothing at his feet. This had to be washed.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Makoto nagged. She wanted to shower, too.

"Why don't you come in? While you're at it, you can take a look at the crystal, too."

"Hm." She stepped into the bathroom. It looked as if a water bomb had detonated in it. Wet towels and clothes lay everywhere, and in the middle of it stood an almost eight feet high, ridiculously pink crystal. "_Obsidian_!"

"Yes?" Obsidian peered from his hiding-place behind the crystal and looked innocently at her.

"What did you do to my bathroom?"

"I cleaned it, didn't I? I just don't know where to put all this wet stuff, and my clothes need to be washed, too."

"Obviously. Can't you dry the stuff with some spell?" She sighed. "You see, I'm tired and want to shower, but as it seems I have to abandon the idea."

"Okay, okay, I'll tidy up everything." He twisted a lock of Makoto's hair around his finger and smiled at her.

"Please." She looked into his amethyst coloured eyes which looked far more beautiful than those of her old senpai. Obsidian concentrated and called upon his powers to clean up the mess he had caused as he didn't want Makoto to be angry at him.

"Thanks."She beamed at him. "But what about this crystal thingy? What is it good for?"

"I don't know, but its aura is fascinating, and it's beautiful to boot."

"Hm. It _is_ pretty," she admitted. "I wonder if one could cut it into jewellery."

"I'd like to keep it in one piece. It's such a beautiful big crystal."

"But we can't keep it here in my apartment."

"Tomorrow I'll find a place where I can put it. I promise! I just couldn't leave it in the Dark Kingdom."

Makoto knocked slightly against the smooth surface. "I wonder if it's massive."

"I can't tell." Obsidian freed his long mane from the towel. His spell had not only tidied and dried the bathroom, but himself as well. With another thought he was clad in his usual combination of black trousers and white shirt. "It looks like some kind of quartz," he said thoughtfully, "although the colour is way too vivid."

"It would be even nicer if it were translucent."

"Indeed, then one could also see if there's something hidden within it." Obsidian wondered whether it was a sleep crystal like the one in which Queen Beryl had imprisoned Jadeite, but somehow it looked and felt differently.

Finally Obsidian moved the crystal telekinetically out of the bathroom and put it down in the living room. While Makoto finally could take her well-earned shower, he touched the cool surface and shivered from the malignance of the aura permeating it. It was definitely not good - to be precise, it felt pretty evil, but still it was also highly exciting.

- - -

The next morning, Kunzite and Zoisite decided to furnish their new home after Kunzite had warded it thoroughly against everything he could think of.

Actually, this meant that Zoisite browsed through catalogues with furniture and pointed at the items he wanted to have and Kunzite had to conjure them.

For the sake of domestic peace, the silver-haired man complied.

- - -

When school was over, Makoto met her friends and told them immediately about the exciting pink crystal in her living room. Of course she didn't leave out the story of the mess Obsidian had made of her bathroom either.

"He did _what_?" Ami asked indignantly.

"Ah well, but he tidied up afterwards."

"These guys from the Dark Kingdom seem to be pretty good at cleaning up," Rei grinned. "Yesterday evening, Jadeite and Zoisite tidied up my whole kitchen without complaint."

"I'd love to see this crystal," Minako changed the topic.

"Why don't you all come with me? I'm sure Obsidian hasn't put it away yet."

"That would be cool."

They went to Makoto's.

"Look! There it is," the tall girl exclaimed and pointed at the large crystal that still stood in the living room, just being hot pink. Minako stared and circled around it, before she hesitantly touched the cool surface.

Rei concentrated and stretched out her empathic senses. "It feels weird. To be precise, it feels downright evil."

"Exactly," Obsidian nodded. The young man came from the kitchen and chewed on something. "It's highly fascinating."

The young shrine maiden knelt down in front of the crystal and sank into a light trance. It felt even worse now, and so she decided to leave the trance immediately. "It's strange," she mused. "I think I saw Kunzite in my vision and he was linked to this crystal."

"Hm. I don't think it belongs to Kunzite," Obsidian stated.

"Maybe it means that we are supposed to ask Kunzite about the crystal" Ami suggested.

"The crystal is _mine_," Obsidian pouted.

"I don't think Kunzite will take it," Makoto tried to reassure him. "Otherwise I shall punish him in the name of Jupiter!"

"As if he would be stopped by this."

"Well, I know that my Crescent Beam hurt him pretty much," Minako said smugly. "I could repeat the experience for him."

"Okay. Maybe he _does_ know something about this crystal."

"Indeed. And he should be able to discern if it is dangerous." Makoto was a little worried because of Rei's comment that this thing was evil. After all, it stood right in the middle of her living room.

"Good, then I will ask him if he would like to take a look at it." Obsidian closed his eyes and sent a telepathic probe through the town.

Obsidian? The reply formed in his mind. What is it _now_?

Could you please come here to examine a crystal I've found in the Dark Kingdom, Lord Kunzite?

What kind of crystal? There was a small pause. No matter, I'll be there immediately. Kunzite just wanted to get away from the tedious task of conjuring things for Zoisite. It was pretty exhausting after a while.

Good. Obsidian looked at the girls. "Kunzite agreed to come."

"Fine!"

About half an hour later, Kunzite's Toyota parked down in the street, and he and Zoisite entered Makoto's apartment.

"Now where's..." Kunzite began and stopped in the same instant when he noticed the huge, hot pink crystal. "Now that's a ridiculous colour for a crystal," he commented.

"I like it," Obsidian said defensively.

Kunzite closed his eyes to concentrate, but immediately they snapped open again and he looked at the crystal in shock. "Where did you get this?" he asked flatly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I sense a strong magickal aura. Whoever is imprisoned in there is almost as powerful as I am." He touched the crystal surface thoughtfully. "I haven't seen a true prison crystal in over a thousand years."

"Ah, so there _is_ someone within the crystal? I had thought there might be."

"I propose we should keep it in there if it's evil and as powerful as Kunzite," Makoto remarked. "Moreover, we should get rid of the crystal as fast as possible."

"He's _almost_ as powerful," the silver-haired Mage declared haughtily.

"Hm." Obsidian knocked at the crystal.

"I'd like to see who is _almost_ as powerful as you," Zoisite grinned at Kunzite. His lover's tone of voice implied that he was pretty worried about the content of the crystal and just didn't want to admit it.

"So do I," Obsidian agreed. He was just too curious to pass such an interesting opportunity.

"I wouldn't open this crystal if it's truly a prison," Ami cautioned. "Who knows what kind of evil guy is stuck in there?"

"But I want to see it...him," Zoisite said while Kunzite frowned. "Or do you fear that whoever is in there is in fact more powerful than you are?"

That hit a nerve. "He isn't!"

"Then we can just look into it," Obsidian demanded.

Kunzite growled something unintelligible that sounded vaguely like "Why me?" then his eyes began to glow bluish white as he mustered the energies to dissolve the crystal. It was a complicated pattern, but after a while he was able to unriddle the seals and magickal locks. Slowly but surely the opaque crystal became more and more translucent.

Zoisite's gaze turned from Kunzite to the crystal and back. Suddenly he had a really bad feeling about it. He'd better not have tricked Kunzite into freeing the captive, but he had to go through with it or lose his face.

Obsidian shuddered, too. What if this guy in the prison _was_ stronger than Kunzite?

The figure in the crystal became clearer and clearer visible, and Zoisite stared openmouthed at the man. The others were as stunned.

"I think it was a bad idea after all," Obsidian murmured.

"My Lord, why have you never told me that you have a twin brother?"

The End of Pt.23

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	25. Chapter 24: Enter Lord Cyanite!

**Enter Lord Cyanite! The Battle for the Dark Kingdom!**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.24)**

**© 1998/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea** **Autor's Notes**

_I decided to give Lord Cyanite a more archaic style of speaking. It's a bastardized version of Middle English, as for better comprehension I refrained from turning everything into the olde tongue (But at least it means I haven't done historical linguistics, Middle English and the seminars on Geoffrey Chaucer for nought :))_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even Kunzite couldn't help but stare at the man in the rapidly dissolving pink crystal. The captive was as tall as Kunzite, and shining silvery white hair flowed far down his back. He was clad in nondescript grey clothes, and even in his motionless state, he exuded an air of arrogance and confidence that matched Kunzite's.

"He's _not_ my twin. I was an only child," Kunzite declared in irritation.

"You sure?" Obsidian asked doubtfully and looked from Kunzite to the other man and back. They were rather similarly built with broad shoulders and narrow hips, although the new guy seemed to be even a tad more athletic.

Finally, the last of the pink stone had disappeared, and the ex-prisoner collapsed to the ground.

"Damn!" he groaned and tried to get to his feet. "I hate it," he muttered when he finally stood. Now one could see that he had truly amazing cyan blue eyes.

Kunzite looked at him and frowned. This guy spoke Old-Kesshana, an ancient version of the Crystal Kingdom's main language that was solely used for magickal spells in the later time. Fortunately it had been required for every Mage to learn it to pass the exams in the University of Magickal Sciences, so Kunzite could understand him quite well. The Senshi weren't that fortunate.

"What did he say?" Minako wanted to know.

To Kunzite's surprise, Zoisite managed to translate the exclamation. But then, he had hated the Old-Kesshana lessons so much that curses were the thing he remembered best. Proudly he looked at Kunzite. This was the first time that he could actually use this long-dead language except for reading boring spellbooks.

Obsidian examined the new guy thoughtfully and wondered who would voluntarily use this ancient language today. It was only good to torture students of magickal sciences and make spellbooks as illegible as possible.

"What are ye lookynge at?" The man looked darkly at the bystanders. "Have ye ne'er yseen a passing fair Mage?"

Kunzite didn't believe it.

"Well, canned Mages are rather rare around here," Obsidian replied haltingly in the old tongue.

"Don't ye dare insult me," the man hissed and lifted his hand, then he frowned and uttered another curse when he found that he was still too washed out to conjure a fireball or a similar destructive spell.

Obsidian circled the guy with interest. Fortunately he was still very weak, he thought, otherwise he seemed to be highly dangerous. At least he didn't stand for any nonsense. "Why were you put into this crystal?"

"For some disagreement of politics. Where am I?" He looked around and examined the Senshi with interest. "Who art thou anyway?" His gaze met Kunzite's, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Sholde I knowe thee?"

"Well, _I_ don't know you. Maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Kunzite."

"Good. Thou mayeth address me as Lord Cyanite, Kunzite," he said haughtily.

The Senshi looked from one to the other. Even though they didn't understand one word, it seemed that the new guy tried to beat Kunzite into second place.

"I should have rather kept the nice pink crystal," Obsidian sulked.

Zoisite couldn't rip his gaze from Cyanite. He was beautiful, he thought enraptured, especially these bright blue eyes. Obsidian shared his opinion. How could anyone have such blue eyes?

"I am ful glad to be free once more. Now I kan finally set my plans in motioun!"

"And what might those plans be?" Kunzite's voice dripped icicles. He didn't like Cyanite. He didn't like him at all.

"That is nat thy concern." Cyanite turned his attention at the Senshi. "Swiche faire maydens... I am most certayn I koude make good usage of ye - in my harem," he grinned and showed two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Eh, they are mine," Obsidian protested. Fortunately he used Old-Kesshana, too, or they might have objected.

"All of hem?" Cyanite chuckled. "Ye do not look lyk ye are the owner of swich a fair harem."

"Why not? In any case, I have the older rights."

Kunzite noticed Zoisite's admiring looks with worry and put a hand on his shoulder to remind him that he was _his_ property.

Cyanite grinned when he saw the motion, but for his taste the girl with the coppery-golden hair was too flat-chested anyway.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Makoto asked.

"This guy has some really weird ideas," Obsidian told her.

"What kind of tongue spaketh thou?" Cyanite inquired with a frown. "Where am I?" he repeated.

"This is Tokyo in the Earth Realm," Kunzite told him.

"I don't like this guy," Rei stated. "He seems to be more arrogant and everything than even Kunzite."

"I agree," Obsidian nodded. "Can you imagine that he wanted to have you all for his harem?"

"_What!_" Rei exploded. "I think we should teach him some manners!"

"But he looks dangerous," Ami cautioned.

"_I_ think he's a hunk," Minako sighed. "What a body!"

"Well, he's way too impertinent," Obsidian grumbled and eyed Cyanite sullenly.

"Earth Realm?" Cyanite echoed. "Why have ye broght me amidst those barbarians?"

"Hm." Kunzite examined him thoughtfully. "Who was the ruler of the Crystal Kingdom when you were imprisoned?"

"Emperor Pyrite of course. Why asketh thou? And why Crystal _Kyngdome_?"

Kunzite tried to place the Emperor in the history of the Crystal Kingdom. "Pyrite... Pyrite... Yes! I think it was the Era of the Iron Wars."

"What are ye talkynge about?"

"It seems you were locked in this crystal for about 1400 or 1500 years."

For once Lord Cyanite forgot his arrogant demeanor. "_What!_"

"Ts," Obsidian grinned. "Welcome to the twentieth century!"

"Leave me now. I have to ponder the implicatiouns of this." Cyanite made a dismissing gesture.

"Are you nuts or what? This is Makoto's home and if there's someone who leaves, then it's you!" Obsidian exclaimed.

"Insolent wretch! I am Lord Cyanite, and _thou_ hast to obeye!" He straightened and gave a really impressive picture with blazing blue eyes, his athletic build and the flowing white mane. Minako couldn't help but sigh. What a guy!

"Why should I? I don't obey every guy who comes along and calls himself 'lord'."

"I _am_ a lord - and now that I am free once more, I shal finally conquer the Crystal Empire and assume the seat of the Emperor!"

"Have fun," Kunzite muttered under his breath. He wondered what Cyanite would say when he learned of Queens Beryl and Metallia and the Dark Kingdom. Suddenly he grinned and turned to Obsidian. "Would you do me a little favour," he said in Japanese. "Why don't you open a doorway into the Dark Kingdom and give _Lord_ Cyanite the opportunity to meet Queen Beryl?"

"Yeah," Obsidian said cheerfully and opened a gate.

"Would you please follow Obsidian, _Lord_ Cyanite?" Kunzite said sweetly. "He'll show you to your proper quarters."

"Verray well," Cyanite said graciously and stepped through the doorway.

- - -

Cyanite and Obsidian materialized in a remote corridor of the Dark Kingdom, for Obsidian thought it was a wiser choice than immediately barging into the audience chamber.

"Where are we here?" Cyanite looked around in disgust. "Time hath nat dealt favourably with the Crystal Empire. I shal rebuild it to its former glory!"

"Whatever you say. I think it's pretty boring here."

"Obviously thou hast never experienced the true glory of the Crystal Empire - when we went out and conquered all the other nations of the Hollow Earth to create one glorious realm under the most venerable Emperor Cattierite."

"Hm. This must have been a bit before my time."

"Thou meaneth, thou hast ne'er heard about the glorious battles in which I, the mighty Lord Cyanite, triumphed over the myriads of enemies whom I slew all on my own? I, who singlehandedly struck down whole armies with my powerful magick?"

Obsidian shook his head. "No, never heard about it."

"Thou art an ignorant fool," the ancient Mage growled.

"Only because I don't remember what happened 1500 or so years ago?" Obsidian retorted angrily.

"My deeds were supposed to shyne through the millennia!" Cyanite struck a pose and looked down at the younger man. Obsidian watched him with admiration. This guy certainly spent some time working out. "Although it seemeth that about 1500 years were probably some centuries too many," Cyanite conceded wryly. "This tyme I shal do better."

"Where do you wish to go today, Lord Cyanite?" Obsidian asked with a slightly ironical undertone.

"Hm. Is there a place where I can obtain a decent meal?"

"Sure. If you like canteen fodder..."

"Wouldst thou happen to know a better place to eat?"

"Sure. And what do I get in exchange?"

"I shal spare thy lyf when I will have conquered the Crystal Empire."

"No, that's not good enough for me. There are lots of people who want to kill me, so you would have to queue up anyway."

"I shal have the first claim to thy lyf!" Cyanite's eyes started to glow in an angry cyan blue. He seemed to regain his strength faster than Obsidian would have liked.

"This is a wonderful kind of blue," Obsidian admired him. "I'd love to have this, too."

Cyanite was totally taken aback by Obsidian's reaction, and the shimmer disappeared. "Huh!"

"The colour when your eyes glow. They even look prettier than Lord Kunzite's."

"Ah." Cyanite smiled self-satisfiedly. "So it is _Lord_ Kunzite! He did nat appear verray noble to me. By the way, who is that fair damosel of his? She's beautiful even though she is awfully flat-chested."

"Which damsel? Oh, you mean Zoisite? But that's a _he_!"

"That explains a lot. - It is a pitee, though. There are few maydens that faire."

"True," Obsidian agreed. "Zoisite is very pretty - but he's also really dangerous. And he is Kunzite's property."

"His property!" Cyanite laughed. "Indeed, it looketh that way. But he dooth nat need to be worried - I do nat take interest in boys."

"That's a pity," Obsidian sighed. It would have been too much fun to watch Kunzite and Cyanite battle for Zoisite.

"But then, I never tried it," Cyanite mused with an impish glint in his incredible blue eyes, and Obsidian shook his head in amusement.

"What about the food?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Ye are to take me to a place where I will get a decent - no, make that magnificent - meal," Cyanite ordered.

"We didn't agree on the price."

"But we did. Thou wilt take me there and I shal spare thy lyf." Without further comment, Cyanite conjured a dangerously looking ball of bluish white fire that he balanced on the palm of his hand, before he gave Obsidian a deadly smile.

"I hate threats," Obsidian moaned and conjured a doorway back to the Earth Realm. "Well, just wait until I have exercised some more!"

Cyanite followed the violet-haired boy through the black energy gateway. "Exercised what?"

"Magick spells."

"Indeed." Cyanite grinned and stretched a bit. 1500 or so years in the prison crystal. He still couldn't believe it.

"Unfortunately I'm still just a beginner in the magick department," Obsidian sighed. He would have loved to fry the arrogant Mage with a nice big fireball. Wishful thinking. For now he led Cyanite to a good restaurant.

The silver-haired man looked down on himself. He still wore the grey outfit he was put in when they had tried and convicted him for high treason against the Emperor. It was an embarassment that this silly twit Pyrite had managed to lure him into such a trap that he couldn't blast himself out of it. With a thought, he turned the prisoner's outfit into the proper dress uniform of a Battle Mage of the Crystal Empire.

"I didn't know we have carnival already," Obsidian commented. Cyanite wore an armour of copper and silver over a blue tunic with hems embroidered in copper and silver and black trousers. The outfit was completed by a black cape that was lined in silvery white.

"What? Carnival? Is this another glorious battle?"

"Er, not quite. It's a time where people run around in costumes. And yours looks pretty ridiculous."

"It is nat a costume. It is the dress uniform of a Battle Mage of the Crystal Empire," Cyanite told him in a huff.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it's hopelessly out of fashion today. Moreover, Mages don't exist anymore for about 1000 years now."

"What? No more Mages? But what of Kunzite and thou?"

"Well, we're not exactly from this time either."

"Hm. And who dooth the battles, the healing and the conjuring in this tyme?"

"The mundanes of course."

"_What!_ But they kan nat employ magick! How kan they do all the magickal stuff?"

"They don't use magick anymore. They employ science and technology."

"Technology!" Cyanite spat. "They actually use the Black Arts! I shal teach them to walk the wikked ways of science! I will conquer the Earth Realm as soon as I have conquered the Crystal Empire and bring the true magickal arts back to the Earth!"

"Ah," Obsidian said. "I like magick better, too. But still you can't walk into the restaurant like this."

"Well. Thou hast lived in this tyme for a while, so I shal abide to thy judgement. Clothe me in an appropriate attire."

Obsidian grimaced. Conjuring a greater amount of matter was still beyond his abilities, but he should rather not tell Cyanite what he could or couldn't do. "I can show you some outfits, but you should better conjure them yourself."

"Verray well." Cyanite preferred not to be worked upon magically anyway. One never knew if someone didn't manage to apply a concealed spell trap or something similarly unhealthy. After having reviewed some of the current fashion as projected by Obsidian, he settled on an outfit similar to the young man's with skin-tight black trousers, a white shirt that he left partially unbuttoned (Obsidian grinned at the sight - this guy resembled Kunzite even more than he'd thought) and a black blazer.

"Good. Now we can go."

"I already miss my cape," Cyanite sighed and didn't realize that he almost sounded like Kunzite in this respect.

"I really wonder what you like so much about such an impractical piece of clothing!" When Obsidian had tried to wear a cape once, he had only managed to stumble over the seams or he'd gotten caught up with it.

"It looketh more imposing." With a fleeting thought, Cyanite added a long black cape with blue lining to his outfit and flourished it elegantly. "Seyeth thou?"

Obsidian grumbled something. It was so mean that this guy obviously didn't even need to concentrate to conjure something.

They entered the restaurant, and Cyanite had a truly grand entrance. Obsidian sighed and trailed him. About all the women gazed raptly at the magnificent silver-haired Mage, while most of the male customers gave him angry stares.

"Somehow I did suspect something like this," Obsidian muttered and took place at the table that Cyanite had chosen for himself.

"Juste as it sholde be," Cyanite stated smugly. "All the men cower in fear and the women are myn for the takynge."

"I thought you were starving."

"Exactly." Cyanite gazed hungrily at a pretty young woman with long, black hair.

"For _this_ we didn't need to go into a restaurant."

"Ah well, thou hast a point. First things first. I shal have a Gadeleam u Veriana."

"Hm." Obsidian frowned. Whatever it was had probably died out with the Crystal Empire of Cyanite's. When the waitress came, he ignored Cyanite's wish and ordered something he liked.

"Now thou wilt tell me what happened during the tyme of my imprisonment," Cyanite demanded.

"But I don't know much about ancient history. You see, about a thousand years ago Queen Beryl built the Dark Kingdom from the ruins of the Crystal Kingdom and she has been in charge ever since."

"A queene for a thousand years? It is tyme that a real man cometh to power once more."

"Well, until now she has managed to emerge victorious every time whenever someone tried to dethrone her."

"Now _I_ am here." Cyanite ran a hand through his thick, silvery mane and smiled nonchalantly.

'I hope they'll kill each other', Obsidian thought and admired the luxurious hair of his vis-à-vis.

Finally the food arrived, and Cyanite frowned. "No Gadeleam u Veriana? Telleth me nat that it dooth nat exist anymore!"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, I am nat only passingly handsome, but also highly intelligent."

"Undoubtedly."

Cyanite grinned at him and tried the Châteaubriand Obsidian had ordered. "At least it _is_ delicious. I commend thee."

Listlessly, Obsidian picked at his food. He preferred either fast food or Makoto's cooking. Cyanite finished his portion off almost in no time.

"Liketh thou thine nat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Fine. Thou mayeth give it to me then."

Obsidian shrugged and exchanged the plates. Cyanite wolfed down this portion as well. After 1500 years, he needed some decent food.

"And now I wolde lyk to have a little dessert." He eyed the black-haired woman again.

"I don't think you'll find her on the menu."

"A pitee. Although I sholde ask hir anyway."

"Unless you can suddenly speak modern Japanese, you might have a problem with that." Obsidian yawned. It was becoming boring to play the tourist guide.

"Indeed. I shal postpone it until I will have conquered the Crys- er, Dark Kyngdome." He _had_ to learn this Japanese as fast as possible. He had to take the time to extract the knowledge from some native of this area.

"As you wish." Obsidian had discovered his mirror image in a window and began to order his hair.

"We shal return to the Dark Kyngdome now so that I kan devyse a plan to dethrone this queene."

"Just a moment." Obsidian continued to work on his hair.

"_Now_."

"I'm sure you can open a doorway yourself."

"I assumeth it is thy duty to open the portals for men of nobler birth."

"Indeed? I'm still not even sure if you're truly a lord."

"On what reasons doest thou base your doute?" Cyanite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never read of a Lord Cyanite in any of the genealogy books Antimony forced me to learn by rote." Obsidian grumbled. Whenever he had done something Antimony didn't like, she had given him another family tree to learn. By the time he became Nephrite's pupil, he was through the books for at least two times.

"Well." Cyanite made a face."That may verray well be the case - Cyanite is nat my given name."

"Indeed? So who was your father?"

"Lord Jervisite."

"Oh, you mean this guy who was married to Lady Pyroxene and gave his children the absolute ridiculous names 'Pidgeonite', 'Hypersthene' and 'Hiddenite'?"

Cyanite growled something. "Exactly _that_ is the point. At least it was my brother who was punished with the name Pidgeonite. But if thou _ever_ addresseth me as 'Hiddenite', thou shalt be _deade_."

"Don't panic," Obsidian grinned. "But this means you _are_ an ancestor of Kunzite's! No wonder you look so much like him."

"I wolde seye it is more the other way around. _He_ looketh lyk _me_. Did he at least inherit some of my family's powers?"

"He calls himself a Master Mage."

"I am nat sure whether this degree is similar to the one in my tyme, but it sholde suffyse. Kunzite seemeth a bit shy to me."

"Well, 'shy' isn't exactly what _I_ would call him."

"Mayhap he was overwhelmed by my dazzling personalitee."

"Undoubtedly." Obsidian shook his head and studied Lord Cyanite who grinned back smugly. "And what are you going to do now?" He had to visit the others and tell them Cyanite's real name.

"I shal go to the Dark Kyngdome and plan to seize the power."

"I'd love to hear what Beryl thinks of your plan."

"I do not mind. If she is ful fair I mighte add hir to my harem."

"Well, if you like strange thorny things and orange eyes. But at the moment she'll be celebrating the return of her dear boytoy."

"So there is a kyng here as well, but he is not in charge? That's outrely disgusting."

"But he isn't a king! Endymion is just a prince. And I can't stand him at all."

"I might kepe him to clean my boots and do other lackey's work."

"Oh yes," Obsidian said contently. "Are you going to give Celestine and Phonolite similarly fitting jobs?"

"It dooth depend. Who art those tweyn?"

"Two more of Beryl's commanders."

"I see. I shal put them to good usage, methinketh. Is nat Celestine a wommen's name? Then she will become another additioun to my harem - depending on hir looks, that is." Cyanite grinned and stretched lascivously while he watched the reaction of the female observers with satisfaction.

"You'll cause an uproar this way," Obsidian sighed. "We'd better go."

"Well, I might take one or two of them with me for the begynnynge," Cyanite mused. He still found the black-haired woman highly attractive.

"Didn't you want to take over the Dark Kingdom?"

"Well, thou hast a point. It is of no use to carry around unnecessary weight. Let us go." He got up and put on a particularly seductive smile that he directed at the prettiest women.

Obsidian was glad when he had managed to usher Cyanite back into the Dark Kingdom via a doorway he conjured in some deserted corner. When he continued to behave like he did in the Earth Realm, something bad was sure to happen.

Cyanite grinned smugly. So the boy had performed his duty and opened him a gate after all.

"Where do you wish me to lead you now?"

"I am in need of an overview over the cavernous system as it is now. Furthermore I need to knowe where Beryl keepeth hir guards and soldiers. And lastly, I wolde lyk to get in contact with others who art nat content with Beryl's reign."

"Anything else?" Obsidian inquired ironically.

"Yes. A chart of the power structure in the Dark Kyngdome wolde be of greate usage. Is it soothely Beryl who is in charge or are ther counsellors or military officers who have the verray power?"

"And of course you need all of this yesterday." Obsidian looked annoyed - did Cyanite consider him his lackey?

"How didst thou guess?" the Mage chuckled.

"I'm not stupid," the young man sighed.

"Fyne. Then it sholde be no major problem for thou to procure the informatioun."

"It isn't. I already know most of it anyway."

"Verray well. Then telle me."

"The chart of the caverns lies somewhere in my quarters, and you have already met the guys who oppose Beryl - Kunzite and his colleagues. About the power structure - Beryl is in charge, but she gets her orders from Queen Metallia who seems to be a highly powerful demon."

"When she is a demon I shal seal hir into the abyss - or wherever it is she cometh from!" Cyanite examined Obsidian thoughtfully. "When thou already knowest all those thynges, why is it that thou hast nat tryed to seize the power thyself?"

"Unfortunately I'm not strong enough."

The Mage narrowed his fantastic blue eyes to slits and probed the youth thoroughly. "Thou only hast nat trained ynaf," he finally stated. "But then, I prefer to be the strongest, most powerful, fair and intelligent Mage in the worlds anyway."

"Who would have guessed" Obsidian sighed. "I've heard something similar before."

"You mean there is someone else who claimeth to be as greate as I?"

"Yeah. Kunzite thinks he is the greatest."

"Kunzite, huh? I shal teche the younge upstart wher his place is."

"Make it so."

"But first telle me some more about that Metallia-demon."

"She needs lots and lots of energy to wake up."

"So she is still in some kynde of stasis or sleep? Fyne. Then I shal put hir on diet until she's sufficiently weak so that I kan seal her into a human body, thus lymityng hir powers to a human level."

Obsidian looked at the tall Mage in fascination. He had the impression this guy knew what he wanted and intended to to put it into action.

"Maybe I shal use thee as my aide when I have assumeth the throne. Thou seemeth to be a bright boy."

"So?"

Cyanite smiled self-satisfiedly. "Indeed. - Now I shal meditate upon this confinement spell. Is there some hideaway in this desolate place where I kan staye and devyse my plans?"

"There are lots of empty quarters."

"Showe me a suitable place."

"I hate being ordered around," Obsidian muttered, but went along anyway.

"I am a lord and thou art a servant. It is all as it is supposed to be."

"I'm no servant," Obsidian protested.

"You're weaker than I am - that suffyseth for me."

"That's so mean," Obsidian sulked. "Everyone takes advantage of my lack of power."

"Poor little one!" Cyanite grinned and tousled his blue-violet hair.

Obsidian growled angrily and his eyes began to glow dangerously red. Cyanite threw back his head and laughed.

"Thou actually hast some spirit within thee. Now I know thou shalt make the parfit aide."

Obsidian sulked openly. He wasn't 'little'.

"Show me these quarters thou mentioned." Cyanite gave him a slap on the backside.

Obsidian hung his head. What had he done to deserve this?

"What waitest thou for?"

Obsidian trotted along and Cyanite followed him as if he already owned the Dark Kingdom.

- - -

I hope this guy and Beryl will destroy each other," Kunzite said. "Then I can take over the Dark Kingdom without any problems."

"That would be great, my Lord," Zoisite beamed and nestled against his beloved.

The Senshi watched them closely and wondered whether Kunzite's rulership would be better than Beryl's. At least he seemed to be mostly on their side at the moment which was better than having to fight him directly.

"Well, girls - what about the next session in magickal sciences? Now that we're here altogether, we could spend the time to do something useful, don't you think?"

"But Jadeite wants to meet me at the Shrine," Rei began and blushed when Minako giggled.

"It's absolutely obvious that you can't stand Jadeite," she teased.

"Can't a girl change her opinion?" Rei said defensively. "And he's a fabulous cook."

"The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, hm?"

"You _still_ should buy that dictionary of proverbs," Ami sighed.

"Talking of food and cooking," Zoisite mentioned and let go of Kunzite. "I'm hungry."

"I could cook something," Makoto offered.

"Can I help you? I'm _really_ hungry."

"If you insist. What would you like me to make?"

"Well, currently I only know how to cook spaghetti or lasagne. I'm sorry."

"Hm. I don't have any Italian noodles - but what about some _tenpura_ and a collection of _sushi_ for starters? The we can go on to prepare some rice dishes and _touhu to koebi itame_."

"But doesn't it take so long until the rice is done?"

"Of course it will take a while, but I will taste accordingly."

"Good. Then let's do it."

Kunzite looked at Zoisite in amazement. "You really start to like cooking, do you?"

"Well, Jadeite convinced me that it isn't unmanly." And as Kunzite loved Japanese food as much as he did, it would be nice to learn how to prepare this, too.

Makoto and Zoisite disappeared into the kitchen where they spent full two hours.

In the meantime, Kunzite called Jadeite who came over, too, and Kunzite began to teach the Senshi some more in magickal sciences.

Finally Makoto and Zoisite served the meal, and everybody ate with great appetite.

"You really are a great cook," Jadeite said approvingly.

"Thanks." Makoto blushed. "Although I must admit, Zoisite had his part in preparing the food, too."

"Zoisite! It seems you've learned a bit after all."

"Thanks a lot."

"Are you going to continue your exercises now or do you allow me to spirit Rei away?" Jadeite asked Kunzite.

The silver-haired Mage shrugged. "We can postpone the training session. I still have to ponder what to do with this 'Lord' Cyanite." And of course he had to turn his attention a bit more at Zoisite so that the little rat wouldn't get any weird ideas concerning this annoying new guy.

"Great! Rei, would you like to visit the kabuki theatre?" Jadeite had done some inquiries and found out that she seemed to be interested a lot in traditional Japanese topics, thus he decided to score some points by suggesting this form of entertainment.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "That would be wonderful. I haven't been to a kabuki play for quite a while, even though I love to watch it."

"Well, if you'd like we could also take the time to visit a Noh play at some weekend."

"You would actually do that? I've never found someone who sat with me through the whole seven hours of a proper Noh entertainment!"

"Well, I will make the arrangements then." Jadeite smiled at her. 'Strike!' he thought in satisfaction.

"You're sweet." Rei cast down her eyes and blushed once more.

"If you'll excuse us now?" Jadeite stood up and pulled Rei to her feet as well.

"Have fun," the other girls grinned. Kunzite and Zoisite left, too, while Minako, Makoto and Ami stayed behind.

- - -

In her rooms, Queen Beryl was amusing herself with Endymion when suddenly she felt a powerful new aura coming into existence.

The prince saw the frown on her face and froze. "Did I do something wrong, my Queen?"

"No, no," she said absently. "I feel a disturbance in the energy patterns of the Dark Kingdom."

Endymion concentrated until he could make out the strange aura as well. "Indeed. But what can this be?"

"It's powerful and it's evil," Beryl mused, "but as _I_ am supposed to be the most powerful and evil entity in the Dark Kingdom - after Queen Metallia, that is - the carrier of this aura has to be destroyed. See to it!"

"As you wish, my Queen." Endymion got up and conjured his usual uniform. He didn't like the task at all - if he was right with his assessment of the intruder's power, he might not be able to win.

"You are dismissed." Beryl idly waved her hand while she was still lying decoratively on her diwan and Endymion teleported away to carry out her orders.

Queen Beryl sighed and commanded a couple of youma servants to attend. The were to bath and dress and style her properly so that she would make the perfect royal impression when the intruder would be led to her for punishment.

- - -

Celestine stood in front of the brainwashing device and grinned evilly at the auburn-haired man inside. The black energy was pouring into him for more than a day now, and soon he should be completely reprogrammed to be a loyal servant of Queen Beryl's.

She would try to convince the queen to give him to her as a servant for the annoying menial tasks such as cleaning the room, polishing the boots and the like.

The red-haired commander threw back her head and laughed gleefully at the prospect. It was a truly satisfying idea.

- - -

'I need some cannon fodder', Endymion thought. The aura he had detected felt really dangerous. 'Someone who takes a look and finds out what kind of adversary we're dealing with - and if that someone's untimely demise would make my position safer, it would be even better.'

Mentally, he went through the list of the persons in question. Ah yes.

Celestine, Phonolite - attend! he ordered telepathically.

Immediately, Celestine materialized in a blood red energy spiral that she had adopted as her personal trademark.

"Prince Endymion, you called?" It sounded more like 'You actually dared to call me? - I'll pay you back for ordering me around!', but then at least the wording was polite enough to be proper to address the queen's favourite pet.

"I did. But I also called your colleague Phonolite. We will wait for her and then I will tell you what you're supposed to do."

"Very well." Celestine leaned against the wall. "It might take some time until Phonolite will arrive, though."

Some minutes later, Phonolite stormed through the door, a piece of chewed-on bread still in her hand. "Am I late?" she panted.

"Yes, you are," Endymion greeted her darkly.

"Have you forgotten how to teleport?" Celestine asked acidly. "You're so dumb that you immediately forget a thing that you don't train every ten minutes."

Phonolite immediately burst into tears, and Celestine laughed derisively.

"Would you please stop your petty bickering? A powerful enemy has invaded the Dark Kingdom and you are chosen to find and destroy him."

"Are you so afraid of this enemy that you think only _I_ am able to destroy him?" Celestine played idly with a ball of scarlet fire.

"Of course _not_. I want to give you a chance to prove your worth." Endymion telepathically sent her the signature and location of the enemy.

"Fine. Then I'll get all the honours of defeating a powerful enemy," Celestine said cheerfully, even though she didn't feel that way. But she could always shove Phonolite into the line of fire and attack the enemy while he was occupied with her.

"Of course. - You're dismissed."

"Whatever you say." Celestine shrugged. 'Coward', she added in thought and teleported into the direction Endymion had given her.

Phonolite followed her on foot. This gave her the time to finish the bread, and when she arrived later it was still early enough.

Celestine appeared in the vicinity of the officers' quarters and looked around. Everything seemed to be considerably peaceful, although the evil aura had become stronger.

The psychic emanation was more evil than she would have liked, she thought with a frown, and the power level was beyond anything she had encountered so far except for Queen Beryl. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to face this guy alone.

Several minutes later, Phonolite arrived. "I'm here. Is it already over?"

"No. But why don't you go to challenge the enemy? Then he might laugh hard enough that I don't have any problems to surprise him and finish him off," Celestine sighed.

"You are so mean," Phonolite whined. "Why don't you play the decoy and I'll hit him with the night sceptre?" She brandished the black staff.

"It might even work." And she could still teleport away when it became to dangerous.

"I told you it's a great plan." Phonolite stuck out her tongue at the other girl, but Celestine merely shrugged and went to the door of the quarter in which the source of the evil aura sat.

The door was locked and warded, of course, but she still managed to blast it open and teleported through. She didn't know that Cyanite had set the wards so that they would adjust their strength to the opponent to test his or her limits. Celestine wasn't much of a challenge according to his findings.

Cyanite had his arms folded behind his head and lay on the uncomfortable bed when Celestine stormed into the room, followed by Phonolite.

"Doest thou nat thynke it is impolite to knock at a door with a fireball?" he asked and assessed hir appearance with a really forbidden glance.

"What?" Celestine had barely understood the guy as he spoke the language that Obsidian had tried to drill into her so that she could read the old spellbooks. "Kunzite?"

She looked a bit more closely. He resembled Kunzite a bit, but his eyes were of a bright cyan blue and his silvery hair was at least twice as long as Kunzite's. "No, you're not Kunzite - but who are you?"

Cyanite frowned. He really should learn the modern language of the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible. Well, probably she had asked for his name. He sat up and looked at her with an impertinent grin. "I am Lord Cyanite, and thou shalt become oon of my wommen."

Celestine frowned while she tried to process the rapid flow of unfamiliar words. No, she must have misunderstood something. But on the other hand, she might have understood him correctly. She looked at him in fury. "Most certainly _not_!" she spat.

From behind Celestine, Phonolite looked irritated at Kunzite. Was he there to help them? But if he was, why did he talk in such an unintelligible language?

"Oh, thou hast spirit," Cyanite said. "I lyk this. And what is thyne name, or doest thou prefer to be cleped 'mayden'?"

Celestine understood something that involved 'name' and 'maiden'. Obviously he wanted to know her name. "I'm Celestine, commander of Queen Beryl's troops!" she said proudly.

Cyanite only understood 'Celestine' and 'Beryl'. This was getting tedious, he thought. "So thou art Celestine," he stated. The queen of the Dark Kingdom probably wouldn't look like a teenage girl and barge into the quarters of her officers. "Then this dumb blonde hath to be Phonolite."

Celestine was slightly frustrated. She wanted to hurl some insults at the intruder, but when he wasn't able to understand them it was no fun at all. Cyanite stood up and looked down at the two girls. The blonde looked frightened and not very bright.

"No, thou shalt nat have the honour to be added to my harem," he declared. "I demand at least a certayn standard of intelligence." Both looked at him out of big eyes. Cyanite stretched lascivously, and the impression wasn't lost on Celestine. 'What a guy!' she thought.

"What's going on here?" Obsidian wanted to know after he had materialized. He threw a heap of papers onto the table, the charts and maps Cyanite had requested.

"The little maydens thoght they were a match for me," Cyanite explained and gave Celestine a dazzling smile. Probably he wouldn't even need to brainwash her to draw her onto his side. "I shal kepe the red-haired oon. The blonde may serve in the kichene."

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's much too dangerous in the kitchen."

"Oh, thou doest nat worry, I am immune to moost poysouns."

"I don't think she's able to poison you - but I think she's as incapable of cooking anything resembling something edible."

"She kan alwey become a decoratioun of my throne room."

"At least she doesn't need any skills or intelligence for that."

"Indeed. She will be put into a sufficiently scanty apparel so that she will be pretty to look at." A sudden grin appeared on his face and with a wave of his hand, Phonolite was clad in some kind of bronze bikini with only some transparent veils attached. "Yes, somthynge lyk this."

Both girls looked scandalized at him. "You lecher!" Celestine shouted furiously. "How dare you?"

"Quit the shouting, fair mayden. I am thy lord and ye shal obey my wishes," Cyanite declared, well aware that most likely she didn't understand him anyway. To emphasize his point, he conjured a similarly scanty outfit for her.

Celestine exploded. "You arrogant sexist macho lecher!" she hissed and tried to hit him, but Cyanite caught her hands easily.

"Ye wish to seye somthynge?" he grinned. He waved his hand and activated the wards he had prepared for this room that prevented teleporting out, before he placed the girls telekinetically on the bed. "Is this nat a fair sight?" he asked Obsidian who nodded eagerly.

Cyanite sighed. "This was almoost too easy. How many commanders doeth Beryl have left? And are they lykwyse cute?"

"There's only Prince Endymion left, and I don't think he'll qualify as 'cute'."

"Well, the trap is set, we only have to lure him here."

"I'm sure he'll arrive in short time as he certainly sent Celestine and Phonolite as cannon fodder."

"Verray well. But it might be wyse to wait outsyde, I wolde nat want the maydens to be damaged in the fight." Cyanite collected the maps and charts and put them into a freshly conjured bag. "Take hem until I have finished off Endymion."

Cyanite left the room through the door as the wards he had set up prevented any teleport or the opening of a doorway. Obsidian followed him and looked for a corner from which he could watch everything without being seen. He hated being treated like a servant, he grumbled quietly.

It didn't take long, and Endymion materialized. "So thou art the last of Queen Beryl's commanders?" Cyanite asked him amused.

Endymion looked at Cyanite and frowned. "Pardon?" he asked.

Obsidian couldn't suppress a snicker. Obviously Endymion had never deemed it necessary to learn Old-Kesshana either, as he thought throwing roses was the best and only way to attack.

"I am Lord Cyanite," the silver-haired Mage announced, but refrained from adding further comments, insults or pretty speeches. Why wasting breath when the recipient didn't understand anything anyway. He really had to learn the current language of the Dark Kingdom.

Without further ado, Cyanite shot some fireballs at Endymion. The prince jumped out of the way and conjured a couple of roses that he threw at his enemy.

They continued their fight in silence, until Cyanite uttered a last derisive remark and teleported into his prepared quarters. Endymion followed him without thought and suddenly realized that he had gone into a simple trap.

Cyanite couldn't help but laugh at Endymion's stupid face when he became aware of the fact. With another blast of energy, he rendered him unconscious and left the room through the door once more. The girls were so surprised that they didn't manage to do anything, and Cyanite added some more wards from the outside that would turn these quarters into an unbreakable prison.

Obsidian came out of his observation post.

"Is ther anyoon else I have to take care of bifore I kan take on Queene Beryl?" Cyanite wanted to know and checked his outfit in a freshly conjured mirror.

"Well, I can't think of anyone else of importance," Obsidian shrugged and peered into the mirror as well. His hair was dishevelled, he noticed and conjured a brush to remedy the problem.

"Good. Now I only have to assess Beryl's strengths so that I kan stryke where she is weakest." Cyanite flourished his cape and was back in his Battle Mage outfit. When he went against a serious enemy, he wanted to do it in style.

Obsidian admired Cyanite. He looked really imposing in this armour - at least when he didn't intend to go into a restaurant this way.

The Mage closed his eyes and tried to make out the most important power concentrations. One was considerably weak - at least compared to the powerful, dark entity that resided somewhere. It was uncomfortably evil, he thought with a frown and opened the eyes again.

"So this hath to be Metallia," he mused. "But _I_ am to be the most wikked person here," he declared in a huff. He gazed at Obsidian who gave him a questioning look. "Metallia _koude_ prove to be a worthy enemy. Next to hir Beryl kan be neglected."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Let me see. Beryl's so-called 'commanders' are shut away - now she is the logical target. Hath she any weaknesses thou wist of?"

"Well, there's her infatuation with Endymion, and she is getting angry real fast. And she seems to need this strange crystal ball of hers as amplifier for her magickal powers."

"So it might be wyse to catch hir unawares when she dooth nat have this amplifier with hir? Is there any way to get near hir inconspicously? I wolde lyk to watch hir first until I will decyde how to stryke hir down. - Where _is_ she right now anyway?" Cyanite sent Obsidian the coordinates where he had located the queen.

"That's somewhere in her quarters," Obsidian remarked. "Then it's no problem to watch her secretly. Follow me!" He led him to some remote corner where he opened a hidden door. "If I may ask you to enter this corridor. It belongs to a system of secret corridors that lead to almost every room of Beryl's palace."

"Parfit. Thou wilt give me a map of hem as soon as possible."

Obsidian sighed. "There's no chart of them available. They are only mentioned in some books and I explored them myself."

"Well, then thou wilt draw a map for me."

"As you wish."

When his cape brushed the narrow, damp stone walls, Cyanite frowned in disgust. "How muchel farther is it?"

"Don't panic, we're just there." Obsidian went to a peephole and peered into the room. "Hm. She isn't in her living room." They tried some other peepholes until they found her in the bathroom.

"She's taking a bath," Obsidian told Cyanite.

"She dooth? Let me take a look! If she be comely ynaf I might add hir to my collectioun." He peered through the hole. "Pardee, she hath quite some dangerous curves."

"Indeed? I never noticed."

"Thou didst nat? Just _look_!"

"Beryl doesn't interest me. She's dangerous and a real bitch."

"That kan be amended. I shal put hir under my control, and she will be as meek as a kitten."

"Furthermore she's my cousin."

"So what?" Cyanite watched Beryl with interest while she was being washed and massaged by her youma servants. "She hath more power than my first probe showed," he remarked.

"Otherwise she wouldn't be our queen."

"True. But I shal put hir to hir rightful place." He continued his scrutiny of Beryl, but then he sighed. "What a pitee. Now she is being wrapped in a towel."

Obsidian played with a strand of blue-violet hair. It was boring to watch Beryl while she was bathing. He knew a lot of things he'd rather do, such as watching Makoto when she cooked.

"Well, I shal subjugate Beryl and force hir to tell hir underlings that she gives all of hir power over to me."

By now Obsidian wondered if Cyanite wouldn't be an even worse ruler than Beryl if he actually managed to defeat her.

"And as last step I will take on Metallia and imprisoun hir in a human body." He tried to flourish his cape, but he only managed to hit the lever that opened the secret door. Suddenly he faced the equally surprised towel-wrapped Queen of the Dark Kingdom and her four youma handmaids.

Immediately Beryl screamed enraged and demanded that the intruder be destroyed at once. Cyanite sighed and blasted the youma without much ado. He _was_ a Battle Mage after all.

"Now thou art myne," he said cheerfully and tugged at Beryl's towel. The colour of Beryl's face matched her haircolour when she desperately clung to the towel.

"How dare you?" she hissed and hit him squarely in the face. Unfortunately this meant that she had to dive for her towel in a rather un-queenly manner.

Cyanite ignored the hit and laughed, before he summoned vast energies to engage her in a battle of wills.

Beryl was furious, especially as this intruder had managed to catch her without her crystal ball. When she tried to summon more youma telepathically, she became aware that she was being blocked, a fact that didn't improve her mood either.

With all of her stength she tried to smash the impertinent stranger. Cyanite frowned. She was stronger than he would have liked, but he surely wouldn't admit it.

They stared at each other for long minutes - Beryl's eyes glowing an angry red, Cyanite's sparking cold deep blue fire - while the fierce battle raged on in silence.

Obsidian hid in a corner and watched them from his secure observation post, as the energies of the battle devastated the bathroom. He wouldn't want to cross either of them, he thought.

Just when the young man began to get bored after another couple of minutes, Beryl couldn't take the assault anymore and broke down.

For a moment, Cyanite wondered if he should obliterate her with a thought, but then he realized how close he had come to be defeated himself. There was almost no magickal power left that he could use, but he didn't dare show any weakness, lest Beryl might turn the tables in the last second, and so he put on his most arrogant smile.

Obsidian cursed silently. This had gone utterly wrong. He had hoped they both would kill each other off, but now it seemed as if Cyanite was the ruler of the Dark Kingdom - not counting Metallia, that is.

Cyanite looked at the red-haired woman who had bowed her head in submission. "Thou wilt address me as Emp-- no, make that _Lord_ Cyanite. 'Emperor' soundeth so decadent. Then thou wilt address thy former miniouns and tell them that they now have to answer to _me_."

Beryl complied meekly. Unfortunately this Lord Cyanite - who by the Dark Powers _was_ he anyway? He bore quite a resemblance to Kunzite - had beaten her in the magickal department, she thought seethingly. Well, she would act as if she was defeated and later on show him the depth of his mistake once she had regained her power and her crystal ball.

The silver-haired Mage grinned at her, and with a wave of his hand he dressed the former queen in a scanty outfit that would have befit some unfree servant girl of his time. For things like this he had always some energy left.

"Now make the announcement!" he demanded and ushered Beryl and Obsidian towards the throne room.

When they had entered the audience chamber, Cyanite looked around and shook his head. Such a gloomy, boring design didn't befit him in the least. As soon as his power was restored, he would redecorate.

Under the horrified looks of the court, he strode to the throne and sat down, the vanquished Beryl trailing along.

"Seyeth it." He told her, and Beryl announced her abdication. The murmuring of thousand youma reverberated through the hall, until Cyanite said: "Silence!"

His voice wasn't loud, but imperious enough to silence the court immediately. They were still stunned that Beryl had turned over her rulership to a stranger, and of course they wanted to learn some more about him.

"I shal rebuild the Dark Kyngdome to its former glory! Prepare a feast and sende in faire maydens - I wish to celebrate."

The youma who had not had the obligation to learn the old tongue looked at him in puzzlement.

Obsidian sighed. 'Wine, women, song?' - In that case he prefered Beryl's rulership.

"Obsidian, translate! - Ah no, I wist a better thynge." Cyanite said. This was the last straw, he thought. He waved a youma to attend, and the female creature who had fragile butterfly wings glided to him and landed next to the throne.

"Open thyne mind to me," he demanded. The youma sank down on one knee and made the gesture of obeisance that formerly only was due to Beryl. Cyanite stood up and put the tips of his fingers to her temples and opened a mental connection to take in the language of the Dark Kingdom. He was only glad that the sound formation still was rather similar, for this was the biggest problem when absorbing a language that way.

When he was finished, Cyanite grinned smugly. It paid that he had devised a spell like this. Especially when he had helped to conquer all the nations of the Hollow Earth in the past it came real handy.

The youma collapsed from the strain and Cyanite had her removed from his vicinity.

"And now bring on food and girls," he said for the first time in the current language of the Dark Kingdom. "I want to celebrate!"

"I'm bored," Obsidian sulked.

"You're _bored_? What kind of diversion would _you_ consider worthwhile other than feasting and having fun with beautiful girls? Well, conquering other realms might be an option." Cyanite wondered what kind of hobbies the youth of today had. He was always willing to try out new ways of having fun.

"Well, what more can I do than hanging around and looking decorative?"

"As my aide you are entitled to join the fun of course. Just wait for the feast to be prepared!" He motioned Beryl closer to him, and she decoratively took place at his feet.

Inwardly she fumed. He would pay for this a thousandfold! Probably Cyanite hadn't discovered Nephrite yet. She would try to hide him and use him as an ally in crushing Cyanite. It was too bad that most of the youma would welcome this change of rulership as she hadn't treated them overly well.

"I don't think you'll like the food that the cooks of the Dark Kingdom concoct."

"So? If I have cause to complain, I will punish the ones responsible accordingly. So they'd better not fail me," Cyanite purred dangerously calmly.

"If you say so." Obsidian was sure that noone could top Makoto's cuisine.

"You don't believe me?" Cyanite clapped his hands. "Where's the food? I hate to be kept waiting", he shouted angrily.

'Oh no, this will certainly end in a disaster', Obsidian thought and teleported a heap of cushions from his quarters so that he could sit down comfortably. Maybe it would be best if he began to draw the map of the secret passages - conveniently omitting some of the corridors for his own further use.

Suddenly the air in the throne room shimmered and four youma appeared, between them a large table with an exquisite buffet that they had lifted from a medical congress.

Cyanite nodded approvingly and held out his arm. Immediately two youma grabbed some platters and ran to him. He picked some of the tidbits and tasted them.

"Very good. I'm pleased. - You may feast as well!"

The youma sighed in relief. The new lord was content.

Cyanite waved Beryl to his side and ordered her to feed him some fruits. This was perfect, he thought. So he could regain his full power, devise a plan how to confine Metallia and have a good time altogether.

Obsidian couldn't believe what he saw. Beryl actually fed this guy grapes - it looked like a scene from some cheap sandal movie. He couldn't bear to watch it anymore and so he turned his attention back at the sheets and went on drawing the requested map.

The youma devoured the buffet in haste. Who knew when they got something this good again? But then, the new Lord had style - although he certainly wasn't less dangerous than Beryl. No one who was able to enslave the former queen could be weak.

"And how long do you intend to celebrate?" Obsidian nagged when he had finished the map.

"Are you bored again?" Cyanite asked amused.

"Not _again_ --- _still_."

"I'd still like to know what exactly you would find interesting." The silver-haired Mage chewed on another grape and gave Beryl a dazzling smile.

"Well, it depends. At the moment I would like to try out one of the magickal spells I tried to learn in the last time."

"And what kind of spell would that be?" Cyanite asked with a frown.

"Well, it's something with lots of blossoms," Obsidian said hesitantly.

"I don't mind a little decoration here."

"Good." Obsidian touched the amethyst pendant hanging around his neck and it turned into a large black tome that floated suspended in the air in front of him.

When Beryl discovered that it was Obsidian who owned Amethyst's spellbook all along, she hissed angrily and vowed to punish him adequately as soon as she got the chance.

"So this is your spellbook?" Cyanite stood up and closed the distance in two fast steps and grabbed for the book.

Obsidian looked at him in shook. "No!" - But it was already too late. When Cyanite touched the book, a blue flash hit him and threw him back so that he crashed into his throne, his long hair flying around like a halo.

"Damn," he groaned and staggered to his feet. "Why haven't you told me that it is keyed to you?"

"I've tried. And before you get any weird ideas, my father made sure that it is keyed so thoroughly to my life-force that it will be destroyed when I'm killed."

Cyanite gave him an evil stare. "That's too bad." He added something unintelligible, but probably it was better that no one could understand it.

Obsidian tried to stifle a grin when Cyanite fought to smooth down his hair that still crackled from the magickal energy charge.

"Well, then show me the book!" Cyanite demanded with a slight pout. He wasn't used to things that defied him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to see it."

Obsidian shrugged, turned the floating volume around and let the Mage peer into it.

Cyanite took care not to touch it again and scanned the text of the open pages. "Spellbook? That's a magickal scrapbook," he complained. "And moreover, the author had a horrible handwriting."

"So what? I didn't say it's the printed edition of the _A to Z of Magickal Spell Design_."

"Indeed. But where did you get it from? It looks like some pretty high class magickal work. Or did _you_ research the stuff yourself?"

"No. It belonged to my father Amethyst."

"I see. Is he still alive?" Cyanite needed to know how many Mages were still around so that he could take precautions.

"No. He's dead for more than a thousand years now."

"Good." One potential problem less. This Amethyst would have been a worthy opponent. The formulas he had seen showed the hand of a true Master of the Art.

Obsidian turned the book back to himself and leafed through the book until he found the spell he wanted to try. Cyanite checked it and deemed it harmless, so he was allowed to continue.

The youth read the spell and closed the book which became an amethyst pendant again. Soon after, it started to rain blossom petals of various colours and fragrances. "Fine," he said with satisfaction.

"That's nice," Cyanite acknowledged. "You may do this more often."

"I agree. It's so dull and grey here."

"I told you that I want redecorate the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible." He looked around. "And I absolutely need some more pretty girls to decorate my throne."

Immediately, three youma turned into the seeming of beautiful young women and placed themselves next to Cyanite. They thought it might advance their status greatly when they did as he wished - and moreover, he was a gorgeous hunk of a man.

Obsidian examined them with a condescending glance. They were pretty fast insinuating themselves into Cyanite's favour.

Cyanite grinned pleased and tousled the feathery blue hair of the girl to his right while Beryl still fed him grapes from the other side. Perfect. This was a good life here.

"May I go now?"

"Yes, you may go. I shall spend the rest of the day with some highly relaxing things." He looked seductively at the green-haired girl to his feet who smiled back in anticipation.

"Fine. Until somewhen."

"Until _tomorrow_," Cyanite corrected. "You _are_ my aide after all."

"But I think it's way too boring. And what for do you need me anyway?"

"It pleases me to have an aide. And if you don't do what I want, you're of no need to me anymore and I will kill you." So you're well advised to obey my wishes, he added telepathically.

I don't think you have much energy left. Even if you manage to kill me, then you'd be so washed out that you're easy prey for Beryl and her youma.

They're welcome to try. Cyanite grinned evilly. Obsidian was lucky that they held this conversation in private, or he would have had to kill him for questioning his power, whether he was already exhausted or not. You should rather obey me, he warned him.

I won't be treated this way!

Neither do I. You have 3 seconds left to give in.

Okay. But only because I don't have any other appointments today.

Fine. Until tomorrow then.

Why do you have to order me around this way?

Because it pleases me. Now say that you'll attend tomorrow or I'll fry you. I can't have you undermining my authority.

Well, now I don't want to go anyway. Obsidian complied and promised to present himself at the following day.

"Fine," Cyanite grinned. "And now we only need a _good_ containment spell for Metallia. Do you happen to have one in this large book of yours?"

"No," Obsidian sulked and threw himself into his heap of cushions.

"Very well. Then I shall devise one myself."

The End of Pt.24

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	26. Chapter 25: Everybody Wants to Rule

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.25)**

**© 1999/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

"Well, Kunzite-sama, what are you going to do about Lord Cyanite?" With the tip of his index finger, Zoisite drew some figures on the broad chest of his beloved.

"Don't call him _Lord_ Cyanite," Kunzite grumbled. "I don't believe he belongs to any kind of nobility."

"You're so sweet when you're jealous," Zoisite giggled and gave him a teasing kiss on the nose.

"Pah. I'm not jealous. I don't have a reason to be - or do I?" Kunzite looked suspiciously at him and played with a lock of Zoisite's coppery golden hair.

"Never, my Lord. I love you alone." Zoisite kissed him passionately. But it was true - Cyanite was _really_ attractive, and he'd like to... No, he'd better not follow this train of thought. Kunzite was his life-mate, and he'd be more than furious if he found out that he, Zoisite, dared to find someone else attractive as well. "I love you," he repeated and caressed him tenderly.

Kunzite smiled and held him close. "Good, my little rat." His lips searched and found Zoisite's again. "Let's get up, now, my love. I need a large cup of tea and something to eat." He was worried. Obsidian hadn't returned yet, and they hadn't heard anything of Cyanite either.

It took them a while to shower and dress in comfortable yofuku, but finally they knelt down at the low table and had their breakfast.

Zoisite poured Kunzite some green tea and even managed to conjure a proper _chirashizushi_. He sighed mentally. Well, even though Cyanite was attractive, Kunzite was his beloved, and in the black yofuku with the large golden dragon embroidered on the back he looked simply ravishing.

- - -

Obsidian decided to visit Kunzite and the others as long as he had free. His first attempt brought him to Nephrite's mansion, but he only found Jadeite there who told him that Kunzite and Zoisite found themselves a nice house in the vicinity. As he knew that Kunzite made sure Obsidian couldn't betray him and the others, he decided he could tell him the location, and so Obsidian teleported into the new house.

Kunzite and Zoisite knelt at a low table in the living room and had their breakfast. Obsidian took place next to the two turtle-doves.

"Hi," he greeted them.

"Hello Obsidian," Zoisite said while he sipped on his tea, the he frowned. "How did you find us?"

"Jadeite told me where you are living now. Nice house you have here."

Kunzite nodded to him while he chewed on some bits of his sushi. As Obsidian couldn't betray him without killing himself in the process, he felt considerably safe.

Obsidian hung his head. He was depressed, and anyway...

"What's up?" Zoisite asked and twirled a lock of his shimmering hair around his index finger. He wore a colourful yofuku that was embroidered with myriads of flowers.

"I'm tired, I'm depressed and I want to be comforted," Obsidian complained.

"Oh. What happened?" Zoisite stared at him. He had never seen him like this.

"Too much."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Kunzite inquired while he stroked Zoisite's neck.

"To make it short - Cyanite has conquered the Dark Kingdom."

"Impossible," Kunzite exclaimed, while Zoisite stared open-mouthed at the violet-haired youth. "He was awake for no longer than maybe twelve or thirteen hours! How could he possibly manage to do in such a short time what we didn't in several weeks?"

"He is pretty determined, if you ask me."

"Obviously. But still... How could he defeat Queen Beryl?"

"I'd say he surprised her."

"Surprised her? _How_!"

Kunzite and Zoisite exchanged an incredulous gaze. They couldn't believe that the Dark Kingdom was now in the hands of Cyanite.

"Well, she was just taking a bath."

"She was _what_!" Kunzite swallowed a piece of _tamago_ the wrong way and coughed.

"She was sitting in her bathing tube. Or do you think she's above things like bathing?"

"Well, actually... - I guess it was ingenious to attack her _there_." Kunzite was a bit peeved that he hadn't thought of something like that himself. "But how could he _defeat_ her? Beryl is not exactly weak."

"But he was stronger."

"That bodes ill," Kunzite said darkly. "And what about Metallia?"

"She's still asleep."

"So at least he hasn't defeated _her_ yet." Kunzite hoped that maybe Metallia would be able to stop - or even better destroy - Cyanite.

"Well, obviously the battle with Beryl weakened him a bit. I left the Dark Kingdom when he had a party in the throne room."

"What!" Kunzite exclaimed incredulously. "_A party_!"

"I can't believe it," Zoisite managed to say.

"I see dark days coming," the silver-haired man sighed and caught one of Zoisite's hands for comfort. "He might be even more difficult to destroy than Beryl."

"Doubtlessly," Obsidian nodded. "He calls himself a Battle Mage for a reason."

"But I have to eliminate him and take back the Dark Kingdom," Kunzite decreed.

"You're welcome to try," Obsidian said tiredly.

"I will." Kunzite stood up and conjured his old Dark Kingdom uniform instead of the black yofuku. "Probably it will be best to attack as long as he is still weakened. At least I won't be in danger to be enslaved by Beryl again when she was defeated."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She's still alive, and it's highly likely that she's still able to reactivate the mechanism or whatever it is with which she controlled you before."

"Then I _still_ can't return to the Dark Kingdom," Kunzite said worriedly. "We have to put together some more fighters which means I have to continue training the Senshi. - How strong would you say is he?"

"Stronger than anyone else I've seen until now."

"Including me?" Kunzite asked in a huff.

Obsidian shrugged. "Probably." He examined the tall Mage. He wasn't sure who of the two was stronger, but one thing was sure - Cyanite was the better tactician, and he seemed to be highly determined to achieve his goals, too.

"I know you are the strongest of all," Zoisite purred. He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Kunzite's waist.

"Unfortunately I'm not that sure," Kunzite stated and stroked Zoisite's back. "I sensed a strong potential when I freed him from the crystal."

Obsidian kept his opinion to himself. He didn't care _who_ ordered him around, so he would wait.

"Maybe we should wait for Cyanite to take on Metallia," Kunzite mused. "Either he kills her, then there's only Cyanite left to attack or she kills him, then we're no worse off than before. In the meantime I will continue training the girls, so that they can act as a diversion when I'm taking back the Dark Kingdom and assume the throne."

Obsidian sighed. He still couldn't understand why all the people wanted this silly throne.

"Then I will put back the silver crystal where it belongs and restore the Crystal Kingdom to its former beauty," Kunzite continued and thus answered Obsidian's unspoken question.

'Haven't I heard something like this before?' Obsidian thought. Although, Cyanite had talked about power and glory, not about beauty. He seemed to be far more warlike than Kunzite.

Zoisite smiled at Kunzite and caressed his cheek. "I'd love to see that, my Lord."

The tall man returned his smile. Actually he would be content to live in peace together with his beloved and do his magickal research and teach magickal sciences, but as long as there were people who either considered him a threat because of his powers or wanted to use him because of them, he would never be able to live as he craved. So the only logical solution was to assume the power himself and then let the others follow his commands. He caught Zoisite's hand and kissed his fingertips, before he turned to Obsidian.

"Do you know when Cyanite wants to attack Metallia?"

"If I remember correctly he said something about tomorrow."

"Dear me, he _does_ work fast," Zoisite breathed in amazement.

"Why should he wait?"

"To devise a plan or whatever - I mean, how does he want to defeat Metallia without the silver crystal? Or is there another way?"

"I don't believe he has ever heard of the silver crystal."

"Probably." Kunzite frowned. "If I remember correctly, it was first mentioned about 1300 years ago when it was necessary to install an additional energy source when the strain on the Inner Sun became too great as the Crystal Kingdom expanded and more and more energy was needed. I can't remember, though, who created it or where it came from." Kunzite was irritated that he still had so many gaps in his memory. He hoped that everything would return eventually when he stayed free from Beryl's influence. "I shall research this when I have taken back the Dark Kingdom," he promised. "Obsidian, you will continue to observe Cyanite closely and report to me whatever you find out about his weaknesses."

"Will I?" Obsidian wasn't amused at all.

"Who else?"

"I'm really fed up with doing the dirty work for all of you," Obsidian growled.

"You _are_ best equipped for it," Kunzire stated matter-of-factly.

"Who says I have to tell you anything?"

"Well, you don't seem to be happy about the fact that Cyanite has taken over the Dark Kingdom," Zoisite pointed out.

"I hoped Cyanite and Beryl would kill each other," Obsidian sighed. "But unfortunately it didn't work."

"Has he tortured her after her defeat?" Zoisite asked with a cruel gleam in his emerald eyes. If Cyanite hadn't, he might go into the Dark Kingdom and offer to do it in his place.

"No." Obsidian shook his head. "But he uses her as decoration."

"Decoration? That's a good one," Zoisite laughed.

"Cyanite seems to like his women scantily clad and numerous."

"That's disgusting!"

"I'd love to see it," Kunzite grinned.

Zoisite rammed his elbow into Kunzite's ribs. "Don't you _dare_!"

"_Ouch_."

"I don't think it is worth seeing," Obsidian shrugged.

"Good." Zoisite declared. Kunzite thought it wise to refrain from further comments about women with or without clothes. Zoisite's jealousy was legendary, but still he liked it to tease him a bit.

"Do you know what Cyanite intends to do _after_ he has defeated Metallia?"

"I guess he'll party again and ...play with the women."

"Well, then he isn't an immediate danger to us." Kunzite wondered how this guy could be in such great shape when his foremost concern seemed to be to live a life of wine, women and song. Had he perhaps discovered this metabolism spell that he, Kunzite, was so desperately looking for?

"Not yet," Obsidian agreed. He decided not to tell Kunzite of Cyanite's plans to conquer the Earth Realm, too. "But I have to go now."

"You might tell the Senshi what's going on," Kunzite proposed. Maybe this would be an incentive for them to train harder when he tried to teach them magickal sciences.

"I'm not sure I have the time for this."

"So what keeps you this busy?" Zoisite asked curiously.

"Cyanite ordered me to return at a specific time."

"He seems to be pretty convincing," Zoisite remarked.

"It's of no use to quarrel with him - he is far stronger than I am."

"Obviously." Zoisite sighed. He knew it too well - fighting with Kunzite was similarly unwise.

"I don't feel like quarreling with him anymore anyway."

"Why not?" The small man measured the youth curiously. "Have you fallen in love with him?"

Obsidian shot him an angry glare. "That's none of your business."

"Whatever you say." Zoisite grinned and gave Kunzite a dazzling smile which his beloved returned before he looked to Obsidian.

"I'd appreciate to be informed about Cyanite's coming moves," he said.

"I don't know when he lets me out of the Dark Kingdom again. - Well, I will leave now. See you whenever." Obsidian opened a doorway. It was too bad that Makoto was still at school where he didn't want to go again.

"Bye-bye." Zoisite waved impatiently. He had the sudden desire to have Kunzite as second breakfast.

Obsidian stepped through and decided to go to the library. Perhaps he could find out some more about Lord Cyanite.

- - -

Cyanite spent the night with a couple of beautiful youma girls who wanted to find favour with their new lord. Now this was how it should be, he thought with satisfaction.

Probably he should delay his fight against the Metallia demon for a while and enjoy some more hours among the girls.

He leaned back and smiled with a look of contentment.

- - -

As Cyanite was ...occupied (in _her_ quarters!), Beryl used the time to slip away. This outfit was demeaning, but she didn't want to squander precious energy to conjure a dress of her usual design.

She stormed into the library in hopes to find a history book which mentioned this guy.

When he discovered Beryl browsing through large, ancient tomes, Obsidian frowned in irritation. He had never seen her in the library before, and certainly not in such a get-up.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Indeed!" she fumed. "Have you seen this 'Lord Cyanite' mentioned anywhere!"

"No," Obsidian replied. "I would be surprised if he were."

"Why?"

"He told me it isn't his given name."

"Interesting. Then tell me his real name!"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Remember, I'm your queen." She looked threateningly at him, but Obsidian merely shook his head.

"I can destroy you with a single thought," she hissed.

"Firstly, you are not the queen anymore. Lord Cyanite is in charge. And secondly, I don't think you have recovered enough of your energy to be any danger to me."

"You insolent wretch!"

Obsidian folded the arms in front of his chest. "I won't be ordered around by someone wearing such a get-up!"

Beryl looked down at herself and growled something. Her cousin grinned at her and tugged at the translucent veils that showed more of Beryl's pale skin than they covered.

"Lord Cyanite has some weird taste."

"He's insufferable, and I'm sure he has no taste at all," she sulked. "It's highly demeaning to make me wear _this_!"

"Well, he seems to prefer his women scantily clad."

"He's a debauchee and lecher," Beryl fumed. "When I'm back in my rightful place I will not destroy him, but brainwash him. And then I will show him what it means to be forced to run around in 'clothes' like this!"

Obsidian couldn't help but grin at the idea of Cyanite in a similar outfit.

"Indeed!" Beryl stood, arms akimbo, a pose that showed off her shapely bosom. This only made Obsidian crack up, and he laughed out loud.

"How _dare_ you laugh at me?" she shrieked.

"You look enchanting, _my Queen_," Obsidian said cheerfully. "A true jewel in every harem."

Enraged, Beryl slapped him hard.

"_Ouch_!" He rubbed his cheek. "That hurt!"

"This was intended. I refuse to belong to any harem. You will regret you current behaviour when I have defeated Cyanite. He won't surprise me a second time."

"We'll see."

"In the meantime you will find out Cyanite's weaknesses and tell them to me."

"Sure, I wanted to do that anyway."

"Fine." Beryl showed her pointed teeth.

"But Kunzite will get the news first. He asked first."

"What has Kunzite to do with this?"

"He wants to assume the throne, of course."

"_He_ wants _my_ throne? How _dare_ he! - on the other hand, he's weaker than Cyanite, isn't he? Then I might work together with him." And when Kunzite had helped her defeat Cyanite, she would put Kunzite back under her control, torture Zoisite to death for good measure and then conquer the Earth Realm in the name of Metallia.

"Somehow everybody wants this throne" Obsidian commented fascinatedly. "What do you get when you sit on this thing?"

"The ultimate power! - What did _you_ think?"

"Well, I thought about blisters at the butt." This stone seat had to be horribly uncomfortable, and he wondered why Beryl hadn't bothered to pad it with soft cushions.

"The throne of the Dark Kingdom is the seat of power - it's not supposed to be comfortable."

"Whatever you say, _my Queen_." Obsidian shrugged. "I'll go now and check what Cyanite is doing."

"Don't remember to report all of your findings!"

"Sure." Obsidian walked out of the library, while Beryl stayed and dug through some more books.

She really wanted to know who Cyanite was and where he came from. And why did he tell _Obsidian_! Maybe she should try to seduce him to tell her, too. She needed every bit of information that she could get to start her counter attack. And moreover, he _did_ look good, she had to admit.

- - -

Obsidian went looking for Cyanite. After a short while of wandering through the secret corridors (he wasn't in the mood of meeting anyone in the moment), he discovered him in Beryl's rooms where he had a fun time with a couple of particularly beautiful youma girls.

Cyanite grinned like a Cheshire cat while he had the sweet torturous choice between a delicate youma with light violet skin and flowing purple hair and a voluptuous dark-skinned beauty with red, orange, and yellow hair that moved of its own and reminded him of burning flames.

Soon, he would capture Metallia, and not long after, the Earth Realm would be his as well.

Obsidian watched Cyanite through one of the hidden peepholes and sighed. This was boring! On the other hand, it would be highly unwise to disturb Cyanite right now, thus, he had no other choice but to wait.

He went to an empty room of Beryl's suite and spend about two boring hours there, until he couldn't sense anyone else but Cyanite in the adjoining room.

Hesitantly, he knocked at the door. "Lord Cyanite?"

"Obsidian? - Come in."

The youth entered the room and found Cyanite draped on Beryl's bed, clad only in some lose fitting, long trousers of dark blue-black satin, and with his arms folded behind his head. He greeted his aide with a self-contented smile.

"I only wanted to report back, Lord Cyanite."

"Very good." The ancient Mage fished for a short blue tunic and put it on, before he stood up and ran a hand sensously through his more than waist-long, silvery white hair. He _knew_ that he was good-looking, and he loved to watch the effect he had on other people.

Obsidian stared at him in utter fascination. This gorgeous white mane was simply great. But then, his own hair wasn't too bad either.

"As next step, I will take care of Metallia," Cyanite announced.

"Yeah," Obsidian said.

"I devised a spell that will imprison her in a human body and block all of her powers that way. If she would try to use her powers with the full energy, she would burn the body and be destroyed herself as I will bind her energy pattern to the matrix of the chosen host. We only need to fetch a fitting host from the Earth Realm, and you will help me find one.

"Hm." Obsidian frowned. How was he supposed to know what kind of host was fitting for this spell?

"Well?"

"I don't know what exactly you expect me to find."

"You don't know where to find pretty girls?" Cyanite was amazed. "Are you a man or not?"

Obsidian shot him an angry glare. "What has this to do with the other?"

"Well, in my time I always knew where to find the most beautiful girls. Unfortunately I haven't been here long enough to find my way around as easily as I would like. So I consider it the best idea that you show me around."

"But I don't know where I can find lots of pretty girls - what should I do with them, anyway?" Currently he was content to know Makoto and her fabulous cooking skills, and he didn't want to estrange her by meeting other girls.

"Well, _I_ know a lot of things to do with beautiful girls." Cyanite put on a lascivious smile.

"But I don't," Obsidian retorted snottily.

Cyanite looked at him in utter amazement. "Poor little one. You are in dire need of a teacher."

"I get along pretty well on my own."

"Obviously not." Cyanite shook his head. The youth obviously never had had anyone who taught him the important things of life, and Cyanite had the sudden impulse to help him remedy this problem. Obsidian was such a promising young man and he would not let this talent go to waste. "You seem to lack a lot of experience."

"I'm still pretty young," Obsidian pointed out. "Experience only comes with the years, or so I have heard."

"And how old would that be?"

"I'm about 17."

"Then it's about time you learn." Cyanite grinned and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Let's go to the Earth Realm and have some fun while we're looking for a host for Metallia."

Obsidian snorted angrily. Why did Cyanite always slap him? He hated it. Really.

"So why don't you open a doorway to an area where we most likely encounter what we're looking for?"

"Because I don't feel like it," Obsidian sulked.

"You will do it. _Now_." Cyanite smiled at him, and his eyes began to glow in his trademark dangerous cyan blue.

Grumbling, Obsidian complied and opened a gate somewhere into Tokyo.

"So where would you suggest we should go?"

Obsidian merely shrugged and examined the tips of his boots. Cyanite sighed. The youth of today wasn't as they had been in his time. Sorrowful wimps.

"You really should overcome this meek and shy demeanor of yours," the silver-haired Mage said with a lifted eyebrow. You act like a maiden."

"So what?"

"It's a shame to see such a promising young man act like a silly girl."

"I don't think anyone would mistake me for a girl."

"Even though you act like this? Dark powers, how far has this world fallen in the time while I was sleeping?"

Obsidian grumbled something unintelligible, and Cyanite chuckled. He would teach him how to act like a man.

"Come on, little one - or do you wish to stay here forever?"

"I only wait for your orders, oh mighty Lord Cyanite," he said acidly.

"Good. Then show me some interesting places here."

"And what would you consider _interesting_?"

"Well, first of course places where one can find pretty girls in abundance, and second, places where there is some action. Which reminds me - what do you consider as entertainment in this time and place?"

Obsidian put on a thoughtful face. "Video games, watching movies in the cinema, visiting an amusement park, theatre..."

"Hm. What is a video game?"

Obsidian tried to explain the ancient Mage the joys of electronic gaming, but somehow he seemed to fail to convey the excitement. He sighed. Well, Cyanite had been canned for quite a while.

"Intriguing," Cyanite said with a frown. Science and technology were not only absolutely alien to him, but also highly suspect. One thing he knew for sure - he had to experience it himself so that he knew what he faced when he tried to bring Magick back into the Earth Realm.

Obsidian stepped from one foot onto the other. He was bored, but he didn't dare teleport away.

"Why don't you show me some of the modern forms of entertainment?"

"What for? You are too old for most of them. Everybody over twenty is too old," he added, when Cyanite shot him a dangerous glare.

"I want to see it anyway. I need to know how my subjects spend their time when I will rule the world."

"But how does it look when I tug you along? As if I can't go anywhere without a grown-up chaperone."

Cyanite threw back his head and laughed. _Him_ a chaperone? That was a good one. "I guess you only fear that no one will notice you anymore while you walk in my shadow."

"Compared with me you look like a grandpa, especially when you visit a place like the game center," Obsidian said snottily.

Cyanite frowned darkly and conjured a mirror. It was still a huge effort for him, and he didn't like it at all that his resources were so depleted. But he needed to examine himself thoroughly. Grandpa! "I'd say look I like I'm in the middle of the twenties. Even closer to the beginning!"

Obsidian shook his head. "Never. Thirty is way closer to your looks."

"Let's put it to the test," Cyanite said in a huff. He didn't look old. In fact, he looked ravishingly handsome and strong. He run his hands through his shimmering, unruly mane.

Obsidian shrugged and lead him to the Game Center Crown.

The Mage examined his surroundings carefully. The unadorned gleaming metal and glass looked strange to him who was used to stone and cloth in houses.

Obsidian sat down in front of the newest Sailor V game while Cyanite stood behind him and watched every move he made. He didn't understand the reason behind making a figure on this screen run around and shoot likewise imaginary enemies.

If the young man wished to train his speed and aim, he had better use real targets that shot back - the greater the incentive to strive for perfection would be. One coin after the other disappeared in the machine.

"This device forces you to give up all your money," Cyanite frowned. "This is truely evil." Especially as the average people were not able to conjure money if they needed it.

"So what?"

"Let me try it, too!"

"As you wish." Obsidian vacated the chair for Cyanite and inserted a new coin.

Cyanite tried his luck - he had watched Obsidian closely enough to grasp the workings of the game - but somehow he didn't manage to shot the virtual enemies. He frowned. This was impossible. He was the best in everything he tried! Angrily he jumped up. "No, I won't have anything to do with such a kind of evil."

"Didn't I tell you that you're too old?"

"This is not a matter of age," Cyanite grumbled. "It's the evil of technology that has to be exterminated in favour of a fully magickal society."

"That's another way to put it," Obsidian grinned in satisfaction while Cyanite sulked.

"Can we go now?" The violet-haired man ask in good mood.

"Indeed. I _demand_ that we go now."

"I know a better place where you will be entertained a bit more according to your age."

"I don't feel old," Cyanite growled. "But take me there anyway."

Obsidian led him to the amusement park. As the ads said 'Entertainment for young & old', it should be sufficiently safe.

Cyanite admired the strange moving ...things that carried screaming people and whirled them violently around.

"Are these instruments of torture?" He was sure he had never seen anything like this.

"Sure," Obsidian grinned. "And it's fun, too."

"Ah. So you are into masochism?"

"Ahm, no... I guess I'm more of a sadist myself."

"And what for are these devices?"

"To have fun of course"

"You seem to have a weird idea of 'fun', " Cyanite remarked with a frown and eyed the roller-coaster suspiciously.

"It's _really_ fun!"

"Well. Then I shall try it. Are there any customs to observe?" Cyanite wanted to act as inconspiciously as possible on his first prolongued discovery tour through the Earth Realm.

"You have to buy a ticked and then you wait until it's your turn to get in."

"Hm." It didn't become his rank at all to wait, the silver-haired Mage thought, but then, the puny mortals would cower in fear of him early enough.

"You really want to take a ride?"

"Of course, or do you think I'm afraid?"

"Of course not," Obsidian grinned and bought two tickets for them. It was amusing to watch Cyanite squirm when he had to wait, even though he tried to appear calm and superior as usual.

When they finally reached the car, Cyanite secured them a place in the front. At least now he had to be in the first place. As the safety-bar was fastened, Cyanite's look darkened. But then, no one would be able to boast that he trapped him in such a simple way - he could teleport out whenever he pleased.

"Don't panic," Obsidian grinned. "This is only that you don't fall out."

As if he would panic! Cyanite growled something and tried to look confident. He mustn't show any weakness, especially not in front of the boy.

Obsidian watched him with interest. Now the car arrived at the highest point and stopped for a moment until it speeded downward.

Cyanite's eyes widened in surprise. This _was_ torture. But he would neither scream nor surrender. Never.

Obsidian squealed in delight when the car looped the loops. His companion didn't like it as much as he, it seemed.

Obsidian enjoyed himself thoroughly, Cyanite thought gruffly. He was sure the young man had done this on purpose and lured him onto the most horrible device in the amusement park.

After a couple of very long seconds, the car came to a halt and the passengers were ushered out. Cyanite discovered that he suddenly stood on rather wobbly legs. Floating around by telekinesis was far more comfortable in comparison. Although, somehow it had been a little fun, too. But only a little.

"Are you unwell?" Obsidian inquired with false concern.

"I'm absolutely fine," Cyanite claimed.

"Great. Then let's go to the next merry-go-round."

Cyanite looked at him in shock, but immediately put on a self-assured mien. He wasn't afraid of anything.

"Okay, let's go!" Obsidian marched towards the next carousel while he brushed his long hair that was rather dishevelled by the airstream.

Cyanite sighed inaudibly and followed Obsidian. To his relief, the young man's attention was distracted by the smells of a stand with sweets and roasted almonds.

To their surprise they encountered a well-known couple there. Zoisite had been hungry after his 'second breakfast' and so he had tugged Kunzite to the amusement park to buy some genuine freshly roasted almonds. Somehow they tasted a bit different from the stuff he conjured.

Kunzite didn't look particularly happy to be here, but he didn't want to make Zoisite unhappy, and so he put on a slightly forced, but still sufficiently convincing smile.

"Hi," Obsidian greeted them cheerfully when he was in hearing distance.

"Hello Obsidian," Zoisite chirped. He was fully content. Not only had he convinced Kunzite to go here after their little tête-à-tête, his beloved even had agreed to accompany him on some of the carousels. The small man sighed and laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder.

"It smells more than yummy here," Obsidian stated. "I'm almost starving."

"So am I. - I love those roasted almonds with the vanilla coating." He looked up to Kunzite. "My Lord, you will buy me some of them, won't you?"

"Of course, my little rat." Kunzite smiled dutifully and stroked his lovers soft, coppery golden mane.

"Mmmh. I like these, to. And the chocoloate-glazed fruit - yummy, yummy!" Obsidian said cheerfully.

"Yeah. - Ah, yes, love, would you please buy me some of the candied pineapples, too?"

"Of course, my little rat."

"You are lucky," Obsidian remarked. "I have to buy everything myself."

"Sure." Zoisite grinned, before he smiled happily at Kunzite and mouthed an "I love you!". Then he turned back to Obsidian. "You only need to find such a wonderful beloved, too. But never forget that Kunzite-sama is mine alone."

"Don't worry..."

"I just wanted to remind you."

Finally Kunzite was in turn to buy the sweets Zoisite wanted. As an afterthought he bought a candied apple for himself, too. Zoisite was sweet, sure, but he still needed something strengthening to cope with the amusement park. He would have preferred to stay at home and study, but Zoisite had _insisted_ that he accompany him. Kunzite sighed and put an arm around Zoisite's shoulders. Sometimes he found it frightening how much he loved his little rat.

When he had his sweets as well, Obsidian looked around where Cyanite was.

The ancient Mage examined the other 'torture' devices and wondered which of them Obsidian wanted to try on him next.

"Where do we go now?" Zoisite asked. He wrapped his right arm tightly around Kunzite's waist while he nibbled on his candied pineapples.

"I want to show Lord Cyanite some of the carousels. He still doesn't believe it's fun to take a ride."

"Cyanite? He's here?" Kunzite asked with a deep frown.

"Over there." Obsidian pointed in the direction where he had discovered Cyanite.

"He doesn't believe it's fun to ride on a merry-go-round?" Zoisite asked incredulously. Kunzite sighed mentally. In _this_ he could even sympathize with Cyanite.

"I'm going to convince him after all," Obsidian assured the small man.

"Sure. As you can see, I even managed to convince _Kunzite-sama_!" His lover decided better not to comment on this.

"Well, I have to join Lord Cyanite, or he will become angry."

"Make it so." Kunzite made a gesture that he was dismissed. We should follow them, he told Zoisite telepathically. I want to know what Cyanite is up to.

Oh yes, Zoisite beamed. It would be great when Kunzite and he would follow Obsidian and Cyanite onto all of the carousels.

The violet-haired youth ran over to Cyanite. "I'm back. Want some?" He held the almonds out to the other man.

"Yes." Cyanite took one of the sticky, white-coated almonds and sniffed at it. As far as he could tell it wasn't poisoned, but it smelled fine and so he tried it. "Hey, that's _good_!"

"Of course, or I wouldn't have bought it."

"I see." Cyanite took another almond. "I could get used to this," he said after he had eaten almost half of the almonds.

"No problem. I bought some more packets," Obsidian said amusedly.

"Very good." Cyanite grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"And which of the carousels shall we try now?" Obsidian looked around for his favourite device.

"I don't know." Cyanite couldn't decide which was the least evil.

"Then let's go there!" Obsidian pointed to a merry-go-round, every single part of which seemed to whirl in another direction.

Cyanite swallowed hard. "If you insist."

"Sure!"

"They want to go _there_?" Kunzite eyed the carousel in shock.

"Oh, that's one of my favourites!" Zoisite giggled and tugged Kunzite along. The older man grimaced and managed to get free of Zoisite's grip.

Little rat, why don't you go with Obsidian? He seems to enjoy it far more. Kunzite said telepathically.

"Awww, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite stopped and Kunzite joined him once more and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Why don't you observe Obsidian while I keep an eye on Cyanite? Kunzite managed to rephrase his intent.

You're a coward, my love, came a cheerful thought-reply, but Zoisite went on after Obsidian.

The youth discovered Zoisite in his vicinity, but no sign of either Cyanite or Kunzite. "They seem to be afraid of this thing, if I'm not wrong", he grinned.

"I guess so", Zoisite snickered. The mighty Lords Cyanite and Kunzite... "Well, if they don't accompany us, we can go twice, don't you think?"

"Good idea."

As Zoisite and Obsidian stormed to the ticket window, Kunzite and Cyanite stayed in front of the barrier before the dangerously looking device.

"Are you trying to accomodate yourself with the 20th century?" Kunzite asked and eyed him thoroughly.

Cyanite wore a dark blue and black combination of tunic and loose fitting trousers and looked handsome as ever with his flowing, more than waist-long shimmering white hair. Kunzite vowed he would fry him, no matter the cost, if he ever ventured to close to Zoisite.

The ancient Mage put up a self-satisfied grin, even though he didn't feel too comfortable here - but he would never let it show in front of others.

"Indeed. I have to get to know my future subjects." He looked at the carousel with a deep frown. "Although they seem to be a bit weird."

"I know", Kunzite sighed and waved at Zoisite, who looked down at him from his seat, waved frantically and blew him kisses.

Obsidian watched them with amusement. From this distance, Kunzite and Cyanite looked even more alike. "They seem to be pretty similar, don't you think?"

"Well, they have the same gorgeous build and wonderful silvery hair", Zoisite agreed.

"True, but I meant their attitude towards entertainment like this."

"Weeeell, Kunzite-sama _is_ somewhat older than me, and somehow sometimes he acts way to grown up. You see, he loves to read all these boring old books and try out magick spells and the stuff. Sometimes it's really difficult to make him loosen up."

"I'm sure that shouldn't pose too much of a problem for you."

"Most of the times not, true. But sometimes he actually does what _he_ wishes to do, not what _I_ want him to do!" Zoisite pouted.

Obsidian shook his head.

"Oh, it's finished." They were ushered out of the carousel.

"Well, we can still go again." Zoisite held up the second ticket. They ran around the carousel to the entrance once more.

When Zoisite passed Kunzite on the way, he gave him a brief kiss on the cheek en passant, before he took place in a vacant seat.

"I wonder if I can convince Kunzite-sama to buy me such a thing and put it into the garden. - Ah well , better not. The noise from the carousel might shock the poor little koi in the pond."

"Koi? You mean these colourful carps?"

"Yeah. Although they're actually not that little. You see, when I inspected the garden I was pretty surprised to find these cute carps in the pond. They have truly wonderfully colours."

"Well, I prefer to eat them."

"Oh no! Don't you dare eat my koi! I'd rather put them into a frame and put them at the wall of the living room."

"I'd say they're prettier in the water."

"You're probably right." Zoisite giggled excitedly when the carousel started again and fished for the roasted almonds and ate them, while some women in the seats next to him turned dangerously green.

"Once more?" Obsidian asked after this turn when they had left the carousel.

"Sure. Hm. I hope Kunzite-sama doesn't mind."

"I'm quite certain he'll wait patiently."

"That's for sure - but he keeps the money. He always says I'm not supposed to spend it for such nonsense. When I wanted to buy some new beautiful clothes a while ago, he actually told me I had already enough. But one can never have enough clothing, don't you agree?"

"Of course. Aren't you supposed to look as pretty as possible all of the time?"

"Just my sentiments! But tell this to Kunzite-sama who would be absolutely content with his old uniform alone!"

"He just has no fashion sense. The Dark Kingdom uniforms are absolutely ugly."

"Exactly", Zoisite sighed.

Suddenly Obsidian discovered his image in a shining surface of another booth and stopped in shock. "Oh dear! My hair is completely dishevelled!" He conjured a brush and began to work on his hair.

Zoisite squeaked, too, when he examined himself. "I'd better not go onto the carousel once more", he decided. He tugged at the knots and tried to untangle his coppery golden curls. "What will Kunzite-sama say when he sees me like _this_?"

"He'll say that you're totally messed up."

"A horrible thought." Zoisite conjured a brush and attacked his dishevelled mane. "I should have thought to braid my hair", he sighed, but he looked at least fairly orderly again when they reached Kunzite and Cyanite.

"I'm back", Zoisite smiled and slipped into Kunzite's embrace who gave Cyanite a warning glare, just in case, to show him to whom the small man belonged.

"Did you enjoy yourself on this torturing device? Cyanite inquired.

"Sure", Obsidian grinned.

"Torturing device?" Zoisite giggled. "This was _fun_."

"Somewhere I heard this before." Cyanite wasn't convinced at all.

"But it is - only one's hair gets so messed up", Obsidian assured him and took the fingers to straighten his hair at least a little bit.

"Obviously." Cyanite conjured a mirror to check his outfit. Fortunately he knew a couple of spells that preserved his perfect appearance even under bad conditions such as the roller-coaster.

"What are we doing now?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"That depends. What else do you consider entertainment?"

"Hm. I don't think you like what I would like to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Cinema, ice skating, virtual reality..."

"I will sample all of it", Cyanite declared.

Kunzite sighed, but Zoisite beamed. When they wanted to shadow Cyanite, it was sure to be fun.

"Today?" Obsidian asked.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"That's no argument." Cyanite examined Obsidian with a particularly dark gaze.

"Why don't you go on your own? I'm sure you're old enough to find your way on your own."

"Certainly. But you are my aide, so you have to aid me."

"I don't want to."

"That's of no concern to me." Cyanite smiled evilly.

Kunzite made a mental note that Cyanite seemed to be more patient than he would have thought possible. Or did he have another reason not to fry Obsidian on the spot? This was an interesting question, he thought.

Obsidian sulked demonstratively.

Cyanite shook his head. The young man absolutely needed someone who taught him manners and everything else.

Kunzite was slightly annoyed that Obsidian seemed to respect Cyanite more than him. The youth seemed to forget that _he_, Kunzite, was the future ruler of both Dark Kingdom and the Earth Realm. Cyanite was only a cheap ersatz ruler until he would assume the throne.

- - -

Beryl finished her studies when she didn't feel Cyanite's presence anymore. Now that he had left the Dark Kingdom for what ever reason he had, she could finally begin to plan his downfall.

The first step to get rid of him would be taking care of Nephrite and obtaining his unwavering loyalty. As she still didn't have the time to brainwash him properly, Beryl decided to check whether he had regeined his memories during the wait.

"Nephrite - wake up!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and watched his surroundings in utter confusion.

"Nephrite! Get up. You are needed."

Dizzily, Nephrite got to his feet. "Where am I?" He'd almost asked '_Who_ am I?', but the name 'Nephrite' still rang some bell.

Beryl looked at him thoughtfully. Maybe she didn't need to invoke the dark energy after all. It would probably be sensible to get around it, as Cyanite might sense her use of it.

"You're in the Dark Kingdom, your home." Beryl put on a smile of which she hoped it looked warm and convincing. "I need your help to get rid of an evil ursurper who pushed me, the rightful queen, of my throne and who stole your girl."

Nephrite frowned deeply. His girl? The queen? He tried to remember anything, but his memory was still a blank slate.

"Lord Cyanite - the evil usurper - considered you a dangerous rival and tried to kill you. I managed to save you, but not before he managed to wound you grievously." Beryl was proud of the story she invented on the fly. If this didn't manage to convince Nephrite to help her, she didn't know what would.

Nephrite massaged his temples, but for wont of another alternative he decided to believe her in the meantime.

"I'm sure you'll get your memories back as soon as he is defeated", Beryl claimed. "But we have to act _now_ so that he can't become so strong that we can't defeat him anymore. We need to make a plan."

"But I don't remember anything! How can I make plans when I don't know anything about my opponent - and myself, at that."

"Well." Beryl filled him in with her version of the current events. "As he uses to amuse himself in my former personal suite, you will use one of the secret corridors to slip in. And when he's asleep after one of his orgies, you will simply assassinate him."

"A simple plan", Nephrite mused. "In fact, it's so simple that it even might work."

"I'm sure he expects something intricate and complicated, so I decided to resort to a simple plan." She described him the passageways he was supposed to use. "And when he's back, you will immediately go and kill him."

"As you wish."

- - -

Kunzite sighed. It had been a really bad idea to follow Cyanite and Obsidian. First they had had to watch a highly boring love flic, and now Obsidian steered towards the ice stadium.

Zoisite didn't mind. He had used the visit in the cinema to smooch around with Kunzite. Cyanite was highly bored, too. He had to find some more interesting things he could introduce to the Earth Realm when he sat on the throne.

Obsidian was satisfied with the choice of the movie as Cyanite looked really bored. He hoped the ice stadium was just as dull for him.

"Why me?" Kunzite thought. Okay, he needed to know what Cyanite did, but he thought the ancient mage would do something more interesting.

The ice stadium was well attended. Kunzite stayed safely at the border of the ice, while Zoisite tried his luck on skates. Obsidian made circles on the ice, while Zoisite tried some pirouettes and beamed at his beloved.

"Why don't you try it, too?" he nagged.

"I don't know..."

"Aww, Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite braked in front of him and gave him a kiss. "Please!"

"Well." Hesitantly, Kunzite fetched some skates and went onto the ice as well.

Cyanite wasn't as bored as Obsidian hoped. Actually, he didn't feel bored at all, because he had discovered a couple of beautiful girls in short leotards who slid over the ice. Supported by his telekinetic powers, he followed one of them and showed off with some jumps.

Obsidian sighed, for he hadn't thought of the cute girls here. Now he could probably wait for a long time until Cyanite was fed up with the place.

Kunzite tried to cope without telekinetics, but unfortunately this meant that he fell down several times. Zoisite giggled and tried to help him up, but of course it ended with both of them sitting on the ice.

"Don't you feel cold?" Obsidian asked as he passed by.

"Yes," Kunzite sighed.

"No," Zoisite contradicted, but then, he lay on top of his beloved.

"What are you doing, creating a new figure?" Obsidian wanted to know.

"I only wish to stay on the skates," Kunzite said. "Without using telekinetics, that is."

"And I like to be as close to Kunzite-sama as possible," Zoisite giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose, before he tried to help him up a second time.

"Skating is easy," Obsidian declared. "Perhaps you are to old for it."

"I'm not too old!" Kunzite grumbled and straightened himself.

"He isn't," Zoisite told Obsidian and wrapped his arms around Kunzite's middle.

"It would be easier, if Zoisite didn't cling to you."

"I agree."

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite pouted.

"Let him go, he can't escape anyway."

"Hm." Reluctantly, Zoisite let go of Kunzite and now the tall man could try it again.

"You are standing much longer than before," Obsidian observed.

"Indeed, he does!" Zoisite said in surprise.

"Then it was all your fault," Obsidian said.

"But I only wanted to help." Zoisite showed off with another pirouette.

"Some things are better done alone." Obsidian decided to follow Zoisite, who tried a jump and landed on the butt.

"Ouch!"

"Do you search something," Obsidian asked as he passed by.

"Waaah! No, of course not! I wanted to try something."

"What?"

"To jump like this girl!" He pointed at the girl that Cyanite currently pursued.

"You have to practise much more to be as good as she is."

"Humph."

"At least your figure is that of an iceskater."

"You think so?" Zoisite got to his feet and posed in front of him.

"Sure, you are not too tall, but light and athletic."

Zoisite beamed and tried another pirouette.

In the background, Kunzite curved around and became more and more secure on the skates. Obsidian looked for Cyanite, but of course he was busy with the girls.

Cyanite was content. By now his winning smile had conquered at least four of the girls who craved for his attention. Perfect.

Zoisite was trying another jump, but again crashed down. "Ouch!"

Obsidian hold his hand out. "Down there again?"

"Yes!" Zoisite sniffed and took Obsidians hand. "Thanks."

"You are doing something wrong."

"I only attempt not to cheat."

"In the beginning, I fell often, too."

"Sigh." Zoisite tried another jump. "Hey, it worked! For once it worked!"

"_Nearly_ perfect."

"Hm?"

"Your hand touched the ice."

"Oh, that."

Kunzite, who by now felt sufficiently safe on skates, followed his distant relative from the past. Unfortunately this meant that some of the girls who found Cyanite attractive, turned their attention to Kunzite, much to Cyanite's dismay.

"He barely manages to stand on the skates, and still he is surrounded by girls," Obsidian said with a grin.

"What?" Zoisite looked in the direction in which Obsidian looked. "How dare he!"

He turned and ran to Kunzite. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stop in time and so they both landed on the ice again.

Obsidian shook his head in amusement. The two men would be all black and blue tomorrow.

"What was this supposed to accomplish?" One of Kunzite's 'suitors' asked angrily.

"I only wanted to remind my beloved that he's mine," Zoisite hissed.

"It wasn't _my_ idea," Kunzite tried to apologize.

"Hm," Zoisite and decided to kiss Kunzite thoroughly to clear the property rights once and for all. After all, it wasn't his fault that he was so attractive that so many women were after him.

The girls were rather annoyed that Kunzite was already taken and turned back to Cyanite. Obsidian wondered why they behaved in that way. They should be ashamed. In any case, he had to try to get rid of the girls, so that Cyanite got bored again as soon as possible.

Kunzite frowned. It was demeaning - did the girls actually consider him to be only the second choice?

Cyanite tried his luck pair-skating with a tall dark-haired girl (under the envious gazes of about five others).

Kunzite and Zoisite stood once more, and Kunzite rubbed his aching back.

"You will turn black and blue tomorrow," Obsidian told Kunzite with a wide grin.

"I fear I _am_ already black and blue."

"How undecorative."

"I will comfort him thoroughly," Zoisite promised.

"Obviously."

"He only needs proper care." Zoisite caressed Kunzite's cheek and the silver-haired man smiled.

"You have to know it."

"Sure." Zoisite grinned and gave a girl who dared to smile at Kunzite a deadly stare.

"How could you frighten the poor girl?"

"She looked indecently at Kunzite-sama!"

"You are touchy."

"He's _mine_."

"And so they aren't even allowed to look?"

"Not like this."

"You are cute."

Zoisite pouted while Kunzite grinned.

"Both of you are."

"I'm not!" Kunzite contradicted. "I'm supposed to be imposing and dangerous."

"Zoisite makes up for this."

"What do you mean?" Zoisite asked.

"You are doubly cute, so you are both cute."

Kunzite chuckled. "Good. That's a point." He pulled his little rat closer.

Zoisite pouted. "But I want to be dangerous and imposing, too!"

"You are simply too cute to be anything else."

Zoisite laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder and sulked.

"See? Not a chance in hell for you to appear imposing."

Cyanite had chosen one of the skaters as host for Metallia and was satisfied with the result of this visit. He had the girl completely under his spell by now and grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat again.

Obsidian looked for Cyanite, for he wanted to go home. When he saw Cyanite with a red-head, he wondered what he needed the girl for. "Can we go now?" he asked him.

"Yes, I'm finished here."

"It's about time!"

"Asuko will accompany me."

She smiled raptly.

"Ah."

"Open a doorway back to the Dark Kingdom."

"As you wish," Obsidian complied and opened a doorway. They went through the gate while Kunzite and Zoisite chose to stay.

"Do you have any further orders for me?" Obsidian asked Cyanite when they arrived in the Dark Kingdom.

"No. You may do as you wish for the rest of the day." Cyanite wanted to prepare Asuko as new host for Metallia.

"Fine." Obsidian disappeared back to Earth.

The End of Pt.25

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	27. Chapter 26: Of Carps, Fitness

**Of Carps, Fitness and a Rescue Attempt**

**(Tears of Crystal - Pt.26)**

**© 1999/2006 by Stayka deyAvemta & Shavana Rhea**

Kunzite and Zoisite returned home, for they desperately needed to look after their bruises. The white-haired King had the impression he was black and blue from the neck down to the lower back, so he lay down on a mat and demanded to be massaged by Zoisite. The small man didn't hesitate a second and was delighted to comfort his beloved.

Zoisite was pouring scented oil on Kunzite's back when Obsidian appeared within his usual three circles of light.

"Oh, hi, Obsidian."

"Hi - where are the carps?"

Zoisite ceased the massage. He was delighted that someone took interest in his fishes. "The carps? They're in the garden. I'll show you!"

"Hey, you can't leave me here like this," Kunzite protested.

"Why not? I want to see the fishes," Obsidian grinned.

"But he hasn't finished taking care of the bruises _he_ caused."

"He can finish later." Obsidian pulled Zoisite by the arm in direction of the garden.

"Wait for me, beloved!" Zoisite blew Kunzite a kiss and lead Obsidian to the pond with the Koi.

When they sensed people coming near, the tame koi swam curiously in their direction. Obviously they expected to be fed.

Obsidian looked at the fishes in utter admiration. "They are beautiful."

"Yeah, I agree. It's cool, the former owner of this house seems to have forgotten them."

Obsidian held his hand into the pond, and the carps came to look. "They won't bite?"

"Well, at least I haven't been bitten yet."

Obsidian tried to touch one of the kois. "That's a weird feeling."

Zoisite turned his clothes into a swimming trunk and stepped into the pond. He fished one of the koi and held him in the arm. "They are absolutely tame," he said proudly.

"I think this is a very huge one."

"And he's pretty heavy!" Zoisite put the fish back into the water.

"I believe so."

"I like this one in particular!" Zoisite fished a big silver carp out of the water. "I named him Kunzite."

"Because of the great resemblance?"

"You saw it, too?" Zoisite giggled.

"Sure. They certainly have similar traits, too."

"Well, maybe." Zoisite examined the fish.

Obsidian also looked at the fish, and it returned the gaze stoically. "He gives me an angry stare just like Kunzite-sama does."

Zoisite put 'Kunzite' back and conjured some fodder that he sprinkled onto the water. "Well, but Kunzite-sama decided to christen this koi 'Zoisite' in return." he presented Obsidian a sleek orange-golden carp.

"Have you already found similarities?"

"_No_!"

"I think he is much too well fed for any similarities to you."

"Pah!"

Obsidian grinned. "Besides, fish have got cold blood and that's something you definitely don't have."

"Certainly not," Zoisite giggled. "Oh, I guess I should return and finish Kunzite-sama's massage." For a moment he considered taking one of the fish and putting it on Kunzite's back, but then, they'd probably better stay in their pond.

Thus Zoisite turned the swimming trunk into a comfortable kimono and dried his hands at the trousers. He grinned. Kunzite was in for a little ice-shock.

Obsidian wondered what Zoisite had in mind when he put on such a treacherous grin.

Zoisite went to his beloved and put his hands flat onto Kunzite's back. Kunzite squeaked in shock.

"Little rat, you _know_ how I hate it when you have such cold hands!"

"Yeah!"

"That was a nice squeak," Obsidian said with a grin.

"I know." Zoisite giggled and kissed Kunzite on the nape of the neck.

"You are absolutely nasty."

"Did you expect something else?"

Kunzite growled something unintelligible.

"No," Obsidian answered.

Zoisite smiled and sat carefully down on the sofa on which Kunzite lay. Obviously the older man didn't want to stand up.

"You got rather lazy."

"Especially Kunzite-sama," Zoisite found and slapped him on the butt.

"Indeed, he barely moved."

"Hm." Kunzite decided to sit up after all. "Currently there isn't much to do, so why shouldn't I rest a little for a while?"

"You'll only get fat and immobile." Obsidian declared.

"Obsidian _is_ right, you know?" Zoisite caressed Kunzite's cheek.

"Certainly I'm right. I'm always right."

"Not _always_," Kunzite contradicted. "But in this case - maybe a little bit."

Zoisite poked into Kunzite's belly. "A little bit, yes."

"Humpf!"

Zoisite grinned and examined Kunzite's broad chest. "You really should work out a bit more, or you won't look perfect compared to Cyanite."

"Don't mention _him_!"

"But he looks much better than you." Obsidian teased.

"He doesn't!" Kunzite grumbled.

"He does."

"You're jealous," Zoisite discovered.

"_I'm not_!"

"You can't deny it."

Zoisite gave Kunzite a light kiss on the lips. "Well, there's a solution to your problem. A little training might help."

Obsidian grinned. "There's no way around it."

Kunzite wrapped his arms around Zoisite. "But I prefer to spend my time together with you and not in some bodybuilding studio or the like."

"Then I will be your trainer."

"That's a thing I want to see."

"We will buy a fitness studio and then I'll let Kunzite-sama work out from morning to evening - and in the night he is to work out, too, or course."

Kunzite looked at him in shock.

"Sounds good to me," Obsidian said.

"That's torture!"

"You have to suffer if you wish to be beautiful."

"Exactly." Obsidian nodded.

"I only hope Cyanite suffers thrice this much."

"He does nothing in particular. He only plays with his girls."

"What?" Kunzite shouted.

"Don't you dare turn to any woman," Zoisite threatened.

"I don't think that the girls are responsible for his condition."

"Do you think he knows this metabolism spell I'm hunting for?" Kunzite asked the violet-haired youth.

"Possibly."

"You will find out if he knows it - and if he does, you will tell me."

"Why? I'd rather keep it for myself"

"I'm still your superior," Kunzite declared in a huff.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't follow your orders any longer."

"I _am_ stronger than you and I could kill you on a whim."

"I know."

"So what makes you think you can refuse my orders?"

"Well, I only have to follow your orders as long as you are in my vicinity."

"You bet on it."

Obsidian looked thoughtfully at Kunzite who gave him a stern look, which in turn made the young man grin.

"But you _will_ find this metabolism spell and give it to me."

"Please," Zoisite added. Obsidian was astonished that he actually said 'please'.

"I would give it to _you_."

"You would rather give it _Zoisite_ than me?"

"Sure. _He_ is cute."

Kunzite looked open-mouthed at him, and Zoisite smiled like an angel.

"Everyone says that."

"Because it's true," Zoisite grinned. Kunzite sighed deeply.

Obsidian looked at Zoisite and wondered how he managed to be so cute when he was in fact far more a devil than an angel.

Absently, Kunzite stroked Zoisite's hair. It was really annoying that certain people seemed to respect him less and less now that he wasn't the first of the Dark Kingdom warriors anymore. He really had to conquer the Dark Kingdom and assume the throne. Maybe then the others would obey him again.

Obsidian wondered why Kunzite had become so quiet. He had never tolerated such disobedient behavior before. As he watched Kunzite and Zoisite for quite some time, Obsidian became really bored. Should he go now? Unfortunately he didn't know where to go.

"I have to take back the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible," Kunzite finally said. "I will put Cyanite to his place," he declared. "And then _no one_ will dare to tease or contradict me again!"

"You're welcome to try," Obsidian said.

"I will not only _try_ it, I will _succeed_!"

"I will believe it when it's done."

"Just wait and see." Kunzite stood up and posed dramatically in front of Obsidian. Unfortunately it was less dramatic than very sexy, as he only wore some loose fitting silk trousers and glistened from the massaging oil.

When Zoisite saw Kunzite like this, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me?" Obsidian inquired.

"I'm sure it is," Zoisite said. "But if you pose like this you only whet my appetite, my love."

"I don't get it," Kunzite sighed.

"Like this you're everything but intimidating," Obsidian stated.

Zoisite giggled and caressed Kunzite's chest. "You look absolutely inviting."

"I really should return to wearing my uniform and cape."

"Some people will regret this," Obsidian grinned.

Zoisite nodded vigorously and laid his head against Kunzite's shoulder. "I respect you regardless of your clothing," he claimed.

"I know - and especially when I'm not clothed at all," Kunzite remarked dryly.

"Sure?" Obsidian asked.

"Actually, in this case he has to ...respect _me_," Zoisite giggled.

"Shhht!" Kunzite hushed him.

"Sounds plausible to me."

Kunzite folded his arms and pouted.

"Oooh," Obsidian said. "For once you manage to look quite cute, too."

"He's _always_ cute", Zoisite sighed.

"I have to disagree. He only wants to order me around."

"Hm." Zoisite hugged Kunzite like a teddy bear.

"Well, he never threatens you."

"Of course not."

"You're lucky." Obsidian walked around the two men.

Zoisite nodded. "Indeed. - Although there was a time when he also ordered me around all the time."

"Well, then you were my disciple," Kunzite pointed out.

"_Everybody_ orders _me_ around," Obsidian complained.

"Well, maybe it's because you look like someone who has to be ordered around," Zoisite remarked, and Obsidian grimaced.

"Maybe you could try to look a little more determined?" Zoisite suggested.

Obsidian shrugged. "I certainly can't."

"I could lend you a mirror so that you can train the 'determined look'."

"Thanks, but I've got my own."

"Fine. By the way, do you know a fitness studio that I could buy?" Zoisite asked.

"No, I have no interest in such things."

"Too bad." Zoisite tested the muscles in Kunzite's upper arms. "You need to do something about these."

"I think, they're okay," Kunzite muttered.

"_I_ think, he wants more."

"Sure," Zoisite grinned.

"Do you want me to turn into this Schwarzenegger guy?" Kunzite had seen some movie posters of the Austrian muscle man.

"That would be a bit exaggerated." Obsidian grinned.

"Yeah, I like him best aesthetically muscled." Zoisite admired Kunzite duly.

"You know what you want."

"Yeah. Here he needs a little more, there it's okay... Here's a bit too much fat... This is okay..." Zoisite explored Kunzite thoroughly with his hands.

"Ah, I can imagine," Obsidian said.

"You tickle me!" Kunzite protested.

"Well, I'd prescribe sit-ups for the belly as most important exercise," Zoisite declared.

"I _hate_ sit-ups!"

"If you begin now, you will soon be in shape again."

"Later," Kunzite begged. "I have to put together the schedule of the magick lessons I give the Senshi."

"Since when?" Zoisite asked curiously.

"Er, well..." Of course this was just an excuse to shirk the training.

"It seems you enjoy giving the Senshi magick lessons," Obsidian said.

"Well, the more my memory returns, the more I rediscover things that please me. Teaching definitely belongs in that area. Rei, Ami and your girl-friend might even grasp the theory in the the next time."

"My _girl-friend_?" Obsidian asked incredulously.

"Isn't Makoto your girl-friend? At least she always talks this way when I teach them magick."

"Definitely not."

"Indeed?"

"She's a fantastic cook, that's it."

"Indeed," Zoisite nodded.

"Why does she tell such stories?" Obsidian wondered.

"Well, don't you live in her apartment?"

"That's no reason."

"Well, she seems to think so."

"Hm."

"The customs in the Earth Realm are different from those in the Dark Kingdom," Kunzite reminded him.

"I don't understand how girls think. I stay in her apartment and that's all."

"Well, it is not very common to live together with someone who's _not_ your mate."

"Probably I should rent my own apartment. But I can't cook."

"Well, neither can Kunzite-sama." Zoisite smiled at his beloved. "You could still conjure something."

"I can't. Conjuring something edible is far too complicated for me."

"You could ask Kunzite-sama to teach you how to do it properly."

Kunzite looked pretty stressed - currently it was enough to teach the Senshi. Rei, Ami and Makoto were not the problem, but the blondes were. At least one of them was currently in the Dark Kingdom. But then, maybe he could convince Jadeite to do it. After all, it was food related.

"No, thanks," Obsidian said. Kunzite as teacher was the worst thing he could imagine.

"Good," Kunzite said in relief.

"Perhaps I could persuade Cyanite to teach me conjuring. Or I could learn to cook."

"Well, I must admit I wouldn't want to be too close to Cyanite," Zoisite said thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's pretty powerful. And I guess Kunzite-sama wouldn't like it either."

"He _is_ powerful and that's very fascinating for me."

Zoisite agreed with him, but he didn't dare say it for fear of angering Kunzite.

"Besides, I use every viable source for information."

"That's true," Kunzite nodded. "But as _you_ are in his vicinity, Zoisite can stay _here_."

"Do you think he would keep Zoisite, if he'd get his hands on him?" Obsidian asked.

"Well, Zoisite _is_ the sweetest little rat around."

"But he's not a she."

"So what?"

"Cyanite prefers girls."

"Ah, that's good." Kunzite appeared visibly relieved.

"I don't think so." Obsidian didn't like the idea of the harem Cyanite wanted to collect.

"Why not?"

"I don't like stupid girls."

"Oh. So you prefer boys?" Kunzite frowned. Probably he should better watch out and see to it that Zoisite didn't get too close to Obsidian.

"I didn't say _that_."

"Well, it sounded that way."

"Girls always get on my nerves. I don't want them in the Dark Kingdom."

"Ah. I see. Well, one could still turn them into youma."

"There are already too many of them, and they don't behave either."

"Well, most of them are cannon fodder - who cares?" Kunzite shrugged.

"Now they have another duty."

"At least they're good for keeping Cyanite occupied."

"A little bit. I can't understand that he wants to keep them around." Obsidian shuddered.

"Well, he seems to have weird tastes."

"Exactly. But I have to return to the Dark Kingdom now. I want to see how far he is with his newest plan."

"In what way?"

"He wants to put Metallia's essence in the body of the girl he took with him."

"Fascinating." Kunzite wondered how Cyanite thought to accomplish this. "If he miscalculates, Metallia will surely blow him to dust."

"Probably. But if _he_ can't do this, no one can."

"Hm." Kunzite grumbled. He still didn't think that Cyanite was truly more powerful than him. He was just more lucky.

"Till then." Obsidian returned to the Dark Kingdom.

And what are _we_ going to do?" Zoisite snuggled seductively up to Kunzite.

"Well, we should devise a plan to stop Cyanite."

"Awwwww, Kunzite-sama..."

- - -

The four remaining Sailor Senshi Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako met at the Hikawa Shrine, just as usual.

"Please, tell me," Minako looked at Rei. "How was your visit to the theatre?"

"Great!" Rei beamed. "Jadeite was just sweet! He even invited me to dinner afterwards."

"Tell me, tell me! What did you do?" the blonde urged.

"We went to a nice Italian restaurant - and it was soooo romantic." Rei blushed slightly when she remembered the evening.

Minako wanted to know every little detail of the meeting, but Rei evaded her questions.

"How can anyone be so curious?" Ami asked, shaking her head. "We'd better study."

"Ah well. But I must admit I was totally wrong about Jadeite - he's actually really nice," Rei smiled happily. This was about all she wanted to concede.

Minako sulked. She wanted to know more, but no, they had to learn. Stupid school work!

Rei hummed something. This evening Jadeite had promised to cook a nice dinner for her. If she was honest, she would never have imagined that he could be this kind and charming. But then, they had been on different sides earlier.

"What about you?" Minako asked Makoto. "You're so quiet."

"Obsidian hasn't shown up for three days now." Makoto complained.

"Really? I thought he'd turn up for every meal?"

"That's why I'm worried. I wonder what this Cyanite guy did to him."

"Perhaps he detained him in the Dark Kingdom," Ami suggested.

"We have to go and rescue him." Makoto jumped up and looked fiercely determined.

"But that's dangerous," Minako pointed out. "Who knows if he actually _wants_ to be saved?"

"Of course he wants to be saved. He's my boy-friend after all."

"And you're sure he knows about that?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well... He lives in my apartment, he eats my food..."

"And?" Minako want to know.

"Well, isn't that sufficient?"

"Hm. There has to be more. Tell me!"

"Tell what?"

"Did he kiss you?" Minako pried.

Ami sighed. Since Usagi was gone, Minako started to behave just like her. Maybe it was the hair colour after all.

"Well, not yet," Makoto admitted. "He is only a little shy."

Rei decided not to join the discussion. She preferred to dream of her personal Prince Charming. He suggested he might move into the room he had used when he had still been under Beryl's influence and posed as a servant at the Hikawa Shrine, and she had agreed, especially when he told her that Nephrite's mansion might not be safe anymore after Nephrite's abduction.

"Oh, then it's your turn to make the first step. If he's supposed to be your real boy-friend you have to do it."

"Sure! But do you think it's proper? I mean, I'm a girl."

"Do you prefer to wait until the Day of Judgement or rather make one unproper move?"

"Ah well..."

Rei prefered to study the ground. She certainly didn't want to explain in detail that Jadeite actually dared to kiss her the last evening. When she was together with Mamoru, everything had been initiated by her. But Jadeite...he obviously wanted her on his own accord and he was bold enough to make the first move. This was a stunning experience, especially as normally all guys found her too intimidating to try and get closer to her. And Jadeite even knew that she was SailorMars, the Senshi of Fire!

"Why you are so silent?" Minako asked Rei. "Did Jadeite kiss you already?"

Rei blushed furiously. "No comment!"

"So it's yes! How did it feel like?" Minako crawled over the table to get every word of the answer.

"Well, nice," Rei said and gave her an angry stare. This was private.

Minako didn't get it, she started asking questions about every little detail of the action. Ami hid behind her schoolbook. Sometimes Minako was really embarrassing.

Makoto grumbled. She really had to take the initiative. Considering the fact that Rei couldn't stand Jadeite, she had gone farther with him than she, Mako, had with Obsidian whom she did like.

"We have to rescue Obsidian," Minako declared. "Then Makoto can start at once."

Ami sighed. Rescuing Obsidian, well. But she suspected it would be an equally good idea to rescue him from Makoto before she could turn her intentions into action.

"What are we still waiting for?" Minako asked.

"Alone? Maybe we could ask Jadeite to join us - he knows his way around the Dark Kingdom," Rei suggested.

"Then call him at once."

Rei went to his room and knocked. When Jadeite opened, he wore the white and light blue outfit of one of the attendants of the shrine. He smiled at her and conjured a beautiful red rose as greeting. Fortunately the energies of the Hikawa Shrine masked magickal work here. Rei blushed and took the flower, before she explained to him what they wanted to do and asked him to join her and the others.

"It's a silly and perilous idea, you know," Jadeite told the girls with a shake of his head. "Now that Cyanite is in charge, it's even more dangerous to go into the Dark Kingdom."

"Sure, but we _have_ to rescue Obsidian," Makoto urged.

"You'd better be really careful if you want to enter the Dark Kingdom," Jadeite said with a frown. "Last thing I heard was that Cyanite wanted to collect a harem - and I'm sure he considers you to be pretty attractive."

"He has to catch us first," Minako remarked.

"Don't underestimate him," Jadeite warned.

"You are only too lazy to help us."

"That's not the issue!" Jadeite was visibly annoyed. "If Rei really wants to go I will accompany her, of course - but I would prefer if you wouldn't go at all."

"Sure Rei wants to go. Otherwise I'd force her to answer some more interesting questions." Minako grinned at Rei. She would very much like to know if Rei and Jadeite did some more than only kissing.

"No!" Rei looked scandalized at her. "We will go."

"As you wish." Jadeite didn't look overly enthusiastic. He changed into his Dark Kingdom uniform with a thought and opened a doorway, hoping the energies of the Hikawa Shrine would sufficiently mask his energy signature. Minako chased the whole team through the dark energy field.

Rei sighed. "What about turning into our Senshi seeming?" She took out her transformation pen and activated it with the usual formula.

"I really like this scanty skirt of yours," Jadeite grinned with an impertinent gaze at her legs. Rei blushed furiously. Now he reminded her of his evil side from the beginning, but somehow she didn't really mind, especially as she knew that he could be completely different.

The other Senshi transformed, too.

"So, and where do you want to go now?" Jadeite looked inquiring at the girls.

Minako looked confused. "Ah. To the place where Obsidian is right now. So that Makoto can rescue him."

"I thought _we_ wanted to save him, not I alone." SailorJupiter was slightly taken aback.

"We will help, but it has to be romantic."

"What about waiting for the romance to happen _after_ we rescued him?"

"You'd only change your mind."

"But it's _dangerous_ here."

"So we have to make it quick, very quick."

"But I don't want to kiss Obsidian in a hurry!" Makoto frowned.

"Okay. Let's rescue him first and see to the romance stuff later," Minako gave in.

Jadeite chuckled. The Senshi were very amusing. He was really glad that he didn't manage to kill them - especially not his raven-haired beauty.

"Where do we have to go?" Minako asked Jadeite.

"I fear he's close to Cyanite. So we only need to find _him_."

"Then let's get going!"

Jadeite closed his eyes and concentrated. "He seems to be in Queen Beryl's rooms."

"And where are those?"

"You really wish to go there?"

"Didn't I say that?"

Jadeite shrugged and opened another doorway to the vicinity of Beryl's quarters. They should better walk the rest, though.

They all went through the gate.

"Where is Obsidian?" Minako wanted to know.

"Well, I brought you just outside the outer wards of Beryl's dwellings. Now you have to bypass them to get in there."

"You're certain that he's in there?" Ami asked anxiously.

"Well, I can feel a powerful energy concentration which is obviously Cyanite's signature."

Ami sighed and took her computer to look for Obsidian.

Jadeite folded his arms and watched the girls.

"My Computer says that Obsidian is about 500 meters in that direction." She pointed straight forward.

"Well, then there are probably his quarters." Jadeite commented.

"Let's go," Minako shouted.

Makoto took the lead and stormed in the direction that Ami had pointed at. The others followed with Jadeite trailing along. That way he had a nice view at the girls' short skirts.

Fortunately there weren't any youma around and so they reached the door of Obsidian's quarters without any obstructions. Once more Ami checked her computer.

"He's in there," she declared.

Makoto stood at the door and hesitated.

"What about ringing the doorbell?" Ami asked and pointed at a blue sensor field that her analysis had given away as way to announce their presence to the inhabitant of the room.

"Well..." Makoto finally pressed the button.

Obsidian opened the door and stared at the crowd at his threshold. "Hi."

"Hi, Obsidian," Makoto stuttered.

"What do you want?" Obsidian asked, still irritated. What were the Senshi doing here? Didn't they realize that it was dangerous for them to run around in the Dark Kingdom?

"She wants to kiss you," Minako announced.

Makoto blushed brightly red.

Obsidian immediately took one step back. "Really?"

"They're just kidding." Makoto stuttered.

"So, why are you here? It's dangerous."

"I'm here to rescue you in the name of Jupiter."

"Rescue me?" Obsidian asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well, you haven't been home for _three_ days now."

"I had much work to do."

"But I missed you," Makoto sniffed.

"Really?" Obsidian smiled at her.

SailorJupiter nodded.

"Cyanite hasn't give me much free time during the last days," he explained. "Come in, it isn't good for you to stand out there."

The girls and Jadeite entered. "Hi, Obsidian," the blonde man said.

"And what do _you_ want here?"

"Well, the girls wanted to rescue you and I couldn't let Rei go alone into the Dark Kingdom while there is this Cyanite guy around." Jadeite's cheeks showed a faint blush.

"I don't get it. Once more, please. The girls want to _rescue_ me? From what?"

"Well, they feared Cyanite could be dangerous to you," Jadeite grinned.

"That's nonsense, I'm no baby. I can take care of myself."

"But I was worried," Makoto sulked.

"Why? Cyanite won't hurt me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What a pity."

"Hm?"

"I would have _loved_ to rescue you."

"I always thought it is the other way round - _boys_ rescue _girls_."

"See - I had better not break the rules," Makoto told Minako. "He seems to be pretty traditional."

Minako looked angrily at Obsidian and Makoto. They were both very complicated.

"Am I wrong? Isn't that the rule for the Earth Realm?" Obsidian asked.

"Well, currently the question is whether a girl should be allowed to kiss a boy first," Minako grinned.

"Why do you always mention this kissing?" Obsidian didn't understand what exactly they wanted from him in that respect.

"It's important," Minako told him.

"Whether a girl can kiss a boy first?"

"No - kissing in general. Have you ever tried it?"

"That's none of your business," Obsidian said angrily. "Have you only come down here to ask me silly questions? Don't you understand that it's very dangerous here for you?"

"I've come here only for you." Makoto said and looked at him with her big tourmaline green eyes.

Obsidian didn't like the situation at all. Makoto's strange glances made him highly uncomfortable. "I'll be right back," he told the girls and fled into his bedroom.

Jadeite almost exploded from suppressed laughter when Makoto uttered a disappointed sigh.

"What are you waiting for?" Minako urged and gave Makoto a push forward the bedroom.

"But... I can't... I mean, it's his bedroom."

"No panic. I will accompany you."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sure. We are here - so why wait for a better moment?"

"Well, if you insist..." Makoto stormed the bedroom.

Obsidian was startled. What happened to Makoto? Why did she hunt him like this?

"Don't hesitate! Go for it!" Minako urged.

"Do you really think so?" She looked back to her friend.

"Get out!" Obsidian shouted. His room wasn't tidied up und he didn't want the girls in there.

Makoto decided it would be the best choice and so she fled, leaving Minako with Obsidian.

"And what are you waiting for?" Obsidian asked Minako.

"Er... Nothing." Minako was disappointed. She would have loved to see Obsidian kiss Makoto.

"I don't understand what you want from me." Obsidian was really angry now.

"Makoto wants to kiss you, but she's a coward and doesn't dare."

"And why doesn't she just ask me?"

"She's too embarrassed to admit it."

"Please, leave me alone." He started to collect his clothes from the floor.

"Of course." Minako took a good look around before she left.

"If Makoto wants something, she has to tell me herself."

"I'll tell her!" Minako went back to the others.

Obsidian packed his stuff into the wardrobe.

"He wants you to tell him what you want of him," Minako said to Makoto.

"Sure?"

"I think you behave like idiots." Ami said.

Jadeite watched the girls highly amused. At least Rei behaved sensible, he thought. He fought the impulse to take her into his arms, but at the moment it would be inappropriate. And Makoto... She didn't fear the danger to come here, but didn't find the courage to say what she wanted right away. Humans!

Rei looked stressed - this was embarrassing. She would have preferred to undertake something together with Jadeite, but he seemed to have a good time watching them.

"Now go and tell him." Minako said and hushed Makoto towards the bedroom.

"I don't know..."

"But I do. Go now!"

Hesitantly, Makoto knocked at the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Obsidian said and threw the last pieces into a large chest.

Makoto stepped into the room. "Well... It's..." She blushed and looked to the ground.

"What?" Obsidian asked impatiently.

"Well, you know... I was very worried about you."

"I have been away for only three days."

"You know, I like you.."

"Sure, I know. But I can't come and go as I wish."

"Well, sure. But this new guy... You see... We feared you were in danger."

"I can get along with him. But he isn't easy to manipulate."

"So you mean we don't need to rescue you after all?"

"No. I've had much fun the last days."

"Fun!" Makoto looked at him wide-eyed. She only hoped it wasn't another girl.

"We were at the fair, in the skating hall - and everywhere a crowd of girls surrounded Cyanite."

"Only Cyanite?"

"Sure. They only see him."

"Well, I wouldn't like it if those girls flocked around you."

"Why not?" Obsidian asked interestedly.

"Well.. You see..." She blushed even deeper and studied the ground.

"Do you like my carpet?"

Makoto forced herself to look up, but when her gaze met Obsidian's, she couldn't get a word out.

"Somehow I don't understand your problem."

"Well, I want to tell you... something, but it's so embarrassing, I mean, if you... Ah, damn... I really do like you, you see," she blurted out.

Obsidian looked at her with great confusion.

"I mean - do you want to be my boy-friend?"

"I never thought about this." Was that the matter Makoto wanted to tell him?

"You haven't?" Makoto was surprised. "And?"

"I thought we were friends."

"Well, but I had hoped it could become more." Makoto looked to the ground once more.

"I never had the feeling you wanted more."

"Not?"

"No."

"And now?"

"What exactly does it mean 'to be your boy-friend'?"

"Hm. Well, maybe that you take me out to a date once in a while..." She began carefully.

"And?" Obsidian asked suspiciously.

"Don't you know what boy-friends are supposed to do?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"Hm." Makoto was tempted to tell him what she would like to have, but then, somehow this seemed to be improper. "Maybe you should ask Jadeite," she proposed. Yes, that would be the best idea, she thought. Jadeite obviously knew this.

"Why? Does he know what you mean?"

"Ahm, I meant..." Makoto sighed. Somehow this was highly complicated.

"Can't you make it simple?"

"It _is_ difficult! Why don't we start with a date and let's see?"

"We did this several times already."

"Well, but not alone together."

"Why would you like to be alone with me?"

"Well, because it's romantic."

"You are alone with me now. So isn't it romantic yet?"

"Not exactly. You see, there should be stuff like holding hands and so."

"What is this good for?"

Makoto looked at him in amazement. "But - you really don't know? I thought as Kunzite and Zoisite are together, Nephrite fell in love with Naru and Jadeite with Rei, that you in the Dark Kingdom do know about romantic relationships."

"No one has ever taught me such things," Obsidian sulked.

"This shouldn't be taught. It's something that has to be experienced."

"And with whom should I make those experiences?"

"Hm. What about me?" She looked at him.

"If you like to."

"I really would like you to become my boy-friend."

"Well, I could try it out."

"Oh, yes!"

"Somehow I have the feeling I don't know what exactly I have agreed to."

"Then you have to learn. - You do like me, too, do you?"

"Sure."

"That's a good start," she smiled.

"And what am I supposed to do now?"

"I guess we shouldn't move too fast." Makoto was quite astonished that Obsidian didn't seem to know anything about courtship rituals at all.

"That's mean, first you make me curious and now you change the topic."

Makoto blushed. Should she really dare?

"_You_ want me to experience something."

"So you never kissed a girl?"

"No." Obsidian said and that was really the truth. He never kissed a _girl_.

Makoto made a step in his direction and looked expectantly to him. "Then you should kiss me now - you're the boy."

"Okay." He gave her a short kiss.

"Hm.. That's a start. Now a bit bolder." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Do you want to hold me tight?"

"Sure!" She gave him another kiss, this time a little less fleetingly.

"And for this, you came down to the Dark Kingdom?"

"Er, well, I must admit - yes."

Obsidian pulled at Makotos ponytail. "You could have had this much easier."

"Sure? You were away for soooo long."

"Hm, I'd like to know what the others do out there. Apart from Minako, who listens at the door, that is."

"What? Minako eavesdrops?" Makoto looked scandalized. "How dare she!"

"She's curious."

"But aren't we allowed a little privacy?"

"I don't think she can hear much." Obsidian said. "Let's go to another place, Jadeite can guide the others."

"That would be great!" she smiled. "And you don't have any errands to run for Cyanite?"

"Not at the moment."

"Great."

"Then let's go." Obsidian opened a doorway to Makoto's apartment after he told Jadeite that he should take care of the other girls.

They stepped through and Makoto decided to cook something for him for starters.

- - -

"I can't hear anything anymore!" Minako complained.

"It's not proper to eavesdrop anyway," Ami chided her.

"Well, maybe they sneaked away," Rei said thoughtfully.

"Then let's have a look."

"You can't stomp into anyone's bedroom!" Ami exclaimed.

"You are right. But we can't wait here forever."

"I just got a telepathic call from Obsidian. He told me he'd go to the Earth Realm with Makoto and you shouldn't wait for them here." Jadeite said.

"Well, then let's go home," Rei suggested. "Please, Jadeite, would you open a doorway baqck home?"

"Sure." Jadeite did as asked. It was better to leave the Dark Kingdom anyway. They appeared at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Thanks. So what shall we do this evening?" Rei asked him. "Are you going to cook something or do we go somewhere?"

"Whatever you wish," Jadeite said.

"Well, if you could cook something for us that would be marvellous!"

"Okay, I'll think of something." Jadeite would have prefered to spend some time with her alone, but as he stayed at the Shrine now there would be ample time for that anyway.

"Wonderful!" She smiled at him.

They all went back to the temple.

- - -

"Free at last!" Endymion thought. The strange guy with the white bedsheet costume had rescued him once more. He had feared never to be able to leave this dark room. Now he only asked himself who was this guy who always spoke in poor rhymes.

But then another thing came into his mind. He was hungry, _very_ hungry. So he went into the direction of the kitchen. He had to eat something before he could defeat this impertinent person who conquered the throne of the Dark Kingdom.

Phonolite sat in the kitchen and cursed blasphemously. Actually, she was pretty surprised at herself that she was able to produce such foul language, but after the fifth bucket of potatoes that she had been told to peel and cut in small pieces for some nearly inedible whatever-stew, she was entitled to curse. Especially as these annoying youma loved to trip over her long, blonde hair.

Endymion stormed the kitchen. His gaze was immediately caught by a plate of tiny sandwiches. He tried to get them but on the way he stumbled over a long braid.

"Ouch!" Usagi began to wail like a siren when the black-clad guy crashed down to the ground and hit one of the buckets of potatoes.

Endymion tried to stand up, but he stepped onto a potato piece and crashed down once more.

When Phonolite saw into the blue eyes of the guy, hearts appeared in her eyes. "My Prince Charming," she sighed.

"I'm Prince _Endymion_," he declared outraged.

"Who cares. You are the cutest guy I've ever seen!"

Endymion gave her a dangerous stare and took the tablet with the sandwiches.

"Hey! These are the appetizers for Lord Cyanite," a youma protested.

"This doesn't make any difference, I'm hungry."

"He's hungry," Phonolite sighed. "Do you want some potatoes?"

"No, thanks. I'm not _that_ hungry."

Phonolite sighed again.

Endymion grabbed the tablet and took place on a chair.

Phonolite stared open mouthed at him until he had eaten all of the sandwiches. "You're so beautiful!"

"What?"

Phonolite blushed in answer.

Endymion asked the youma about the current situation in the Dark Kingdom. He should look for a safe place to make a truly great plan to overcome the terrible Lord Cyanite.

Phonolite sighed once more. She wanted him. He was everything her dream guy was supposed to be. She would have him. Wherever he went, she would go, she decided.

Endymion needed to know Beryl's location, so he began to search for her. He asked the youma and tried to convince them to help him.

Unfortunately, the youma didn't want Beryl to come back. It was so much funnier without her. Thus Endymion began to search the Dark Kingdom with Phonolite trailing along as his shadow.

- - -

Breathlessly, Kunzite sank down on a park bank. He was clad in a black jogging suit with sneakers on. Zoisite had forced him to jog at least five laps through the park and he had told him he need not return before he had finished. Now he was at the end of the fourth lap and at the end of his condition as well.

Kunzite closed his eyes and without becoming aware of it, he dozed off.

One of the youma loyal to Celestine immediately reported her findings to her superior.

"Kunzite? That careless? I am amazed," the red-haired commander of the youma forces said and grinned evilly. "We should take advantage of this."

She opened a doorway to the Earth Realm and went to the park, accompanied by a dozen loyal youma. Kunzite hadn't moved.

Celestine wove a sleep spell to ensure that Kunzite stayed unconscious. As long as he wasn't awake, he wouldn't resist.

Celestine decided to give Kunzite to Lord Cyanite. First, she still wanted to plot against Cyanite anyway and so she might convince him that she was on his side and later catch him unawares. Second, she didn't dare to imprison Kunzite herself - as soon as he awoke, he was by far stronger than she was and she didn't want risking to be killed by the angry ex-king.

So she let the youma ask for an audience with Lord Cyanite which suprisingly was granted immediately.

"What have you brought me here?" Cyanite asked haughtily.

"My Lord, I thought you might be interested in this little gift." She motioned the youma to lay down Kunzite in front of Cyanite's throne.

"How did you manage to make such a fine catch, girl?"

"I was more cunning that he was," she said smugly.

"Indeed you were. You shall be rewarded. And now you may go."

Celestine took her youma and left the audience hall. She wasn't particularly interested in what Cyanite might do to Kunzite, as long as he left her alone.

- - -

"Tell me," Minako asked for the third time. "Have you or have you not?"

Ami and Rei also looked interestedly at Makoto.

The Senshi met at Rei's as usual. They wanted to study, but the topic was the disappearance of Makoto and Obsidian and of course what they had done when they were alone.

"We had a nice evening," Makoto told her friends.

"And what exactly have you done?" Minako pried. "I want to know every little detail."

"Well, I cooked a nice meal and we enjoyed it," Makoto answered the interrogation.

"Nothing else?" Minako asked disappointedly.

"What did you expect?"

"Have you gotten your kiss?"

Makoto blushed deeply red. "Well, yes," she said hesitatingly.

"And? What was it like?"

"Minako," Ami interrupted. "We want to study."

"I agree!" Makoto said hurriedly. "Which first - English or maths?"

"Pah, that can wait." Minako said.

"I'd prefer to learn, really," Makoto claimed.

"You're mean," Minako sulked.

"Find a boyfriend of your own!"

"I wonder why Kunzite isn't here yet. He's _never_ late." Ami said.

"Indeed. Maybe we should call him," Makoto suggested.

Rei dialed his number (in the new house he did have a telephone), but nobody answered. "No one's at home."

"Strange. I wonder whether something happened to him," Minako commented.

"Hm. Maybe we should go and look," Makoto suggested.

"But where?" Ami asked.

"Let's ask Jadeite!" Rei said.

As the girls were supposed to be studying, Jadeite decided to spend his time in his room in the Shrine and watched some TV or read a little. Even though he spent a while in the Earth Realm on Queen Beryl's behalf before, there was still a lot to be learned, he discovered. Especially as Rei told him it was a no-no to just go around and telepathically take the information he wanted from the brains of unsuspecting people like he did in the past to obtain his goals and impersonate people of various occupations.

"Then go and fetch him," Minako demanded.

"Okay." Rei did as told and Jadeite even volunteered to contact Kunzite.

"Strange," he said with a frown after a short while. "I can't reach him."

"And what about Zoisite?" Ami asked. "Aren't they always together?"

"I'll tr--"

Suddenly a petal storm appeared and Zoisite stood amongst them, clad in a colourful yofuku and totally dissolved in tears.

"He's gone," the petite man sobbed.

"Who? Kunzite?" Ami asked.

Zoisite simply nodded and sniffed. "He left me alone!" The whole night!"

"Really?" Minako asked curiosly. "You mean he never did this before?"

"Of course not!" Zoisite hissed. "Do _you_ know where he might be?"

"Why should _we_ know?"

"Because this is the time he would give you your lessons in magick!"

"True, but he hasn't shown up. And I don't think he would tell us where he goes anyway," Ami said.

"Well, that's probably true," Zoisite nodded and frowned before he sobbed again. "But I miss him so!"

The Senshi tried to be nice to Zoisite, because he was already totally distraught and chose not to make fun of his misery. Who knew what he might do in his unstable emotional state.

"I'm sure someone abducted him," Zoisite growled. "And when I catch this guy I will torture him to death. I invented some interesting new methods when I waited for my beloved," he hissed through clenched teeth, and his eyes sparked emerald fire.

"I think, it has something to do with Cyanite," Ami suggested. "No one else would dare to capture Kunzite."

"Cyanite?" Zoisite spat. "I will kill him!" A swirl of cherry blossoms was the only thing left when he teleported away.

"Oops. I guess I shouldn't have said this, " Ami grimaced.

"Well, I must admit I'm glad that he disappeared. In his current state he might have killed someone of us for a single wrong word," Rei said with a shudder.

"Indeed," Minako said.

"Shouldn't we help him anyway? I mean, Kunzite teaches us this real Magick stuff after all." Ami asked her friends.

"Hm. It might be a good idea to be secretive about it, but I agree that it would be safer if Kunzite were back," Rei nodded, somewhat in wonder. She would never have believed that she would ever say such a thing.

"So, what shall we do?"

The Senshi looked questioningly at their leader.

"Well..." Rei suddenly wished Usagi back. The main drawback in being a leader was that one had to offer the plans and solutions. "First we have to find out where Kunzite is now. Ami, your turn!" The best thing was to delegate, she thought.

Ami took her computer and tried to make out where Kunzite was. "He is not in the Earth Realm. So I guess he is in the Dark Kingdom." She looked at Jadeite.

Jadeite sighed. He hated to open doorways to the Dark Kingdom while the situation there wasn't fixed. Someday someone would notice it and catch him.

"Please, Jed!" Rei asked.

This was unfair, he thought and opened the doorway. He changed his outfit into the grey uniform, and the Senshi transformed as well before they all went through the black opening. Once more they were on the way to the Dark Kingdom.

The End of Pt.26

- - -

**Disclaimer:** is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

(c) by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de) and Shavana Rhea

_Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


End file.
